Red Hills
by Nadexy
Summary: Překlad - autor Akame Sora. Kouzelnický svět se po válce vrací do normálu. Harry chce uskutečnit svou vizi, Draco vidí obchodní příležitosti. Škodolibý osud zkříží jejich cesty. Oba si myslí, že vědí, co od sebe mohou vzájemně očekávat. Skutečně to tak bude? SLASH
1. Kapitola 1

1. kapitola

Bílá mramorová hrobka byla obklopena břečťanem, který pevně ulpíval na stěnách. Ozdobený květy voňavé Povijnice, omotával ji jako pavouk svými sítěmi. Hrobka tu stála pouhý týden, ale magické rostliny se již ujaly své vlády, to snad sama příroda chtěla, aby vzdaly hold největšímu kouzelníkovi, která zde spočinul. Štíhlé pilíře podpíraly strop kupole. Na kamenném katafalku jasně zářila písmena magického citátu:

_"Nakonec, pro spořádanou mysl je smrt jen začátek nového velkého dobrodružství ..."_

Z davu stojícího před vstupem bylo možno slyšet jednotlivé potlačované vzlyky. Prostranství okolní louky zaplnili studenti a absolventi Bradavic, učitelé, delegace z ministerstva a přišlo i mnoho reportérů.

Rozliční lidé reagovali různě v závislosti na stupni důvěrnosti se zesnulým. Většina projevovala svůj žal slzami, kterými smáčeli kapesníky ve svých rukou, jiní stáli nehybně, potlačovali svou bolest a světu ukazovali pouze bledou masku. Byli tam i tací, kteří přišli jen kvůli zvědavosti, nebo si poklábosit.

Vysoký, černovlasý chlapec stál mlčky vedle rakve, konečky prstů hladil studený kámen. Hlavou mu procházely stovky myšlenek, které se shlukly v jednu velkou vzpomínku. Vzpomínku na největšího, nejlepšího a nejvíc nepředvídatelného muže, kterého kdy poznal. Kým by byl bez něho? Jaký by byl tenhle svět, nebýt jeho moudrosti? Dokázal by porazit Voldemorta, kdyby nebylo jeho věčné podpory a víry?

Och, nenechte se mýlit. Věděl, že mnohokrát proklínal starého kouzelníka, předhazoval mu, že byl manipulátor, intrikán, a nikdy mu neřekl celou pravdu. Nicméně, i přes to všechno, toho člověka miloval a považoval ho za svého dědečka, kterého mu nikdy nebylo dáno poznat.

Harry si vždycky myslel, že až Brumbál zemře, udělá to ve velkém stylu. Nějaký boj s temnými silami, obrana světa před zlem, akt hrdinské odvahy, o kterém se bude dlouho psát a skládat balady.

Albus odešel v tichosti.

Zdolala ho největší zhouba mudlů, onemocnění, na které dokonce ani kouzelnický svět nepoznal lék.

Rakovina.

Navštívil ho krátce před jeho smrtí. Poprvé tehdy překročil práh ředitelova soukromého bytu. Už dříve stál tváří v tvář smrti. Viděl, jak odcházejí mladí bojovníci, kteří měli právo užívat si života. Se stoickým klidem přecházel polem krvavé řeže, kterou uspořádali Smrtijedi bránící se až do konce. Sám měl na rukou krev padlých. Zabil Voldemorta a bez většího vzrušení se díval na jeho ostatky, které se před jeho očima rozpadly na prach unášený větrem. Příliš mnoho smrti, příliš mnoho slz, příliš mnoho utrpení.

Paradoxně, pohled na starého muže ležícího na lůžku, příliš velkém pro jeho nemocí prolezlé tělo, v něm probudil pocit, který se mu už zdál cizí. Nejvíc s ním otřásly oči zahalené mlhou utrpení.

Netřpytily se.

A přesto, navzdory tomu všemu, utlumený lektvary, neschopen většího pohybu, starý muž se lehce usmíval.

„ _Harry..."_

„Harry?", zatahal ho někdo jemně za rukáv. Vytržený ze světa vzpomínek, malou chvíli bloudil očima, než jeho pohled spočinul na dívce, která stála vedle něho.

Ginny.

„Co?", vyhrknul na ni nepřítomně.

„Všichni už se rozcházejí, půjdeme taky?", pohlédla na něj s nadějí. I přes časné léto běsnil na lukách vítr, který žalostně naříkal ve větvích stromů.

„Ano, máš pravdu", otočil se a viděl, že ze všech, kteří se přišli rozloučit s ředitelem, zůstali jen oni dva a rodina Weasleyových. Vyšel z hrobky a připojil se ke skupině rusovlasých. Někdo ho poklepal po zádech. Při pohledu na Rona se mírně usmál.

Starý přítel kráčel, jako obvykle, po jeho boku. Díky Merlinovi, tohle zůstalo nezměněno. Nevěděl, co by dělal bez jeho podpory a unikátního smyslu pro humor. I když, pokud se hlouběji zamyslel, i Ron se změnil. Nebyl už tím věčně vysmátým, horkokrevným chlapcem, který nejdřív konal a pak myslel na následky. Život z něho učinil muže, naučil ho opatrnosti, a práce bystrozora jen prohloubila nedůvěru a podezíravost.

_Neustálá ostražitost..._

Slova starého Moodyho mu zněla v uších. Kdysi se tím bavili, teď se to stalo hlavním mottem. Po dobu pěti let chytali Smrtijedy, kteří se ukrývali. V touze po pomstě, sestoupili do podsvětí a bojovali pod vedením Averyho.

Partyzáni v kouzelnickém světě.

Kvůli nim ztratili Colina, Tonksovou, Hannah... Tolik zbytečné smrti.

Znovu se podíval na Ginny přitisknutou k jeho rukávu. Někdy se cítil unavený jejími projevy citů. Kdysi se mu zdálo, že by ji mohl milovat. Časem však došel k závěru, že to byly jenom sny náctiletého, fascinovaného sestrou svého nejlepšího kamaráda. Pomalu dozrával k tomu, aby jí řekl, že z toho nic nebude, že je pro něj jako sestra, důvěrnice, ale... nikdy jí nedá to, po čem touží. Cítil se zbavený emocí, nemyslel si, že je stále schopen lásky. Ne takové, o které se psalo na stránkách románů. Ginny si zaslouží někoho, kdo by ji milovat bezpodmínečně. Kdo by jí byl oddaný, naplnil její touhy a byl schopen přenést city na budoucí potomstvo.

Harry neviděl sám sebe v roli otce. Děti potřebují čas, obětavost a citlivost. Nic takového neměl.

Ten rozhovor odkládal z několika důvodů. Vždycky, když byl odhodlán se přiznat, podívala se na něj tím smutným zamilovaným pohledem a on to rezignovaně odložil na jindy. Dalším problémem byl Ron. Kamarád se ho už nejednou ptal, kdy už se konečně rozhodne oženit a neodmyslitelně ho viděl jako svého švagra. A posledním důvodem jeho obav byli samotní Weasleyovi. Považovali ho za člena rodiny, Molly vždycky říkala, že je jako její syn a skutečně se tak k němu chovala. Došlo už i na to, že ho dokázala přetáhnout utěrkou za krádež sladkostí nebo rohlíčků před večeří. Cítil se u nich jako doma a nechtěl nikomu ublížit.

Sakra, vzdychl. Jeho život byl i bez toho dostatečně složitý.

...

Velký sál se za ta léta vůbec nezměnil. Stoly stály ve čtyřech dlouhých řadách, nad nimi visely emblémy kolejí. Hlavní stůl s bílým ubrusem, za kterým sedávali profesoři, stál pořád na svém místě. Křeslo s vysokým vyřezávaným opěradlem stálo opuštěně uprostřed. Strop napodobující noční oblohu byl nyní zatažen mraky, hvězdy problikávaly a měsíc ztratila svůj lesk. Chyběly vznášející se svíčky. Místnost osvětlovaly magické pochodně, ovinuté purpurem na znamení smutku.

Tiché rozhovory u stolů připomínaly bzučení roje včel. Tu a tam jste mohli slyšet jméno Albus, které někdo vyslovil buď s nostalgií, nebo se smutným úsměvem, když vzpomínal na jakousi anekdotu s ním spojenou. Harry klidně okusoval kuřecí stehno, ale prakticky necítil jeho chuť.

„Myslel jsem, že aspoň v takovouhle chvíli nebudu muset koukat na ten krysí čumák", bodl Ron vidličkou bramboru, jako by útočil na neviditelného nepřítele.

„Dej pokoj", koukla na něj Hermiona zamračeně. „Nevěřím, že v sobě pořád chováš tu dětinské zlobu."

„Jasně, protože ty jsi kvůli tomu kreténovi neplivala slimáky", ušklíbl se Ron.

„Nezapomínej, že bojoval na naší straně", řekla důrazně.

„Což nebránilo jeho otci plazit se před tím hadím ksichtem", další brambor na sobě pocítil ostří jeho vidličky.

„Víš, co", zavrtěla nervózně hlavou, „když se na to díváš takhle, tak se od něho příliš nelišíš." Bez ohledu na Ronův šokovaný pohled pokračovala. „Nazval mě šmejdkou, protože mám mudlovské rodiče. Ty ho obviňuješ za všechno zlo na tomto světě, protože jeho otec byl Smrtijed."

„Jak můžeš..."

„Přestaňte!" Potter se na ně vztekle podíval. „ Musíte se hádat dokonce i v tuhle chvíli?"

„Harry má pravdu", Hermiona sáhla po sklenici džusu. „Omlouvám se, asi na nás tak působí tohle místo."

„Jo... Promiň, kámo", začervenal se mírně Ron, sklonil hlavu a upřel svůj pohled do talíře. „Prostě…"

„Vím, že ho nemáš rád, já k němu taky nehořím sympatiemi, ale má stejné právo být tady, jako my všichni. Nakonec musíš sám uznat, že jeho špionážní práce nám nejednou zachránila zadky."

„Ty ho bráníš?"

„Ne, jen konstatuji fakt. Nemusím ho vystát, ale to neznamená, že nevidím jeho zásluhy."

„Dobře, možná máš pravdu", přiznal neochotně Weasley, a aby změnila téma, zeptal se, „Slyšeli jste, že starý netopýr odešel?"

„Ano, odešel ze školy se smrtí Brumbála", Hermiona odložila sklenku a odhrnula vlasy, které jí vytrvale padaly do obličeje. „Pravděpodobně se teď bude zabývat pouze vařením lektvarů pro Svatého Munga."

„Kdo by si pomyslel, že se vzdá šikany dětí. Věřili byste, že mi chybí?"

„Tomu nevěřím, Ronaldovi Weasleymu se stýská po Snapovi", vyprsknul Harry s tichým smíchem.

„Nestýská, prostě byl ten jeho upíří plášť vždy spojen se školou. Bradavice bez Brumbála a bez Snapa už nebudou to samé místo.

„Něco na tom bude", Potter se konečně vzdal předstírání, že jí a odstrčil talíř. „Je někdo ochotný prozkoumat zaprášené chodby?"

„Pottere… Vážně, tato škola má stále svého správce, nemusíš za něho odvádět špinavou práci."

„ Malfoyi!", otočil se Harry za dobře známým hlasem a s nechutí se podíval na muže stojícího za ním. „Jak milé, že jsi nás poctil svou přítomností."

„Nemůžu to samé říct o tobě", šedé oči se na něho dívaly s opovržením, smíšeným se zvědavostí. „Slyšel jsem, že jsi bystrozor, svět nikdy nebude jako dřív. I když všichni si určitě vydechli úlevou, že jejich malý válečník stanul na čele zákona a vypořádá se s bandity."

„Jak milé, že si mě tak ceníš." Harry odsunul židli a postavil se před Malfoye. Ten zatracený blondýn byl stejně vysoký jako on. Nemohl si dnes vzít ty nové boty s vyšší podrážkou? Nikdy neměl příliš rád tenhle výstřelek kouzelnické módy, ale pokud by mu to dalo příležitost pohlížet na něho shora, byl připraven se obětovat. „Když už mluvíme o banditech. Jak se má tvůj otec? Slyšel jsem, že podmínky na oddělení pro odsouzené u Svatého Munga se v poslední době hodně zlepšily."

Všichni věděli, jak skončil Lucius. Při útěku po neúspěšném útoku na Bradavice byli zmatení Smrtijedi zahnáni směrem k Zapovězenému lesu. Malfoy spadl do pasti nastražené jeho vlastními kolegy. Kletby, které ho udeřily, způsobily úplné ochrnutí těla. Lékaři nebyli schopni si s tím poradit, takže nebylo možné zjistit, zda utrpělo újmu i jeho duševní zdraví. Ten, kdysi velmi inteligentní a temperamentní muž, teď ležel v nemocniční izolaci, aniž by projevil sebemenší známky kontaktu s okolím. Ironií bylo, že Draco sám, tím že poskytoval informace o útoku Řádu, přispěl k téhle katastrofě.

„Omlouvám se", zamumlal Harry, když kolem něho zavládlo ticho.

„Nebuď ubohý, Pottere", Draco se otočil a odešel. Drahý kabát v tmavě zelené barvě povlával za ním.

„To nebylo hezké", podívala se na něj Hermiona káravě. „Musí se obviňovat za to, co se stalo s jeho otcem. Připomínání toho…"

„Já vím", zavrčel rozčileně, „Malfoy ve mně prostě probouzí ty nejhorší instinkty, to se asi nikdy nezmění."

„Nevzrušuj se, chlape", Ron se nakonec rozhodl, že je najezený a taky vstal ze židle. „Je to Zmijozel, ti nemají city. Oklepe se a přejde ho to."

...

Hradní chodby byly plné návštěvníků. Lidé s láskou vzpomínali na dny, kdy po nich chodili jako studenti. Někteří se zastavovali a rozmlouvali s portréty o jejich současných životech, jako by to byli minimálně staří, dlouho nevidění přátelé, jiní nahlíželi do prázdných učeben a hlasitě komentovali své dávné zážitky a profesory, kteří je tím vším provázeli.

Harry a jeho společníci se zastavili před portrétem Buclaté dámy.

„Heslo?" zatřepala žena vějířem a pootevřela jedno oko. „Oh! To jste vy!", zřetelně ožila. Alespoň tak, jak může ožít někdo, kdo žije v portrétu. „Určitě chcete jít dovnitř, že? Bohužel", projevila mírnou starost, „bez hesla vás nemůžu vpustit."

„Škoda", pronesl Harry, zřetelně zklamaný. Od svých jedenácti let považoval Bradavice za svůj skutečný domov a tajně snil o opětovné návštěvě své staré koleje. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a očima se zastavil na skupině dětí, které je sledovaly se zřetelným zájem. „Ahoj, vy", zvolal, „jste z Nebelvíru?"

„Ano", vykročil jeden z chlapců vpřed. Mohl by mít maximálně dvanáct let, tmavěbronzové vlasy mu padaly v měkkých vlnách do čela, a živé oči v barvě mléčné čokolády je pozorovaly se zvědavostí, ve které nebyl ani krapet strachu. Typický Nebelvír.

„A můžete nás pustit dovnitř?", Harry si k němu přidřepnul a podíval se na něj s nadějí.

„No… Ne tak docela, učitelé nám zakázali pouštět cizí lidi." Chlapec zašoural svou botu po zemi a sepnul ruce za zády.

„Hej, nebuď takový", Ron se zdál být viditelně nadšený myšlenkou navštívit svou starou ložnici. „Byli jsme Nebelvíři, nepustíte své vlastní?"

„No, ale..."

„Nechte ho být", proklouzla Hermiona dopředu a pohladila dítě konejšivě po rameni. „Je velmi dobře, že neporušuje pravidla... Ne jako někteří, které znám."

„Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, aktivně jsi se účastnila", vstal Harry rezignovaně a prohrábl si vlasy.

„Hej!" Další z dětí přihlížejících nastalé situaci vystoupilo dopředu. „ Ty jsi Harry Potter!"

„Už to tak vypadá", pokrčil černovlasý lehce rameny.

„Jéééé, ukážeš mi jizvu?"

Harry se zasmál a podíval se na vzadu stojícího Rona.

„To mi připomíná, jak jsme se poznali", řekl, naklonil se a umožnil chlapci prohlédnout slavný blesk na svém čele.

„Supeeer", protáhlo dítě se zřejmým nadšením. „Myslím, že se nic nestane, když vás necháme projít." Spokojený s pohledem na hrdinu, přešel k portrétu. „Chropotal muchlorohý", pronesl a portrét se otevřel, aby odhalil skrytý průchod. Ron vyprsknul smíchy.

Kolejní ubytovna se vlastně vůbec nezměnila. Oheň vesele plápolal v krbu, vedle stála dvě křesla potažená červeným sametem s vyšitými zlatými květy. Pod okny bylo umístěno několik stolků na učení, v téhle chvíli byly opuštěné kvůli letním prázdninám. Doprovázeni vzrušené výkřiky došli ke dveřím své starého ložnice, která byla lákavě otevřená. Ron přistoupil ke své staré posteli a láskyplně pohladil sloupec.

„Nic se tu nezměnilo."

„Jako kdybychom odsud odešli včera, že jo?" Harry usedl pod baldachýnem a smutně se ušklíbl.

„No páááni, spím v posteli Harryho Pottera", vytřeštil oči jakýsi blondýnek a vyběhl z ložnice s blaženým úsměvem, aby tu novinu oznámil každému v okolí.

„Nejdřív vstupenka na jizvu, a teď svatá postel Zlatého chlapce, ty válíš brácho", Ron si sedl vedle něj. „Kruci, jsou stejně pohodlné, jak si pamatuji", poskočil několikrát na matraci.

„Pan Potter a pan Weasley", zazněl ode dveří suchý hlas, ve kterém zněly známky pobavení. Vyskočili jako na povel.

„Profesorko McGonagallová."

„Vidím, že stále nedbáte na předpisy a bez svolení vnikáte tam, kde byste být neměli", mlaskla nesouhlasně.

„Ale paní profesorko, to je Harry Potter", bronzovovlasý chlapec vypadal dotčeně.

„Pana Wrighte", pohlédla na něho přes své brýle, „i kdyby požádal o heslo samotný Merlin, nikdo, opakuji nikdo, k němu nemá přístup bez svolení učitele."

„Merlin by ho pravděpodobně nepotřeboval", zamumlal Ron, ale rychle zmlkl, když viděl nesouhlasný pohled ředitelky.

„Vidím, že vtip je stále vaší silnou stránkou", řekla, „jakkoli na to není vhodná doba. Slečna Grangerová již čeká ve společenské místnosti, následujte mě", řekla a otočila se se zavířením kostkované sukně v barvách jednoho ze skotských klanů. „A vy, pane Wrighte, buďte rád, že není školní rok a já vám nemůžu odebrat body."

...

Brumbálova kancelář vyvolala další ze série vzpomínek.

„_Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, řekl jsem vám, že pokud kdokoli z vás poruší ještě jeden bod školních pravidel, budu ho muset vyloučit ze školy. Což dokazuje, že i ti nejlepší z nás musí občas vážit svá slova..."_

Jako ozvěna se vrátila ředitelova slova, která jim řekl v průběhu jejich druhého ročníku. Harry se otřásl, jako by mu přešel mráz po zádech. Podíval se na přátele, kteří stáli vedle něho se stejně pohnutými tvářemi.

„Pozvala jsem vás sem v souvislosti s Albusovou poslední vůlí." Minerva se posadila k malému stolku, který stál vedle okna.

„Kde je Fawkes?" Harry zíral na prázdné místo, které vždy zabíral fénix.

„Ach, ten", McGonagallová si dlaní lehce přetřela tvář. „Když Albus odešel, dost dlouhou dobu kroužil nad jeho postelí. Píseň, kterou zpíval, byla nejsmutnější, ale současně nejkrásnější, co jsem kdy slyšela. Potom prostě vyletěl oknem. Myslím, že se smrtí majitele přestal toto místo považovat za svůj domov."

„To je smutné", zamrkala několikrát Hermiona ve snaze zahnat nechtěné slzy.

„Souhlasím s vámi, slečno Grangerová. Fawkes je však svobodný tvor, nemohli jsme ho tu držet násilím."

„Zajímalo by mě, kde teď je", myšlenka na krásného ptáka, který mu kdysi zachránil život, způsobila, že byl Harry zarmoucený ještě více. Všechno odchází, dokonce i zdánlivě nesmrtelní Fénixové. Skončila určitá etapa jejich života. Se smrtí Brumbála se přetrhlo poslední vlákno spojující je s tímto místem, teď to viděl zcela jasně.

„Vím, že na rozdíl od ostatních hostů, jste se rozhodli vrátit ještě dnes k sobě domů. Takže bych ráda přešla rovnou k věci." Minerva zvedla ze stolu složku s dokumenty a na okamžik se na ni mlčky hleděla, její myšlenky někde bloudily, ale po chvíli se vrátila do reality, zvedla hlavu a pozorně se na ně zadívala. „Albus svou poslední vůli sepsal už dávno. Během války byl přinucen nahlédnout do své vlastní budoucnosti a protože byl zodpovědný člověk, urovnal své záležitosti, jak nejlépe mohl. Určitě jste si vědomi, že vás v závěti zohlednil."

„Opravdu?" zavrtěl se Ron neklidně a pak zmlknul, když ho Hermiona s opovrživým pohledem šťouchla loktem.

„Nečekali jsme to, přiznávám, že jsem překvapená."

„Nemyslím, slečno Grangerová", poopravila si McGonagallová brýle. „Jste natolik inteligentní, abyste mohla předpokládat tuto možnost. Samozřejmě, že nejste jediní, kdo dnes navštívil tuto kancelář. Nebudeme to prodlužovat, jsem si jistá, že byste se rádi ještě setkali s přáteli", rozvázala složku a vyndala z ní tři dopisy. „Prosím, pokud budete mít nějaké pochybnost, ptejte se. Pokusím se pomoci, jak jen budu moci."

Krémové obálky s charakteristickým písmem ředitele. Harry měl takovou v ruce naposledy, když před dvěma lety dostal do rukou své hodnocení OVCE. Na krátký okamžik ji obracel v dlaních, než rozlomil magickou pečeť, která chránila obsah. Třesoucími prsty vyjmul list a trochu zamlženýma očima hleděl na rovné, elegantní a tak dobře známé Albusovo písmo.

„Knihy pojednávající o bílé magii a ochranných kouzlech", zaslechl ze strany Hermionin povzdech. To ho donutilo, aby i on konečně začal číst svůj dopis.

_Milý Harry._

_Čas je pro nás tak neúprosný. Vracím se vzpomínkami k noci, když jsem tě poprvé uviděl. Malé, nevinné dítě, a už zatížené tak obrovským úkolem. Přiznám se, že jsem se bál, nikdy jsem se nestaral o nemluvně, a tak jsem tě dal tam, kde jsem si myslel, že ti bude nejlépe._

_Merlin ví, že i přes to, co jsi tam vytrpěl, toho rozhodnutí nelituji. Přežil jsi, a to je pro mě nejdůležitější._

_Možná si myslíš, že jsem tě považoval za pouhou zbraň. Vzpomínám si na Severusova slova..._

„_Špehoval jsem__ pro vás, lhal jsem pro vás, riskoval jsem pro vás život a všechno jsem to dělal, aby byla zajištěna bezpečnost Lilyina syna. A teď mi říkáte, že ho vedete jako prase na porážku... "_

_Musíš mi věřit, Harry, tak to nikdy nebylo._

Harry se svistem vtáhnul vzduch nosem. Snape ho bránil? Před Brumbálem? Nemožné! I když byl Snape jedním z nejslavnějších špionů minulého války, kdyby mohl, sám by Zlatého chlapce zabil. Harry nejednou viděl v jeho očích nenávist. S obtížemi se vrátil ke čtení.

_Ze zpětného pohledu mohu říci, že si se hrdě zhostil svého úkolu. Věřím, že James a Lily mají možnost nahlížet do tvého života a jsou opravdu pyšní na muže, do kterého jsi dorostl._

_Můj drahý chlapče, já jsem nikdy neměl své vlastní děti, moje práce a oddanost škole mi to neumožnily. Přesto ničeho nelituji, zastoupili jste mou rodinu důstojně. Víš ... každý člověk má osobu, ke které se chce vrátit, kterou považuje za otce, bratra, nebo syna. Také jsem měl takovou osobu._

_To jsi ty, Harry._

_Jsem příliš starý, abys mě nazýval otcem, ale po celou tu dobu jsem na tebe myslel jako na svého vnuka._

„Nikdy jsi mi to neřekl", zašeptal a protočil očima. „Nemyslíš, že je na to trochu pozdě?" Zavrtěl hlavou, když se setkal s Hermioniným tázavým pohledem a znovu se soustředil na list ve své ruce.

_Nikdy jsi nebyl sám, můj chlapče, ale já vím, že jsi se tak nejednou cítil. Možná jsi naštvaný, že jsem ti to neřekl dříve. Odpusť starému muži, už jednou jsem ti říkal, že dokonce i ti nejlepší dělají chyby, ale já osobně si myslím, že domácí skřítkové ... To nic._

_Už jsem psal, že nemám žádné vlastní děti. Musím dodat, že v této chvíli jsem také posledním z mého rodu, proto tě s důvěrou ustanovuji svým hlavním dědicem._

_V souvislosti s tím bych chtěl, abys přijal mé rodinné sídlo z otcovy strany. Nachází se v Irsku, v nezakreslitelném hrabství Red Hills. Západy slunce jsou tam opravdu krásné._

_Doufám, že se ti můj dárek líbí a budeš ho považovat za svůj druhý domov. Dlouho jsem tam nebyl, ale věřím, že domácí skřítkové mu nedovolili zchátrat. Přikládám odpovídající obrázek._

_Milý Harry, žij tak, aby každý den byl pro tebe nové dobrodružství, nehledej ve své minulosti žádná selhání, to není tvůj úděl._

_Tvůj (dle mého vlastního mínění) dědeček, Albus Brumbál._

Harry vložil dopis do obálky a vytáhl z ní zmíněnou fotografii. Mezi vysokými skalami, které ve světle slunce dostávaly červenou barvu, stál...

„Hrad... Dostal jsem hrad?", vykoktal šokovaně.

Pokračování příště


	2. Kapitola 2

2. kapitola

„Kámo, já ti vůbec nerozumím", Ron vydupával cestičku na koberci v bytě na Grimmauldově náměstí 12.

„Když mně je tady opravdu dobře." Harry si usrkl horké kávy a přimhouřil oči požitkem. Po dni plném práce, kdy stíhali jakéhosi zdivočelého vlkodlaka, měl pocit, že by dokázal spočítat snad všechny kosti ve svém těle. Jeho přítel zřejmě takové problémy neměl, když dokázal nabírat další kilometry v jejich obývacím pokoji.

„Bože, kámo, přece ti neříkám, aby si se tam přestěhoval", zasténal Ron a na chvíli se zastavil. „Nechápu, jak můžeš pít tenhle hnůj", zašklebil se při pohledu na hrnek černé tekutiny. „Mohli bychom se tam přemístit a prohlédnout si to zblízka, no ne? Kromě toho, jako vlastník jsi přinejmenším povinen se tam aspoň ukázat."

„Mám rád kávu...", pokrčil rameny černovlasý mladík a promnul prsty unavené oči. „Vždyť víš, kolik mám práce. Mám stůl zavalený spisy na dalších šest měsíců. Vlkodlaci, vybuchující kotlíky, kletby na domech bývalých bystrozorů, magické pokusy na zvířatech. Zapomněl jsem na něco? Ach! Smrtijedi! Zorganizovali další, velmi úspěšný útok na Moodyho dům. A nezáleží na tom, že už nežije. Naprosto v souladu se zásadou, že hříchy otců se přenášejí na syny, se muži v bílých maskách rozhodli pobavit s jeho sestrou a jejími vnoučaty."

„Harry..."

„A ty mi říkáš, abych si vzal volno a šel na dovolenou do Irska...", opřel se pohodlně na křesle a nohy si vyložil na opěrku pohovky stojící vedle. „Kdy, Rone? Řekni mi, kdy to mám udělat? Před, nebo po práci? Nebo možná v přestávce na oběd?"

„No, jistě!", udeřil se Ron dramaticky do čela. „Jak jsem mohl! Zapomněl jsem, že všichni bystrozoři byli postiženi kletbami Densaugeo a Confudus, právě teď vesele pobíhají po Zapovězeném lese, předstírají, že jsou králíci a žerou salát. Na stráži zůstal jenom úžasný Zlatý chlapec, naděje kouzelnického světa, Vyvolený..."

„Přestaň!"

„... který porazil Pána Bez Nosu a... jeho přítel a pomocník Ron Weasley, jediný a nepostradatelný..." Ron se konečně posadil a shodil Harryho nohy z pohovky. „Jo, kamaráde, to hodně vysvětluje. Musíš stát na vartě, aby kouzelnický svět nelehl popelem."

„Velmi vtipné."

„Řekl bych spíš _tragické_, ale když myslíš...", pokrčil zrzek rameny a natáhl se pro jablko na stole, do kterého se zahryznul s výrazem tak zarputilým, jako kdyby útočil na smrtelně jedovatého pavouka.

„To ti až tak záleží na té cestě do Irska?"

„Mně?", podíval se na něho Ron s ironickým překvapením. „Ale kdepak, koneckonců na mě hrad nečeká."

Harry si povzdechl, vstal ze svého křesla a prohrábnul si rukou vlasy, které, i když delší než ve školních časech, stále byly nepoddajné a neuspořádané.

„Jdu se osprchovat. Po té hře na schovávanou v lese, mám pocit, jako kdyby mi za košilí vyrostla borovice."

„Jasně", polkl Weasley sousto a rozvalil se pohodlně na pohovce. „Nezapomněl jsi, že dnes máme schůzku s Hermionou a Ginny v Příčné ulici? Nebo to taky není důležité?"

„Vím o tom. Vykoupu se a můžeme jít", Harry zamířil šouravým krokem k východu. Zastavil se u dveří. „Taky by se ti ho hodilo... Máš ve vlasech pavučinu", pronesl škodolibě a zmizel v hale. Z pokoje za ním dolehl ruch, jako kdyby někdo v panice přeskočil stůl.

...

Horké proudy vody stékaly po těle muže stojícího ve sprše. Se zavřenýma očima a dlaněmi opřenými o kachličky, se oddával relaxační masáži.

V domě na Grimmualdově náměstí 12 žil společně s Ronem už čtyři roky. Ihned po ukončení studia navrhl Harry příteli, aby se k němu přestěhoval. Nechtěl v Siriově domě bydlet sám. Weasley, s výrazem jakoby Vánoce přišly o něco dřív, okamžitě souhlasil s jeho návrhem. Po dvou dnech se objevil v jeho krbu, táhnul za sebou svůj kufr a chvilku po něm se do obývacího pokoje přemístili Ginny, Fred a George, se zbytkem jeho věcí.

Nějaký čas si žili v relativní pohodě, sami ve dvou to zvládali celkem dobře. O dva měsíce později stály na prahu Guinevera a Hermionu a prohlásily, že dům by měl být zrekonstruován, a ony se rozhodly být tak hodné, že ochotně pomohou dvěma osamělým mužům. Ubránit se odhodlané ženě je obtížné, a když jsou dvě... naprosto nemožné.

Po následující tři týdny v domě zavládl skutečný Armageddon. Ron a Harry, s výmluvou na tvrdou práci na ministerstvu, se evakuovali v okamžiku, kdy dámy zatoužily poznat jejich oblíbené barvy, odstíny a vkus, a na stolku přistály tuny prospektů se vzorky tapet a obkladů.

Nicméně, ze zpětného pohledu musel Harry uznat, že dívky prokázaly úžasný cit pro věc a dům nyní vypadal jako kříženec mezi mudlovsko - kouzelnickou vizí schizofrenika.

Už na první pohled bylo znát, na čem pracovala Hermiona a čím se zabývala Ginny.

Kuchyně byla dokonalým příkladem moderního interiéru. Bílé kachličky ostře kontrastovaly s nábytkem v tmavě granátové barvě. Hermioně se postarala, že nechyběla ani lednice, indukční varná deska, mikrovlnná trouba, toustovač a... k velké radosti Harryho, opravdový mudlovský kávovar. Všem čtyřem dalo dost práce, aby zajistili správné fungování elektrických spotřebičů v magickém domě.

V obývacím pokoji naopak převážila rudovlasá amatérská tradice. Jednu stěnu zdobil stylový nábytek z tmavého dřeva. Na oknech visely klasické bílé záclony a těžké závěsy v medové barvě odpovídaly sametovým potahům na dvou křeslech a pohovce. Ohromná knihovna laděná ve stylu ostatního umístěného nábytku, byla plná knih od titulů pojednávajících o magii až po několik kousků o oblíbeném sportu majitele - famfrpálu. V jistém ohledu se sem velká plazmová televize, stojící na malém stolku, hodila jak pěst na oko. Ale Harry s Ronem o tom nechtěli ani slyšet.

V sále visely nové, mnohem optimističtější obrazy a plátno s problémovou Uršulou Blackovou bylo konečně, za spousty jejího ohlušujícího křiku, odstraněno pomocí nějakého málo užívaného lektvaru, který Fred získal v Obrtlé. Bývalá hostitelka domu tak na věky spočinula v nejtemnějším koutě sklepa a tam, zabalená do černého sukna a nikým nerušena, konečně usnula věčným spánkem.

Harry byl Hermioně hluboce vděčný, že zastavila Ginny před invazí do jeho vlastní ložnice, rozhodně se toho raději ujal sám. Díky tomu teď vypadala přesně tak, jak si ji vždycky v minulosti přestavoval. Konečným výsledkem bylo něco, z čeho by Harryho Pottera nikdo nepodezříval. Přímo proti dveřím stála velká postel se čtyřmi sloupci, kterou zdobilo tmavě zelené povlečení s několika polštáři ve světlejším odstínu. Hráškově zelené stěny hezky kontrastovaly s ocelově šedými závěsy a baldachýnem ve stejné barvě. Podlahu pokrýval nadýchaný, olivově zelený koberec, který chránil před chladem a vyvolával příjemný pocit, když se jeho nohy zabořily do měkkých vláken. Vedle postele byl noční stolek, těsně přiléhající k jednoduchému pracovnímu stolku, který byl věčně navršený tunami papírů. Pod oknem byl široký parapet, na kterém Harry rád sedával za bezesných nocích a díval se na oblohu. Celek doplňovala velká komoda.

Ron, při pohledu na jeho ložnici, zůstal stát se široce otevřenými ústy a pak těžce zafuněl: „Harry... Tady to vypadá jak ve Zmojozelské koleji, nebudeš mít noční můry?"

Guinevera byla zřejmě stejného názoru, protože nic neřekla, sevřela rty a pouze nesouhlasně potřásla červenými vlasy. Hermiona zachránila situaci prohlášením, že tyhle barvy dobře poslouží muži pracujícímu ve stresových podmínkách, protože uklidňují a uvolňují.

Ginny to prohlášení nekontovala, ale svou frustraci si vybila na Ronově ložnici. Vymalovala a vybavila ji v barvách odpovídajících Nebelvíru a důkladně ji oblepila ohromujícím počtem plakátů s týmem Kudleyských kanonýrů.

Harry byl nejvíc uchvácený koupelnovými doplňky. Jeho vlastní koupelna byla prostorná, obložená smetanovo-bílými dlaždicemi. Staromódní měděná vana byla nahrazena moderní, se zabudovanou vodní masáží. V rohu stála i sprcha, ve které se právě teď oddával potěšení z horkého proudu vody.

Černovlasý chlapec otočil kohoutkem a boky si zabalil do načechraného ručníku. Přešel k zrcadlu a dlaní setřel zapařené sklo.

„Tvoje krása způsobuje třes mých odrazů", brouklo zrcadlo sexy hlasem.

„Sklapni", zavrčel, přejel si rukou na bradě a popadl hůlku, aby použil holící kouzlo. Snad jenom on může natrefit na zrcadlo s homosexuální preferencí. Podrážděně si povzdechl. „Jednou tě rozbiju."

„Ach, zraňuješ mé city", vzdychlo. „Kromě toho, neuděláš to, protože by ti to přineslo smůlu na mnoho let."

„Povídám si s neživými předměty, měl bych navštívit psychiatra", zamumlal Harry, když vycházel z koupelny.

„Jistě, urážej mě, vysmívej se mým citům, surovče!" zaskuhralo zrcadlo dřív, než za sebou stihnul zabouchnout dveře.

O deset minut později stál v obývacím pokoji u krbu a čekal na přítele.

...

Příčná ulice se nezměnila od doby, kdy ji jedenáctiletý Harry viděl poprvé, když sem přišel s Hagridem. Možná, že tu bylo jen víc lidí. Ano, určitě mnohem víc. Zlatý chlapec zoufale zasténal, když po odchodu z Děravého kotle zapadl do proudu lidské masy. Ze všech stran ho obklopilo tlachání, vůně bylin a podivných substancí. Kouzelníci se předbíhali na svých cestách do obchůdků, jedni sebou táhli velké překážející torny, jiní svými košťaty otloukali lýtka kolemjdoucích, a navzájem na sebe pokřikovali, buď zdvořile nebo výhružně, když se někdo odvážil do nich znenadání strčit. Výklady zářily barvami a snažily se překřičet dav, když vychvalovaly zboží.

_Košťata, nejlepší, nejmodernější! Plně vybavené, polstrované!_

_Tajemné lektvary, jen u nás!_

_Chcete získat srdce své nevěsty? Vejdi k Madam Malkinové! Pouze u nás nejmódnější oblečení sezóny!_

„Rány boží, odkud se berou?" Ron stál vedle něj a oprašoval z oblečení zbytky popela. „Zdá se mi, že pokaždé je jich tu víc."

„Hm...", zašklebil se mírně Harry. „Pospěšme do Fortescueovy cukrárny, holky už určitě čekají."

„Jak to vidím já, určitě přišly už dávno a provětraly všechny krámky. Vůbec ženám nerozumím." Weasley se protáhnul mezi jakýmsi párem, který před sebou tlačil vozík naplněný rozmanitým zbožím.

„Ani mi neříkej", obrátil Harry oči v sloup. „Jsou nepředvídatelnější, než lektvary ve Snapově učebně. I když si myslíš, že děláš všechno dobře, nikdy nevíš, kdy dojde k výbuchu."

„Jo", zařehtal se Ron. I když v tu chvíli nevěděl jestli kvůli tomu, co řekl jeho přítel, nebo proto, že se Harry rozplácnul jako dlouhý, tak široký, když do něho strčil nějaký poloobr Hagridova vzrůstu, láteřící ve dvou jazycích.

Ron si povzdechl, pomohl Harrymu vstát a instinktivně mu stáhnul šátek víc do čela. Od chvíle, kdy Zlatý chlapec porazil Voldemorta, překročila jeho sláva všechny přípustné meze a lidé ho obtěžovali, kdekoli se objevil. Naštěstí měl Harry schopnost splynout s davem, a když zmizely z jeho nosu všeobecně známé brýle, měl s tím problémů ještě míň. Každý, kdo chtěl vystoupit do řad bystrozorů, procházel kompletním zdravotním testem. Špatný zrak by mohl Vyvolenému působit obtíže v boji a tak první věc, kterou ministerští čaromedici udělali, byla náprava jeho oční vady. A protože Harry neměl rád magické klobouky, nosil kolem hlavy uvázaný obyčejný mudlovský šátek smotaný do čelenky, čímž účinně ukryl svou jizvu, a tak se chránil před zvědavýma očima.

„Díky, Rone." Zelenooký mladík se spěšně odtáhnul od stále klejícího muže a skryl se pod stříškou Ollivanderova obchůdku, aby si rychlým kouzlem očistil zablácený plášť.

„V pohodě. Když už jsi zase čistý a hezký, tak pohni", potáhnul ho Ron za rukáv směrem k cukrárně.

Uvnitř bylo plno, ale v jednom měl zrzavý bystrozor pravdu. Jeho sestra a přítelkyně už seděly u stolku, a téměř zoufale na ně mávaly rukama.

„Zase jdete pozdě", dívala se na ně Hermiona káravě.

„Nezačínej, Miono", sklouznul Ron na židličku a se širokým úsměvem na číšníka si okamžitě objednat velký pohár čokoládové, banánové a jahodové zmrzliny. Vedle sedící Harry tiše požádal o kávovo-smetanový dezert.

„Jak si se měl, Harry?" Ginny si rukou podepřela bradu a něžně na něho hleděla.

„Od včerejška?" ujistil se s úsměškem. „Myslím, že se nic nezměnilo."

„Jo, no jo", začervenala se zlehka.

„Nebuď protivný, Gin má o tebe prostě starost", zasunula si Hermiona pramen vlasů za ucho. „Už jsi přemýšlel nad tím, o čem jsme diskutovali posledně?"

„Nepřemýšlel", zapíchnul Ron lžičku do své zmrzliny a blaženě se usmál do poháru. „Stále platí, že odmítá třeba jen vidět svou novou usedlost."

„No, víš…"

„Neodmítám", odsekl Harry za stálého míchání zmrzliny. „Já prostě jenom nemám čas."

„Ale Harry, zítra je sobota, nemusíš do práce. Mohli bychom se jednoduše přemístit před bránu hradu." Ginny od sebe odstrčila talířek s napůl snězeným zákuskem.

„Nemůžeš se přemístit na místo, které neznáš", usmál se její snaze černovlasý mladík. „Dost mi záleží na mém těle, zejména na některých jeho částech, a nerad bych cestou něco ztratil."

Guinevera se začervenala ještě víc a její oči zaplály, jako kdyby si představila části, o kterých mluvil mladý muž usazený naproti ní.

„To není žádná výmluva, můžeme udělat přenášedlo", pokrčila rameny Hermiona. „Myslím, že jen hledáš záminky."

„Jenom nechápu, proč vám na tom tak záleží. Hrad jako hrad." Harry vložil do úst lžičku a s přimhouřenýma očima si vychutnával kávovou zmrzlinu, která se mu rozplývala na jazyku. Bez debat, dezerty Floriana Fortescue byly ty nejlepší, co kdy jedl. „Kromě toho, na Grimmualdově náměstí se cítím opravdu dobře, a to zvláště teď, když jste ten dům tak úžasně zrenovovaly", řekl s téměř veselým úsměvem.

„Nepodlézej. Nikdo tě nenutí, abys tam hned bydlel, stačí to místo jenom navštívit."

„Jo, říkal jsem mu to samé", zavrtěl hlavou Ron.

„Harry...", Hermiona natáhla ruku a stiskla dlaň přítele. „Je to obrovský dar. Brumbál tě opravdu považoval za velmi blízkého, když tě ustanovil hlavním dědicem. Vážně bys měl, už kvůli jeho památce, projevit vděk a aspoň trochu zájmu."

„Zájem", v zelených očích se objevily rozpaky a pocit viny. „Ne, že bych si toho necenil. Já jenom... Je to jeho domov, vyrostl tam, je jistě prosáklý jeho přítomností."

„Musíš se konečně se smrtí ředitele smířit. Kromě toho, pokud vím, vyrůstal někde jinde. Ten hrad byl dědictvím jeho otce, nežil tam. Možná jezdili do Irska na dovolenou... Já nevím..."

„Pěkná chalupa", odfrkl si Ron. „Někomu se to žije."

„Ronalde Weasley!" zavrtěla se Ginny s rozhořčením. „Uvědom si, o kom mluvíš!"

„Omlouvám se." Ron měl dost slušnosti, aby sklonil hlavu. Zase něco vypustil bez přemýšlení, sakra.

„Změníme téma, ne?", podíval se Harry prosebně na své přátele prosebně. „Slibuji, že o tom budu uvažovat, jo?"

„Samozřejmě, Harry."

Nejožehavější téma bylo zažehnáno a zbytek odpoledne jim uběhnul při nezávazném tlachání. Chlapec si oddechl a uvolnil se. Přátelé pro něho znamenali všechno, ale někdy se cítil zavalený jejich nekonečnou péčí. Ani na ně nemohl řvát. Někdy se přistihnul, že postrádá dobu, kdy chodil do Bradavic, kde na chodbách mohl vždycky narazit na někoho, na kom si mohl vybít svoji frustraci a vztek. Skutečně to bývalo svým způsobem osvěžující a mohl se tím odreagovat. S Ronem se žilo dost dobře, ale znali se natolik, že se neměli kvůli čemu pohádat. Zůstávali ještě Weasleyovi, kteří je navštěvovali poměrně často, ale také se nehodili na to, aby si jejich prostřednictvím kompenzoval stresující práci, nebo některé osobní problémy. Někdy ho prostě štvaly ty věčné úsměvy a obklopující atmosféra dobré vůle a neustálé podpory. Paradox? Možná. A možná měl prostě tolik let pořád poblíž nějakého toho nepřítele, někoho, s kým se neshodnul? Možná, že se mu v té idylce, v níž právě teď žil, jednoduše nedostávalo potřebného adrenalinu? Práce - ano - byla těžká a někdy opravdu nebezpečná, ale byl členem tak kvalifikované skupiny, že Harry vlastně nikdy nebyl ve skutečném ohrožení. _Jsem idiot, který si neváží toho, co má_ - už dávno došel k tomuto závěru a svým způsobem se s tím vyrovnal.

„Už zavírají", vytrhnul ho z přemýšlení Ginnin hlas. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a zjistil, že už se skutečně stmívá a z místních hostů zůstali jako poslední.

„To už uteklo tolik hodin?", pohlédl překvapeně na hodinky.

„V příjemné společnosti plyne čas úplně jinak." Dívka se na něho opět upírala ty svoje velké, hnědé oči. Opravdu si s ní bude muset brzy promluvit, už to začínalo být trapné.

„Nezajdete k nám ještě na kávu?", nabídnul nečekaně Harry a překvapil tím sám sebe.

„Jasně, s potěšením." Guinevera zazářila jako sluníčko a Harry v duchu proklel svou zbrklost.

„Ty bys byla natěšená, i kdyby tě pozval na Doušek živé smrti", odfrkl Ron a Harry s ním v duchu souhlasil.

„Zavři tu svou jedovatou pusu, Ronánku, opravdu se pořád chováš jako dítě", zazírala na něho zlostně sestra.

„Jdeme, nebo se budete hádat?" Hermiona zavěsila svou brašnu přes rameno a rovnou zamířila ke dveřím; cestou se rozloučila s majitelem cukrárny.

„Jdeme, jdeme", zamumlal Weasley a šel za ní. „Nebo smršťovací lektvar", zašeptal zlomyslně směrem k rozzuřené Ginny. Harry se zasmál, když si vzpomněl na slova, která autor tohoto lektvaru uvedl v knize: _"Lektvar, který způsobuje smršťování různých předmětů. Nedávat dětem na hraní, neukládat v blízkosti cenností, a muži by měli při manipulaci s lektvarem nosit zástěru pro ochranu části těla, která se nachází od pasu níže."_

...

Takhle pozdě večer ulice vůbec nepřipomínala tu, kterou byla před několika hodinami. Návštěvníci zmizeli a uzavřené obchody děsily svými tmavými výklady. Nikdo tady neznal slovo "neon", takže cestu osvětlovaly pouze sporadicky umístěné magické lucerny.

Čtveřice přátel pomalu mířila směrem k Děravému kotli, odkud se chtěli pomocí letaxové sítě přesunout do domu Harryho a Rona.

Potter pozoroval psy, kteří bojovali o zbytky u nedaleké popelnice, a Hermiona se znechuceně ošila. Příčná ulice v noci budila dojem, který nebyl o nic lepší než děsivá Obrtlá, a vůbec nepomáhalo, že nelegální aktivity a podezřelé zjevy nebyly její součástí, alespoň ne oficiálně.

Ginny vykřikla leknutím, když zpoza rohu vyběhla s pronikavým mňoukáním černobílá kočka a zkřížila jim cestu. Za ní letělo, na malých dětských metlách, pět dětí ve věku dvanáct nebo třináct let. S bojovým pokřikem prudce zatočily a hnaly se za vyděšeným zvířetem.

„Jak můžou, ubohé stvoření!" Hermiona, milovnice koček, se otočila na podpatku a nebýt Ronova pevného stisku, pravděpodobně by se za těmi spratky rozběhla.

„Uklidni se, to jsou asi děti ze sirotčince", brzdil mladík její snahu.

„Co tady dělají, po setmění, úplně bez dozoru?", divil se Harry.

„Pravděpodobně si jejich rodiče nemohou školu dovolit nebo jsou to sirotci", pokrčil přítel rameny.

„Takže se učí tady?" Harry se rozmáchnul rukou dokola a rozhlédl se, jako by hledal skrytou školu.

„Ne, jsou to samouci, učí je ulice." Ron nevypadal, že by si s tím dělal nějaké starosti.

„Ale..., ale všechny děti mají právo na vzdělání, neexistuje něco jako povinná školní docházka?" zíral na něj Harry nevěřícně.

„Jak můžeš vidět, všichni jsme si rovni, ale někteří jsou rovnější. Pojďme už, dostal jsem hlad."

„Ale oni jsou tak malí." Harry pořád stál uprostřed ulice, lhostejný k Ginny, která ho tahala za rukáv k Děravému kotli.

„Harry...",povzdechla si Hermiona. „Tohle není mudlovský svět, tady když nemáš peníze nebo jsi z dětského domova, do žádné školy tě nevezmou. Výjimku tvoří pouze děti s velkým magickým potenciálem."

„To nechápu, není to jejich vina", zelené oči ve tmě zaplály, stejně jako kočce, která je před chvílí minula. „S každým dítětem by mělo být zacházeno stejně", podíval se na Rona. „Tví rodiče nebyli bohatí, ale přesto jsme se všichni učili ve škole."

„Ehh ... to je pravda." Zrzavá dívka se pevněji zahalila do hábitu a konečně pustila jeho pomačkaný rukáv. „Ale my jsme si mohli dovolit knihy, oblečení, vybavení a nikdo z nás... Nemuseli jsme pracovat."

„Oni pracují?" S každým vysloveným slovem se mladík rozčiloval víc a víc.

„No samozřejmě, pomáhají rodičům v obchodech, čistí ulice, doručují zboží..."

„Ty jsi to věděla?" podíval se Harry směrem k Hermioně.

„Každý, kdo čte i něco jiného než "Famfrpál v průběhu věků", ví o situaci v magickém světě", prohlásila suše.

„Představ si, že jsem četl víc než jen sportovní magazín, ale nějak jsem to nevěděl", zavrčel temně a pohnul se směrem k hospodě. „Proč se tím ministerstvo nezabývá?"

„Pff, jako kdyby se zajímali o cokoli jiného, než o vlastní židle", odfrknul si Ron.

„Hermi, pracuješ na ministerstvu, na odboru vzdělávání... Nikdy tě nenapadlo řešit tohle téma?" Otevřel dveře do hospody a okamžitě zamířil ke krbu, kde sáhl do misky s letaxem. Aniž by čekal na odpověď, hodil ho do ohně a zamumlal si pod vousy „Grimmualdovo náměstí 12."

Sám jako dítě vyrůstal v otřesných podmínkách, tolik let žil v sebelítosti nad vlastním osudem, aniž by si uvědomil, že prakticky přímo pod jeho nosem žijí děti, které mají ještě méně. On mohl alespoň chodit do školy, nemusel si vydělávat na živobytí. Ne, že by byl najednou nadšený ze svého dětství, pořád to byla noční můra. Ale poprvé se na to podíval z pohledu těch, kteří na tom byli zřejmě ještě hůř. Tvrdě dopadl na nejbližší křeslo, lhostejný k jeho popelem znečištěném oděvu.

„Harry! Není to tak jednoduché." Hermiona se vedle něho objevila se zbytkem přátel. „Opravdu nemáš ponětí, kolik lidí se musí zabývat přijetím nového zákona, postupy vyžadují..."

„Je to těžší, než další návrh na změnu zákona o zneužívání magických tvorů?" usekl ji v půli věty. „Méně důležité než SPOŽÚS?"

„N... Ne...", začervenala se. Všichni věděli, že i po skončení školy stále bojovala za osvobození domácích skřítků. Bezvýsledně, ale vytrvale.

„Zabýváš se tím, i proti názoru samotných zúčastněných", zvedl mírně hlas. „Kdy ti dojde, že nechtějí být osvobozeni? Pavouci, když přijdou na svět, mají v mysli zakořeněno, že mají spřádat sítě, skřeti obchodují a bojují, trpaslíci se instinktivně starají o zahrady, skřítkové slouží lidem, protože jim to říká jejich přirozenost. Proč je chceš silou donutit, aby byli šťastní? Ono už jsou šťastní!"

„Protože jim nikdy nikdo neukázal, že mohou žít jinak!" vykřikla.

„Těm dětem to taky nikdo neukázal", řekl pomalu. V místnosti zavládlo ticho. Harry zíral do ohně, Ron opřený o stůl bedlivě studoval svou hůlku, Ginny si pohrávala s lemem šatů a Hermiona seděla s očima upřenýma na koberec. „Proč se nezajímáš o takhle důležitou věc?" zeptal se jemně.

„Harry, chápu, že jsi měl těžké dětství a proto..."

„Ale o to nejde! Já to prostě nechápu. Kdybych věděl, že ... Kdybych tušil..."

„Co bys udělal?"

„Já nevím... Bojoval bych za ně", vstal ze svého křesla.

Ano, bojovat - to uměl nejlépe. Cítil, jak se mu v žilách živě rozproudila krev, jako kdyby se před ním náhle zhmotnil nový protivník, který mu hodil rukavici. Opět měl před sebou poslání. Na co se starat o vybuchující kotlíky, prchající vlkodlaky, pche! Čím bylo několik zpozdilců s mánií o nadřazenosti? S tím se stejně dobře mohli vypořádat jiní bystrozoři. Zaplavilo ho vzrušení – byl rozhodnutý s tím něco udělat. Netušil, proč právě jemu připadl úkol narušit pravidla, která byla už po staletí normou v kouzelnickém světě, ale v jeho hlavě se, stejně jako za starých časů, začal rozvíjet plán.

„Promiňte, dejte si večeři beze mě, jsem unavený", zamířil pomalu na chodbu. „Rone, připrav prosím děvčatům místa na spaní, ať zůstanou přes noc. Popovídáme si ráno."

„Jasně", zamumlal Weasley. „Přespíte tu, že jo?" pohlédl na ně s nadějí. Nelíbilo se mu zůstat s Harrym sám, když byl v takové náladě. Obvykle se přítel uzavřel do sebe a on nevěděl, jak se s tím vypořádat.

...

Slunce pomalu pronikalo zatemněnými okny. Paprsky zvědavě nakoukly do zelené ložnice a polechtaly jejího spícího obyvatele na nose, který vyčníval z pod přikrývky. Harry si prsty několikrát podrbal podrážděnou kůži, pomalu otevřel oči, ale okamžitě je zase zavřel, aby uniknul světlu, které se rozlévalo po místnosti. Chvíli tam jen tak ležel a užíval si ticho a skutečnost, že je sobota a má volno. Pak se širokým úsměvem vyskočil z postele a běžel do koupelny.

V noci nemohl dlouho usnout, protože přemýšlel o včerejším rozhovoru. Klid v duši našel až ve chvíli, kdy kousky skládačky zapadly do sebe.

„Co že jsme dneska tak šťastní?" zamručelo zrcadlo ospalým hlasem. Černovlasý mladík mu nevěnoval žádnou pozornost, ale rovnou vstoupil do sprchy a otočil kohoutkem. Netrvalo dlouho a stál před zrcadlem a rozčesával si nepoddajné vlasy. „No tak, co se stalo? Dopřej mi taky trochu radosti."

„Raduj se z něčeho jiného", zamumlal s kartáčkem na zuby v ústech.

„Mám rád, když mě pošťuchuješ, medvídku", zamručelo zrcadlo. Harry si vodou vypláchnul zbytky zubní pasty a použil rychlé holící kouzlo. Pak se otočil, aby se sehnul ke spodnímu prádlu, které leželo na nízké stoličce. „Mmm... Zůstaň ještě chvíli tak", povzdechlo si zrcadlo rozněžnělé tím výhledem.

„Och!" zalapal chlapec po dechu, rychle si natáhnul boxerky a s lehkým ruměncem vypadl z koupelny. Ze zásuvky vytáhl čisté tričko a vybledlé džíny a oblečený rychle seběhnul dolů.

Z kuchyně vycházela lákavá vůně vajec smažených na slanině a horkých toustů. Zdá se, že dívky opravdu zůstaly na noc. Se spokojeným úsměvem vstoupil do místnosti a pohledem zabloudil na Hermionu a Rona, sedící u stolu, a také Ginny, která servírovala snídani.

„Hermi!" usmál se na překvapenou dívku ode dveří. „Kolik času ti zabere udělat přenášedlo?"

Pokračování příště


	3. Kapitola 3

3. kapitola

Irsko - jeden z nejkrásnějších ostrovů. Z východu je obklopený Irským mořem, na jihu jeho břehy omývají vody Atlantského oceánu. Byl ozdobený pásy zeleně, prastarými horami a náhorními plošinami. Můžete o něm říct mnoho, ale rozhodně ne, že by byl jednotvárný. Jezera, mokřiny, kopce, krásné výhledy... Pro amatérského fotografa je to země oplývající mlékem a strdím. Víc než osmdesát procent tohoto ostrova tvoří pastviny a zemědělská půda a tak asi nikoho nepřekvapí, že se mu říká Zelený ostrov. Nejvyšším vrcholem Irska je Corrain Tuathail v pohoří Kerry, které se nachází na jihozápadě. Severovýchodní částí ostrova je čedičová vrchovina Antrim, vybíhající až do moře jako fantastická žulová kolonáda, které se říká Giant´s Causeway – Cesta obrů.

A právě na toto místo se v pozdní odpoledne přemístily čtyři osoby.

Red Hills - nezakreslitená oblast, v níž se právě teď rozkládaly pouze louky plné květin a silně vonících bylin, vedle obrovských pastvin, kde se mírumilovně pásl dobytek. Byla obklopená úžasnými horskými útvary, ze kterých vedla stezka k pobřeží. Pár přístřešků, v létě obývaných pastevci, bylo ukryto hluboko v lese, aby se nikým nerušeni mohli v klidu zabývat svými záležitostmi.

„Krásné", zašeptala Ginny pokorně, jako by její hlas mohl narušit harmonii, která kolem vládla.

„No...", Ron vstal a osvobodil tak Harryho, na kterém přistál, a při té příležitosti ho dloubnul loktem do žaludku. „Kde je ten hrad?" rozhlédl se kolem sebe.

„Myslím, že bychom měli jít tímhle průsmykem", ukázala Hermiona dopředu, kde vedla cesta mezi skály.

„Nemělo by tu být víc domů?" rozhlédnul se černovlasý mladík při hledání jakékoliv známky civilizace. Všude, kam oko dohlédlo, byli obklopeni mořem zeleně.

„Ne nezbytně", upravil si Ron batoh a zamířil rovnou přes louku směrem, který navrhla Hermiona. „V těchto krajích lidé nemají rádi sousedy příliš blízko u sebe, někdy jsou obydlené části vzdálené i s několik desítek kilometrů."

„Ať žijí přátelští sousedé", zabručel chlapec ke svému příteli.

„Víte, že se tady nachází vrch Newgrange?" Hermiona téměř nadskakovala vzrušením. Rozhlížela se kolem sebe, jako by se snažila zapamatovat každý detail přírody, která ji obklopovala.

„Newgrange? To je nějaké pohřebiště, ne?" Ron nevypadal nadšený vyhlídkou návštěvy nějakého hřbitova.

„Vážně jsi o Irsku nic nečetl?"

„A na co?" vrhnul na ni jeden ze svých nechápavých pohledů.

„Harry tady získal dědictví, tak je asi logické, že bychom o tomto místě měli něco vědět." Ani se na něho nepodívala, očima stále hltala okolní kopce.

„No dobře... Co je to za kopec?"

„Newgrange je starší než Mykény, Stonehenge nebo pyramidy!" vzrušením málem křičela.

Ron se bezmocně obrátil oči na Harryho a řekl: „Rozuměl jsi něčemu z toho?"

Tmavovlasý chlapec pokrčil rameny a trochu nejistě se usmál. "Ani slovo."

Ron vydechl úlevou, cítil nějak jistější, když měl společníka v té temnotě.

„... A když, někdy 1962, nepamatuji si to přesně, archeologové objevili labyrinty hrobky Newgrange, ukázalo se, že už ve čtvrtém století před naším letopočtem měli stavitelé působivé astronomické znalosti. Chápete to? Rozlehlý megalitický hřbitov v údolí řeky Boyne má obrovskou historickou hodnotu, jen málo z evropských hřbitovů z předkřesťanských dob se s ním může srovnávat. To je prostě úžasné!" pokračovala a neodradilo ji ani jejich mlčení. Ginny se radši neozývala vůbec; na jednu stranu nechtěla vstoupit do koalice se zmateně vypadajícími muži, na druhou stranu se bála přiznat, že o Irsku nic, ale nic neví.

„To je opravdu velmi zajímavé, Hermi", zavrtěl Harry hlavou a tvrdohlavě si zíral pod nohy.

„Že jo?" potěšila se dívka upřímně. „Musím si o tom přečíst víc, je tu tolik zajímavých míst."

Pomalu se nořili do stále divočejších horských úseků. Pokroucená stezka se vzpínala vysoko mezi vrcholky hor a oni, neuvyklí na takové dlouhé procházky, šli pomaleji a pomaleji. Dokonce i Hermiona se po chvíli odmlčela a ztěžka oddechovala, až se Ron slitoval a vzal si od ní kabelu naplněnou jídlem a mapami. Konečně, po třech hodinách úmorné výpravy, stáli na vrcholu jednoho z kopců. Ginny se rukama opřela o kolena a v předklonu lapala po dechu.

„Dál nejdu, nechte mě tady umřít", zasténala.

„Nemusíš jít dál", zastavil Harry vedle ní. Před nimi se rozkládalo údolí, ve kterém stál hrad obklopený horami. Z jedné strany byla stavba sloučena se skálou, z druhé strany zdi hradu sestupovaly do dalšího průsmyku, za kterým se rozkládala rozlehlá pláž. Tvar budovy byl přizpůsobený okolnímu terénu a to zapříčinilo jeho nestejnorodou strukturu. Nad obrovskou tvrzí se vypínaly tři věže s vysokými špičatými střechami, na kterých se třepotaly červené prapory s obrazem zlatého lva.

„Jako kdyby byl pán domu přítomen...", zamumlal Ron.

„Co?", stočil k němu Harry trochu nepřítomný pohled.

„Vlajky", ukázal mladík na věže. „Jsou vyvěšené."

„A co s tím?"

„Vytahují se na uvítání pána domu a visí, dokud panství neopustí. Je to znamení pro ostatní - Jsem doma, návštěvníci vítejte."

„Ale... Brumbál přece..."

„No právě", trhnul sebou mírně Weasley. „Je možné, že tady o jeho smrti nevědí?"

„Rone, on tady nebydlel, takže vlajky by měly být spuštěné. Sám jsi to říkal." Ginny si zvědavě prohlížela kamennou budovu. Hlavice věží byly zakončené cimbuřím, které bylo na mudlovských hradech důležitým obranným detailem. Lučištníci, skrytí v jejich mezerách před šípy nepřátel, se dokázali dost dlouho bránit. Pravděpodobně stejným způsobem se ochraňovali i kouzelníci. Dvě bašty pyšnící se po stranách hradu naznačovaly, že majiteli hrad původně sloužil nejen jako přepychový dům, ale také jako pevnost. V pomalu zapadajícím slunci zářily měděné střechy, nad nimiž kroužili skřehotaví rackové.

Hrad byl obklopen osm metrů vysokou obrannou zdí a padací most, v tomto okamžiku spuštěný, zval ke vstupu.

Pomalu sešli dolů, směrem k té impozantní budově. Čím k ní byli blíž, tím více se jim líbila. Stoletý břečťan obrůstal její zdi a dodával jí svěží zelenou barvu. Lesklá okna se skládala z malých osmihranných sklíček a většinou byla zdobená ručně malovanými vitrážemi. Když minuli bránu, před jejich očima se objevilo obrovské nádvoří, protkané cestičkami a záhony plných zeleně a barevných květin.

„Kámo, jaká chalupa, je to větší než Bradavice!" rozhlížel se Ron kolem sebe se zvednutou hlavou a s ústy dokořán.

„Vypadá na středověký" hodnotila Hermiona architekturu, plná obdivu a uznání. „Nepravidelné tvary, široké zdi, no a citadela...", ukázala na velkou, masivní věž, která se tyčila na skále. „Je okrouhlá, takže představoval místo odporu proti beranidlům. Podívejte se na vstup, nachází se několik metrů nad zemí a lezlo se tam po žebříku. Takové věže sloužily jako pokladnice nebo vězení, a v případě útoku se v nich ukrývali lidé. Harry...", dívčin pohled byl plný úžasu. "Tohle je opravdu opevněný hrad."

Došli k obrovským, bohatě vyřezávaným dveřím. Harry natáhl ruku, aby zaklepal, ale otevřely se dřív, než se jich dotknul.

„Harry Pottere, pane!" objevil se těsně před nimi malý skřítek s vypoulenýma očima, oblečený v podivné, příliš dlouhé haleně a ponožkách v různých barvách.

„Dobby?" otevřel Harry ústa překvapením. "C... Co tady děláš?"

„Dobby je dobrý skřítek. Dobby slyšel, že Harry Potter dostal od ředitele hrad", zamrkal skřítek náhlým smutkem. "Dobby se objevil, aby sloužil Harrymu Potterovi, musel všechno připravit na jeho příchod a je tu také Winky a...", sklonil hlavu. „Moc práce tu nebylo, skřítkové pana ředitele jsou opravdu dobří pracovníci."

„Jsem moc rád, že jsi tady", usmál se lehce černovlasý mladík.

„Dobby má taky radost, ukáže Harrymu Potterovi a jeho přátelům komnatu s jídlem."

„Nooo, konečně něco zajímavého", protlačil se Ron dopředu. „Doprovoď nás, umíráme hlady", zasmál se na skřítka.

...

Pokud si Harry myslel, že se mu podaří seznámit s jeho novým panstvím za jeden večer, hrubě se zmýlil. Po syté večeři vyrazili na prohlídku panství pod vedením skřítka se jménem Pupínek, který byl kombinací správce a komorníka.

Samozřejmě se to neobešlo bez krátkého střetu s Hermionou, která se hned zeptala, jestli by skřítek nechtěl změnit jméno. Bylo to způsobeno tím, že Pupínkova tvář vypadala jakoby chudáček prodělal neštovice a ona usoudila, že své jméno dostal jako výsměch. Nicméně, stvoření se pouze důstojně napřímilo se slovy, že jméno mu dal otec pana Albuse a rád by si ho ponechal. Ale pokud by si to pan Potter přál, on se přirozeně přizpůsobí jeho doporučení.

Harry si to nepřál.

Další otázka slečny Grangerové byla snadno předvídatelná, protože chtěla vědět, kolik Pupínek vydělává. Skřítek se v úžasu zastavil a vytřeštil na ni oči, už tak dost vypouklé.

„Slečna chce Pupínka urazit?"

„Samozřejmě, že ne. Chci se jen ujistil, že jste odměňováni za svou práci. Každá bytost má právo na přiměřený plat", mračila se dívka.

„Pupínek je uctivý skřítek, pracuje pro rod Brumbálů celé roky a nikdy by se k něčemu takovému nesnížil."

„Ty mi nerozumíš", zvedla Hermiona prst v poučném gestu, jako by se snažila něco vysvětlit velmi tupému studentovi. "Těžce pracujete a každý člověk si zaslouží výplatu.

„Pupínek není člověk, Pupínek je skřítek."

„Ale..."

„Skřítkové, kteří pracují na hradě, by radši dali přednost dostat oblečení, než by si vzali peníze od pána. Mají svou hrdost a tradici." Otočil se k Harrymu a zkoumavě se na něho podíval. „Přeje si pan Potter, aby skřítci opustili panství?"

„Ne, samozřejmě, že ne", odfrknul si chlapec, mírně zděšený touto možností.

„Takže nás pan Potter nebude urážet nabídkou platu?" ujistil se skřítek.

„Rozhodně ne", potvrdil Harry a vyhnul se pohledu na Hermionu.

„Pupínek hned věděl, že velký pan Brumbál měl pravdu, když ustanovil takového moudrého muže novým pánem", přikývnul skřítek. „Můžeme pokračovat?"

„Veď nás." Harry měl pocit, že si právě udělal velké mínus u své kamarádky, ale upřímně řečeno nesouhlasil s její touhou o záchranu kohokoli proti jeho vůli. Hermiona má určitě dobré úmysly, ale zřejmě vůbec nepochopila letité tradice a zvyky některých tvorů. Jednou věcí si však byl jistý. Skřítkové žijící na hradě byli odlišní od těch, které znal. Zdálo se, že kdokoli si je vybíral jako zaměstnance, udělal to s velkou rozvahou. Styděl se to přiznat, ale Dobby, s jeho zbrklostí, chováním a podivným vyjadřováním, nesahal Pupínkovi ani po paty. To samozřejmě neznamenalo, že by si necenil věrnosti a zvláštního pouta, které ho s Bradavickým skřítkem spojovalo.

Emeraldfog* se rozhodně lišil od toho, co poznali v Bradavicích. Byl větší, zařízený ve starém dobrém anglickém stylu a vyzařoval magii. Bylo ji cítit v každém koutě. Ochranná magie přímo dýchala ze zdí, obklopovala všechno kolem a dávala pocit bezpečí. Dá se říci, že prorostla zdmi a žila svým vlastním životem.

...

Harry se zvědavě rozhlížel po velkých komnatách s velkými, světlými okny a s krby zapuštěnými do zdí. Množství ložnic ho zaskočilo a přemýšlel, k čemu kdo potřebuje tolik pokojů. Obrovská knihovna představovala rozkoš pro Hermionu, její tvář byla plná známé žízně po poznání a dívka by se nejraději utábořila přímo uprostřed místnosti, jen aby mohla nasávat tu atmosféru. Po několika hodinách prohlížení byl Harry ochoten dát vše za pohodlné křeslo, kde by si mohl sednout a dát odpočinout svým unaveným nohám, a to neprohlédli ani polovinu.

„Teda kámo, tady je to úžasné! Jakmile řekneš, že se chceš přestěhovat, sbalím věci a za hodinu jsme zpátky." Ron zřejmě k tomuto místu zahořel s láskou na první pohled.

„A ta knihovna! Opravdu, Harry, ty jsi nepochybně majitelem jedné z nejunikátnějších sbírek", zářily Hermioně oči vzrušením.

„Viděli jste koupelny?" zavřela Ginny zasněně oči a položila si hlavu na ruce. "Jsou jako ty prefektské."

„Odkud můžeš vědět, jak vypadají koupelny prefektů?" odfrknul si Ron.

„Hermi byla jedním z nich", pokrčila rameny.

„Chodily jste se spolu koupat?" vytřeštil Ron oči, nervózně pohledem přeskakoval ze sestry na kamarádku a zpět.

„Ronalde Weasley!"

„Ve dvou?", červenal se chlapec víc a víc. „Nechci to vědět, nedokážu si to ani představit", potřásl zděšeně hlavou. „Jsi moje sestra, to by mohlo narušit moji psychiku, způsobit trvalé poškození..."

„Dala jsem jí heslo, ty idiote!", umlčela ho Hermiona úderem ze zadu do hlavy. „Absolutně nechápu, jak si můžeš myslet, že... že...", koktala a bezmocně protočila oči.

„Nemůžeš si to představit, protože jsem tvoje sestra", podívala se na něho Ginny bystře. „Takže s Hermi bys takový problém neměl?"

Harry se tiše zasmál, když vyslechnul jejich rozhovor; pozoroval jak jeho přítel náhle zrudnul a dívka sedící vedle něho v rozpacích sklonila hlavu.

„Gin", zasyčela směrem ke kamarádce, která nevinně zamrkala a pak se podívala na Pottera. „Tak co? Nastěhuješ se sem, že jo?"

„To nemám v úmyslu", zavrtěl černovlasý mladík hlavou.

„Ale Harry, tady je to skvělé, každý by chtěl bydlet na hradě!"

„Příliš velké, Ginny. Mám dojem, že abych došel včas na snídani, musel bych vstávat o hodinu dříve."

„Přeháníš, jako obvykle", kroutila Hermiona na prstě pramínek vlasů. „Bylo by to jako návrat do Bradavic. Strávil jsi polovinu svého života bydlením v něčem takovém a neměl jsi s tím žádný problém."

„To byl velký rozdíl. Okolo neustále kroužily stovky lidí, vždycky jsi mohla někoho potkat, s někým promluvit, ale tady?" rozmáchnul se rukou kolem sebe. „Cítil bych se jako ve vyhnanství."

Tiché prásknutí způsobilo, že se všichni podívali ke dveřím, kde se objevil skřítek, který v rukou držel podnos s kouřící kávou, čajem a talířem máslových sušenek. Opatrně ho postavil na stůl, pak se lehce uklonil a stejně tiše zmizel.

„Za to služby bys měl prvotřídní", zamumlal Ron, nalil si čaj a natáhnul se pro křehkou dobrotu.

„Rone!" zamračila se na něho Hermiona a pak obrátila svou pozornost zpět k Harrymu. „Tak co s tím hodláš udělat?"

„Vlastně, mám jeden nápad", začal opatrně Harry.

„Budeš tu pořádat okázalé akce?" Weasley spolkl zákusek a široce se usmál.

„Ne... Myslím si, že tohle místo by se dalo využít úplně jinak."

„Takže?"

„Škola."

„Co?" vyvalil Ron oči, jeho ruka ztuhla na cestě k talířku.

„Chtěl bych tu otevřít další školu kouzel", řekl Harry pomalu.

„Ty jsi šílený", zalapal po dechu přítel. „Zbláznil se, řekněte mu něco", podíval se prosebně na dívky.

Ginny zírala na chlapce, jako kdyby ho viděla poprvé. To je neuvěřitelné, že dostal něco tak krásného, drahého, luxusního a chce to změnit na školu?! To je přece nenormální! Mohl se sem přestěhovat a jednou... Jednou, až se ožení, přivést ji sem a... Představivost jí promítla poměrně velkou hromádku dětí, které vesele pobíhají komnatami a křičí radostí. Pozvánky na čaje, recepce, plesy... Konečně by si mohla splnit své sny. Nikdo by už netvrdil, že Weasley rovná se malý, pokroucený domek. Vždycky přece věděla, že se jednou vezmou. Milovala ho od chvíle, kdy ho poprvé uviděla, byl její hrdina. Nikdy o něm nepochybovala, vždy věrně stála po jeho boku. Byl rytíř, který ji zachránil před drakem! Dobře, ukázalo se, že drak je bazilišek, ale zlý Lord, který ji uvěznil, také zemřel jeho rukou. Nikdy neuvěřila pomluvám, které se o něm šířily, vždy ho podporovala. Nejdřív v Brumbálově armádě, pak na ministerstvu kouzel, a nakonec i během závěrečné bitvy. Byl její vlastní, soukromý Zlatý Chlapec. Bezmezně v něj věřila a doufala, že jednoho dne ji opravdu vezme z Doupěte a v nádheře zapadajícího slunce odveze na svůj zámek, a teď... Teď, když jsou sny na dosah ruky, tak on...

„To je skvělý nápad, Harry!" přerušil její myšlenky hlas Hermiony. Pomalu otočila pohled jejím směrem a nevěřícně se na ni podívala.

„Skvělý?" vydechla tiše.

„Ale samozřejmě!" Hermiona Grangerová si neuvědomovala, že svými slovy pouze otáčí ostřím, které se náhle objevilo v břiše zrzavé dívky. „Jistě, bude to vyžadovat obrovské přípravy. Je třeba najmout specialisty, upravit interiér, vybavit třídy, zřídit ložnice studentů, získat učitele, ale... To všechno se dá udělat!" Její tvář se rozzářila inspirací a Guinevera věděla, že právě prohrála. Že její naděje a sny, které si tak krásně poskládala, a které se staly hmatatelnou skutečností při zkoumání hradu, ležely v troskách.

„Kámo, a co tvoje práce u bystrozorů?" zeptal se Ron váhavě.

„Sám jsi říkal, že bych se měl vzdát posedlosti všechny zachránit", podíval se něho Harry nejistě. „Na konec to nikoho ani nezaujme, o jednoho bystrozora víc nebo míň..."

„No, ale je to tak divné."

„Divné?" nevydržela Ginny. „Je to naprostý blud! Dostal jsi něco tak nádherného a chceš sem přitáhnout bandu děcek? Pomysli na svou budoucnost, na své děti! Jednou, až...", zadrhla se a zhluboka nadechla.

„Jednou, až se konečně oženíš, mohl bys tu vytvořit úžasný domov. Je tu tolik prostoru, zahrady, místo pro večírky, rauty. Harry! Jsi slavná osoba, musíš myslet realisticky. Dospět a konečně ukázat, za co stojíš. Chováš se jako vždy, něco ti přijde na rozum a okamžitě to chceš přivést k životu. Škola? Je ti dvacetdva let! Co bys chtěl učit? Nauku o Mudlech? Létání na koštěti?"

„Obranu proti černé magii", zaseknul ji Harry ostře. Jeho pohled ztvrdnul a dívce přešel mráz po zádech.

„Banda děcek, říkáš. A já říkám, že každé dítě má právo na vzdělání, a pokud můžu v tomto směru něco udělat, využiji každou příležitost, kterou mi osud přinese a zklamu tě... Nemám v plánu pořádat bankety! Mám ukázat, za co stojím? Myslím, že jsem to už ukázal dostatečně. Celý můj život se točil kolem války. Jako dítě jsem se snažil přežít u Dursleyových, pak ve škole, kde každým rokem přicházela nová nebezpečí, na která jsem skutečně nebyl připravený", podíval se na Rona a Hermionu. „Nikdo z nás nebyl. V sedmém ročníku poslední rozehrávka a následný boj, tentokrát plný krve a násilí. Víš, že vrhám Avadu se stejnou lehkostí jako Smrtijedi? Jediná věc, která mě od nich liší, je vina, noční můry, které se vrací noc co noc.

A na závěr... nemám v úmyslu se ženit, nemám v úmyslu mít děti. Po tom všem jsem citově vyprahlý. Nikdy bych nedal svým blízkým to, co očekávají. Nemám v sobě potřebnou citlivost, obětavost a nadšení. Manželka? Potomci? Očekávali by závazek, péči, ohleduplnost a jediné, co by dostali, je člověk, který žije minulostí, který si pamatuje všechny padlé a pořád přemýšlí, co měl udělat, aby k tomu nedošlo...", odmlčel se, unavený tím nečekaným výbuchem. Konečně to řekl, vyhodil to ze sebe, a překvapivě, vůbec se necítil lépe. „Omlouvám se..."

Na místnost padlo ticho. Ron zíral nejistě na své vlastní ruce, opravdu nevěděl, co na to říct. Každý z nich si nesl na zádech pytel vzpomínek, který by nejradši odhodil do kouta a nechal ho zapadat prachem. Ale i on věděl, že nemohli. Museli si to pamatovat, protože to byl projev úcty k těm, kteří se obětovali. Doteď však věřil, že se Harry s Ginny ožení a založí rodinu. Nejspíš se mýlil a nebyl to příjemný pocit.

Hermiona se kousla do rtu a v uklidňujícím gestu překryla svou malou dlaní přítelovu ruku, která spočívala na malém stolku. Již nějaký čas podvědomě cítila, že ta pohádka mezi Harrym a Ginny nemíří ke šťastnému konci. Přesto klamala sebe samu a stále žila v naději. Zvedla oči na rudovlasou dívku, která tu seděla úplně bez hnutí.

Ginny seděla jako zpetrifikovaná a nevěřícně zírala na mírně shrbeného mladíka, který právě na jemný prach rozdrtil všechno, co si tak pečlivě celá léta budovala. Nemám v úmyslu se ženit, nemám v úmyslu mít děti. To je vtip? Vždyť Harry byl její osud, ona vždycky věděla, že budou spolu. Proč ji klamal? Proč jí dovolil snít a věřit pohádkám, když se nakonec ukázalo, že rytíř, který vysvobodil princeznu nemusí být ten jediný, a dívka je jen jednou z mnoha lidí, kteří byli shodou okolností tam, kde byl drak? Pomalu se zvedla z křesla a napnutá jako struna šla ke dveřím.

„Já... Omlouvám se, musím být chvilku sama."

„Ublížil jsi jí", přerušil Ron ticho, které nastalo po odchodu jeho sestry.

„Já vím." Harry zabořil obličej mezi lokty složené na stole. „Do prdele, já nechtěl, neměl jsem v úmyslu…"

„Nějak ti to nevyšlo", odfrkl si.

„Ani jeden z vás nikdy nebyl postižen jemností a taktem." Hermiona vytáhla z kapsy sponu a svázala vlasy do pevného ohonu. „Nemysli, že tě obviňuji. Pokud je to s tebou skutečně tak, jednou se to dozvědět musela. Jenom jsi zvolil špatný čas a nepříliš jemnou formu sdělení."

„Sakra, já to vím." Potter konečně zvedl hlavu a omluvně se podíval na svého přítele. „Nikdy jsem jí nechtěl neublížit. Víš to, že jo?" Pokrčení ramen byla jediná odpověď. Ron seděl s rukama zkříženýma na hrudi a tupě zíral na stůl, na kterém ležely drobky rozdrcené sušenky. „Já... my... my jsme ani nebyli pár."

„Viděla to jinak", řekl Weasley tak tichým hlasem, že mu skoro nebylo rozumět.

„Já vím, že jsem blbec. Vraž mi jednu, udělej cokoli, nebudu se bránit." Harry se nepřítomně poškrábal na krku.

„Nemám v úmyslu tě mlátit." Ron obrátil oči v sloup. „I když nepopírám, že si to zasloužíš. Jsi můj kamarád a znám tě natolik, abych věděl, že jsi jí nikdy nic nesliboval."

„Ani jste spolu nechodili", přerušila je Hermiona.

„A přesto si myslela, že se s ní jednou ožením", povzdechnul si Harry, z kapsy u kalhot vytáhnul krabičku cigaret a nervózně si jednu zapálil.

„Harry!" couvla Hermiona před poletující obláčkem kouře. „Sliboval jsi, že toho necháš!"

„Nechal toho." Rudovlasý muž vstal ze židle a přešel k oknu. Okamžik tak jen stál a pozoroval malou dívčí postavu, jak sedí na lavičce s pokrčenýma nohama. Nejspíš plakala. Cítil vztek a zklamání, ale už dávno se naučil, že v životě to nikdy nejde tak, jak si plánujete. Zamračil se, když na opěradlo lavičky, na které se choulila Ginny, vyskočila veverka. Určitě to bylo magické stvoření, když se nebálo člověka a ochotně vskočilo na nataženou dlaň. Ronova ústa sebou lehce škubla, když ocas zvířátka téměř splynul s barvou dívčiných vlasů, zatímco Ginny vstala a hladila je po kožíšku.

„Bude v pořádku", řekl nečekaně. „Guinevera byla vždycky silná. Dokázala se vyrovnat se zážitky v Tajemné komnatě. Chvíli jí to sice trvalo, ale dostala se z toho. Teď to bude stejné. Musíme jí prostě dát jenom trochu času." Naposledy se podíval směrem k své sestře, která se právě procházela po cestičce mezi kvetoucími keři, a vrátil se ke stolu. „S tou školou to myslíš vážně?"

„Vážně", podíval se na něho Harry, překvapený změnou tématu.

„Opravdu chceš být učitel?"

„Obrana proti černé magii je něco, co umím nejlíp", usmál se Harry křivě. „Myslím, že bych ty děti mohl něco naučit."

„Jdu do toho." Ron opřel ruce o desku stolu a upřeně se zahleděl na svého přítele.

„Ale..." Zelené oči se na něj nevěřícně zíraly.

„Ale co? Myslel sis, že tě v tom nechám samotného? A kromě toho ...", blýskl zuby v úsměvu. „Nemůžu si nechat ujít výběr nových učitelek. To vypadá na ohromnou zábavu, i když si pořád myslím, že je to šílenství. A teď mě omluvte, jdu za svojí sestrou. Myslím, že potřebuje mužské rámě", dodal tiše a odešel z místnosti.

„No, a jsme dva", odvážil se Harry konečně uvolnit a s úlevou si opřel hlavu do opěradla vysokého křesla.

„Tři", opravila ho Hermiona.

„Cože?" zamrkal překvapeně.

„Tři", zopakovala dívka. „Přece si nemyslíš, že bych připustila, aby se dva idioti pustili do tak závažné věci?"

„Ale Hermi, tvoje práce na ministerstvu..."

„Vždycky jsem chtěla učit. Myslím, že se to příliš neliší od práce na odboru vzdělávání a navíc to bude mnohem užitečnější", usmála se lehce. „Kromě toho, je to nová výzva."

„Nevím, co na to říct", zamumlal mladík a díval se na ni se směsicí překvapení a vděčnosti.

„Oh, nemusíš říkat nic. Projevy si nech pro tisk", mrkla vesele a také vyrazila ke dveřím. „Teď mě omluv, zřejmě bych si měla najít nějakou ložnici a myslím, že ta modrá v západním křídle bude ideální."

Harry tam chvíli seděl pohroužený do svých myšlenek a snažil se ovládnout nejen šok, ale i úsměv, který se mu tlačil na tvář. Nakonec to vzdal a natáhl se pro samoohřívací hrnek kávy.

Poznámka:

*Emeraldfog – je jmého hradu v oblasti Red Hills, který Harry zdědil. Název by se dal přeložit jako „Smaragdová mlha".


	4. Kapitola 4

4. kapitola

Světlovlasý mladík se naposledy podíval do zrcadla a se spokojeným úsměvem sestoupil po schodech do haly, ze které se pak volným krokem přesunul do jídelny.

Klidně by se mohl přemístit rovnou ke stolu, ale byly tu dva důvody, které ho od této myšlenky úspěšně odradily. Prvním byla jeho matka, která přijela na týden z Francie a považovala takové chování za pohoršující. Druhý důvod seděl pohodlně v křesle a popíjel víno z křišťálového poháru. Mladý muž si musel přiznat, že měl mnohem větší zájem udělat dobrý dojem na kmotra, než potěšit matku.

„Matko, Severusi", pokynul jim hlavou poté, co vešel do salónu.

„Vítej, Draco", vzhlédla Narcissa od vázy, ve které aranžovala modré růže. „Sev nás ráčil poctít svou návštěvou."

„On není slepý, má drahá", pozvedl Snape sklenku jako gesto pozdravu.

„Víno hned po ránu? Jak dekadentní", usmál se mladý Malfoy. Málokdo měl příležitost vidět, jak odkládá svou masku chladného aristokrata, kdy jeho tvář zjemní a získává normální, chlapecký vzhled.

„Pro lepší trávení, nic složitého." Černovlasý muž pohlédl na broušený křišťál ve své ruce.

„Tak to si dám taky", posadil se Draco na křeslo vedle Snapa. Jako na zavolanou se s tichým „pop" objevil domácí skřítek s podnosem, na kterém stál nápoj.

„Neměl bys pít, jsi příliš mladý", podívala se na něho Narcissa káravě.

„Chlapci je dvacet dva let, už není dítě." Severus si usrknul a pohlédnul na mladíka. „Rozhodl jsi se už ohledně tvé další kariéry?"

„Zamýšlel jsem se nad tím", pokýval hlavou. „Myslím, že bych nebyl špatný právník, ale díky skutkům mého otce práce na ministerstvu bohužel odpadá. Lituji toho, protože jsem přesvědčen, že bych se projevil jako suverénní politik."

„Nemluv špatně o otci!" Narcissa s třísknutím odložila nůžky na úpravu stonků. Od té doby, co Draco změnil strany, nedokázala mu odpustit, co se stalo s Luciusem. Nikdy nepochopila, že jenom díky němu může stále provozovat svůj život plný luxusu. Kdyby si vybral dráhu Smrtijeda, po Potterově vítězství by všechno ztratili a on by skončil v Azkabanu. Mladý Malfoy možná měl na předloktí Znamení zla, ale zničil svou světlou pokožku jenom vinou Albuse Brumbála, kterému se podařilo ho přesvědčit, aby se stal špehem.

Když Lucius vysílal svého syna do Bradavic, pravděpodobně si vůbec nepřipustil, že sedm let strávených daleko od jeho vlivu umožní chlapci získat samostatnost a ve výsledku si vybrat světlou stranu.

„Kdy se vracíš do Francie?" Draco odložil prázdnou sklenici a hodil po matce nečitelný pohled.

„Pozítří. Pansyina matka se tam chystá také a tak jsem jí nabídla pohostinství v našem sídle." Narcissa si poupravila mistrně propletený účes. „Vlastně jsem si myslela, že by bylo dobré, kdybys jel s námi, tvá kamarádka ze školy taky..."

„Ne", přerušil ji v půlce věty a předstíral, že nevidí pohoršený pohled, který k němu vyslala. „Jsem zaneprázdněn."

„Čím?" zavrtěla hlavou. „Měl bys přemýšlet o rodině, jméno Malfoy tě k něčemu zavazuje. Kdyby tu byl tvůj otec…", naučeným gestem zvedla k očím krajkový kapesníček s monogramem.

„Není tady a nemůžeš počítat s jeho návratem." Draco vstal a zamířil do jídelny. „Nemám v úmyslu se oženit s Pansy, je to moje kamarádka, jak sis správně všimla. Kromě toho...", otočil se a zlomyslně pohlédl na matku. „Vstupování do mé ložnice bez klepání ti už mělo jisté otázky vyjasnit."

...

„Neměl bys ji tak rozrušovat." Severus potřel toast tenkou vrstvou másla a položil ho na talíř vedle plátků uzeného lososa.

„Chladná, do sebe zahleděná egoistka."

„Je to tvá matka, vyjadřuj se o ní s respektem", podíval se muž na Draca přísně.

„Rozčiluje mě. Zastavila se ve fázi, kdy se její život točil kolem toho, co si vzít na sebe na další ples. Nedochází jí, že se časy změnily."

„Jméno Malfoy je v kouzelnické společnosti stále jedním z nejžádanějších. Má pravdu, měl bys začít přemýšlet o založení rodiny a zplození dědice."

Draco napíchnul kousek ryby na vidličku a ironicky se na Snapa zahleděl.

„To snad i tobě musím vysvětlovat svou orientaci?"

„Není třeba, stačí se na tebe podívat", odfrkl si Snape.

„Já vím", mávnul lehkomyslně rukou. „Jsem dokonalý, ztělesňuji ideální příklad elegance a stylu. Jsem ikona kouzelnického světa a spodina by měla platit za možnost na mě jen pohlédnout. Myslím, že se sám opatentuju."

„Zrovna tohle jsem nemyslel", protočil oči Severus a vrátil se zpět k snídani. „Tvá matka se k nám nepřidá?"

„Urazila se a právě teď pravděpodobně lituje starou Parkinsonou. Možná dokonce urychlí cestu do Francie? Alespoň by z této situace vzniklo něco užitečného."

„Vážně, Draco...", otřel si ústa ubrouskem a odstrčil talíř nedojedeným lososem. „Někdo by tě měl naučit úctě k druhým."

„Oh, učili mě to. Bohužel, jsem toho nevyužil."

„Jaké plýtvání."

„Respekt je třeba si zasloužit, Severusi." V Dracových očích se mihlo něco podivného. Odsunul židli a sáhl po novinách, které ležely vedle.

Na okamžik v jídelně zavládlo ticho. Mladý Malfoy si pročítal novinky ze světa módy, které byly na poslední straně "Denního věštce". Vždycky četl noviny od konce, byl to takový jeho malý úlet, o kterém věděl jenom Severus. V přítomnosti Mistra lektvarů si Draco mohl dovolit uvolnit se a užívat si upřímnosti. Což samozřejmě neznamenalo, že by jakkoli dovolil, aby dojem dokonalého aristokrata v očích jeho kmotra zakolísal. Byť jen na chvíli.

Severus spojil ruce a opřel se lokty o stůl, který skřítci právě uklidili. Ponořil se do svých myšlenek, na chvíli vypnul a nechal chlapce být. Hlasitý křik způsobil, že se napřímil a s údivem pohlédl na kmotřence.

„To překračuje všechny meze! Co si myslí!" zatřásl Draco novinami, které držel v rukou. „Někdo by se o to měl postarat! Nelze připustit, aby ... Aby... To je prostě k nesnesení!"

„Co Potter zase provedl?" pozoroval Snape s očekáváním Malfoyovo pobouření.

„Ten všivý Nebelvír…" odmlčel se a podíval se na Severuse. „Jak víš, že jde o něho?"

„Tvůj řev byl pravděpodobně slyšet až na Averyho panství", odfrknul si muž. „Neslyšel jsem nic o žádné katastrofě, ani o tvém bankrotu. Takže pokud nejde o peníze, musí jít o Pottera", vysvětlil klidně.

„Nežertuj, Merlin je mi svědkem, že tentokrát je to vážná věc", vyskočil Draco ze židle a začal kroužit po místnosti.

„Neříkej...", poklesl Severus hlasem. „Potter očekává potomka a ty nedokážeš unést, že jeho rod přetrvá a ten tvůj má ve výhledu budoucnost nejistou. A na tom, pokud uvážíme, že Weasleyovi se množí jako králíci, nevidím nic divného."

„Velmi vtipné. Polovina školy by podlehla infarktu, kdyby věděli, že jejich nejhorší noční můra má smysl pro humor", zastavil se Draco a vyčítavě se podíval na Snapa. „On otvírá školu!"

...

O hodinu a několik lahviček uklidňujícího lektvaru později, seděli oba muži v Dracově kanceláři a vyprazdňovali další láhev dobrého vína.

„Takže sám chápeš, že to nemůžeme dopustit", prohlásil Malfoy zvýšeným hlasem.

„Samozřejmě, budoucnost kouzelnického světa se jeví v černých barvách", přikývnul Severus. „Neumím si představit nic horšího, než svatou trojici, jak uvádí do dospělého života novou generaci."

„Zatracení Mudlomilové!"

„Jazyk, Draco", řekl bývalý profesor víc ze zvyku, než z nutnosti.

„Oh, neštvi mě!" Blonďák si dolil víno a dal si nohy na malý stolek, který stál vedle jeho křesla. „Musíme tomu nějak zabránit."

„Jako jak? Brumbál mu ve své naivitě odkázal svůj hrad. Ne, Draco, nedělej obličeje. Vím, co si o tom myslíš."

„Potter je idiot. Má v rukou něco tak úžasného, jako je Emeraldfog, a nedokáže to ocenit", trhl sebou chlapec.

„Potter je ikona kouzelnického světa. Pokud říká, že chce mít školu, tak ji bude mít, protože ti blázni skáčou, jak on píská."

„Určitě zaměstná samé Nebelvíry", otřásl se Draco teatrálně. „Představ si stovky malých idiotů, vychovaných pod vlivem šmejdky, lasičky a kreténa."

„Vždy je naděje, že zaměstná Longbottoma, který vyhodí celý ten krám do povětří", položil mu Severus chlácholivě ruku na rameno.

„Musíme mu v tom zabránit."

„Longbottomovi?"

„Potterovi", přimhouřil Malfoy oči a na chvíli se odmlčel, jako kdyby nad něčím intenzivně přemýšlel. Nakonec zvedl hlavu a podíval se na Snapa. „Je ten Nebelvír bohatý?"

„Tak či tak, rozhodně není chudý, ale jeho majetek se s tvým nedá srovnat", pokrčil muž rameny.

„To je dobře... To je moc dobře", usmál se Draco spokojeně.

„S rozladěním konstatuji, že nějak nedokážu držet krok s tokem tvých myšlenek." Severus si v křesle lehce poposedl.

„Oh, to nemusíš", vyskočil mladík a rychlým krokem přešel ke dveřím. „Rozhodně si musím promluvit se svým právníkem."

„Nedělej nic, co bych neudělal já", zamumlal Snape, když mladý muž zmizel za dveřmi.

...

_Pottere, ty Nebelvírská hnido, to tě nikdo nenaučil, že se má chodit na dohodnutá setkání?_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry dopis zmačkal a hodil ho do krbu, kde drahý dopisní papír v mžiku zaplál plamenem. To byla už druhá zpráva, kterou v průběhu týdne od Malfoye dostal. V první požadoval okamžité setkání v jedné restauraci v Londýně. Dopis byl napsán v tak nabubřelém tónu, že ho Potter prostě ignoroval. Cítil, že kdyby tam přišel, Zmijozel by měl konečně důvod ho žalovat, protože by mu nevyhnutelně rozmlátil ten aristokratický nos.

Neměl ponětí, proč se s ním Fretka chtěl vidět, ale ať to bylo cokoliv, neměl čas na další střet. Kromě toho, samotná myšlenka na soukromém setkání s Malfoyem mu způsobovala okamžité zvýšení tlaku.

Povzdechl si a opět se zahloubal do papírů, které ležely na stole před ním.

Když se v jeho mysli zrodil nápad na otevření školy, neuvědomil si, že to bude tak těžké uskutečnit. Na ministerstvu téhle iniciativě samozřejmě tleskali a horlivě ho ujišťovali o své podpoře, ale také byl obratem informován, že vzhledem k současné situaci na politické scéně, nemají žádné prostředky, aby tuto investici sponzorovali.

Chlapci, který přežil, pomalu začínalo docházet, že porazit Voldemorta bylo jednodušší, než najít vhodné sponzory. Samozřejmě, každý dychtivě podporoval jeho plány, diskutovali o nutnosti vyškolit co největší skupinu mladých kouzelníků, ale když došlo na finanční podporu, všichni bezradně rozhazovali rukama s odkazem na těžkou poválečnou situaci.

Harry zavřel další složku a opřel se v křesle. Sakra! Potřeboval peníze, spoustu peněz. Hrad sám o sobě byl prostředkem k dosažení polovičního úspěchu, ale všechno ostatní zatím zůstávalo ve sféře snů.

Do této chvíle si neuvědomoval, jak drahý je provoz školy, a navíc ještě takové, ve které bude i internát. Samotné stravování stálo majlant, nemluvě o platech učitelů včetně potřebného vybavení a učebnic. Ne všechno se dalo magicky přeměnit.

Astronomická třída potřebovala několik desítek párů Omniokulárů a magických dalekohledů. Učebna pro praktickou výuku Obrany proti černé magii chtěla speciální zařízení. Skleník, ve kterém by se konaly hodiny bylinkářství, vyžadoval sluchátka, rukavice, zahradnické nůžky a mnoho dalších, zdánlivě docela všedních věcí. Učebna lektvarů... Oh, tak to už byla bezedná jáma. Jenom ingredience stály celý majetek, a to nepočítal kotlíky, hořáky a rukavice z dračí kůže.

Harry si promnul oči, zarudlé z nedostatku spánku a nepřítomně si prohrábl vlasy. Sakra, byl bohatý, ale i kdyby do té školy vložil všechen svůj majetek, stačilo by to možná na rok, maximálně dva. A co potom? S Hermionou a Ronem počítat nemohl. Jistě, Weasley dostal z dědictví po Brumbálovi pěknou sumičku, ale žádná kolosální částka to nebyla.

Ministr školství měl krásnou řeč na téma úžasného daru, jaký Potter věnuje společnosti a dodal, že po pár letech na sebe bude škola určitě sama vydělávat a prostředky do ní vložené se začnou vracet, a to i se ziskem, ale od té doby si musí Vyvolený poradit sám.

Harry hodil papíry do šuplíku a vstal z křesla. Cítil se tím vším unavený a zdeptaný. Hermiona byla na další schůzce s nějakým investorem, ale všechno, co doteď získali, byla jen kapka v moři jejich potřeb. Vystoupal po schodech a vešel do ložnice, cestou si stáhnul tričko. To, co v téhle chvíli potřeboval, byla dlouhá, horká sprcha a pár hodin spánku.

...

Bušení na dveře se ozvalo znovu. Harry si zanadával pod nosem, rychle na sebe vrhnul sušící kouzlo a seběhnul po schodech; cestou si svůj dlouhý černý župan převázal páskem. Podíval se na hodiny stojící v hale. Ukazovaly dvacet minut po šesté odpoledne. Ron obvykle používal letaxovou síť. Navíc, v téhle chvíli byl v Irsku, aby řídit skupinu lidí, kteří dostali za úkol přebudovat část svahu vedoucího dolů na pláž na famfrpálové hřiště. Ginny s ním nemluvila od jejich památného rozhovoru na téma nedostatku Harryho zájmu o manželství a Hermiona nikdy nepoužívala přední dveře. Potter se zastavil u vchodu a poupravil si klopy županu, potom obemknul prsty kolem hůlky, kterou měl v rukávu a použil otvírací zaklínadlo.

„To ne, v žádném případě", zabručel a snažil se zabouchnout dveře několik sekund poté, co je otevřel. Tento manévr byl zbrzděn botou muže, který stál na prahu, protože ji vsunul do mezery mezi dveře a futro. „Malfoyi, dej pryč tu zatracenou nohu, nebo ti ji zlomím", zavrčel a znovu se snažil zavřít.

„Skutečně, nulové vychování." Blonďák využil okamžiku, kdy Harry na chvíli ztratil koncentraci díky zvuku jeho hlasu a silně zatlačil, čímž postrčil hostitele hlouběji do haly a sám vstoupil dovnitř. „Měl by ses obléct, když přijímáš hosty", přeměřil si chlapce ironickým pohledem.

„Nikoho jsem nečekal", vytáhl Harry hůlku a mávnul s ní před nosem příchozího. „Buď dobrý Zmijozel, otoč se a zmiz mi z očí."

„Jaký nádherný protimluv", odfrknul si Malfoy. „Dobrý Zmijozel. Jako kdybys chtěl říct _lstivý Nebelvír_, což, jak víme, je samo o sobě nemožné."

„Jestli jsi mě přišel urážet, tak se neobtěžuj. Nemám náladu", zíral Harry na muže, který stál před ním.

Muž byl oblečen do černých kalhot z nějakého šíleně drahého materiálu, který dokonale splýval po jeho dlouhých nohách. Bílou košili měl u krku rozepnutou mudlovským způsobem, bunda v grafitové barvě taky musela stát majlant. Už jeho vzhled vyvolával u Pottera pocit, jakoby si mladík svým oblečením pohrával s jeho finančními problémy.

„Nepřišel jsi do restaurace", řekl Malfoy vyčítavým tónem.

„Nevzpomínám si, že bych tvrdil, že tam budu", pokrčil rameny.

„Obdrželi jsi pozvání, etiketa..."

„Chtěl jsi říct _předvolání_", přerušil ho Harry. „Promiň, ale mám zajímavější záležitosti, než večeři ve společnosti nepřítele číslo jedna."

„Skutečně, cítím se polichocen, že mě stavíš na první místo." Blonďák prošel kolem něho, ignoroval jeho stále napřaženou hůlku a pokračoval dál do domu. „Zajímavá architektura. Druhá polovina devatenáctého století?"

„Jak to mám sakra vědět?" Potter ho, chtě nechtě, následoval.

„Bydlíš tady", rozhlédl se mladík zvědavě. „Vždycky se mi líbila kombinace bílé s granátem, chladná elegance", zastavil se u vchodu do kuchyně. Pak, zcela ignorujíc hněvem supícího majitele, přešel k vybavení. „Co je to?"

„Mikrovlnná trouba."

„K čemu složí?"

„Na ohřívání jídla. Malfoyi..."

„Od toho jsou skřítci, i když připouštím, že je to nápadité", přikývnul a potom nahlédl do jednoho z hrnců postavených na plotně. „Jehněčí v mátové omáčce? Nechutné."

Harry mlčel v podstatě ze dvou důvodů. Prvním byla drzost Zmijozela, kterému nestačilo, že se prakticky silou vetřel do jeho domu, a ještě tu bez rozpaků očumuje a hlasitě komentuje, co se mu nelíbí. Druhým důvodem, proč blonďákovi neodsekl na jeho poslední tvrzení, bylo to, že s ním v podstatě souhlasil. Mátovou omáčku považoval za urážku ústní dutiny a ze samotné její vůně se mu obracel žaludek. Bohužel, paní Weasleyová si oblíbila toto typicky anglické jídlo a každé dva týdny jim krbem posílala celý hrnec téhle speciality. Ron byl, k Harryho zděšení, schopen sníst polovinu na posezení a za nic na světě nedokázal pochopit, že jeho přítel nemůže strávit, dle jeho názoru, tak skvělé jídlo.

„Pottere, to ty jsi zařizoval tenhle pokoj?" Ze zasnění ho vytrhnul hlas, který přicházel z obývacího pokoje. Vůbec nevěděl, kdy se tam ten prohnaný mizera dostal.

„Ne", zavrčel, zatímco si stoupl do dveří a opřel se o futro. „Řekni mi, Malfoyi, přišel jsi sem, protože jsi cítil neodbytnou potřebu navštívit můj dům?"

„Mimo jiné", Dracovy rty sebou nepatrně zacukaly. „Zdrcující."

„Co?"

„Ten pokoj...", mávnul rukou dokola. „Je těžký. Nábytek, záclony, chybí jim lehkost, i když barva je celkem dobrá."

„Opravdu...", obrátil Harry oči v sloup. „Hele, mohl bys se posadit, zatímco já se obléknu? Protože jak vidím, není šance, že bys dobrovolně opustil můj byt."

„Jasně, neváhej", udělal Malfoy gesto, jako by propouštěl již nepotřebného sluhu a, k Harryho překvapení, zapnul ovladačem televizor. Z lecčeho by bylo možné Zmijozela podezřívat, ale určitě ne z neznalosti mudlovské techniky. Potter ještě dobrou minutu stál ve dveřích s otevřenou pusou, dokud ho Draco neobdařil posměšným úsměvem a současně sjel pohledem po jeho županu. Harry sklapnul čelisti a šel do své ložnice, přičemž dospěl k jedinému správnému závěru, že pokud jde o Malfoye, nemělo by ho nic překvapit.

...

Harry se rozhlížel po ložnici a hledal kalhoty. Bohužel, navzdory tomu, že se podíval do každé skříně, a v zoufalství dokonce i pod postel, jeho oblíbené džíny zmizely beze stopy. Zaklel si pod nosem a vytáhl ze zásuvku první kalhoty z vrchu. Promarnil tu už dostatečné množství času, zatímco dole na něho čeká jeho vlastní, soukromá nemesis. Navlíknul si přes hlavu černé tričko s potiskem nějaké mudlovské skupiny a vešel do koupelny. Jeho oblíbené džíny si klidně ležely na skřínce, přesně na tom místě, kde je odložil před vstupem do sprchy. Odhodil kalhoty, které držel v ruce, natáhl se pro pohřešované a tiše nadával nad vlastní roztržitostí.

„Nádherný, ohromující! Kde si se ukrýval celý můj život, Adonisi?!" zavylo zrcadlo o oktávu výš, než je obvykle.

„Vždyť se mnou nemluvíš", odsekl Harry, poskakoval na jedné noze a druhou strkal do nohavice.

„Nemluvím s tebou", mlasklo zrcadlo s odporem. Po tom, co ho Harry zakryl ručníkem, když se koupal, vystřelilo efektní nadávku se slibem, že s ním nebude týden mluvit.

„A s kým… U Merlinových gatí! Malfoyi, co sakra děláš v mé koupelně!" zařval, rychle si natáhnul kalhoty a zapnul zip.

„Bylo otevřeno." Mladík stál nonšalantně opřený o rám dveří a se zájmem sledoval počínání černovlasého chlapce.

„To neznamená, že sem můžeš vejít jako do stáje!" Harry si opřel ruce v bok a vyčítavě na něho zíral.

„Nedělej z toho drama, neviděl jsem nic zajímavého." Draco nevykazoval ani náznak lítosti.

„Malfoyi...", Harry se zhluboka nadechl a počítal do deseti, aby se uklidnil. „Hele, přijdeš si sem bez pozvání. Násilím se nacpeš do mého domu. Obcházíš každý pokoj, komentuješ ho, jako by se nic nestalo, a potom vtrhneš do mé vlastní koupelny! Jestli existuje nějaký vrchol drzosti, tak jsi ho právě překonal, můžeš být na sebe pyšný. A prosím tě, příště mě neser s etiketou, dobrým vychování, nebo s něčím stejně Malfoyovským, protože všechna tahle pravidla jsi právě porušil!"

„Auu, ten ti to nandal", brouklo zrcadlo.

„Už jsi skončil?" zeptal se Zmijozel ledově.

„Oh, mohl bych toho říct mnohem víc, ale pochybuji, že by to k něčemu bylo", odfrknul si Harry, minul blonďáka a přešel do ložnice. „Prostě mi řekni, proč jsi sem sakra přilezl? Pokud si vzpomínám, po skončení školy se nám celkem dařilo vyhýbat a musím ti říct, že ta doba byla zkurveně dobrá. Opravdu si cením možnosti nevídat tvůj Zmijozelský ksicht."

Draco se na něj chvíli mlčky díval. Zaťal zuby a dospěl k závěru, že pokud chce něčeho dosáhnout, musí postupovat opatrně. Zdá se, že osoba, kterou měl před sebou, se změnila od té doby, co opustili školní zdi. Potter už nebyl tím ubohým Nebelvířátkem, které dělalo všechno pod taktovkou Brumbála. Jistě, pořád křičel, ale rozhodně získal jakousi vnitřní sílu, která Malfoyovi svým zvláštním způsobem imponovala. Rozhodně by měl popřemýšlet nad tím, co řekne, protože jinak byl ten blbec připravený kopnout ho do prdele až poletí, a to se mu mimořádně nezamlouvalo.

„Musíme si promluvit, Pottere."

„Konečně říkáš něco srozumitelného." Harry si zapnul pásek a zamířil ke dveřím vedoucím na chodbu. „Pojďme zpátky do obývacího pokoje a pak máš pět minut na vysvětlení, proč tvůj aristokratický zadek muchlá moje měšťácké křeslo."

...

„Zapomeň na to!" prohlásil Harry o pár minut později, když mu Draco v rychlém náhledu objasnil důvod svého příchodu.

„Poslouchej Pottere, vím, že mě považuješ za nepřítele, ale válka už dávno skončila a já..."

„Malfoyi, to s tím nemá nic společného", přerušil ho tmavovlasý. „Nejsem naivní, dobře vím, že jsi bojoval na naší straně, tak nezaměňuj pojmy. Pravda je taková, že tě nemám rád, nesnáším tě, a dokonce se na tebe nemůžu ani podívat. Myslím, že ta antipatie je vzájemná. Takže, jak si představuješ naši spolupráci?"

„Pottere, pro tvou informaci, taky jsem pěl ódy vděčnosti, když ta hloupá škola skončila, a já se po dva krásné roky nemusel dívat ani na tebe, ani na tvé skvělé přátele s Lasičkou v čele."

„Tak proč jsi najednou změnil názor?"

„Protože jde o vyšší dobro", odhrnul si Malfoy jakýsi neposlušný pramen, který se odvážil vyklouznout z jeho dokonalému účesu. „Chceš otevřít školu, to je opravdu chvályhodný cíl."

„Neříkej", ironie v Harryho hlase byla téměř hmatatelná.

„Ale...", předstíral Draco, že si nevšiml jeho reakce; přísahal si, že se jednou pomstí a protáhne Potterovy zbytky po rozdrceném skle. „Máš velký problém v podobě nedostatku finančních prostředků."

„Vidím, že jsi dělal domácí úkol", pohnul se mladík neklidně a pohrával si s hůlkou v ruce.

„Samozřejmě, rád jsem v obraze", přikývnul blonďák hlavou. „Chci do tohoto projektu investovat. Má potenciál a v budoucnu zajistí zisky, a já nerad ztrácím takové příležitosti."

„Uvědomuješ si, že ne všichni studenti budou moci platit školné? Některým bude třeba dát stipendium."

„Samozřejmě", mávnul Malfoy lehkovážně rukou. „Od začátku jsem věděl, že se neřídíš zdravým rozumem, ale svým Nebelvírským smyslem pro spravedlnost a touhou zachránit všechny osudem ukřivděné. Naprosto nechápu tvoje pohnutky", podíval se na Harryho, jako by byl zajímavý muzejní kousek. „Možná je to nějaká vrozená vada? Chlapec, který přežil, Chlapec, který porazil Voldemorta, Chlapec, který chce zachránit svět..."

„Drž hubu, Malfoyi!" Harry nenáviděl tyhle příměry, zvláště když padaly z úst tohoto konkrétního Zmijozela.

„Víš, v tobě je něco, co bych mohl vyjádřit jako kouzelnická verze mesiášství", mlasknul Draco nadšením, jako kdyby právě objevil něco, co nikdo před ním neviděl.

„Nedráždi", zasyčel Potter, naštvaný stále víc a víc.

„Vraťme se zpět k tématu..." Malfoy uznal, že možná není vhodné Zlatého chlapce ještě víc rozčilovat. „Chci do té školy investovat. Co je na tom špatného?"

„Nic?" usmál se chladně muž. „Kromě toho, že chceš být současně jedním z jejích profesorů."

„A to tě tak děsí?"

„Poslouchej, Malfoyi...", Harry se mírně předklonila a opřel si ruce o kolena. „Dokážu ještě pochopit, že si umíš spočítat, co můžeš jako jeden z investorů získat. Je všeobecně známo, že tvá rodina je lačná po penězích a nenechá si ujít žádnou výnosnou příležitost", zvedl ruku na znamení, aby ho nepřerušoval. „Ale i když jsem po hlubším zamyšlení schopen překousnout, že se tím dostaneš do dozorčí rady, nedokážu tak docela pobrat, proč chceš v téhle škole učit! Jsi bohatý, líný hajzlík, který by si nejradši jenom válel šunky a nechal nadržené panny skákat kolem své malfoyovské persóny. Práce učitele je tvrdý chleba. Nebudeš toho moct v polovině nechat, když zčista jasna dojdeš k závěru, že to není dost zábavné. Jsou to děti, vyžadují angažovanost, obětavost, trpělivost, a ty… Promiň, Fretko, ale jsi ta poslední osoba, která je vhodná k tomu, aby mohla těm mladým lidem vnuknout nějaké hodnoty."

„Máš o mně neslýchaně dobré mínění", protáhl Draco pomalu.

„Pracoval si na něm celých sedm let", pokrčil Harry rameny. „V posledním roce jsem dostával křeče při pohledu na tvůj povýšený a arogantní postoj. Abych řekl pravdu ... Vždycky jsem tě považoval za typického kašpara, kterému se v životě vede líp než ostatním a nikdy nepoznal obyčejné lidské problémy."

„Máš pravdu, Pottere", zvedl se mladík pomalu z křesla. „Sedmý ročník ke mně byl mimořádně vlídný. Možná bych měl na to téma vydat knihu. Dal bych jí titul _Deník špiona - v posteli s Cruciatem_." Oprášil z bundy neviditelný prach a chladně pohlédl na sedícího. „Podnikání s tebou je čirá radost. Dobrou noc", pokynul strnule hlavou a zamířil ke dveřím.

Harry několik sekund seděl jak ochrnutý. Jeho tvář mírně pobledla, když si uvědomil, že opravdu nikdy nepřemýšlel nad tím, jaké následky sebou nesla práce špeha. Dobře věděl, jak Voldemort zacházel se svými Smrtijedy. Nejednou viděl, jak Madam Pomfreyová podávala Snapovi lektvary na zmírnění účinků Cruciatu. Přesto ho v životě nenapadlo, že ten vyfintěný chlapec mohl zažívat to samé, když se obětoval pro dobrou věc. Pod vlivem náhlého nápadu vyskočil ze svého křesla a běžel na chodbu.

„Počkej, Malfoyi!"


	5. Kapitola 5

5. kapitola

Harryho oblíbená hospoda byla ten večer velmi tichá a klidná, což muži sedícímu u stolu velmi vyhovovalo. Pomalu upíjel pivo a myšlenky nechal volně plynout.

Ron ho hrdě informoval, že famfrpálové hřiště bylo dokončeno. Tým Weasley a Weasley se osvědčil taky skvěle. Fred a George byli pověřeni zřizováním prostor určených k vedení lektvarové výuky. Zpočátku Harry protestoval proti jejich umístění ve sklepení, protože s ním měl spojeno příliš mnoho nepříjemných vzpomínek, ale přátelé ho unisono informovali o nebezpečích, které sebou nesly nestabilní přísady.

„Harry, víš, co by se stalo v případě výbuchu?" obrátil Fred oči v sloup, jako kdyby nemohl uvěřit, že by Potter mohl být až tak hloupý. „Základy ochrání celý hrad, tlusté zdi vydrží opravdu hodně a kromě toho minimalizují následky požáru, protože kámen je účinná překážka."

No, v téhle záležitosti se bystrozor přít nehodlal. Na rozdíl od dvojčat nebyl nikdy machr v lektvarech. Co si pamatoval, vždycky s nimi experimentovali a vyráběli stále nové věci do svého obchůdku.

Takhle byly, podle Harryho mínění, budoucí laboratoře a třídy na výuku tohoto velmi složitého oboru svěřeny do opravdu dobrých rukou, a mohl si být jistý, ať jeden nebo druhý, ale Weasleyovi nic nepřehlédnou.

Ale peníze byly stále problém. Vybavit školu tak, aby mohla přijmout studenty, to byla bezedná finanční jáma. Harry si byl dobře vědom, že prázdné prostory jsou k ničemu. Musí být naplněny příslušným vybavením, je třeba najmout učitele, zajistit platy... A to ho znovu přivádělo k nabídce Draca Malfoye.

Ale po jejich posledním rozhovoru, vlastně jediném rozhovoru, pochyboval, že by se s ním chtěl Fretčák ještě setkat. Než toho večera stihnul doběhnout ke dveřím, stačil se blonďák přemístit, protože to udělal přímo za jeho prahem. Harry nevěděl, jestli si má oddechnout úlevou, nebo se proklít kvůli své vlastní hlouposti. Nakonec se ještě dostal do křížové palby mezi Ronem a Hermionou. Kamarád samozřejmě vyjádřil své uspokojení, že ten slizký kretén zmizel z jejich života dřív, než se v něm vůbec objevil. Hermiona na to však měla zcela jiný názor. Podle jejího vyjádření bylo Harryho chování nezralé a svědčilo o nedostatku perspektivního myšlení. Měl by dát stranou všechno nepřátelství a přijmout Malfoyovu nabídku, alespoň dokud se škola nestane finančně nezávislou. Pak by mohl nežádoucího partnera vyplatit, a tím se ho zbavit jednou provždy.

Rozpoutala se hádka, která samozřejmě skončila naštváním jak Rona, tak i Hermiony. V tomto stavu přetrvali celé dva dny, ale potom se Weasley Grangerové, jako obvykle, zkroušeně omluvil. Spolknul svou hrdost a požádal Harryho, aby ještě jednou zvážil Malfoyův návrh, protože i když je špatný a všeobecně zkažený, tak _Fretčák s penězi_, navzdory tomu, že je _stále_ špatný, nejspíš prošel karanténou.

Nakvašený Potter ovšem kamarádku ubezpečil, že pokud někdy podepíšou smlouvu se Zmijozelem, neměli by počítat s jejím zrušením, protože jakmile začne škola vydělávat, blonďáka od zisků nic neodtrhne.

Po všech těch zmatcích si Harry musel trochu odpočinout od svých, někdy až příliš hlasitých přátel, a tak skončil v hospodě "Pod Dračím zubem" a zíral do pěnivého zlatého nápoje.

Malfoy... Proč vždycky, když přišly potíže, musel do toho být zapojený ten světlovlasý kretén? Celých sedm let se nenáviděli a Harry si kvůli tomu vůbec nestěžoval. Spory s Fretkou srostly s jeho školním obdobím a byly stejně normální a potřebné, jako vzduch k dýchání. Už před časem prohlásil, že kdyby nebylo těch věčných hádek, rvaček a utkání, život by byl mnohem nudnější.

Bazilišek, Quirrell, Turnaj tří kouzelníků, Cedrikova smrt, hledání viteálů, Smrtijedi, to všechno v průběhu celé školní docházky směřovalo k jednomu – k Voldemortovi. Harry se stále podvědomě cítil ohrožený a napjatý, jakoby v očekávání úderu. Malfoy byl paradoxně bezpečným nepřítelem, který představoval výzvu, současně však neznamenal skutečné nebezpečí. Čím bylo pár prokletí, zlomený nos a s gustem házené urážky, proti červenookému hadovi, který rozdělil svou duši jako klonovanou ovci? Příprava na něco většího. Harry si cenil Malfoye a Malfoy si svým pokrouceným způsobem cenil Harryho, a Zlatý chlapec to dobře věděl. Už dávno došel k závěru, že když se na to podívá zpětně, tak on i Fretka měli jakési zvrácené potěšení v tom, že na sebe prostě štěkali jako psi.

Ale i když uznával roli Zmijozela ve svém životě, neznamenalo to, že by ho měl rád. Naopak, štvaly ho ty jeho ulízané vlasy, které byly vždy uspořádány dle přání majitele a dokonce i po boji se jevily spíš jako malebný nesoulad, než jako obyčejně rozcuchané. A navíc, ty jeho zatracené oči. Jak může mít normální člověk oči v různých barvách? Měly by být hnědé, modré, šedé, zelené nebo černé. Každý měl jen jednu barvu očí a na tom zůstávalo, ale Malfoy ne! To ne, na něj by to bylo příliš obyčejné! Oči toho zmetka se měnily podle jeho nálady. Harry si někdy v šesté třídě mimoděk všiml téhle podivné skutečnosti a s obsedantní zvědavostí to analyzoval coby zajímavý objekt zkoumání. Spokojený Zmijozel, obklopený svými přáteli, měl oči modré, ale když se něčeho obával, přešly do odstínu šedé. V zármutku potemněly a objevil se na nich grafitové skvrnky.

Odstín rozběsněného moře dostávaly, když se díval na Harryho. Ó ano, to pak byla skutečná bouře, ve které jste mohli vidět vztek, nenávist a touhu působit bolest. Někdy Harry přemýšlel, jestli to jsou už všechny barvy, které mohou Malfoyovy oči získat, ale nějak si nedokázal představit, jaké další extrémní pocity by to mohly způsobit.

Povzdechl si a napil se piva. Z kapsy vytáhl cigarety a jednu si zapálil, s blažeností vdechnul kouř. Dokonce i zlozvyk ho spojoval se zasraným Zmijozelem. Začala kouřit po událostech na astronomické věži, když pod Petrificem sledoval bastarda, který ohrožoval Brumbála. Pak se objevil Snape a on mohl jen přihlížet, jak ředitele málem zabila Avada. Co na tom, že se později ukázalo, že to všechno bylo jen zrežírované? Zažil tehdy takový stres, že následující den poslal Hedviku do Prasinek a pak se ukryl na cimbuří, aby se poprvé ve svém životě opil Ohnivou a zapálil si.

Nakonec se Malfoy ukázal jako celkem chytrý špión, který časem překonal svého mistra a kmotra. Jako syn známého Smrtijeda, měl přístup k nejtajnějším plánům Voldemorta a jen díky tomu vzrostla síla Řádu a útoky stoupenců temné magie byly omezené.

Bylo možné Fretku ještě nenávidět? Kdyby se Harry dost nesnažil, jeho nenávist by se scvrkla na velikost oříšku. Ve skutečnosti, teď už Zmijozela _jen_ neměl rád, nebyl z něho odvařený, pořád ho považoval za prohnaného velekreténa, ale bohužel věta "Nenávidím tě, Malfoyi," musela být odstraněna z jeho slovníku.

„Můžu si přisednout?" přerušil jeho myšlenky dobře známý hlas. Opatrně odklepl popel do samočistícího popelníku a s úsměvem se obrátil k chlapci za ním.

„Ahoj, Michaeli. Nemusíš se ani ptát", vstal a objal blondýna, který mu s pobavením pocuchal vlasy. „Pivo?"

„Rád", posadil se mladík a pokynul servírce. „Jak se máš? Slyšel jsem, že slavný bystrozor odchází na odpočinek."

„Řekněme", přikývnul a podíval se na svého společníka. „Dal sis ostříhat vlasy."

„No..." Mladý muž si přejel rukou přes jeho krátký, asi deseticentimetrový sestřih. „Z ohonu jsem už asi vyrostl."

„Měl jsem ho rád", mrknul Harry a kývl na servírku.

„Já vím, zvlášť v jistém okamžiku", odfrknul si blonďák pobaveně. „Ale přišlo mi, že je čas na změnu a kromě toho... Dennis nemá rád dlouhé vlasy."

„Dennis? Dennis Creevey?" usmál se Harry. „Jak jsi to dokázal?"

„Jsem velmi přesvědčivý", ochutnal pivo a s uspokojením si povzdychnul. „Je to opravdu skvělý chlapík."

„Já vím a doufám, že jste šťastní", poplácal ho Harry po ruce. „Zasloužíte si to."

„Jo", řekl Michael. „Jsme. Víš, co je zajímavé? Zbožňuje čokoládu hned po...", podíval se s pobavením na Harryho.

„Oh...", začervenal se lehce Zlatý chlapec. „Vždycky jsem tvrdil, že jsi vyčerpávající bastard a je vidět, že on to pochopil taky."

„Zřejmě", zasmál se muž tiše. „A co Ginny?" zeptal se, čímž změnil téma.

„Nevyšlo to", řekl chlapec s kyselým výrazem ve tváři. „Asi to bylo od začátku odsouzeno k nezdaru. Na chvíli jsem si myslel, že bych se ní mohl..."

„Vysoká, štíhlá, malá prsa, útlé boky", škádlil ho blonďák.

„Nedělej ze mě zvrhlíka", plácnul ho Harry lehce přes rameno. „Jen se mi zdálo, že jsme na stejné vlnové délce. Znali jsme se tak dlouho, ale zřejmě to nestačilo."

„Padl ti do oka někdo nový?"

„Ne, jen jsem se rozhodl, že nebudu nikomu ničit život."

„Přestaň! Zase ten blábol o minulosti, že nedokážeš milovat, že válka zničila něco v tobě. Nesmysl, prostě se vyhýbáš bližšímu kontaktu s lidmi. Bojíš se, aby je nevyděsily tvoje noční můry, nebo že nepochopí, že někdy jsi prostě jenom ztracený. Tisíckrát jsem ti říkal, že nejsi sám, kdo přežil válku, nejsi jediný, kdo ztratil milovaného člověka. Jediná odlišnost od nás ostatních je skutečnost, že díky tobě můžeme žít v míru."

„Díky, vážím si toho, co říkáš, ale vůbec to nepomáhá. Pořád si nemůžu najít druhou polovičku." Harry dopil pivo a odsunul džbánek.

„Možná protože hledáš na špatných místech?" přitáhnul si Michael židli a lehce objal Harryho kolem ramen. „Přehodnotíme to. Pamatuješ si svůj první polibek? Samozřejmě, že ano! Jak jsi ho popsal? Mokrý! Ne vášnivý, ne rozkošný, ne úžasný, jen mokrý. Pak jsi to zkusil s Ginny a potom jsi znechuceně bručel něco o bratrských citech."

„Co z toho plyne?"

„A z toho plyne, můj milý, že když dokážeš tak hlasitě sténat v určitých chvílích, tak...", odmlčel se. „Ty zbožňuješ líbání!"

„No víš, zlato, máš prostě talent", zavrtěl Harry pobaveně hlavou, zároveň však cítil, jak mu tváře zalévá horký ruměnec.

„Ne, Harry, já jsem prostě chlap."

„Oh...", mladík přimhouřil oči v zamyšlení. „Řekněme, že jsem pochopil."

„Úžasné, Vyvolený ve věku dvaadvaceti let pochopil", zasmál se Michael. „Kdybych nebyl tvůj přítel, právě teď bych se ti nemilosrdně vysmíval."

„Právě to děláš", šklebil se na něho Harry kysele. „Stejně bylo lepší si o sobě myslet, že jsem bisexuál."

„Mudlovské stereotypy, už jsi z nich měl dávno vyrůst", poplácal ho muž po zádech a několika doušky vyprázdnil svůj džbánek. „Teď, když byly tvoje existenciální problémy vyřešeny mistrem dedukce..."

„Zmijozele!"

„Milé, že si to pamatuješ. Můžeme přejít k další části rozhovoru?" zkřížil Michael ruce na prsou a zvážněl. „Slyšel jsem, že otvíráš školu."

„Jo", povzdechl si Harry a přejel prstem po čistém dřevěném stole. „Sám nevím, jestli je to dobrý nápad."

„Já myslím, že skvělý. Půjdeš v Brumbálových stopách a budeš jenom řídit, nebo budeš vyučovat obranu?"

„Hmm, to mám v úmyslu."

„Bezva, konečně dobře vyškolení kouzelníci. Říkám to nerad, ale když přijde na Obranu proti černé magii, jsou na tom Bradavice dost špatně. Byl jsi zřetelná výjimka."

„Není to tak jednoduché", zavrtěl Harry hlavou. „Ukázalo se, že můj vznosný vzdělávací plán byl tvrdě sražen k zemi díky finančním otázkám."

„Ministerstvo?"

„Jsou nadšeni, ale... - Můj drahý Harry, nádherný, prostě úžasný nápad! Jsme nesmírně vděční za tak nesobecké gesto... Ale sám chápeš, naše fondy jsou po válce velmi omezené." Šklebil se Harry, když citoval ministra.

„Chápu…", zamyslel se Michael. „Škola je v těchto časech celkem dobrý byznys. Když to dobře zavedeš, mohl by to být výnosný obchod."

„Jo, mysleli jsme na to. Především pěstování vzácných rostlin. Spousta lékáren je potřebuje. Potom lektvary. To je taky zboží, na kterém se dá vydělat."

„Tak v čem je problém?" zvedl Michael hlavu a upřeně ho pozoroval.

„Problém je, že než na to dojde, potrvá to několik let. Získání známky vysoké kvality pro lektvary je možné až tehdy, kdy je bude vařit mládež na úrovni OVCE. U rostlin je to stejné, jejich pěstování, roubování... To taky trvá déle než rok či dva. To platí i pro ostatní oblasti. Mohli bychom vytvořit specializované skupiny studentů, kteří by v rámci cvičení a výuky mohli provádět renovační práce při zlepšování svých dovedností v přeměňování, nebo vyhledávání a zpracování magiabsorbentů, vhodných pro nemocnice. Mládež by se cvičila v různých oblastech, získávala solidní vzdělání a škola by díky tomu měla příjmy. Ideální řešení, ale na to je potřeba minimálně pět let. Ty děti se toho musí hodně naučit, než budou moci cokoli z toho dělat."

„Vidím, že jsi to důkladně promýšlel. Nemluvíš o sponzorech. Uvažoval jsi o tom?"

„Heh..." zasmál se hořce Harry. „Samozřejmě, máme dva. Dva, chápeš? To je tak trapné."

„A nikdo dalšího? Možná bys měl ulovit nějakou velkou rybu, to přitáhne ostatní."

„Malfoy."

„Ideální", rozzářil se a podíval se na Harryho s uznáním.

„Prosím tě, aspoň ty bys mohl pochopit můj odpor k tomu bastardovi", svěsil Potter rozčarovaně hlavu.

„Pokud jde o podnikání, měl bys osobní nepřátelství odložit do spodní zásuvky", pokáral ho blonďák. „Jméno Malfoy se počítá. Draco ho svou službou pro blaho veřejnosti prakticky očistil od veškerého bahna. Navíc je jedním z nejbohatších kouzelníků v Anglii a když získáš někoho takového, ostatní okamžitě zavětří dobrý kšeft, protože do něho vstupuje Malfoy...", podíval se na něj významně.

„Jsi jako Hermiona."

„Vždycky jsem tušil, že je to velmi inteligentní žena", usmál se Michael povýšeně.

„Je to zatracená Fretka! A navíc Zmijozel!"

„Teď se cítím osobně uražen", zkřížil muž ruce na prsou.

„U tebe je to něco jiného", podíval se něho Harry omluvně.

„Promiň, kocourku, ale Zmijozel zůstává po celý život Zmijozelem, z mého záznamu to nevymažeš."

„Takže si myslíš, že bych měl souhlasit s jeho návrhem?"

„Už ti dal nabídku? A ty jsi ji odmítl? Víš, Harry, občas mě tvoje blbost udivuje", zavrtěl Michael nevěřícně hlavou. „Neříkám, že ho máš okamžitě obejmout a nazvat nejlepším přítelem a spasitelem. Ale když ti někdo dává peníze, čisté peníze, nedívej se na iniciály na peněžence, ale ber, než si to rozmyslí."

„Typicky Zmijozelský přístup."

„A jak praktický!"

„Dobře, řekněme, že jsem byl přesvědčen. A co mám teď dělat? Fretka už na mě pravděpodobně poštve psy, potom co téměř vyletěl z mého domu uražený na celý svět jen proto, že jsem si ho dovolil pošpinit svou existencí", zabubnoval Harry nervózně prsty o stůl.

„Musíš s ním promluvit. Je to Malfoy, i kdyby se cítil sebevíc uražený, nikdy odmítne něco, co voní jako prachy. Samozřejmě nejdřív pronese svůj slavný monolog, ohodí tě blátem a udělá z tebe ubožáka, kterého jenom on a zase on může milostivě zachránit, ale nakonec bude souhlasit."

„To zní optimisticky", zavrčel Harry. „Už se nemůžu dočkat."

...

Michaelova předpověď se potvrdila na sto procent. Harry bezmocně zatínal pěsti, když seděl v pohodlném křesle a díval se do potěšené tváře Malfoye, který se za mohutným stolem vykrucoval ve svém otočném křesle.

„Pottere, potom jak jsi se ke mně choval, jsem opravdu neuvěřitelně šokován, že sis dovolil požádat o audienci."

Harry silněji stisknul zuby, aby nevstal a tu stupidní Fretku nerozdrtil. Audience! Jenom on to mohl nazvat takhle! Bylo to, jako kdyby byl korunovaná hlava a ubohý Potter k němu právě přilezl škemrat. Situaci příliš nepomohl fakt, že Zlatý chlapec se tak opravdu cítil.

„Z tvojí strany je to drzost, ale chápu, že některým z nás se nedostalo důkladného vzdělání a nedokážou zvládnout svůj nedostatek dobrých mravů", pokýval Malfoy hlavou s hraným smutkem. Harry si všimnul, že jeho oči měly barvu nejjasnější ranní oblohy. To znamenalo, že Zmijozel se opájí radostí z toho, že má před sebou Vyvoleného, který k němu sám přišel se žádostí, kterou mimochodem odmítnul ani ne před týdnem.

„Jo", povzdechl si táhle. „Peníze. Vážně se musím zamyslet, jestli jsem posledně nejednal unáhleně, když jsem ti je nabídnul. Víš, můj drahý... Můžu ti tak říkat, že jo?", zeptal se Malfoy, jakoby vůbec nebral v úvahu jeho názor. „Učitelské povolání, jak jsi sám uvedl, je opravdu velmi nevděčná práce. Studenti nikdy nedocení úsilí, který je vkládáno do jejich vzdělávání. Sám nevím..."

„Máš pravdu, Malfoyi...", Harry jen s úsilím rozevřel čelisti, aby mohl mluvit. „Proto si myslím, že bys mohl být spokojený s vysokou pozicí ve správní radě školy. Zaměstnání učitele není to, co bys chtěl; mohlo by zničit tvé křehké zdraví."

„Oh, to je od tebe velmi velkorysé, že se o mě tak strachuješ", posmíval se Draco. „Nicméně, vždycky jsem měl rád výzvy. Učit ta ubohá děcka, uvádět je do života, dávat jim směr, tvarovat jejich mladé myšlení. Nemyslíš, že je to velmi nesobecké? Ano, ano, tato práce je poslání, téměř misionářské!", vystřelil Malfoy prstem do vzduchu a světlá kůže vynikla proti tmavě modrému hábitu. Harry si s hrůzou uvědomil, že Fretka vypadá, jako by měl právě vizi. Sakra, ten chlap byl strašidelný!

„Eee…", zamumlal lehce vyděšeně. „Myslím ale, že se tím nemusíš až tak rozohňovat."

„Právě naopak, Pottere, právě naopak!" Blonďák vstal, začal přecházet po místnosti a povlávat svým veledrahým oděvem. „Myslím, že se k tomu skvěle hodím. Byl bych nesporně mistrem v uvádění těchto ztroskotanců do světa nejvyšší úrovně, jemnosti a mravů. Mám důvod se domnívat, že většina pravidel panujících v čistokrevných rodinách bohužel míří k úpadku. Proto jsem došel k závěru, že je mou povinností jako vlastence a kouzelníka, pozvednout tento svět z trosek. Samozřejmě natolik, nakolik je to možné."

Harry zavřel oči a snažil se potlačit představu legie malých Árijců, podobných Zmijozelovi, jak pochodují vyrovnaným krokem a vykřikují _Heil Malfoy!_ Děsivé! Už jen u té myšlenky pocítil nevolnost.

„Samozřejmě, moje nabídka se trochu změnila, pár věcí jsem si rozmyslel", konstatoval blonďák. „Mohl bych pocítit jisté nepohodlí, když budu žít ve škole plné Nebelvírů." Poslední slovo téměř vyplivl. „Proto si také myslím, že jako hlavní investor a...", odmlčel se, „zástupce ředitele, bych měl mít právo hlasovat při rozhodování ohledně zaměstnávání vhodně kvalifikovaného personálu."

„Zástupce ředitele? Můj zástupce?" Harryho ruka instinktivně zamířila k očím, aby poupravila brýle, ale nenašla je tam. Tenhle zvyk se projevoval ve chvílích obrovského zmatku nebo nejistoty a chlapec se ho nedokázal odnaučit.

„To se snad rozumí samo sebou, ne?", podíval se na něho Draco jako na výjimečného tupého skvorejše. „Ty a já poneseme největší náklady; kromě toho budu mít, hned po tobě, největší vklad do otevření téhle školy. Moje postavení zástupce je tedy samozřejmost."

„U Merlina! Malfoyi, nepředbíháš trochu? Samozřejmě chápu tvoji investici, ale ty chceš tu školu prakticky řídit!" Harry začal velmi litovat, že sebou nevzal Hermionu nebo Michaela, který sice s projektem neměl nic společného, ale jako Zmijozel měl dost důvtipu a inteligence, aby se nenechal přechytračit tímhle velezmetkem.

„Myslíš, že ti tví přátelé budou mít za zlé, že jsi na to nenajal někoho z nich?" Malfoy se zastavil a opřel se o zeď, založil si ruce na prsou a ironicky na něho zíral. „ Hele Potty, jakkoli nemohu popřít, že jsi porazil Temného pána, a opravdu jsi jako žádný jiný vhodný na výuku Obrany proti černé magii, tak na druhou stranu mám vážně mizerné mínění o tvojí inteligenci. Koho jsi chtěl dosadit do téhle funkce? Weasleyho? Rozum Lasičky se vejde na konec jeho hůlky, a dokonce i potom tam ještě zbude místo pro prach."

„Neurážej Rona!" vyskočil Harry z křesla. „Je loajální, věrný a vždy stál při mně!"

„Jistě, Pottere, jistě", souhlasil laskavě Malfoy. „Ale jeho psí věrnost nezvyšuje úroveň jeho vědomostí. Řekni mi, má tam učit, že jo? Mohl bys mi laskavě osvětlit, co?"

„Bdetrnovatfamfrpál", zamumlal Harry nezřetelně.

„Co prosím?"

„Bude školit hráče famfrpálu. Chceme vytvořit juniorský tým."

„Tak vidíš", usmál se blonďák triumfálně. „Dokonce ani ty bys mu nesvěřil post učitele důležitého předmětu."

„Tak to není!" zapýřil se Zlatý chlapec. „Ví, že to tak bude! Miluje ten sport a bude ideálním učitelem."

„Souhlasím, jako trenér se určitě osvědčí. Naopak, jsem ochoten připustit, že se na to dokonale hodí, protože znám jeho vášeň pro hru, ale na chvíli se zamysli. Odsuň stranou osobní city a řekni mi upřímně – kdybys mu měl dát jinou práci, na jaké pozici?"

Harry uvažoval a rukama si nervózně mnul krk. Ron jako učitel... Nauka o Mudlech? Ne, nic o tom nevěděl. Kouzelné formule? Hmm... nebyl v tom špatný, ale ani žádný machr. Numerologie padá, protože se ji ve škole vůbec neučil, a lektvary, to byl úplný průšvih. Snad péče o zvířata? O tom nemůže být řeč, protože Ron se panicky bál pavouků a některých magických stvoření. Sakra! Ačkoli svého přítele miloval a vážil si ho, ale pokud by mu nepřenechal Obranu proti černé magii, ve které byl Weasley jako bývalý bystrozor docela dobrý, tak zbýval bohužel jenom famfrpál nebo výuka létání na koštěti. Rezignovaně sklonil hlavu.

„Myslel jsem si to", zavrtěl Draco hlavou v předstíraném smutku. „Zklamání, že?"

„Zůstává ještě Hermiona", rozhodl se Potter, že se tak snadno nevzdá.

„Ano, to je velmi schopná a inteligentní čarodějnice", souhlasil Malfoy k jeho překvapení. „Ale přemýšlej. Kdo by se lépe osvědčil v roli zástupce? Dívka rozumná a inteligentní, ale ne tak úplně zběhlá v jistých složitostech hýbajících kouzelnickým světem? Nebo snad muž, od dětství vychovávaný jako bohatý dědic, vzdělávaný v řízení a v investicích? Mladý, inteligentní, okouzlující a především s odpovídajícími známostmi, díky kterým může školu přivést k rozkvětu?"

„Dělá ti to radost?", zapadl Harry bezmocně zpět do křesla.

„Cože?" podíval se na něho blonďák překvapeně.

„Ptám se, jestli tě těší, že mě zbavuješ veškerých argumentů na jejich obranu", vyštěkl Potter.

„Vůbec ne. Popsal jsem skutečnosti takové, jaké jsou a ty sám, jak sleduji, jsi se mnou souhlasil." Draco otevřel zásuvku a vytáhl nějaké dokumenty. „Tady jsou papíry, které připravil můj právník. Nepodepisuj nic, dokud se s tím důkladně neseznámíš, to je první pravidlo. Pečlivě si přečti každé slovo, abys pak nemohl tvrdit, že jsi něco nevěděl, nebo že jsi byl podveden. Netýká se to jenom mě. Budeš ředitelem velké instituce. Musíš se naučit, že nemůžeš nikomu věřit, a už vůbec ne osobě, která ti podstrkuje k podpisu jakési spisy."

Harry přikývl a prohlížel si poněkud dlouhý text.

„Můžu si to vzít domů? Musím si to v klidu prostudovat a tvoje kancelář pro to není příliš vhodná."

„Samozřejmě." Draco vstal a zamířil k východu; u dveří se ještě na chvíli otočil a podíval se upřeně na Harryho, který vykročil směrem ke krbu. „Pottere...", zabručel. „Přes to všechno doufám, že naše spolupráce bude probíhat mírumilovně. Mysli na to pro dobro studentů."

Zlatý chlapec vzhlédl překvapen jeho slovy a zíral přímo do lehce přimhouřených očí mladého muže. Měly barvu mírně zatažené oblohy. Nezbývalo mu nic jiného, než souhlasně kývnout hlavou.


	6. Kapitola 6

6. kapitola

V bytě na Grimmauldově náměstí 12 zavládlo na pár minut ničím nerušené ticho. Dvojice přátel se na Harryho dívala překvapeně a nevěřícně.

Když jim oznámil, že mluvil s Malfoyem a on přistoupil na to stát se sponzorem a učitelem, Hermiona poskočila na židli a objala Harryho se zvoláním, že vždy věřila v jeho soudnost a to, že dokázal odsunout stranou svou nechuť pro dobro celého projektu. Nakvašený Ron sklonil hlavu a pod vousy mumlal gratulaci, ale současně působil dojmem těžce chorého při pomyšlení, že by musel vídat Fretku častěji, než by chtěl, nebo přesněji... každý den. Zlomovým okamžikem se stala chvíle, když jim Harry tichým hlasem sdělil Malfoyovy požadavky.

„Snad jsi na to nekývnul?" prolomil Weasleyho hlas mlčení, které zvonilo v uších.

„Nevidím jiné východisko", zamumlal Harry ponuře.

„Ale... Ale já jsem myslel, že Mionka...", nemohl se Ron vyjádřit kvůli šoku, do kterého ho dostalo přítelovo odhalení.

„No, taky jsem si to myslel", zamumlal chlapec.

„To jste si mysleli špatně", pohlédla na ně tvrdě Hermiona, která se ze šoku rychle zotavila. „Nikdy jsem netvrdila, že mám ambice být zástupcem ředitele. Ano, někdy v budoucnu bych o tom mohla přemýšlet, ale teď? Promiň Harry, ale Malfoy má pravdu, na tohle je třeba být dostatečně připravený."

„Ale Mionko…"

„Nemionkuj mi tu, Rone", odfrkla. „Můžeme ho nemít rádi, ale je to Malfoy. Myslím si, že k řízení byl připraven od chvíle, kdy se naučil chodit a jeho první slovo bylo pravděpodobně "srpec", a to jen proto, že slovo "galleon" bylo příliš dlouhé. Ať už si myslíme o Luciusovi cokoliv, přivedl majetek Malfoyů k rozkvětu, měl hlavu na investice a určitě tyto znalosti přenesl na svého syna. Jen uvažte, že za poslední čtyři roky Dr... Draco...", zakoktala se u jeho jména a Ron se zkroutil, jakoby spolkl citrón. „Draco spravovat jejich finance a z toho, co psaly noviny, nikdy nezaznamenal ztrátu. Naopak, každým rokem jejich příjmy pravidelně vzrůstají."

„No ale… Malfoy! Je to jako vpustit lišku do kurníku!", pohlédl Weasley na Harryho, jako by u něho hledal útěchu. Bohužel, Potter jenom pokrčil rameny a sklonil hlavu.

„Potřebujeme peníze."

„A co ty? Víš, jsi bohatý", zkoušel to ještě zrzek. „Ne, že bych ti to vyčítal, ale majetek Potterů a Blacků..."

„Ano, jsem", uznal Zlatý chlapec. „A kdybych chtěl, mohl bych si válet šunky po celý svůj život. Ale...", zvedl ruku, když viděl, jak Ron dychtivě kývá hlavou. „Ale to nestačí. Pokud jde o mě a pět dalších lidí, bylo by to dost na to, abychom se utápěli v bohatství. Ale podporovat několik let celou školu se stovkami studentů a učiteli? Promiň, Rone, ale přesto všechno nejsem Rockefeller."

„Kdo?", přesunul chlapec svůj pohled automaticky k Hermioně.

„John Rockefeller byl nejbohatším mužem v historii mudlů", vysvětlila klidně.

„Kruci, ten to měl dobrý", povzdechl si zasněně zrzek. „Vůbec nemusel myslet na peníze a zmetky, jako je Malfoy."

„Ujišťuji tě, Rone, že na svých penězích tvrdě pracoval", zavrtěla Grangerová hlavou. „Kromě toho byste měli přestat koukat na Draca pod vlivem školních let." Tentokrát její hlas nezakolísal, když vyslovila jeho jméno.

„Stále zůstává synem Luciuse."

„Který díku němu pobývá u Svatého Munga s mozkem vypraným do běla."

„Bráníš ho!"

„Nebráním! Jen se na to všechno dívám objektivně, nemůžete věčně žít v minulosti." Dívka vypadala dost naštvaně.

„A ještě nedávno všechno vypadalo tak krásně", přestal Weasley naléhat a s povzdechem ukryl tvář v dlaních.

„Rone, prostě se ho snaž ignorovat. Uvědom si, že ty pracuješ v terénu a on bude po celou dobu sedět ve škole. Mimo to s ním nemusíš mít žádný kontakt."

„Ani to neplánuju", potřásl chlapec červenými vlasy. „Radši ať mi neleze do cesty."

Harry vydechl úlevou. To nejhorší už měli za sebou. Nejvíc se obával Ronovy reakce, ale ten kluk se nejspíš bál Hermiony víc než Malfoye. Chudák ani netušil, že jí už podlehl. Při pohledu na ty dva Harry přemýšlel, co by se muselo stát, aby se konečně odvážili učinit první z mnoha kroků.

„Díky", zamumlal. „Asi jsem byl víc vynervovaný rozhovorem s vámi, než s Fretkou", řekl trochu v rozpacích.

„Pff", odfrkla si Hermiona pobaveně. „Prošli jsme už mnohým, že jo?"

„No", přikývl Ron a poprvé ten večer vycenil zuby v úsměvu. „Musíte se na to dívat pozitivně."

„Pozitivně?" zahleděl se Harry nejistě na svého přítele.

„Jo... Pomysli, naše trojka a Malfoy, sám a bez tatínka v zádech." Ze strany k nim dolehl tichý buchot. To Hermiona tloukla hlavou o stůl v pocitu bezmoci.

...

Ochrany EmeraldFogu se ani nezachvěly, když se dva muži jednoho krásného rána přemístili těsně před bránu a tiše vstoupili do areálu.

Světlovlasý mladý muž s potěšením vtáhnul čerstvý vzduch, vonící mořským vánkem. Pod jeho nohama se rozprostíral zelený koberec a kamenná cesta vedla směrem k hradu, který se vypínal opodál.

„Krásné, že? Je to opravdu velká škoda, že sem Brumbál nikdy nezval hosty."

„Chtěl si říct, že je neslýchané, aby noha Malfoye nikdy nevstoupila na pozemky jednoho z nejbohatších a nejmocnějších kouzelníků století", vysmíval se jeho společník.

„Oh, ujišťuji tě, Severusi, že to bude právě napraveno, protože po nejbližší dobu neplánuju tohle místo opustit."

„Vzrušený?" Černé oči zvědavě zíraly na mladého muže.

„Pomysli, kolik tajemství musí ukrývat tato pevnost, kolik neobjevených průchodů, možná i pokladů!" Jemný ruměnec ozdobil bledé tváře. Draco už v myšlenkách procházel jím dosud neprozkoumané chodby a odkrýval jejich tajemství.

„Jaké mladické nadšení", ušklíbl se mírně Snape, ale nebylo v tom nic zlostného.

„Uvidíš, pocítíš to sám, když poprvé objevíš něco, co bylo dosud skryté", poplácal ho chlapec familiárně po rameni.

„Ještě jsem nesouhlasil." Starší kouzelník bloudil očima po, dle jeho mínění, perfektní zahradě, která však byla vzdálená perfekcionismu, který panoval na pozemcích Malfoy Manor. Tam byla každá cesta přesně vytýčená, každý keř měl svůj protějšek na opačné straně, a každý strom byl vysazen tak, aby nedošlo k narušení symetrie, zatímco tady vládlo cosi ve stylu chaosu. Divoké křoviny zarůstaly okolní terén, mezi nimi kvetly květiny a voňavý svlačec se popínal po tu a tam roztroušených sochách. Na levé straně se tyčily nějaké rozvaliny, porostlé mechem a bylinkami, ideální místo pro zvídavé děti. Na pravé straně dávaly stromy v horkých dnech blažený stín a mezi nimi se vinul úzký potůček, který mizel někde v hlubinách parku. Severus nikdy neměl rád geometricky navržené zahrady, podle něho to nepřispívalo k odpočinku, ale naopak odvádělo mysl směrem k uměleckému dílu. To co viděl, se mu rozhodně líbilo. Na první pohled bylo zřejmé, že vše je zde dobře udržované a pečlivě pěstěné, ale bez zbytečného zásahu do přírody.

„Srovnáváš?", podíval se na něho Draco se zájmem.

„Je těžké tomu zabránit", pokrčil rameny, ale své myšlenky nevyjádřil, nechtěl kmotřence urazit.

„Je to bolestné, ale musím přiznat, že ten prvek nesouladu je pro mě přitažlivější, než zahrady mé matky", zamumlal mladý Malfoy a zastavil se před nádhernou fontánou, která zdobila střed zahrady; se zvědavosti se zadíval směrem k vchodu do labyrintu, který tyčil v dáli.

„To bych si nikdy nepomyslel, vždycky jsem tě považoval za perfekcionistu", zvedl Snape obočí v překvapeném výrazu.

„Jsem estét, osoba citlivá na krásu přírody, která dokonale chápe, že určitá míra nezkrotnosti je někdy nezbytná."

„Vždycky jsem věděl, že se lišíš od svých rodičů." Severus natáhl ruku a nechal vodní kapky dopadnout na hladkou, lehce zažloutlou kůži. Od té doby, co přestal pracovat jako učitel, získala jeho pleť trochu opálení, které mu Draco v hloubi duše upřímně záviděl.

„V jakém smyslu?"

„Na povrchu jsi chladný a nepřístupný, typický vzor dokonalého Malfoye, ale plane v tobě oheň, spontánnost a radost ze života. Něco, co nikdy nebyla silná stránka tvých rodičů."

„To má být kompliment?" usmál se mladý muž. „Severusi, já tě nepoznávám."

„Hloupý spratku. Ber to, jak chceš." Muž se otočil a šel směrem k hradu. „Pojďme se podívat, jak to vypadá zevnitř."

„Věřím, že udělá vhodný dojem. Uvidíš, že se tu brzy aklimatizuješ." Draco ho dohonil a společně prošli obrovskými dveřmi, ozdobenými erbem, na kterém kraloval Fénix.

„Jak už jsem řekl, zatím jsem neučinil rozhodnutí. Tvoje argumenty nejsou příliš přesvědčivé."

„A proto doufám, že se Potter vybičoval k výkonu a pro jednou nás něčím překvapí." Malfoy potáhl svého kmotra za rukáv směrem ke schodišti, o kterém si myslel, že s největší pravděpodobností vede do sklepení.

...

Prostory na lektvary byly vymalovány světle zelenou barvou, ale na obloucích klenby a stropě zůstala zachovaná přirozená barva kamene. Dvě řady dřevěných lavic byly již připraveny a čekaly na studenty. Velký mahagonový stůl a pohodlné křeslo lákaly usednout a z výšky katedry děsivě shlédnout na nepoddajné děti. Podél stěn byly umístěny skříně, na jejichž policích byly úhledně vyskládané přísady potřebné k výuce. Cínové kotlíky byly ukryty ve spodních skřínkách, u každého ležela naběračka a malý hmoždíř, stejně tak prkénko na krájení a ostrý stříbrný nožík.

V zadní straně třídy byla rozsáhlá pracovní část. Kouzelné pochodně zajišťovaly vynikající osvětlení a zapalovaly se ve chvíli, kdy někdo překročil práh. Stály tu také tři dlouhé stoly. Na jednom ležely různé typy kotlíků; cínové, železné a ze speciální slitiny upravené pro žíravé nebo nebezpečné lektvary. Na druhém stole se, v malých dřevěných miskách, na těsno uzavřených průhlednými víčky, pyšnily voňavé bylinky; ve skleněných nádobách byly naložené méně příjemné přísady. Třetí stůl sloužil pro přípravu a byl prakticky prázdný, s výjimkou několika ostrých nožů, prkýnek a hmoždířů. Vše bylo zařízené s odborností a rozsáhlými znalostmi o vaření lektvarů. Okamžitě bylo zřejmé, že se tím zabýval někdo, kdo nejenže znal tajné umění přípravy lektvarů, ale miloval je a přesně věděl, jak vše rozestavit v takovém úhlu, aby se každá potřebná věc nacházela na dosah ruky. Navíc zde bylo použito nejmodernější vybavení, známé pouze lektvarovým mistrům.

Draco s rukama zkříženýma na hrudi svého strýce a přítele pečlivě sledoval. Okamžitě zachytil záblesk chtíče v jeho očích, který dokazoval, že takovou pracovnou by nikdy nepohrdnul a nejradši by okamžitě vyzkoušel účinky některých vzácných ingrediencí, které si právě prohlížel s nepředstíranou rozkoší.

„Myslím, že další dveře vedou do soukromého bytu profesora." Blonďák otevřel klenutý průchod, za kterými se skutečně nacházely komnaty náležící Mistru lektvarů.

Pokoje byly zařízeny s vkusem a bez zbytečného přepychu. Malá, dobře vybavená kuchyň, kde bylo kdykoliv možno vlastnoručně si uvařit čaj; obývací místnost vybavená krbem, stolem, pohovkou se dvěma křesly a knihovnou poměrně okázalých rozměrů, která okamžitě přitáhla Snapův pohled; a nakonec ložnice s přilehlou koupelnou.

„Hmm..." Severus se posadil na postel a s potěšením registroval její měkkost a dostatečnou velikost.

„Ale prosím tě, nedělej takové obličeje, přece vidím, že jsi spokojený." Draco se posadil vedle něho a chytil ho za ruku. „Přistup na to."

„Opravdu, můj drahý...", podíval se černovlasý kouzelník s klidem na svého kmotřence a vymanil svou ruku z jeho sevření. „Všechno je to moc pěkné, a dokonce bych se mohl pokusit o pogratulování tomu, kdo si s tím dal tu práci, ale... Potter jako ředitel? To si nemyslím."

„Pomysli na všechny ty studenty, na jejich vyděšené tváře a oči rozšířené napětím", pokoušel Draco. „Zase by sis to mohl užívat, učit! Já přece vím, že i přes prohlašování, že nenávidíš děti, rád předáváš znalosti o tajemném umění lektvarů." Když viděl záblesk v Severusových očích, pokračoval s ještě větší horlivostí. „Kromě toho, budu tady já. Jsem jeho zástupce, člen rady! Pomysli, čeho bychom spolu mohli dosáhnout! Necháš mě tu samotného? Někdo mi musí pomoct bojovat za skutečné tradice, vychovat z těch hlupáků schopné kouzelníky. Nemůžu to udělat sám", sklonil hlavu a zavřel oči v předstíraném smutku.

„Nenapálíš mě, poradíš si dokonale", vyprsknul muž krátkým smíchem a zvedl se z postele. „Jsi vynikající herec, ale tohle představení si nech pro naivního Pottera a jeho družinu."

„Jsi jedním z investorů", chytil se Draco poslední možnosti. „Máš hlasovací právo."

„Ano, protože jsi mě přesvědčil, abych investovat, a Vyvolený se pro jednou prokázal inteligencí a mou nabídku neodmítl. Ačkoli... Dovolím si domněnku, že jistá slečna Grangerová k tomu neobyčejně přispěla."

„Ta šm…".

„Draco!" pohlédl na něho Severus káravě. „Nezapomeň, že budete muset spolupracovat. Ne proto jsi se odvrátil od Temného pána a svého otec, abys nyní kopíroval jejich stereotypy", povzdechl si a znechuceně zavrtěl hlavou. „Vidím, že nejsem ani tak potřebný dětem, jak se mě snažíš přesvědčit, ale spíš tobě, aby ses znovu nezapletl do něčeho kompromitujícího. Pamatuj, že jsi tady zástupcem ředitele, který je mimochodem zabedněnec a..."

„Vždycky jsem si cenil vašeho názoru na mně", přerušil jeho proslov chladný hlas, který způsobil, že se Mistr lektvarů otočil a jeho oděv prudce zavlál.

„Pottere!"

„K vašim službám", uklonil se teatrálně Zlatý chlapec. „Vidím, Malfoyi, že provázíš rodinu po svém novém pracovišti. Opravdu, z takové sentimentality jsem tě nepodezříval."

„Spíše provázel on mě po _mém novém pracovišti_, jak jste správně podotkl, pane Pottere", pronesl Severus a s pobaveným výrazem sledoval reakci Vyvoleného, při té příležitosti stihnul zachytit i radost v Dracově tváři.

Harry zbledl a mírně našpulil rty. Vzpomínky na něho zaútočily plnou silou. Nenáviděný profesor by měl učit v jeho škole? Tyranizovat další generaci studentů? Jeho marné očekávání! Už otevřel pusu, aby tomu rozhodnutí kategoricky zabránil, když si náhle vzpomněl na rozhovor, který měl minulý večer s Hermionou. Dívka byla znepokojena nedostatkem patřičně kvalifikovaných lektvarových mistrů, a ať je to jak chce, Snape byl jeden ze čtyř nejlepších v tomto oboru, ne-li nejlepší. Jeho inovativní elixír proti dračím popáleninám opěvovaly všechny noviny a Charlie Weasley dokonce jednou řekl, že díky tomu se stal výzkumu draků nesrovnatelně bezpečnější a méně bolestivý. S hrdostí jim ukazoval předloktí, na kterém byly až dosud hluboké jizvy. S pomocí lektvaru se jich zbavil, jeho ruka získala zpět plnou funkčnost a kůže měla přirozenou barvu. Zaměstnání někoho tak slavného, jako je Severus Snape, jistě pomůže pozvednout pověst školy.

„Kdy si mě plánoval informovat?", zavrčel podrážděně.

„Vlastně, před tvým vpádem za účelem otravovat nám život, jsme chtěli jít do tvé kanceláře", pohlédl na něho Draco zlomyslně.

„Skvělé, že už si tu návštěvu můžeš odpustit." Potter se otočil a pohnul se směrem k východu. „Můžete si vybalit, Severusi. Doufám, že pokoje splňují tvé požadavky", oslovil Mistra lektvarů záměrně jeho křestním jméno. Možná, že souhlasil s jeho zaměstnáním v téhle škole, ale ať ví, že to tady řídí on.

„Samozřejmě... Pottere", odfrkl Snape. „Nezklamu."

„Malfoyi, pojď se mnou, ukážu ti tvůj byt." Harry nečekal na blonďáka a přistoupil k bočním dveřím do chodby aniž by kontroloval, zda ho muž následuje.

...

Malfoyovy pokoje byly umístěny ve čtvrtém patře, kde se také nacházela kancelář ředitele a Harryho soukromé prostory. Přímo ze schodiště vedla dlouhá chodba, Harry přešel k jednomu z obrazů, na kterém byl namalovaný irský drak impozantních rozměrů. Jeho šupiny byly bílé a na svých okrajích přecházely do jemně modré barvy. Stvoření sklonilo hlavu a pozorně se zahledělo na oba muže.

„Řediteli...", rozlehl se prostorem velmi chraplavý hlas.

„Lorcane, to je pan Malfoy, můj zástupce", ukázal rukou na mladého muže, stojícího vedle. „Od teď budeš střežit vchod do jeho komnat. Věřím, že mu budeš oddaný a nepropustíš nikoho, kdo nebude znát správné heslo."

„Ani tebe?" vysmíval se Draco.

„Ano, ani mě", přikývnul hlavou Harry. „Teď nás vpusť, abych mohl ukázat interiér novému vlastníkovi."

Drak se zkoumavě zadíval na Draca a pak roztáhnul svá křídla, zřejmě spokojen s tím, co viděl. Po chvíli se obraz odsunul a odhalil vysoký, klenutý vchod.

Místnosti byly čtyři. V jednom se, stejně jako ve sklepení, nacházela nevelká kuchyň, druhý sloužil jako obývací pokoj, jenom vybavený byl s mnohem větší okázalostí. Stěny byly vymalovány v krémové barvě a bohatě vyšívané tapisérie zdobily levou stranu místnosti. Pohovka a dvě křesla v odstínu mléčné čokolády, obklopující malý konferenční stolek, zabíraly střed místnosti. Vysoká okna dovnitř propouštěla působivé množství světla a směrovala k moři, což okamžitě vyvolalo Dracův rychle potlačený úsměv. Boční dveře vedly do kanceláře, která byla zařízena velmi minimalisticky, ale zároveň prezentovala velmi elegantní styl. Na desce velkého, ručně vyřezávaného cedrového stolu, stála malá olejová lampa a těžítko na papír. Černé kožené křeslo se zdálo velmi pohodlné. Na pravé straně byla vysoká knihovna, naplněná až po okraj knihami, ačkoli horní dvě police byly prázdné k dispozici majitele. Ve velkém květináči u okna stála palma impozantní velikosti.

Draco přejel prstem přes stůl, přesunul těžítko na levou stranu a rozhlédl se dokola.

„Vyhovuje?"

„Není to zrovna vrchol mých snů, ale ujde to", kývnul muž milostivě hlavou, protože nechtěl dát najevo, jaký dojem na něho udělaly dosud prohlížené místnosti. „Co ještě zbývá?"

„Ložnice." Harry se vrátil do obývacího pokoje a zatlačil na dveře skryté za něco, co vypadalo jako bar.

Výzdoba pokoje způsobila, že blonďák musel odvrátit hlavu, protože tentokrát nedokázal skrýt svůj úsměv. V prostředku kralovala velká postel, obklopená čtyřmi sloupky, které podpíraly baldachýn v barvě ledové modři. Přehoz byl vyroben z ručně vyšívaného, lesklého materiálu a dominovala na něm bílá, protkávaná jemnými světle modrými nitkami. Vedle postele byl malý noční stolek, na kterém ležela nějaká kniha a stála tu další olejová lampa. Protější zeď zabíral ohromný šatník a jeho přední stranu zdobilo zrcadlo. Každý kus nábytku pokrývaly složité řezby a ornamenty. Okno obklopovaly závěsy ve stejné barvě jako baldachýn, na podlaze ležely dvě kožešiny sněžných vlků. Gobelín, zavěšený stranou, vyobrazoval rozbouřené moře a za ním byly skryté dveře do koupelny.

„Kdy přijdou tvoje věci?" přerušil Harry mlčení, které v místnosti zavládlo. „Do začátku školního roku ještě zbývají celkem tři týdny, takže spěchat nemusíš."

„Oh, dokonale chápu, že bys dal přednost tomu, abych se tu objevil co nejpozději. Ale rád bych sledoval průběh prací a nábor zaměstnanců. A především, jako hlavní sponzor, bych rád věděl, za co utrácíš moje peníze."

Harry zaťal pěsti a vztekle se na něho díval.

„Myslím, že co se profesorů týče, už jsi rozhodl sám."

„Můžeš být ignorant, Potty, ale nenašel bys více kvalifikované profesora, než je Severus, a dokonce i ty si to musíš uvědomovat. Přemluvit ho mě stálo mnoho úsilí, takže bys to mohl laskavě ocenit."

„Ocenil bych, kdybys to nejdřív konzultoval se mnou", zasyčel Harry.

„Nějak jsi se se mnou neradil, když jsi najal trenéra famfrpálu a profesorku Numerologie", odsekl Draco.

„To bylo předtím, než jsme podepsali smlouvu!"

„Která mi zaručuje právo hlasovat o všech aspektech školy."

„Právo hlasovat, ne rozhodovat sám za sebe", Harry oči se přimhouřily hněvem.

„Nevzrušuj se tak, Pottere, tvůj mozek se přehřeje a mohl bys dosáhnout nemožného, nebo-li stát se ještě větším idiotem, než jsi." Malfoy vyšel z ložnice a zamířil k východu z bytu. „Jdu prozkoumat zbytek školy. Půjdeš se mnou, nebo to mám udělat na vlastní pěst?"

„Jdu, asi bych měl vědět, čeho se dotýkají tvé aristokratické ruce." Černovlasý mladík prošel kolem něj a vyšel na chodbu.

„Ujišťuji tě, Potty, že na můj dotek si ještě nikdy nikdo nestěžoval", odsekl Draco s vyzývavým pohledem. Když si Harry uvědomil význam jeho slov, prudce vtáhnul vzduch a instinktivně se podíval na Zmijozelovy štíhlé ruce. Jejich kůže byla světlá a zdála se být jemná a měkká. Dlouhé štíhlé prsty byly zakončeny jemně modelovanými nehty. Pravou ruku zdobil rodový prsten Malfoyů a kromě toho, k Potterově překvapení, Draco nenosil žádné další prsteny, ve kterých si kouzelníci tak libovali. Ano, to byla ideální část těla ideálního aristokrata. Představivost Zlatého chlapce vyvolala obraz těch rukou, jak se sunou po olivové kůži a ostře s ní kontrastují. Jaký to mohl být pocit? Jemné laskání, nebo možná dotek vyvolávající rozechvělé potěšení?

„Vynadíval si se, Pottere?" přivedl ho zpět do reality pobavený hlas Fretky.

„Jako kdybych neměl nic jiného na práci", odfrkl a v duchu vzdal díky za svou tmavší pleť, která účinně skryla ruměnec.

Malfoyovo vysoce pozvednuté obočí bylo výmluvnější než tucet slov.

Harry odstoupil stranou, aby Zmijozelovi umožnil dohodnout s drakem nové heslo, otočil se a předstíral zájem o čaloun visící na stěně.

„Ne že bych byl zvědavý, ale bylo by vhodné vědět, kde jsou tvoje pokoje." Dracův hlas způsobil, že na něho pohlédl koutkem oka.

„Na co ti to bude?"

„Pottere", zalapal muž po dechu. „Udivuješ mě. Jsi ředitel tohoto místa, v případě problému by měl personál vědět, kde tě hledat."

Harry ustoupil stranou a pohybem ruky ukázal na obraz, který se nacházel přesně proti pokojům Zmijozela. K překvapení Malfoye se na něm vinul čínský had v tmavě hnědé barvě se zlatavými znaky.

„Překvapující", zamumlal.

„Ne tak moc", usmál se Potter a Draco si uvědomil, že to byl první úsměv, který na tom člověku viděl od dob školy. Zvláštním způsobem to změkčilo Nebelvírovy rysy a dávalo jim mladistvější vzhled.

„Nerozumím."

„Jsem Hadí jazyk, nikdo nezvaný nevstoupí, ani kdyby nějakým zázrakem heslo znal." Potterův úsměv se ještě rozšířil.

„Jsi paranoidní", pokroutil hlavou Zmijozel, současně však cítil jakýsi druh obdivu a závisti.

„Stále ve střehu", pokrčil Harry rameny. „Takže jak, Fretko, připraven na obhlédnutí majetku?"

„Veď mě", zavrčel Draco a předstíral, že neslyší nenáviděnou přezdívku.

...

Večer přišel dříve, než Draco očekával. Prohlídka hradu mu zabrala mnoho hodin. Stále zřetelněji viděl potenciál této nemovitosti, její velikost a nádhera ho fascinovaly. K jeho překvapení pokračovaly práce celkem hladce. Velký sál, kde by studenti měli jíst, mu nějak připomněl Bradavice. Stejně, jako v jeho bývalé škole, zde byly čtyři řady dlouhých stolů a na vyvýšeném místě ve tvaru půlkruhu se nacházel stůl pro zaměstnance. Strop, stejně jako dvě stěny, byly prosklené, ale nebyly magicky upravené. Draco chvíli pozoroval červený západ slunce, který změnil okolní pohoří v planoucí pochodně. Pozdě večer, kdy se jako jediný rozhodl tam navečeřet, se zaujetím pozoroval hvězdy a bezmračné nebe. Došel k závěru, že přirozený vzhled se mu líbí víc, než nad hlavami visící svíčky. Místnost byla osvětlena magickými lampami, chytře skrytými pod stropem, které vrhaly jemné, nijak do očí bijící světlo.

Těsně před dvacátou hodinou mu jeden ze skřítků nahlásil, že zavazadla dorazila a již se nalézají v jeho pokojích. Přikývl a pomalu stoupal po pohyblivých schodech, které naštěstí neměly tendenci k zavlečení poutníků do těch nejméně očekávaných míst.

Nestaral se o vybalování, pouze z jednoho elegantního kufru vytáhnul plášť v perlovošedé barvě, hodil ho na sebe a zamířil ke krbu. Zelené plameny vyšlehly vysoko, když do nich hodil hrst prášku.

„Růžový dům", řekl zřetelně, než zmizel.

...

Malý dům, stojící na okraji jedné z magických oblastí, se nijak zvlášť nelišil kromě toho, že byl obklopen bujným živým plotem z růží, který za horkých nocí vydával opojnou vůni. Ta způsobovala, že každý kolemjdoucí se na okamžik zastavil a vychutnával si vůni květů.

Z krbu v jednom z pokojů vyšel mladý muž a rozhlédl se kolem.

„Victorie?"

Z bočních dveří se vynořila sošná žena v šatech broskvové barvy.

„Pan Draco", usmála se široce. „Už jsme ztratili naději, že se objevíte."

„Přece jsem to slíbil." Rozepnul svůj plášť a přehodil ho přes opěradlo křesla. „Jak se daří Samuelovi?"

„O mnoho lépe, lektvary pomohly." Ustoupila stranou a vpustila muže, který se vydal úzkou chodbou do jedné z ložnic umístěné v zadní části domu.

V malé dětské postýlce ležel chlapec, který vypadal asi na šest let. Jeho tvář se při pohledu na příchozího rozzářila.

„Přišel jsi!" vykřiknul, vyskočil z postele a vrhnul se směrem k dospělému.

„Opatrně, Same, pamatujte, že jsme museli nechat znovu narůst kosti ve tvé noze, neměl bys ji přetěžovat." Malfoy si klekl a pečlivě si dítě prohlédl.

„Už mě nic nebolí a stejně mi Viki nedovolí vstát", zatvářil se plačtivě.

„A má pravdu." Draco vstal, posadil se na postel a poplácal ji rukou. „Lehni si zpátky." Usmál se, když se dítě poslušně přikrylo peřinou.

„Nudím se, tři dny jsem nikam nešel", stěžoval si.

„A nepůjdeš další tři dny", podíval se na něho Malfoy přísně. „Snad tě to naučí, abys nikdy neutíkal chůvě do lesa, a to zejména po setmění."

„Já jsem neutíkal", pobouřil se Samuel. „Šel jsem za smíchem."

„Same, právě takhle erklingové* lákají děti", povzdechl si Zmijozel. „I když se podobají skřítkům, jsou velmi nebezpeční. Obecně platí, že se živí malými tvory, ale děti jsou jejich oblíbené jídlo. Je to opravdu zázrak, že to skončilo jen zlomeninou, než něčím vážnějším. Kdyby nebylo toho, že jsi spadl do studny...", Draco se odmlčel a otřásl se při pomyšlení na důsledky, které by mohly nastat setkáním dítěte s těmi krvelačnými tvory.

„Já vím...", sklonil chlapec hlavu. „Víckrát to neudělám."

„V to doufám", usmál se Draco a vytáhl z kapsy malou knížku. „Přinesl jsem ti něco na čtení."

„Super!" Sam poskočil na lůžku, jak se snažil dosáhnout na dárek.

„Ne "super", ale "děkuji", opravil ho muž automaticky. „Co je to za divný slang, aristokraté se takhle nevyjadřují."

„Nejsem aristokrat", dítě konečně popadlo knihu a vítězoslavně se zahuhňalo. „Tajemství trollí hory! Supeeer!"

„Samueli!"

„No dobře, extra."

„Ne, ne extra, jen úžasné, zajímavé nebo hodné k přečtení příběhu. Kde bereš takový slovník?"

„Všichni tak mluví", pokrčil mrňous rameny, při prohlížení obrázků.

„Všichni, to je obyčejná spodina, nezapomínej, kdo jsi."

„Když jsem aristokrat, proč nemůžu bydlet s tebou?" podíval se na něho chlapec zkoumavě. „Ostatní děti žijí se svými rodiči."

„Same, vysvětlil jsem ti, že v současné době to není možné." Malfoy uhnul pohledem a vstal z postele. „Musím už jít, budu snažit tě navštívit ještě koncem tohoto týdne."

„A přineseš mi něco?" Velké, modré oči pohlédly na muže.

„Přinesu", naklonil se Draco a prohrábl rukou měkké, platinové prameny vlasů. „Slibuji."

„Na shledanou, tati."

„Na shledanou… Synku."

Pokračování příště

Erkling* - tvor žijící v lese (hlavně v Německu). Vypadá trochu jako domácí skřítek, ale je mnohem větší. Na rozdíl od většiny krvelačných lesních potvor je schopen mluvit lidskou řečí a lákat tak děti, které mu opravdu chutnají. Harry, Ron a Hermiona na něho údajně narazili ve skleníku v Bradavicích (4. díl). Pokud někdo ví, jestli se mu v češtině říká jinak – bonzněte mi to. Já nemám sílu to zkoumat. :D


	7. Kapitola 7

7. kapitola

Harry odložil koště, přihladil si vlasy, které v poslední době vyrostly tak, že mu sahaly až na ramena, kvůli čemu se zdály méně střapaté, a zamířil k sborovny.

Otevřel dveře a pohledem přelétl lidi, kteří seděli u dlouhého stolu.

„Pane Pottere..."

„Jak milé, že tak důležitá osobnost ráčila poctít naše shromáždění", dokončil klidně Harry. „Nech si to, Severusi, znám to nazpaměť", usmál se posměšně a posadila se vedle Rona, který se tvářil, jako by přemýšlel, jestli scéna, které se účastní, není další noční můra. „Jak vidím, jsou tu všichni, takže můžeme začít jednání."

„Kámo, co tady dělá Snape?" naklonil se k němu Weasley a zašeptal mu do ucha.

„Severus souhlasil převzít funkci profesora lektvarů v naší škole", informoval ho Vyvolený, ani se nepokoušel ztišit hlas. Zrzavý mladík naprázdno polknul a lehce zezelenal ve tváři.

„Nemusíte se obávat, pane Weasley", vrhnul na něho Snape ošklivý úsměšek. „Naštěstí se mého předmětu nemusíte účastnit. Dovolil bych si říci, že díky tomu budou studenti ve třídě v mnohem větším bezpečí."

Zelenou barvu nahradila fialová, když Ron mírně zrudnul. Ze strany dolehl tlumený smích. Snape, aniž by se otočil, si odfrkl pod vousy.

„Pane Longbottome, váš smích není na místě, vzhledem k tomu, že rostliny nemají díky Merlinovi tendenci vybuchovat a skleník je jediné místo, kde snad nebudete příčinou další velkolepé katastrofy."

Neville svěsil hlavu a zamumlal si něco pod vousy. Harry na staršího muže vrhnul varovný pohled.

„Chtěl bych poznamenat, že jsi zřejmě zapomněl, že už nejsme tvoji žáci a urážení nebude tolerováno."

„Evidentně tví přátelé cítí vinu, když má slova zraňují jejich city", odfrkl si Snape.

Ohlušující ticho, které nastalo po jeho slovech, přerušil Draco, který dosud tuhle výměnu názorů sledoval s pobavením.

„Opravdu, je milé zjistit, že někteří ještě stále nevyrostli ze školních předsudků, a to dokazuje, že někteří dospěli a jiní... no, úroveň šesťáka není důvod k hrdosti", ustál pohled, kterým ho obdařil Potter a pokračoval. „Nicméně, sešli jsme se tu ze zcela jiného důvodu. Do zahájení roku zbývá velmi málo času a učitelský sbor nadále není kompletní." Otevřel složku, která před ním ležela a vytáhl pergamen. „Dovolím si všem připomenout, které předměty už máme obsazené a co je ještě před námi.

_Ceroo Quarion - Astronomie_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley – Nauka o mudlech_

_Hermiona Grangerová - Numerologie_

_Neville Longbottom - Bylinkářství_

_Parvati Patilová - Věštění_

_Harry Potter - Obrana proti černé magii_

_Severus Snape - lektvary_

_Ronald Weasley – Famfrpál"_

Odmlčel se a podíval se na Harryho.

„Kentaur? Nevěděl jsem, Pottere, že máš známosti mezi kouzelnými tvory."

„Seznámil mě s ním Hagrid", pokrčil Harry rameny. „Máš něco proti?"

„Rozhodně ne, každý ví, že kentauři jsou nejlepší, pokud jde o znalosti hvězd", přikývl k jeho překvapení Draco. „Náš seznam profesorů skončí mnou, rozhodl jsem se, že budu učit Kouzelné formule."

Rozhlédl se kolem sebe, jako by očekával, že bude někdo něco namítat, ale všichni souhlasně přikývli.

„Tak co nám zbývá?", pohlédla Hermiona do svých poznámek. „Dějiny čar a kouzel, Péče o kouzelné tvory, Výuka létání na koštěti..." Podívala se na Rona. „O to by ses mohl postarat ty, nakonec učitel famfrpálu s tím má hodně společného."

„Jasně", usmál se Ron. „Létání je moje specialita."

Harry ostře vzhlédl na Malfoye, ve snaze zabránit jakémukoli urážlivému výroku, ale mladý muž nevypadal, že by se na to chystal. Pouze si zaznamenal Weasleyho jméno a s očekáváním se zahleděl na Hermionu, která spokojeně pokračovala.

„Zbývá nám zaměstnat zdravotní sestru, knihovnici, někoho, kdo se ujme práce hajného, a dále instruktora přemísťování."

„Hajného nebo správce, slečno Grangerová?" pronesl Snape a pohrával si s brkem tak, že po něm přejížděl prstem. „Myslím, že domácí skřítci zcela postačí. Ach ano, vím, že jste proti zneužívání těchto tvorů, ale dovolme jim dělat to, co umějí nejlépe. Alespoň do té doby, než váš neúnavný boj za jejich osvobození přinese ovoce", dodal posměšně a utnul tak debatu dřív, než Hermiona stihla protestovat.

„Severus má pravdu", souhlasil Draco. „Navíc mám námitku proti zaměstnání instruktora přemísťování. Zatím škola přijímá pouze první až třetí ročníky. Výuka přemísťování začíná až na úrovní MLOKů, takže máme ještě čas o tom přemýšlet."

„Jak to bude s hlídáním studentů po nocích?" odvážil se konečně Ron zasáhnout do diskuse. „Všichni víme, že nočním vycházkám se nelze vyhnout. Bez prefektů se dozor může zkomplikovat, a přece se nebudeme sami vláčet po chodbách, zvlášť když budeme druhý den vyučovat."

„Monitorovací kouzla", obrátila se Hermiona na Harryho. „Umístíme je na vstupy do kolejí, budou se aktivovat od desáté hodiny večerní do šesté ráno. To posílí disciplínu, nemožnost utajeného návratu na pokoj po večerce odradí studenty od procházek v době zákazu."

„A co se stane, až se někdo opozdí?" vyslovil Neville své pochybnosti.

„To kouzlo to zachytí a v pokojích profesorů se ozve alarm." I na tohle měla slečna Grangerová odpověď.

„Pojďme si stanovit nějaké služby, je nesmysl, aby alarm burcoval na nohy každého z profesorů." Draco cosi dopsal do svého pergamenu a pokračovali.

...

„Další otázka. Rozdělení na koleje", navrhnul Draco.

„S tím nesouhlasím", zavrtěla hlavou Hermiona. „Způsobí to jen mezikolejní válku. Nejdůležitější je integrace."

„Takže je chceš všechny hodit do jednoho pytle?" podíval se na ni Draco s nechutí. „To odmítám."

„Malfoyi, chceš, aby se na chodbách odehrávaly stejné produkce jako v Bradavicích? Nevzpomínáš si, co se dělo mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem? My dva jako příklad úplně postačíme." Harry měl podobný názor jako jeho přítelkyně.

„Pottere...", povzdechnul si Draco a zavřel oči, jako by sbíral síly ke konfrontaci. „Chodil jsi do mudlovské školy, ne?" pohlédl významně na černovlasého muže.

„Jistě…" Zlatý chlapec se rozhodl zachovat ostražitost. Nakonec, nikdo přece neví, co Fretce chodí po rozumu.

„A proto bys měl jako nikdo jiný vědět, že i tam bývají studenti vybíráni podle určitých profilů, ve kterých se cítí nejlépe, aby pak zdokonalovali dovednosti, v nichž jsou nejvíce talentovaní."

„To je pravda", přiznal neochotně Potter. „Ale jak to souvisí s rozdělením na koleje?"

„Každý člověk má individuální charakter, nemůžeš je zavřít do jedné klece. Vyvoláš větší bouři, než si vůbec dokážeš představit", naklonil se k němu Draco a vysvětloval mu to jako dítěti. „Zavři na jednom místě zbabělce, odvážné, mazané, intelektuály a nevědomé, a okamžitě vzniknou tábory. Bude to vést k pronásledování, hádkám a bojům."

„Totéž se stane, když je rozdělíme do kolejí", nevypadal Harry na přesvědčeného a Hermiona přikývla.

„Ano ... Ale takhle budou alespoň odděleni, nebudeš muset po nocích bdít na spánkem nějakého nebožáka, na kterého se zaměřili studenti s více vyvinutým hmm... přesvědčovacím darem. Potyčky v průběhu dne můžeme zarazit, ale nedokážeš po celou dobu kontrolovat všechno."

Harry zvažoval Malfoyovy argumenty. Zmijozel měl pravdu, oni nemohli uhlídat všechno za každých okolností. Tázavě se podíval na Rona.

„Taky jsem pro rozdělení na koleje", přiznal neochotně Weasley, na Hermionu se při tom radši nepodíval.

„Ale Rone!", dívka vypadala, jako by se cítila zrazena.

„Famfrpálové zápasy", zamumlal Zrzek.

„No jo...", pochopil Potter okamžitě tok přítelových myšlenek. Jedna kolej by bránila utkáním a na to Harry radši nechtěl ani pomyslet. Famfrpál byl prioritou a bez něho si existenci školy magie nedokázal představit. Navíc chtěli v budoucnu trénovat juniorský tým, jehož členové by měli šanci se dostat do národního mužstva, a to vyžadovalo opravdu hodně práce.

„Vidím, Pottere, že se cítíš jistý. Možná bychom měli dát návrh na hlasování?" promluvil Severus a pobaveně pozoroval Hermionin nešťastný výraz.

„Není třeba", odsekla. „Myslím, že je jasné, že jenom já jsem proti téhle myšlence."

„Takže je všechno jasné", narovnal se profesor na své židli. „Teď vymysleme, jak chcete provádět rozdělování."

Všichni náhle pohlédli směrem k Dracovi, jako kdyby měl všechno naplánované dopředu. Ale mladý muž zavrtěl hlavou.

„Nepřemýšlel jsem o tom."

„Skvělé", odfrkla Grangerová. „Další problém."

„Nepanikař, Miono..." podíval se na ni Ron omluvně. „Určitě něco vymyslíme."

„Jistě", obrátila oči v sloup a zuřivě si začala něco zapisovat.

Na okamžik v místnosti zavládlo mlčení a každý přemýšlel nad řešením. Jak se ukázalo, co se zpočátku zdálo jednoduché, bude nutné skutečně promyslet.

Bradavice na začátku žádné takové problémy neměly, protože byly založeny čtyřmi výjimečnými kouzelníky, koleje byly vytvořeny podle jejich jmen a v tomto stavu přežily po staletí. Tady, bohužel, takovou možnost neměli. Přece nenazvou koleje Potter, Malfoy nebo Granger. Rozpačité pohledy mluvily za vše. Nikdo neměl žádnou představu.

„Snad tři základní barvy? Žlutá, červená a modrá?" ozval se nakonec Neville.

„To nejde", povzdechnul si Ron. „Musí být nejméně čtyři týmy, tři jsou pro hru nevyhovující."

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že budeme dělit koleje s ohledem na famfrpál." Hermiona byla znechucená.

„No tak sorry, ale já to budu vyučovat a musím brát v úvahu dobro hráčů", naštval se Weasley.

„Samozřejmě, jak jinak."

„Máš lepší nápad?"

„V tuhle chvíli ne", odsekla.

„Tak vidíš", usmál se vítězoslavně.

„Vlastně, nevidím nic!", přimhouřila oči a zírala na svého přítele jako na extrémně ošklivého skvorejše.

„Nehádejte se", podíval se na ně varovně Harry. Věděl, že Ron a Hermiona dokážou kvůli jednomu slovu vyvolat scénu, za kterou by se nestyděli ani nejzavilejší nepřátelé. Nehodlal to absolvovat v přítomnosti Malfoye a Snapa. Neville, ten byl zvyklý.

Zatím setkání probíhalo v klidu a k jeho překvapení, Draco, stejně jako Severus, ještě nikoho neurazili, nikoho neprokleli, ani neprovedli nic podobně nebezpečného.

„Co takhle čtyři světové strany?" navrhl neochotně blonďák.

„Východní, západní, severní a jižané?" zeptal se Severus a díval se na něj úkosem.

„Máš pravdu, to je hloupý nápad", uznal Draco a Harry si s údivem všiml, že chlapec nevypadal uraženě, ale spíše pobavený vlastním neúspěchem. Že by Malfoy vedle svého kmotra nebyl až tak velký blbec?"

„Čtvero ročních období?" připojila se nakonec Hermiona ke zbytku, protože došla k závěru, že když už byla prosazena otázka kolejí, bude se alespoň účastnit diskuse. Rozhodně nehodlala být opomíjená.

„To není špatné...", položil Harry hlavu na ruce a zaujal tak mnohem uvolněnější pozici. „Ale je to nespravedlivé pro ty, kteří půjdou do koleje _Léta_, v tu dobu jsou prázdniny."

„Souhlasím", zabubnoval Snape prsty o stůl.

„Merline, je to těžší, než jsem si myslel", povzdechnul si Malfoy.

„A co čtyři živly?" rozhlédnul se po nich tázavě Ron.

„Živly?" prohrábnul si Harry vlasy rukou. „No vlastně..."

„To není zlé, Weasley", přikývnul Draco souhlasně.

„Jsem ohromený", přiznal Snape. Ron se začervenal radostí a vrhl pohled plný pýchy směrem k Hermioně, která odfrkla a upírala zrak na stůl. Vždyť je to tak jednoduché, proč na to nepřišla sama? Vzdychla a v duchu si vynadala. Měla by Ronovi pogratulovat, zašklebila se.

„Blahopřeji, Rone", zvedla hlavu a lehce se usmála, čímž se úsměv chlapce - pokud to bylo možné - ještě víc rozšířil.

„Takže živly..." Malfoy chvíli něco rychle zapisoval, potom odložil brk a četl.

_Země - Terra – klidný, stálý, ovládá se, je nesobecký, vřelý, přátelský_

_Oheň - Ignis - živelný, impulsivní, žhavý, vášnivý, vzteklý, vůdčí typ_

_Voda - Aqua - trpělivý, vytrvalý, chladný, nebezpečný, lstivý_

_Vzduch - Aeris - energický, nepředvídatelný, dynamický, metodický, netrpělivý_

Podíval se na ostatní.

„Co si o tom myslíte?"

„Dobrý", zamumlal Ron v úžasu.

„Jsi rychlý." Hermiona také odložila brk, protože dospěla k závěru, že k tomu nemá co dodat.

„Člověk se učí celý život", pokrčil nonšalantně rameny a milostivě přijal nadšení ostatních. „Jako vzory vlajek navrhuji kouzelné symboly živlů na safírovém pozadí."

„Proč zrovna safírové?" pohlédl na něho Neville tázavě.

„Na takovém pozadí je vlajka školy, ne?"

„Ne, je červená se lvem", zavrtěl hlavou Harry.

„Co to plácáš, Pottere? Včera jsme zřetelně viděli praporce vlající na úbočích. Fénix na safírovém pozadí." Draco vstal a přešel k oknu, ze kterého bylo vidět na západní věž, na jejímž vrcholu byl prapor. „Ostatně, podívej se sám."

Harry, Hermiona a Ron vyskočili a podívali se určeným směrem. Opravdu, na stěžni vlál prapor se zlatým fénixem. S úžasem se po sobě podívali.

„Jak to?" vykoktal Potter. „Když jsme sem přišli, bylo to určitě lev."

„Ignoranti", narovnal se Severus na židli a oprášil si neviditelný prach ze svých černých šatů. „Symbol reprezentující hrad je přiřazen magicky a přizpůsobí se svému majiteli. Znakem Brumbálovy rodiny byl skutečně lev na červeném pozadí. Evidentně...", podíval se na Zlatého chlapce se zřejmým zájmem, „se změnil současně s majitelem. Fénix je jedním z nejmocnějších magických tvorů. Nemyslím si, že bys chápal, jaká čest je mít jeho obraz jako rodový erb."

„Ale proč právě on?" Harrymu pořád nedocházelo, že právě ohnivý pták je od téhle chvíle jeho znakem. A úplně šokující bylo, že má svou vlastní vlajku. Nikdy žádnou neměl a těžko si na to zvykal.

„Znak reprezentující rod představuje magickou úroveň jeho zakladatele", zamumlal Snape neochotně. „Všem oznamuje jakou silou disponuje patriarcha."

„No, je normální, že Harry je silný, vždyť porazil Pána zla", usmál se Ron.

„Já nejsem silný", protestoval mírně Vyvolený. „Bez vaší pomoci bych to nedokázal."

„A tady se shodujeme", narovnal se Malfoy a vrátil se ke stolu. „Pokud jste se už přestali uchvacovat Panem Jsem Velký Kouzelník, můžeme se vrátit k diskusi?" zavrčel. Symbolem jeho rodiny byl drak, přesněji Maďarský trnoocasý. Až dosud byl pyšný na vlastnictví erbu s tak silným stvořením, ale v tuto chvíli v něm bouřil hněv. Zlatý chlapec ho opět v něčem překonal. Nenáviděl to.

„Někdo nám tu žárlí", zamumlal si Ron pod nosem.

„Sklapni, Weasley", zasyčel. „Mluvili jsme o znacích kolejí."

„Takže safírové pozadí", přikývla Hermiona. „Vysvětli, jak jsi to myslel s těmi magickými symboly."

„Chtěl bych, aby se hýbaly", mávnul hůlkou a před jejich očima zazářil obraz vlajky, na jejímž tmavém pozadí se jako diamant třpytila kapka vody. „Něco takového."

„Krásné", nadchnul se Neville a Draco se na něho podíval s politováním.

„Samozřejmě, že je to krásné. Myslíš, že bych stvořil něco podřadného?" odfrkl a obraz zmizel, když sklonil hůlku. Harry se pousmál a tak jako předtím blonďák, vykouzlil obraz vlajky s planoucím symbolem ohně. Snape pokývnul milostivě hlavou a vyčaroval vlajku s valounem žuly, hrajícím duhovými barvami. Hermiona se kousla do rtu. Bylo to něco jako soutěž, každý se chtěl ukázat. Pohlédla na Rona, který se hrdě vypjal a vytvořil poslední ze znaků - vír, připomínající uragán v pohybu.

Neville zatleskal.

„Máme znaky čtyř kolejí. Kdo je vyrobí?"

„Udělám to" rozhodla se Hermiona konečně přiklonit k jejich nadšení. „Když vím, jak mají vypadat, nebude v tom problém."

„Uff...", zaklonil se Harry na židli. „Udělali jsme dnes víc, než jsem čekal. Máme v plánu ještě něco jiného, nebo můžeme schůzku ukončit?"

Ron se podíval směrem k oknu, kde se slunce chýlilo k západu. Seděli tu už několik hodin a měl hlad, i když nemohl popřít, že ho zevnitř prostupovala energie. Až do teď nemohl uvěřit, že všechno šlo tak hladce a bez vzájemného ohazování blátem. Dokonce už teď k Malfoyovi a Snapovi necítil tak velkou nechuť, jako dřív. Že by všichni dospěli?

...

Harry ležel ve své ložnici a zíral na baldachýn. Na jeho tváři pohrával úsměv plný spokojenosti a pocitu dobře vykonané práce. Už dávno se takhle necítil. Jako kdybyby se před ním náhle otevřel svět a všechny starosti uprchly do nebytí. Měl pocit, že ta pětice lidí, která společně s ním dnes rozhodovala, dokáže překonat všechno a spojit se pro dobro školy.

Mohl mít nerad Malfoye, cítit odpor k Snapovi, ale dnes... Dnes měl pocit, jakoby někdo rozpustil led, který jim bránil normálně se dohodnout. Už nebyl student, už se nemusel obávat Severuse. Neexistoval Voldemort, který sedm let stavěl jeho a Draca na opačné strany, i když nakonec se chlapec rozhodl správně a připojil se k Fénixově řádu.

„Draco", zašeptal tichounce a zasmál se do polštáře. Nebylo to tak zlé, nenastalo žádné zemětřesení, ani mu na hlavu nespadl strop. „Draco Malfoy, Draco", opakovat několikrát a spokojeně se zubil. Poprvé vyslovil jméno svého rivala bez nenávisti, bez nepříjemných pocitů a chuti ho utopit kvůli jeho samotné existenci.

Jo, teď to viděl mnohem lépe. Možná nemůžou být přátelé, kdo by taky vydržel s Malfoyem, ale rozhodně už nemusí být nepřátelé. Mohl by si nakonec toho velekreténa oblíbit?

„_Pane Pottere, Draco Malfoy za vámi přišššel_", dolehlo z obývacího pokoje syčení hada.

„_Pusssť ho_", zavolal. Rychle vstal, zapnul knoflíky rozhalené košile a vešel do pokoje, po kterém kroužil Zmijozel.

„Co je?" zeptal se a výmluvně pohlédl k oknu, za kterým měsíc ozařoval oblohu.

„Pottere, v mojí ložnici něco bouchá!" opřel si Draco ruce v bok a vztekle se na něho díval.

„Bouchá?" naklonil Harry hlavu a prohlížel si lesklý šedý materiál, ze kterého byl ušitý mužův župan.

„Udělal jsi to schválně!" zasyčel Draco. „Dal jsi mi pokoj, ve kterém straší!"

„Zešílel jsi?" podíval se na něho Zlatý chlapec, jako by byl blázen. „Možná jsou v tomhle hradě duchové, docela jistě tu nějací jsou, ale viděl jsi někdy ducha, co dělá hluk? A možná taky chřestí řetězy?" posmíval se.

„To není legrace", vyštěkl mladý muž, chytil ho za zápěstí a táhnul ho směrem k východu.

„Kam mě to vlečeš?" Harry se snažil vymanit, ale štíhlá a jemně vypadající ruka ho držela v železném sevření. Po chvíli už byli ve Zmijozelově ložnici. „Teď sklapni a poslouchej!"

Harry se rozhlédl po místnosti, v níž bylo úplné ticho a obrátil oči v sloup.

„Nic neslyším."

„Drž hubu, říkám!"

„Ale..." V tu chvíli se nad jejich hlavami rozlehl hrozný rachot. Draco pevněji sevřel ruku kolem jeho zápěstí a pokud to bylo možné, jeho tvář zbledla ještě víc než obvykle.

„Slyšíš?" zašeptal.

„Nejsem hluchý", stisknul Vyvolený čelisti, aby nevybuchl smíchy. „To je ghúl", vykoktal a snažil se zadržet chichot. V dobách, kdy spával v Doupěti, musel si na takové zvuky zvyknout a nebyly pro něho nic divného. Ale zdá se, že Malfoy na to měl zcela jiný názor.

„Nenávidím ghúly, něco s tím udělej!" uvolnil blonďák konečně jeho ruku a Harry si ji promnul, aby se zbavil pocitu odkrvení.

„Tito tvorové nejsou nebezpeční." Pohnul se za ním, když viděl, jak spěšně vycouval do obývacího pokoje. „Žijí ve sklepeních nebo na půdách, natropí hodně povyku, ale nic jiného."

„Zbav se toho!" opřel se Draco o zeď. „Nebudu spát v ložnici, nad kterou žije na něco tak nechutného."

„Jsi přecitlivělý."

„Na mém místě bys byl taky." Draco se rukama objal kolem ramen, jako by se snažil před něčím chránit. „Když jsem byl malý, zabouchnul jsem se v podkroví, kde žil ghúl. Byla tam tma, chladno a nemohl jsem ven, a on po mě několik hodin házel různé předměty a kvílel... Kvílel jako zatracenec. Teprve pozdě v noci mě našel jeden skřítek", podíval se ponuře na Harryho. „Směj se, Pottere, ale od té doby mám z takových tvorů trauma."

Harry na něj chvíli mlčky zíral. Znal pocit strachu, dosud cítil nepohodlí ve stísněných prostorech. Bydlení v přístěnku pod schody vykonalo své a teď, jako dospělý, trpěl mírnou klaustrofobií. Zdaleka neměl v úmyslu se smát.

„Tvoji rodiče ho potom určitě vyhnali", řekl konejšivě.

„Matka mi dala trest za to, že jsem se neukázala na večeři, na kterou tenkrát pozvali ministra", odfrkl si Malfoy. „Měsíc jsem nemohl létat na koštěti. A ne, nevyhnali ho. Můj otec byl toho názoru, že bych měl posilovat svůj charakter a další týdny jsem tam musel denně strávit hodinu. Odjezd do Bradavic toto cvičení osobnosti ukončil."

„Sakra..." promnul si Harry dlaní čelo a sám poskočil, když se nad jeho hlavou rozlehl nářek tvora. „Pojďme odsud. Slibuji, že se o to postarám. Dnes se vyspíš u mě."

„Pottere, nehodlám s tebou spát v jedné posteli!", zavrtěl Malfoy odmítavě hlavou.

„Budeš spát na gauči", zatlačil ho černovlasý mladík do svého pokoje a obraz se za nimi tiše zasunul.

„Nebudu spát na gauči! Ráno budu celý rozlámaný, moje tělo není zvyklé na takové plebejské podmínky", díval se Draco kriticky na pohodlnou pohovku ve světle béžové barvě.

„Malfoyi, neremcej, nebo se vrátíš k sobě!" prohlásil Harry. Už mu toho kluka přestávalo být líto a začal cítit podráždění.

„V žádném případě! Přepustíš mi svou ložnici." Blonďák ho minul a zamířil směrem k pokoji.

„Zapomeň, nemám v úmyslu do zítřka spát s vědomím, že tvůj aristokratický zadek muchlá moje prostěradlo." Potter vpadl za ním do místnosti a odříznul ho od své postele tím, že rozpřáhnul ruce.

„Bráníš ji jako nezávislost", odfrkl si muž a rozhlédl se kolem. „Proč je tvoje ložnice zelená?"

„Čirou náhodou mám tu barvu rád", spustil Harry ruce a vyzývavě se na něj zahleděl.

„To jsou barvy Zmijozelu", Malfoyovo obočí se vyšplhalo nahoru.

„Barva je barva a nemá to nic společného s tím, jak byly vyzdobeny pokoje v Bradavicích."

„Dobře, tak co s tou posteli?" podíval se Draco přes Harryho rameno na předmět zájmu.

„Gauč!" natáhnul chlapec ruku a ukázal na kus nábytku za blonďákovými zády.

„Jsem tvůj host."

„A proto spíš v pokoji pro hosty", usmál se Harry.

„To ti nezapomenu, Potty", otočil se Draco a zamířil k pohovce. Po chvíli se do pokoje s hlasitým "pop" přemístil domácí skřítek, který na gauči pohotově rozložil čistě povlečené polštáře, přikrývku a prostěradlo, pak se uklonil a zmizel stejně rychle, jako se objevil.

„Dobrou noc, Malfoyi", zavolal Harry, když vklouznul pod pokrývku. Z vedlejší místnosti k němu dolehlo zavrčení.


	8. Kapitola 8

8. kapitola

Budova u famfrpálového hřiště byla natřená světle hnědou barvou, a těsně před ní někdo prozíravý umístil lavičky a na stěnu přimontoval úchyty na košťata. Draco vstoupil dovnitř a zvědavě se rozhlédl. V první místnosti byly skříně na oblečení a dvě umyvadla. Dál se procházelo do umývárny, kde bylo několik sprch zakrytých smetanovými závěsy. Malfoy spokojeně přikývl. Nikdy neměl rád veřejné lázně, soukromí bylo, alespoň podle jeho názoru, nutností. Vyšel a zamířil k postranní místnosti, která byla pravděpodobně skladištěm na košťata. Nemýlil se, prostorný pokoj zabíraly věšáky na famfrpálové hábity, u protější zdi leželo několik desítek nových košťat. Uprostřed, u velkého stolu, seděl Weasley a dělal něco se starým Nimbusem 2002, několik dalších exemplářů leželo na podlaze vedle něj.

„Chápu, že máme napnutý rozpočet, ale vážně, jak si to představuješ? Polovině hráčů dáš nové nástroje a zbytek vybavíš starými věcmi?" zeptal se s úšklebkem.

Ron zvedl hlavu a vrhnul na něj nepřátelský pohled, pak se vrátil ke své práci. Několik mávnutí hůlkou a zamotané proutky se narovnaly, mladík je rychlým pohybem omotal speciální provázkem a potom ho pomocí dalšího kouzla upevnil natrvalo.

Draco se na něho díval s překvapením a pobavení přešlo v údiv, když Zrzek po pěti minutách odložil koště vedle _nových_ Nimbusů, umístěných u zdi. Otočil se k blonďákovi a pobaveně se na něho zadíval.

„Nějaké další otázky, Malfoyi?"

„Nejsou nové..." řekl Draco, přistoupil blíž a jednu z nich uchopil.

„Ne, jsou jenom opravené a po umístění příslušných bezpečnostních kouzel budou pro začátečníky ideální."

Sklonil se, aby sáhnul po dalším koštěti a se syčením ruku rychle stáhl. Ze stolu vzal hůlku a...

„_Ostende!"_ Dokonce i Malfoy viděl temnou auru, která předmět obklopovala a mírně plápolala. Podíval se na Weasleyho. Ron koště pečlivě pozoroval, pak vstal a natáhl hůlku i volnou ruku nad předmět, začal mumlat jakési formulky takovou rychlostí, že Zmijozel nedokázal držet krok s rozeznáváním. Koště se zatřáslo a aura s tichým syčením kumulovala do koule a pak zmizela.

„Zatracené kletby", zabručel Ron, popadl předmět a vyšel s ním ven, Draco ho v tichosti následoval. Ron nasedl na koště a vzlétl. Blonďák s úžasem sledoval, jak se vznáší stále výš, udělal několik smyček a pak klidně klesl dolů.

„Co jsi to dělal?"

„Zkontroloval jsem, zda je to bezpečné. Nějaký bastard na něj vrhnul výškovou kletbu. Osoba, která by nasedla a vystoupala výš než dvacet metrů, by byla shozena."

„Nechápu, proč tak riskuješ", zavrtěl Draco hlavou nad hloupostí Lasičky.

„Radši já, než nějaké dítě, ne?" podíval se na něho unaveně Ron.

„Nebylo by bezpečnější je spálit? Alespoň bys měl jistotu, že nikomu neublíží."

„Jasně", pousmál se Weasley. „Víš, Malfoyi, některé prokleté předměty mají svou vlastní jedinečnou hodnotu. Každý bystrozor musí znát protikouzla a rozeznat druh prokletí. Po čtyřech letech práce na ministerstvu, jsou pro mě takové věci denním chlebem."

„Rozumím...", zamyslel se blonďák a sledoval, jak chlapec opravuje koště. „Kde jsi se naučil opravovat košťata?"

„Po tisícátém čtení "Famfrpál v průběhu věků" to znám nazpaměť", usmál se pro sebe Ron. „Kromě toho, s bratry jako jsou Fred a George, se musíš rychle naučit spoustu věcí, jinak by ses octnul nahý a oblbnutý dřív, než by ses ohlédl."

Draco ho ještě chvíli zamyšleně pozoroval při práci, potom mávl rukou na rozloučenou a opustil famfrpálový prostor.

Pomalu přecházel přes zahradu a přemýšlel, čeho byl právě svědkem. Měl by poopravit některé ze svých názorů. Weasley nebyl ta hloupá lasička, kterou si pamatoval ze školy. Je to dospělý muž, plně znalý své práce. Projevil určitý druh odpovědnosti a rozhodnosti. Malfoy se přichytil při tom, jak uvažuje o tom, že Lasička bude lepší učitel a trenér než Madam Hoochová, a jistě s ním budou studenti v bezpečnější.

Prohrábl si rukou vlasy a ničil jejich perfektní úhlednost. Slunce se pomalu sklánělo k západu a červení poznamenalo okolní pohoří. Z dálky k němu doléhal šum moře. Charakteristická vůně písku prohřátého sluncem, mořských řas a soli, se vznášela ve vzduchu. Vtáhl ji hluboko do sebe a těšil se z klidu, který panoval kolem. Brzy hrad oblehne roj dětí a to ticho skončí. Proti své vůli se lehce usmál, jako by byl v očekávání. On, Draco Malfoy, je profesor... Nikdy před tím se nad tím nezamýšlel, ale teď ho náhle zavalila touha přenést své znalosti na další generace. Vyrůstal v čistokrevné rodině plné zásad a respektu k tradicím, plné kouzel známým pouze nemnohým, a pravidel, která tak velmi zakořenila v jeho mysli. Cítil, že to všechno ze sebe musí dostat, vrátit, ujistit se, že to nebude promarněné.

Usedl na jeden z padlých kmenů, které malebně porostl svlačec, vystavil tvář slunci a přimhouřenýma očima sledoval věže hradu, které se teď leskly měděnou barvou. Překvapilo ho, že pocítil příslušnost k tomuto místu, jako by na něho čekalo. Jako kdyby právě tady bylo jeho místo.

Kousl se jemně do rtu... Kdo by pomyslel, že mu tohle nabídne zrovna Potter.

...

Hermiona roztržitě odhrnula pramen vlasů a unaveně si povzdechla. Další osoba právě opustila kancelář, ve které se odehrávaly pohovory s kandidáty na post učitele Přeměňování. Frustrovaně zavrtěla hlavou a prsty si promnula spánky. To opravdu nikdo nerozuměl základním požadavkům? Na začátku první z příchozích, na otázku o organické proměně, zmínil kov a sklo, ale vždyť každý prvňák ví, že se jedná o rostlinu, zvíře nebo člověka. Druhý neměl žádnou představu o vícenásobné přeměně. Další, když slyšel otázku "Co je periodická tabulka Symbolů Kouzel Přeměňování", začal ječet a vyhrožovat svou hůlku. To už ji vytočilo a poprvé ztratila trpělivost, obdařila delikventa zlověstným vzhledem a bez okolků ho vyhodila z místnosti.

Dveře se tiše otevřely a opět zavřely. S potlačovaným podrážděním pozvedla hlavu a hlasem zbaveným emocí se dotazovala.

„Jméno, příjmení a dosažený stupeň MLOKů z přeměňování?"

„Vynikající, slečno Grangerová."

Trhla hlavou a rozpačitě vstala ze židle, aby se vteřinu na to proklínala za zvyk, který jí zůstal ze školních časů.

„Mohu vám nějak pomoci, profesore?", zamumlala a klesla zpět na sedadlo.

„Ale jistě", založil si ruce na prsou a díval se na ni s přimhouřenýma očima. „Mohla byste konečně umlčet ty lidi, co pokřikují na chodbě. Opravdu, podmínky, ve kterých musím pracovat, jsou naprosto skandální."

„Našel jste učitele Dějin čar a kouzel?" podívala se na něj s nadějí.

„Já vždy najdu to, co chci", odfrkl a obrátil se ke dveřím.

„Kdo je to?" zeptala se zvědavě.

„Slečna Calioppe Slypová, učila dějiny jako soukromý učitel v rodovém sídle Zabiniů", odpověděl milostivě a položil ruku na kliku.

„Dokáže si osoba, která se zabývala jedním dítětem, poradit s tlupou omladiny?"

„Poradila si s mladším bratrancem pana Blaise, pro mne je to odpovídající doporučení", zabručel. „Teď jdu pomoct panu Malfoyovi při výběru učitele Péče o kouzelné tvory. Navrhuji, abyste umlčela tu lůzu, která se tlačí před vašimi dveřmi. Někteří z nás pracují, slečno Grangerová."

Dveře se tiše zavřely a Hermiona na ně chvíli mlčky zírala, pak zasténala a praštila hlavou o stůl. To bylo nad její síly.

...

Harry snížil výšku letu a pak přistál v před tribunami. Sesedl z koštěte a souhlasně přikývl.

„Skvělé, Rone! Odvedl si kus dobré práce", usmál se a odfouknul si pramínek vlasů, který mu padal do očí.

„Říkej mi Mistře a na ulici se mi klaněj", nadmul se přítel, pak mávl rukou a dodal „Tvoje ochranná kouzla taky fungují skvěle. Vyzkoušel jsem pár košťat a vážně jsem se cítil, jako bych seděl na pohodlné posteli, ze které není šance spadnout, leda by mě někdo skopnul."

„Dokonce ani tehdy by se ti nic nestalo", posadil se Harry na lavičku, vsunul si koště mezi kolena a jeho násadu si opřel o rameno. „Bezpečností kouzlo funguje bezchybně, sníží rychlost pádu tak, že bezpečně přistaneš na vlastních nohou."

„Já vím", zahihňal se Ron. „Použil sem ho na sebe, když jsem zkoušel jeden prokletý exemplář. Nejspíš mě teď Malfoy má za hrdinu, který nasedá na nejisté nářadí."

„Spíše za blázna, ale je dobré vědět, že se pod tou čupřinou skrývá i něco jiného, než mrkvová kaše."

Přerušil je chladný hlas, který způsobil, že Weasley sebou lehce trhnul a otočil se za ním.

„Malfoyi."

„Weasley."

„Je hezké, že si alespoň pamatujete svá jména." Harry natáhl nohy před sebe a opřel si bradu o naplocho tvarovanou rukojeť. „Co tady děláš, Fretko?"

„Hledal jsem tě, musíme si promluvit", podíval se významně na Rona.

„Já jdu, Harry. Musím dokončit práci, setkáme se na večeři", mávnul rukou Ron, obdařil blonďáka nepřátelským pohledem a zamířil k budově.

„Opravdu ho musíš pořád provokovat? Máš z toho nějaké sadistické potěšení?", zahleděl se Harry zvědavě na Draca.

„Jen jsem konstatoval fakt", pokrčil Draco rameny a sedl si na lavičku naproti němu.

„Onemocněl bys, pokud bys někoho neprudil? Ron opravdu dělá svou práci dobře." Prsty přejížděl po rukojeti, pod bříšky cítil drážky a ornamenty zlatých písmen.

„Možná skutečně není úplný idiot", souhlasil nečekaně Draco. „Nakonec, Bystrozorské oddělení je jediná část Ministerstva, které jakž takž funguje a nikdo nechce lynčovat jeho šéfa."

„Prostě přiznej, že si myslíš, že každý, kdo nemá u Gringottových trezor nacpaný až ke stropu, je pro tebe člověkem nižší kategorie", odfrkl si Harry, podvědomě přesunul prsty na elegantně zakřivené proutky a po chvíli se vrátil na vrchol rukojeti.

„To není pravda, ty máš nacpaný trezor", protáhl Draco.

„Malfoyi... Nemluv tak se mnou, když držím koště, protože dostávám chuť změnit jeho účel", Potterův pohled ztvrdnul, ale jeho ruka stále hladila dřevo.

Malfoyovy oči putovaly tím směrem a jeho oči se mírně rozšířily. Zatracený Chlapec-který-se-narodil-jen-aby-mu-otravoval-život! Na okamžik ho napadlo, jestli Potter ví, že je gay a dělá to schválně, ale zamítl tu myšlenku stejně rychle, jak se objevila. Pohyby mladíka byly příliš nevědomé a jeho pohled vyjadřoval spíše zlost, než provokaci. V duchu se zasmál vlastním myšlenkám. Aby ho vzrušoval Vyvolený, to bylo to poslední, co by se mu mohlo stát a raději se ani nepomyslel, že by k tomu někdy mohlo dojít.

Pohledem přejel po postavě muže, sedícího proti němu. Potter byl hezký. To zjištění ho zaskočilo. Nikdy se na Nebelvíra z takového úhlu nedíval. Pohledný, atletický, se štíhlým, tak akorát svalnatým tělem. Dlouhé, štíhlé nohy, lehce zvýrazněný pas a pěkně vyvinuté paže. Tvář Zlatého chlapce byla mimořádně zajímavá. Malé, ale zřetelně tvarované rty, dolní ret trochu silnější. Rovný nos a oči... oči byly neobyčejné. Velké, obklopené hustou záclonou dlouhých řas, a tak zatraceně zelené. Zářily, ne nějakou obyčejnou zelení trávy, ale byla v nich hloubka, současně smaragdový i tyrkysový odstín. Nepoddajné vlasy měl rozcuchané větrem a sváděly ponořit do nich ruku a přesvědčit se, jestli jsou ve skutečnosti tak měkké, jak se zdají.

Harry se nespokojeně zavrtěl pod jeho pohledem a Draco sebou škubnul, jak se vytrhnul ze svých myšlenek. Merline! Právě vyhodnotil Pottera jako možného kandidáta na milence a dospěl k závěru, že chlapec je zatraceně přitažlivý. Možná je na čase, aby se připojil ke svému otci u svatého Munga?

„Pottere, ty zvrhlíku", zamumlal a hned si uvědomil, že to není to, co chtěl nezbytně v téhle situaci říct. Ten idiot ho rozhodně rozptyloval.

Černovlasý mladík chvíli přemýšlel, proč padlo takové prohlášení, a pak si vzpomněl na svou poslední větu a jeho ruka ztuhla na rukojeti, pevně sevřela její oblý tvar.

Draco se mírně zachvěl.

„Sklapni, Malfoyi, prostě sklapni", začervenal se mírně Harry.

„Pottere, kdybys provozoval sex s někým živým, a ne jen se svou rukou, možná bys nebyl tak vystresovaný. Víš, postel není jen ke snění a rozmnožování, a Weasleyovi zdaleka nejsou odborníky v této oblasti", řekl posměšně Zmijozel.

„Nemám zájem se o tom bavit s tebou." Nebelvír odložil koště, zaklonil se a lokty se opřel o lavici umístěnou na vyšším stupni za ním. „Fakt, že jsi pravděpodobně zasvětil každou studentku ze tvé koleje, neznamená, že to musím dělat i já. Pro mě je sex spojený s citem."

Draco zvedl obočí, lehce se usmíval, ale z omylu ho nevyvedl. Ostatně, Potter byl poslední, s kým by se chtěl podělit o své sexuální preference.

„Ach, láska... Jak patetické", zavrtěl hlavou a pečlivě ho pozoroval. „Nikdy jsem na ni nevěřil. Rychlý sex s někým, kdo se ti líbí, bez prohlášení a věčných slibů. Čestné a velmi efektivní. Dva lidé, kteří vědí, co chtějí. Maximální potěšení, minimální pokrytectví. City jsou něco, co si lidé namlouvají, aby měli čisté svědomí, když jdou do postele. Pak, když pomine okouzlení, vzájemně se raní. Proč? Protože všechno začalo lží."

„Je mi tě líto", díval se na něho Harry se směsicí smutku a lítosti. „Nikdy jsi nikoho nemiloval, k životu přistupuješ jako chladná, vypočítavá mrcha. Bez urážky", zvedl ruku. „Nechtěl jsem tím říct, že tě mám za jednoduchého. Prostě se mi to zdá tak cizí. Nechápu, jak můžeš být s někým, ke komu nic necítíš. Žádné teplo, žádná důvěra. Od obyčejné prostituce se to liší jen tím, že neplatíš."

„Pořád si myslím, že city jsou zbytečná zátěž. Co je špatného na obyčejném sexu?" Draco se nezdál uražený, ani přesvědčený, což jakýmsi způsobem Zlatého chlapce překvapilo.

„Nic, já to tak prostě nedělám a konec", pokrčil rameny Potter, vystavil tvář slunci a zavřel oči.

Teď si ho Draco mohl nestydatě prohlížet. Vlastně... jedním si byl jistý. Pottera by z postele nevyhodil. Po tolika hádkách, nenávisti, věčných bojích, by to s ním mělo otřást, měla by přijít nevolnost a zděšení. K vlastnímu překvapení necítil žádnou z těch věcí. Usmál se sám pro sebe. No, viděl už nejednoho hezkého kluka. To, že se také Vyvolený dal zahrnout do této skupiny, nebylo zas až tak bizarní. Upřímné posouzení jeho předností je jedna věc, ale zatáhnout ho do postele, to je jiná. Nehodlal si to ověřovat v praxi.

„Takže?" přerušil Potter jeho myšlenky, líně zvedl víčka a díval se mu do očí těmi zatracenými zelenými světly.

_Jak Avada –_ proběhlo mu myslí.

„Co takže?" zamumlal nepřítomně.

„Proč jsi mě hledal? Říkal jsi, že si musíme promluvit", připomněl mu Harry. „No, pokud ti nešlo o tu velmi poučnou diskuzi na téma šoustání", zvedl se mu koutek v sarkastickém úsměvu.

„Jazyk, pane Pottere, žádná kultura. Jsem nucen konstatovat, že dobré vychování vám zcela leží někde", zvedl oči k nebi v gestu bezmoci. „Ne, že by téma šoustání nebylo zajímavé, ale hledal jsem tě kvůli něčemu úplně jinému."

Harry vyprsknul smíchy.

„Za tři dny je tisková konference."

„Sakra", posadil se Potter a prohrábl si rukou vlasy. „To už?"

„Bohužel už, musíme sepsat vhodné prohlášené."

Černovlasý mladík zamrkal a podíval se na něj s hrůzou.

„To jsem si myslel", povzdechl si Draco, z kapsy hábitu vytáhl stočený pergamen a hodil ho Harrymu. „Je to prototyp, dej ho zkontrolovat Grangerové, když bude chtít něco připsat, rád bych o tom vědět."

„Ty už jsi to napsal". Potter byl zjevně překvapený.

„Nejsem ty, alespoň jedna osoba tady musí myslet zde", odfrkl mladík. „Je to opravdu ubohé, že tato škola má ředitele, jehož úroveň inteligence se dá srovnávat s tlustočervem."

„Víš...", Harry vstal a podíval se na něho shora. „Nedivím se, že tvoje matka nechtěla mít další děti. Být odsouzen k dalšímu kreténovi jako jsi ty... Mizerná vyhlídka."

„Jdi do prdele, Pottere!"

„A jsme zpátky u toho. Možná bys měl zvážit, jestli je práce učitele opravdu to, co chceš v životě dělat", zavrtěl hlavou Harry a vyrazil ke škole, rozzuřeného Zmijozela nechal za sebou.

...

Dny plynuly v bláznivém tempu. Neville, který trávil dny ve skleníku, pozoroval dělníky, kteří se pomalu trousili z areálu hradu. Většina prostor už byla připravena přijmout studenty. Jeho sazenicím se díky speciálním magickým živinám dařilo skvěle a zvolna zazelenily květináče stojící na policích. K jeho překvapení mu Snape poskytl některá velmi vzácná semena, kterým pod starostlivou péčí Longbottoma pomalu rašily první výhonky. Chlapec měl podezření, že Snapovo gesto bylo spíš z potřeby než z velkorysosti, ale to mu nebránilo těšit se z rozrůstající sbírky rostlin.

I když byla škola nová, seznam studentů narůstal každým dnem a už teď bylo jasné, že na začátku září hrad zažije své první obléhání mládeží, ne vždy prahnoucí po kouzelnických znalostech. Vlastně ho ten obrovský zájem neudivil. Jméno "Potter" bylo nejlepší reklamou a rodiče vycházeli z předpokladu, že jejich ratolesti pod péčí nejslavnějšího kouzelníka poslední doby dokončí školu jako mladí géniové, schopni porazit každé zlo.

Co na tom bylo pravdy? Neville se pro sebe usmál. No, on byl nejlepším příkladem toho, že být přítelem Chlapce-který-přežil-podruhé magické schopnosti příliš nezvýší.

Promnul si dlaní čelo tak, aby si neumazal pokožku. Když mu Harry nabídl práci učitele bylinkářství, opravdu se zaradoval. Od ukončení školy pracoval pro firmu, která se zabývala magickými službami v bylinkářství, pěstováním méně obvyklých rostlin na přání zákazníka. Povahou introvertní a mlčenlivý, nenavázal tam žádné větší přátelství a o přestávkám měl při pohledu na ostatní zaměstnance pocit, jako kdyby ho něco míjelo a on jen stál stranou a přihlížel.

Práce v nové škole způsobila, že se konečně cítil potřebný. Měl děti rád a snadno s nimi navazoval kontakt, a navíc teď mohl pobývat v kruhu přátel a lidí, které znal a věděl, co od nich očekávat. Dokonce i profesor Snape, který ho vždy děsil, se jako kolega stal méně strašným.

Postavil květináček na polici a rychlým kouzlem si očistil ruce. Blížil se čas na večeři a pomalu dostával hlad. Otevřel dveře skleníku a vyšel ven na čerstvý večerní vzduch.

„Neville!" Obrátil se, když za sebou uslyšel hlas Parvati Patilové. „Počkej na mě." Dívka se zřejmě vracela z pláže. Bílou košili měla nedbale zastrčenou do kalhot, jejichž nohavice vyrolované ke kolenům naznačovaly, že strávila večer brouzdáním ve vodě.

„Jsi si jistá, že bys měla učit věštění? V tomhle oblečení strašidelnou čarodějnici vůbec nepřipomínáš", usmál se a zastavil, aby na dívku počkal.

„Neurážej profesorku Trelawneyovou, byla skvělá učitelka", vyprskla a zastavila, aby si otřepala nohy z písku a nasadila sandály. Do té chvíle je držela v ruce a celou cestu přešla naboso. „Byla poněkud výstřední, ale..."

„Cokoliv", kývnul mladík.

„Počkej, až uvidíš mě na začátku školního roku", pohrozila mu prstem.

„Chceš říct, že budeš nosit obrovské brýle, rozcucháš vlasy a navlíkneš si cikánskou sukni a milión náramků?"

„Možná ne až tak, ale plánuju udělat dojem", zachichotala se. „Jdeš na večeři?"

„Ano, budu jíst ve velkém sále", vyrazil do hradu a trochu zpomalil krok, aby mu dívka stačila.

„Budu ti dělat společnost." Vyšla na schody, které vedly k hlavnímu vchodu. „Co si myslíš o výběru Snapa na profesora lektvarů?" zeptala se náhle.

„Mě naštěstí už učit nebude, takže si myslím, že je to dobrá volba", řekl po krátkém přemýšlení. „Harry ví, co dělá."

„Harry nebo Malfoy?" zamumlala. „Jestli mám být upřímná, nemůžu uvěřit, že je zástupcem ředitele. Byla jsem si jistá, že to místo bylo zadané pro Hermionu."

„Taky jsem byl překvapený", přiznal. „Ale Malfoy přinesl obrovské finanční prostředky, které z něho automaticky dělají hlavního investora."

„Ano...", vešla do obrovské jídelny a posadila se k učitelskému stolu. „ Ale pořád je to divné. Tolik let byli zatvrzelými nepřáteli a teď ho tady Harry nechá dělat šedou eminenci. Věděl jsi, že najal Daphne Greengrassovou na Péči o kouzelné tvory?"

„Lepší ona než Pansy", pokrčil rameny a naložil si na talíř pořádnou porci salátu z čerstvé zeleniny s kousky smaženého kuřete.

„Dobrý postřeh, ale z toho, co jsem slyšela...", důvěrně se k němu naklonila. „Její rodiče jsou velmi bohatí a chtěli dohodnout její sňatek s Malfoyem. Zajímalo by mě, jestli jí _mladý pán Draco _nezařídil tuhle práci, aby měl někoho na zahřívání postele."

„Parvati!" S těžkostí polknul sousto, které mu uvízlo v hrdle." Vážně si nemyslím, že je to naše starost."

„Tohle je škola, Neville", odfrkla, naštvaná jeho nedostatkem nadšení pro drby. „Nová škola! Sebemenší skandál nás může poškodit. Věř mi, že rodiče jsou schopni odvézt děti z jakéhokoli důvodu. Jistě, v současné době jsou uchváceni, že je bude učit sám velký Vyvolený, ale... Na rozdíl od Harryho, tahle škola nemá žádnou pověst, a než ji získá, uplyne spousta času. Žádné románky nebo tajná dostaveníčka opravdu nepotřebujeme."

Longbottom si tiše povzdechl a odstrčila talíř nedojedené večeře. Po odhalení Parvati ztratil chuť k jídlu. Pokud je pravda to, co řekla, bude si muset s Harrym promluvit. Dívka má pravdu. Podezření z promiskuity by jim opravdu nešlo na ruku. Prudérní rodiče by své děti okamžitě odvezli, zvláště ti z čistokrevných rodin, ve kterých byly morální zásady dětem vštěpovány téměř od narození.

„Doufám, že se mýlíš", povzdechl si.

...

Draco se probudil brzy ráno a spokojeně se protáhnul na své obrovské posteli. Musel přiznat, že od chvíle, kdy Potter odstranil ghúla z prostor nad jeho ložnicí, spal opravdu dobře. Podíval se z okna. Štěbetání ptáků ve spojení s čerstvým mořským vzduchem způsobilo, že se cítil velmi svěží a odpočatý.

Odhodil přikrývku a vstoupil do obývacího pokoje.

„Pane Malfoyi..." Drak na obraze k němu obrátil své svislé zorničky. „Pan Potter na vás před časem volal."

„Volal?" podíval se na něj zvědavě.

„No... Když budu citovat, to znělo takhle: _"Ty zatracená Zmijozelká Fretko!__Pohni tím svým zadkem a okamžitě se přesuň sem! "_ Pobavený drak zamával křídly.

„Myslím, že v tom případě může drahý ředitel počkat", pokrčil Draco rameny a sáhnul po novinách, které už skřítci stihli dodat a položit na stůl.

„Hlas pana Pottera byl docela zoufalý", zavrněl drak a ovinul přední nohy svým dlouhým ocasem. „Navrhoval bych zkontrolovat, co se děje, s ohledem na to, že za tři hodiny bude tisková konference."

Draco si povzdechl a odložil "Věštce" na stůl. V koupelně už na něho pravděpodobně čekala napuštěná vana. Od chvíle, kdy se tu zabydlel, naučil skřítky, že mu vždy o víkendech mají místo sprchy připravit dlouho, horkou koupel.

Se znechucením pohlédl ke své ložnici, pak si upil trochu čaje a šel ke dveřím. Ať už od něho chtěl Zlatý chlapec cokoli, chystal se to vyřídit rychle, aby se mohl konečně ponořit do relaxační lázně, vonící cedrem a jasmínem. Vyšel na chodbu, postavil se před obraz hada a řekl se záští v hlase:

„Vzkaž svému pánovi, že pokud mi chce cokoli říct, ať to udělá rychle. Hlavně ať je to něco důležitého, protože jsem byl nucen vyjít ze svých komnat nedostatečně oblečený a těsně před koupelí."

-_Pán tu není-_ objevily se v dolní části obrazu lesklá zlatá písmena.

„A kde je?" opřel si Draco ruce v bok a lehce se otřásl. Promenádování po zámeckých chodbách v dolní části od pyžama rozhodně nebyl jeho styl.

-_V místnosti vedle-_

etl.

Draco se rozhlédl. V hale byly dvoje dveře. Jedny vedly do Potterových pokojů a druhé do jeho vlastní ložnice. Pokud Nebelvír nebyl u sebe, musel by být u něho, ale to nepřicházelo v úvahu, protože svůj pokoj opustil před minutou.

-_ Za __gobelínem s Krakenem-_ zazářil znovu nápis.

Odvrátil se a přešel několik kroků doleva, kde na něho z čalounění zíralo monstrum, které vypadalo jako přerostlá chobotnice. Malfoy ho odhodlaně odsunul a zatlačil na dveře, které se za ním nacházely.

Místnost, v níž se ocitl, měla tvar kruhu. Nacházel se tu pouze malý psací stůl, stará dřevěná židle a úzká knihovna, naplněná až po okraj knihami. Okno naproti bylo úzké a špinavé. Nicméně, to nebylo to, co přitáhlo pozornost blonďáka. To, co ho přimělo široce rozevřít oči a vypustit ze sebe něco na způsob vzdechu, byl Harry stojící v županu na okraji parapetu a vyklánějící se ven.

„Pottere... Pokud se chystáš spáchat sebevraždu, může to počkat až do večera. Za necelé tři hodiny máme tiskovou konferenci. Opravdu bych jen obtížně vysvětloval existenci krvavé kaše přímo před vstupem do Emeraldfogu", protáhl a účinně potlačil třesoucí se hlas.

Potter chvíli nehybně stál, pak se prudce otočil. Draco se zachvěl, když Zlatý chlapec zavrávoral a v poslední chvíli se chytit rámu, při tom před sebe napřáhnul ruku v dramatickém gestu.

„Nenech je, aby se zavřely!"

Jeho oči se rozšířily pochopením, když se prudce otočil ke dveřím, které se právě v tom okamžiku s tichým, škodolibým klapnutím zavřely, přímo před jeho nosem.

„Kurva!" dolehlo k němu zezadu.


	9. Kapitola 9

9. kapitola

Hermiona znovu pohlédla na hodinky. Dav novinářů, se stále netrpělivějšími výrazy, zabíral křesla rozestavěná před předsednickým stolem ve velkém sále, který byl v tomto dni přestavěn z jídelny na konferenční místnost.

Setkání se mělo uskutečnit v pravé poledne, a Harry i Draco měli zpoždění více než půl hodiny.

Dívka zaťala zuby a neochotně se podívala na Snapa, který seděl vedle ní. Výraz v jeho tváři přesně vypovídal, co hodlá udělat s někým tak nedochvilným, jako jsou dva ředitelé Emeraldfogu.

„Slečno Grangerová, můžete mi laskavě vysvětlit, kde se sakra nachází Potter?" zasyčel v jednu chvíli. „Jeho ego opravdu trpí hypertrofií, pokud se domnívá, že nemáme nic jiného na práci, než čekat, až se jeho výsost Vyvolený laskavě objeví", poslední slovo téměř vyplivnul.

„Totéž se týká vašeho oblíbence", odpověděla. „Malfoyové zřejmě věří, že zpoždění je známka dobrého bontonu."

Snape protočil oči a sevřel rty do tenké linie. Nenáviděl veřejná vystoupení, dnes to udělal jen na žádost svého kmotřence, který věřil, že postava Mistra lektvarů a proslulého válečného hrdiny, přinese škole vhodné renomé.

Možná udělal kardinální chybu, když souhlasil s tím, že bude znovu učit, navíc pod Potterovým ředitelováním.

Potlačil povzdech a nasadil co nejodpudivější výraz, když na něho jedna z reportérek obrátila svou pozornost. Žena, která se zřejmě chystala položit nějakou otázku, rychle zavřela ústa a vyplašeně couvnula i se svou židlí.

_O jedu méně,_ pomyslel si.

„Pane Snape, můžete nám objasnit, jak dlouho budeme muset čekat? Prosím, opravte mě, ale pokud selže dochvilnost zaměstnanců, co můžeme očekávat od budoucích studentů?"

_Rita Holoubková._ Obdařil ji chladným pohledem a v hlavě hledal extrémně zlostnou odpověď.

„Dámy a pánové...", předběhla jeho odpověď Grangerová, otravná jako obvykle. „Oba ředitele zřejmě něco důležitého zdrželo." Zvedla ruku ve snaze umlčet nastalou vřavu. „Ne! Nemáme v úmyslu nic odvolávat! Pouze změníme harmonogram. Myslím, že prohlídka školy bude dobrý nápad. Určitě potom budete mít ještě více otázek, na které vám rádi poskytneme odpovědi."

Účastníci se po sobě podívali a pak se rozlehly zvuky šoupání židlí. Nadšený dav zamířil ke dveřím.

„Prosím, pomozte mi, profesore", ucítil zatahání za rukáv. „Sama si s těma kobylkama neporadím, a určitě _nechceme_ , aby začali čenichat na vlastní pěst."

Severus se na ni podíval jako na extrémně brutální druh ztělesněné kletby, která měla tu drzost udeřit přímo do něho.

„Měla jste na to myslel předtím, než jste jim nabídla mrskání fotoaparáty napravo nalevo", odsekl. „Vracím se k sobě."

„No ..",otočila se a zamířila k reportérům. „Myslím, že si budou chtít prohlédnout soukromé byty učitelů... Nebudu mít nic proti tomu, nasměrovat je do některých z nich."

_To je zlomyslná ženská!_ Snape na okamžik překvapeně zíral na její záda. Nepřipadá v úvahu, že by pustil ty červy do svých pokojů!

Otočil se a šel za ní. Jen až dostane do ruky Draca! ...

...

„Já? Takže je to moje vina?" Harry stál uprostřed místnosti a vztekle zíral na blonďáka.

„Proč jsi sakra lezl do téhle místnosti? Každý normální člověk by nejdříve zjistil, co je to za pokoj, zvláště pokud se objevil odnikud!" Draco se už nestaral o dobrý tón nebo aristokratické mravy. Byl naštvaný, víc... zuřil! Už po několik hodin uvízl uvězněný v podivné místnosti se svou nejhorší noční můrou v podobě Chlapce-který-nemínil-přestat-padat-do-potíží. Pyžamové kalhoty, i když hedvábné a v nejlepší kvalitě, nijak zvlášť nepřispívaly k pocitu nadřazenosti. Navíc cítil, že má rozcuchané vlasy! Opravdu, Potter byl jak vřed na zadku. Nestačí, že je otravný, navíc ještě kazí vzhled.

„Jak je vidět, každý ne. Nakonec, ty jsi sem taky napakoval svůj aristokratický zadek", odsekl Harry.

„Pottere, neser mě", zaťal pěsti Draco. „Přišel jsem sem za tebou, debile! A to jen proto, že jsi vřeštěl tak hlasitě, že tě nakonec uslyšel i můj strážce dveří."

„Aspoň on má trochu toho oleje v hlavě."

„Protože je to olejové plátno, ty troubo! To, že bylo ošetřené kouzlem, tuto skutečnost nemění." Malfoy si rukou prohrábl vlasy v gestu rezignace. „Vysvětli mi jednu věc ... Najdeš podivnou místnost, ze které slyšíš zpěv. Pominu ten fakt, že tu nikdo nezpívá, a dokonce ani ten starý stůl neskřípe... Jdeš za hlasem a... Který idiot si sebou v takové situace nevezme hůlku?"

„A kde je tvoje hůlka? Nějak ji nevidím." Harry se obrátil na Zmijozela s ohněm v očích. „Sám jsi sem přiletěl polonahý a bez ničeho! Poučoval blbec hlupáka…!" Zamrkal, když se Draco začal se smát. „Co je?!"

„Potty, poslouchej se."

Zlatý chlapec chvíli přemítal nad svými slovy, potom se mu na tváři objevilo pochopení. No, slovní hříčka byla možná na jeho vkus mírně tupá, ale už to nemohl vzít zpátky. Navíc se ta hloupá Fretka nepřestávala smát.

„Mohl bys sklapnout? Rozčiluje mě tvůj řehot", odsekl.

„Proč? Dole probíhá tisková konference a všichni očekávají naši prezentaci. Skutečnost, že tady trčím v pyžamu a snažím se mluvit s županovým bláznem..." na okamžik se odmlčel, pak se podíval na Harryho zpod přivřených víček. „Víš, Pottere, dospěl jsem k závěru, že je opravdu zázrak, že jsi ty a tví praštění přátelé ještě naživu. Stačí se k tobě přiblížit a člověk se okamžitě dostane do potíží."

„Řekl jsem ti, sklapni! Snažím se myslet." Harry byl stále víc vytočený.

„Myslet? Nechtěj mě rozesmát. Ty nemyslíš! Ty procházíš životem jako zombie, držený za ručičku Šmejdkou a Lasičkou", podíval se na něho Draco zlostně.

„Přestaň!"

„Nebo mi uděláš co, Potty? Vyhodíš mě z okna? Nic z toho, horní patra jsou chráněna kouzlem. Budeš na mě křičet? Budeš mi vyhrožovat? Jsi ubohý." Draco si opřel ruce v bok a vzdorovitě vystrčil bradu.

„Vypadni odsud, nemůžu se na tebe dívat!" zařval Harry a udeřil pěstí do stolu.

„A na oplátku! Šel bych co nejdál od tebe, kdybych jen mohl opustit ten zatracený pokoj! Víš, co jsi udělal? Posral jsi nejdůležitější tiskovou konferenci a to těsně před začátkem nového roku v úplně neznámé škole! Co si myslíš, že se o nás bude zítra psát v novinách? Říká se, chlapi občas myslí penisem, ale pokud jde o tebe, mám pocit, že jsi vykastrovaný. Nebo možná se ta Šmejdka s tebou dělí o mozek?"

„Přeháníš to, Malfoyi! Nech Hermionu na pokoji a přestaň ji urážet!" Harry udělal krok blíž ke Zmijozelovi. „Ty chladný, hnusný hade, možná jsi v době války byl na naší straně, ale je vidět, že stále myslíš jako Smrtijed. Tatínek tě vyškolil dobře", zasyčel.

„Nemíchejte do toho mého otce!" Draco se až celý otřásl. „Chladný, říkáš? Alespoň dokážu všechno mohu v klidu rozvážit. Prokletí Nebelvíři, myslíte si, že bychom vyhráli válku, kdybychom nosili srdce na dlani?!"

„Aspoň srdce máme! Dokážeme cítit!"

„Nebuď melodramatický, díky dramaturgii ničeho nedosáhneš." Draco si nevšiml, že už před nějakým časem sešli z hlavního tématu. Byl stále vzteklejší, cítil známý adrenalin, který rychle začal obíhat jeho žilami. Boj, hádka, nenávist. Překypoval energií. Právě prožíval něco, co už, jak se zdá, dávno zapomněl.

„Je mi tě líto. Malý, studený bastard, který se rozhodl stát se hrdinou. Řekni mi, Malfoyi, přešel jsi na naši stranu, protože jsi věděl, že vyhrajeme? Chtěl jsi mít krytá záda? Nebo se ti možná jenom hodilo, že bylo tvoje jméno a příjmení uvedeno v knize čestných bojovníků? Chtěl jsi zajistit rovnováhu? Otec Smrtijed a synáček bojovník za světlo?" Z neznámých důvodů nad sebou Harry stále více ztrácel kontrolu. Jako by ty roky, kdy vedle sebe neměl Malfoye, v sobě nahromadily všechen jeho hněv a teď mu umožnily explodovat. Někde v podvědomí cítil, že něco není v pořádku, ale červená mlha už mu zakalila zrak a jed vytékal z jeho úst.

„Nenávidím tě!" přiskočil Draco k Harrymu a chytil ho za přední stranu županu.

„Nic nového, kreténe", strčil do něho vztekle Harry.

...

„Před sebou máte astronomické věže." Hermiona otevřela dvojité dveře vedoucí na široký balkonem, na kterém stálo několik dalekohledů. U kamenného zábradlí byly umístěny skládací stoličky. „Krásný výhled, že?" mávla rukou směrem k pláži, kterou v tu chvíli zaplavovaly neklidné vlny.

„Koleje jsou umístěny podle jejich názvu? Terra ve sklepení a Aeris ve věži?" zasmál se jeden z novinářů.

„Bohužel, to..."

„To, kde se nalézají koleje, nemusí nikoho zajímat", přerušil ji dosud mlčící Snape.

„Novináři mají právo klást otázky", odporoval muž s velkým fotoaparátem, zdokonaleným kouzlem.

„A profesoři mají povinnost chránit děti", založil si ruce na prsou a zastrčil ruce do rukávů černých šatů.

„Bojíte se útoku?", vyzvídala další reportérka.

„Rozhodně ne!" kategoricky zavrtěla hlavou Hermiona.

„Tak proč takové zabezpečení?"

„V žádném ze škol není zveřejňováno místo, kde spí studenti. Nebo snad o to máte zájem z nějakých konkrétních důvodů?" přimhouřil oči a vrhnul na ně vyzývavý pohled, plný jedu.

Hermiona vklouzla mezi dav a profesora, aby zabránila hrozící potyčce.

„Snad abychom si prohlédli další část hradu?" doporučila jemně.

„Mohli bychom také hledat ředitele v jejich komnatách, ne? Pan Potter se už určitě vrátil a možná nás hledá..." Rita si dlouhým, červeně nalakovaným nehtem, poupravila brýle.

„Nemyslím..."

„Velmi dobrý nápad", podpořili ji ostatní. „Nakonec to není naše poslední návštěva hradu a kancelář ředitele je srdcem školy."

Vzpomínka na Vyvoleného vyvolala kolektivní euforii a ze Snapových úst unikla šťavnatá nadávka. Hermiona ho pokárala pohledem a doprovázela rozdychtěný dav, s blikáním blesků na všechny strany, směrem k ředitelským pokojům. Vždyť, co by mohlo být špatně na tom, když jim ukážou, kde Harry úřaduje?

...

„Nejradši bych ti rozmlátil ten tvůj aristokratický nos", zalapal po dechu černovlasý mladík ležící na podlaze, přitisknutý k zemi rozzlobeným Zmijozelem.

„Zkus své štěstí, Potty", zavrčel Draco, vrazil koleno silněji do jeho žaludku a přitom zasténal, protože mu Harry zkroutil ruku, když se snažil obrátit.

„Ve škole jsem ti nakopal dostatečně krát, aby se ukázalo, kdo z nás je silnější", odfrknul si Zlatý chlapec a snažil se popadnout dech po tom, co protivníkovo koleno bezděčně sklouzlo níž. Sakra! To bolelo, opravdu!

„Pottere, že bych poškodil nějakou důležitou část tvého těla?" vysmíval se Draco a téměř okamžitě zaúpěl, když ho Harry zcela nemužsky zatahal za vlasy.

„Alespoň důležitou část těla mám, na rozdíl od mikroskopických Fretek." Harry omotal nohy kolem jeho boků ve snaze se převrátit, aby mohl přitlačit soupeře k zemi.

„Ještě bych tě zahanbil, Nebelvírku." Draco čelem přimáčkl jeho rameno, přičemž mu dýchal na krk. Zatracený Potter, jak se opovážil tahat ho za vlasy! Co je to za babský způsob boje!

„Chlapa nedělá jenom velikost jeho ptáka, Malfoyi, především mě zajímá tloušťka tvojí peněženky", zavrčel Potter a odklonil hlavu na stranu, protože ho horký dech soka na chvíli rozptýlil.

„Mluvíš jako laciná děvka..." Zmijozej měl pocit, jako by se vrátil do školních časů. Teda kromě toho, že když tehdy rozpoutali nějakou bitku, tak byl on a stejně tak Potter, úplně oblečený. Rvačkou uvolněný župan Vyvoleného ho rozptyloval a účinně odváděl od efektivního protiútoku.

„Malfoyi... Slez ze mě", zavrčel najednou Harryho, protože se čím dál, tím víc, cítil nesvůj.

„Slezl bych, magore, kdybys sundal nohy z mého zadku", zachraptěl Draco.

„Já ne..."

V tom momentě se ty zatracené dveře s třeskem otevřely a místnost osvětlily záblesky fotoaparátů, které doprovázel sborový výkřik překvapení.

Oba muži rychle přimhouřili oči, otočili hlavy směrem k průchodu, ve kterém stál... dav reportérů.

„Ach, takže tady máme důvod nepřítomnosti ředitelů na tiskové konferenci!" Hlas nenáviděné novinářky z Věštce způsobil, že oba ztuhli.

„Pane Malfoyi, mohl byste laskavě slézt z pana Pottera?" Severusův jedovatý šepot zněl hlasitěji, než kdyby křičel. Harry spustil nohy, Draco se v ten samý okamžik zvedl, skočil za stůl a se zděšením se ujistil, že si ohnivě rudý Potter rozrušeně upravuje svůj župan. Zmijozel mrknul dolů a děkoval všem bohům za to, že ten kus nábytku byl dostatečně vysoký.

„Jak dlouho ten vztah trvá?"

„Byla myšlenka na zřízení školy vaše společná?"

„Potkali jste se už ve škole?"

„Byla vaše vzájemná nechuť jen zástěrkou pro tajný vztah?"

Otázky se valily rychlostí laviny.

„Nebude mít nemorální chování ředitelů nepříznivý vliv na nezletilé studenty?" otázka Rity všechny zmrazila.

Draco poprvé nevěděl, co říct. Stejně by veškeré omluvy zněly minimálně nevhodně. Bitka mezi učiteli, navíc řediteli školy, byla jednou z nejhorších vysvětlení. Podíval se na Pottera. No jo, co vůbec mohl očekávat. Chlapec byl v šoku, vůbec nemluvil, jenom nervózně zíral do blesků fotoaparátů publika.

„Naše vedení neprovádí nic nemorálního."

Chladný, mírně roztřesený hlas Hermiony ho přinutil, aby na ni přenesl svůj pohled. Grangerová! Ano, jestli je z toho někdo mohl vytáhnout, tak slečna všechno vím. Určitě vymyslí něco, co...

„Pánové Potter a Malfoy jsou pár už delší dobu a veřejně se tím netají."

_Co to kecá?_ Draco na ni fascinovaně zíral, pravděpodobně v důsledku šoku, protože kdyby byl čerstvé mysli, určitě by už dávno vykřičel svůj nesouhlas.

„Ale studenti si vezmou příklad z personálu, vztahy mezi učiteli nejsou vítány", odfrkla Holoubková. „Uznáte, že to má vliv na image školy. Ledaže... Leda, že by takový vztah byl legalizován", dokončila triumfálně.

_Legalizovaný?!_ Draco se s hrůzou podíval na bledou tvář svého kmotra, potom obrátil pohled vedle stojícího Pottera. Ten jako by vycítil jeho pohled, otočil se a jejich oči se na chvíli setkaly. _No..._ Léta čekal, kdy na něho bude zatracený Vyvolený zírat s hrůzou, ale rozhodně mu nešlo o takovouhle situaci, a proti své vůli cítil něco jako solidaritu s Nebelvírem.

„Ale samozřejmě", přikývla Hermiona odměřeně.

„Jestli tomu rozumím, tak před začátkem školního roku?" tlačila stále Rita, a její bleskobrk se po pergamenu pohyboval skutečně rychlostí blesku.

„To není vaše věc", pohnul se konečně Severus a postavil se před dav, oddělil je tak od pachatelů, kteří tam stále stáli jako zkamenělí.

„Veřejnost má právo vědět, co se děje za zdmi školy", oči reportérky zářily radostí. S určitostí byla nově odhalenou senzací nadšená.

„To je soukromá záležitost, veřejné mínění s tím nemá co dělat." Severus udělal krok vpřed.

„Ale souhlasíte, že kouzelnická společnost je velmi prudérní a netoleruje promiskuitu, a to zejména pokud jde o učitele, kteří by měli být příkladem pro jejich děti", ujal se slova novinář jakéhosi podřadného plátku. Severus se podíval na jeho odznak. Muž se na fotografii usmíval jako idiot.

„Pan Andersone, chtěl bych vás ujistit, že v této škole to _nebude_ mít místo. Jak již zmínila slečna Grangerová, vztah obou pánů trvá již dlouhou dobu a bude legalizován v blízké budoucnosti", cloumal s ním vztek. Měl chuť se otočit a zařídit, aby oba dva viníci zaplatili za to, čím musí procházet, a nejlépe bez použití hůlky!

„Před nebo po začátku školního roku?" další hlas prořízl rámus davu.

„Před", zasyčel Snape skrz zuby. Navzdory skutečnosti, že byl Draco jeho kmotřenec, do téhle šlamastyky se dostal sám, a ani Severus nevěděl, jak má interpretovat pohled, který se jim při příchodu naskytnul.

„Proč dosud skrývali skutečnost, že jsou spolu?" zeptala se jakási světlovlasá dívka, která psala na kus papíru mudlovskou tužkou.

„Možná proto, drahá paní, že pan Potter je veřejná postava a neměl v úmyslu způsobit zmatek v médiích?" odpověděl kousavým tónem. „Myslím, že dnes jste toho viděli už dost. Další informace budou zaslány poštou. Děkuji, že jste přišli a sbohem", ukončil konferenci hlasem, který nepřipouštěl žádný odpor. Vytlačil protestující reportéry z místnosti, pak se otočil a obdařil vražedným pohledem dvojici stojící v místnosti. „Vás uvidím za patnáct minut ve sborovně. Oblečené!"

...

„Zbláznili jste se? Neožením se s tím... tím...", zakoktal se a ukázal prstem na Draca, který s pobledlou tváří mlčky seděl u stolu.

„Nemáš jinou možnost", pohlédl ně něho chladně Severus. „Když jste tak spěchali s konzumací vašeho dlouhého _přátelství_ , musíte teď nést všechny následky."

„Kolikrát to mám opakovat?! Prali jsme se!" zařval Harry roztřeseným hlasem.

„Vleže na podlaze a svlečení?" vysmíval se Snape.

„Myslím, že je mi špatně." Ron, zelený ve tváři, si podpíral rukou hlavu, jako by mu měla brzo odletět.

„Už jsem vysvětloval, že se dveře nechtěly otevřít", zalapal Nebelvír po dechu. „Pohádali jsme se a..."

„Harry..." podívala se Hermiona s bolestnou tváří na svého přítele. „Z naší strany to doopravdy vypadalo jinak. Dokonce i já jsem si byla jistá, že...", zadrhla se. „No, víš..." lehce zrudlá sklonila hlavu.

„Nevěřím, já prostě nevěřím, že bys mohla myslet, že já s ním...", chytil se za hlavu a padl do křesla.

„Harry ani není gay", zamumlal Ron.

_Dobře,_ řečený Harry měl aspoň tolik slušnosti, že odvrátil zrak.

„To s tím nemá nic společného", prohlásila věcně Hermiona. „Zítra bude v každých novinách na první straně fotka, jak se Malfoy a Potter muchlují na podlaze. A ne, já nepřeháním", obořila se při pohledu na Harryho znechucený obličej. „Pokud tuto školu nechcete zničit ještě před jejím otevřením, musíte do čtrnácti dnů podepsat svatební dokumenty."

„To je přehnané", rozhodl se Draco nakonec promluvit. „Budou o tom psát a pak přestanou, já..."

Hlasitá rána ho přerušila uprostřed věty. S hrůzou zjistil, že jeho kmotr vstal a zamířil k němu. Severusova tvář teď vypadala jako mrak při krupobití. Když si ruce opřel o desku a přes stůl se naklonil směrem k mladému kouzelníkovi, jeho oči zářily temným plamenem. Draco zamrkal a instinktivně se odtáhl, pevněji přilnul k opěradlu křesla.

„Přehnané?" Severusův sametový hlas všemi otřásl. „Přehnané, říkáš, takže já ti to vysvětlím. Dav šílenců dychtivých po senzaci dnes shlédl zajímavou podívanou, kde v hlavních rolích vystoupili dva velmi slavní muži. Jedním z nich je slavný Harry Potter, Vyvolený, zachránce kouzelnického světa. Někdo, o kom se píše vždy a všude. Stačí, že pan Potter kýchne, a už to přerůstá do katastrofy, protože idol je možná nemocný? Víš, co se stane? Banda Čaromediků se sejde, aby diskutovali o nových lécích, které by mohly být účinné při nachlazení ubohého Vyvoleného. Myslíš, že je to sranda?" vyštěkl na Rona, který si dovolil zasmát. „Teď se podíváme na druhou stranu. Draco Malfoy. Válečný hrdina, slavný špion v řadách Voldemorta. Syn Smrtijeda, všeobecné známého Luciuse Malfoye. Muž, který když vyjde na ulici, je obléhán davem nadšených novinářů či rozpálených žen, které jsou z velké části pravděpodobně také reportérkami. Je veřejným tajemstvím, že tito dva muži se upřímně nesnášejí. A nyní si to shrňme", ztišil zlověstně hlas. „Tyto dvě persóny jsou přichyceny prakticky _in flagranti_, navíc jsou ještě vyfoceny. Pokud si myslíš, že veřejnost zapomene... Jsi hloupější než Weasley", ignoroval Ronovo rozhořčené odfrknutí. „Takže, buď za týden řekneš "ano" a s Potterem se vezmete, nebo můžeš na tuhle školu vrhnout Avadu, protože skandál, který média rozpoutají, dosáhne rozměrů apokalypsy a z tohoto hradu udělá příbytek veškerých rozkoší. A to se, to tě ujišťuji, nebude líbit rodičům nezletilých, kteří jakkoli vřele zbožňují Vyvoleného, jsou stejně jako většina kouzelníků velmi prudérní a pokrytečtí, co se týče jejich ctnosti."

„Opravdu nemůžeme nic udělat? To je nějaký nesmysl..." Draco se náhle cítil v pasti bez cesty ven.

„Jistě, můžeme. Zavřete školu, Potter se vrátí k práci bystrozora, a ty přijdeš o peníze."

„V žádném případě!" zavrčel Draco, který se při zmínce finanční ztráty naježil a hrdě se napřímil. „Pottere, vložil jsem do toho obchodu polovinu majetku, nedovolím ti to promrhat."

„No jistě, protože je to moje chyba", utrhnul se Harry. „Zřejmě to já jsem se na tebe vrhnul!"

„Vyprovokoval jsi mě!"

„Blbost!"

„Zmínil jsi se o mém otci!"

„A ty jsi tak sentimentální, že jsi ho musel pomstít tím, že jsi mi ubalil jednu do břicha?"

„Ty zjizvený úpadkáři!"

„Slizký kreténe!"

„Klid!" pronikl Hermionin hlas jejich křikem. „Nejbližší sobotu budete mít svatbu. Nikdo vám nenařizuje v tom svazku zůstat navždy, za rok se můžete rozejít a po následujících třech měsících požádat o rozvod. Vše bude v souladu se zákonem a nikdo pak nebude moct nic rozporovat."

„Merline, Miono, my se nemáme ani rádi..." podíval se na ni Harry bolestným pohledem.

„Takže tě čeká rok celkem dobrého předstírání", hodila přes rameno, vykráčela ven a zabouchla dveře.

„Cítím s tebou, kámo... Nestačí, že je to chlap, navíc Fretka. Tomu se říká smůla", poklepal Ron svému příteli na rameno. „Žádné holky, žádný sex. Opravdu, dopadl jsi mizerně."

„Oh, sklapni, Rone", promnul si Harry prsty spánky, cítil blížící se bolest hlavy. To bylo nenormální. Špatné a úplně iracionální. Měl pocit, jako kdyby stále setrvával v noční můře, ze které se nelze probudit. Nikdy neuvažoval o manželství. Všechny jeho dosavadní vztahy, nemluvě o tom s Michaelem, byly jaksi neuspokojivé. Vždycky, když si myslel, že něco cítí, vrhnul se do toho, aby se pak po pár týdnech utvrdil, že to ve skutečnosti není to, co mu chybělo. A teď, nejenže měl žít v manželství z rozumu, ale taky jako Harry Potter Malfoy... Nebo možná Harry Malfoy Potter? To je jedno, každé spojení těch dvou jmen znělo stejně špatně. To budou muset bydlet společně? Spát v jedné posteli? Podíval se úkosem na Zmijozela, který otupěle zíral na desku stolu. _Sakra, to nepůjde!_ Dnes během rvačky v hrůze zjistil, že jeho reakce na blízkost Fretky jsou jednoznačně nenormální. Přičítal to na vrub tomu, že dlouho s nikým nebyl. V okamžiku, kdy budou muset spát spolu... Jen to pouhé pomyšlení s ním otřáslo. To mu ještě chybělo, aby Malfoy zjistil, že Vyvolený upřednostňuje chlapce, a ne dívky. Přestože to v kouzelnickém světě nebylo nijak neobvyklé, Harry už měl viditelnou představu Zmijozelova ironického úšklebku.

Nechtěl to manželství, takhle si to nepředstavoval. Proč všechno špatné musí potkat právě jeho? To už si nevytrpěl dost? Jeho život byl jedno velké peklo, neustálé podřizování se vůli druhý ď, když konečně poznal svobodu, opět někdo svévolně rozhodl o jeho osudu. Cítil se pošpiněný a v sevření. Jak má se Zmijozelem vydržet rok? To je přece nemožné, nikdo zřejmě nepomyslel na to, jak hodně se od sebe liší.

Vstal a podíval se na Rona. Potřeboval oddech, něco, co mu aspoň na okamžik umožní zapomenout na celou tu zbabranou záležitost. Nechtěl být sám. Věděl, že když půjde k sobě do bytu, tíha myšlenek způsobí, že začne řvát a házet vším, co mu padne do rukou.

„Rone, půjdeš se mnou na hřiště?"

„Jasně, kámo", podíval se na něho Weasley soucitně.

...

V pokoji panovalo ticho. Draco zíral na stůl a prsty bloudil po hladkém lemu svého roucha. Okolnosti se nezdály příliš příznivé. Museli se s Potterem vzít. Pokud by situace nebyla tak zoufalá, vybuchnul by hlasitým smíchem.

Malfoy a Potter. Vždy byli jako oheň a voda, věčně v rozepři, zapálení vzájemným odporem, a najednou mají být manželé? U Merlina, to je nesmyslný nápad. Zdá se, že jeho otci bylo předurčeno ukončit život na úrovni vegetace, protože kdyby se to nestalo už dříve, tak teď by určitě o smysly přišel. Druhá možnost byla taková, že by ho bez váhání zabil. Lepší smrt než takové nevhodné manželství.

Ale na druhou stranu... Kdo ví, možná by takové manželství pokládal za velmi příznivé pro rod Malfoyů? Potter byl bohatý, slavný a Draco by z něho mohl udělat perfektní figurku při šplhání po žebříčku politické kariéry.

_Kurva, tohle je ale pojebaná situace. Matka se zřejmě připojí k jeho otci u Svatého Munga,_ zasténal tiše.

_V posteli s Potterem..._ Povzdechl si. _Nebudeme si nic nalhávat, bude to těžké._ Navíc se v průběhu roku nebude moci s nikým scházet, aby nezpůsobil další průšvih. I když věděl, že žádný další už nebude tak efektní, jako ten dnešní.

Rok vyškrtnutý z životopisu, nebo spíš rok hraní na dobrého manžela... _Život je pěkně v prdeli._

„Draco?" Severusův hlas ho vytrhnul z myšlenek. Zvedl hlavu a zasmušile se zadíval na svého kmotra.

„Posral jsem to, co?" zamumlal tiše.

„To se nedá popřít", zavřel Snape oči a jeho tvář dostala nečitelný výraz. „Víš, že tvou svatbu oznámí všechny noviny? To bude největší mediální událost od doby, kdy Potter porazil Temného pána."

„Výmluvně jsi mi to ozřejmil", odfrkl hořce.

„Zůstává tu malý problém."

„Nerozumím...", podíval se na muže tázavým pohledem. „Může být snad ještě hůř?"

„Samuel." To jedno jméno způsobilo v Dracově mysli víc škody, než události celého dne. „Musíš to říct Potterovi."

„To nepřipadá v úvahu!"

„Jak si to představuješ? Budeš se vykrádat v noci, několikrát týdně? Potter navzdory všemu není blázen, byl bystrozor." Snape otevřel oči, jeho pohled byl pronikavý a naplněný upřímnými obavami. To bylo vyhrazeno pouze pro Draca a mladík se díky tomu cítil trochu vřeleji.

„Nemůžu mu to říct... Víš, že nemůžu... Matka...", zašeptal zděšeně.

„Já vím", přikývl klidně. „Pokud ho požádáš o mlčení..."

„Myslíš, že na to přistoupí? Nežertuj", třel si rukou rameno, které ho po rvačce lehce pobolívalo. „Poletí s tou novinkou za Weasleyem a Grangerovou."

„Já myslím, že ne", zavrtěl Severus hlavou. „Je to Nebelvír, má svou čest. Pokud bude přísahat, že tajemství udrží, udělá to. Navíc je to Potter, zachránce lidstva, nese v sobě obrovské množství nesobectví. Jakkoli ho oba dva nesnášíme, některé věci mu upřít nemůžeme. Zejména smysl pro povinnost, nadměrné hrdinství a přehnané ochranářství."

„To se týká jeho přátel, mě nenávidí", zavrtěl hlavou Draco.

„Jistě, ale bude tvým manželem. Protože znám způsob jeho myšlení, věřím, že ho to bude zavazovat k mlčení."

„Severusi...", Malfoy se zvedl ze židle a pomalu přešel k oknu. „Uvědomuješ si, že život je prodejná děvka?"

„Já už to vím, Draco, ty její tvář teprve odhaluješ."


	10. Kapitola 10

Předem chci poděkovat Ciaře. ;-) Díky za tvé komentáře, hezky se bav. :-D

10. kapitola

Nemocnice u Sv. Munga nikdy nebyla Dracovým oblíbeným místem. Davy lidí se valily tam a zpátky, nepříjemné pachy a zvýšené hlasy ho obklopovaly ze všech stran. Všude bylo slyšet sténání a výkřiky pacientů. Občas z některých odlehlých sálů doléhal nářek napadeného kletbou, popáleného nebo poraněného nějakým magickým tvorem.

Bílé stěny chodeb, šedé podlahy a velká zamřížovaná okna, atmosféru také nezlepšovaly.

Mladý muž rychlým krokem prošel trasu do výtahu a pak s úlevou vystoupil ve čtvrtém patře. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a otevřel dveře do jedné z bočních izolací.

Pokoj byl vymalovaný mdlou, levandulovou barvou, na podlaze ležel vybledlý koberec se složitým vzorem; do oken někdo zavěsil bílé záclony, které jemně povlávaly, rozhýbané srpnovým větrem.

Draco si několikrát povzdechl před tím, než došel k lůžku, které stálo u zdi. Přitáhnul si tvrdou, nepohodlnou židli as odhodláním se na ni usadil. Chvilku si pohrával se svým oblečením tak, že si ho uhlazoval na kolenou, pak zvedl hlavu a podíval se na muže ležícího na posteli.

„Dobrý den, otče. Pravděpodobně přemýšlíš, co tady dělám..", snažil se dát svému hlasu vyrovnaný tón, ale další pohled na světlovlasého muže ležícího nehybně pod bílou přikrývkou způsobil, že stisknul rty a prudce vstal ze židle, aby přešel k oknu.

„Legrační. Jsem dospělý člověk, dokonce mě ani nemůžeš kárat, ale při pohledu na tebe stále nedokážu dát dohromady smysluplnou větu." Vysedl na parapet a díval se dolů na úhledně posekané trávníky. „Vlastně netuším, proč jsem přišel, a ani nevím, jestli mě slyšíš..." Rukama sevřel mříž na okně. „Vstupuji do svazku manželského... Máš radost? Vždycky jsi mi říkal, že rod Malfoyů je silný, hrdý, a mou povinností je zajistit jeho pokračování. No... nebude to však tak, jak si představuješ. Stanu se manželem a budu mít manžela. Zní ti to povědomě? Ano, jdu ve stopách svého nehodného bratrance, který byl kvůli tomu rodinou zavržen. Ne, že by manželství mezi muži bylo něco divného, že? Ovšem, to se nevztahuje na rodinu Malfoyů, my se přece řídíme vlastními pravidly", zasmál se ponuře. „Určitě chceš vědět, kdo je můj vyvolený. Je to opravdu dlouhý a složitý příběh a kdybys byl schopen pohybu, četl bys o tom na titulních stránkách všech novin." Seskočil z okna a přešel k posteli, chvíli z výšky zíral na svého otce, pak se vedle něho usadil a sklonil se k němu. „Víš, otče..." promnul mezi prsty dlouhý, téměř bílý pramen vlasů. „Byl jsem přichycen... přichycen prakticky nahý v sevření jiného muže. Shodou okolností, které nebudu rozvádět, se bohužel stalo, že jsem nucen ten vztah legalizovat. Pravděpodobně to byla senzace včerejšího dne. Ale ďábel tkví v detailech, jak jsi vždy říkal, a legrační je na tom to, že jsme nešukali..." Pohlédl na své ruce, ve kterých stále držel Luciusův pramen vlasů. „Samozřejmě, kdybys mohl mluvit, určitě bych si vyslechnul, že Malfoy se takhle nevyjadřuje. Ale ty nemůžeš... Takže dav reportérů nás zastihnul v pozici - přiznávám - dost nevhodné. Dnešní fotografie v novinách nejspíš nepřipouštějí žádné pochybnosti. Ironií osudu je, že to se sexem skutečně nemělo nic společného. Nechal jsem se unést emocemi a porval jsem se. Ručně, jako obyčejný mudla, se vším tím válením po podlaze, pokřikováním a taháním za vlasy. Takže vidíš, že došlo k příšernému omylu, ale... kdyby přišli později...", odmlčel se, jako by nad něčím přemýšlel, pak zavrtěl hlavou, naklonil se blíž a poslední slova téměř zašeptal do ucha ležícího muže. „Harry Potter. Jsi překvapený?" Prudce se odtáhnul a zastavil se až uprostřed místnosti. „Harry Potter... můj budoucí manžel. Život je zábavný, nemyslíš? Můžeš být klidný, matka mi už Huláka poslala. Mám dojem, že nad sebou trochu ztratila kontrolu. Bylo v tom hodně pláče, křiku a zoufalství z toho, že mě nemůže vydědit. Někdy se opravdu vyplatí být hlavou rodiny. Můžeš dělat chyby, být ten poslední kretén a nikdo s tím nemůže nic udělat, ale to ty víš, že jo?

Zklamal jsem tě podruhé, otče, ale ne naposledy. Jak se říká, do třetice všeho dobrého, a já jsem ten třetí krok už udělal. Rod Malfoyů navzdory předpokladům nevyhyne, protože ti musím sdělit, že jsem už určil svého dědice."

Odmlčel se, jako by s něčím bojoval, a pak začal nervózně přecházet po místnosti.

„Jmenuje se Samuel. Krásné jméno, nemyslíš? Aristokratické. Ty bys mu pravděpodobně takové nedal. Ne, ty jsi ho nepojmenoval _vůbec_... Dítě náhody, opuštěné a odvržené, víc než rok vychovávané v jednom z nejhorších sirotčinců. Alecto se před svou smrtí hlasitě smála, když mi o něm říkala. Byla tak šťastná, že mě může ponížit. Zřejmě si myslela, že už nežije, vždyť malý chlapec nemá v takových podmínkách příliš mnoho šancí, zejména po tak dlouhou dobu. Mýlila se, ani netušila jak moc. Našel jsem ho... Neměl jméno, ani příjmení, ale nebylo pochyb, že je to Malfoy. Má moje vlasy a barvu očí. Dokonce i malé mateřské znaménko pod levým ramenem je stejné jako u mě. Skvělý chlapec. Inteligentní, zvídavý, a co je nejdůležitější... Není chladný, nezná slovo "maska". Nenasazuje si ji, když ráno vstává a neodkládá před spaním. Nenaučil jsem ho to a ani to nemám v úmyslu. V téhle rodině už bylo zničených dětí dost.

Říká mi _tati_..."

Odmlčel se a úzkostlivě pohlédl na svého otce.

„Asi bych ho měl nenávidět. Šel jsem tam s přesvědčením, že ho odtamtud vezmu, zajistím mu péči v nějaké rodině a zapomenu, že existuje.

Stál na chodbě, oblečený do čehosi šedého a špinavého, ale jeho tvář zářila, tak velmi se lišila od umorousaných obličejů ostatních dětí. Podíval se na mě a já jsem věděl, že je to on. A pak se zeptal... _Jsi můj táta?_ Víš, jak jsem se cítil? Víš, jaký to na mě mělo vliv? Poprvé jsem nevěděl, co říct! Vzal jsem ho a nikomu nedal! I když s ním nemůžu být pořád... dovoluji mu říkat mi tak. Jednou, už zanedlouho, mu to budu muset říct, vysvětlit, ale odkládám ten okamžik, oddaluji ho, protože vím, že ho to zraní...

To místo jsem dal zavřít. Použil jsem všechen svůj vliv, aby se ty děti dostaly do péče lidí, kteří se o ně dokážou postarat. Kouzelníci, ani ti odvržení, si takový osud nezaslouží.

Určitě bys tvrdil, že postupuji špatně, že milosrdenství je známka slabých lidí. Ale děti, otče?"

Zastavil se u stolu a nalil si vodu ze džbánu. Okamžik ticha narušoval pouze zpěv ptáků za oknem. Veselý a vzdálený, který neměl nic společného s tímto ponurým pokojem.

„Rozkecal jsem se tu, ale nikdy jsem neměl odvahu vykřičet ti to do tváře. Vybral jsi mi však dokonalého kmotra. Skvěle mi rozumí, ale rozhovor s ním není to, co v téhle chvíli potřebuji.

Myslím, že to množství změn v mém životě způsobilo, že se cítím, jako bych měl před sebou novou, neznámou cestu. Než na ni vstoupím, musím ze sebe dostat to, co mě užírá zevnitř. To, co jsi ty sám zasel a sledoval, jak to zapouští kořeny. Pokud mám začít znovu, musím se toho zbavit a jistě dobře víš, že nejlepší je likvidovat plevel pod dohledem zahradníka, dokonce i takového, který zanedbání zahrady dopustil.

Občas si myslím, že normální syn by měl cítit výčitky svědomí při pohledu na svého otce, ze kterého se kvůli němu stala prázdná skořápka. Víš, co cítím, při pohledu na tebe? Vztek. Cloumá mnou zlost, protože jsi se tak strašně mýlil.

Vždycky jsem tě považoval za někoho úžasného, někoho, kdo má vždycky pravdu. Byl jsem hrdý na to, že jsem Malfoy, a ty jsi to zničil.

Nikdy jsi mi nedal na výběr, vždycky jsi chtěl rozhodovat o mém životě. Mýlil jsi se... Protože ten zatracený život byl můj! Jenom můj! A to já jsem měl právo ho řídit, nikdo jiný! Nikdy jsem nechtěl sloužit Voldemortovi! Pro mě to byl zasraný, pokřivený zkurvysyn! Nerozuměl jsem jeho posedlosti čistotou krve, protože on sám nebyl nic víc, než bastard mudly!

Merline, já nejsem dobrý člověk, nedokážu se dívat na mudlovské šmejdy jako na sobě rovné. Mudlové jsou pro mě nižší forma života, ó ano, tady se shodujeme. Ale masové vraždy? Fascinace mučením? Cruciatus v rámci poděkování za věrnost? Jak hodně je třeba být chorý? A ty jsi mu sloužil, položil jsi před něj svou rodinu na stříbrném podnose a myslel jsi, že já se spolu s ostatními nechám sežrat. Kým?! Chlapem, který vypadá jako had, jemuž se zastavil evoluční proces? Maniakem na trůně z kostí? Víš, sektářství mě nikdy nepřitahovalo.

Mohl jsem tě zachránit, mohl jsem udělat něco, co by tě vyřadilo z útoku na Bradavice, ale neudělal jsem to." Objal se pažemi, jako by najednou pocítil chlad. „Opět děti, otče. Pamatuješ si na tu noc před útokem? Ptal jsem se tě: _Proč Bradavice? Je tam jenom houf dětí_. A tvoje odpověď...? _Účel světí prostředky_", zavrtěl hlavou, jako by tomu nemohl uvěřit. „Obětoval bys všechny ty děti, které se nemohou bránit, neznají černou magii, a to jen proto, že on chtěl Bradavice... Hrad, zdi, cihly a magie. Bašta, která se mu nikdy nevzdala. Pouhá iluze.

Tehdy jsem si uvědomil, že jsi stejný, jako oni všichni, zaslepený, zkažený, bezcitný, a jestli někoho miluješ, tak toho zatraceného hada! Tak jsem tě nechal jít. Ironií osudu je, že tě nezničili obránci hradu, ale kletby tvých vlastních Smrtijedů."

Přistoupil k lůžku a naposledy se podíval na Luciuse.

„Už nikdy sem nepřijdu. Necítím potřebu. Jen jsem chtěl, abys věděl, že jsi naši rodinu nezničil. Ne, že bys nechtěl, jen se ti to nepodařilo. S Potterem se vezmeme, přivedu Nemesis do naší rodiny. Samuel bude mým dědicem.

To je vše, co jsem chtěl, abys věděl. Zůstaň tady, bezvládný, bezmocný a mrtvý za živa. Poznej, jak chutná tvá vlastní porážka."

Na moment zíral do nehybné tváře svého otce, jako by se snažil uchovat si jeho vzhled. Potom se otočil a odešel z místnosti.

Po kamenné tváři ležícího muže skanula jedna osamělá slza bezmoci, ale nikdo by nedokázal určit, jestli ji vyvolal vztek, nebo snad obrovský smutek nad tím, co ztratil.

...

Tiché zaklepání na dveře způsobilo, že chlapec schoulený v rohu gauče chlapce poskočil a pohlédl tázavě na obraz hada.

- _Ssslečna Grangerová prosssí o vssstup dovnitř_ - zasyčel plaz.

„Ať vejde", zamumlal Harry a pevněji se zabalil do krémové deky.

Obraz se odsunul a ustoupil drobné dívčí postavě. Hermiona na sobě měla tmavě švestkový hábit s jemným vyšíváním na manžetách. Široký límec měkce ležel na jejích ramenou, malé knoflíky se při každém pohybu třpytily lesklou černí.

„Ahoj, Hermi", zasténal tiše a podezíravě se zadíval na zavazadlo, které spočívalo v ohbí její paže.

„Harry, jak dlouho se plánuješ schovávat?" podívala se na něj vyčítavě.

„Jak dlouho bude třeba", pokrčil rameny. „Žádná radost, koukat na vaše pohřební tváře."

„Promiň, že o tebe máme starost", odfrkla a položila pouzdro na šaty na opěradlo křesla.

„Já vím, já vím", mávnul rukou, odhodil deku a spustil nohy na podlahu. „Co je to?"

„Hmm...", začervenala se mírně dívka. „Poslali tvoje svatební šaty."

„Svatební šaty..." Harry vstal a s ponurým výrazem ve tváři přešel k sedačce. „Řekni, jsou černé a na rukávu mají smuteční pásku?"

„Pravděpodobně ne", zavrtěla hlavou. „Poslouchej, Harry", posadila se na pohovku a smutně se na něj podívala. „Opravdu chápu, že se můžeš cítit pod tlakem a rozrušený, ale..."

„Pod tlakem? Rozrušený?", obrátil se k ní rychle a hořce se zasmál. „Herm, já se bojím! Mám se stát manželem Malfoye! Může být snad něco horšího? Je to tak... je to tak...", zaváhal a hledal vhodné srovnání, „jako kdyby tobě přikázali, aby si se svázala s Parkinsonovou", povzdechl si a Hermiona se při jeho slovech zachvěla. „Vidíš. Můj život je jeden velký omyl a někdo tam se zřejmě skvěle baví, když s ním zas a znova míchá. Někdy mám dojem, že ho řídí editor nejprodávanějšího bulváru, který se honí za senzací. Nejprve mi zabil rodiče, pak ze mě udělal zachránce, následně mě protáhnul postupně přes nedůvěru, ponižování a vyhnanství, jenom proto, aby mě znovu vystavil na podstavci. Musí být nadšený, popularita jeho loutky dosáhla vrcholu!"

„Harry..."

„Ale ne, to mu nestačilo. Zlatý chlapec naplnil svůj osud", pokračoval, jako by kamarádku neslyšel. „Ale nemůžeme neustále psát o tom, jak zabil Voldemorta, že jo? Časem by to bylo nudné a nudu si nemůžeme dovolit, to ne. Draco Malfoy! Jedna z nejkontroverznějších osob, syn Smrtijeda, superšpión, válečný hrdina! Spojme je, vždyť kromě toho, že bojovali za stejnou stranu, v soukromém životě stojí na opačných březích propasti, takže... Pojďme jim postavit most! Co může být efektivnější než manželství mezi nepřáteli?" podíval se na ni rozzlobeně. „A co jsem já, zkurvená loutka? Můžeme tahat za nitky a dívat se jak poskakuje?"

„Přestaň, dobře víš, že to byla nehoda", sevřela Hermiona nervózně ruce v klíně.

„Kašlu na takové nehody!" zařval. „Můj život je ovládán nehodami, a možná chci konečně něco udělat sám? Rozhodovat o sobě? Proč má každý na výběr a moje cesta je narýsovaná na nějaké zatracené mapě?! Proč takový Malfoy může dělat co chce, a já..."

„Šílíš?!" vyskočila dívka z gauče. „Přemýšlej o tom, co říkáš! Myslíš, že pro něho je to jednoduché? Myslíš si, že snil o tom, že si tě vezme? Je mu stejně těžko, jako tobě!"

„Bráníš ho! Bráníš zatraceného Malfoye?! Dokonce i ty jsi proti mně", vykřikl, pomalu nad sebou ztrácel kontrolu.

„Nebráním ho, jenom se na to dívám racionálně", zastavila se a vrhla na něho prosebný pohled. „Mysli, Harry. On musí být taky zdrcený, taky má city..."

„Merline! Už jsi zapomněla, že ti říkal Mudlovská šmejdka? Zapomněla jsi, jak tě v Bradavicích považoval za odpad? Nebo možná existuje jiný důvod? Možná se ti prostě líbí a chtěla bys být na mém místě? Závidíš, že to nebudeš ty, kdo stane před svatebním oltářem? Představuješ si, jak by vypadala vaše svatební noc? Draco Malfoy jako milenec. Zajímalo by mě, jestli by byl něžný, nebo by si tě vzal jako obyčejnou..."

Palčivá bolest zaútočila na jeho tvář, když na ní s mlasknutím přistála Hermionina ruka. Instinktivně se za ni popadl, zmlknul a s hrůzou zíral kamarádku. Jeho oči se pomalu rozevřely šokem, když si uvědomil, co řekl.

„Promiň mi to, Hermi, opravdu se omlouvám, je mi to líto", zamumlal a rezignovaně klesnul do křesla.

„Mělo by ti to být líto", zašeptala hlasem, který se třásl hněvem. „Kdybys se aspoň na chvíli zamyslel... Podíval se na to s klidem a odstupem..."

„Nemůžu." Harry jen s velkým úsilím zastavil slzy hněvu, hořkosti a bezmoci. „Já prostě nemůžu. Mám pocit, jako by mě někdo zamknul do klece, ze které není žádný východ."

„Harry...", klekla si a vzala jeho tvář do dlaní. „Podívej se na mě. Dobře, a teď mě poslouchej. O Malfoyovi už nic říkat nebudu, možná jednoho dne pochopíš, jak moc jste si podobní", vzdychla, když zelené oči zaplály hněvem. „Vím, že se těžko uklidníš, protože tě zaplavuje panika, ale musíš to udělat. Zítra řekneš „_ano"_, v tom vztahu vydržíš rok a potom začneš žít svůj vlastní život, bez závazků. Mysli si, že to děláte pro ty děti, pro sirotky, které tu najdou domov a díky tobě budou moci s čistým štítem vstoupit do dospělosti. Tohle je opravdu hra, která stojí za námahu."

Chvíli se na ni díval a sledoval emoce, které se zobrazovaly na její tváři. Pak se k ní sklonil, ukryl tvář do jejích vlasů a vdechoval vůni mandlí.

„Budu se snažit."

...

„Jak se cítí?" odtrhnul Ron zrak od bedýnky, ve kterém byl camrál, dva potlouky a malá zlatonka. Právě na ni uvalil kouzlo, které mělo způsobit, že ji mohl otevřít jenom on sám. Incantace obsahovala heslo a reagovala na individuální jádro Weasleyho magie. Od časného rána se lopotil na hřišti ve snaze zaměstnat svou mysl, která neustále bloudila směrem k jeho příteli.

Hermiona se posadila na lavičku a zabořila tvář do dlaní.

„Je to špatné, úplně nad sebou ztratil kontrolu, čím blíž je svatba, tím víc je vyděšený. Zítra před obřadem by mu měl někdo podat uklidňující lektvar, jinak z toho nic nebude."

„Divíš se mu?" Ron odložil bedýnku a posadil se vedle dívky. „Bere si Malfoye, to je snad to nejhorší, co ho mohlo potkat. Víš, jak se nenávidí."

„Nenávist je špatné slovo, Rone", zavrtěla hlavou a nervózně škubala lemem hábitu. „Ve skutečnosti se už nemají za co nenávidět. Kdysi, když jsme Draca považovali za budoucího Smrtijeda, bylo všechno snadné. On byl černý, my bílí, ale teď? Jediným důvodem, že se na něho díváme jako na nutné zlo, je to, že žijeme v minulosti. On se změnil, my jsme se změnili a zabývat se tím, co bylo, nepřinese nic dobrého."

„Opravdu mě překvapuješ." Mladík rukou prohrábnul rudé vlasy. „Chápu, že v něm už nevidíš toho nepřítele, kterým kdysi byl, ale pořád je to Malfoy. Zkažená Fretka, slizký bastard, který hledí jenom na sebe. Já nevím, jakým zázrakem v něm dokážeš vidět něco dobrého."

„Už mám dost nenávisti...", podívala se na něho smutným, ale současně intenzivním pohledem. „Mnoho let jsme žili tím, jestli další den nebude ten poslední. Všude jsme viděli nepřátele, pasti a zradu. Já už opravdu nemůžu. Musím v každém najít něco dobrého, jinak to všechno, kvůli čemu jsme bojovali, nebude mít smysl. Draco není monstrum. Voldemort byl špatný. Malfoy... je normální chlap, s klady a zápory. Dospěl stejně jako my a někdy, když ho vidím, se mi zdá, že na svých bedrech nese stejnou zátěž poznání, jako my tři. Když si myslí, že se na něj nikdo nedívá, z jeho obličeje spadne maska. Tehdy vidím to stejné stigma, kterým válka označila nás a proto věřím, že se od nás opravdu neliší."

_Malfoy..._ Ron zavřel oči a snažil se představit si chlapce tak, jak ho viděla Hermiona. Bylo to těžké. Těžší, než si myslel. Zmijozel byl vždycky jejich nepřítel. To kvůli němu zvracel slimáky, to on je nahlásil, když předávali Norberta, patřil k Inkvizici a společně s Umbridgeovou za nimi divoce slídil. To zatracený Malfoy byl ve věži té noci, kdy se Brumbál rozhodl zahrát si s nimi další hru - Umírání a zmrtvýchvstání_. Mimochodem, bylo to podlé._ Ale Draco si nechal vypálit znamení, které ho znetvořilo na celý život, jenom proto, aby pro ně mohl špehovat. Zradil svou rodinu a riskoval všechno, co měl. Odhodil pokrevní vazby, dal v sázku majetek i vznešenost. Byl na jejich straně, každý den riskoval odhalení a smrt. _Ať se propadnu, ten úkol zvládnul._

Ron se v myšlenkách vrátil ke dni útoku na Bradavice. Draco jim prozradil plány Smrtijedů, klidně stál s bledou tváří na vrcholu věže a sledoval boj, z úkrytu vydával rozkazy a na mapě ukazoval umístění nepřítele. Tehdy si Weasley myslel, že je to od něho zbabělost. Vždyť oni byli tam na otevřeném poli, aktivně bojovali, vystavovali se nebezpečí, a zatracená Fretka seděla v bezpečí Brumbálovy věže. Ze zpětného pohledu neochotně připouštěl, že Malfoy prokázal neuvěřitelnou odvahu a odhodlání. Nemohl se ukázat, protože by tím prozradit svou roli špeha. Ale ani jednou nezaváhal a provedl je mezi pastmi s opravdu Zmijozelskou precizností. Merline, dokonce i když jeho otce trefily kletby, stále zůstával na svém stanovišti. Snad jen s ještě více pobledlou tváří a rozcuchanými vlasy. Ron si uvědomil, že tehdy poprvé viděl v Dracovi člověka. Ne Zmijozela, ne Fretku, ne kreténa, ale jen člověka, se kterým bojuje bok po boku. Ale když bylo po všem, vyhodil tu myšlenku z hlavy a vrátil se k obviňování ho ze všeho zlého.

„Nevím, jestli to dokážu", zamumlal.

„Dokážeš co?" zadívala se na něho Hermiona a až pak si uvědomil, že to řekl nahlas. Obrátil tvář k průsmyku a zíral na vzdálenou pláž.

„Zradil svého otce."

„Byl to Smrtijed." Hermiona se okamžitě zorientovala, o čem přítel mluví.

„Přes to všechno nevím, jestli bych toho byl schopen."

„Uvědomil sis někdy, co musel tehdy cítit?" odhrnula si vlasy, které jí spadly do obličeje.

„Ve skutečnosti nikdy, občas tam bylo jen trochu úžasu. Nejspíš jsem se tím nechtěl zabývat.

„To o něm dost vypovídá, ne?

„Myslíš, že Harrymu neublíží?"

„Obávám se, že si mohou ublížit navzájem", vzdychla rezignovaně.

...

U malého stolku, pokrytého vyšívaným ubrusem, seděli tři lidé. Malý světlovlasý chlapec se zájmem sledoval dva dospělé, jejichž tváře vyjadřovaly znepokojení.

„Něco se stalo?" zeptal se nejistě.

„Draco ti chtěl něco říct." Severus nikdy nemluvil o kmotřenci jako o otci dítěte.

„Bude to něco špatného?" Úzkost probleskla Samuelovou tváří.

„Záleží na tom, z jakého pohledu", zamumlal blonďák a uhnul očima před káravým pohledem Mistra lektvarů.

„Ne, Same, nic špatného, jen se prostě změnily nějaké okolnosti a mysleli jsme, že bys o tom měl vědět." Snape se jen silou vůle udržel, aby staršího Malfoye nekopnul pod stolem. Sakra, nikdy nebyl dobrý v komunikaci s dětmi a mladík zřejmě plánoval hodit celý rozhovor na něj. „Draco?" řekl důrazně.

„Uh... Ano." Draco se narovnal a několikrát se zhluboka nadechnul. „Samueli, v životě každého člověka přijde čas...", trochu se začervenal, když viděl, jak kmotr obrátil oči v sloup. „Přijde čas, kdy je třeba přemýšlet o budoucnosti a o tom, že žádný člověk by neměl být sám", pokračoval statečně.

„Nejsi sám, máš mě a strýčka Severuse", modré oči bedlivě sledovaly dva dospělé muže.

„Samozřejmě, ale to nestačí, každý člověk chce mít někoho, kdo mu bude ještě blíž, jako přítel a někdo mu velmi drahý", řekl _. Potter jako někdo velmi drahý. Merline, měl bych si ukousnout jazyk_. „To je důvod, proč jsem se rozhodl oženit", dokončil rychle.

„Bravo", odfrkl Severus. „A teď mi řekni, jsi ty, nebo snad Potter, pod vlivem multipřeskakovacího lektvaru?"

„Velmi vtipné", zavrtěl Draco znechuceně hlavou. Před svým příchodem sem si připravil řeč, ale když se usadil u stolu naproti dítěte, uvědomil si, že vlastně neví, co mu má říct.

„Oženíš se?" vytřeštil chlapec oči. „Budu mít mámu?"

„Skvělé…", blonďák měl chuť udeřit hlavou o stůl. Severus se jako morální podpora vůbec neangažoval, a už vůbec ne teď, kdy pevně svíral ústa, aby zadržel smích. „Tátu", řekl tiše.

„Tátu už mám", prohlásil chlapec rezolutně.

„Tak budeš mít dva", zavrčel Draco.

„Och...", dítě tu informaci chvíli zpracovávalo. „To je divné", proneslo nakonec.

„Naprosto nevím, jak jsi ho vychoval", založil si Snape ruce na hrudi a podruhé si kmotřence změřil pohledem, ve kterém se skrývalo rozčarování nad jeho neschopností.

„Ještě je příliš malý na taková témata", krotil se Draco. „Chtěl jsem počkat, až bude starší."

„Jsem už velký", ohradil se Sam. „Pochopil jsem to, budu mít dva táty."

„Dva otce", opravil ho automaticky blonďák.

„Jak se jmenuje?"

„Ha... Harry." Malfoy cítil, jak mu v krku narůstá obrovský knedlík.

„Jé, stejně jako ten kretén Harry Potter", usmál se šťastně Samuel.

Oba muži se po sobě s hrůzou podívali.

„Samueli, odkud znáš tyhle výrazy?" pohnul se Severus v křesle a mírně se naklonil k dítěti

„No, sami jste mnohokrát mluvili o zatraceném kreténovi Potterovi. Když ležím v posteli, všechno slyším přes dveře", zazubil se chlapec ještě víc. Nesmírně ho bavily rozpaky jeho otce a strýce.

„Můj milý, možná jsme někdy v rozčilení vyhrkli něco takového...", Draco děkoval bohům, že sedí, protože cítil, jak se mu po Samově prohlášení dělá slabo. „Ale musíš mít na paměti, že Harry Potter je zachránce kouzelnického světa." _Merline! Vychvaluji zatraceného Pottera. Kde je Trelawneyová?! Někdo by teď měl předpovědět konec světa!_ „Je to někdo velmi důležitý, o kom se jednou budeš učit na hodinách kouzelnických dějin. Měl by ses o něm vyjadřovat s úctou."

„Ty ho nemáš rád", řekl vyčítavě Samuel.

„O… Ovšem, že ho mám rád." _Lež, lež, lež_.

„No jasně…", vyprsklo dítě.

„Je opravdu inteligentní." Snape si uvědomil, že se už dlouho tak dobře nebavil. V obličeji kmotřence se projevila nervozita a jeho nešikovná diskuse s mladým Malfoyem se odehrávala na opravdu trapné úrovni.

„Sklapni", zasyčel Draco.

„Nic jsem neřekl!" pohlédl Sam uraženě na otce.

„To jsem neříkal tobě!"

Z místa, kde seděl Severus, přicházel podivný zvuk. Zmijozel by přísahal, že Mistr lektvarů se dusí.

„Bavíš se dobře?" zeptal se vztekle.

„Jako už dlouho ne", přiznal bez náznaku lítosti muž.

„Skvělé!"

„Nádherné."

„Mám chuť tě praštit.".

„Násilí je v přítomnosti dětí navýsost nevhodné."

„Kdo je to?"

Oba muži přerušili hašteření a podívali se směrem k chlapci, který položil poslední otázku.

„Muž, už jsem ti to říkal", povzdechl si Draco.

„No, to vím, ale kým je, co dělá? Jak se jmenuje?"

„Je ředitelem nové školy, a jeho jméno je... Vlastně..." Draco si rukou prohrábl vlasy a úplně zapomněl, že tím způsobí bouři ve svém perfektním účesu. „Harry Potter."

U stolu nastalo ticho. Chlapec nevěřícně zíral na tváře svého otce a strýce, jak si ta zpráva pomalu razila cestu do jeho mysli, a pak vybuchl smíchy.

„Harry Potter? Ten Harry Potter? Kretén Potter?"

„Neurážíme členy rodiny", podíval se na něho nesouhlasně Draco. „Ani ty budoucí."

„Jasně", souhlasil chlapec. „Budu mít otce, a jedním z nich je slavný Zlatý chlapec, o kterém píšou v novinách." Na okamžik se zamyslel a potom úsměv znovu rozzářil jeho tvář. „Bezva!"

„Jsem rád, že k tomu přistupuješ s takovým nadšením." Obličejové svaly blonďáka protestovaly proti jakékoli nucené formě úsměvu.

„No, kluci mi budou závidět. Mnohokrát jsme si hráli na válku, ale nikdy jsem nemohl být Potterem", postěžoval si. „Říkali, že mám moc světlé vlasy, a on teď bude můj táta. Super!"

„Je úžasné, jak málo dětem stačí ke štěstí." Snape na chlapce hleděl s jistým druhem fascinace. „Neměl by ses měl přizpůsobit jeho úhlu pohledu?"

„Prosím tě", otřásl se teatrálně Draco.

„Tak kdy se s ním setkám? Můžu teď bydlet s tebou?" otázka na chvíli visela ve vzduchu, čímž všichni opět přistáli na zemi.

„Eee…"

„Opravdu se začínám obávat, že potterismus je nakažlivý", obrátil Severus znovu oči v sloup. „Ještě ani nemáte po svatbě a ty už přejímáš některé jeho návyky."

„Brzy dostaneš nystagmus*", zavrčel Draco.

„Kdepak, mám situaci pod kontrolou."

„Tak kdy?" Vysoký dětský hlásek opět přerušil blížící se půtku.

„V ten správný čas." Malfoy rezolutním pohybem odstrčil židli a vstal od stolu.

„Takže ještě dlouho ne", sklopil chlapec rezignovaně oči. „Nikdy mě nikam nebereš, neznám nikoho z tvých přátel, kromě strýčka Severuse."

„Už jsem ti vysvětloval..."

„Ty se za mě stydíš?"

Draco se v úžase otočil k dítěti.

„Ne, samozřejmě, že ne. Jak si to můžeš myslet?"

„Tak proč? Všichni moji spolužáci žijí se svými rodiči a ty mě jenom navštěvuješ." Chlapcovy oči se zaleskly slzami. „Teď se oženíš a úplně na mě zapomeneš", poslední větu zašeptal.

Malfoy chvíli mlčky stál, protože nevěděl, co říct. Potom, řízen jakýmsi vnitřním instinktem, přešel k dítěti a poklekl vedle jeho křesla.

„Same, nikdy si nesmíš myslet, že bych na tebe zapomněl." Odhrnul z čela mrňouse pramen vlasů. „Ty jsi ta nejdůležitější osoba v mém životě a nic to nezmění. Vzal bych tě sebou teď hned, ale nejdřív musím vyřešit pár věcí. Nechci tě vystavit nebezpečí, proto musíš zůstat tady. Moje manželství nic nemění, stále tě budu navštěvovat tak často, jak budu moci. Slibuji, že si o tobě promluvím s Potterem a ...", zaváhal. „Možná se s ním budeš moci setkat osobně."

„Opravdu?" Samuel se podíval na otcových úzkostlivých očí, modré duhovky se neklidně leskly. „Slibuješ, že mě neopustíš?"

„Nikdy." Přitáhnul si hlavu dítěte na svou hruď a zabořil obličej do měkkých vlasů. „Jsem hrdý na to, že mám takového syna, nikdy na to nezapomeň."

...

O půl hodiny později, po uložení chlapce do postele a rozhovoru s chůvou, se Draco tiše postavil vedle Severuse, který na něho čekal u krbu.

„Projevování emocí není hodné Malfoye, jistě si myslíš, že jsem ubohý", pohlédl vyzývavě na kmotra.

„Pravý muž není nikdy ubohý, Draco. Je čas setby a čas sklizně. Dnes jsi zasel něco velmi důležitého a jednou z toho sklidíš plody. To je něco, co tvůj otec nikdy nepochopil."

V očích staršího kouzelníka byla viděl hrdost a Draco se poprvé v mnoha dnech cítil, že břemeno zatěžující jeho bedra je trochu lehčí.

Vysvětlivka:

*nystagmus - je rytmický konjugovaný kmitavý pohyb očí. Jde o oční vadu, která způsobuje nekontrolované, rychlé a trhavé pohyby očí, většinou ze strany na stranu, ale někdy nahoru a dolů nebo krouživým pohybem.


	11. Kapitola 11

Takže Ciaro, tahle je pro tebe.

11. kapitola

Tmavý koridor osvětlovaly magické pochodně. Po vyčerpávající hře s Ronem se Harry pomalým, šouravým krokem vracel do svých komnat. Po rozhovoru s Hermionou se musel nějak odreagovat ze stresu a famfrpál ho v tomto směru ještě nikdy neklamal. Mokré vlasy si po sprše sčesal dozadu, aby ho příjemně chladily na rozpáleném krku. Jediná věc, na kterou měl právě chuť, bylo hodit sebou do postele a nechat sladké sny, aby ho odnesly daleko od reality. Bohužel, pohled na vysokou postavu, opřenou o zeď přímo vedle vchodu do jeho pokojů, efektivně rozptýlil naděje na odpočinek.

„Nemůžeš spát, Malfoyi?" zastavil se a podezřívavě hleděl na mladíka.

„V šest hodin? Promiň, Pottere, ale někteří z nás dospěli natolik, že nemusí jít spát hned po večeři. Teda pokud k tomu není konkrétní důvod." Draco se odtáhl od zdi a zkoumavě se na něho díval. „Musíme si promluvit."

„Co ty musíš a co já chci, to jsou rozhodně dvě různé věci." Harry zasyčel heslo a obraz se nehlučně posunul. „Hele, jsem unavený. V příštím roce na sebe budeme odkázaní, tak mi dej poslední večer pokoj. Bylo by hezké snít o tom, že to nebude tvůj obličej, co zničí moji svatební fotografii."

„Nebuď idiot, Potty. Přebývání ve tvé společnosti déle, než je nezbytně nutné, není něco, o čem bych snil a nejradši bych to omezil na minimum. Ale je to velmi důležité."

Něco ve výrazu Dracovy tváře a v držení těla, přinutilo černovlasého mladíka zastavit. Muselo jít o něco vážného. Proti své vůli cítil zaujetí.

„Pojď dovnitř a buď stručný."

„Věř mi, chtěl bych." Malfoy proklouznul kolem něho a pomalu vešel do obývacího pokoje. „Máš něco silnějšího? Budeme to potřebovat."

„Chceš mě opít? Ještě před svatební nocí?" vysmíval se Zlatý chlapec.

„Jistě, netoužím po ničem jiném, než se dostat do tvého zadku. Nakonec, kdo by nechtěl přefiknout Vyvoleného", ušklíbl se Zmijozel a Harry se v duchu proklínal, že ho provokoval.

Ze skříňky vyndal dvě objemné sklenky a nalil do nich silnou porci koňaku.

„O co jde?" zeptal se, posadil se na pohovku s pitím v ruce.

Draco zvedl sklenici a hned si upil velký doušek, současně se ponořil do křesla naproti.

„Chtěl bych ti povyprávět jeden příběh."

„Jsem jedno ucho." Harryho zvědavost rostla. Malfoy s ním ještě nikdy nesdílel žádné historky, a soudě podle výrazu v jeho tváři, půjde o něco extra.

„Než začnu, chci, abys mi slíbil, že nic z toho, co ti řeknu, neopustí tuto místnost."

„Jasně."

„Myslím to vážně, Pottere." Draco se naklonil dopředu a zabodl do něho pronikavý pohled. „Přísahej. Nechci, aby se o tom Weasley nebo Grangerová dověděli. Buď si jistý, že kdyby nenastaly jisté okolnosti, k tomuto rozhovoru by nikdy nedošlo."

„Ron a Hermiona jsou moji přátelé, nemám před nimi žádné tajnosti", odfrknul si tmavovlasý muž.

„Přísahej na čest Nebelvíra, nebo jednoduše zapomeň, že jsem tu byl." Šedé oči se mírně zúžily. „Nevěřím ti a ty nevěříš mně, o tom nemůže být pochyb. Navzdory tomu chci věřit, že dělám správnou věc, když ti to teď odhalím. Nicméně, ti zbývající...", zakroužil sklenkou a přilepil pohled na medovou tekutinu. „Lasička má moc dlouhý jazyk, občas se neovládne, a Grangerová je příliš zvědavá. Nechci, aby se někdo šťoural v mém soukromém životě."

Harry zvážněl a napřímil se na gauči.

„Jakého kostlivce schováváš ve skříni, Malfoyi?"

„Takového, o kterém se nemluví nahlas." Draco se znovu napil koňaku.

„Otázka zní: proč mi chceš odhalit své temné skutky?" Harry vstal a dolil alkohol do Malfoyovy sklenky, pak se vrátil na své místo.

„Smůla tomu chtěla, že budeme manželé", usmál se smutně Zmijozel. „Severus mě přesvědčil, že bych měl..."

„Takže tě za mnou poslal Snape?" podíval se na něj nevěřícně.

„Řekněme, že mě náležitě nasměroval", pokrčil blonďák rameny.

„No...", Harry cítil stále větší zvědavost. Nikdy neprošel lhostejně kolem žádného tajemství, a tajemství Malfoye, to už je opravdu něco. „Přísahám na čest Nebelvíra, na Zlatého chlapce, nebo na cokoli chceš.".

Draco se na něj zlostně podíval.

„Nevtipkuj! Pokud nedokážeš respektovat můj požadavek, bude nejlepší, když hned půjdu", udělal pohyb, jako by chtěl vstát z křesla.

„Slibuji na svou čest, že cokoli řekneš, neopustí tuto místnost", zvážněl na chvíli Harry. Opět vstal, doplnil svou sklenku a pak vrhnul na místnost Muflliato_. „_Jsi spokojený?"

„Ano", přikývnul Draco. „Víš, Pottere, ty jsi poslední člověk, kterému bych chtěl to tajemství odhalit. Ale jsi také, jaká ironie, můj budoucí manžel a bývalý bystrozor, čmuchání máš v krvi, takže dříve nebo později bys to sám zjistil", krátce se zamyslel. „Vlastně se domnívám, že by to bylo asi dříve, než bych chtěl. Kromě toho, je tu ještě jedna věc, která mě vede k odhalení. Někdo se s tebou chce na setkat."

„Kdo?" V Harrym se probudila ostražitost.

„Sám si to domyslíš, až dokončím příběh." Draco vstal a přešel k oknu, postavil se zády k Nebelvírovi. Na chvíli mlčel, jako by nevěděl, kde začít, a pak začal nízkým, tlumený hlasem vyprávět.

„Příběh starý jako sám svět. Bohatý aristokrat podvádí svou manželku. Nic nového, že? Ale tentokrát se stane něco, co neměl nikdy dopustit. Žena otěhotní. Možná si pomyslíš, že to zdaleka není tak velký šok, že se to stává. Nicméně, tento příběh má i svou druhou stránku. Muž a žena patří k temné organizaci, která slouží velmi silnému a krutému pánovi. Víš, Pottere, těhotenství je u Smrtijedky vysoce nežádoucí věc. Na dlouhou dobu ženu omezuje, a služba Temnému pánovi přece znamená řadu povinností. Většina z nich by se pravděpodobně nežádoucí zátěže zbavila, ale tahle se rozhodla porodit dítě. Neřídila se žádnými emocionálními motivy, zdaleka ne, nikdy se necítila být matkou. Nicméně, v její choré mysli se zrodila docela neuvěřitelná myšlenka. Dítě horlivých Smrtijedů, potomek čisté krve, ideální geny pro stejně ideálního budoucího služebníka. Kdyby mu bylo poskytnuto odpovídající vzdělání, aby neměl žádné zábrany, vyrostl by z něho někdo, koho by Temný pán jistě ocenil."

Draco se na chvíli odmlčel a Harry si uvědomil, že celou tu dobu seděl s pusou mírně otevřenou a rukama pevně svíral sklenku. Na chvilku se mu v hlavě zableskla myšlenka, že Malfoy mluví o sobě, ale okamžitě to odmítl jako absurdní. Draco byl Luciusův právoplatný potomek, nebyl zplozen mimo manželství. Takže o kom to, k čertu, mluvil?

„Co se stalo s tím dítětem?" zeptal se tiše.

„Oh... Samozřejmě", blonďatý muž se vytrhnul ze zamyšlení, stále však zíral z okna. „Narodil se chlapec. Zatím byl však příliš malý, aby se s ním dalo cokoli provádět. Jeho matka ho dala na vychování ke svým rodičům. Nepotřebovala ho mít u sebe, vždyť k němu nic necítila. Otec si také nedovedl představit, že by se o něho mohl postarat. Byl šlechtic, měl ženu a vlastní dítě, byla by to skvrna na jeho počestnosti. Takže batole žilo tři roky s chladnými a vyschlými prarodiči, kteří si najali chůvu a umyli si nad tím ruce, opravdu s tím nechtěli mít nic společného. Možná by se záměry jeho matky naplnily, ale něco tomu zabránilo. Temný Pán zhynul rukou Vyvoleného, a tak dítě ztratilo jakoukoli hodnotu. Jeho matka šla před soud a byla odsouzena na doživotí do Azkabanu. Otec... otec pravděpodobně zapomněl, že existovalo, nikdy ho neviděl, protože nechtěl. Dítě se dostalo do sirotčince, protože prarodiče už ho déle nechtěli. O rok později bystrozorové pochytali nějaké důležité Smrtijedy a žena byla předvedena ke svědecké výpovědi. Tak se stalo, že její doznání bylo podrobeno konfrontaci a ve sklepeních ministerstva se objevil zcela nečekaný host. Syn jejího bývalého milence.

Lze směle předpokládat, že chlapcova matka zešílela. V aktu pomsty mladému muži s hlasitým smíchem vyprávěla o nevěře jeho otce. Pravděpodobně mu chtěla ublížit, ponížit ho. A byla úspěšná." Draco dopil koňak a sklenici postavil na parapet. „Teenager byl šokován. Ukázalo se, že měl bratra, o kterém dosud nevěděl. Nemysli si, že k němu rázem zaplál velkou náklonností. Nic nemůže být dále od pravdy, protože ve skutečnosti cítil obrovské zklamání. V jeho očích otec klesl až na dno. Touhle kapkou přetekl kalich hořkosti. Předtím k němu cítil lítost, odpor, ale teď ho nenáviděl. Nicméně, mladík byl aristokrat a měl svou hrdost. Dítě, i když to byl bastard, mělo jeho krev. Proto se rozhodl ho najít a odvést z dětského domova, a pak ho dát někomu na vychování, samozřejmě za příslušnou částku. To by mu přineslo pocit dobře splněného závazku a nějak by tím napravil otcovy chyby. Po měsících hledání se ocitnul v jednom z nejhorších kouzelnických útulků. Na chodbě se v té chvíli nacházely desítky dětí, všechny stejně špinavé a zanedbané. Ale stačil jeden pohled a v davu šedých postaviček rozeznal tu jednu jedinou. Opravdu nebylo možné ji přehlédnout, bylo to jako pohled od zrcadla. Ten kluk asi získal stejný dojem, protože se při pohledu na mladého muže napřímil a položil jednu otázku: Jsi můj táta?"

Harry zadržoval dech. Ten příběh překročil jeho nejdivočejší očekávání. Netušil, co by měl očekávat. Zločiny? Krev? Něco ostudného? Zřejmě od každého kousek, ale určitě ne tohle. Byl zcela vyvedený z rovnováhy a v hlavě mu kroužilo na tisíc otázek, ale neodvážil se promluvit. Bál se Malfoye přerušit, aby se náhodou nezastavil a nenechal to nedokončené. Naštěstí Draco, po chvíli mlčení, navázal na přerušenou nit.

„Co může člověk odpovědět na takovou otázku? Co může cítit při pohledu na zmenšeninu sebe sama? Je možné zůstat bez pohnutí, když se v pohledu dítěte zobrazuje tolik naděje? Chlapcův otec by se možná beze slova odvrátil, ale jeho bratr to nedokázal. Nedokázal ho nechat u někoho cizího a vzít mu to, co si opravdu zasloužil. Vždyť to nebyla vina toho kluka, který na něho hleděl, že se na světě objevil za takových okolností. Takže udělal jedinou věc, která mu přišla na mysl. Dítě odtamtud vzal, ukryl ho a najmul chůvu. Navštěvoval ho tak často, jak jen mohl, nikdy ho z toho omylu nevyvedl a dovolil mu nazývat ho otcem."

„Proč to dítě nemohlo žít s ním?" odvážil se zeptat Harry.

„Bohužel, to nebylo možné. Mladíkova matka by to nikdy neschválila. Klučina by byl ve velkém nebezpečí. Byl koneckonců vadou na cti rodiny, důkazem zrady. Něco zcela nežádoucího, tím pádem zbytečného. Mladík dobře věděl, protože svou matku znal, že by se chlapce zbavila při nejbližší příležitosti."

Draco se otočil od okna. Vypadal unavený tím dlouhým vyprávěním. Světlá tvář byla bledá a oči úplně ztratily svůj lesk. Harry měl dojem, že poprvé viděl Malfoye poraženého.

„Kdo byli chlapcovi rodiče?"

„Alecto Carrowová a Lucius Malfoy."

To bylo pro Nebelvíra příliš. Chvějící se rukou odložil sklenici na stůl a vstal z pohovky. Správně pochopil, proč mu Draco řekl ten příběh. Měli uzavřít manželství a bylo by obtížné skrýt existenci dítěte, zejména když, jak sám tvrdil, ho chtěl často navštěvovat. Ale když muž začal vyprávět, Harry očekával... Teď už ani sám nevěděl co.

„Chci se s ním setkat", zvedl hlavu a podíval se na blonďáka.

„Jsi si jistý?" podíval se na něho Draco podezíravě. „Nechci, abys mu ublížil. Není jeho chyba, kým byli jeho rodiče, je to jen nevědomé dítě", řekl ostře a Harry poprvé cítil jakýsi obdiv, úctu a sympatii k muži, který stál před ním. Nikdy si nepředstavoval, že on by někdy bránil někoho, kdo… Koho vlastně? Svého bratra? Merlin, co je to za pokroucený příběh.

„Za koho mě považuješ? Myslíš, že bych hodnotil dítě podle toho, kdo byl jeho rodičem?"

„Mě jsi tak hodnotil", nevypadal Draco přesvědčeně. „Stačilo několik Weasleyho slov a už jsi mě zařadil."

„Ne", přistoupil k němu Harry s pevným pohledem. „To není pravda. Ve skutečnosti s tím Ronův názor neměl nic společného. Způsobil jsi to ty sám, svými slovy."

„Neřekl jsem nic špatného", odporoval Malfoy. „Nabídnul jsem ti Vám přátelství!"

„Přátelství? Vzpomeň si na svá slova: Některé kouzelnické rodiny jsou mnohem lepší než ostatní. Vzpomínáš si? To mě odradilo, protože já se nikdy necítím lepší. Řekl jsi to chlapci, který vyrostl v přístěnku pod schody. Co myslíš, že jsem si mohl myslet?"

„Nešťastná souhra náhod", ušklíbnul se Draco.

„Pravděpodobně. Vraťme se k tématu, stále se s ním chci setkat."

„Jsi si tím jistý?"

„Právě teď jako ničím jiným."

...

Světlovlasý chlapec seděl na posteli a četl knihu. Při zvuku otvírání dveří zvedl hlavu, široce se usmál a seskočil z postele. Běžel k příchozímu muži a pevně ho obejmul kolem pasu.

„Přišel jsi dříve než obvykle, tati."

„Vždyť jsem ti slíbil, že tě budu často navštěvovat." Draco chlapce rychle objal a pak ho od sebe jemně odsunul. „Chci, abys někoho poznal."

Oči dítěte zajiskřily zvědavostí, ale protože nebyl zvyklý na návštěvy, instinktivně ustoupil a nejistě pohlédl ke dveřím.

„To je Harry Potter", pokynul Malfoy rukou na černovlasého muže, který vstoupil do místnosti.

Stačil jeden pohled a Harry si byl jistý, že má před sebou opravdu Zmijozelova bratra. Dítě vypadalo jako zmenšenina Draca, nebo spíš jako tehdy, když ho spatřil poprvé. Jediný rozdíl byl, že chlapec byl mladší, vypadal tak na osm let a neměl ulízané vlasy. Naopak, měkce padaly na jeho ramena, což mu dodávalo výraz jemnosti a nevinnosti. Modré oči, obklopené záclonou tmavých řas, hleděly se zvědavostí a obavami. Že by se bál odmítnutí?

Harry si klekl na jedno koleno a natáhl ruku směrem k němu.

„Říkej mi Harry", usmál se povzbudivě. Cítil na sobě bdělé oči Draca, který vypadal, že byl připraven ho vyhodit, pokud by dítěti jakkoli ublížil.

„Samuel... Samuel Gra...", podíval se na Draca, a když ten přikývl, tiše dokončil, „Malfoy."

„Rád tě konečně poznávám. Tvůj táta mi o tobě hodně vyprávěl." Černovlasý mladík chlapce podvědomě hodnotil. Bylo v něm něco, co bylo velmi odlišné od zbytku Malfoyových. Když pomineme nespornou podobu, zdálo se, že Sam postrádal tvrdost a aroganci. Vlastnosti, které se zdály, že k té rodině patří. „Máš krásné jméno, Samueli."

„Dal mi ho táta", usmálo se dítě, potěšené komplimentem. První ledy byly zřejmě prolomeny. Harry vytáhl z kapsy krabičku čokoládových žabek a podal je chlapci, který je přijal s radostným výsknutím. Jak teď bylo dobře, že sám miloval sladkosti a vždycky jich měl doma velkou zásobu.

„Neposadíme se? Po... Harrymu je jistě nepříjemné klečet na podlaze." Draco chlapce jemně postrčil do místnosti. „Poděkuj za dárek, Same", připomněl mu mírně.

„Díky!" rozzářilo se dítě v opětovném úsměvu a dychtivě se dobývalo do krabičky.

„Děkuji", opravování chlapce bylo něco, co už Malfoy dělal automaticky.

„Vždyť jsem poděkoval!" podíval se na něho Sam vyčítavě a nacpal si do úst žábu.

Harry vyprsknul smíchy, ale rychle to utnul, když na něj Draco vrhnul vražedný pohled.

„Žniš fe fmym fatou?" podíval se Samuel tázavě na Harryho.

„Nemluv s plnou pusou", nabádal ho opětovně blonďák. „Polkni a potom se ptej."

Mrňous přikývl a rychle spolknul pamlsek.

„Ženíš se mým tátou?"

„Eee... ano, žením", zamumlal Harry.

„Bezva, můj táta je dobrý", přikývnul vážně. „Ty taky musíš být dobrý, jsi hrdina."

„Snažím se, Same, ale jiní posoudí, jestli se mi to podařilo." Potter vzal ze stolu jeden papírový ubrousek a otřel chlapci koutek úst, umazaný od čokolády. „Děje se něco?" podíval se tázavě na Draca, který se rozpačitě vrtěl v křesle.

„Nic", odvrátil zrak Malfoy. Když viděl prokletého Zlatého chlapce, jak starostlivě pečuje o Samuela, o dítě, které poznal před chvílí, něco se v něm pohnulo.

„Budete bydlet spolu?" naklonila mrňous hlavu na stranu a čekal na odpověď.

„No, asi ano..." Harry opravdu nechtěl odpovídat na takové otázky. „Vždyť budeme mít svatbu."

„Oh, budeš můj táta", usmál se chlapec odzbrojujícím způsobem. „Škoda, že nebudu moci žít s vámi. Táta říká, že je to nebezpečné."

„Táta má pravdu, ale můžu tě ujistit, že se vynasnažíme, aby to netrvalo dlouho, a zatím tě budeme často navštěvovat."

„Opravdu?"

Harry pocuchal dětské vlasy a podíval se na Draca. Šedé oči jasně říkaly: _Neslibuj něco, co nebudeš chtít dodržet._ Vydržel jeho pohled a aniž odvrátil zrak, prohlásil. „Opravdu, bude mi potěšením. Musíme se přece lépe poznat, ne?"

Z neznámých důvodů měl Draco pocit, jakoby se odkazoval na vztah mezi nimi. Otočil hlavu a zíral do zdi. Harry byl trochu zmatený a tak přesunul svůj pohled na chlapce.

„Jak jsi se seznámil s tátou?" díval se Samuel vyčkávavě na Vyvoleného, nevědomý napětí převládajícího mezi dospělými.

„Chodili jsme do stejné školy", usmál se na dítě.

„A tam jste se zamilovali?"

„Eee...", Harry s panikou vrhnul pohled zpět na Draca, který se začervenal a vypadal, že právě omdlí. _Kurva práce, žádám novou sadu otázek!_

„Same, lidé se nezamilovávají na povel", Malfoyovi se vrátil hlas jako prvnímu. „Láska je spojena s důvěrou a musíš někoho velmi dobře znát, abys mu mohl věnovat tak silný cit."

„No, ale určitě se dobře znáte..." vypadal malý zmateně.

„To je pravda, známe", podíval se Harry koutkem oka na Malfoye. „Víš, jak je to mezi chlapy, občas jsme se hádali..." _Ať žije podcenění! _ „Ale obvykle jsme se spolu dohodli." _Harry, ty jsi pokrytecký Zmijozel! _ „Ale určitě budeme všichni skvělá rodina."

„Tak proto ti táta říká kretén", přikývl chápavě chlapec.

Harry se pobaveně podíval na Malfoye, který s předstíranou nenuceností pokrčil rameny. _A co jsi čekal, Pottere,_ říkaly jeho oči. _Chvalozpěvy?_

„To je takové naše soukromé rčení, vůbec to neznamená, že bychom se neměli rádi."

„Já neříkám o mých spolužácích, že jsou kreténi", zamrkal Sam a široce zívl, pak se podíval na Draca a dodatečně si rukou přikryl pusu.

„A to je moc dobře. Neměl bys ve všem následovat dospělé, někdy musíš dělat vlastní rozhodnutí, pokud si myslíš, že jsou správná", usmál se Harry a rozhlédl se po místnosti. „Myslím, že je nejvyšší čas jít do postele, my už bychom taky měli jít."

„Ještě chvilku", udělal chlapec psí oči a podíval se na svého otce.

„Nic takového, Same. Ty si ráno můžeš déle přispat, ale nás čeká velmi včasný budíček."

„No jo, svatba..." dítě seskočilo ze židle a přiběhlo k Dracovi. „Navštívíš mě brzy?"

„Samozřejmě", sklonil se nad ním Malfoy a něžně pohladil jeho tvář. „Teď utíkej do koupelny a pak do postele, chůva ti už pravděpodobně připravila koupel."

Chlapec přikývl a pohnul se směrem do koupelny. V polovině cesty se zastavil a váhavě se otočil.

„Ty přijdeš taky?" podíval se nejistě na Harryho.

„Jenom pokud chceš."

Oči dítěte se rozzářily a na tváři se mu objevil široký úsměv.

...

O půl hodiny později vyšli z krbu dva muži a očistili se od popela. Chvíli bylo slyšet jen šustění látky a pak nastalo trapné ticho.

Draco vzhlédl a setkal se s pohledem Harryho, který ho pozoroval s nechápavým výrazem ve tváři.

„Máš nějaký problém, Pottere?"

„Absolutně žádný", Nebelvír z něho stále nespouštěl oči.

„No... Nezapomeň, přísahal jsi, že nikomu neřekneš o tom, co jsi se dnes dověděl", upozornil, upravil si plášť a zamířil k východu.

„Nedělej ze mě hlupáka, Malfoyi. Nikdy bych dítě nevystavil nebezpečí."

„Samozřejmě, ale udělal jsi něco stejně špatného."

Harry na něho tázavě zíral.

„Příliš jsi mu nasliboval! Řekni mi, Pottere, na co jsi myslel, když jsi mu říkal, že se budeme snažit, aby mohl brzy bydlet s námi? Kdy? Teď určitě ne, takže možná po rozvodu?"

„Co jsem měl říct?" Harry se opřel o krbovou římsu a zkřížil ruce na prsou. „Samuel je inteligentní kluk, pokládá jednoduché a trefné otázky. Pokud bych se začal vyhýbat odpovědi, považoval by mě za podvodníka."

„Mohl jsi to nějak zaobalit. Nejdřív konáš a potom myslíš", otočil se k němu Malfoy zády a pozoroval svíjejícího se hada na obraze. „Nechci, aby kvůli tomu jednou trpěl."

„Já vím, omlouvám se. Opravdu jsem si ho oblíbil", zíral Harry smutně na mužova záda.

„Ano..." Draco se odmlčel, jak nad něčím uvažoval, potom se rozhodně napřímil. „Přesto všechno ti děkuji", řekl, aniž se otočil.

Harry okamžitě pochopil, o co Malfoyovi jde.

„To je skvělý kluk, Malfoyi."

„Já vím."

„Nezkaz ho."

„Neuč mě, jak ho mám vychovávat. Dělám to už čtyři roky, Pottere."

„Samozřejmě, že děláš."

Zdálo se mu snad, že Potterův hlas zněl překvapivě měkce? Tu myšlenku odsunul a opustil komnatu Zlatého chlapce.

...

Vysoký, černovlasý muž stál mírně shrbený před zrcadlem a kriticky se na sebe díval. Bezesná noc ho rozhodně příznivě neovlivnila. Odhalení, kterými ho předchozí den poctil Malfoy, způsobila, že seděl dlouho v obývacím pokoji a přemýšlel o tom, co se stalo. Samuel obrátil o sto osmdesát stupňů všechno, co podle vlastního vnímání o Zmijozelovi věděl. Ten chlap byl nepředvídatelný, a ačkoli ho pořád neměl rád, jedním si byl jistý. S nudou se nepočítalo.

Povzdechl si a vrátil se do reality. Kriticky si prohlížel svůj svatební oděv.

„Vypadám jako debil."

„Vypadáš skvěle", obešla ho Hermiona dokola a poupravila mu plášť, zapnutý u krku.

„Proč mám bílé šaty? To se mi rozhodně spojuje s nevěstou", zabručel mladý muž. „Malfoy se určitě předvede v něčem temném a stylovém."

„Za prvé, není to bílá, ale krémová, a zadruhé, ta barva je v kouzelnickém světě tradiční. Ujišťuji tě, že Draco bude mít taky světlé oblečení."

„A proč to vůbec musíme dělat na ministerstvu? Nemůžeme se jen tak vzít ve škole? Vždyť ten svazek je vtip."

„Ale tom víš ty, já a několik dalších. Zbytek je přesvědčen, že je to svazek z lásky", vysvětlila klidně dívka. „Pokud nechceš, aby se v novinách objevily nějaké fámy, musíš to udělat v souladu se zvyky. Svatební komnata nebyla vytvořena náhodou, ale slouží konkrétnímu účelu."

„No jo, jasně." Vyšel z koupelny a zastavil se uprostřed místnosti. „Cítím se jak v přestrojení", zasténal znovu.

„Pokud tě to potěší, tajně ti řeknu, že určitě vypadáš líp než Malfoy. Máš tmavou pleť a černé vlasy, to se k světlému oblečení úžasně hodí. Podle mě vypadáš fantasticky." Hermiona na svého kamaráda skutečně hleděla obdivnýma očima.

Světlá košile, zakončená límcem, byla ušitá z nejjemnějšího lnu, nadýchané rukávy končily manžetou, která byla zdobená zlatými knoflíčky ve tvaru vinného listu. Bledě zlatá atlasová vesta krásně podtrhovala pěkně tvarované tělo. Barevně sladěné kalhoty z předené vlny obepínaly mladíkovy štíhlé nohy a zvýrazňovaly úzké boky. Dlouhý plášť ve stejné barvě, byl zdobený zlatou lemovkou, u krku byl sepnut bohatě zdobenou sponou zakončenou řetízkem, a při každém pohybu jemně povlával. Jeho dolní okraj byl vyšitý jedinou lesklou nití a výšivka znázorňovala pnoucí révu. Vysoké boty byly vyrobené z měkkého, lehkého semiše, a lichotivě doplňovaly celkový vzhled.

„Doufám, že toho, kdo navrhoval to oblečení, upálili na hranici. Nikdo normální by v tom chodit nechtěl."

„Kluci", vzdychla dívka a vystrčila mladíka ven z místnosti. „Pojďme už, je skoro pozdě."

„Na smrt není nikdy pozdě", zabručel a vydal se za ní s výrazem odsouzence.

...

Cesta do hlavního sálu Harrymu utekla nečekaně rychle, sotva opustil svůj pokoj, už stál na místě. Rezignovaně se opřel o sloup a čekal na tradičně opožděného Malfoye.

Za chvíli se měl oženit a cítil se, jako kdyby ho někdo vedl na šibenici. Tohle rozhodně nebyl jeho den a nic mu nemohlo zlepšit náladu.

Od sklepení k němu dolehly tiché kroky. Otočil se v očekávání Mistra lektvarů, ale jeho oči se rozšířily v šoku, když vedle černě oblečeného Snapa uviděl svůj protějšek.

Malfoyův oděv se od jeho vlastního nelišil, s výjimkou stříbrného provedení. Nicméně to, jak se v něm prezentoval mladý muž, bylo něco úplně jiného. Ve čtvrtém ročníku, na famfrpálovém mistrovství světa, viděl Harry víly a dodnes si pamatoval, jak velký dojem na něj, jako chlapce, udělaly. Když se teď díval na Draca, cítil, jak se tato vzpomínka rozpadá na prach a její místo nahrazuje vysoký, štíhlý mladý muž. Světlé vlasy vypadaly ještě měkčí, než obvykle, a obklopovaly jemnou tvář. Zmijozel na ně z neznámých důvodů nepoužil gel, ale nechal je volně spadat v hedvábných pramenech. Stříbrné lemování odráželo světlo pochodní, což vlasům dodávalo lehce platinovou barvu a současně způsobilo, že mladíkovy oči dostaly intenzivnější ocelovou barvu. Vypasované kalhoty zdůrazňovaly štíhlá stehna. Draco zvedl hlavu a podíval se na Vyvoleného s nechutí, která o chvíli později ustoupila výrazu úplné bezbrannosti a na bledé tváře se vloudil zrádný ruměnec.

„Zatraceně", vyhrknul Harry.

„Probuď se, máš nějaký nepřítomný výraz", šťouchnul ho Ron do ramene tak, že měl pocit, jakoby při návratu do reality s žuchnutím dopadl na zem.

„Eee…" podíval se na svého přítele zmateným pohledem. „Co jsi říkal?"

„Mionko, ten uklidňující lektvar jsi mu měla dát až po deportaci na ministerstvo", zavrtěl Weasley odevzdaně hlavou.

„Představ si, ještě ho nevypil", odfrkla roztržitě dívka. Před chvílí její pohled kmital mezi Harrym a Dracem, až se začala obávat, že dříve nebo později chytí silnou šilhavost. Ale stálo by to za to, protože cítila, že zachytila něco zvláštního. Rozhodně bude muset pár věcí přehodnotit.


	12. Kapitola 12

Milá , tady máš další kousek. Díky. :D

ooOoo

12. kapitola

Ministerská hala byla přeplněná fotografy a přáteli Harryho a Draca. Objevila se Luna, Neville, Seamus a přišel i Oliver, kterého pro tu příležitosti uvolnil jeho famfrpálový trenér. V jednom rohu stála rodina Weasleyových, všichni byli oblečeni ve svých nejlepších šatech a rozpačitě Harrymu mávali. Na lavičce u zrekonstruované fontány seděla Ginny a velkýma, ohromenýma očima, pozorovala pár mířící do svatební komnaty. Lupin, který právě rozmlouval s nějakým bystrozorem, se na mladíka usmál a zvedl palec.

Měli ještě asi deset minut do příchodu kouzelníka, který je měl oddat. Draco se pozdravil se svými přáteli, nedával na sobě znát rozrušení ani úzkost z blížícího se manželství. S klidem a cynickým úsměvem na tváři, přijímal nejisté gratulace Zabiniho, Goyla, Pansy a některých dalších Zmijozelů. Pro Zlatého chlapce to všechno vypadalo vyumělkovaně a okázale. Falešné pozlátko pro falešný vztah.

„Harry!" Dobře známý hlas prořízl hučení davu a najednou se mladý muž ocitl v sevření silných pažích. Ucítil známou vůni a instinktivně se poddal objetí, ve kterém chvíli setrval.

„Michaeli, jsem rád, že jsi tady", zašeptal s tváří ukrytou v prohlubni krku svého bývalého přítele.

„Kde jinde bych měl být?" Muž odhrnul pramen vlasů z jeho obličeje a pozorně si ho prohlížel. „Co se tu děje?"

„Hádej...", zavrtěl Harry hlavou, ale statečně se usmíval, protože kolem se tu a tam zableskla světla fotoaparátů.

„Netuším, co tě k tomu vede, ale to, co děláš, je špatné", zašeptal mu Michael do ucha po tom, co se k němu lehce sklonil. Hned za ním stál Dennis Creevey a žárlivě se na ně díval.

„Nevěříš v lásku na první pohled?" vycenil Harry zuby v napodobenině úsměvu.

„Nevěřím v lásku na druhý úder", odfrknul blonďák. „Kromě toho, těch _pohledů_ jste měli tisíce. Je skutečný zázrak, že vás dosud nezabily."

„Víš, tohle by měl být radostný den. Vezmi si příklad ze mě a usmívej se na publikum." Harry podvědomě naklonil hlavu, když mu prsty mladíka přejely po citlivém krku.

„Neplatí mě za herecký výkon a tebe taky ne", díval se na něho Michael zachmuřeně. "Musíš mi vysvětlit, co je to za maškarádu."

„Prostě jsme našel svůj osud..."

„V mé osobě." Černovlasý mladík sebou trhnul, když se po jeho boku náhle zhmotnil Draco, který významně zabodnul svůj pohled do rukou muže. „Prostě _Harry_ společně s tím, že se zbavit brýlí, taky konečně prohlédl a uviděl, co je pro něho nejlepší."

„Draco..." Michael odstoupil a vzal kolem ramen Dennise, který okamžitě přilnul k jeho boku. „Rád tě vidím."

„Jestli se ještě zeptáš, co tady dělám, budu si myslet, že tě trefil potlouk jedenkrát víc, než je zdrávo", odfrkl Malfoy a přivřenýma očima pozoroval svého bývalého spolužáka. Dlouhou dobu žili ve stejné koleji, ale nikdy nebyli přátelé.

„Soudě podle tvého oděvu, přišel jsi jako Harryho partner. Řekni mi, je ta svatba pojistkou peněz, které jsi vložil do školy?"

Draco zaťal pěsti a vší silou se držel, aby neudělal něco, čeho by později mohl litovat. Naklonil se směrem k protivníkovi, ztišil hlas a zašeptal mu přímo do ucha.

„Ne. Víš, Mickey, řeknu ti tajemství. Zjistil jsem, že Potter je zatraceně žhavý milenec a já jsem došel k závěru, že by byla škoda plýtvat tak šikovnými ústy pro jiné."

„Ty..."

„Přestaňte!" Harry sice neslyšel poslední větu, kterou Draco pronesl, ale viděl Michaelovu tvář pobledlou hněvem a rozhodl se zasáhnout. „Opravdu si cením toho, že jsi přišel a doufám, že se spolu s Dennisem objevíte na hostině."

„Samozřejmě, takovou příležitost bychom si nenechali ujít." Michael pohlédl zlověstně na Draca. „Promluvíme si později."

„Pochybuji, Harry je jako ředitel školy velmi zaneprázdněn, a kromě toho..." tady se posměšně usmál, „bude mít spoustu velmi pohlcujících starostí", protáhnul a s uspokojením zaznamenal, že Potterovy tváře se pokryty červení.

„Naznačuješ, že..."

„Budeme se brát, Michaeli. Když pochopíš tohle, pomůže ti to, aby sis urovnal některé věci. Kromě toho, tvůj milenec vypadá znepokojeně, měl by si se o něho postarat."

„Malfoyi, to už přeháníš", sykl Harry a zároveň vyslal široký úsměv na jednoho reportéra, kterému se podařilo protáhnout davem.

„_Draco_", zdůraznil Zmijozel své jméno a vrhnul na něho iritovaný pohled. „Myslím, že bychom měli jít. Právě otevřeli komnatu."

Harry si povzdechl a kývnutím se rozloučil se svým bývalým partnerem. Nadešla chvíle, které se bál nejvíc. Opravdu si včera myslel, že se Malfoy změnil? Merline, jak mohl být tak naivní?

Překročili práh místnosti a ponořili se oceánu vůní. Komnata byla plná květin. Uprostřed stálo několik laviček, na kterých budou sedět svědci a nejbližší hosté snoubenců. Nebelvír se bezmocně rozhlížel po Hermioně, která mu slíbila uklidňující lektvar, ale dívka nebyla nikde poblíž. Muž stojící na stupínku jim dal znamení, aby k němu přistoupili.

Byl oblečený do vínově červeného hábitu, široce se usmíval a ukazovat tak svému okolí svůj bezchybný chrup. Svým způsobem připomínal Zlatoslava Lockharta. Harrymu přeběhl mráz po zádech.

Pomalu k němu dokráčeli a pak vystoupili na zaoblené pódium, potažené červeným kobercem.

„Postavte se proti sobě", zahřměl kouzelník dunivým hlasem.

Harry se otočil k Dracovi a koutkem oka pozoroval lidi shromážděné v sále.

Vepředu seděla Narcissa Malfoyová a pozorovala je chladným, znechuceným pohledem. Hned vedle ní zaujal místo Severus. V zadu se tlačili Pansy, Zabini a Goyle.

Také v první řadě, ale na druhé straně, seděla Hermiona, Ron a Remus. Další lavici zabrali zrzaví Weasleyové, s výrazy vhodnými spíš na pohřeb než na svatbu.

Mohutný hlas muže, který stál před nimi, odvrátil jeho pozornost od hostů.

„Mí drazí. Přišli jste sem, abyste tento důležitý a šťastný okamžik sdíleli s těmito dvěma úžasnými muži. V dnešní liberální době, kdy se tak málo lidí rozhodne pro formální vztah, zatoužili tito mladí lidé pěstovat krásnou tradici čistokrevných rodin, ze kterých pocházejí."

Draco si tiše povzdechl. Úplně viděl, jak jeho kmotr obrací oči při poslechu toho pompézního monologu.

„Tváří v tvář jejich velké lásky..."

Harry rezignovaně sklopil oči a jeho pohled padl na Malfoyovu ruku, jejíž prsty si právě na jeho stehně vyklepávaly rytmus, který znal jenom on sám. Naklonil hlavu a začal si mladíka pečlivě prohlížet.

„... zářící v jejich mladých obličejích, se srdce každého z nás naplňuje štěstím a očekáváním."

Dracova oční víčka viditelně zaškubala a Harry najednou cítil, že za okamžik prostě vybuchne smíchy. Kousl se do tváře, sevřel ústa, a v tom momentu se jejich pohledy střetly.

„Očekáváním toho nádherného okamžiku, který konečně spojí jejich horoucí srdce a umožní jim plně se radovat ze své blízkosti, když vstoupí na cestu plné naděje..."

Malfoy zvedl obočí a mírně se zašklebil koutkem úst. Harry zatínal pěsti, když se jeho ramena začala náhle otřásat marně potlačovaným smíchem.

„... slávy a nádherné písně úsvitu, která symbolizuje jejich nově započatý život. Copak není úžasný fakt, že tak obrovské množství citu jednou, možná už v blízké budoucnosti, povede k vzniku nového života, počatého v tomto svazku ...

„Merline", zasténal Draco a Harry v té chvíli nevydržel a vyprsknul smíchy.

Pompézní kouzelník se tím zřejmě probral a vzpomněl si, že před ním stojí dva mladí muži, silně přitom zrudnul. Ale během sekundy jeho oči znovu získaly ten trochu nepřítomný skelný pohled. Pokračoval dunivým hlasem.

„Splňme jim tedy jejich přání a přísahy nechť ty dva spojí na věčnost." Muž se otočil k Dracovi a upřel na něho vážný pohled. „Opakujte po mně. Můj dům bude tvým domem."

„Můj dům bude tvým domem", řekl mladík a mimovolně stále hleděl na Harryho, kterého náhle přešla chuť k smíchu.

„Můj chléb bude tvým chlebem."

„Můj chléb bude tvým chlebem", pronášel dál blonďák s klidem, který Nebelvíra velmi překvapoval.

„Mé tělo bude tvým tělem."

„Mé tělo bude tvým tělem." Harryho myšlenky pádily směrem k ložnici a cítil, jak mu samovolně tuhnou svaly.

„Má magie bude tvou magií." Sálem se rozšířil kolektivní nádech.

Severus zadržel dech a jeho ústa se nevěřícně pootevřela. Co je to za formuli? Nikdo se ji nikdy neodvážil vyslovit při dohodnutých sňatcích. Sdílená magie byla intimnější než sex. Dotýkala se magického jádra kouzelníků, spojila je navždy a od té chvíle jim umožnila magicky spolupracovat. Takové přísahy skládali pouze kouzelníci, kteří si byli jisti svými pocity a předurčením, jinak je kouzlo s velkou silou odmítlo, což často vedlo k trvalému poškození jejich zdrojů energie. Někteří zůstali motáky navždy. Draco přísahu nemůže vyslovit, zná přece důsledky! On a Potter si nebyli předurčeni, spojila je pouze fatální souhra okolností. Pravděpodobně nejen on si uvědomoval, co se děje. Mezi Weasleyovými zavládl velký rozruch a Ronald něco nervózně šeptal vedle stojící Grangerové.

„Má magie bude tvou magií", zašeptal náhle Draco s bledým obličejem a hlas se mu mimovolně zatřásl, což neuniklo Harryho pozornosti.

„Můj život bude tvým životem. Slibuji na svou čest a tak se stane", dokončil oddávající kouzelník a Malfoy po něm tiše opakoval. Muž přikývl a otočil se k Harrymu, aby zopakoval už nyní známé formulky.

„Ať někdo Pottera zastaví", zasyčel Snape. „Nesmí dokončit svou přísahu!"

„Mlč, Severusi." Narcissa sedící vedle něho vypadala velmi klidně. "Obřad se nesmí přerušovat."

Mistr lektvarů se na ni nevěřícně podíval.

„Pokud přísahu dokončí, může být Draco moták nebo zemřít! Nemůžeme dopustit, aby se to stalo."

„Nic se mu nestane, Malfoyové jsou dost silní", podívala se na něho žena zlostně. „Ten sňatek je fraška! Bude lepší, když se to teď ukončí takhle, než aby můj syn uzavřel nerovný sňatek."

Severus se na ni podíval s hrůzou. Narcissa byla blázen. Věřila, že se Draco bude moci ubránit starověké magii. Ještě byl čas, mohl to zastavit, mohl...

„Můj život bude tvým životem. Slibuji na svou čest a tak se stane." Hlas Nebelvíra přerušil jeho myšlenky. Podíval se na pódium. Pravděpodobně se nikdy v životě tak nebál.

Bylo příliš pozdě.

Vzduch okolo nich se zřetelně rozčeřil. Atmosféra zhoustla a komnatou se rozšířila zvláštní, sladká vůně. Siluety mládenců znatelně ztratily své obrysy, jako kdyby byli odděleni od reálného světa nějakou nehmotnou bariérou. Muž stojící před nimi spojil jejich levé ruce a zvedl hůlku.

„Ať se stane!" Bílé světlo na chvíli oslepilo všechny, kteří seděli v místnosti. Když světelná vlna pominula, mohli všichni poprvé spatřit prvotní podobu magie. Kroužila kolem spojených rukou mladíků. Dracova magie měla stříbrný odstín a obklopovala ho jako živá hmota. Potter stál zahalený v jasném světle, tu a tam zářícím smaragdovými záblesky. Záře se pomalu prolínaly a vytvářely celek, kterým pronikaly zlaté paprsky.

Magie byla jejich těly pozvolna absorbována, pak se rozplynula a před zraky užaslých lidí zmizela. Po chvíli se všechno vrátilo do normálu, jen Dracovy a Harryho vlasy stále vlály, jako pod vlivem neviditelného větru.

...

Harry stál uprostřed velkého sálu, který byl pro tento den uzpůsoben pro potřeby svatební hostiny a s úsměvem přilepeným na tváři přijímal blahopřání přicházejících hostů. Na hrad byli puštěni pouze tři novinářům, z "Denního věštce", z "Magazínu kouzelnického Faktu" a z "Jinotaje". Poslední dostal propustku spíše kvůli Lence, než kvůli reportáži. Všichni byli velmi vzrušení a Potter vůbec netušil, proč jsou lidé tou svatbou tak velmi nadšeni. Některá blahopřání jím skutečně otřásla.

„Kámo, opravdu jsem si nemyslel, že to někdy řeknu, ale budete mít mou plnou podporu. Víš, stále je to Fretka a Malfoy, ale když jste si předurčeni... S tím se nedá válčit", poplácal ho Ron rozpačitě po rameni. „Vím, že to pro tebe bude těžké a vůbec… vždyť je to chlap… a ty...", jeho tvář byla rudá jako jeho vlasy. „No, ale magie ví, co dělá, ne?"

Potter na něho zíral, jako by byl blázen.

„Harry..." Ginniny prsty se mu o chvíli později zaryly do paže jako drápy. „To jsem opravdu netušila a mám radost z tvého štěstí." Dívka hlasitě popotáhla nosem, pak se otočila a utekla. Zanechala zmateného mladíka s jeho stále více smíšenými pocity.

„No, drahý chlapče, je to velký dar a skutečná rarita. Merlin ví nejlíp, že si zasloužíš trochu toho štěstí", rozcuchal mu Lupin žoviálně vlasy, jako by měl před sebou pořád ještě dítě.

Harryho tvář byla živý obraz nevíry a zmatku.

Jeho pohled spočinul na Michaelovi, který ho pozoroval s nečitelným výrazem ve tváři a když si všimnul, že se na něho dívá, usmál se a svižným krokem přistoupil.

„Ze všech lidí právě Malfoy? Harry, drahý, netvrdím, že nejsem zaskočený. Jste jako oheň a voda." Tentokrát ho neobjal, ale jen mu potřásl rukou a zachoval si odstup. „Vždycky jsi dokázal spadnout na všechny čtyři. A pokud znám někoho, kdo si především zaslouží lásku, jsi to ty."

Zlatý chlapec otevřel pusu, aby něco řekl, ale obklopil ho dav a byl odtažen ke stolu novomanželů. V jeho hlavě zavládl chaos. Něco bylo úplně špatně! Proč i nejbližší mu gratulují, jakoby dosáhl plného štěstí? Přátelé přece věděli, že ta svatba byla fraška. _O co tady sakra jde?_

Draco se mu vyhýbal od chvíle, kdy opustili ministerstvo. Dovedně se proplétal mezi hosty, ale ani jednou se nepřiblížil ke svému novomanželovi. Harry ho nenápadně pozoroval a nemohl se zbavit dojmu, že je Malfoy něčím vyděšený, i když s úsměvem hrál svou roli.

„Pane Pottere..." Mladý muž, kterého dnes viděl mezi bystrozory, stál před ním a podával mu nějakou složku. „To jsou kopie dokumentů potvrzujících manželství. Měli jsme vám je odevzdat už na místě, ale příliš rychle jste opustili ministerstvo."

„Děkuji vám." Harry jemně převzal složku a vydal se směrem k východu z místnosti. To byla ideální chvíle, aby se konečně něco dověděl. „Rone!" zavolal, když viděl přítele. „Projdeš se se mnou? Musím odnést ty papíry."

„Jasně", Weasley odložil na stůl svůj talíř s nedojedeným dortem a následoval ho.

Hned jak jim za zády utichnul hluk doléhající z jídelny, Harry se, aniž by zpomalil krok, podíval na svého přítele a řekl: „Co se to, k čertu, děje?"

„Jako co?" Ron vstoupil za Potterem na schodiště vedoucí do jeho komnat.

„Proč jsou všichni najednou jak u vytržení? Ty gratulace a vůbec, jako bych se s ním spojil na věčnost. Chápu, že musíme hrát své role, ale mezi sebou přece můžeme být upřímní."

Ron se na něj divně podíval a zastavil se u obrazu hada, který se při zvuku Harryho hlasu odtáhnul a nechala je vstoupit dovnitř.

„Harry, ty víš, co se dnes stalo, že jo?" začal opatrně.

„Oženil jsem se s Malfoyem a tím jsem vystřihnul rok ze svého životopisu?" Harry se opřel o zeď a v ruce obracel složku s dokumenty.

„Nevíš..." Ron se posadil na pohovku a nervózně si mnul spánky.

„Můžeš jasněji? Začínám být nervózní."

„Snad by si se měl posadit, ne?" povzdech si Weasley odevzdaně. „Netuším, kde začít."

„Co od začátku?" navrhnul Potter, sesul se po zdi dolů a posadil se na měkký koberec.

„Zatraceně... Víš, existují dva typy manželských slibů. Obvykle si lidé přísahají, že budou sdílet dům, život, vzájemně si pomáhat, poskytovat si péči v nouzi."

„Nevidím rozdíl v tom, co jsme si slíbili s Malfoyem."

„No všechno je stejné, ale ve vašem slibu se objevilo prohlášení, že se budete dělit o magii. Harry, je to zvláštnost, starověká formule, pro kterou se skoro nikdo nerozhodne. Vaše magie je teď spojená, můžete spolupracovat!"

„Co?" vytřeštil Vyvolený oči v šoku.

„Podělil jsi se s ním o moc. Dalo by se říct, že vaše magie je teď kompatibilní, doplnila se. Je to velmi nebezpečná přísaha. Kdyby se něco pokazilo, mohli jste zemřít nebo se stát motáky. Jestli se teď chystáš Fretku zabít, tak na to klidně zapomeň. Byl vyděšený. Hned bylo viděl, že nic nevěděl a byl před to postaven zcela nevědomě."

„Co rozvod?" Pottera zaplavila zlá předtucha.

„Nevím, Harry. Je to magie, jak je jednou spojená... V staromagických svazcích nikdy k rozvodu nedošlo. Já ani nevím, jestli může být vaše moc rozdělena, a pokud ano, jaký to na vás bude mít vliv. Je to porušení jádra, a s tím by se nemělo žertovat."

„Do prdele..." Černovlasý mladík zblednul a vztekle pohlédl na složku, kterou držel v ruce. „Proč to muselo potrefit zrovna mě?" Vytáhl papíry a nervózně po nich přeběhl pohledem. „Teď na to nechci myslet. Promluvím si s Hermionou, ona určitě východisko najde."

„Sakra, koukej, neuraz se nebo tak..." Ron si hrál s rukama, nervózně kroutil prsty. „Co když je to osud? Nevztekej se, jenom si to promysli."

„Rone!" zíral na něho Harry v hrůze. „Vždyť je to Malfoy! Fretka! Hnusný Zmijozel! Nemáme ho rádi, nesnášíme jeho osobu, pamatuješ?"

„Já vím, ale zatraceně... Taková věc se stává velmi zřídka a všichni věří, že je to jako najít druhou polovinu, nebo něco takového. Říkej tomu, jak chceš."

„Já tě nepoznávám!" zavrtěl hlavou Harry. „Každopádně...", podíval se na papíry. „Možná se to dá nějak zvrátit. Zřejmě bylo něco v nepořádku s brkem, protože nevidím naše podpisy."

Ron zabořil prsty do svých rudý vlasů a zasténal něco nesrozumitelného.

„Co zase?" podíval se na něho Harry úzkostlivě.

„S brkem nic nebylo", zamumlal přítel. „Víš, ty podpisy, no... Objeví se."

„Kdy?" polkl Harry, dotčený předtuchou.

„No, sakra Harry, víš..."

„Problém je právě v tom, že nevím!" Harry svými prsty silněji sevřel dokumenty.

„Objeví se, až... No zatraceně, musíš se s ním vyspat", zasípal Ron a odvrátil tvář k oknu, aby unikl pohledu Zlatého chlapce.

„Jak to vy... vyspat?" zbledl mírně Vyvolený.

„Já se na to vyprdnu... Normálně, konzumovat manželství. Takový je zákon."

„Takže co? Svatební noc?" Harry cítil, jak se mu dělá slabo. _Je to snad paranoia nebo jen zlý sen?_

„Víš, manželé spolu obvykle spí", zamumlal Ron.

„Ale my nejsme normální manželé!" vykřikl mladík. „Neříkej mi, že jste o tom věděli od samého začátku. Že to věděl Malfoy!"

„Myslel jsem, že o tom víš", odporoval přítel. „Vždycky to tak bylo!"

„Představ si, že jsem se ještě nikdy neženil! Odkud jsem, k čertu, měl znát takové detaily? V mudlovských manželstvích žádné takové věci nejsou, nikdo se nikomu do ložnice nedívá!"

„Neřvi na mě! Není to moje chyba, já jsem si to nevymyslel! Dříve se kontrolovalo prostěradlo, nebo se takové věci zjišťovaly magicky, ale bylo s tím příliš mnoho starostí, a tak byly dokumenty očarovány tak, aby se podpisy objevily, když se svazek naplní."

„Rone, ale u Merlina, já a Malfoy... Spolu?" zasténal Harry.

„No vím, sakra, ty ani nejsi gay. Chápu, jak to musí být obtížné", povzdechl si Weasley.

„Řekněme." Harry se zvedl na nohy a potácel se do ložnice, kde hodil papíry na dno šuplíku. Otočil se a jeho zrak padl na postel. _Kurva, tohle bude těžká noc, _zasténal v duchu.

...

Severus procházel sálem a pozoroval lidi kolem sebe. Viděl, jak Potter zmizel s Weasleym a přemýšlel, kde můžou být tak dlouho. Sakra, reportéři se už po Vyvoleném sháněli. To se aspoň jednou nemohl řádně zhostit požadované prezentace? Celé odpoledne uvažoval, co se stalo na ministerstvu, a dospěl k závěru, že to nebylo dílem náhody. Obrátil kroky k Narcisse, která seděla u stolu a s nevraživou tváří upíjela víno.

„Jak jsi to udělala?" zeptal se bez obalu, když se vedle ní posadil.

„Nevěříš v můj přesvědčovací dar?" Žena ani nepředstírala, že neví, o co jde.

„Věřím v Imperius", vyštěkl. „ Jak jsi to mohla udělat vlastnímu synovi?"

„Udělala jsem to pro něho!" ušklíbla se rozzlobeně. „Ten chlap byl neochotný. Imperio a mírná úprava paměti nejsou nic špatného, když je to pro dobro věci."

„Nic špatného?" zasyčel naštvaně. Narcissa ho děsila. „Kvůli tobě odcitovali staré formule, Draco mohl zemřít!"

„Přeháníš, nic by se s ním nestalo. Jeho moc je dost velká a kromě toho...", podívala se na něho netečně. "Někdy je smrt lepší, než hanba, kterou by rodině tím manželstvím přinesl."

„Jsi šílená! Jde o _Pottera_! Víš, kolik lidí snilo o tom, že mu dají ruku své dcery? Lidé by to považovali za čest, a ty..."

„Ten člověk zničil mou rodinu, to kvůli němu teď Lucius leží v nemocnici. To on přivedl Draca na špatnou cestu", odsekla a rychle od sebe odsunula sklenici.

„Nedělej ze svého syna loutku v rukou Pottera. Draco si sám vybral, co bylo v té situaci nejlepší."

„Nebudu se s tebou o tom bavit. Jsi stejný zrádce jako on a já musím dbát o čest rodiny. Zvlášť teď, kdy Lucius už nemůže." Odsunula židli, vstala a upravila si roucho. „Mám dost té frašky, vracím se k sobě."

Díval se, jak proplouvala mezi lidmi s falešným úsměvem na tváři, potom se zastavila u krbu a hodila ho něho letaxový prášek. Musí si promluvit Dracem. Narcissa je nebezpečná a ochrany by ji neměly propouštět do hradu bez předchozího upozornění.

„Takže Imperius." Světlovlasý mladík se ztěžka posadil na židli, kterou právě opustila jeho matka.

„Takže jsi to slyšel."

Draco pohybem hlavy ukázal na bílý mušelín, který zdobil stěnu vedle stolu a současně za sebou skrýval dveře.

„Byl jsem ve správný čas na správném místě", pokrčil rameny. „Je šílená", podíval se s hořkostí na svého kmotra.

„Já bych spíš řekl, že je velmi odhodlaná a nenávidí Pottera."

„Mohla nás zabít", zavrčel. "_Mě_ mohla zabít! Položila své vlastní diktátorské ambice nad můj život. Už dlouho vím, že je posedlá zvukem svého jména, ale nemyslel jsem si, že až tak moc."

„Mohl jsi to zastavit, nemusel jsi ta slova vyslovit", vynadal mu Snape pohledem.

„Mohl, ale zničilo by to všechno, na čem, jsme pracovali. Tisk by nám pak nedal pokoj. Kromě toho, nejsem zbabělec."

„Nejsi", souhlasil Snape. „Co teď?"

„Svatební noc." Draco se opřel v křesle a zašklebil se, když spatřil Pottera, jak vstupuje do sálu. „Ale nejdřív dejme lidem to, co chtějí." Vstal a přešel k viditelně rozrušenému Harrymu.

„Představení musí pokračovat", zamumlal, naklonil se nad ním, popadl ho za ruku a odtáhnul zmateného muže do středu místnosti. „Hrají naši píseň."

ooOoo


	13. Kapitola 13

13. kapitola

Blížila se druhá hodina, když se hosté konečně začali rozcházet. Letaxová síť zůstala tuto noc otevřená a většina z pozvaných se mohla vrátit do svých domovů. Byli také takoví, včetně rodiny Weasleyových a Lupina, kteří se rozhodli zůstat a využít hradní ložnice.

Harry vrhnul úzkostlivý pohled směrem k Dracovi. Po celý večer mladíka sledoval. Pokoušel se představit si jejich svatební noc a nedokázal najít východisko z nastalé situace.

Opřel se o zeď a zpod přivřených víček pozoroval manžela.

_Manžel._

No, není to absurdní? Malfoy byl jeho muž a nesl jeho jméno, stejně jako on nesl to jeho. Draco Lucius Apollo Malfoy-Potter a Harry James Potter-Malfoy. Došli k závěru, že tohle řešení bude nejméně nespravedlivé a ani jeden z nich proti tomu neměl námitky.

Zmijozel byl po větší část jeho života jeho nepřítel. Potter ho neměl rád, pro něho byl sobecký a rozmazlený hajzl, pokládal ho za ztělesněné zlo a bylo opravdu těžké na to zapomenout.

Harry se ocitl v poněkud nezáviděníhodné pozici, a pokud ta noc neměla skončit smrtí jednoho z nich, bude muset změnit svůj postoj a nějak přijmout blížící se katastrofu.

Povzdechl si a pokračoval v pozorném sledování Malfoye. Hledal něco, co by pracovalo v jeho prospěch.

_Malfoy byl špion během uplynulé války._

Dobře, bod pro něj. Tajný agent v řadách Voldemorta není jen tak někdo. Nepochybně pomohl vyhrát válku, jeho informace byly pro Řád neocenitelné a mnoho lidí dnes mohlo spát spánkem spravedlivých jen proto, že díky Dracovi mohli zasáhnout v ten pravý okamžik. Nebylo pochyb o tom, že mise, kterou přijal jako sedmnáctiletý, byla tvrdá a nebezpečná, a pouze vrozená chytrost ho zachránila od kruté smrti, určené pro zrádce. Navíc kvůli tomu mladík obětoval vlastního otce a tím se odříznul od rodiny. Harry nevěděl, jestli by sám dokázal udělat takový krok. Musel přiznat, že cítil jistý druh obdivu pro odhodlání mladého muže a sílu jeho přesvědčení. Jedna věc byla jistá - pokud se Draco do něčeho pustil, dotáhnul to až do konce, bez ohledu na cenu.

_Draco se staral o svého bratra._

Další bod. Dítě bylo bastard a přijmout ho do rodiny znamenalo riziko, že to jednou v budoucnosti ohrozí Malfoyovu pozici jediného dědice. A přesto se mladík rozhodl o něho postarat a dělal to opravdu dobře. Harry ani nemohl uvěřit, že někdo jako Malfoy může být tak dobrý a laskavý opatrovník. Zdá se, že pod rouškou cynického aristokrata se schovávalo mnohem víc, než si dosud myslel.

_Draco byl pohledný._

Ve skutečnosti si to plně uvědomil teprve dnes, když ho viděl stát v hale. Do té chvíle o Malfoyových vnějších kvalitách příliš nepřemýšlel. No, vlastně nepřemýšlel o žádných jeho kvalitách! Ale pokud měl být objektivní, musel přiznat, že pohled na muže, oblečeného ve svatebních šatech, opravdu zapracoval na jeho představivosti. Ano, Draco byl muž, na kterém bylo těžké nenechat oči. Vysoký, štíhlý, dobře stavěný ... Proti své vůli začal Harry uvažovat, jestli je jeho muž v posteli stejně chladný a vážný jako obvykle, a zvrácený úsměv rozjasnil jeho tvář. Ne! Určitě ne. Malfoy rozhodně dokázal být spontánní, a když nad sebou ztratil kontrolu... Ano, jejich souboje byly velkolepé.

_Draco byl hetero._

Zatraceně, a všechny jeho úvahy šly k čertu. Proč se vůbec zamýšlel nad dobrými stránkami Zmijozela, když z toho stejně nic nebude? Ten ho spíš prokleje, než aby mu dovolil dotknout se ho, a Harry si nebyl úplně jistý, že by se spokojil s jediným dotykem.

Přejel očima po celé Malfoyově postavě, když ten se právě v tu chvíli otočil, aby zachytil jeho hodnotící pohled. Nejdřív bylo na jeho tváři vidět překvapení, ale pak se ironicky usmál. Potter se zašklebil, odvrátil oči a opustil místnost. Po cestě se ještě rozloučil s Lupinem, který stál u stolu.

Sakra, měl se s někým vyspat, dokud měl ještě čas. Už několik měsíců byl sám a to určitě věci neprospívalo. Obával se, že až se ocitne s Malfoyem v jedné posteli, nebude schopen se udržet. Koneckonců, kdo by nechtěl zjistit, jestli má Draco ten úžasný platinový odstín všude? Kromě toho, on to prostě udělat musel, protože jinak ty hloupé dokumenty nezískají právní sílu. Zásah vyšší moci. _Takhle si to vysvětluj, Pottere, v pokoji je láhev koňaku, třeba tomu sám uvěříš._ Tiše zavrčel a začal pomalu stoupat po schodech.

Ve chvíli, kdy odbočoval do svých pokojů, vynořil se z vedlejší chodby Malfoy. Harry zamrkal a zaskočeně si všimnul, že se už zvládnul převléknout do černých kalhot a modré košile. Byl rychlý, musel odejít hned po něm bočními dveřmi a najít nějakou tajnou chodbu.

Vážně by měl přestat přemýšlet za chůze, protože pak ztrácí pojem o čase.

Draco ho beze slova minul, zastavil u dveří a vrhnul na něho zvláštní pohled. No ano, výběr ložnice. Harry se podrbal na krku a s pokrčením ramen zasyčel heslo. Současně s tím dal hadovi pokyn, že od nynějška může pan Malfoy vejít, i když on sám není v pokojích. Had přikývl a tiše otevřel průchod. Potter o krok ustoupil, pustil blonďáka před sebe a vešel za ním do svého obýváku.

„Navrhuji něčeho se napít", zabručel a přistoupil k baru.

Malfoy přikývl a nespouštěl z něho opatrný pohled. Harry se odvrátil a sáhl do baru. Tohle je už druhá noc, kdy s Dracem popíjel koňak. Stane se z toho snad zvyk? Pomalu naplnil sklenice, láhev položil na pult a pak se otočil, protože chtěl přejít k mladíkovi. Ten však stál, k jeho překvapení, přímo před ním.

„Eee...", otevřel inteligentně ústa při pohledu na jeho rozepnutou košili. „Malfoyi, opravdu si myslím..."

Draco přistoupil ještě blíž, jemně mu vzal sklenici z ruky a odložil ji na bar. Jejich těla se téměř dotýkala a Harry ucítil, jak se mu nos plní květinovou vůní sladkých konvalinek. _... Co to sakra_? - stačil si pomyslet, než ho pohltila Malfoyova ústa. Polibek byl divoký, téměř zoufalý. Mužovy ruce bloudily po jeho těle šíleným tempem, stáhly mu vestu a roztrhly košili. Několik knoflíků se roztočilo na podlaze.

Draco chutnal banánem a něčím, co Harry nedokázal identifikovat, ale rozhodně mu to nesedělo. Jeho ústa byla suchá a zdála se nezkušená. Přesto nedokázal na jeho polibek reagovat, protože ho dobýval až na hranici znásilnění.

Potter se vytrhnul, odstrčil blondýna a instinktivně před sebe v obranně zvedl dlaně.

„Mal... Draco, nech toho!" zavrčel a díval se na něj vztekle. „Nejdřív si musíme promluvit."

Malfoy přimhouřil oči, jako by neslyšel a opět se přitisknul k jeho tělu, studenýma rukama třel a hladil jeho hruď. Jeho jazyk sklouzl po klíční kosti a zamířil směrem dolů.

Potter zalapal po dechu, chytil ho za ramena a prudce jím zatřásl.

„Kurva, přestaň!" zařval rozzlobeně. „Hráblo ti?"

Blond se na něho podíval raněným pohledem a tiše něco zasténal. Zlatý chlapec potřásl hlavou, ale stále si ho držel od těla.

„Nechápu, co to do tebe vjelo", řekl a šokovaně na něho zíral. V rozporu s tím, co cítil, jeho tělo už stačilo na blízkost mladíka reagovat. Malfoy v košili, s rozcuchanými vlasy a zarudlými tvářemi, byl obrazem skutečné prostopášnosti a Harry by musel být z oceli, aby nepocítil touhu. Ale... nemohl. Ne takhle, ne když se na něho Zmijozel vrhal jako zvíře.

Do mysli mu vnikla vtíravá myšlenka. To byl Draco až tak zoufalý, že to chtěl udělat rychle a bez jediného slova? Cítil se ponížený tím nejhorším možným způsobem. Jeho manžel musel sex s ním považovat za odpudivý. _Je heterák! Tohle je úplně normální._ Snažil se nějak uklidnit, ale pocit ponížení byl silnější.

...

Draco sledoval Potterův odchod s mírnou nervozitou. Už se rozloučil s poslední hosty v sále a zdánlivě klidně zamířil ke dveřím. Ihned po svatbě využil Severusovu myslánku a zbavil se dotěrné vzpomínky na události na ministerstvu. Aspoň to trochu uklidnilo jeho ztrápenou mysl.

V žaludku cítil uzel, který se už několik hodin nechtěl uvolnit. Jak to má udělat, aby se s ním Zlatá ostuda lidstva vyspala? Vždyť ten nevyzpytatelný Nebelvír ho prokleje v okamžiku, kdy se ho dotkne a bude mít sakra štěstí, pokud při tom neztratí některou část těla. Neměl by na sebe použít kouzlo na změnu pohlaví? Viděl to kouzlo v jedné knize, ale už jen z toho pomyšlení se mu dělalo špatně. Ne! Musí Pottera přesvědčit, že je třeba oběti pro dobro jich všech. Protože znal jeho hrdinský charakter, věděl, že svou zášť spolkne a přistoupí na konzumaci.

Konzumace - to slovo bylo tak chladné a zbavené jemnosti. Musí na to přestat myslet, jinak mu nepomůže ani vzhled Vyvoleného.

Draco nelhal sám sobě. Od jejich rozhovoru na hřišti muže pozorně sledoval a shledal ho velmi atraktivním. Potter byl vysoký a svalnatý na těch správných místech. Měl hezký obličej, jehož ozdobou byly velké smaragdově zelené oči a plné rty. Nebelvír se pohyboval nevědomě smyslným způsobem, bylo v něm něco z velké kočkovité šelmy. Zmijozel předpokládal, že je to výsledek tvrdé práce Chytače a pozdějšího bystrozora. Jedním slovem, jeho manžel byl někdo, koho by ochotně viděl ve své posteli. A že to byl zrovna Zlatý chlapec? No co, ne každý se může pochlubit přivlastněním Pottera.

„Draco, jsi připravený na svatební noc?" Michaelův hlas způsobil, že se zastavil v půli kroku.

„Překvapuje tě to?" podíval se na něho a ležérně se opřel o zárubeň dveří.

„Vlastně ne, ale nemůžu pochopit, proč Potter." Na tváři se mu objevil cynický úsměv, ale jeho oči zůstaly vážné. Bylo zřejmé, že mu na odpovědi záleží, což Malfoye velmi překvapilo. Samozřejmě už zaznamenal, že jeho čerstvě zákonitý manžel byl s tím Zmijozelem v poměrně úzkém přátelském vztahu, ale to neomlouvalo jeho zvědavost.

„Zamysli se nad tím… Zlatý chlapec, Vyvolený, Spasitel světa. Je to ikona", usmál se posměšně Draco. „Malfoyovi nikdy neunikne nic, na čem se dá vydělat."

„Takže je to svazek z čistě materiálních pohnutek?" ztuhnul Michael, ale jeho tvář měla stále stejný výraz. „Proč jste se v tom případě rozhodli pro sloučení? Nejsi takový hlupák, aby si zbytečně riskoval svůj život."

„Hmm... Nachytal jsi mě", mnul si Draco zamyšleně bradu. „Ve skutečnosti nás pojí velmi silný cit. To zjištění bylo jako rána potloukem, potom už nic nebylo stejné." Oprášil si ze šatů nějaké neviditelné smítko. „Což ale nemění fakt, že _Harry_ je tím, kým je. Láska a obchod. To se úžasně doplňuje, ne?"

Michael si ho zamyšleně prohlížel. Měl podivný pocit, že tu není všechno tak, jak to vypadá. V průběhu svatby oba muže pozoroval a bylo zřejmé, že se spolu zdržují jen tak dlouho, aby nevznikly fámy. Harry byl viditelně napjatý a na tváři měl falešný úsměv. Znal ho dost na to, aby věděl, kdy mladík lže. Malfoy rozhodně něco skrýval.

„Jestli mu ublížíš..."

„Tak mi uděláš co, Miki? Můžeš být jeho přítel, ale já jsem jeho manžel." Dracovy oči zaplály hrozbou. „Nepřibližuj se k němu, pokud máš v úmyslu se vměšovat. Věř mi, že ze mě nechceš mít nepřítele."

„Nevyhrožuj, Draco", obdařil ho muž znechuceným pohledem a vydal se směrem k východu, kde na něho čekal viditelně netrpělivý Dennis. Když míjel blonďáka, zastavil se a věnoval mu zlomyslný pohled. „Jen tak mezi námi, jeho krk je velmi citlivý, skoro ti závidím. Zajímalo by mě, jestli oheň planoucí ve Zlatém chlapci dokáže rozpustit takový rampouch, jako jsi ty." Zmizel ve dveřích a nechal za sebou Malfoye ve stavu úplného zmatku.

Draco stál okamžik jako zkamenělý. _Co to, sakra, bylo?_ Jeho myšlenky se hnaly jako šílené. Potter měl rád ženy, takže odkud znal Michael takové detaily? Nebo mu snad něco uniklo? Že by o svém manželovi něco nevěděl? Proti své vůli cítil, jak ho zaplavuje vlna hněvu. Potter byl zřejmě víc, než jen Zmijozelův přítel. Na jednu stranu by to mělo své výhody, jako třeba vyřešení postelového problému, ale na druhou stranu ... Draco cítil zklamání. Ten pocit byl velmi _zvrácený_.

Pomalu vystoupal po schodech a zamířil ke své ložnici. Zastavil se u obrazu draka a zamyšleně hleděl směrem k Harryho komnatám. Byla to jeho svatební noc, obětoval pro tuhle školu opravdu hodně a ať se propadne, jestli z toho něco nebude mít. Rozhodným krokem přešel ke vchodu, který vedl k Potterovým pokojům a zlostným pohledem si přeměřil svíjejícího hada. Ale dříve, než stačil cokoli říct, obraz se posunul a nechal ho vejít dovnitř.

...

Pohled na Malfoye, který stál ve vstupu do pokoje, způsobil, že Harryho ruka instinktivně uchopila hůlku a on sám zacouval za bar. _Co to je, kurva?!_

- _Pan Draco vssstoupil v sssouladu sss příkazem_- zasyčel had a prolomil ticho.

_- Jsssi sssi jissstý, že je to Malfoy? -_

_- Ssstruktura vaší magie je ssspojená. Nepletu ssse, je to jasssné_ - plaz se stočil do klubíčka.

Harry okamžitě obrátil svou hůlku na druhého muže stojícího přímo před ním.

„Kdo. Jsi. Sakra. Ty!", zasyčel, ale teď to bylo rozhodně anglicky.

Falešný Malfoy s vyděšeným výrazem ve tváři o krok couvnul.

„Harry, já...", hlas blonďáka byl tichý a nejistý, po bledých tvářích se začaly koulet slzy. Celé jeho tělo se roztřáslo, když se mladík rozbrečel, což způsobilo, že Vyvolený nervózně pohlédl na Draca stojícího u zdi, jakoby u něho hledal pomoc.

„Vidím, že nechybělo málo a nebyl bych u své vlastní svatební noci", zavrčel Malfoy, když se dostal z prvního šoku.

„Nebuď směšný", Harry stále nespustil hůlku. „Doufám, že jsi to opravdu ty."

„Pokud ti jde o osobu, se kterou jsi strávil minulou noc na poměrně neobvyklé návštěvě, tak ano, jsem to já." Když viděl úlevu ve tváři černovlasého muže, vydal se směrem k němu a postavil se po jeho boku. „Takže, kdo je tahle věc?" ukázal s odporem na svého dvojníka.

„Dobrá otázka." Potter, který celou dobu zíral na Draca, obrátil hlavu směrem k vetřelci. "Mnoholičný lektvar, že? Máš dvě možnosti. Buď okamžitě řekneš, kdo jsi a co jsi chtěl udělat, a nebo tady všichni tři počkáme, až lektvar přestane fungovat."

„Mám u sebe antidotum", řekl Malfoy a pokrčil rameny, když viděl Harryho udivený pohled. „Výhody plynoucí z toho, že jsem kmotřenec Mistra lektvarů."

„Užitečná spřízněnost", usmál se lehce Vyvolený, ale pak jeho pohled opět ztvrdnul. Opřel se o bar a nenuceně si začal pohrávat s hůlkou. „Víš, můj tajemný neznámý, my bystrozoři máme takové rčení: "Když selže přesvědčování, sáhni po _Tormente",_ jinými slovy - účel světí prostředky", zašklebil se zlomyslně. „Víš, že člověk dokáže vydržet překvapivé množství bolesti?" Rychlým pohybem vrhnul na pokoj _Muflliato._ „Nechceme nikoho probudit, že?"

„Přestaň!" zasténal mladík a strachy couval. „To neuděláš! Už nejsi bystrozor a Malfoy bude svědek!"

„Opravdu?" podivil se Harry. „Draco, stalo se snad dnešní noci něco, co by tě vedlo k svědectví proti vlastnímu manželovi?" věnoval mu tázavý pohled.

„Nedodržení manželské povinnosti?" odfrkl posměšně blonďák a snažil se zakrýt překvapení z Potterova chování. Opravdu měl v úmyslu použít mučící kletbu? Večer se vyvíjel velmi zajímavě a jeho novomanžel se ukázal jako osoba, která je rozhodně hodna bližšího poznání.

„Myslím, že za to svalíme vinu na našeho nezvaného hosta", zasmál se chladně Vyvolený, který spokojeně sledoval, jak se falešnému Dracovi podlamují nohy a couvá téměř na všech čtyřech, aby se dostal dál od něho. Dřepnul si, hůlku si opřel o rty a sklonil hlavu, jako by se nad něčím zamýšlel. "Víš, myslím, že přesvědčování vynecháme, zničil jsi mi košili", zvedl ze země utržený knoflík a zvědavě si ho prohlížel.

„Proč to děláš?" Tichý hlas ho opět přivedl k pohledu na vetřelce. „Proč jsi tak krutý? Chtěla jsem jednou... naposledy zkusit... cítit, jaké je být někdo, koho miluješ. Dokonce i kdybych musela obětovat to, kdo jsem. Proč on, Harry?" Blonďák vyčítavě zamířil prst na Malfoye. „Co je v něm takového, co chybělo mně? Hnusný, chladný, sobecký Zmijozel!" Hlas stoupal s každým vysloveným slovem. „Vždy jsem s tebou byla! Čekala jsem na tebe! Stála jsem po tvém boku v nejhorších časech! A co? Co jsem za to dostala? Odhodil jsi mě jako použitou, nepotřebnou věc!"

„Ginny?" Harry vstal a nevěřícně zíral. „Co jsi to udělala?"

„Co jsem udělala?!" vykřikla a rukou si rozmazala slzy po tváři. „Jednou jsem se chtěla cítit milovaná! To je všechno! Chtěla jsem, abys to udělal se mnou, chtěla jsem mít na co vzpomínat...", koktala a zoufale vzlykala. „Co to vyvádíš, Harry?! Vždyť je to Malfoy! Muž! Proč chceš být s ním? Ty nejsi takový!"

„Jaký, Ginny?" Harryho hlas se náhle stal vzdálený a chladný. Draco se na něho se zájmem podíval. „Vykreslila jsi si obraz dokonalého chlapa, ale to se skutečností nemá nic společného. Víš, proč nám to nikdy nefungovalo? Proč jsem s tebou nikdy nebyl tímhle způsobem?"

„Ne...", podívala se na něho s hrůzou. "To není možné..."

„Potter je na chlapy", rozhodl se zariskovat Malfoy.

„To není pravda!" vrhla na něho pohled plný hysterie. „Nemáš nic, co bych mu nemohla nabídnout já."

„Ve skutečnosti si myslím, že mám něco, co ty ne", protáhl sarkasticky. „Mnoholičný lektvar ti to možná dal... ale pochybuji, že bys _ho_ dokázala správně použít."

Ruměnec zalil bledé tváře, když Ginny došlo, o čem blonďák mluví.

„Harry, myslím, že je čas na antidotum. Blíží se třetí hodina a před námi je nejpříjemnější část noci", podíval se na Pottera sugestivně.

Harryho nervy byly napjaté až na hranici. Malfoyova narážka o jeho orientaci ho úplně vyvedla z rovnováhy. Děsil se konfrontace. Co když ho Draco obviní ze lži, až Ginny opustí místnost? Doteď Zmijozelův odhad nepotvrdil, ale ani nepopřel. Tiché _Accio_ ho donutilo zvednout hlavu, aby v ruce manžela uviděl lahvičku se žlutavou tekutinou. Muž přešel ke svému dvojníkovi a podal mu lektvar.

„Vypij to a vypadni. Vyplácat ho na tebe je strašná marnotratnost, ale nemám v úmyslu dopustit, abys v mém těle pochodovala po chodbách. Ty by byla urážka jména Malfoy."

Dívka mu vytrhla lahvičku z ruky a bez přemýšlení polkla její obsah. Harry na chvíli pomyslel, co by se stalo, kdyby to byl jed, ale vzápětí usoudil, že jde jenom o přehnanou podezřívavost bystrozora. Když vzhlédl, seděla na podlaze v příliš velkém mužském oblečení malá, zrzavá dívka a zoufale na něho hleděla. Draco ji drapnul za ruku, postavil ji na nohy a pak ji vystrkal ze dveří. Potter otevřel ústa, aby protestoval proti takovému zacházení se ženami, ale zároveň si vzpomněl, jak moc ho ranila svým chováním. Napřímil se, beze slova se obrátil směrem k baru a jedním douškem vyprázdnil naplněnou sklenici.

„Pottere, jedno by mě zajímalo... Přišel jsem příliš brzy, nebo příliš pozdě?" zazněl mu těsně za zády Dracův hlas.

„Dobře víš, že jsem si zpočátku myslel, že jsi to ty", odsekl Harry.

„Proto vypadáš jako někdo po celkem úspěšné předehře?" Draco se postavil vedle a natáhl se pro druhou sklenici.

„Máš s tím nějaký problém, Malfoyi? Sám jsi před chvílí poznamenal, že jsem gay, tak proč si myslíš, že bych zahodil _takovou_ šanci?"

„Protože jsem to nebyl já!" Draco trochu upil a věnoval mu iritovaný pohled, ale částečně i pobavený. Zlatý chlapec málem šukal s jeho dvojníkem. Vskutku zajímavé.

„Předpokládám, že to byla jediná šance, jak tě dostat do postele", pravil suše Harry. „Asi bych měl začít litovat promarněnou příležitost."

„O čem to, sakra, mluvíš?" Blonďák dopil koňak a odložil sklenici na pult.

„Malfoyi, na tango je třeba dva a já rozhodně nejsem žena!" obrátil Harry oči v sloup.

„U Merlina, Pottere...", Draco si naučeným pohybem ruky prohrábnul vlasy a pak pohodil hlavou dozadu. „Vážně to musím naznačit ještě jasněji?"

„Ty..."

„Oh, rozhodně já." Zmijozel posměšně pozvedl obočí.

„Hmm..."

„Takže, když pomineme ten velmi smutný incident před chvílí, kde jste skončili?" udělal Malfoy krok směrem k Harrymu. Černovlasý mladík se zhluboka nadechl. Ne, tohle definitivně nebyly konvalinky. Malfoy voněl jako zralé citrusy, čerstvě utržený jasmín, jemný cedr a špetka vanilky. Nevěděl, jaký parfém muž používá, ale v tuto chvíli to nebylo důležité. Nejvíc ho zaujalo to, že vůně i přes svou intenzitou neodpuzovala, ale fungovala na jeho smysly velmi uspokojivým způsobem.

„Ve skutečnosti bych to těžko nazval jakýmkoli začátkem", vycedil a přemýšlel, kam to všechno povede.

„Evidentně to postrádalo jemnost", koutek Dracových úst se zvedl v ironickém úšklebku.

„Zřejmě", polkl Harry. Merline, svět se zbláznil, chtěl toho Zmijozela tady a teď. Ano, měl se s někým vyspat, dokud byl ještě čas, možná by teď necítil tak naléhavou potřebu.

„Zničení takového úžasného oblečení by mělo být trestné", dotkl se Potterovy košile v místě, kde byla roztržena a přejel prstem po otrhaném švu.

Mladík zalapal po dechu, když se Malfoyovy prsty setkaly s jeho kůží. Proti své vůli cítil, jak mu po těle naskočila husí kůže. Nemůže! Přece nemůže jít do postele s Dracem! U Merlina! Na světě jsou pravděpodobně nějaké hranice, které by se neměly překračovat, ne? Tohle je Fretčák a on, jako dobrý Nebelvír, má svoje zásady a nikdy je neporuší. V žádném případě!

Dracova ruka se odtáhla a Harry se náhle cítil velmi osaměle. Zmijozel ho chvíli pobaveně pozoroval a pak položil ruce na pult po obou stranách jeho boků, čímž ho uvěznil mezi sebou a barem. Kousl se do rtu, když cítil, jak se díku tomuto manévru jejich boky dotkly. Potterův penis nadšeně zacukal. _Zrádce!_ Odvrátil hlavu, aby unikl pohledu světle modrých očí a zaměřil se na obraz. Had... Hadi jsou přirozeně chladní, syčí a mají ostré zuby, navíc napadají svou kořist ze zálohy. Tito plazi se svíjí v trávě, jsou dlouzí, kluzcí, a jejich tělo je pružné a ... _do prdele!_ Jeho soukromý had poskočil, když se Draco jazykem dotkl jeho odhaleného krku. Podíval se dolů. Kdy se jeho ruce dostaly na blonďákovy boky? Merline, ztrácel kontrolu nad svým vlastním tělem. Vzhlédl a zachytil Dracův zvědavý pohled.

„Vypadáš ztraceně. Nejsi panic, že ne?" Malfoyovy oči nabraly barvu zatažené oblohy.

„Je mi dvacet dva let", zavrčel Harry, jako by to něco vysvětlovalo.

„Weasleymu taky, ale nějak pochybuji, že by jeho postel byla spojena s něčím jiným než se spánkem a erotickými sny", usmál se křivě blonďák.

„Prosím tě, teď nemluv o Ronovi." Harry s úlevou zjistil, že jeho _had_ se mírně uvolnil.

„Máš pravdu, to zabíjí veškerou romantiku", přikývl Draco.

„My nejsme _romantičtí_ , Malfoyi", podíval se na něho shovívavě.

„Pottere, tohle je naše svatební noc. Ať chceš nebo ne, musíme to přijmout. Dovol mi, abych ti nastínit situaci. Ty jsi gay, já jsem gay - ty máš penis, já mám penis. Otázka zní: co s tím uděláme? Já jen dodávám, že společná ruční práce, jakkoli dobře provedená, aby se neřeklo, nepřesvědčí kouzlo, aby mělo tento vztah za konzumovaný."

„Takže mi navrhuješ sex", konstatoval Harry a mimoděk se lehce usmál.

„Velmi dobrý sex, alespoň z mé strany", Dracovy oči potemněly.

„Zřejmě nemám možnost odmítnout, že?" olízl si Harry suché rty, což neuniklo blonďákově pozornosti.

„Pokud se ti tak hodně příčí myšlenka, že máš se mnou...", Malfoyův obličej ztvrdl a udělal krok zpět.

Harryho ruce ho zastavily, přitáhly zpět a ještě silněji se sevřely kolem jeho boků.

„Ve skutečnosti je to velmi lákavé pomyšlení."

Malfoyovo tělo se zřetelně uvolnilo.

„Takže se chystáš s tím něco udělat?" zeptal se tiše.

„Myslím, že jo." Potterovy ruce proklouzly na jeho záda a pomalu tahaly košili z manželových kalhot. Z hrudi se mu vydral tichý povzdech, když na kůži ucítil chladné prsty Nebelvíra.

„A necouvneš v polovině, protože budeš mít najednou pochybnosti?"

„Nemyslím." Harry se zájmem hladil linii Zmijozelovy páteře. Tělo bylo teplé a hladké. Cítil, že ho chce opravdu prozkoumat celé, zjistit, jestli je všude tak nádherně jemné.

„Uvědom si, že nemám touhu vést s tebou tuhle jednoslabičnou diskusi až do rána. Vždycky jsem si myslel, že nadměrná ukecanost je známkou nervozity, ale to není..."

„Drž hubu, Malfoyi." Harryho ústy přilnul ke rtům manžela a účinně ho umlčel.

Rozhodně to byl jiný zážitek, než ten, který zažil o několik minut dříve. Dracovy rty byly měkké a bez odporu se pod jemným tlakem rozevřely, což mu umožnilo polibek prohloubit. Draco chutnal kapkou brandy a sladkými pomeranči. Jeho jazyk v sobě rozhodně neměl žádnou plachost a ochotně zval k hrátkám.

Harry si potěšeně povzdechl. _Seru na pravidla!_

Košile jemně spadla na podlahu, když si Dracovy šikovné prsty poradily s manžetovými knoflíky. Bříšky prstů přejel po hladké, olivovou pleti Nebelvíra a hltal ho pohledem. Měl pravdu, Potter byl opravdu skvěle stavěný. Zajímalo ho, jestli všude... Ucítil chladný vzduch na svém těle a zmateně zamrkal. Harry si nehrál s pomalým svlékáním jeho oblečení, zřejmě si pomohl bezhůlkovou magií a už rozehřátými dlaněmi zkoumal křivky blonďákových boků. Draco se cítil v rozpacích, že byl tak volně vystaven pohledu hladových očí Vyvoleného a instinktivně se přitiskl k jeho hrudi, jako by mu chtěl omezit zorné pole. Kontakt kůže s kůží byl elektrizující.

Harry byl teplý, téměř horký. Jeho vlastní tělo pravděpodobně nikdy takové teploty nedosáhlo, ale Malfoy měl dojem, že teď by se rychle přizpůsobilo náhlým změnám. Zoufale chtěl víc. Více tepla, více kůže, více dotyků. Skutečnost, že Potter byl stále ještě v kalhotách, ho začala neuvěřitelně obtěžovat. Chtěl ho pod sebou cítit celého, nahého a rozpáleného.

Dotek Harryho nahých stehen byl pro něho šok. Zarazil se, když si uvědomil, co se stalo.

„Do prdele!" vydralo se z jeho sevřeného hrdla. „Jak?"

„Mě se neptej, to ty", konstatoval krátce Potter a současně sevřel oběma rukama jeho holé hýždě. Tohle byl pro Draca další šok. Nikdy by to nepřiznal, ale dosud byla jeho magie závislá na hůlce, takže jakým zázrakem...

Harry se lehce pohnul a jejich penisy se o sebe otřely. Zážitek byl tak intenzivní, že účinně vypudilo ze Zmijozelovy hlavy všechny přebytečné myšlenky. Ustoupil a táhnul muže na gauč, ale Potter, místo aby vykročil za ním, ho objal pevněji kolem pasu a znovu ho k sobě přitiskl. Ústa černovlasého mladíka si značila cestičku podél šíje, lízal ho a jemně kousal. Z Dracova krku se vydralo tiché zasténání a kolena se pod ním podlomila, když muž přitiskl rty v místě, kde byste mohli cítit zrychlený puls.

Pomalu klesli na měkký koberec. Malfoy objal tělo, které ho drtilo a doslova křičel po více laskání. Cítil jazyk svého milence, jak jemně bičuje jeho bradavku a lehce se vzepjal, přitom se třel o Nebelvírovo stehno, které se náhle ocitlo mezi jeho nohama.

Harry s lehkým úsměvem zvedl hlavu. Rozjiskřenýma očima si přeměřil perfektní mužské tělo, které leželo pod ním.

Draco byl blond opravdu všude!

Jemné světlé chloupky pokrývaly mléčnou pokožku jeho stehen, lehce s ní splývaly a tak se stávaly téměř neviditelné.

Sklonil se, ponořil svůj zvědavý jazyk do pupku a tím vynutil z Malfoyových úst zalapání po dechu. Cítil chlapcovy prsty, jak se zabořily do jeho vlasů a tlačily jeho hlavu níž.

Zlomyslně se usmál, kousal ploché břicho a líbal jeho boky. Laskal citlivou kůži na stehnech, když přejížděl prsty po jejich vnitřní straně.

Před očima mu cukal Dracův penis, žíznivý po laskání a stejně jako on sám, štíhlý a dokonalý. Náhle zatoužil zjistit, jestli je stejně hladký, jako zbytek aristokratického těla. Sklonil hlavu, nosem šťouchl do jeho varlat a slastně naslouchal tichému, hrdelnímu sténání.

Kdo by si pomyslel, že se pod chladnou slupkou skrývá tak vášnivý milenec...

Cítil vůni pižma. Zmijozelův parfém, smíšený s jeho přirozenou vůni, vytvářel směs, která stimulovala jeho smysly k zbláznění. Jeho vlastní orgán se domáhal více pozornosti, ale pro teď se to rozhodl ignorovat.

Dracovy prsty se v jeho vlasech netrpělivě sevřely. Spokojeně si povzdechl a konečně si dovolil ochutnat to, co ho tolik pokoušelo. Ano, Malfoyův penis byl stejně hladký jako zbytek jeho těla. Přejel po něm jazykem, slíznul z vrcholu slanou kapku a rozetřel ji po celé délce.

Mužovy boky sebou prudce trhly. Znehybnil je tím, že je rukama přitiskl na koberec a pak vzhlédl.

Dracovy oči zaclonila jemná mlha, která způsobila, že se leskly jak dvě stříbrné mince a hleděly na něho zoufale žádostivě. Chlípně se usmál a aniž by přerušil oční kontakt, pomalu ponořil jeho pozornosti se dožadující mužství do teplého vnitřku svých úst.

„Oh, Merline", zasténal Draco a zavřel oči, ale hned nato znovu očima vyhledal Potterův pohled.

Harryho hlava se rytmicky zvedala a jeho jazyk se nepřetržitě klouzal po údu pružícímu rozkoší. Harryho ruka víc rozevřela Dracova stehna a jemně laskala naběhlá varlata. Zvedl hlavu a nasál špičku penisu, vsunul jazyk do štěrbiny a pak ho opět téměř celého pohltil do úst.

Zamručel a Draco hlasitě zasténal, protože ucítil velmi povzbuzující vibrace kolem svého mužství. Pokud to Harry udělá znovu, skončí...

To ho probralo natolik, že opatrně zatahal za černé vlasy, aby Nebelvírovi zabránil udělat víc.

Potter se na něho překvapeně podíval, ale poslušně se přesunul nahoru a přenechal Dracovi iniciativu.

Chvíli se vášnivě líbali, vzájemně si lehce okusovali a sáli rty, jazykem zkoumali klenby svých zubů a vyráželi krátká, přerušovaná sténání.

Harry náhle cítil, že leží na koberci a Draco zcela převzal kontrolu nad situací.

Malfoy ústy vytvářel vlhkou stopu po jeho krku dolů a pomalu mířil směrem k bradavkám. Když ucítil, že se mladíkovy zuby sevřely kolem jedné z nich, hlasitě zasténal a přejel rukama po urostlých ramenou. Dracův zadek vyčníval nahoru, jak mu klečel mezi nohama a jazykem studoval jeho tělo.

Harry zaťal prsty a vnímal jen to, jak moc se chtěl dotknout těch mléčných polokoulí, ponořit se mezi ně a ...

„Ano, přesně tak...", zasténal a úplně zapomněl, na co právě myslel. Jeho záda se křečovitě vyklenula. Dracovy rty byly tak neuvěřitelně talentované a sexy. Pohybovaly se pomalu, zkoumaly každý milimetr jeho mužství, laskaly ho a sály chvíli silně, pak zase jemněji, jako by si chtěly zapamatovat jeho tvar a chuť.

Malfoy rukama polaskal jeho rozkrok, přesunul se na stehna, která široce rozevřel a pak putoval podél štěrbiny mezi Harryho hýžděmi. Hladil je a jemně tlačil na vchod skrytý mezi nimi.

Úžasná ústa náhle opustila penis, který se chvěl vzrušením a přesunula se níž, aby si přivlastnila napnutá varlata. O chvíli později měl Harry dojem, že Draco něco říká, ale hučení krve v uších mu účinně zabránilo, aby se na jakákoli slova soustředil. Do reality ho vrátil kluzký pocit v nejintimnějším místě jeho těla. Něco na něj zatlačilo a pomalu a jemně ho rozevíralo, vnikalo a zasvěceně zkoumalo.

„Co to děláš, Malfoyi?" zasténal. Když se do něj zasunul jeden Dracův prst, probudil se v něm pocit mírného nepohodlí.

„Co myslíš, Pottere?" zvedl Draco hlavu a znovu se sklonil nad jeho klínem. Když se druhý prst připojil k prvnímu, přeběhl jeho jazyk po celé dálce penisu, ronícího potěšením.

„Proč mám být dole já?" vydechl Harry díky poskytovanému potěšení, ale přesto ho to nezbavilo pochybností.

„Protože jsi hodný a poslušný Nebelvír?" usmál se Draco lascivně, sklonil hlavu a sevřel ústa kolem pulzujícího mužství.

„To... to ... to není ... sakra, nepřestávej ... vysvětlení", zasténal Potter.

„Stejně tak dobré, jako jiné." Malfoy teď olizoval hlavičku, současně kroutil prsty uvnitř Harryho a pomalu ho roztahoval. Černovlasý mladík netušil, jestli použil kouzlo, nebo jestli si přivolal nějaký lubrikant, ale kluzký a horký pocit byl úžasný.

„Maaalfoyi", zaskučel mladík, když se třetí prst připojil k ostatním. „Měli bychom to... pro... prodiskutovat." Trhl boky, když Draco náhle zvedl hlavu a ohnutými prsty se jemně otřel o citlivý uzlík v jeho nitru. „Do prdele, udělej to znova", zachroptěl.

„Jsem starší, mám přednost", usmál se Draco potěšeně, znovu se dotkl prostaty a třel ji silněji. „Přestaň, udělej to znova... Jsi tak nerozhodný, Harry."

„Víc!" Potter se rozhodl, že v tuhle chvíli se nebude hádat. Draco vytáhnul prsty a otřel si je o Nebelvírovu roztrhanou košili.

„Otoč se", zamumlal a lehce ho plácnul přes hýždi. Harry mu věnoval pobavený pohled, ale poslušně se převalil na břicho, kleknul si a ochotně nastavil zadek.

Malfoy chvíli obdivovat výhled, který měl před očima. Bylo to opravdu vzrušující. Zlatý chlapec tak vystavený, tak otevřený, tak... neřestný.

„Jsi tak zkažený", povzdechl s uspokojením, sáhnul po přivolaném olejíčku a rozetřel ho na svůj penis. Zvedl se, popadl muže za boky a kluzkým penisem se třel o jeho anus. Harry zalapal po dechu a víc našpulil pozadí, k Molfoyově velkému potěšení. Blonďák zatlačil a pomalu se ponořil do těsného, horkého vstupu.

_Je to skvělé..._

Zastavil se, když cítil, jak se Potterovy svaly kolem jeho penisu sevřely v protestu.

„Uvolni se , Harry", zašeptal, naklonil se a jazykem laskal jeho rameno. Chvíli počkal, až mladík přivykne na, i přes přípravu, bolestivý pocit vyplnění a pak pokračoval, dokud necítil, že minul tu nejtěžší překážku. Pak zatlačil boky a ponořil se až na doraz. Z jeho rtů unikl sten rozkoše.

Horké Nebelvírovo tělo ho těsně obklopilo, což mu způsobilo mravenčení v podbřišku. Klečel nehybně se zavřenýma očima a čekal na znamení partnera, že už je připravený. Po chvíli přišla odezva a černovlasý mladík se mírně, na zkoušku, pohnul.

Draco rukama pevněji sevřel jeho zadek, aby se přizpůsobil tempu.

Byl si vědom toho, že to dlouho nevydrží. Jeho tělo bylo příliš napjaté a žadonilo po uspokojení.

Povzdechl si a mírně zrychlil pohyb, zároveň se přitisknul k zádům svého milence a ponořil ruku mezi jeho stehna. Potterův žadonící orgán se cukal a po doteku prstů se napružil.

Pomalu ho mnul v rytmu pohybu jejich boků, druhou rukou mu hladil břicho a poštipoval citlivé a mazlením ztvrdlé bradavky.

Harry cítil, jak Malfoyovo mužství v jeho nitru klouže dovnitř a ven. Najednou Draco změnil úhel a mladík hlasitě vykřikl, když ucítil, jak tvrdá hlavička naráží do jeho prostaty a hbité prsty se pevněji sevřely kolem penisu.

„Přidej!" zavrtěl boky, rychleji a silněji přirážel na ten nádherný pyj. Merline, to, co s ním Malfoy dělal, překračovalo jeho nejdivočejší fantazie. Cítil se tak plný, roztažený. Euforie a pocit hraničící s šílenstvím z potěšení, se mísil s bolestí, když se do něj Draco znovu a znovu nořil, narážejíc na jeho zadek. Jejich varlata se o sebe otírala, což vyvolávalo chvění a přinášelo pocit, že se všechna nervová zakončení zaměřila pouze na potěšení a nic jiného.

„Tvrději! Sakra, tvrději!" zachraptěl, protože věděl, že stačí několik sekund a dosáhne naplnění, o jakém se mu nikdy nesnilo.

„Pottere, ty jsi tak nemravný." V Dracově hlas se dala zachytit stopa obdivu. „Tvoji fanoušci by byli velmi překvapení, kdyby tě poznali z téhle stránky."

„Neser, Malfoyi", zavrčel Harry, ale to se změnilo na hlasitý výkřik, když Zmijozelův palec promnul citlivou špičku penisu a Blonďákovo kopí ho zasáhlo opravdu tvrdě, až se pod ním zachvěla kolena.

„Takový jazyk v ústech ochránce světla...", Draco se sklonil a lízal ho a kousal na citlivém krku. „Tak bez morálky, vášnivý a horký, úžasně těsný a chvějící se rozkoší..." Harry zavrčel něco nesrozumitelného. Malfoyova slova způsobila, že se cítil, jako by se jeho tělo rozpadlo na tisíc drobných kousků. „Jenom pro mě a jen díky mě."

Draco zaťal zuby do hladké kůže na krku a Harry nevydržel. Z hrudi se mu vydral ochraptělý výkřik. Před očima se mu objevila záře barev a světel a jeho tělo se napjalo pod dojmem toho, že se všechny prožitky nahromadily ve spodní části břicha, v bocích, stehnech a tříslech a v jediném okamžiku vybuchly. Zaklonil hlavu, otevřel ústa, jako by chtěl ještě něco říct, a vystříkl, čímž naplnil Dracovu dlaň svým horkým semenem. Orgasmus dlouhou chvíli otřásal jeho tělem, převalovaly se přes něj další a další vlny ohně, které spalovaly jeho žíly.

Draco tiše zasténal a rychleji pohnul boky. Cítil, jak se svaly uvnitř Pottera křečovitě stáhly a ovinuly jeho penis jako horká a tepající rukavička. Zabořil obličej do prohlubně krku svého partnera a silněji zaťal zuby do rozpálené kůže na krku, jako by chtěl zadržet vlastní výkřik rozkoše. Když ho ovládnul orgasmus, ztratil zbytky kontroly a hlasitě zasténal, třásl se neuvěřitelným potěšením, které zachvátilo jeho tělo. Mužství se konečně osvobodilo z okovů kontroly, ztuhlo a vystříklo horké sperma, kterým až po okraj naplnil ten těsný a přátelský vnitřek.

Draco pomalu vyklouzl z Pottera a sáhl po hůlce. Chvíli spokojeně obdivoval, jak úzký pramínek spermatu pomalu vytéká z milencových útrob, aby si razil cestu mezi hýžděmi, podél varlat až na stehna. Pak rychle vrhnul čistící kouzlo a odstranil tak všechny stopy jejich nedávno prožité euforie.

Všechny, s výjimkou dvou stále se chvějících těl.

Vyčerpaně se zhroutil na koberec a zadíval se do stropu. Vedle se Potter otočil na bok, podepřel si rukou hlavu a zvědavě si ho prohlížel.

„Právě jsem prozkoumal zadek Vyvoleného", zamumlal Draco, jako by byl překvapený.

„Právě mě přefiknul Malfoy. Věř, že to je stejně šokující", odfrknul si Harry.

„Tvoje plebejské způsoby by se pro nás neměly stát zvykem. Chudožení na koberci je pod mou důstojnost."

Harry se zasmál. Jenom Malfoy mohl použít slovo "chudožení" a současně udržet vážnou tvář.

„No a co, hlavně že byla naplněna smlouva", posmíval se Potter. „Doufám, že svatební noc byla pro požadavky magických ministerských papírů dostatečně uspokojivá."

„Já ti nevím", kousl se Draco do rtu a podíval se na něho zpod řas. „Přece jenom, koberec není manželská postel."

„Chceš říct, že ..."

Malfoy zvedl obočí.

„Ložnice, říkáš...", Harry otočil hlavu a zamyšleným pohledem se zadíval na dveře do zeleného pokoje. „No ...", protáhl a vedle sebe uslyšel Zmijozelův tichý smích.

Dvě rozechvělé energie se vznášely a kroužily kolem mužů ležících na koberci. Probouzely touhu, dráždily hmatové smysly, čich i chuť. Vzájemně se zkoumaly, pomalu, ale vytrvale. Jejich účinky měly sílu jedinečného, silného afrodiziaka. Neviditelné, nepostřehnutelné, spřádaly své sítě a přiváděly dva, nic netušící kouzelníky, do euforie a vzrušení. Magická jádra mužů se sjednocovala a vzájemně propojovala. Odsunuly problémy tím, že přinesly tu jednu noc zapomnění a vyvolávaly reakce, které by za jiných okolností vyžadovaly mnohem víc času. Dosud nezávislé moci se učily reagovat na magický podpis druhého, přizpůsobovaly se, poznávaly se a zapamatovávaly. Teprve za několik hodin dosáhne nově vytvořená společná magie svého plného tvaru a stane se soudržným celkem, uklidní se, utiší, a následně navrátí kouzelníkům jejich racionální a klidné myšlení. Rituál součinnosti se naplní a nikdo už tomu nemůže zabránit.


	14. Kapitola 14

14. kapitola

Tmavovlasý muž si pod sebe silněji natlačil zmačkaný polštář a přetáhl si pokrývku přes hlavu, aby si chránil obličej před srpnovým sluncem. Se sténáním se protáhl, cítil jak jeho svaly protestují. Neochotně otevřel jedno oko a ihned ho zamhouřil před nadměrným světlem. Když pominul ospalost, která ho přemáhala navzdory pozdnímu odpoledni, cítil se skvěle. Posadil se, s dalším zasténáním si prohrábnul vlasy trčící na všechny strany a pomalu se rozhlížel po svém županu. Když ho neviděl nikde v dohledu, obrátil se na pravou stranu a překvapivě zjistil, že se opírá o něčí nohu visící z postele. _Co je?_ Očima putoval po lehce svalnatém lýtku, přes světlé stehno, až k mléčnému, šťavnatému zadku a ... prudce vyletěl. Nedbaje na svou nahotu, spěchal do koupelny, kde se opřel o zeď a lapal po dechu.

„Haaarry", zavylo zrcadlo. „Vypadáš, jako bys šukal až do úsvitu!"

„Sklapni, buď tak laskav." Potterovy myšlenky putovaly ke včerejší noci, jak se snažil najít dostatečné vysvětlení pro své chování.

„A pobíháš tu nahý." Zrcadlu ležela nálada majitele _někde_. „Ne, že bych si stěžoval."

„Pošlu tě do Siriova domu", vyhrožoval Harry.

„Přiznej, že bys mě nedokázal nechat v prázdném bytě, samotného, ztraceného, abych zíral na studené dlaždice a padal na mě prach…"

„Daruju tě Hermioně." Muž se konečně odlepil od zdi a rozhodným krokem přešel do sprchy. Odtáhl závěs a otočil kohoutkem na studenou vodu.

„Ale to už bylo hnusný!" utrhlo se na něj zrcadlo. „To mi nemůžeš udělat! Prasknul by mi rám! Nejspíš by si při pohledu na mě cvičila svou řeč. Jsem si víc než jistý, že trpí samomluvou! Rozhodně odmítám viset na stěně jako odraz někoho, kdo rád poslouchá vlastní hlas! A navíc ... Ona má prsa! To je tak neestetické a ..."

Harry přestal vnímat stížnosti zrcadla a ponořil se do myšlenek.

_Měl jsem sex. Na koberci, v posteli a ... Merline! Byla to ta nejžhavější noc v mém životě! Ať na mě někdo vrhne Obliviate ..._

Černovlasý mladík udeřil čelem do mokré zdi. Bylo mu jasné, že musel konzumovat svazek, aby získal právní sílu, ale rozhodně to nemusel udělat takhle.

_A to potom, co jsem mu kázal, že sex bez citů je špatný. Harry, jsi pokrytec!_

„Je to tvůj manžel!"

„Já nemám manžela!" V hlase zrcadla zazněl podezřelý tón. Harry si uvědomil, že poslední větu řekl nahlas. „Jsi si jistý, že jsi při tom píchání neupadl na hlavu? Ne, že bych tě podezříval, že bys byl až takové nemehlo, ale ve víru prožitků ..."

Harry zrcadlo ignoroval, ponořil se zpět do svých myšlenek a přitom si na ruce nalil hojné množství šampónu. Neměl by se stydět? Nevěděl, jak se teď Malfoyovi podívá do očí.

_Zmijozel rozhodně nebyl pasivní._

Možná ne, ale je to Fretka! Je zvyklý na rychlý sex, ale on? On tohle nedělá! S Michaelem to bylo úplně jiné. Měli se rádi, cenili si svého přátelství. A Draco? Draco si neváží nikoho jiného než sebe sama.

Vypnul vodu, vyšel ze sprchy a energicky se utíral. A co jestli toho teď lituje? Co když mu tu noc bude vyčítat? Bude žádat satisfakci ... Při Dobbyho děravých ponožkách, to je tak komplikované.

„Ať mi sklo praskne!" Hlas zrcadla ho přiměl sejmout ručník z obličeje. Tázavě na něho pohlédnul a strnul v polovině pohybu. V zrcadle se odrážela rozespalá tvář jeho manžela. Prudce se otočil a zahalil se ručníkem kolem boků.

„Malfoyi! Co tady u Merlina děláš?!"

„Smilování, Pottere, nemusíš se rozrušovat od samého rána", zabručel muž a pevněji se ovinul prostěradlem. „Jestli jsi po ránu vždycky tak hlučný, budu nucen soucítit s Weasleym, a to mě opravdu naplňuje hrůzou."

Draco na něj kriticky hleděl. Své blonďaté vlasy měl rozcuchané, rty mírně oteklé a na obličeji měl otisk od švu polštáře. Vypadal ... Vypadal jako někdo, kdo právě prožil velmi vášnivou noc. A aby toho nebylo málo, byla to naprostá pravda.

„Harry, víš, že sex ve sprše je jedním z erotických snů většiny dvounohých?" zeptalo se zrcadlo sladkým hlasem.

„Zapomeň", zavrčel a stále nespouštěl oči z Malfoye.

„Ty odporný lháři! Já moc dobře vím, co jsi včera v noci dělal s tím bohem sexu!" povzdechlo si. „A ubohému zavěšenci nechceš věnovat ani trochu potěšení."

„Víš, Potty...", ušklíbnul se Draco ironicky. „Vážně jsem si nemyslel, že si sem sebou přitáhneš tuhle věc. Ty opravdu musíš být lačný po pozornosti."

„Nepřeháněj!" Harry, naštvaný ze dvou stran, utáhnul pevněji ručník kolem boků. „Co tady vůbec děláš?"

„Přišel jsem se osprchovat. To je, zdá se, přirozený řád věcí", pokrčil Zmijozel rameny, přešel kolem něho a zamířil ke sprchovému koutu.

„Nemůžeš u sebe?"

„Pottere, nehodlám se promenádovat po chodbách v tomhle stavu jenom proto, abych tě potěšil, tak mi udělej tu radost a odejdi. Leda, ...", naklonil hlavu a hleděl na něho s otevřenou provokací, „…že se chceš dívat."

Harry si odfrkl a vykročil ke dveřím. Vůbec se nechtěl dívat! Copak nahého Fretčáka už neviděl?

_Ve sprše? Pod tekoucí vodou? Ne._

„Do prdele, to manželství je tak matoucí", povzdechl si hořce. Rozčileně vzal za kliku a vrhnul zlostný pohled na nevinné zrcadlo. V tu chvíli za sebou uslyšel zašustění padající látky.

„Sladký Merline", zasípalo zrcadlo a ... zapařilo se.

Harry zařval zlostí, vypadl z místnosti a zabouchl za sebou hlasitě dveře. Byl by přísahal, že zlacený rám zrcadla se zavlnil.

...

Draco mířil rychlým krokem do sklepení. Ve skutečnosti si název "sklepení" spojoval s tmavými, ponurými chodbami, podobným těm v Bradavicích, ale tady to bylo jiné. Stěny ze světlého kamene osvětlovaly magické pochodně, obrazy na stěnách mezi sebou rozmlouvaly a vesele se smály. Občas bylo slyšet řinčení mečů, když rytíři ve zlatých zbrojích pořádali souboje. Také se tu rozléhaly pijácké písně bardů za doprovodu hihňání rozjařených dam. Zmijozel konstatoval, že pokud se týká jeho nepříliš přátelské nálady, je tady příliš světla a příliš veselo.

Magické ochrany před Snapovým bytem ho propustily s pocitem jemného tření o kůži. Obraz, na kterém se hrdý orel posměšně díval na lovce stojícího pod stromem, se s tichým zašustěním posunul.

Muž, který seděl za stolem a četl nějaké papíry, zvedl hlavu a vážně se podíval na příchozího.

„Vypadáš jako oběť osudu", řekl nakonec a ukázal na jedno z křesel, stojících u krbu.

„Díky, Severusi, taky tě rád vidím", odfrknul si Draco, zaujal své místo a hned sáhnul po výtisku Denního věštce, který ležel na stolku. „Vidím, že reportéři neztráceli čas", povzdechl si při pohledu na titulní stranu novin, na které právě on a Potter opouštěli svatební komnatu. Na fotografii dole vířili v rytmu valčíku uprostřed velkého sálu. „Myslím si to jenom já, že náš Vyvolený vypadá trochu zmateně?"

„Potter vždycky vypadá zmateně." Snape se s šálkem kouřící kávy usadil proti němu. „Všechno vyřízeno?"

„Samozřejmě, za koho mě máš", Draco zvedl noviny a zakryl si tvář.

„Překvapuje mě, že ještě můžeš fungovat. Že by se Potter aspoň jednou choval normálně a nevrhnul na tebe kletbu už jenom za samotnou myšlenku na zkažení jeho ctnostné osoby?"

„Neřekl bych normálně, stejně jako bych na tvém místě nesázel, že byl svatý chlapec bez poskvrnky", povzdychl si a odložil Věštce na stůl.

„Ach, takže noviny o jeho dobytí mluvily pravdu. Slečna Ginevra vypadala poněkud zdrceně", Severus se napil kávy a zlomyslně se zašklebil.

„Vypusťme otázku Weasleyovky." Malfoy si upravil šaty, pohodlněji se usadil a přeložil si nohu přes nohu. „Potter se jí nikdy nedotkl. Jemně řečeno, nebyla jeho gusto."

Snape zvedl obočí a zvědavě se na kmotřence zahleděl.

„Nemá rád zrzavé ženy?"

„Pokud z toho prohlášení vyjmeš slovo "zrzavé", tak zbytek se shoduje", usmál se mladík.

„Oh ..."

„Severusi, tak omezená forma projevu se k tobě nehodí", prohlásil posměšně.

„Takže pan Potter upřednostňuje..."

„Muže", dokončil klidně Draco. „Což mi, přiznávám, značně zjednodušilo život."

„A ta noc ..."

„Byla jednou z nejlepších v mém životě, ačkoli mi to přiznání způsobuje jisté psychické nepohodlí." Malfoy zvedl ruku a prohlížel si své pěstěné nehty.

„No, jsem rád, že tě vidím v dobrém zdravotním stavu. Tvůj výraz v obličeji mě přinejmenším oklamal. Nevypadáš na někoho, kdo právě prožil hmm ... jak jsi to popsal, nejlepší noc tvého života. To vytváří dobré podmínky pro sjednocení, i když to říkám velmi nerad."

„Nic to nevytváří." Draco sklonil ruku a kousl se nervózně do rtu.

„Tomu nerozumím."

„Nemusíš."

„Draco!"

„No dobře!" Mladík vstal a přistoupil ke stolu, zvedl jeden z pergamenů a ledabyle si ho prohlížel. „Potter je nevychovaný hulvát, ráno mě vyhodil. Chápeš to? Mě!"

„Přikázal ti opustil jeho ložnici, jestli tomu dobře rozumím...", zavrtěl hlavou Snape.

„Ne tak docela. Prostě se zeptal, proč se musím sprchovat u něho. Připadal jsem si jako použitá věc, která se odhazuje. Věř mi, to nebylo milé. Pouze vlastní sebekontrole vděčím za to, že jsem ho neproklel."

Severus ho sledoval s pobavením i mírným znepokojením, které číhalo v koutcích očí.

„Co jsi čekal? Polibek na dobré ráno? Promiň, Draco, ale to, že ta noc k svému překvapení nedopadla jako katastrofa, nemusí nutně znamenat, že ti Potter, okouzlený tvým tělem, začne nosit snídaně do postele."

„Pojďme změnit téma, nemám zájem o tvůj výsměch. Nech si to pro své budoucí studenty." Draco se k němu netrpělivě obrátil. „Co teď?"

„Máš problém." Snape okamžitě věděl, o čem kmotřenec mluví. „Magické svazky jsou velmi vzácné a prakticky nerozbitné."

„Skvělé! Takže jsem na Pottera uvázaný na celý život?" Malfoy lehce zezelenal ve tváři. „Musí být nějaký způsob!"

„Smrt jednoho z manželů?", navrhnul muž.

„Och, v zásadě to není tak špatný nápad, obětuji se a udusím Pottera polštářem. Nevtipkuj, musíme něco udělat. Nehodlám se s Vyvoleným obtěžovat celý život."

„Polštářem?" Snape se na něho podíval s odporem. „Vždycky jsem tvrdil, že ty mudlovské knihy na tebe mají špatný vliv. Vraťme se zpět k tématu ...", vzdychl a dlouhými prsty si promnul spánky. „Samozřejmě prostuduji ve starých spisech vše o rituálech magických spojení, ale pokud si vzpomínám, tak byl pouze jeden případ rozvodu. Skončil tragicky pro oba manžele."

„Skvělé, to mě naplňuje nadšením." Draco mávl rukou a přivolal si talíř s ovocem. „Když jsem naštvaný, dostávám hlad", zamumlal, když viděl překvapený výraz na Severusově tváři.

„Odkdy ti bezhůlková magie nedělá problém?"

Malfoy zamrkal a překvapeně se podíval na talíři.

„Nepřemýšlel jsem o tom, prostě jsem jenom chtěl ty hrozny... Ale když se ptáš... Poprvé se to stalo minulou noc, ráno jsem tomu nevěnoval pozornost, až teď... Nevím, jak to, že najednou...", vyskočil z křesla a začal nervózně kroužit po místnosti. „Něco se muselo stát!"

„To něco se jmenuje Potter", ušklíbl se mírně Snape. „Zdá se, že ve chvíli spojení vašich mocí se jeho schopnosti staly dostupné i pro tebe. To je svým způsobem fascinující."

„Takže Potter..."

„Ano, s největší pravděpodobností dokáže to, co ty. I když, pokud jde o něho ...", na chvíli zaváhal. „Tvůj manžel byl už dřív velmi silný."

„Chceš říct, že si změny dokonce ani nemusí všimnout", konstatoval kysele mladší Zmijozel.

„Mám-li být upřímný, tak ano."

„Připomeň mi, že se na tebe mám obrátit, až zas někdy budu hledat útěchu."

Snape protočil oči a sáhl po hroznu. Chvíli ho obracel v prstech, nad něčím uvažoval, pak se podíval na svého kmotřence a v jeho černých očích se objevila spokojenost.

„Dívej se na to jako na dar, nejeden kouzelník sní o moci Zlatého chlapce."

„Lžíce medu v sudu dehtu", odfrkl. „Nevím, jestli je to dostatečné odškodnění. Musím se nějak vybít, mám pocit, jako kdyby mě něco těžkého přimáčklo k zemi." Vstal a šel ke dveřím. „Myslím, že návštěva starého přítele je skvělý nápad."

„Draco!" Severusův hlas ho zadržel na místě. „Zřejmě o magickém poutu nevíš všechno. Dovol, abych tě informoval..."

...

Harry vešel do jídelny a nervózně se rozhlédl kolem sebe. S úlevou si oddechl, když Ginny nikde neviděl. Ve chvíli, kdy Malfoy opustil jeho pokoje, vrátily se události předešlého dne s dvojnásobnou silou. V hlavě měl zmatek a nevěděl, co si má o tom všem myslet. Dívčino konání ho opravdu zaskočilo. Samozřejmě věděl, že k němu cítila něco hlubšího, ale nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že by ji vedlo k takovému jednání. To, jak jí vyhrožoval, v něm probouzelo nechuť k sobě samotnému. Jako bystrozor byl občas nucen sáhnout k násilnějším metodám, zvláště během výslechů, ale nikdy nikoho nemučil. _Tormente_ rozhodně nebyl jeho oblíbeným přesvědčovacím prostředkem. Chtěl jen vetřelce vyděsit, aby mluvil. Byl naštvaný a možná zareagoval přehnaně.

Povzdechl si a posadil se ke stolu. Krátce se přivítal s dvojčaty a Ronem, kteří tam seděli. Hermiona stála u okna a rozmlouvala s rodiči Weasleyovými a Lupinem.

„Tak?" podíval se na něho přítel soustředěně.

„Tak co?" předstíral, že nerozumí otázce.

„Žiješ", pokrčil Ron rameny a Fred s Georgem se přisunuli blíž, aby jim neuniklo ani slovo z té velmi intelektuální konverzace.

„Už jsi mi kopal hrob?" Harry si na talíř naložil toust a několik plátků sýra. Neměl hlad.

„Jestli tomu rozumím, Malfoy se má taky dobře?", jeho otázka zněla spíš jako konstatování.

„Když jsem ho viděl naposledy, byl živý a zdravý."

„Och ...", Ron očividně očekával podrobnější popis a byl zklamaný. „No, ale ..."

Jeho řeč byla přerušena přilétající sovou. Pták měl šedo-černé peří a k jeho nožce byla přivázaná zlatá obálka. Přistál před Harrym a jemně ho šťouchl zobákem do ruky. Mladík odvázal zásilku a nabídl mu kousek chleba.

„To je z ministerstva", prohlásil při pohledu na adresu odesílatele.

„Já vím", Ron, trochu zelený ve tváři, odsunul talíř s jídlem. „V takových obálkách zasílají potvrzení o platnosti svazku."

„Jak... nenápadné", zamumlal Harry a zasunul obálku do kapsy. Nehodlal ji otevírat u stolu.

„Haaarrry ...", zamrkal na něho Fred a ovíval se rukou. „Ty hřebče!"

„Prozraď nám, kdo byl nahoře? Máme paní Potterovou nebo paní Malfoyovou?", George si podepřel bradu dlaní a zíral na černovlasého mladíka toužebným pohledem.

„Bylo to dlouhé a intenzivní, nebo jsi mu hodil pytel na hlavu a s výkřikem "Za vlast" jsi se obětoval pro dobro lidstva?"

Harry nevěděl, jestli se má začít smát, nebo plakat. Dvojčatům slovo "takt" nic neříkalo a společně byli horší než španělské inkvizice. Podíval na Rona, který vypadal, jako by snědl něco velmi nestravitelného.

„Je Malfoy všude tak bledý?"

„Štíhlý?"

„Jemný?"

„Je přírodní blonďák?"

„Viděl jsi všechen porost Fretky?"

„Myslíš, že tam ho má taky?"

„No... ale třeba si pomáhá holícím kouzlem, nebo mu možná nenarostlo?"

„Aristokrati to možná nemají?"

„Nevím, nikdy jsem nebyl s aristokratem."

„A zbytek měl?"

„Většinou."

„Frede?" Harry konečně přišel k sobě a přerušil tuto bizarní výměnu názorů.

„Co?" podívalo se na něho dvojče tázavě. Vedle přešel Ron ze zelené do světle fialové.

„Neřekl jsi právě, že..."

„Spím s muži? Myslel jsem, že to každý ví", pokrčil mladík rameny.

„Já jsem to nevěděl!" Jeho mladší bratr chtěl zřejmě zakřičet, ale vyšlo z něho jen ochraptělé zasípání.

„Protože ty, Ronánku, jsi jako tlustočerv na salátovém záhonu. Je to slepé, hluché a těžko chápající."

„No ...", potřásl Fred hlavou. „Jednou jsem byl v mudlovském kině, tam byl takový bezva film o robotech. Ty to máš podobné, reaguješ jen na slova jídlo a famfrpál."

„Byl jsi v mudlovském kině?" Harry byl evidentně překvapený.

„Jo, jednou jsem chodil s mudlou", zazubil se šťastně starší Weasley.

„Vážně? A nepoznal, že jsi čaroděj?" Potter už zapomněl na předchozí rozmluvu dvojčat, jak byl tím objevem zaujatý.

„Bylo to těžké, ale poradil jsem si, ale pak jsem potkal Rufuse a rozešli jsme se."

„Takže teď máš partnera kouzelníka?"

„Je to míň obtížné."

„Ty jsi gay?" podařilo se Ronovi konečně zakřičet.

„Ano", odpověděl Harry automaticky současně s Fredem a příliš nevěnoval pozornost svému okolí.

U stolu zavládlo ticho.

Tři páry očí se na Vyvoleného dívaly s jasným překvapením a nevírou.

„Harry ...", polkl nasucho přítel a otočil se k němu. V očích měl čistý, ničím neředěný šok.

„No kámo, kdybych to věděl dřív..." Fred táhle zahvízdal. George se zaklonil na židli a začal se smát jako potrefený.

„Malfoy teda věděl, co dělá", zalapal po dechu, skoro se dusil.

„Takže Fretka taky?!" Ron byl blízko mrtvice. „Ale Harry, no... Harry ..."

„Co Harry?" zamručel Harry netrpělivě. Rozhodně nechtěl svého kamaráda o své orientaci informovat zrovna takhle. „A jak víte, že Draco..."

„Draco?" zrzek zalapal po dechu. Skutečnost, že Zlatý chlapec vyslovil jméno jejich největšího nepřítele, zřejmě překročilo mez jeho odolnosti, takže se začal houpat na židli a vypadal při tom jako osiřelé dítě.

„Potty, už ti někdo řekl, že jsi osel?" pronesl Fred a protahoval samohlásky v naprosto malfoyovském stylu. „A nedívej se na mě těma velkýma zelenýma očima, nebo se začnu červenat a já nesnáším červenání", dodal a pak pokračoval normálním hlasem. „Malfoy je naprosto zjevný."

„Merline...", zhoupnul se Ron ještě víc.

„Zřejmě se dobře bavíte", dorazila ke stolu Hermiona, současně se zbytkem společnosti.

„Harry je gay", informoval je nadšeně George a Potter se chtěl v tu chvíli propadnout pod zem.

„Harry! To je úžasné!" usmála se Hermiona potěšeně.

Z místa, kde seděl Ron, se ozval rachot padající židle.

...

Krátce po jejich rozhovoru došel Potter k závěru, že Malfoyovu orientaci znali všichni, kromě něho a Rona. Jedinou útěchou byl fakt, že teď nikdo nepochyboval o tom, že do tohoto svazku šel Harry s otevřenýma očima a vypadalo to, že to dobře věděl. Ani se je nesnažil vyvést je z omylu. Nakonec, kolikrát v jeden den ze sebe můžete udělat blázna?

Když kráčel do svých pokojů, přemýšlel o své budoucnosti. Když je teď Malfoyův manžel, neznamená to, že by měli bydlet spolu? Upřímně řečeno, život s Dracem si nedokázal představit. Společné pokoje, snídaně, konverzace. Ne, to rozhodně překračovalo hranice jeho představivosti. Měl pocit, že ráno Zmijozela nějak urazil, ale při zpětné analýze celého koupelnového rozhovoru, na svém chování nenašel nic špatného. Přece Draco nemohl čekat, že se mu na přivítanou vrhne kolem krku. Nebo to očekával?

„Ne, určitě ne", zabručel si, když zdolával poslední schody.

„Pottere, copak ti osamělost po odjezdu Weasleyových pomíchala poslední zbytky rozumu, které ti zbývají?"

„O co ti jde?" povzdechl si. Nechtěl bojovat.

„Mluvit sám se sebou je první známkou šílenství", zkřížil Draco ruce na prsou. Počkal, až ho Harry dojde a pak šli společně k pokojům.

„Hele, nechci se hádat." Černovlasý mladík zašeptal heslo a vešel do svých pokojů.

„Neignoruj mě!" Malfoy vešel za ním a se zarputilým obličej se zastavil uprostřed obývacího pokoje.

„To jsem neměl v úmyslu."

„Samozřejmě, že měl! Nejsi tu jediný s pohnojeným osudem. Jsme v tom oba, ať se ti to líbí nebo ne."

„Vím o tom až moc dobře", zavrčel.

„Takže víš, že..."

„Ž e co? Že jsem s tebou svázaný? Samozřejmě. Naplňuje mě to neskutečnou hrůzou, ale uvnitř stále živím naději, že to budeme schopni nějak zvrátit."

„Spojila nás magie, to není tak jednoduché", zamračil se Draco. „Nevím, jestli je to vůbec možné."

„Och... úžasné", Harry se posadil na okraj pohovky a zabořil obličej do dlaní. „Řekni mi, Malfoyi, věděl jsi to?"

„O spojení mocí? Ano", přiznal neochotně Zmijozel. „Je to stará rituální přísaha, velmi nebezpečná. Pokud se něco pokazí, může zabít nebo úplně zbavit magie."

„Tak proč?" zvedl Potter hlavu a vyčítavě na něho hleděl. „Proč jsi tu frašku nezastavil?"

„Měl jsem své důvody", řekl blonďák.

„Důvody? Jaké kurva důvody pro tebe byly tak důležité, ty jsi podstoupil takové riziko?" Harryho hlas se třásl těžce potlačovaným vztekem. „Peníze? Tolik ti bylo líto bohatství, které jsi do té školy investoval, že jsi se rozhodl zničit naše životy?"

„Ty mě opravdu nenávidíš, viď?", naklonil Draco hlavu a zkoumavě ho pozoroval. „Jako každý chlap, bez ohledu na to co říkáš, neodhodíš šanci na dobré šukání, ale nic víc se ti do hlavy nevejde."

„Tak to není!"

„A jak?! Jak, sakra? Myslíš si, že jsem z toho nadšený? Myslíš si, že jsem štěstím bez sebe, protože jsem vyhrál ikonu kouzelnického světa? Vážně, i když mám velké ambice, tak manželství s tebou je poslední věc, kterou bych pro peníze nebo slávu udělal!" otočil se a rychle kráčel k baru, aby si nalil sklenku koňaku. „Kurva, kvůli tobě se stanu alkoholikem", zavrčel a všechno vypil jedním douškem.

„Nesvaluj vinu na mě, kdybych věděl... Kdybych to tušil, nikdy bych tu přísahu nevyslovil!" třásl se Harry vztekem. „A není to tak, že bych tě nenáviděl. Možná kdysi to tak bylo, ale teď už tě jen nemám rád. Troufám si říct, že ty taky nechceš každodenně koukat na můj obličej, takže nechápu, proč jsi udělal takové závažné rozhodnutí za nás oba. Musel jsi vědět, že nemám ponětí, do čeho jsem se dostal!"

„V noci jsi si nestěžoval." Malfoy položil sklenici na pult a otočil se k němu.

„To byl sex! Obyčejné šukání! Není důležité jak dobré, ale tohle lidi nespojuje! Nezpůsobí, že se do sebe zamilují, protože zažili nejlepší orgasmus svého života!"

„Máš pravdu, nezpůsobí", souhlasil muž.

„Tak proč...?"

„Řekl jsem ti, že jsem měl své důvody."

„Seru na tvoje důvody, nerozumím jim, tak mi to sakra vysvětli!" zařval vztekle.

„Ta škola je důležitá, je bezpečná..."

„Bezpečná?"

„Musím se dívat do budoucnosti. Jednou ti to vysvětlím."

„Merline, ty jsi takový sobec!" povzdech si Harry a prohrábl si vlasy. „Myslíš jenom na sebe."

„V tomto případě nejen na sebe", zašeptal Draco jakoby pro sebe.

„A co teď? Budeme celý život předstírat, že je všechno v pořádku? Žít vedle sebe, ale ve skutečnosti spolu nežít? A co když jednou opravdu potkáme někdo, koho bychom mohli milovat? Nevím, jestli budu schopen zničit té osobě život tím, že se s ní budu stýkat tajně, na chvilku zapomnění."

„Nebudeš moci." Malfoy odvrátil hlavu a zadíval se na protější zeď.

„Asi ne..."

„To jsem nemyslel. Nebudeš moct mít ty okamžiky zapomnění, pateticky řečeno, jsi nucen k věrnosti."

Harry se na něho vyplašeně podíval.

„Nedonutíš mě..."

„Já?" odfrknul si Draco. „Věř mi, Pottere, kdyby bylo po mém, byl bych se teď s jedním ze svých přátel a oddával se chvilkám rozkoši, abych na tenhle mizerný svazek zapomněl. To magie! Magie nám to nedovolí. Stručně řečeno, jestli se dobrovolně nerozhodneš pro celibát, což mi upřímně zní směšně, jsme odkázáni sami na sebe."

„Merline ...", zasténal zničeně Harry. „To je tak paranoidní."

„Věř mi, já jsem šokovaný stejně jako ty."

„Tohle jsi nevěděl?"

„Dověděl jsem se to před chvílí."

„Nedá se to nějak obejít?" Harry nemohl uvěřit tomu, co slyšel.

„Měl bych se cítit uraženy", zašklebil se Draco. „ Den po svatbě a ty už myslíš na nevěru. Ne, nedá se to obejít. Pojí nás vazba moci. Když se s někým miluješ, uvolňuješ svou magii, to se nedá ovládat. Energie je úzce spjata s mocí a ta ti nedovolí, abys se spojil s někým, kdo s tebou není kompatibilní."

„Ty jsi ..."

„Ano, já jsem. Naše magická jádra se sloučila, já jsem klíč od zámku. Je mi líto, ale jiné dveře neotevřeš. Energie okamžitě vycítí magický podpis jiného kouzelníka a odmítne ji."

„Takže co? Nepostaví se mi?" zasmál se hystericky Harry.

„Nebuď vulgární. Nemám ponětí, jak to funguje. Může to ublížit tvému partnerovi, může to ublížit tobě, možná... jak jsi naznačil, způsobí, že nebudeš schopen."

„Je mi dvacet dva let, Malfoyi. Kdybych měl v úmyslu žít v celibátu, stal bych se mnichem!"

Draco se na něho podíval s ironií.

„Byl to opravdu nejlepší orgasmus tvého života?" zeptal se s pozvednutým obočím.

„Velmi vtipné." Harry děkoval Merlinovi za svou snědou pleť, která zakryla jeho červenání.

„Já nevím jak ty, ale já jsem nebyl stvořen pro to, abych byl mnichem", pokrčil rameny Zmijozel.

„Takže jak? Měli bychom..."

„Víceméně, pokud nemáš touhu posilovat svaly na jedné ruce", protočil Malfoy oči. „Prober se, Pottere, jsme na sebe odkázáni."

„A co ty?" podíval se na něho Nebelvír zvědavě.

„Já? Nemám rád vynucený sex, moji partneři byli obvykle nadšení. Pokud se rozhodneš pro abstinenci, nejspíš tě prokleju."

„No ... to je velmi motivující, máš neuvěřitelný dar přesvědčování", odfrknul černovlasý mladík.

„Jsem prostě jen praktický, vždycky jsem dokázal oddělit ložnici od každodenního života."

„To je cynické."

„Nikdo netvrdil, že život je pohádka."

„S tebou po svém boku?" Harry vstal a přešel k baru, ale místo koňaku si nalil vysokou sklenici džusu. „Nemožné."

„Oba se shodujeme v tom, že si jdeme na nervy. Současně však... což včerejší noc dokázala, hmm... můžeme spolupracovat."

„Nabízíš mi klid zbraní, Malfoyi?" Zlatý chlapec zvedl svou sklenici ke rtům a přes sklo si muže prohlížel.

„S velkou bolestí musím uznat, že tvá panensky neposkvrněná mysl se občas probudí z letargie. To neznamená, že tě budu mít najednou rád, nic si nenalhávej. Ale okolnosti, ve kterých se nacházíme, nás poněkud nutí dělat jisté ústupky."

„Chápu", přikývl Harry, když pozorně vyslechnul Zmijozelova slova.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že jsme se rozhodli pro tento riskantní krok a jsme v tom oba, přál bych si, aby si se aspoň pokusil zachovat zdání na veřejnosti."

„To je jasné", zamumlal Potter. „Ale nevzbuzuje to ve mně příliš mnoho optimismu."

„V této souvislosti jsme se shodli."

„Chystáš se ke mně nastěhovat?" Harry se nemohl udržet, aby nepoložil tuhle otázku.

„Oddělené ložnice jsou ve vyšších kruzích dokonce žádoucí prvek." Draco přešel k baru a nalil si sklenici džusu. „Myslím, že si můžeme dovolit trochu soukromí a nechat naše pokoje beze změny."

„Takže ty u sebe, já u sebe?" ujišťoval se Potter.

„Přesně tak, pokud ...", Malfoy se na něho obrátil a vyzývavě povytáhl obočí. „Pokud bys nechtěl, abych trávil noci s tebou."

„Nevím, kde jsi přišel na takový nápad", odfrknul Harry a odvrátil hlavu.

„Pottere!" To jedno slovo vyjadřovalo vše.

„Nelichoť si."

„Pottere..."

„A přestaň dokola opakovat moje jméno!"

„Víš, v čem je tvůj problém? Stydíš se přiznat, že ti v noci bylo skvěle", Malfoyovi se mírně zvedl koutek úst.

„Včerejší noc ..."

„Byla ...", zavrněl Draco.

„Nedorozumění."

„Ha!"

„Byla to pracovní nehoda."

„Ha!"

„Draco!"

„No prosím, znáš moje jméno", odfrkl si. „Zlatý chlapče, i když to popíráš, včerejší noc byla něčím, na co dlouho nezapomeneš."

„Mluvil jsi o sobě, ne?" zašklebil se Harry, ale pak zvážněl, když viděl, jak se Malfoy pohnul jeho směrem. Zaťal pěsti, když ucítil tu povědomou vůni. Zmijozel se zastavil těsně před ním, mírně se naklonil dopředu a když se jeho rty přiblížily k jeho uchu, ucítil něco jako elektrický šok, který prošel podél jeho páteře.

„Poslední noc jsi se svíjel a sténal na tomhle koberci. Tvoje tělo bylo jeden chtíč, vzdychal si a prosil o víc. Včera v noci jsem ti dovolil vzít si mě v posteli, objímal jsem tě nohama a ty jsi mě poháněl tím, že jsi vydával zvuky svědčící o nadpozemské rozkoši. Minulou noc jsi uzavřel smlouvu s ďáblem, prodal jsi mi svou duši, stejně jako já jsem ti prodal svou, podepsali jsme pekelný úpis. Nelze utéct, nelze zapomenout. Takže otázka zní: chceš víc, Harry?"

ooOoo


	15. Kapitola 15

15. kapitola

Hlavní učitelský stůl pokrýval bílý ubrus, po obvodu zdobený výšivkou znázorňující modré růže. Harry seděl uprostřed a pozoroval Hermionu, která vedla dlouhou řadu studentů směrem k místu, kde se měl konat obřad třídění studentů.

Na stupínku, pár metrů od něho, stál starý artefakt se symboly magických prvků.

Dlouho uvažovali nad tím, jakým způsobem budou třídění provádět a nakonec, k překvapení všech, vyřešila situaci Nevillova babička, která jim po rozhovoru se svým vnukem poskytla tento vzácný předmět. Ukázalo se, že byl v jejich rodině už mnoho let, protože otec paní Longbottomové si ho kdysi přivez z Egypta, jako dar od místního vládce.

Artefakt měl tvar kulatého talíře, na jehož okrajích byly umístěny křišťálové symboly země, vzduchu, vody a ohně. Uprostřed se nacházela prohlubeň, do které se kladla dlaň. V dávných dobách žili u dvora mágové, kteří se specializovali na konkrétní formu magie, takže díky tomuto předmětu mohl každý adept určit své předurčení na formu vzdělání, na kterou se měl zaměřit.

Artefakt byl jedinečný a nesmírně cenný. Dar paní Longbottomové se Harryho velmi dotkl, zejména proto, že starší žena za něj nic nežádala. Vysvětlila mu, že rodinný poklad se nemohl dostat do lepších rukou a teď konečně naplní své poslání. Navíc pronesla řeč o síle přátelství a věrnosti, které Potter projevil jejímu vnukovi. Bylo zřejmé, že byla nesmírně hrdá na to, že se Neville stal profesorem na škole, která patřila Vyvolenému.

Harry zadržel dech, když první studentka přistoupila k artefaktu a opatrně položila ruku na střed. Symboly zablikaly a zavířily několikrát dokola, potom tři z nich zhasly a umožnily křišťálu, který symbolizoval vodu, zaplát jasným modrým světlem.

Dívka překvapeně zamrkala a nejistě se rozhlédla po místnosti, načež zastavila svůj pohled na Hermioně, která kývla na Daphne. Zmijozelka okamžitě přešla k dítěti a odvedla ho ke stolu, nad nímž hrdě plápolal praporem s lesknoucí se kapkou vody.

Daphne Greengrassová se stala vedoucí koleje vody den předtím, kdy se na schůzi hlasovalo o otázkách třídění. Péče o kolej země se ujal Neville, ohně - Hermiona a vzduchu - Quarion.

Ustanovení Nevilla vedoucím koleje Terran okomentoval Malfoy po svém prohlášením, že Longbottom je konečně tam, kde měl od začátku být. Jako vždy uplatňoval svá vlastní srovnání a kolej země vnímal jako ekvivalent Mrzimoru.

Třídění trvalo přes dvě hodiny. Tři ročníky, které sestávaly z více než 200 studentů, se konečně usadily na svých místech, rozhlížely se kolem sebe a seznamovaly se s novými přáteli. Protože sem nevedla železniční trať, dostaly se děti na místo pomocí přenášedel, které byly připojeny k dopisům, společně se seznamy knih a pomůcek potřebných k výuce. Podle Rona se ty dopisy ničím nelišily od toho, který obdržel ve svých jedenácti letech, s výjimkou toho, že na jeho dolním okraji byl podpis Harryho.

„Hned je zřejmé, které pocházejí z dobrých rodin a které byly sebrány z ulice", odfrknul si Draco a přerušil tak Harryho myšlenky.

„Máš s tím nějaký problém?", podíval se na něho zlostně Harry. Uniformy, ve tvaru dlouhých, temně modrých hábitů s kapucí a znakem koleje na hrudi, byly doručeny předchozí den a čekaly na děti v jejich ložnicích. Potter věděl, že někteří z nich si jejich koupi nemohli dovolit a on nechtěl, aby se opakovala situace s plesem při Turnaji tří kouzelníků, na kterém se Ron prezentoval v prapodivných šatech a vystavil se tak posměchu některých studentů. Proto najal švadlenu, která všem ušila stejné oblečení, aby se chudší mládež mohla cítit pohodlně. Jeden ze sponzorů také dodal odpovídající množství knih, kotlíků a dalších věcí, které byly potřebné k výuce. Potter se rozhodl, že poškozeným knihám nebo starým brkům chudších studentů, se nikdo vysmívat nebude. Společnými silami se s Ronem, Nevillem a Hermionou, snažili tyto rozdíly zmírnit, jak jen to bylo možné.

Bohužel, v této chvíli byly děti stále ještě oblečené ve svých domácích šatech a ač nerad, musel přiznat, že obrovský rozdíl mezi studenty z dětských domovů a chudých rodin a mezi aristokraty, se dal rozeznat na první pohled. Ke své obrovské lítosti nemohl přijmout všechny, protože některé rodiny se nechtěly vzdát levné pracovní síly. Ve škole však byli studenti, kteří disponovali jistou magickou silou, což jim umožní začít na stejné úrovni. Zbytek záleží na nich samých a jejich snažení.

Mladík si uvědomoval, že střetům se vyhnout nemůžou. Mrňata, vychovávaná v různých podmínkách, měla vštěpená různá pravidla. Jedni byli rozmazlení a zvyklí na obskakování, druzí byli nuceni se o sebe od útlého věku postarat sami, často za použití pěstí a křiku. Věděl, že to bude těžké, ale doufal, že to zvládnou a společnými silami si nějak poradí.

„Já? Problém? Žádný", pokrčil Malfoy rameny. „Jen přemýšlím, jak si spratci z chudobince poradí v civilizovaném prostředí. Už teď se kolem sebe rozhlížejí, jako kdyby je vypustili z klecí."

„Zvyknou si a my jim v tom pomůžeme", zabručel Harry. „Neber je, jakoby byli zvířata. To, že někdo vyrůstal v sirotčinci, ho nevylučuje jako člověka a nezbavuje ho inteligence. Nevím jak kdo, ale ty bys o tom měl vědět nejlépe", zašeptal a významně na něho pohlédl.

Draco otevřel ústa, protože chtěl něco říct, ale nakonec to zůstalo jen u pokrčení ramen. O chvíli později Harry zjistil, že se Zmijozel dívá na jedno z nejchudších dětí, které malou dlaní uchváceně hladilo elegantní materiál neposkvrněného ubrusu. Harry se mohl jen dohadovat, na co blonďák v tu chvíli myslí.

Jejich vztah byl nejpodivnější věcí, která se mu kdy stala. Přes den se stále hádali kvůli každé jednotlivé věci. Malfoy byl kretén a sobecký blbec, který mu lezl na nervy. Občas ho svrběla ruka tak, že chtěl vytáhnout hůlku a proklít ho. Zvláště, když zas vypustil jeden ze svých narcistických monologů. Ale v noci ...

Harry skutečně nevěděl, jak si to má vysvětlit. Noci byly horoucí, vášnivé a plné divokého sexu. Pouhá Dracova přítomnost v jeho ložnici probouzela smysly a měl pocit, že ve chvíli, kdy se ho zaplaví Zmijozelova vůně, když pod prsty ucítí texturu jeho kůže, jeho vědomí ovládne pouze jediná myšlenka, která zastíní celou realitu.

Někdy měl dojem, že Malfoy je tím stejně překvapený jako on. Zejména, když se na něj potom díval svýma zachmuřenýma očima, jako by nemohl uvěřit, že se opět nechal unést a strávil v tom šílenství půlku noci. Podle Zlatého chlapce byla celá tahle situace divná a podezřelá.

Někdy měl chuť seslat na vlastní jídlo kouzlo, které odhalí jedy a afrodiziaka, ale udržel se, protože se nechtěl definitivně poddat paranoie.

„_To jsem nebyl já", _chtěl křičet, když se z jeho hrdla opět dralo sténání a prosby o víc. „_Já se tak nechovám! Potřebuji city! Lásku ... A tohle ... Tohle je jen živočišný sexu pro uspokojení, nic víc!"_ Tyto myšlenky však uletěly, jakmile ucítil Dracův dotek na kůži a vůně jeho těla ho sváděla a přiváděla k šílenství.

S příchodem rána se vracela logika, rozpaky a nepochopení sebe sama a svého milence. Malfoy se oblékal a vracel se do svých pokojů, a přitom vypadal, jako by utíkal od toho, co dělal v noci. Harry ho stále častěji přichytil, že na něho podezíravě hledí, jako by vinu za všechno svaloval na něj. Rozhodně si o tom potřeboval s někým promluvit. Otázka zněla – s kým ...

„Pottere!" Malfoyův loket se mu zabořil do žeber a vytrhnul ho ze zamyšlení.

„Co?" podíval se na něho nepřítomně.

„Všichni čekají", pokynul Draco pohybem hlavy významně do sálu.

Projev, no jo. Musel pronést řeč. Vstal ze svého křesla, rozhlédl se po místnosti a tiše si odkašlal. Všechny oči se na něho s očekáváním obrátily.

„Eee ..."

Draco zavrčel pod vousy něco nelichotivého. Harry s toho vyrozuměl pouze dvě slova: Idiot a bohyně. V jaké spojitosti – nevěděl. Z leva k němu dolehlo Snapovo tiché odfrknutí. Rozhodně by se měl sebrat.

„Ehm", odkašlal si, aby zakryl vlastní nešikovnost. „Rád bych Vás přivítal na Emeraldfogu, hradě, který bude od nynějška vaším novým domovem na dalších sedm let. Snad abych pro začátek představil pedagogický sbor, zleva: Terry Boot, profesor Přeměňování, pod jeho vedením se naučíte vše o přeměnách. Profesor Neville Longbottom bude učit Bylinářství a málokdo ví víc o všech bylinách a rostlinách. Profesorka Hermiona Grangerová vás seznámí se základy Numerologie a profesor Ronald Weasley vás naučí létat na koštěti a bude trénovat Famfrpálové týmy." Po místnosti se rozlehlo mumlání vzrušených hlasů, když Ron vesele zamával.

„Profesor Justin Finch-Fletchley se s vámi podělí o jeho znalost mudlů." Justin se pousmál a přikývl.

„Profesor Draco Malfoy vám vštípí znalosti o Magických formulích." K jeho překvapení Draco vstal a lehce se uklonil.

„Naše spolupráce bude určitě úspěšná", prohlásil a posadil se zpátky na židli.

„A zprava tu máme profesora Severuse Snapea, nejlepšího Mistra lektvarů jakého znám. Díky němu oceníte krásu kypícího kotlíku. Ukáže vám, jak očarovat mysl a omámit smysly. Naučí vás, jak stáčet slávu, připravit věhlas a dokonce jak uložit a zachovat smrt, když... mu to umožníte."

Snapeovy oči vyjádřily touhu vraždit. Harry se usmál a pokračoval.

„Profesorka Calioppe Slypová vás seznámí s Historií magie a profesorka Daphne Greengrassová se ujme Péče o magické tvory. Také se seznamte se s profesorkou Parvati Patilovou, díky níž nahlédnete do budoucnosti a možná objevit svůj osud." Se zavlněním světle zelených šatů Parvati vstala, vyslala ke studentům zamlžený pohled a lehce pokynula hlavou, ozdobenou oranžovým turbanem. Od chvíle, kdy ji dnes ráno uviděl, se Harry ptal sám sebe, jestli se dívka do své role věštkyně nevtělila až moc.

„Profesor Quarion Ceroo", ukázal rukou na kentaura stojícího na pravé straně stolu. „Seznámí vás s Astrologií. Já sám vás budu učit Obranu proti černé magii." Podíval na papír, který ležel před ním na stole, aby se ujistili, zda na někdo nezapomněl. „Starost o naši knihovnu převzala paní Meryl Doyleová. Na ni se můžete obracet při hledání vhodné literatury nebo pomoci k výuce. A nad nemocničním křídlem vládne doktor Brian Murray a sestra Susan Larsenová." Zvedl hlavu a při pohledu na zvědavé tváře dětí se usmál. „Doufám, že jsem nenudil. Věřím, že zde strávíte nezapomenutelné chvíle, získáte znalosti a navážete skvělá přátelství. Lekce začínají zítra v devět ráno, noční klid trvá od desáté hodiny večerní až do šesté ráno. Pokud máte nějaké dotazy, můžete se obrátit přímo na své vedoucí kolejí. Po pololetí budou vybráni prefekti, samozřejmě jimi budou studenti, kteří budou nejvýraznější. V tuto chvíli se neznáme tak dobře, abychom mohli rozhodnout o výběru. Profesor Weasley vás také bude informovat o tom, kdy se můžete začít zajímat o místo ve famfrpálovém týmu. Ale myslím, že to nepřijde dříve, než za měsí k organizačním záležitostem. Nyní vás zvu na večeři a pak vás vaši lektoři odvedou k ložnicím, kde na vás čekají uniformy a učebnice. Každý z vás také obdrží mapku s umístěním jednotlivých tříd. Přeji dobrou chuť." Sál se rozezněl potleskem a Harry se konečně posadil, šťastný, že má úvodní část už za sebou. Projevy nikdy nebyly jeho silnou stránkou.

„Řeknu ti, Harry", naklonil se k němu Justin, „že díky tobě jsem konečně ocenil Brumbálovy krátké a výstižné projevy."

„Díky, opravdu jsem nechtěl nudit. Doufám, že už nikdy nebudu muset představovat každého jednotlivě." Potter se podíval na stůl, na kterém se právě objevily pokrmy. No, jak je vidět, některé věci se nikdy nezmění. Zítra měl vést svou první hodinu a musel si přiznat, že i přes nervozitu se opravdu nemohl dočkat.

...

Pozdě večer si Harry, zahalený v svém černém županu, rozčesával mokré vlasy po sprše.

„Vypadáš jak hromádka neštěstí." Zrcadlo, samozřejmě, muselo komentovat jeho kyselý obličej.

„Díky", odfrkl, silněji zatahal za jeden z pramenů a nakonec na sebe s pocitem selhání vrhnul sušící kouzlo. Vlasy se okamžitě uspořádaly svým vlastním způsobem, což mladík kvitoval pokrčením ramen.

„Máš chlapa, který vypadá jako chodící koncentrát sexu, šukáš s ním každou noc do odpadnutí, takže nechápu, proč ten kyselý obličej."

„Ne všechno je založené na sexu." Harry si silněji utáhnul pásek županu a sklonil se k oblečení rozházenému po podlaze.

„Jasně, že ne všechno." Pokud by zrcadlo mělo ramena, jistě by jimi pokrčilo. „Pouze existence celého světa. Toužím ti vysvětlit, že pokud by nebylo dobrého šťouchání, byla by tato planeta pořád mrtvou divočinou, rozrůstající se pouze opylováním. I když, i to je forma rozmnožování."

„Promiň, ale já a Malfoy ke zvýšení populace nejspíš nepřispějeme." Potter hodil spodní prádlo do prádelního koše a svou černou košili pověsil na ramínko.

„To je nepodstatné", prohlásilo zrcadlo. „Ale pokud by po zemi chodilo víc takových božských blonďáků... Och, o kolik by svět byl krásnější. Na druhé straně, pokud bys přispěl k rozšíření řad černovlasých, s obličeji jak po lahvičce některého ze Snapových lektvarů..."

„Nechceš to dokončit", zavrčel Harry a skleněná tabulka překvapivě poslušně ztichla.

Povzdechl si, vyšel z koupelny a zamířil do obývacího pokoje. Za chvíli zřejmě přijde Draco a... Ne, nebude na to myslet. Stejně už mu to pomalu začínalo přerůstat přes hlavu.

Usadil se na pohovku a bosé nohy si opřel o stolek.

Za ty čtyři roky si už zvyknul na televizor, takže měl chuť pustit nějaký program a jen tak se dívat na nějakou komedii nebo sport, jako to často dělali s Ronem. Bohužel, hrad v sobě měl tak obrovské množství magie, že každé mudlovské zařízení by tu spíš vyletělo do vzduchu, než by začalo pracovat. Kromě toho, kde by tady chtěl vzít elektřinu?

- _Ssslečna Hermiona ssstojí za dveřmi_ – Had, doteď spící na obraze, se nepokojně pohnul.

_- Pusssť ji -_ řekl, rychle stáhnul nohy ze stolku a upravil si župan.

Plátno se přesunulo a do pokoje vešla jeho kamarádka. Zpod pevně utaženého drdolu se jí uvolnilo pár pramenů, čímž skromný účes ztratil svůj původní tvar.

„Jsem utahaná", posadila se dívka s povzdechem na křeslo a prsty si masírovala spánky.

„Nějaké problémy?", zeptal se vážně.

„Nic, s čím bych si nedokázala poradit."

„O tom nemám sebemenší pochybnost", usmál se lehce. „Takže co?"

„Měli jsme první střet", řekla váhavě. „Alexander Taylor nazval Roye Browna smetištní krysou, za což mu dotyčný zlomil nos a vykřikoval něco o šlechtických hajzlech, zbytek nebudu opakovat. To je v kostce."

„Začíná to vesele", podrbal se Harry na krku. „Je ti jasné, že je to teprve začátek?"

„Poradíme si", vstala, přesedla si na pohovku a poplácala ho konejšivě po ruce. „Musí si na sebe zvyknout."

„Ano, poradíme, ale nejdřív bude mít nemocniční křídlo plné ruce práce", usmál se znovu, tentokrát trochu křivě.

„V tuhle chvíli mají oba trest", pokrčila Hermiona rameny. „Jsou to začátky, pak to bude lepší", utěšovala ho váhavě. „Radši mi řekni, jak se máš ty. Poslední dobou jsi nějaký zaražený."

„Věř mi, že je obtížné sršet vtipem, když máš za manžela kreténa jako je Malfoy", odfrkl.

„Pokud jde o slovník, shodnul bys se s Royem", šťouchla ho loktem do žeber. „Nemůže to být tak špatné."

„Je to…", zaváhal, „divné."

„Mohl bys to rozvést?" věnovala mu povzbudivý pohled.

„Prostě divné a basta", odvrátil hlavu a zabodl pohled do baru.

„Hmm ... Víš, od chvíle, kdy jste se vzali, jsem toho o magických svazcích hodně četla."

„A co jsi zjistila? Je možné z toho nějak uniknout? Nějaké nové podrobnosti?" Zelené oči zaplály zájem.

„Pokud zažádáš o rozvod ... Existoval jen jeden případ, ale skončilo to tragicky. Spojená magická jádra na sebe velmi silně reagují. Mohla bych to srovnat se siamskými dvojčaty s jedním srdcem. Ať uděláš cokoliv, jedno z nich zemře."

„Skvělé, prostě kurva skvělé!" Opřel se lokty o kolena a zabořil obličej do dlaní. „Já to nevydržím, Miono, nedokážu s ním strávit celý život. Dříve nebo později se jeden z nás zblázní a zabije toho druhého. Spíše dříve, než později."

„Až tak ho nenávidíš?" položila dlaň na Harryho shrbená záda a masírovala mu ztuhlé svaly.

„Ne, že bych nenáviděl... Prostě jsme jako dva protipóly, fungujeme na různých vlnových délkách. Nenávist je silné slovo a kdysi bych neváhal ho použít. Teď už ho jen nemám rád, leze mi na nervy. Odpuzujeme se."

„A...", mírně se začervenala. „Týká se to také intimní oblasti?"

„To není důležité." Vstal, přešel k oknu a shlížel dolů na zahradu osvětlenou magickými světly.

„Harry, to _je_ důležité", zavrtěla hlavou a zasunula zatoulaný pramen vlasů za ucho. „Pokud všechno proběhlo dobře, sex by pro vás měl být úžasný, téměř nadpozemský."

„Pokud všechno proběhlo dobře?" Sedl si na parapet a překvapeně na ni zíral.

„Ano. V knihách se říká, že když spolu dva lidé sdílejí magickou moc, jejich prožitky se stanou mnohem intenzivnější. Magie na ně působí jako katalyzátor, zvyšuje reakci na hlas, vůni, chuť a dotek druhé osoby. Slouží jako jedinečné afrodiziakum. Proto se v těchto manželstvích nedá mluvit o nevěře. Po něčem takovém se druzí zdají být mnohem méně atraktivní. Samozřejmě, že si všimneš, že je někdo hezký, ale při bližším kontaktu zaznamenáš rozdíly. Budeš srovnávat, vyhodnocovat, bohužel ale nikdy nepocítíš to, co zažíváš s partnerem, se kterým jsi svázán mocí. Vždycky to dopadne v neprospěch toho, s kým svázaný nejsi. Oslabí to tvé vzrušení, moc tě odvrací a táhne tě tam, kde se můžeš spojit s kompatibilní osobou. Ve tvém případě je to Malfoy."

„No, ano!" zvolal vzrušeně. „Teď chápu, že to není moje vina, že ... No, víš", vykoktal a nervózně mával rukama. „Je to kvůli magii! Kdyby toho nebylo, nikdy bych Draca nevzal ani v úvahu! Na jednu stranu se mi ulevilo, na druhou... Sakra! Šukám s Malfoyem proti své vůli!"

„Zbláznil jsi se?" vyskočila Grangerová z pohovky. „Pochopil jsi mě úplně špatně! Magie pouze umocňuje účinek smyslových podnětů. Kdybys Draca nechtěl, váš svazek by se nikdy neuskutečnil. Už během svatebního obřadu byste byli ochromeni svou vlastní silou, která by zabránila nežádoucímu vniknutí do svého jádra!"

„Chceš mi namluvit, že jsem to chtěl?" zíral na ni s panikou v očích.

„Nic ti nenamlouvám, tak to prostě je!"

„Ty šílíš… Slyšíš se? Vždyť je to Malfoy! Hnusná Fretka! Nikdy jsme se neměli rádi. Už si nepamatuješ ty neustálé souboje a urážky? Myslíš, že bych teď chtěl… Že by Malfoy chtěl... Že bychom chtěli být spolu?" Zelené oči metaly blesky směrem k přítelkyni. „Nikdy, opakuji, nikdy bych vědomě neudělal něco tak debilního."

„Vědomě možná ne", souhlasila okamžitě. „Ale nemůžeš popřít, že se ti líbil, a navíc to musí fungovat oběma směry. Ty jsi se možná ještě nezorientoval, ale tvoje podvědomí už o tom vědělo. Je mi líto, Harry, ale není jiné vysvětlení. Magie vás nenutí, abyste byli spolu, jen vám ukazuje směr a pracuje v souladu s vaším vnitřním přáním. Nedokážete si odolat, protože ve chvíli, kdy jste spolu, všechno ostatní ztrácí význam. Magie odmítá racionalismus a předsudky. To je podstata přírody a řídí se pouze vašimi prvotními instinkty, které vytahuje na povrch.

„A ty říkají, že nechci šukat nikoho jiného, tak jako Malfoye?"

„Přesně tak."

„Skvělé. Jednoduše vynikající", zasmál se Harry hystericky. „Zní to jako příběh ze špatného románu. Přes den nepřátelé, v noci milenci. No, ale ok, proč ne? Mým problémem je sex a když ne – tak sex můj problém potlačí. Jinými slovy, jsem Malfoyovým nepřítelem všude, kromě postele. A co s láskou? Oddaností? S důvěrou?"

„Harry, jsem si jistá, že když se budeš snažit... Já prostě věřím, že láska na tebe ještě čeká."

„Zatím je pro mě láska čistě sexuální pojem", řekl s odporem.

„Takhle nemluv", podívala se na něho smutně.

„Miono, já se cítím jako pes, který nedokáže zastavit svůj instinkt a při pohledu na kost začne okamžitě vrtět ocasem."

„Nemusíš být tak hrubý", odfrkla, ale stále se na něho hleděla s pochopením.

„Promiň... Víš, při tom všem je na tom Malfoy mnohem líp než já. On má rád sám sebe. Podívá se do zrcadla a okamžitě má románek."

„Jsi krutý, on prožívá stejné dilema jako ty. Nemůžu věřit, že po tom jak se změnil, když se přihlásil k na naší straně, obětoval vlastní rodinu a odvrhnul to, co ho učili celý život, ty v něm stále vidíš jen odporného hada. Jsem přesvědčená, že i on má svou dobrou stránku a dokáže projevit city."

„Nepomáháš mi ...", povzdechl si.

Hermiona měla pravdu. Malfoy nebyl chladný a odporný bastard. Nikdo, kdo ho viděl se Samuelem, by se to neodvážil tvrdit. Harry si dobře pamatoval, jak se Dracova tvář při pohledu na dítě změnila. To byla ta Zmijozelova stránka, kterou nikdo neznal. Jemná, citlivá a starostlivá. Nemohl popřít, že chlapce vychoval skvěle a rozhodně ho to stálo spoustu problémů. Klučina, který nepoznal rodičovské city, odvržený vlastní matkou, odkázaný na lhostejné prarodiče a nakonec poslaný do sirotčince. Harry nějak nevěřil, že ten sebejistý chlapec s rozesmátýma očima byl před čtyřmi lety stejný. Jen díky Dracovi se stal normálním šťastným dítětem.

Ale on není Samuel. Jediná věc, kterou mají společnou, že se neustále hádají a urážejí na každém kroku. Pokud měl být upřímný, musel připustit, že se Malfoy změnil. Z rozmazleného idiota vyrostl inteligentní, bystrý muž. Stále cynický, ironický a zlomyslný, ale už v něm neprobouzel touhu vraždit ... _Zato v něm probouzí něco úplně jiného._ Tiše si odfrkl.

„Stalo se něco?" dívala se na něho Hermiona zkoumavě.

„Ne. Jenom jsem si uvědomil, že můj život je jedna velká absurdita."

...

„Ne, Malfoyi! Nemůžeš moje zrcadlo vyhodit z okna nejvyšší věže." Harry právě mávnutím hůlky vyspravil střepy zrcadla, které se válely na podlaze a mnohohlasně vzlykaly.

„Můžu a udělám to, jestli mi ještě jednou navrhne individuální erotickou taneční show uprostřed koupelny." Draco se důstojně zbavil županu, nedbale ho odhodil přes opěradlo křesla a vklouzl pod peřinu, aniž by se jakkoli staral o svoji nahotu.

„Vážně chtěl, abys pro něj zatančil?" Harry si mimoděk povzdechl při pohledu na štíhlé tělo svého manžela.

„Nazval to pářícím tancem, zakončeným nejvyšší extází, tryskající gejzírem rozkoše." Blonďák ležel na boku s hlavou podepřenou v dlani. „Budeš tam jen tak stát a řehtat se, nebo pohneš svým Zlatým zadkem? Rád bych ti připomenul, že mám ráno hodinu a musím brzo vstávat."

„Gejzírem rozkoše…" Harry udělal několik kroků směrem k posteli, svalil se na ni a přitom se otřásal pod náporem smíchu. Kdesi v tmavých zákoutích mysli si byl vědom, že se to děje znovu. Jakmile Malfoy vešel do jeho ložnice, rozum tuto místnost opustil a zanechal za sebou pouze touhu a očekávání. Ta myšlenka však utekla stejně rychle, jako se objevila, když ve vlasech ucítil Zmijozelovu ruku. Povzdechl si a potěšeně zamručel.

„Dnes jsem mluvil se Severusem", zašeptal Draco a prsty ho vískal ve vlasech.

„Přišel s novou přezdívkou pro mou maličkost?" zeptal se, rychle se zbavil svršku a vklouznul pod deku. „Něco, co ještě neznám?"

„Ty ho prostě nedokážeš ocenit." Mladík se přisunul blíž a přitiskl se k jeho boku. Harryho tělem proběhlo zachvění, když se něj otřel horký a tvrdý penis. „Vyjasnil mi pár důležitých věcí."

„Například?" Potter se otočil na bok, nosem se otíral o bledý krk a opájel se vůní milence, který ležel vedle něho.

„Například to, že nedokážeme nic udělat s tím, co se děje v téhle ložnici." Blonďák se mírně posunul a zasunul nohu mezi Potterova stehna, který tiše zasténal, když se jejich penisy o sebe otřely.

„Protože naše společná magie je jako magnet, který nás k sobě přitahuje." Harry přejel jazykem po citlivé pokožce za uchem blondýna. Merline, cítil se jako žíznivý, který náhle došel ke zdroji a konečně mohl pít co hrdlo ráčilo, čímž se mu až zatajil dech. Rozhodně to není normální... Ale kdo by se zabýval normálností, když má pod sebou žhavé tělo?

„Vidím, že jsi použil knihy v knihovně." Draco zaklonil hlavu a pevněji se k němu přitiskl tělem, zatímco laskal ztuhlé svaly na jeho zádech.

„Na to mám Hermionu." Harry vklouzl rukou mezi jejich propletená těla, ovinul prsty kolem nedočkavých penisů a lehce je třel, což vyvolalo hlasitý sten z úst blonďáka, který se pod ním prohnul žádostí.

„Ignorante", zavrčel hrdelně Malfoy, popadl ho za ruku a pevněji ji přitiskl na jejich penisy.

„Neříkej, že se cítíš ignorovaný", laškoval Potter, lehce skousnul bradavku a škádlil ji horkým dechem. „V tuhle chvíli máš všechnu mou pozornost."

„Ještě ne tak docela." Draco ho popadl za vlasy, aby ho donutil zvednout hlavu a pak umlčel jeho protest polibkem.

...

Chodby byly plné dětí, které pobíhaly sem a tam, a s mapkami v rukách hledaly své učebny. Vysoký blonďák minul nějakou skupinku, která spěchala směrem do sklepení a vstoupil do místnosti, kde měl zahájit svou první vyučovací hodinu. Dokráčel k velkému dubovému stolu, obrátil se směrem ke studentům, opřel se o katedru a založil si ruce na prsou. Rozhlédl se po místnosti a pozorně si prohlížel děti, které před ním seděly.

„Mé jméno je Draco Malfoy a budu vás učit magické formule", řekl tichým, pevným hlasem, který způsobil, že šepot okamžitě utichnul. Ach ano, tohle fungovalo vždycky. Jediná užitečná věc, kterou ho otec naučil, byla to, jak přitáhnout pozornost a ukázat davu, kdo tu velí. „Jak už jsem řekl včera, doufám, že budeme dobře spolupracovat. Očekávám, že se zvládnete vyrovnat s mými požadavky. Ve svých hodinách netoleruji mluvení, zbytečné otázky a… ignoraci." Mírně se otřásl, když si vzpomněl na okolnosti, za kterých tohle slovo naposledy padlo. „Rovněž netoleruji zpoždění!" vyštěkl směrem ke třem studentům, kteří zadýchaně vpadli do třídy a teď se sklopenými hlavami zabírali místa v posledních volných lavicích. „Pokud chcete můj respekt a pozornost, očekávám totéž od vás. Funguje to oběma směry. Věřte, že mě nechcete za nepřítele." Pohledem se zastavil na malém černovláskovi, který na něho zíral se zjevnou hrů Rookwood, synovec Augustuse Rookwoda, špiona ve službách Pána zla. Bylo ironií, že jejich rodina byla veřejností vnímána tak špatně, až se rozhodli poslat chlapce do Potterovy školy, aby ukázali svou podporu Vyvoleného. Bude se muset lépe podívat na seznam jmen, protože to určitě není jediné dítě, které bylo takto využito ke zlepšení obrazu átil se od chlapce a opět se soustředil na třídu.

„Přejděme k výuce, dnes se naučíte první kouzlo." Vytáhl hůlku a mávnul s ní ve vzduchu. „_Flippendo!_" Židle stojící vedle stolu se pohnula jeho směrem a zastavila se přímo před ním. „Jednoduché kouzlo pro přemisťování malých nebo lehkých předmětů. Vyndejte hůlky a, zatím bez vyslovení zaklínadla, s ní mávněte ve vzduchu tak, abyste vytvořili dvojitou spirálu. Volné zápěstí, prsty drží hůlku jemně. Ne! Ty v druhé lavici, jak se jmenuješ?"

„Gilda", vyskočila překvapeně světlovlasá dívenka s tenkými copánky.

„Víš, jak vypadá spirála?" Dítě nejistě kývlo hlavou. „Takže než někomu vypíchneš oko… Přestaň vytvářet osmičky a nemávej hůlkou, jako by to byla famfrpálová odrážečka."

„Je to dcera trhovkyně s bylinkami", usmál se opovržlivě tmavovlasý chlapec, který seděl ve třetí řadě. „Můj táta říká, že její máma je moták a nikdo si ji nechtěl vzít, a tak si vzala dítě z dětského domova."

„A ty jsi...?"

„Malcolm Vendell", vstal chlapec a uctivě se uklonil.

„Syn Norského velvyslance", Draco okamžitě rozpoznal to jméno.

„Ano, ale moje matka je Irka, pane." Malcolm se rozhlédl po místnosti, aby zjistit, jaký dojem udělal jeho původ na ostatní.

„Rozumím", zamumlal Malfoy. „Děkuji za objasnění. Ale příště, pokud budete chtít něco říct, zvedněte ruku. A teď pojďme zpátky k lekci."

...

Když Harry vešel do učitelského pokoje, panoval v něm šum a vzrušení. Všichni si vzájemně sdělovali dojmy ze svých prvních lekcí, které už měli možnost vést. Rozhlédl se po místnosti a jeho oči padly na Snapea a Draca, kteří seděli v koutě.

Snape tiše usrkával čaj a Malfoy soustředěně prohlížel nějaké papíry. Se zaujetím přistoupil a pohlédl mu přes rameno.

„Seznam studentů a jejich původ?" zeptal se posměšně. „Zjišťuješ rodinnou spřízněnost?"

„Možná", zamumlal blonďák a obrátil další list. „Je dobré poznat své klienty."

„Ano, a to zejména ty bohaté s vhodnými konexemi", odfrknul Harry a natáhl se přes jeho rameno pro konvici kávy.

„Konexe jsou na to, aby se využívaly, ale to někdo jako ty, nikdy nepochopí." Draco vstal a posbíral papíry na stole. „A teď mě omluv, za patnáct minut mám další hodinu. Dovol, abych strávit volný čas na místě, kde mi ničí zvědavé oči nebudou nahlížet do papírů."

„Ráno budiž pozdraveno", zamumlal si pro sebe Harry, když pozoroval vzdalujícího se Malfoye. „Co je s ním?" pohlédl na Severuse, který je pozoroval přes svůj hrnek.

„Tvůj manžel měl dnes zajímavou první hodinu", odtrhnul muž pohled od zad blonďáka, který zmizel za dveřmi. „Troufám si říci, že se mu ukázala minulost v pokřiveném zrcadle."

„Tomu nerozumím", podíval se Harry na Snapa překvapeně.

„To mě nepřekvapuje, nikdy jsi nebyl příliš bystrý. Těší mě skutečnost, že naše společné vyučování je už jen nepříjemnou vzpomínkou." Severus vstal, obešel ho a cestou po něm hodil škodolibý pohled.

Harry chvíli přemýšlel, o co tu šlo, pak pokrčil rameny a posadil se ke stolu. Draco třeba už za sebou svou první hodinu měl, ale on se na ni teprve chystal.


	16. Kapitola 16

16. kapitola

Konec září v Irsku byl opravdu nádherný. Podzim pozlatil pole a stromy vybarvil ve žluté, červené a hnědé. Dny byly stále jasné a slunečné, a tak učitelé, stejně jako děti, často trávili svůj volný čas venku. Harry, za pomoci Hermiony, rozšířil magické bariéry až na pláž, takže se děti mohly bezpečně procházet u moře a plavat ve speciálně upraveném prostoru, jehož ochrany bránily před nepředvídatelnými nehodami. Stálo je to hodně práce, ale společné výpravy do vody účinně eliminovaly bariéry mezi mládeží, protože stavěly dobrou zábavu nad válku mezi aristokracií a nižšími sociálními vrstvami.

To ale neznamená, že se díky tomu hádkám a rvačkám vyhnuli docela. Stále bylo tu a tam třeba od sebe odtrhnout bojující studenty. Děti vychovávané v dětských domovech a v chudých rodinách, si k obohacení invektiv pomáhaly řečí ulice, která mnohým doslova rvala uši. Navíc se děti s komplexem méněcennosti, navyklé si své vybojovat, často uchylovaly k pěstnímu boji, aby se účinně bránily proti kultivovaným, leč velmi zlomyslným narážkám.

Hermiona společně s Daphne, se kterou se k údivu všech spřátelila, vytvořila něco jako společenské centrum, ve kterém dobrovolníky vyučovaly etiketě a snažily se mladým vštípit, že chladná inteligence a správným směrem rozšířená slovní zásoba, jsou mnohem lepší zbraně, než nadávky a pěsti. Samozřejmě to nepřineslo okamžité výsledky, ale dávalo to naději do budoucna.

...

Harry s Justinem seděli v hledišti a sledovali první famfrpálový trénink. Ron před pár dny oznámil, že všechny čtyři týmy jsou již kompletní, což mezi ostatními vyvolalo hlasitý potlesk. Teď dva profesoři pobaveně sledovali Weasleyho, jak se snaží naučit koleje vody a země, aby se vzájemně nepozabíjely. Soudě podle jeho rozčilením zrudlé tváře, mu to nešlo tak snadno, jak si plánoval.

Pottera zalila vlna stále ještě čerstvých vzpomínek. Zkušenost z jeho první vyučovací hodiny byla spíš zmatená než strašná.

_Jakmile otevřel dveře, zarazil se v nich, jakoby ochranné kouzlo místnost bránilo k vstupu vetřelcům, kteří mají vzrůst vyšší než půl metru._

_Merline, jak vřískali... Harry přemýšlel, jestli byla kapacita dětských plic za jeho časů taky tak vysoká. Vydal se ke stolu a snažil se ignorovat zvonění v uších a dost nepříjemné pronikavé výkřiky, které s takzvaným sladkým štěbetáním neměly nic společného._

„_Dobré ráno", řekl a doufal, že to zaznělo dostatečně nahlas, aby to tím rámusem proniklo._

_Bylo zábavné sledovat, jaký má jeho hlas vlnový efekt.__První lavice zmlkly první, následovalo šťouchání lokty, kopance nebo tahání za oblečení, kdy umlkali studenti v dalších řadách, až bylo nakonec ticho v celé místnosti.__Téměř čtyřicet párů očí ze dvou kolejí na něho hledělo s očekáváním.__ Zobrazovaly se v nich tak rozdílné__ emoce, že až vydechl překvapením.__ Jedni__ zírali se zvědavostí, druzí s obdivem a někteří dokonce se strachem.__Co se těch posledních týče, uvažoval, čím si tak velký děs zasloužil._

„_Všechny vás vítám na první lekci Obrany proti černé magii.__Jmenuji se Harry Potter a jak víte, budu vás učit.__Ještě neznám vaše jména, takže až budu dělat kontrolu přítomnosti, požádám vás, abyste se jasně ohlásili a vstali ze židle.__Chtěl bych si v rámci možností zapamatovat vaše tváře." Nedal se odradit těmi zvláštními pohledy, pousmál se a přitom si diskrétně otřel zpocenou dlaň do hábitu. „Požaduji, aby na hodinách panoval klid.__Obrana je předmět, který je úzce spojen s kouzlením, takže jen zřídka budete sahat po učebnicích." Třídou proběhl vzrušený šelest. „Naučíte se, jak bojovat s temnými silami, jak si poradit v případě kleteb černé magie nebo jakým způsobem se bránit proti tvorům, kteří by vás chtěli ohrožovat. Přestanete se bát__ b__ubáků, rarachů a golemů.__ Poznáte __tajemství vlkodlaků, upírů, měňavců a jiných ne-lidí.__ Naučíte se__, že všechno neznámé, nemusí být vždy špatné.__Ten, kdo se za úplňku mění v bestii, nemusí být současně ten, kdo nás ohrožuje každodenně. Seznámím vás s kouzly, které chrání před mozkomory, sukubami a dalšími tvory, kteří vzbuzují strach a představují nebezpečí.__Budete znát pravidla soubojů, ale i ochranné štíty a různé druhy kleteb.__Stručně řečeno, po absolvování školy budete schopni ochránit sebe a svou rodinu." Odmlčel se, zhluboka se nadechl a uvolnil své dosud napnuté svaly.__Zatím to nebylo tak špatné, přitáhl pozornost a vyvolal silný zájem, což byl úspěch.__ „__Jsou nějaké dotazy?" Několik rukou vystřelilo nahoru. „Prosím", kývl povzbudivě na jednoho ze studentů._

„_Je pravda, že jste porazil Pána zla?" Hubený chlapec s velkýma hnědýma očima, vstal ze svého křesla._

„_Ano, to je pravda", přiznal tiše. „Ale neudělal jsem to sám, pomáhali mi přátele a mnoho dalších, díky jejichž obětavosti se teď můžeme bezpečně účastnit našeho vyučování." Úsměvem zakrýval nepříjemné vzpomínky._

„_Jakou kletbou?" Další otázka padla dřív, než stihl dokončit svou odpověď.__Podíval se k oknu, u kterého seděla blondýnka s vlasy utaženými do těsného copu._

„_Bylo to kouzlo vytvořené speciálně pro tuto příležitost.__ M__ohlo fungovat pouze na osobu se specifickými schopnostmi a ... Obecně řečeno, pokud bych ho vrhnul na někoho z vás, nic by se nestalo.__ Navíc mi__ pomohl jeden speciální lektvar, který pro tu chvíli posílil mou energii."_

„_Odkud jste znal to kouzlo?"_

„_Jak jsem řekl, bylo vynalezeno speciálně pro tuto příležitost."_

„_Vymyslel jste ho vy?"_

„_Ne, to je zásluha vaší profesorky numerologie, Hermiony Grangerové, a několika dalších velmi moudrých kouzelníků."_

„_A co ten lektvar?__ Ten zesílil vaši magii__?"__Dívenka ze zadní řady se na něho zvědavě dívala._

„_Ne, pouze zabránil, aby se má magická energie rychle vyčerpala.__Nevěděli jsme, jak dlouho bude bitva trvat. Abych předešel vaší další otázce, vznikl díky dokonalému umění vašeho profesora lektvarů, Severus Snapa." Harry mohl netopýra obviňovat z mnohého, ale rozhodně neměl v úmyslu snižovat jeho zásluhy."_

„_Budete nám vyprávět o průběhu války?"_

„_Někdy jindy", usmál se slabě. „Uděláme si jednu speciální hodinu, ve které se budeme věnovat konkrétním příběhům", mrkl vesele na děti, které se radostně zazubily. „Teď mám na vás pár otázek, které mi pomůžou ujasnit pár věcí." Studenti se po sobě neklidně podívali. „Nebojte se, tohle je první lekce.__Nebudu vás za to hodnotit, nebo odebírat body, maximálně bych mohl nějaké přidat.__Pojďme začít se základními věci.__ Co__ myslíte, čím se liší černá magie od bílé?" Ukázal na vysokého žáka ve třetí lavici. „Třeba ty?__Nemusíš vstávat."_

„_Černá je zlá a bílá dobrá?" podíval se na něho chlapec nejistě._

„_Svým způsobem máte pravdu.__Někdo další?"_

„_Černá zabíjí?"_

„_Někdy", připustil._

„_Kletby černé magie jsou neodpustitelné?" zariskovala jedna žačka__._

„_Vidím, že pojem neodpustitelných je vám známý", kývnul uznale hlavou. „Nicméně, černá magie má stovky různých kouzel a do tebou vymezené skupiny patří pouze tři.__ Jednou se budeme učit i o nich__.__ Ještě někdo__?"_

„_Černá magie způsobuje bolest."_

„_Ano", řekl. „Všechny odpovědi jsou v podstatě správné.__Máte pravdu, černá magie přináší utrpení, smrt, a proto je špatná.__Ale to není všechno.__ Třeba _Expulso_ - obvyklé odpuzovací kouzlo. Zkuste ho na někoho vrhnout a dotyčná osoba přistane na nejbližší zdi.__Ujišťuji vás, že schytá bolestivé modřiny._Incendio_ - další jednoduché podpalovací kouzlo.__ Určitě ho mnohokrát použijete__, třeba v učebně lektvarů nebo k zapálení ohně v krbu.__ Pokud ho však použijete na druhou osobu__, způsobíte mu nesmírné utrpení.__ Tuší někdo, k čemu směřuji?" r__ozhlédl se po třídě.__Všichni se na něho hleděli s napětím.__Po chvíli zvedla ruku stejná studentka, která se zmínila o neodpustitelných. „Ano?"_

„_Jde o úmysly kouzelníka.__Mohou být dobré nebo špatné, takže i mnoho obyčejných kouzel může ublížit", dívala se na něho dívka s očekáváním._

„_Výborně. Přesně tohle jsem měl na mysli.__Deset bodů pro kolej vzduchu.__ Jaké je v__aše jméno?"_

„_Marietta Fawcettová."_

„_Vaše jméno od někudy znám", řekl po chvilce zamyšlení._

„_Moje sestřenice chodila do Bradavic, byla v Havraspáru."_

„_No, ano." Hlavou mu proletěl rozmazaný obrázek studentky s plnovousem, těsně po tom, co se pokusila oklamat Ohnivý pohár.__ Potlačil úsměv, který se mu dral na rty__. „Máte pravdu, všechno záleží na úmyslu.__ Pokud s někým bojujeme, musíme být připraveni požít mnoho kouzel__. Hranice mezi tím, co je dobré a co špatné, je velmi tenká.__Mnoho kouzel bylo zahrnuto mezi černou magii jen proto, že je v minulosti požívaly extrémně násilné osoby. Dobrým příkladem je _Morsmordre_.__ Žádnou škodu vlastně__ nedělá, ale bylo vymyšleno Tomem Riddlem a objevovalo se nad domy, které byly napadeny jím nebo Smrtijedy. Proto ho ministerstvo kvalifikovalo jako černou magii a zakázalo ho.__ Naopak_Conjunctivitus_ je považováno za neškodné kouzlo a přitom může protivníka na nějakou dobu oslepit.__ Stejně tak__ obyčejné _Stupefy_.__Představte si, že ho na vás použijí a vaše nehybné tělo ponechají v lese plném divokých zvířat." Zazvonění Harryho upozornilo, že hodina skončila. __S překvapením si uvědomil, že ani nevnímal, jak ubíhá čas__. „Doufám, že jste pochopili, co jsem vám dnes chtěl sdělit.__ Na další lekci si v __knihovně vyhledejte příklady nesprávného použití kouzel a jejich účinky."_

_Studenti se zvedli ze svým míst a hlučně se vyhrnuli na chodbu.__ Nebelvír je s uspokojení sledoval__._

V podstatě se nebylo čeho se obávat, první lekce se ukázala být docela příjemným zážitkem.

„Ne, ne a ještě jednou ne!" Křik, který k němu z dálky dolehl, vytrhnul Harryho z jeho snění. „Tohle je odrážečka! Pálka, která slouží k odrážení potlouků a ne k soubojům!" Ron právě odtrhnul dva odrážeče soupeřících týmů, kteří ve vzduchu uspořádali souboj s pseudomeči. „I zahradní trpaslíci mé matky mají víc rozumu než vy!" Udělal velkolepý úhybný manévr, když prolétající potlouk o centimetr minul jeho hlavu. „Na zem! Všichni na zem! Když nedokážete zvládnout praxi, vracíme se výkladu pravidel!"

Vzduchem se rozlehl kolektivní povzdech, děti svá košťata neochotně nasměrovaly na trávník a rozzlobeně se dívaly na oba viníky.

Harry se zasmál a poplácal Justina po rameni.

„Myslím, že pro dnešek hra končí. Ron se nejspíš naštval."

„Odcházíš?" pohlédl na něj Justin tázavě.

„Ano, přemýšlel jsem, že když je páteční odpoledne a zítra nebudeme mít žádné vyučování, mohl bych si dovolit na chvíli vypadnout mimo školní zdi."

„Jdeš na Příčnou ulici? Vlastně se tam potřebuji taky vypravit, musím si koupit pár věcí."

„Ne. Myslel jsem, že bych navštívil jednoho známého", vykroutil se Harry. „Dlouho jsem za ním nebyl."

„Jasně", usmál se mladík pohodově. „Já tu ještě posedím. Zítra se můžu vyměnit službu s Nevillem a vydám se na nákupy. Takže se uvidíme u večeře?"

„Myslím, že až u snídaně", mávnul na něho Harry a opustil tribunu tím, že přeskočil několik schodů najednou. Zdola ho ještě dostihlo podrážděné bručení Weasleyho a hlas Hermiony, která pravděpodobně seděla někde níž. Usmál se sám pro sebe. Pokud někdo hledal Rona, mohl být jist, že najde i Grangerovou.

...

Draco vešel do Severusových komnat a v rukou držel velký podlouhlý balíček.

„Jsi připravený?" zeptal se ode dveří.

„Samozřejmě. Víš, že netoleruji nedochvilnost." Snape, oblečený v černých kalhotách a plátěné košili stejné barvy, vstal ze svého křesla. „Vidím, že jsi už stihnul nakoupit."

„Přišlo to ráno. Na značkové obchody se rozhodně můžeš spolehnout", pohladil Malfoy balíček dlaní.

„Takže, jak soudím, není na co čekat." Severus se otočil ke krbu a z mísy stojící na římse si nabral hrst letaxu. „Růžový dům", řekl hlasitě a zřetelně, a pak zmizel v zelených plamenech. Draco se usmál a rychle se vydal za ním.

...

V domě panovalo ticho. Muži se rozhlédli kolem sebe a pak se vydali směrem k dětskému pokoji. Uvnitř bylo prázdno. Draco netrpělivě otevřel dveře do koupelny a otočil se ke Snapovi.

„Věděli, že dnes přijdeme", prohlásil rozčarovaně.

„Možná, že šli na Příčnou nebo je něco zdrželo na vycházce. Nepropadej panice." Severus se klidně vydal do útrob domu.

„Nepanikař. To se ti snadno řekne. Samuel na mě vždycky čekal, když jsme se domluvili." Malfoy otvíral další dveře se stále větším znepokojením ve tváři. „Navíc má dnes narozeniny, od jeho čtyř let tohle odpoledne vždycky trávíme spolu."

„Možná je na zahradě za domem...", položil mu Snape ruku na rameno, aby ho uklidnil. „Nic se nestalo. Kdyby na ně někdo zaútočil, spustil by se alarm. Nazypoměň, že dům je pokryt ochrannými bariérami, hodných samotných Bradavic. Nebuď přehnaně starostlivý, Lucius by nikdy..."

„Nemluv o něm!" pohlédl na něho ostře Draco. „Mám právo být vynervovaný, Samuel je můj syn!" Rychle přešel k zadním dveřím a vyšel na terasu, odkud seběhl po třech schodech přímo na stezku, která vedla mezi keře.

„Problém je, že ne tvůj", povzdechl si Snape a vykročil se za ním.

Draco prošel kolem několika vysokých keřů a vyšel na otevřené prostranství, kde se náhle zastavil. Přímo před jeho očima tu probíhal... famfrpálový zápas pro dvě osoby. Samuel, na starém dětském koštěti, právě prostřelil camrál kovovou obručí a hlasitým pokřikem oznamoval své vítězství. S rozcuchanými vlasy obletěl zahradu, která byla pro tuto příležitost přeměněna na hřiště, a s efektní otočkou se zastavil se před svým soupeřem. Draco se zachvěl a instinktivně zvedl ruku, aby ho chytil, kdyby snad chlapec spadl, ale Sam ani na okamžik neztratil kontrolu nad koštětem.

„Gratuluji k vítězství, byl jsi opravdu skvělý." Černovlasý muž přiletěl k dítěti a mazlivě rozcuchal jeho vlasy. „Máš talent a jednou si svůj sen určitě splníš."

„Opravdu? Myslíš, že můžu hrát ve skutečném famfrpálovém týmu?" Modré oči zaplály vzrušením.

„Samozřejmě, ale nejdřív tě čeká ještě hodně práce. Kariéra profesionálního hráče vyžaduje mnoho let tréninku, a samozřejmě i učení."

„Oh, nemůžu se dočkat, až půjdu do školy. Harry, myslíš, že dostanu dopis z Emeraldfogu?"

„Uvidíme. Ještě máš čas, abys o tom přemýšlel."

„Pak bych mohl být celou dobu s tátou a tebou, a navíc..." Chlapec obrátil koště směrem k domu. „Myslím, že by táta konečně mohl mít klid. Pořád se strachuje o mé bezpečí a tam bych byl vedle něho... No a taky bych byl s tebou."

„_Tahle škola je důležitá, je bezpečná..."_

„_Bezpečná?"_

„_Musím se dívat do budoucnosti.__Jednou ti to vysvětlím."_

Harry si vzpomněl na Dracova slova a jeho oči se mírně rozšířily. Takže o tohle šlo. Proto se rozhodl obětovat a složil přísahu. Vůbec tehdy nemyslel na peníze. Malfoy v té škole viděl pevnost, ve které by mohl Samuela ukrýt a mít ho pořád na očích. Potter proti své vůli začal uvažovat nad tím, jestli jsou Zmijozelovy obavy oprávněné. Neznal jeho matku, viděl ji dvakrát v životě, jednou na famfrpálovém mistrovství světa a podruhé na jejich svatbě. Podle jeho názoru byla chladná, pokud ne doslova ledová, na všechny se dívala svrchu, byla zvyklá vládnout, byla sofistikovaná a sebevědomá. Zdála se být ideální ženou pro perfektního aristokrata. Hrdá a vznešená Ledová královna. Perfektní v každém směru, uvyklá k životu na výsluní společnosti. Synovu zradu nesla se vztyčenou hlavou a od Luciuse se nikdy nedistancovala. Prezentovala ho jako báječného otce a věrného manžela, ale veřejně ho odsoudila jako člověka, který se dopustil pochybení, oklamán tím největším manipulátorem, jakým byl Temný pán. I přes všechno to bahno zůstala v očích okolního světa téměř bez poskvrnky. Žena předurčená k úspěchu, příklad vzorné manželky a matky, vzor pro aristokracii. Co by udělala, kdyby se ukázalo, že ji její úžasný a věrný manžel podváděl a dával přednost potěšení těla před jejich dokonalým vztahem? Nechtěla by se zbavit všech důkazů? Zejména takových, které by mohly narušit obraz dokonalé ženy? Můžete muže odsoudit za zradu, ale pořád tu zůstává otázka, proč to udělal. Bylo jeho manželství skutečně bezchybné? Nebo to možná byla vina samotné Narcissy?

Harry si v zamyšlení skousl ret. Stále více byl nakloněn tomu, aby dal Dracovi zapravdu a konečně uznal jeho matku jako hrozbu Samuelova života.

„Tak co, vrátíme se dovnitř? Táta slíbil, že dnes přijde." Dětský hlásek ho vyrušil ze zamyšlení a Harry si uvědomil, že stále ještě visí na košťatech ve vzduchu.

„Jasně. Tím zápasem jsi mě tak utahal, že jsem dostal hlad", usmál se a zamířil k zemi.

...

Severus stál vedle Draca a sledoval hru emocí na jeho tváři. Mladý Malfoy málokdy dovolil, aby ho jeho tvář zradila, ale v tuhle chvíli vypadal jako někdo úplně vyvedený z rovnováhy. Široce otevřenýma očima sledoval scénu, která se před nimi odehrávala. Bylo vidět, že šok pomalu ustupuje nevíře, zmatku, aby nakonec uvolnili místo měkkosti a velké naději.

„No, Potter zřejmě stále upřednostňuje zábavu před povinností", prolomil Snape mlčení.

„Proč dělá?" Malfoy si zhluboka oddechl a pevněji sevřel prsty kolem balíčku, který stále držel v ruce. „Já tomu nerozumím."

„U Merlina, jako kdyby Potter někdy dělal, co se od něj očekává. Vždy jde svou vlastní cestou, neřídí se žádnými zásadami a porušuje jedno pravidlo za druhým", zašklebil se mírně Severus. „Neměl bys to brát osobně."

„Spřátelil se se Samem, i když ví, že je to Malfoy a navíc nemanželský. Měl by to využít. Konečně kaz na nenáviděné rodině. Každý Zmijozel by byl nadšený", zavrtěl mladík hlavou, až mu jeho dlouhé vlasy zakryly polovinu tváře. Od chvíle, kdy upustil od gelování, se zdálo, že jeho vlasy konečně získaly svou vlastní vůli. Teď jemně obklopovaly jeho tvář a hladily ji hebkými prameny.

„Zlatá ostuda je Nebelvír. Řídí se úplně jinými pravidly než normální člověk", odfrkl si Snape. „Přehnaná laskavost, schopnost odpouštět, ochota pomoci, čest..."

„Nevysmívej se cti, Severusi." Draco konečně odvrátil zrak od Harryho a Samuela, a ostře se na muže podíval. „Řídil ses jí celý život."

„Byl jsem špión, to není příliš čestné povolání."

„Nezapomeň, s kým mluvíš. Já moc dobře vím, kým jsi byl a čím ses řídil. Kvůli přísaze jsi byl ochoten obětovat svůj vlastní život. Pro dobrou věc jsi trpěl a snášel jsi ponížení. Dovolil jsi, aby tě pomlouvali, zbavili důstojnosti a připisovali ti ty nejhorší vlastnosti. Lidé do tebe kopali, ale ty jsi zatnul zuby a stále jsi za ně bojoval."

„Draco!" Ve Snapově hlase zaznělo varování. „Nemluv o věcech, o kterých nemáš ponětí."

„Právě, že mám." Malfoy si odhrnul pramen vlasů z tváře a dal si ho za ucho. „Jenom smysl pro čest a uchování vlastní hrdosti, mi umožnilo přežít válku. Byl jsi pro mě nejlepším příkladem, tak prosím, nedělej ze mě hlupáka."

„Na takový rozhovor není čas ani místo." Severus ukryl ruce v záhybech šatů. „Teď bys měl zvážit, zda pro nás bude přátelství Pottera se Samuelem dobré."

„Pokud si někoho ceníš, chceš ho chránit. Harry, jako přítel Sama, to je skutečná zbraň proti všem, kteří by mu chtěli ublížit."

„Harry?" Snapovo obočí vyletělo vzhůru. „Jak hezké, že jste v tak blízkém vztahu, to jsou skvělé vyhlídky pro vaše manželství. Dokonce už máte i dítě, prostě nádherná, šťastná rodinka. Dokonce i zlá tchýně pasuje do celkového obrazu", protáhl.

„Přestaň, musím popřemýšlet, jak vyřešit..."

„Tati!" Samuelův radostný křik způsobil, že se Draco na chlapce obrátil se zářivým úsměvem. Rozpřáhl ruce, aby rozdováděnému dítěti umožnil vpadnout do jeho náruče. „Víš, že mi Harry přinesl famfrpálovou soupravu? Opravdový, se zlatonkou, a ani nevěděl, že mám dnes narozeniny! A potom jsme hráli a dvakrát jsem vyhrál a ..."

Pusa klučiny se nezavřela, když vyprávěl své zážitky s Harrym. Vypadal šťastně a nadšeně. Draco zvedl hlavu a podíval se na opodál stojícího Pottera, který se nedbale opíral o koště. Chvíli se vzájemně měřili pohledy a pak mu Malfoy nepatrným pohybem kývnul v němém poděkování. Mladík na moment vypadal překvapeně, ale po chvíli jeho rty zacukaly mírným úsměvem.

Severus stál stranou a oba muže sledoval se zájmem i jistou dávkou úzkosti, a pak přesunul pohled na chlapce stojícího vedle Draca. Znamená to, že dítě bude most, který povede k harmonii mezi dávnými nepřáteli? Ať tak či onak, situace se stávala stále zajímavější, a on plánoval pozorně sledovat vývoj a v případě problémů zasáhnou. Jeho kmotřenec už si prožil příliš mnoho. Nemohl připustit, aby ho opět někdo zranil. Zvlášť, pokud tím někým měl být Potter.

...

Samuel netrpělivě trhal další vrstvy papíru, aby odhalil svůj narozeninový dárek. Poslední cáry dopadly na zem a z chlapcových úst se vydral radostný výkřik.

„Koště! Koupil jsi mi opravdové koště!" S nábožnou úctou vyjmul z krabice předmět, který se leskl novotou. Místností se roznesla vůně dřeva a leštidla.

„Doufám, že se ti líbí", pousmál se Draco při pohledu na radostnou tvář dítěte.

„Je super! Takové, jaké mají skutečné famfrpáloví hráči!" Chlapec si prohlížel dárek a jemně hladil tvarované proutky.

Medově černé koště bylo doplněné stříbrným kováním. Na první pohled bylo zřejmé, že je mnohem menší než ta, která se používají ve škole a že je přizpůsobené potřebám osoby menšího vzrůstu. Bylo opatřené speciálními kouzly, které chránily proti pádu, mělo omezenou rychlost a vystoupat mohlo pouze do výšky několika metrů. No, obyčejné koště pro dítě. Ale pro Samuela právě teď představovalo střed vesmíru a bylo nejúžasnějším nástrojem, jaký kdy viděl.

„Jsem rád, že jsem dokázal splnit tvé očekávání." Malfoy se usadil v křesle a odložil šálek s čajem. Paní Victoria se před chvíli vrátila ze zahrady, kde plela květinové záhonky. Když uznala Dracova manžela jako důvěryhodnou osobu, s klidem ho pověřila péčí o Sama. Ještě před vstupem do domu Dracovi pogratulovala k uzavření úspěšného svazku s tak úžasným mužem, jako je Potter. Křivý úsměv byl jediné, na co se Malfoy v tu chvíli zmohl.

„Harry přeměnil zahradní plaňky na obruče a vypadaly jako ty opravdové na hřišti, a hráli jsme dlouho, a Victoria šla do zahrady, a já jsem vyhrál a Harry řekl, že jednou budu skvělý hráč a..." Z úst nadšeného Samuela se řinula záplava slov. Draco mu s úsměvem naslouchal a přemýšlel nad důvody, kvůli kterým Potter chlapci projevil svůj zájem. Že by opravdu převzal roli jeho manžela a chtěl se pro chlapce stát něčím víc, než jen známým? Netušil, jestli je to dobře nebo špatně. Měl pocit, že je to příliš brzy, dokud ještě existovala třeba jen jiskřička naděje na pro rozvod. Chlapec by si na něho neměl zvykat. Nebelvír však nejdřív konal a potom myslel. Co bude, jestli si ho Samuel oblíbí a začne mu důvěřovat, a on jednoho dne zmizí z jeho života? Jak to zvládne dítě, kterému někdo opět zlomí srdce? Nebo to tak není? Co když už se s tím Potter prostě smířil? Uvědomil si, že když už budou navždy spolu, je jeho povinností Sama lépe poznat? Nechtěl, aby chlapce někdo považoval za povinnost a projevoval mu přátelství z donucení. „... a potom jsem Harrymu řekl, že až budu starší, půjdu do vaší školy, protože když jsi tam ty, bude to tam pro mě bezpečné, a už se budu smět podepisovat Samuel Malfoy, ne Samuel Grand, protože to je jméno chůvy. A ty konečně nebudeš mít strach, že se mi něco stane a budeš spokojený." Draco se na něho překvapeně podíval.

„Same, s tebou jsem vždy spokojený", řekl ohromeně. Podivil se, jak ho to dítě přesně odhadlo.

„No, ale... možná pak budeme konečně moci jít společně ven, na výlet ... Nikdy spolu nikam nechodíme. Pamatuješ, jak jsi mi vyprávěl o Prasinkách? Rád bych je viděl, a s tebou a Harrym by se mi určitě nestalo, že jo?"

_S tebou a Harrym ..._

Draco se napil čaje, aby získal čas na odpověď. Nechtěl v chlapci probudit falešnou naději.

„Ten dort, co Victorie upekla, je opravdu skvělý. Slyšel jsem, že jsi jí pomáhal s výrobou čokolády." Potterův hlas ho přiměl otočit hlavu jeho směrem, byl vděčný za změnu tématu.

„Jo! A zdobil jsem ho mandlemi", tváře dítěte se pokryly samolibou červení.

„Je to nejlepší dort, jaký jsem jedl", nabral si černovlasý mladík na lžičku trochu šlehačky a s blaženým výrazem ve tváři ji vložil do úst. Draco fascinovaně sledoval, jak mizí mezi jeho rty. Když sedával v Bradavickém velkém sále proti Nebelvírovi, mnohokrát ho viděl jíst, ale nikdy nevěnoval pozornost výrazu tváře, který to provázel. Harry si dort vychutnával s přimhouřenýma očima a s lehkým úsměvem. V koutku úst se mu usadila tenká vrstva krému. Muž zvedl ruku a otřel ji prstem, který pak diskrétně olízl. Zmijozel cítil, že ho oblévá horko. Pro něho to byl pohled skrz na skrz prosycený erotikou. Jednou by měl objednat večeři do pokoje a ...

„Skutečně, dort je dobrý, ale vzrušení, které předvádí pan Potter, a rychlost, se kterou ho konzumuje, připomíná spíš chamtivosti než potěšení desertem." Ironický výraz v Severusově tváři vrátil Draca na zem.

„Chamtivost by byla, kdybych se zeptal, jestli máš v úmyslu dojíst ten kousek, který tak týráš", zabručel Harry. „Vlastně přemýšlím nad tím, jestli bys tu hmotu měl vůbec jíst. Zažívací potíže jsou někdy dost bolestivé a já nepochybuji o tom, že ten načechraný krém tě skolí ve chvíli, kdy dorazí do tvého žaludku. Sladká šlehačka a přebytek kyselosti nejdou moc dohromady."

„Jsem nadšený, že tak dbáte o mé zdraví, pane Pottere. Ale buďte opatrný, protože bych si mohl myslet, že je váš zájem upřímný."

„Ale samozřejmě, Severusi, můj zájem o tvé blaho je stejně upřímný, jako tvoje vměšování." Harry v klidu dojedl dort a odsunul talíř. „Mohl bych dostat čaj?"

„S omějem?" protáhl Snape.

„Pouze v krajním případě, ledaže pěkně poprosíš."

„Oba jste okouzlující. Dokonce docházím k závěru, že mi v průběhu těch let něco důležitého ušlo." Draco přeskakoval pohledem ze Severuse na Pottera. „Mudlové mají rčení – co se…"

„Draco!"

„Malfoyi!"

Dva rozhořčené výkřiky se spojily v jeden. Draco se tiše zasmál, pak vstal z křesla a zvedl Samuela, který už usínal.

...

Nemocnice Sv. Munga byla místem, které Severus obzvlášť neměl rád. Zejména v neděli, kdy byla nemocnice velmi přeplněná, a to jak pro pacienty, tak návštěvníky. Snape rychle přecházel po chodbách a blížil se k místu určení.

Dnes ráno byla ve zvláštním vydání Denního věštce oznámena smrt tří Smrtijedů. Byli to velmi dlouho hledaní stoupenci Temného pána, kteří za jeho života patřili do jeho vnitřního kruhu. Rodolphus Lestrange, Mulciber a Carrow , byli Snapovi dobře známi. Obzvlášť upřímně nenáviděl Mulcibera, který byl specialistou na kouzlo _Imperius_ a často ho využíval, aby lidi donutil k nepředstavitelným činům. Potom své oběti postavil před obraz jejich vlastních zločinů a liboval si v jejich utrpení, a častokrát i v šílenství, do kterého pak upadli.

Snape zatlačil na dveře a vešel na izolaci, kde si pak jedním jistým pohybem přitáhl židli a posadil se u lůžka s pacientem.

„Dobrý den, Luciusi. Dlouho jsem tu nebyl. Pevně doufám, že bys můj odpor k tvému navštěvování pochopil. Nechci, abys získal mylný dojem, že se sem obtěžuji speciálně kvůli tobě. Nejsi tak důležitý. Už ne."

Snape se pohodlně opřel do opěradla židle, zkřížil ruce na prsou a pečlivě studoval nehybné tělo. I přes dobrou lékařskou péči Malfoy viditelně zhubl a jeho kůže získala téměř nezdravě bledou barvu. Dlouhé, vždy dobře upravené vlasy, teď byly mírně rozcuchané a mastné.

„Vypadáš špatně", řekl s jistým uspokojením. Vždy ho zlobila Luciusova krása, se kterou se předváděl, jako by byla jeho vlastní zásluhou, a ne dar přírody. „Kde je ten lesk a nádhera, kterou ses tak pyšnil? Měl jsi ambice stát se pravou rukou krále, chtěl jsi vládnout a rozhodovat o osudu světa. Není to ironie osudu, že teď nemůžeš vládnout ani vlastním tělem?"

Natáhl si nohy před sebe a překřížil je v kotnících. Nějakou dobu nehybně seděl a pronikavýma černýma očima pozoroval ležícího muže, jakoby si chtěl pamatovat každý detail jeho těla, ukrytého pod tenkou dekou. _Je žalostné, jak končí velikáni tohoto světa,_ povzdychl si a dlouhým prstem pohladil tenké rty. Vlastně nevěděl, co ho k této návštěvě přivedlo. V nemocnici se objevil jen proto, aby předal výjimečně delikátní lektvary, které nemohly být doručeny sovou. Že by ho k návštěvě přinutilo staré přátelství? Doufal, že není až tak sentimentální. No co, když už je tady, může se s Malfoyem podělit o novinky.

„Potter a tvůj syn se vzali." Neměl v úmyslu příběh nijak přikrašlovat. Pokud ho Lucius slyšel a právě prožíval šok, tím lépe. „K mému znechucení se jim žije docela dobře. Přes den se stále častují ostrými jazyky, čímž se zřejmě snaží dokázat, který z nich je větší hlupák. V _bytí idiotem_ vyhrává Potter, ale to by tě překvapovat nemělo. Tvůj syn je velmi inteligentní muž, ale v přítomnosti Vyvoleného neustále ztrácí svůj klid a dostává se do potíží. V noci se ale oddávají tělesným rozkoším a troufám si říci, že Potter pravděpodobně - k mým velkým rozpakům - splňuje všechny jeho požadavky. Což je samo o sobě velmi podezřelé, protože žádný Nebelvír nikdy neusiloval, aby byl něčím víc než oběť rozmnožování."

Povzdechl si, položil ruku na područku a bubnoval prsty na dřevo.

„Troufám si říct, že tvůj nemanželský syn se v téhle rodině dokonale našel. Miluje Draca, což je zcela přirozené, a Potterem je nadšený, což je s největší pravděpodobností nějaká genetická vada. Možná, že Alecto nebyla tak dokonalá, jak jsi myslel."

Naklonil se dopředu a obdařil muže zlomyslným úsměvem.

„A na konec jsem si nechal největší chuťovku z celé té nevhodné historie. Svatba byla v každém slova smyslu magická. Zlatý omyl a tvůj syn spojili své moci. Způsobila to tvá žena, takže nepočítej s rychlým rozvodem, protože oba víme, že ...", náhle umlkl. Vyskočil ze židle a rychle přistoupil k posteli, aby se sklonil nad ležícím. Byl by přísahal, že ruka muže, která dosud nehybně spočívala na lůžku, sebou škubla, jako by se chtěla zatnout v pěst a zmačkat vyžehlené povlečení.

„Luciusi, ty mě slyšíš?" zeptal se ostře, ale nedočkal se žádné reakce. „Poslouchej mě velmi pozorně, nemůžu ti pomoct, když mi nedáš žádné znamení", zasyčel a přiblížil tvář k nehybnému obličeji. Instinktivně položil dlaň na jeho zápěstí a zkontrolovat puls. Byl zřetelně zrychlený. Přimhouřil oči a rozhodl se zariskovat. „Musíš být šťastný, když víš, že rod Malfoyů není ztracen a tvého odvrženého parchanta nevychovává nikdo jiný, než sám ničitel Voldemorta, který navíc sdílí svou magii s Dracem." Ano! Ruka pod prsty sebou viditelně škubla a dlouhé, štíhlé Luciusovy prsty, se opět křečovitě posunuly po látce. Severus se narovnal a odstoupil od postele.

„Úžasné, takže mě slyšíš. Mohl jsem si to myslet, ty jsi se nikdy příliš snadno nevzdával." Nervózně přecházel po místnosti a přemýšlel o příčinách téhle situace.

Malfoy ležel v kómatu už pět let. Přes veškeré úsilí lékařů nereagoval na žádné pokusy o léčbu. Lektvary, které mu podávali nitrožilně, jeho organismus odmítal nebo mu působily vyrážky a jiné kožní problémy.

Narcissa z počátku vynaložila obrovské úsilí, aby bylo obnoveno zdraví jejího manžela. Ale časem, když nebyly vidět žádné výsledky, odtáhla se a úplně ho přestala navštěvovat, jakoby byl muž ve vegetativním stavu skvrnou na cti rodiny. Malfoyové nebyli onemocní, nebyli zmrzačení a nebyly mezi nimi osoby, které by mohly být podezřelé z duševní újmy.

Severus se zastavil uprostřed místnosti, kousl se do rtu a začal zvažovat všechny okolnosti, které mohly tak náhle ovlivnit Luciusův stav. Kletby, které ho zasáhly, mu způsobily rozsáhlé vnější i vnitřní škody. Ale i když lékaři vyléčili všechna fyzická zranění, muž stále zůstával v bezvědomí a nikdo nemohl definitivně říci, v jakém stavu je jeho mozek. Po všechny ty roky, kdy ho nitrožilně krmili a mazali mastmi proti proleženinám, stále strádal v soukromé izolaci a nic nenasvědčovalo, že se jeho stav zlepší.

Snape několik minut zvažoval možnosti, které mohly způsobit, že Malfoy poprvé po letech projevil nějakou reakci na vnější podnět. Došel, dle svého názoru, k jedinému správnému závěru. Kletby, které způsobily koma, musely být vrženy jedním ze tří mužů, o kterých se dnes ráno psalo v Denním věštci. Jejich smrt zřejmě oslabila sílu kouzel a magie, která ztratila spojení se svým jádrem, se pomalu rozpadala. Dočasné kletby, přestože vyžadovaly méně energie než ty trvalé, se používaly jen zřídka. Při tak masivním útoku, který se konal během bitvy o Bradavice, si ale Smrtijedi zřejmě šetřili síly na finální bitvu a jimi nastražené pasti obsahovaly kletby, které sice napáchaly mnoho škod, ale nevyčerpávaly vnitřní sílu kouzelníka, který je vrhnul.

Severus se znovu podíval na ležícího, pak rychle opustil místnost a zamířil přímo k vrchnímu čaromedikovi, který dohlížel na oddělení pro poruchy způsobené černou magií.


	17. Kapitola 17

17. kapitola

V momentu, kdy Harry vystoupil z krbu, ucítil silné postrčení a o zlomek vteřiny později se ocitl u zdi s jednou Malfoyovou rukou pod krkem, přičemž v druhé ruce svíral hůlku, kterou mu bolestivě zabodl do klíční kosti.

„Co to kurva děláš?" zachraptěl překvapeně, když cítil, jak se mu prsty bolestivě zaťaly do kůže.

„Na co si to hraješ, Pottere?" Draco na něho upíral pronikavý pohled a jeho duhovky nabraly zamračený, bouřkový odstín.

„Co tím myslíš?" Harry cítil, jak mu pomalu dochází vzduch. Trhl sebou, ale to mělo za následek pouze to, že ho blonďák sevřel ještě silněji a zbavit ho dechu.

„Objevíš se u mého bratra a ani se mě předem nezeptáš na svolení. Dáváš mu dary a tím způsobíš, že ti začíná věřit a zvyká si na tebe. Co máš za lubem?"

„Ovládej se, Malfoyi!" Harry zaťal ruce v pěst. „Byl to jen takový impuls."

„Impuls? Varoval jsem tě, aby ses mu neodvažoval ublížit! Tvá milá gesta jsou důvod, proč si na tebe začne zvykat. Nechápeš to riziko?" Malfoyovy oči metaly blesky.

„Dusíš mě…" Harry se pokoušel Draca neverbálně odhodit, ale k jeho překvapení mu mladík kouzlo bez větších problémů zablokoval.

„Ani to nezkoušej", zavrčel, ale sklonil hůlku, ustoupil a sledoval, jak Harry chtivě lapá po dechu a mne si krk. „Zajímavé. Zdá se, že si pomocí magie nemůžeme vzájemně ublížit." Ve snaze dokázat svou teorii, odložil hůlku na stůl a v mysli poslal směrem k Harrymu kouzlo _Nohy jako želé_. Ještě dřív, než ho dokončil, ucítil, jak magická bariéra to kouzlo odpuzuje a tříští ho dřív, než k ní vůbec dorazilo. „Věděl jsi to?"

„Já ne, a moje magie tím spíš." Harry byl tak překvapený, že na chvíli zapomněl, co se před chvílí odehrálo.

„Měl jsem předpokládat, že se to stane." Draco se posadil do křesla a vážně pozoroval mladíka, který stále ještě stál u zdi. „Spojili jsme své moci. Když jsme spolu, naše energie se nějakým způsobe proplétají a odmítají všechno, co by mohlo představovat hrozbu."

„Takže teď, místo toho, abych tě proklel, ti prostě rozbiju čumák", povzdechl si Harry rezignovaně.

„Jak rafinované, vždycky jsem věděl, že jsi gentleman, Pottere", ušklíbl se znechuceně Draco.

„Začínám zvažovat, jestli bych neměl skřítkům přikázat, aby kontrolovali moje jídlo." Černovlasý muž se konečně odlepil od stěny a posadil se do křesla naproti.

„Chceš naznačit, že tě chci otrávit?" Malfoyovo obočí vyletělo vzhůru.

„Tvůj kmotr je Mistr lektvarů", Harryho výraz mluvil za vše.

„Ano...", pousmál se Draco. „Vsadím se, že první jed stvořil aristokrat. Je to taková jemná zbraň. Jen se divím, proč si myslíš, že bych tě chtěl zabít."

„Malfoyi, zůstali jsme na sebe odkázaní, náš svazek je nerozbitný a to přímo vybízí ke zločinu", zavrtěl Harry pobaveně hlavou.

„Jsem ohromen tvojí vnímavostí", přikývl uznale Draco. „Ale vraťme se k tématu. Co jsi chtěl dosáhnout tím, že jsi se objevil u Samuela?"

V zelených očích problesklo překvapení.

„Nemůžeš prostě jen předpokládat, že jsem si ho oblíbil? Okolnosti jsou právě takové a nic jiného za tím není. S největší pravděpodobností spolu strávíme celý život, samozřejmě, pokud se dřív vzájemně nepozabíjíme. Takže logika mi velí, abych se spřátelil s tvým bratrem."

„Takže jsi tam šel, protože ti to nekázala tvoje zatracená Nebelvírská logika...", vycedil chladně Malfoy.

„Ne, šel jsem tam, protože jsem s ním chtěl strávit nějaký čas a lépe ho poznat. Je to vážně úžasný kluk. Abych předešel tvým bludům, ne, nemám v úmyslu mu ublížit. Naopak doufám, že se jednou přestane skrývat a pak s námi bude bydlet. Dobře víš, že ho v tom domě nemůžeš držet věčně. Přiznávám se, že mě v jednu chvíli napadlo adoptivní kouzlo, ale to by mohlo způsobit jenom více škody."

Draco zvedl překvapeně obočí. Potter přemýšlel o tom, že by Samuela adoptovat? Proč? Sotva ho znal, jeho otcem opovrhoval, nenáviděl jeho bratra... Nikdy nepochopí způsob myšlení Nebelvírů a už vůbec ne Zlatého idiota. Jaký člověk spřádá takové plány poté, co poprvé v životě uviděl dítě někoho jiného? Žádný! Samozřejmě až na muže, který stál před ním a který vždy nejdřív jedná a pak teprve myslí na následky. Je opravdu zázrak, že je ještě naživu. Neměl by si začít vážit Weasleyho a Grangerové? Vždyť, někdo musel přispět k tomu, že země na svém hřbetě stále nosí tohle urostlé tělo. A nebo možná přijmout fakt, že mudlovské náboženství obsahuje zrnko pravdy a Potter má opravdu dobrého Anděla strážného. V tomto případě – hluboká účast s tím chudákem, který za tu dobu zoufalstvím už zcela jistě poztrácel všechno peří na křídlech.

„Více škody?" zeptal se, i když samotné to pomyšlení ho naplňovalo čistým znechucením.

„Jsem veřejná osoba a troufám si říct, že mám víc nepřátel než ty. Kdybych najednou rozhlásil, že mám syna ..."

„Někdo by ho mohl použít jako tvou slabost", dokončil Malfoy.

„Přesně tak."

V místnosti nastalo ticho. Oba muži přemýšleli nad složitostí celé situace. Do téhle chvíle byla pro Samuela hrozbou jen Narcissa. Teď, když se Draco oženil s Harrym, se tento problém ještě více vyhrotil. Po světe chodilo dostatečné množství vzteklých Smrtijedů, kteří by nezaváhali unést dítě jen proto, aby dostali do rukou Pottera. Malfoy si byl vědom toho, že se to netýká jenom Nebelvíra. On sám byl označen jako zrádce. Nejedna osoba, která by se mu chtěla pomstít, by na to využila toho chlapce. Už dlouho si to uvědomoval, což byl další důvod, proč Samuela ukrýval. Nyní byli v životě malého chlapce ochránci dva a každý z nich byl veřejnou osobou, se svými nepřáteli. Tohle situaci nezlepšilo, ale spíš zkomplikovalo.

„Konečně jsem pochopil, proč jsi se rozhodl složit tu přísahu", měkký hlas černovlasého muže prolomil ticho. „Nešlo o peníze, které jsi do téhle školy vložil, že ne? Vzpomínám si, že jsi ji nazval _bezpečným místem_."

„Právě teď je Samuel v bezpečí pod dohledem Victorie. Navzdory tomu, jak to vypadá, jsem ji nevybral jenom proto, že má ráda děti a ví, jak se o ně postarat. Je to kvalifikovaná čarodějnice, významný odborník v oblasti ochranných a obranných kouzel. Je silná a její kořeny sahají až k samotné Roweně z Havraspáru." Když se střetl s Harryho překvapeným pohledem, pokračoval ve vysvětlování. „Vlastně o tom nikdo neví a ani ona sama o tom nemá tušení. Našel jsem ji náhodou, když jsem si prohlížel nějaké zaprášené pergameny v tajné knihovně svého otce a hledal ochranná kouzla. Rowena byla specialistkou na tenhle druh magie. Její logika a přehled byly opravdu působivé. Měla dceru Helenu, která zemřela rukou Krvavého Barona a ten později spáchal sebevraždu, ale to je jiný příběh. Zajímavé je, že nikdo nevěděl, že předtím porodila syna. Vychoval ho její milenec, který nikdy nikomu neprozradil, že dítě pochází z linie Havraspárů."

„Odkud se teda ví, že Victorie je potomek Roweny?"

„Ten muž po sobě zanechal deníky. Můj otec sbíral staré rukopisy, ale knihovna je tak obrovská, že si pravděpodobně sám nebyl vědom, jaký poklad obsahuje, jinak by ho určitě využil."

„Působivé. Když jsem se díval na Viktorii, viděl jsem jen milou starou dámu a nikdy bych si nedomyslel, že má tak velkou moc." Harry byl opravdu ohromen, jednak tím, co se dověděl, tak i skutečností, že s ním Draco to tajemství sdílel.

„Tak bych to neřekl. Paní Grantová nemá velkou magickou moc, její schopnost tkví v nepopiratelné inteligenci a síle dedukce. Pokud by navštěvovala Bradavice, byla by pravděpodobně v Havraspáru. Nikdy jsem nepodceňoval sílu této koleje. Inteligentní lidé, to je zbraň sama o sobě." Draco vstal z křesla a zamířil k obrazu. „Jdu k sobě. Tento den byl plný vzrušení, musím si odpočinout. Vrátím se po večeři."

_Samozřejmě, že se vrátíš,_ pomyslel si Harry. Cítil, že magie mezi nimi se začala pomalu stabilizovat, uklidňovat. Jedna věc však zůstávala nezměněna. Každý večer je táhla jedním směrem, jako kdyby sama cítila hlad."

...

Hermionin křik zvedl Rona z křesla, ve kterém seděl v prázdné sborovně a četl si novinky ze světa famfrpálu. „Jak jsi se opovážil vrhnout na studenta _Levicorpus_!"

„Uklidni se, Mionko", zabručel a uhnul očima před vzteklým pohledem dívky. „Musel jsem ho nějak potrestat za neposlušnost."

„Ano, tím, že mu dáš trest a ne, že ho budeš deset minut držet hlavou dolů." Grangerová nervózně rázovala po místnosti. „Učíme ty děti disciplínu, snažíme se, aby na sebe neužívaly náhodou magii a ty naši snahu ničíš tím, že jim dáváš špatný příklad!"

„Není moje vina, že ten břídil vzal koště a bez povolení létal nad hlavami ostatních studentů, aby se předváděl. Někomu by mohl ublížit!"

„Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, když naposledy vzal student bez svolení koště, stal se nejmladším chytačem za sto let a ty jsi ho horlivě podporoval", podotkla.

„Protože to byl Harry, navíc mi tehdy bylo jedenáct let", bránil se váhavě Ron.

„Jestli jsi tím chtěl říct, že jsi teď moudřejší, tak se ti to moc nepovedlo", odfrkl netrpělivě.

„Ale, Mionko..."

„Jenom tě chci varovat, že jestli ještě jednou uděláš něco takového, vyvodím z toho důsledky", zavrčela a konečně se usadila do křesla. „Pochop to, musíme je učit dobrým příkladem."

„Já vím, já vím, pochopil jsem", povzdechl si a rezignovaně si podepřel hlavu rukama.

„No dobř já letím za Harrym, musím si s promluvit o prvním měsíci výuky."

„To bych nedoporučoval. V tuhle chvíli může být zaneprázdněn", podíval se Ron ostře na hodiny, které ukazovaly dvacetjedna hodin třicet minut.

„Nikdy nechodí spát tak brzy", pokrčila rameny Hermiona. „Kromě toho, požádal mě o to dnes ráno, ale pak někam zmizel, takže to není moje chyba, že jsem nucena ho vyhledat v tento čas."

„Jasně, ale pak neříkej, že jsem tě nevaroval." Weasley zčervenal a zapíchl pohled do novin.

„No dobře, o čem jsi mi neřekl?" Dívka mu z rukou vytrhla časopis a se zájmem na něho hleděla.

„Eh, domysli si to sama", zamumlal a snažil se jí sebrat jeho majetek.

„Rone...", zavrčela varovně.

Weasley na ni pohleděl úkosem a odvrátil se v rozpacích. Sakra, jak jí to má říct? Copak jí nedochází, co tím myslí? Vždycky byla tak vnímavá. Na chvíli se zamyslel a pohledem bloudil po nerovných drážkách na stole. Koutkem oka pohlédl na přítelkyni, která se k němu nakláněla. Co když ho jen provokuje?

„Čekám, Rone", zabubnovala prsty na stole.

„Ale no...", vzdal se konečně. „Včera pozdě večer jsem za ním byl..."

„A?"

„Malfoy by měl na své pokoje vrhnout umlčovací kouzlo před tím, než...", koktal. „Než půjde spát."

„Oh ..."

„No ...", sklonil hlavu a cítil, jak mu hoří tváře."

„Tak to ho radši navštívím až zítra ráno", zamumlala Hermiona po chvíli ticha.

„Myslím, že to bude lepší."

„Ale víš...", pousmála se, „asi je to dobře, že jim to tak vychází?"

„Jasně", odfrkl. „Vychází jim to v posteli, ale přes den se na chodbách míjejí téměř bez jediného slova nebo se zarputile hádají. Nechápu ho, jak s ním vůbec může ..."

„Je to jeho manžel a není naše věc, co dělají v ložnici", zavrtěla nesouhlasně hlavou Hermiona.

„Je to Malfoy, zatracená Fretka!" vyprsknul Ron. „Slizký Zmijozel, který náš školní život změnil v noční můru a on mu dovolí... Je to nechutné."

„Jsou spolu svázáni magií. Sám jsi říkal, že to je, jako kdyby si byli souzeni. Myslím, že je skvělé, že se spolu snaží žít."

„Skvělé? Měl by být s někým, koho miluje! Překousl jsem, že můj nejbližší přítel je gay, ale nemohu snést pomyšlení, že chodí do postele s Malfoyem."

„Láska", odfrkla si dívka. „Co ty víš o lásce..."

„Zřejmě víc než oni. To, co teď Harry dělá, je obyčejné šukání", zavrčel a naštvaný od sebe prudce odsunul časopis. „Dlouho jsem nad tím přemýšlel a něco mi tu nehraje. Osud není slepá vrána, která se vrhne na každé zrno. Uznej sama. Pravděpodobnost, že jsou Malfoy a Zlatý chlapec dvě strany jedné mince, je menší než nula, a oni si prosím stojí na svatebním koberci a najednou… zázrak. Pro mě je to podezřelé a basta."

„A ty jsi v těchto věcech alfa a omega", odsekla Hermiona trochu naštvaně. Sama se tím dost dlouho zabývala, ale nakonec toho nechala. Škola a studenti všechen její čas účinně absorbovali. Kromě toho, když Harry přiznal, že je gay, vzala to jako znamení a rozhodla se nezasahovat. Těžce si povzdychla a znovu nervózně zabubnoval prsty na stole. Neochotně musela přiznat, že Ron znovu vzbudil její pochybnosti, když nahlas promluvil o tom, co jí dosud nedalo pokoj. „Máš pravdu", zvedla hlavu a podívala se na něho unaveným pohledem.

„I kdybychom připustili, že každý člověk má svou druhou polovinu, společníka, partnera – je jedno, jak tomu budeme říkat - tak šance, že Malfoy a Harry jsou dvě semínka, která by měla být ve stejném květináči, je nulová."

„Pokud nechceš pěstovat květiny i plevel současně."

„Ještě trochu zapátrám v knihovně, ale zdá se mi, že jsem na tohle téma už všechno přečetla." Zvedla ruku k vlasům, rozepnula sponu, která je držela v úhledném drdolu, a nechala je, aby jí v divokých vlnách spadly na ramena. Masírovala si temeno hlavy a zamručela úlevou.

„Pořád máme přístup do knihovny v Harryho domě. Z toho, co si pamatuji, měl Sirius spoustu knih, které pravděpodobně nikde jinde nenajdeš", podíval se na ni nadějně Ron.

„Výborně, zítra se tam podívám." Dívčinu tvář rozzářil vzrušený ruměnec, který byl Weasleymu dobře známý. „Možná dokonce narazím na něco v souvislosti s ukončením magického svazku."

„Na to moc nespoléhej, můj otec tvrdí, že taková manželství nejsou nezrušitelná. Jádra, která jsou jednou spojená, nelze rozdělit, leda by jeden z manželů zemřel", zamračil se rozzlobeně. „Kdyby bylo jisté, že oběť bude Fretka..."

„Rone!"

„Ale ne, omlouvám se, jen mi to uklouzlo", pokrčil netrpělivě rameny. „Přece neříkám, abychom ho zabili. Jenom mě ta situace prostě rozčiluje."

„Žárlíš. Škola a Malfoy zabírají Harrymu spoustu času. Až do teď trávil každou volnou chvíli s tebou."

„Chybí mi..." Ron zíral na desku stolu. „Občas bych chtěl jen tak vejít do jeho pokojů a vzít ho na pivo, na zápas, nebo jen tak pokecat při procházce po pláži. Přistihl jsem se při tom, že se úplně bojím přiblížit k pokojům svého kámoše, protože za rohem může vždycky vyskočit Malfoy s jeho hnusnou tlamou. Ne!" zvedl ruku, když viděl, že ho chce dívka přerušit. „Opravdu se snažím. Vím, kým Fretka je, co vykonal a za co mu vděčíme. I když to tak nevypadá, vážím si toho. Dokonce obdivuji jeho odvahu a to, jak moc se liší od kreténa, kterého jsme znali ve škole, ale to neznamená, že ho mám rád. Je to silnější než já a nehodlám s tím bojovat."

„Chápu…"

„Skvělé", zhluboka si oddechnul Weasley a podíval se na kamarádku. „Dost nepříjemným tématům. Jak se máš ty? Slyšel jsem nějaké zvěsti...", snížil významně hlas.

„O čem?"

„Finch-Fletchley?" odpověděl na otázku otázkou.

„Oh ...", začervenala se lehce Hermiona, odvrátila hlavu a skryla tvář za oponu pružných kudrlin.

„Oh? To je všechno, co mi řekneš?" dloubnul ji Ron prstem do ramene. „No tak, povídej."

„Ale opravdu není co", zamumlala.

„Jak to, že ne? Pokud vím, tak spolu v neděli nějak jdete."

„Pozval mě na výstavu do mudlovského muzea", přiznala neochotně.

„Vrrrr, Mionko, ty divoško", zahihňal se tiše Ron. „Z Justina je skutečný svůdník, co všechno se může stát v takové galerii! Ty inspirující, nehybné mazaniny, ticho, klid a vzrušení, které vás obklopí při pohledu na portrét nějakého dávno mrtvého pachatele."

„Jedná se o zátiší! Paul Cézanne, Giuseppe Recco... Jednoduše se v tom nevyznáš", odsekla, ale o chvíli později nakažlivý smích kamaráda způsobil, že jí koutky úst začaly podezřele cukat.

„Omlouvám se, podcenil jsem kolegu. Ty švestičky, banány, třešničky... To rozhodně podnítí představivost." Weasley rychle uhnul, když viděl, jak k němu míří Hermionina pěst.

„Ronalde Wealsey! Je to... Je to naše první rande a opravdu bys měl Justinův nápad ocenit."

„Jistě, jistě", zvedl Ron ruce na znamení kapitulace. „Oceňuji ho, ale pro mě je to nuda. Zdřímnul bych si po pěti minutách u nějaké mísy s ovocem nebo vázy s podivným plevelem."

„Zajímalo by mě, kam by si vzal dívku ty", obrátila Hermiona oči v sloup. „Na famfrpálový zápas?"

„Aspoň by neusnula nudou."

„Samozřejmě, řev sousedů na lavičce by ji nejspíš ohlušil a způsobil by jí trvalé poškození sluchu. Kromě toho si nevzpomínám, že bys s někým opravdu chodil, takže mě nepoučuj."

„No jo, zapomněl jsem, že ty s tím máš zkušenosti. Ty ohnivý schůzky s Krumem, jeden ples a pár dopisů", obrátil Ron oči v sloup a pohlédl na ni zpod své červené hřívy.

„Můj osobní život ..."

„Neexistuje, alespoň pokud jde o kluky", vstoupil jí do řeči Weasley. „Proto doufám, že to mezi tebou a Justinem zajiskří", usmál se přátelsky. „Ale jestli ne... Vždycky se můžeš utěšovat tím, že je to Mrzimor a neví, o co přichází."

„Díky, Rone." Instinktivně ho chytila za ruku a vděčně ji stiskla. „Už půjdu, už je pozdě a zítra ráno chci navštívit Harryho dům."

„Jasně, doufám, že něco najdeš", zvážněl Ron a vstal z křesla, aby ji doprovodil ke dveřím. Na chodbě se zastavil a poklepal ji po ruce, kterou nepustil od té chvíle, kdy se ho dívka chytila. „A pamatuj, čekám na zprávy. Z toho, co najdeš a stejně tak z rande."

...

Severus Snape už několik hodin kroužil po svém pokoji a netrpělivě čekal na příchod Draca. Dnes ráno dostal dopis ze Svatého Munga o stavu Luciusova zdraví, a to, co si přečetl, ho příliš nepotěšilo. Uvažoval, jakým způsobem by tu novinku měl sdělit svému kmotřenci, ale ať by to zaobalil jakkoli, význam zůstane vždycky stejný. Věděl, že jeho zpráva mladíkem otřese a dal by přednost tomu, aby se pravdu nikdy nedověděl. Ale tohle nebylo něco, co by před ním mohl skrýt. Dříve nebo později by to Draco zjistil a v nejlepším případě by na něho byl naštvaný, že mu to zamlčel. V nejhorším případě by ho jednoduše nenáviděl."

„Severusi?" Obraz se zlehka odsunul a v otvoru se objevila Malfoyova světlá hlava. „Chtěl jsi mě vidět?"

„Ano! Před dvěma hodinami!" zavrčel a nepřestal pochodovat po místnosti.

„Promiň, Potter..."

„Snad si vážně nemyslíš, že mě zajímá, co vyvádíš se svým nešťastným manželem. Tak buď té lásky a ušetři mě těch mizerných výmluv."

Draco spolkl ostrou odpověď, posadil se do jednoho z křesel a přimhouřenýma očima pozoroval svého kmotra. Něco ho muselo vyvést z rovnováhy, když měl už od rána tak špatnou náladu. Severus s ním jen zřídka mluvil tak příkrým tónem, naposledy to bylo snad ještě ve škole. S mlčením sledoval, jak za ním povlává jeho roucho. Občas ho napadlo, jestli byly šaty Mistra lektvarů šité speciálně tak, aby plápolaly do rytmu jeho kroků, nebo to byl jedinečný rys člověka, který se přirozeně pohyboval tímto smyslným a pohled přitahujícím způsobem. Ne, že by se kdokoli na Snapa díval jako na objekt okouzlení. Severus nebyl krásný, a dokonce nebyl ani pohledný. Podlouhlou tvář zdobily úzké, věčně sevřené rty, černé vlasy pořád vypadaly mastně a velký orlí nos mu krásy taky nepřidal. Ale nikdo nemohl popřít, že i přes to všechno byl muž svým způsobem přitažlivý. Měl něco, pro co by se mnozí hezouni dali třeba rozkrájet, a sice auru nebezpečí. Byl srovnatelný s divokým zvířetem, které mohlo zaútočit, když se někdo neopatrně přiblížil. Jeho pohyby nikdy nebyly chaotické, právě naopak – byly plné grácie a šarmu, stejně jako u dravců. Tmavé obsidiánové oči se na člověka dívaly pronikavě, propichovaly ho skrz na skrz a vyvolávaly pocit, že dokážou odhalit všechna tajemství. Jeho výhodou byl hlas. V závislosti na situaci mohl být ostrý a syčivý, nebo měkký, téměř svůdný. Hluboký, vibrující, někdy až sametový. Ach ano, takovým hlasem mohl svést každého... Kdyby jenom chtěl, ale zřejmě nic takového v úmyslu neměl, protože co si Malfoy pamatoval, Severus byl sám.

„Mohl bys laskavě věnovat pozornost tomu, co říkám?" Teď Snape syčel a to znamenalo, že je naštvaný.

„Bez ohledu na to, co se stalo, bych prosil, aby sis to nevybíjel na mě", odpověděl Draco a uvolněně se ve svém křesle opřel. „Je to proto, že nějaký hloupý student nesplnil tvé požadavky?"

„Dlouholeté zkušenosti přispívají k tomu, že si s neukázněnými spratky dokážu poradit."

„Tak o co jde?" Mladý muž na něho konečně hleděl se zájmem.

„Dnes ráno jsem dostal dopis od lékaře, který se zabývá případem tvého otce."

„Ať je to cokoli, nechci to slyšet." Malfoy vyskočil z křesla a zamířil k východu.

„Posaď se." Tichý, unavený hlas kmotra zastavil mladíka účinněji, než křik. Světlovlasý muž zaťal pěsti a vrátil se do křesla.

„Seve, opravdu nechci o ničem vědět", povzdechl si smutně. „Dobře víš, že on už pro mě neexistuje."

„Stále je to tvůj otec." Snape se opřel o stůl, ruce si založil na prsou a jako obvykle schoval ruce v záhybech rukávů.

„Nezajímá mě to, přestal jím být, když jsem se dozvěděl o Samuelovi. Znáš ho, víš, kým byl a čeho se dopustil. Kdyby nebylo tebe a tvého učení, skončil bych stejně jako on." Dracův hlas byl pevný a chladný.

„Máš pravdu, ale situace se změnila..."

„Změnila? Že by ten drahý starý muž zemřel? Neboj se, pohřeb zaplatím", mladík stisknul rty a odvrátil hlavu. „Ale neočekávej slzy nad jeho hrobem."

„Draco...", přes Snapovu tvář přeběhl úšklebek. „Chápu tvoje rozhořčení, ale lékaři očekávají, že se objevíš v nemocnici... Ty nebo tvá matka, ale jak oba víme, s Narcissou nemůžeme počítat."

„Severusi, jsi můj kmotr", podíval se na něho Zmijozel téměř prosebně. „Prosím tě tedy, jako mně nejbližší osobu. Udělej to za mě. Vyzvedni tělo a pohřbi ho kdekoli budeš chtít, jen ne v rodové hrobce Malfoyů. On si to nezasloužil a já nechci jednou spočinout v jeho společnosti."

„Tvé přání nemůžu splnit", přešel k baru a nalil dvě sklenky whisky. „Pohřbívat někoho zaživa je považováno za jednu z nejtemnějších forem magie, a jak víš, tím se už nezabývám."

Obrátil se k mladíkovi a podíval se do jeho očí, široce otevřených překvapením. Tiše zasténal, přistoupil k němu a podal mu jednu sklenici.

„Tvůj otec se probudil z kómatu a zřejmě je plně při smyslech."

„Merline...", Malfoy jedním douškem vypil alkohol a přistrčil nádobku k Severusovi, který mu beze slova nalil další porci. „Nechápu, jakým zázrakem..."

„To se dosud neví, ale já mám své podezření." Snape se posadil naproti němu a dal si malý doušek. „Pamatuješ si článek o nedávno zabitých Smrtijedech?" Draco pomalu přikývl a nespouštěl z něho vyděšený pohled. „Myslím, že past, do které padl tvůj… Lucius, byla sestavena z dočasných kleteb."

„Takže se smrtí těch, kteří ji vrhli..."

„Přesně tak", pozvedl znovu sklenici ke rtům a ji pak odložil konferenční stolek.

Draco vstal a pomalu kráčel ke stolu, otočil se a zamířil ke dveřím. Po několika kolech, se zastavil uprostřed místnosti a nepřítomně si promnul čelo.

Nikdy, ani v těch nejhorších nočních můrách nepředpokládal, že se jeho otec ještě někdy probudí. Po tolik letech komatu si byl prakticky jistý, že jednou v klidu a míru odejde z tohoto světa a už mu nebude zasahovat do života. Jak se mohl tak mýlit? Jak si mohl vůbec připustit, že by to proběhlo tak snadno? Merline... Jak by teď k němu mohl jít, podívat se mu do očí a vidět v nich obvinění? Ne! Neměl by zvažovat návštěvu, s Luciusem skončil. Není důležité, že se probudil, není důležité, že ho kdysi považoval za skvělého a úctyhodného muže. Všechno se změnilo. Jeho otec byl Smrtijed, špatný, falešný a nemilosrdný muž, který bez ohledů poslouchal Voldemorta a neváhal vraždit a mučit. Zradil matku, odvrhnul vlastního syna. Oklamal je všechny. Ne, nikdo nemohl očekávat, že k němu půjde a bude předstírat, že se nic nestalo. Hůř! Bál se, že kdyby se mu teď postavil tváří v tvář, prostě by se neudržel a udělat by něco velmi, ale velmi špatného.

„Co teď?" obrátil se k Severusovi s vážným pohledem.

„V současné době zůstane pod dohledem lékařů. Jeho izolace už byla opatřena kouzly proti přemístění, různým kletbám a samozřejmě ji nebude moci svévolně opustit. Ministerstvo již poslalo dva bystrozory, kteří ho nepustí z očí."

„A co pak?"

„Odpověď znáš", opřel se lokty o kolena a své prsty spojil do jedné štíhlé pyramidy.

„Soud a Azkaban."

„Přiznejme si to, od vězení Luciuse nic nezachrání. Nechci ti lhát, ale ten soudní proces nebude patřit k těm jednoduchým. Také bych se divil, kdyby s tím dlouho otáleli. Už léta si na něho brousí drápy. Coma pro ně bylo obrovským zklamáním, takže na Ministerstvu to teď nejspíš vře přípravami."

„Jméno Malfoy bude opět v novinách, v těsné blízkosti slov jako "Temný pán" a "Smrtijedi." Dracův obličej byl bílý jako list papíru. Už to kdysi zažil a doufal, že se k tom už nikdy nebude muset vracet.

„Musíš být připravený na to, že budeš povolán před Starostolec." Draco ani nevěděl, kdy Severus vstal a přešel k němu, aby mu položil ruku na rameno.

„Chceš mi říct, že budou očekávat, že udělám prohlášení proti svému otci?" zíral na něho mladík nevěřícně. „To už jsem pro ně neudělal dost? Všechno jsem opustil, byl jsem uznán za zrádce vlastní rodiny, celou dobu v sobě nosím pocit viny, i když vím, že jsem udělal správnou věc. A teď ještě tohle?" Draco sklonil hlavu a zabořil obličej do dlaní.

„Je mi to líto." Snape zavřel oči, cítil hořkost a bolest. Mohl říct, že ví, co cítí jeho kmotřenec. Sám musel nejednou svědčit proti lidem, které nějakým způsobem znal a kteří ho považovali za přítele. Ale nikdy nebyl nucen stát před členem své vlastní rodiny a odsoudit ho do pekla. „Pamatuj, že udělám vše, aby tam byl s tebou."

„Děkuji", uchopil Draco Mistra lektvarů za ruku a lehce ji stisknul. „Opravdu to pro mě hodně znamená."

Snape chvíli dovolil, aby ho mladík držel za ruku, ale potom ji jemně stáhnul zpět a odtáhl se od něho. Nikdy neměl rád zbytečný sentiment a projevování emocí před očima druhých.

„Co s Potterem?" zeptal se věcně.

„Já s ním promluvím." Malfoy vstal a otřásl se, jako by ze sebe shazoval něco velmi nepříjemného. Na jeho obličej se vrátil běžný ironický výraz. Severus vydechl úlevou. Konec sebelítosti, Draco se jako obvykle povznesl na věcí a své emoce ukryl hluboko uvnitř. Věděl, že to není dobré řešení, ale v tuto chvíli to bylo to nejlepší.

„Myslíš, že to pochopí?" zeptal se skepticky.

„Bude překvapený, možná bude z počátku naštvaný, ale pochopí to." Draco se otočil směrem k obrazu.

„Zvládneš to? Víš, že ti s tím rozhovorem můžu pomoct."

„Není třeba", otočil se k němu Draco a podíval se na něj s posměšným úšklebkem. „Opravdového muže vzrušuje nebezpečí, hazard a zábava. A víš... Občas si rád myslím, že Potter je vlastně velmi nebezpečná hračka."

„Vyvolený není hračka. Buď opatrný, protože můžeš prohrát", zabodl do něho Snape varovný pohled.

„Neboj se, nikdy neodhaluji všechny karty a vždycky mám eso v rukávu", blonďák potřásl rukou, jako by chtěl ukázat skrytou kartu.

Snape na něho chvíli zíral a pak tiše řekl.

„Nikdy tě nepřemůžou pochybnosti, Draco?"

Chlapec otevřel průchod a udělal krok směrem do chodby, pak se zastavil a aniž by se otočil, zašeptal.

„Samozřejmě, že přemůžou, ale já si prostě nemůžu dovolit, abych je ukázal."


	18. Kapitola 18

18. kapitola

Dveře na izolaci byly otevřené, ale zkušené oko kouzelníka kolem vchodu snadno zachytilo vlnění energie. Ochranné bariéry, které sem bystrozorové umístili, byly zjevně zaměřeny na kontrolu nežádoucích vstupů, ale především měly zabránit odchodu vězně. Po pečlivém překontrolování jeho povolení k návštěvě byl muž vpuštěn a po chvíli se ocitl uvnitř nemocničního pokoje.

Vešel dovnitř a pozorným pohledem přelétl člověka sedícího na posteli. Malfoy, přikrytý tenkou pokrývkou, si četl nějaké noviny. Štos dalších ležel na hromadě na židli vedle postele.

„Vidím, že doháníš ztracené roky", řekl tiše příchozí.

„Severus Snape, slavný špion a válečný hrdina." Lucius zašustil novinami, které držel v ruce a odložil je stranou. „Tady opravdu sedí to úsloví o hadu chovaném na prsou."

„Že bys choval nějakou zášť?" Snape si přitáhl druhou židli a posadil se proti muži.

„Spíše mě zaplavuje údiv a mírná závist. S politováním přiznávám, že jsi se ukázal jako opravdu chytrý bastard." Malfoy opatrně upravil prostěradlo a pomalu se přesunul k záhlaví postele, kde se pak s úlevným výdechem opřel do nařasených polštářů.

„Beru to jako kompliment." Černé oči soustředěně přihlížely počínání pacienta. „Jak se cítíš?"

„Svobodně."

„Svobodně? To je zvláštní pocit u někoho, kdo je vězeň", Snape vypadal tím přiznáním poněkud zmatený.

„Být vězněm ve svém vlastním těle, je mnohem horší." Tvář mu zakrývaly dlouhé blond vlasy, takže Severus nemohl vidět jeho výraz. „Pět let je dlouhá doba na myšlení a naslouchání.".

„Chceš říct ...", podíval se na něj šokovaně.

„Že jsem byl při vědomí?" zvedl konečně hlavu a otočil ji směrem k bývalému příteli.

Snape tak tak zabránil svému ucuknutí, když Malfoyův obličej uviděl v plném světle. Ochrnutí zřejmě ustoupilo jen částečně. Levá strana těla rozhodně nefungovala správně. Mužův koutek úst byl pokleslý jakoby ve výrazu rezignace a jedno jeho oko stále nehybně zíralo do prostoru.

„Obdivuješ výsledek tvrdé práce mého syna?" Dokonce i Luciusův hlas byl mírně utlumený, čehož si Mistr lektvarů předtím nevšiml, a což muselo být vedlejším účinkem.

„To ne tvůj syn způsobil tvé zmrzačení", zaťal Severus pěst do svého hábitu. „Svou cestu jsi si vybral sám a jen sebe můžeš obviňovat. Chlapec byl natolik chytrý, aby se reálně podíval do budoucnosti a přestoupil k vítězné straně."

„Možná máš pravdu a možná jsou to jen výmluvné řeči špióna. Zradil mě."

„Nezradil tebe - zradil Voldemorta. Kdybys nebyl tak zaslepený mocí, kterou domněle nabízel, viděl bys, že ty sliby byly plané. Měl jsi na výběr a nevyužil jsi to."

„Byl jsi jedním z nás", pohlédl na něho ostře Lucius. „Když se vrátil, sklonil jsi před ním hlavu a přísahal mu věrnost. Čím si tě Brumbál koupil, že jsi se stal jeho poskok?"

„Nebyl jsem jeden z vás, strany jsem změnil už v průběhu první války a když vstal z mrtvých, vrátil jsem se k němu ne jako služebník, ale ..."

„Jako zrádce."

„Dávám přednost termínu špeh", zvedl jedny noviny a přelétl je očima. „Staré měsíčníky?"

„I když jsem byl při vědomí, stále mám co dohánět", pokrčil rameny, přičemž to levé zůstalo prakticky nehybné. „Draco a Potter?" změnil náhle téma. „Jak jsi to mohl dopustit?"

„Nejsem jeho otec, a on nejspíš taky neměl na výběr."

„Narcissa s tím souhlasila?" Luciusova ruka zvedla jeden z časopisů, na jehož obálce vycházeli dva mladí muži krátce po svatbě z ministerstva. Dlouhý, bledý prst mimoděk sklouznul po usměvavé tváři blonďatého mladíka.

„Narcissa vrhla na oddávajícího úředníka _Imperio_. To kvůli ní je teď Draco spojený s Potterem svazkem čisté magie", protáhl Snape. „Mohla zabít vlastního syna!"

„Jak velkou sílu získal?" otázka zazněla nenuceně.

„Síla! Jenom tohle tě vždy zajímalo!" vstal Snape ze židle. „Budeš odsouzen do Azkabanu, ani nemysli na manipulaci s Dracem!"

„Potter porazil Temného pána a tak musí být neuvěřitelně silný", konstatoval Malfoy, jako by vůbec neslyšel výbuch muže, který stál vedle něho.

„A Draco s ním tu sílu sdílí, ano! Ale to ti v ničem nepomůže, protože chlapec o tobě nechce ani slyšet." Severus usoudil, že krutá pravda možná Luciuse odvrátí od myšlenek na výhody plynoucí z tak obrovského zdroje magie.

„Já vím", vzhlédl Malfoy od novin a zdravou rukou si odhrnul vlasy z čela. „Zřetelně mi to vyjasnil během poslední návštěvy."

„Nerozumím ...", Snape se posadil zpět na židli a zkřížil ruce na prsou.

„Je snadné na někoho vykřičet své křivdy, když se nemůže bránit. Nenávidí mě a navzdory tomu, co si o mně myslíš, ho chápu."

„Už není ten chlapec, kterým kdysi býval. Dospěl, je to inteligentní muž, který se dokáže postarat o sebe a svou rodinu. K ničemu tě nepotřebuje."

„Jsem jeho otec!"

„On nepotřebuje otce. Už ne", zavrtěl hlavou a ztěžka si povzdechl. „Bývaly doby, kdy by pro tebe udělal cokoliv. Byl na tebe hrdý, miloval tě a stavěl si tě na piedestal, ale neopětované city umírají. Věděli jsi v něm pouze budoucího služebníka Temného Pána a dědice bohatství Malfoyů, ale Draco potřeboval něco víc. Ten chlapec toužil po pozornosti, uznání, po chvále. To ty, Luciusi, jsi zradil jeho a to ještě dřív, než on sám na zradu vůbec pomyslel, a teď ho zradila jeho vlastní matka. Merline, je až s podivem, že pro něho jméno Malfoy stále něco znamená."

„Mám dojem, že _mým_ Dracem si kompenzuješ nedostatek vlastních dětí", zabodl do něho Lucius svůj rozzlobený pohled. „Možná jsem nebyl dokonalý otec ..." , když uslyšel odfrknutí, zaťal na posteli pěst. „Zpackal jsem to, že jo?"

„Jsem rád, že to chápeš."

„Měl jsem celých pět let na přemýšlení", přikývl, jako by souhlasil sám se sebou. „Našel Samuela ..."

„Další dítě, které jsi ve své aroganci zanechal utrpení. Jsem překvapen, že znáš jeho jméno."

„Řekl mi ho Draco. Samozřejmě si nebyl vědom, že jeho monolog slyším. Ten bastard byl omyl, nikdy se neměl narodit."

„To dítě je skvělý kluk a tvůj syn ho vychovává tak, jak chtěl být sám vychováván. Věnuje mu pozornost, učí ho a umožňuje mu být sám sebou. Nevnucuje mu to, co ses snažil vnutit ty jemu." Snape si dlaní promnul unavenou tvář. „Je udivující, jakým úžasným otcem dokáže být někdo, kdo takový pocit nikdy nezažil."

„Učí se z chyb."

„Ze tvých chyb."

V místnosti zavládlo ticho a oba muži se ponořili do svých myšlenek. Severus se zaměřil na tragédii, která kvůli špatným rozhodnutím, tak strašně rozdělila tuto rodinu.

Lucius mlčel, vzpomínal na své chyby a přemýšlel, jestli ještě někdy bude moci normálně mluvit s vlastním potomkem, který se díky jeho pýše vzdal jakéhokoli vztahu s ním. To neznamená, že by ho neměl rád. Naopak, Draco byl jeho pýcha, jeho dědic, ale možná, že právě tohle bylo špatně? Chlapec možná vůbec nechtěl být někým, kdo slouží pouze jako vzor další úžasné generace Malfoyů? Možná chtěl mít běžnou rodinu, plnou tepla a těch obyčejných gest, které jsou důkazem lásky? Jestli je tomu tak, ani on a ani Narcissa, toho nebyli schopni. Můžete milovat, ale být Malfoy vás k něčemu zavazuje. V jejich rodině pro city nikdy nebylo místo, to ho naučil jeho otec, a on věrně následoval v jeho stopách a úplně zapomněl na své vlastní dětské touhy.

„Co teď?" Snape trhnul hlavou, když uslyšel blonďákův hlas.

„Starostolec, a pak Azkaban", odpověděl tiše.

„Bude…", na Luciusově tvář se poprvé objevila nejistota. „Bude Draco svědčit?"

„Ano, bude k tomu přinucen, i kdyby nechtěl. Jediné, co se mi podařilo získat, je tajné slyšení. Nebude to muset absolvovat v soudní síni, ale učiní prohlášení před jedním z bystrozorů."

Černé oči se zúžily, když sledovaly Malfoye. „Bude to pro něho těžké, už tím jednou prošel a vzpomínám si, jak moc to prožíval. Nemysli si, že pro něho bylo snadné obětovat rodinu a veřejně se přihlásit k jedné ze stran. Na jeho psychice to zanechalo jizvy. Teď bude nucen svědčit proti svému vlastnímu otci, i když ví, že neunikneš vězení. Dokonce i kdyby tě toho chtěl ušetřit, Veritasérum mu to nedovolí."

„Ty ..."

„Bohužel."

„Jsem hlupák", zmačkal Lucius prostěradlo v ruce. „Zničil jsem to, na co jsem byl nejvíc pyšný. Řekni mi ...", upřel unavený pohled na bývalého přítele. „Co mi uniklo? Kdy jsi si uvědomil, že nás čeká pád?"

Snape zavřel oči a dlouhými prsty si promnul spánky.

„Nikdy", zvedl oči a jeho pohled se opět stal tvrdý a soustředěný. „Nikdy jsem nevěděl, že je to strana poražených. Možná jsem dozrál a moje ideály se staly příliš odlišné od Voldemortovy víry. Bezdůvodné zabíjení mudlů jsem si nikdy neužíval a tím spíš prolévání kouzelnické krve. Temný pán byl silný, inteligentní a kdysi - když jsme ho následovali – i charismatický. Sliboval sílu a moc, obnovení čistoty krve a posílení našeho světa. To, co jsme dostali, bylo ponížení, bolest a blouznění psychopata přemoženého velikášstvím. Ideály, které jsem následoval, se ukázaly být snem, po kterém přišel hněv a hořkost. Nemohl jsem připustit boj proti dětem a bezbranným ženám."

„Chceš říct, že jsem byl blázen."

„Toužil jsi po moci a síle, a tohle zaslepení se stalo tvým prokletím."

„Chtěl bych viděl Draca." Lucius položil hlavu na polštář. „Cítím se unavený."

„Nemůžu ti nic slíbit." Severus vstal a zamířil k východu. „On sám rozhodne, zda se chce s tebou setkat." U dveří se zastavil a zaťal prsty do rámu dveří, jako by bojoval sám se sebou. Nakonec, aniž by se otočil, řekl: „Narcissa o Samuelovi neví. Pokud se cítíš být Dracův otec, budeš mlčet."

Malfoy otevřel oči a podíval se směrem, kde Snape zmizel.

...

Školní chodby byly tohle dobou velmi klidné a tiché. Právě začala doba oběda a všechny děti odešly do velké jídelny. Harry rychlými kroky zamířil do místnosti, kde se za pár minut bude konat praktická výuku Obrany proti černé magii. Odbočil doleva a když se snažil co nejrychleji minout Snapův byt, uviděl u zdi stát Longbottoma.

„Čekáš na Netopýra?" zastavil se a podíval se na květináček, který si mladík tisknul k hrudi.

„Bohužel", pohlédl na něho nervózně mladý profesor bylinářství. „Zítra bude vyučovat léčivé lektvary a tohle si vyžádal. To je Stapelia grandiflora."

„Kdo?" podíval se na něho Harry překvapeně.

„Stapelia", opakoval Longbottom a pozvedl před sebe květináč s podivnou kytkou s fialovo-hnědými okvětními lístky, které tvarem připomínaly hvězdu.

„Co to, u Merlina?!" Harry odstoupil a chytil se za nos. „Smrdí to, jakoby něco hnilo."

„Eeeh ...", povzdechl si Neville a přitáhl si květinu zpátky k sobě. „Je krásná, ale její vůně opravdu připomíná mršinu. Je to vůči ní tak nefér, protože lidé místo toho, aby ji obdivovali, od ní utíkají."

„Uh ... Jo, máš pravdu, je úžasná. Odpusť mi moji první reakci." Potter se statečně pokoušel dýchat ústy a snažil se odvrátit přicházející nevolnost. „Na co je ta kytka Snapovi? Vyrábí nějaký jed na krysy nebo je to nový způsob, jak mučit nevinné studenty?"

„Magická Stapelia grandiflora je, na rozdíl od běžné, extrémně vzácná." Tichý, hedvábný hlas přímo za Harryho zády způsobil, že odskočil a nedobrovolně se nadechl nosem, přičemž se zhnuseně zašklebil. „Tato rostlina má mimořádné léčivé vlastnosti a extrakt z ní se používá v různých druzích lektvarů, což byste měl dobře vědět, pokud byste samozřejmě na mých hodinách dával pozor."

„Je mi líto, ale nevzpomínám si na žádnou stalepi", zabručel Harry a odtáhl se od květu. Ve sklepení nebyla žádná okna, takže cirkulace vzduchu byla zanedbatelná a ten děsivý puch ho přiváděl k šílenství. „Jste si jistý, že to není žádný jed?"

„Co se vás týče, pane Pottere, nejsem si jistý, jestli existujeme na stejné úrovni vědomostí, protože pokud vím, plácáte se v intelektuálním brouzdališti. Pokud jde o Stapelii, nemám pochyb."

„Skvělé", zavrčel Nebelvír. „Aspoň už vím, proč ve mně vaše lektvary vždycky vyvolávaly dávivý reflex."

„Profesor Snape má pravdu, Harry." Neville zamilovaně zíral na rostlinku a prstem hladil její masité plátky. „Tato květina roste ve velmi těžkých pouštních podmínkách. Přizpůsobila se a obsahuje mnoho stopových prvků, které se využívají v lektvarech aplikovaných při silných otravách, v případech, kdy je pacient dehydratovaný."

„Bravo, pane Longbottome, jsem ohromen", usmál se ironicky Snape. „Alespoň pokud jde o rostliny, máte jakžtakž představu o tom, co děláte", natáhl ruku a převzal od mladíka květináč. „Promiňte, že vás nezvu do svého kabinetu. Lektvarová laboratoř je velmi nebezpečné místo, obzvláště pro někoho, kdo má v této oblasti tak destruktivní spády." Chytil za kliku, pokynul hlavou oběma mužům a vešel dovnitř.

„To je ale kretén!" zíral Harry vztekle na dveře, za nimiž zmizel Mistr lektvarů. „Nesnáším ho, on se asi nikdy nezmění!"

„Těší mě, že už nejsem jeho student." Neville si těsněji přitáhnul hábit, jakoby mu najednou byla zima. „Přesto všechno mě pořád děsí."

„Vykašli se na něj", poklepal Potter rozpačitě svého přítele po rameni. „Máš teď hodinu?"

„Ne, právě jsem skončil."

„Se kterou kolejí?" Harry nakonec zamířil do učebny.

„Ignis", zašklebil se Longbottom a podvědomě následoval tmavovlasého přítele. „Dají se těžko zvládnout. Myslím, že jsem nikdy neviděl tak zvědavé děti."

„Bylo to tak špatné?" Muž strčil do dveří a pustil Nevilla dovnitř.

„Dnes se měli učit o Wiggenii – magickém jasanu. To je takový strom, určitě si vzpomínáš, jak jsme z něho v první třídě sbírali kůru."

„Jo! Kůru, samozřejmě", přitakal Harry, rozvinul bílý svitek s účelem vyznačeným uvnitř a pověsil ho na zeď.

„No právě", pokračoval s nadšením Longbottom. „Když tu kůru smícháš se slizem tlustočerva, vznikne léčivý lektvar, který působí na všechna nemagická zranění. No. ... v tom lektvaru samozřejmě není jenom kůra a sliz, ale zbytek si nějak nepamatuju", podrbal se rozpačitě na hlavě.

„Na tom nezáleží, Neville, nejsem na tom o moc líp", mávl konejšivě rukou Harry, což na tváři kolegy vyvolalo úlevný úsměv.

„Ale kolej Ignis nejvíc zajímaly Rosnatky ...", povzdechl si.

„_Ty_ Rosnatky?" Harry měl konečně dobrý pocit, když poprvé během toho rozhovoru věděl, o čem Nebelvír mluví. Bylinářství nebylo jeho oblíbeným předmětem a moc si z něho nepamatoval. Je pravda, že jako bystrozor používal různé lektvary, ale nikdy si je sám nepřipravoval. Jistě, aby tuhle práci získal, musel v tomto oboru dosáhnou hodnocení alespoň Nad očekávání, ale v praxi fasovali před každou výpravou připravené zásoby ze skladu. – Vždyť jsou přece nebezpečné!

„Já vím!", zrudl prudce Neville. „Ale dva studenti chtěli předvést svou odvahu. Vplížili se do zadní části skleníku a strkali do nich klackem."

„Doufám, že se jim nic nestalo", podíval se na něho znepokojeně Potter.

„Trochu je pokousaly", přiznal Longbottom. „Naštěstí, nic vážného. Musel jsem je doprovodit na ošetřovnu a dát jim trest. Páni, Harry, to je tak divné - uložit někomu trest. Pamatuju, jak jsem se cítil já, když mi Snape přikázal čistit kotlíky. Bylo to hrozné."

„Zasloužili si to, nemusíš se tím trápit." Harry se posadil na lavici a vedle sebe položil hůlku. „Já vím, že dělají problémy, ale vzpomeň si, jací jsme v jejich věku byli my."

„No ... Já až tehdy, když jsme letěli na ministerstvo ... Dřív asi ne ...", byl mladík v rozpacích.

„No jo, ty jsi byl klidný a právě proto si s nimi skvěle poradíš. Být učitelem je tvrdá práce a ty jsi skvělý profesor Bylinkářství", usmál se povzbudivě Potter.

„Opravdu si to myslíš?" rozjasnila se tou chválou Longbottomova tvář. „Protože, víš ...", zadrhnul se, protože v tu chvíli se otevřely dveře do místnosti a dovnitř vstoupili první studenti. „Tak já už půjdu, promluvíme si později."

„Jasně, konečně bys mě mohl navštívit", seskočil Harry z lavičky a doprovodil přítele ke dveřím. „Zavzpomínáme na staré časy", dodal na rozloučenou a pak se obrátil k čekajícím studentům.

...

Harry odložil zbytek papírů na stůl a poslední opozdilce vyprovázel očima. Děti odcházely a debatovaly o posledním kouzle, které se naučily, vesele se chichotaly a některé z nich dokonce chaoticky poskakovaly. Ano, _Talantallegra_ - kouzlo tančících nohou - nebylo jednoduché, ale co si pamatoval, vyvolávalo veselí. K vlastnímu překvapení ve svých třídách ještě žádné problémy neměl. Jistě, ze začátku mu studenti pokládali spoustu otázek, ale když jednu hodinu věnoval silně okleštěnému příběhu z minulé války, zvědavost byla ukojena a omladina se na něho dívala s respektem.

Usmál se pro sebe, když si vzpomněl na Ronův překvapený obličej, který mu nedávno vzrušeně vyprávěl, jak ho ve třídě někdo nazval hrdinou. No co, nikdy jsem neměl v úmyslu zlehčovat úlohu nejen přátel a ...

„Pottere, musíme si promluvit!" ... a tak ani těch, které za přátele nepovažoval. Draco Malfoy, jeden z účastníků války. No ano, jeho přínos taky nesnižoval.

„Nemůže to počkat?" zeptal se. Právě doprostřed místnosti přemísťoval staré, podezřele se otřásající hodiny. V následující lekci se budou učit o bubácích. Předchozí den Harrymu přítel bystrozor právě pro tento účel jednoho poskytl.

„Ne, nemůže", zavrčel Zmijozel. „Za půl hodiny v mých pokojích."

Harry zaťal zuby, aby nenadával. Zatracený despota! To mu vůbec nedochází, že někteří můžou mít na odpoledne jiné plány, než setkání s ním? Ron nedávno v údolí Sanqua objevil irský ekvivalent Prasinek a v něm prima hospodu "U Trpasličí Sekery." Právě dnes se chystali na tamní pivo, které podle místní pověsti vyráběly právě ty mýtické bytosti, které zmiňoval název hospody. No, Irsko byla rozhodně podivná země, opředená různými mýty a legendami. Dozor ve škole dnes měli mít Daphne a Justin, takže vše bylo zařízené. Všechno ... Kromě zatracené Fretky!

Ve snaze uklidnit se, dokončil přípravu a vydal se do kuchyně, kde hlasitě protestujícím skřítkům, kteří do něho chtěli konečně dostat pořádný oběd, ukradl ze stolu sendvič. Vypil sklenici džusu a pomalu, jako kdyby to snad dělal někomu naschvál, šplhal po schodech nahoru. Za rohem k němu dolehl zvuk hádky.

„Copak tvému tupému mozečku nedochází, že je to důležité?" z Malfoyova hlasu ukapával jed.

„A tobě nestačí, že Harrymu zabíráš všechny jeho večery a že právě dnes byl domluvený se mnou?" Ron očividně zuřil.

„Jsem jeho manžel, ale ty to nejspíš nechápeš!"

„Vážně? A to má být vysvětlení? Tohle odpoledne stráví Harry se mnou, budeme popíjet pivo a bavit se! Zaslouží si trochu zábavy, protože víc než měsíc tráví čas buď se studenty, nebo s tebou!"

„Chceš říct, že ..."

„Co se tady děje?" Vynořil se Potter ze stínů a zastavil se před nimi se zatvrzelým výrazem.

„Ta prokletá Fretka tvrdí, že do hospody dnes nepůjdeme", obrátil se k černovlasému mladíkovy nešťastně Weasley. „Takže mu něco řekni, nebo ho rovnou trefím do té jeho Zmijozelské lebky."

„Jdeš pozdě!" podíval se Draco káravě na Harryho.

„Jdu pozdě", přiznal klidně. „Ron má pravdu, jsme na dnes domluvení. Ať už mi chceš říct cokoli, může to počkat do večera."

„To nemůže! Jestli ne ..."

„Večer, Malfoyi." Harry přešel k obrazu, který se tiše odsunul. „Za chvíli budu hotový, Rone, jen se převléknu."

„Jasně", podíval se Weasley na Zmijozela s triumfálním výrazem.

„Takže si mě nevyslechneš?" sevřel Draco rty a zabodl pohled do Vyvoleného.

„Vyslechnu, ale ne teď. Malfoyi, představ si, že nejsi pupek světa, a já už plány mám. Tvoje problémy můžou počkat a pochybuji, že to bylo něco opravdu důležitého", obrátil se Harry s ironickým úsměvem. „Skřítci ti špatně vyžehlili šaty? Oběd neodpovídal tvým standardům? Ne, už vím! Koupelová pěna měla vůni vanilky, místo citrusů! Jóóó, to je skutečně tragédie."

„Jsi kretén, Pottere." Oči blonďáka se nenávistně zúžily.

„No, alespoň v tomhle jsme si podobní", pokrčil Harry rameny.

„Vůbec nechápu, proč jste spolu", musel Ron se svou špetkou do mlýna. „Opravdu jsem se snažil vaše magické spojení přijmout, ale tohle vůbec nefunguje! Nemá to žádnou logiku."

„Nelogické je, že s tak malou mozkovou kapacitou dokážeš, zdá se, docela dobře fungovat, Weasley. Jsi chodící přírodní úkaz, protože každý by ve tvé situaci vegetoval jako rostlina."

„Rostliny hledej u Svatého Munga", zavrčel Ron. „Tvůj tatík se na to ideálně hodí."

„Rone!" Harry zatahal přítele, aby ho zarazil.

„No co? Mám pravdu!" Zrzek zaťal pěsti a vrhnul na Malfoye nenávistný pohled. „Sakra, Harry, tohle opravdu nedává smysl! Hermiona četla o magických manželstvích a vy dva do toho vzorce vůbec nezapadáte!"

„Nebuď blázen, Veverčáku", Dracův hlas byl chladný a lehce se třásl. Okamžitě bylo jasné, že pouze silné sebeovládání mu brání v tom, aby na Weasleyho zaútočil.

„Sám jsi idiot!", vyštěkl mladík. „Všechny ty páry něco spojovalo!" Obrátil se k Harrymu a bezmocně na něho zíral. „Podívej, Harry, hledali jsme na Miou řešení a tady opravdu něco nesouhlasí."

„Nerozumím ...", Harry nějak nevěděl, co na to říct. Samozřejmě se někdy divil, proč je magie přijala, když na ně měla, logicky vzato, zuřivě zaútočit. Nakonec uznal, že s předurčením se bojovat nedá a jejich manželství je jen debilní vtip osudu.

„Poslouchej mě. První manželský svazek čisté magie spojovala krev. Manželé byli bratranec a sestřenice a jejich magie pocházela od společného předka. V druhém případě byla dívka těhotná. Hermiona tvrdí, že v sobě měla část svého manžela a proto jim magie neublížila. V dalších případech to bylo stejné, vždy se u těch párů dalo najít něco, co měli společné!"

„Co to tu plácáš, Weasley?" Tvář Zmijozela byla bledá a čele se mu třpytily kapky potu. Kdyby to Harry nepovažoval za absurdní, myslel by si, že je Malfoy vyděšený.

„To není všechno. Každý z těchto svazků byl uzavíraný z lásky. Někdy tak velké, že ho předcházel nějaký vznešený čin. Záchrana života, oběť, a tak dále. Copak to nechápete? Všichni se milovali! Byli připraveni pro toho druhého skočit do ohně, záleželo jim jenom na tom, aby byli spolu", se zalapáním po dechu se odmlčel. „Vy ... Vy dva dohromady, to je nějaký šílený blud. Ve skutečnosti jste měli během přísahy zemřít už jenom za to, že jste se pokusili magii spojit. Každý přece ví, že jste spolu vždycky jenom bojovali. Vážně je dost těžké vás dva považovat za dvě poloviny jednoho celku."

„Rone, určitě na to existuje nějaké vysvětlení", popadl Harry přítele za ruku a táhl ho směrem do pokoje. V Malfoyových očích bylo něco divného, šíleného a opravdu se začal obávat, že jestli Wealsey řekne ještě jedno slovo, mladík se na něho vrhne a surově ho zbije. „Vždyť víš, chodili jsme do stejné školy, účastnili jsme se stejné války a teď společně podnikáme. To lidi spojí dohromady."

„Ale ...", zrzek rozhodně nevypadal, že by ho ty argumenty přesvědčily. Dokonce sám Harry dobře věděl, že jsou to jen prázdná slova. Aby utnul další řeči přítele, vtáhl ho do místnosti a nechali tak rozzlobeného Zmijozela na chodbě. „Promluvíme si večer, Malfoyi", zabručel, než se za ním obraz zasunul.

Draco tam ještě okamžik nehybně stál a potom se zvolna pohnul podél zdi jako slepec, který se opírá rukama. Jakmile dorazil do svého pokoje, padl na kolena a zabořil obličej do dlaní. Bylo mu špatně. Byl vyděšený a roztřesený.

„Merline!" zasténal, když potlačil nevolnost.

Pokud Weasley říkal pravdu, a upřímně řečeno, Malfoy neměl žádný důvod mu nevěřit, všechno se začínalo skládat do logického celku. Jejich spojení vůbec nebyla náhoda a on sám byl tím, kdo tuhle možnost nevědomky vytvořil.

_"__ …__vždy se u těch párů dalo najít něco, co měli společné__! "_

Weaselyho slova mu s ozvěnou zněla v hlavě.

_"__záchrana života, oběť ... "_

Jeho tělem otřásly tlumené vzlyky. Rychlým pohybem si protřel oči. Poslední věc, kterou by teď měl připustit, je sebelítost. Tento den měl být pravděpodobně jedním z těch, kdy se proti němu všechno spiklo. Vstal a rychlým krokem přešel k baru, koňak nakonec odsunul stranou a nalil si sklenici whisky. Sevřel ruku kolem sklenice a přimhouřil oči, když si vzpomněl, co ho za hodinu čeká. Povzdechl si a jantarovou tekutinu odstrčil. Některé lektvary ve spojení s alkoholem špatně reagují. Položil ruce na pult a zaťal prsty do hladkého dřeva. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl a snažil se uklidnit. Sakra, nemohl si vzpomenout, kdy naposledy se takhle bál. O tom, co říkal Weasley, si se Severusem promluví později. Nyní na něho čeká něco mnohem důležitějšího, a mnohem více nepříjemného. Mohl jen doufat, že si s tím poradí sám. Protože... Potter je mu k hovnu.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	19. Kapitola 19

19. kapitola

Harry si přes hlavu pomalu přetáhl černý rolák. Říjen byl stále teplý, ale noci už byly chladnější. Nechtěl mrznout při potulkách s Ronem po ulicích městečka. Malou chvíli přemýšlel, o čem s ním chtěl Malfoy tak naléhavě mluvit, ale pak tu myšlenku zahnal. Nic nebylo tak důležité, aby to nemohlo počkat do večera. Tohle odpoledne si plánoval už dlouho a hodlal se dobře bavit. Jen aby Ron zase nezačal jedovatě rýt do jejich nepravděpodobného spojení. Byla to nešťastná náhoda, nic víc. A vůbec, co by ho mohlo s Malfoyem pojit? Snad jen vzájemná rivalita a … Ne, sex už byl jen vedlejší efekt jejich společné magie a neměl s tím nic společného.

Vyšel z ložnice a široce se usmál na přítele.

„Jsi připravený na odpoledne u sklenice trpasličího piva?" zeptal se hlasitě.

„Jasně!" vyskočil Ron, když uslyšel jeho hlas a vesele se zazubil. „Ani si nepamatuju, kdy jsme si naposledy společně vyšli. Nikdy jsem si nepomyslel, že učitelování může být tak náročné. Navíc ještě Mal ..."

„Ne!" zvedl Harry ruku a přerušil ho v půli věty. „Dnes o Malfoyovi mluvit nebudeme. Pamatuj, jenom samé veselé věci."

„Máš pravdu. Já, ty a velké pěnivé pinty", při tom pomyšlení se Weasley blaženě usmál.

Vyšli z pokoje a rychle seběhli po schodech dolů. Po chodbách se rojily děti. Několik dívek ze třetí, současné nejstarší třídy, se při pohledu na ně hlasitě chichotaly.

„Ty válíš, chlape, dokonce i mezi omladinou", řekl Ron s náznakem žárlivosti v hlase.

„Jak víš, že jim nejde o tebe?" přeměřil si Harry přítele pohledem.

V tmavě zeleném tričku a černých mudlovských džínách vypadal zrzek opravdu dobře. Vysoký, atletický, už dávno nebyl hubený a neohrabaný teenager. Roky bystrozorského výcviku odvedly svou práci a Ron stále víc připomínal Charlieho, chyběla mu jenom bunda z dračí kůže. Jedním slovem, děvčatům se mohl líbit, i když Potterův typ nebyl. _A to je obrovská klika,_ pomyslel si pobaveně Harry.

„Profesore Pottere, vy někam jdete?" Jedna z odvážnějších dívek vystoupila ze skupiny a odvážila se zeptat.

Černovlasý muž se na ni podíval a lehce se usmál. Byla z koleje vody, o čemž svědčil i erb, který zdobil její hábit.

„Ano, chystám se navštívit vesnici Senqua. Zdá se, že je tam existuje několik obchodů, které stojí za zmínku."

„Bezva, a studenti tam taky budou moci někdy zajít?" zeptala se zvědavě. Její kamarádky se přisunuly blíž a pozorně naslouchaly jejich rozhovor.

„Popřemýšlíme o tom", kývnul zamyšleně hlavou. Vlastně, druhé a třetí ročníky by mohly každý druhý víkend trávit mimo školu. Nebyl to tak špatný nápad a děti by měly další rozptýlení.

„Super!" Dívka lehce poskočila nadšením. „A profesor Weasley jde s vámi?"

„Pět bodů pro kolej Aqua za postřeh", mrknul Ron vesele na studentku, která hned silně zčervenala.

Harry vyprsknul smíchy, poplácal svého přítele po zádech a postrčil ho dopředu.

„Pamatuj, že jsou nezletilé", zašeptal mu do ucha.

„Ale, no tak ...", podíval se na něho zrzek a předstíral, že je šokovaný. „A vůbec, připomeň mi, jestli byli třináctiletí za našich časů taky tak vyzrálí?"

„Za našich časů si třináctiletí hráli s obracečem času, vysvobozovali nebezpečné vězně a utíkali před vlkodlaky."

„Takže byli. Sakra, cítím se starý", nahrbil se Ron, udělal několik chatrných kroků a opřel se o zeď.

„Velmi vtipné. Nechceš nějaký lektvar na posílení, staroušku?" odfrknul Harry při pohledu na šaškujícího kolegu.

„Ani za nic. Nikdo netuší, jaký plevel do těch svých pomyjí Snape přidává", při té myšlence se Weasley otřásl.

„No jo, když už mluvíme o plevelu, potkal jsem dnes Nevilla a vypadal trochu osaměle. Co říkáš tomu, že bychom ho vzali sebou?" zastavil se Harry a prosebně kouknul na Rona.

„To je jasné, ani se nemusíš ptát." Mladík evidentně neměl nic proti.

„Skvělé, dám mu vědět přes krb ve sborovně. Už by měl být doma." Potter odbočil směrem ke zmíněné místnosti a za chvíli už mluvil s Longbottomem.

„Bude tu za patnácti minut." Spokojeně se usadil u stolu.

„To vypadá na úspěšnou výpravu", posadil se Weasley vedle něho a podepřel si hlavu rukama. „Už se mi po těch našich večerech začínalo stýskat."

„Jo, mně taky." Harry se natáhl pro džbán stojící na stole a nalil si do sklenice jablečnou šťávu. Dveře za nimi svým tichým zavrzáním oznámily, že někdo vešel dovnitř.

„Nev ... Snape", úsměv Vyvoleného se při pohledu na Mistra lektvarů změnil na úšklebek.

„Pottere! Co tu, sakra, ještě děláš?!" Severus se zastavil uprostřed místnosti a hleděl na něho se směsicí překvapení a hněvu.

„Nerozumím", ozval se zmateně Harry. „Vyučování už jsem ukončil. Co dělám potom, je moje soukromá věc."

„Kde je Draco?" zavrčel Snape.

„Zřejmě ve svém pokoji, naposledy jsem ho viděl na chodbě."

„A nic ti neřekl?" díval se na něho zkoumavě Mistr lektvarů.

„Nic zvláštního", Harry se pod tím ostražitým pohledem cítil trochu znepokojený. „Chtěl o něčem mluvit, ale už byl jsem domluvený s Ronem a ..."

Ve mžiku pochopil, proč byl Severus Snape jedním z nejlepších špionů a přežil tolik let. Harry byl ve zlomku vteřiny vytažen ze židle a hozen na nejbližší zeď, mužova ruka mu sevřela krk.

„Ty zasraný idiote!" Snapeova tvář se zkřivila vztekem. „Ty do sebe zahleděný Výkvěte lidstva! Víš, jak bylo důležité to, co ti chtěl říct? Uvědomuješ si, co jsi svou arogancí způsobil?"

„Pusť mě", zachraptěl Harry a snažil se dosáhnout na svou hůlku, ale muž mu rychle zkroutil ruku.

„Ani to nezkoušejte, pane Weasley", zasyčel, když viděl Rona, jak vyskočil a odhodlaným výrazem zamířil k němu. „Jeden pohyb a Potter bude mít několik týdnů pochroumané rameno."

„O co ti jde? Zbláznil jsi se?" Harry toho měl dost. Už podruhé v tomto měsíci ho někdo přimáčkl ke zdi a držel pod krkem. Do prdele, neodešel z řad bystrozorů, aby byl napadán ve vlastní škole!

Snape se na něho znovu podíval, pak přimhouřil oči a snažil se ovládnout. Pomalu uvolnil stisk a propustil mladíka ze sevření. Harry uskočil, masíroval si krk a zuřivě na něho zíral.

„Úplně ti hráblo? Teď budeš chodit a napadat nevinné lidi?" zařval naštvaně.

„Nevinné", odfrknul Snape. „Ty a nevinnost, Pottere?" povzdechl si a rezignovaně klesl na židli. „Stejně už je příliš pozdě."

„Příliš pozdě na co?" Zlatému chlapci se zlou předtuchou sevřely vnitřnosti.

„Před třemi dny se Lucius Malfoy probral z kómatu." Když viděl, jak Nebelvírova tvář náhle pobledla, pokusil se o škodolibý úsměv, ale na tváři se mu objevil pouze nepatrný úšklebek. „Ministerstvo se rozhodlo jednat okamžitě a po ujištění čaromediků, že je jeho stav stabilní, nařídilo soud. Právě v tuhle chvíli Draco svědčí před jedním z bystrozorů."

„Merline ...", Harryho tvář byla křídově bílá. „Veritasérum."

„Bravo. Je vidět, že bystrozorský výcvik ve tvé prázdné hlavě přece jenom něco zanechal. Víš, kolik úsilí mě stálo přesvědčit Draca, aby s tím šel za tebou? Já bohužel nemám odpovídající známosti, abych se výslechu mohl zúčastnit. Troufám si říct, že jsem ho poprvé viděl opravdu vyděšeného."

„Bude svědčit proti vlastnímu otci?" Ron vypadal šokovaně.

„Copak má na výběr, pane Weasley?" zeptal se sarkasticky Snape. „Oba dva jste, k mému neustávajícímu úžasu, dosáhli svého cíle a pracovali jste jako bystrozoři. Takže si určitě dokonale uvědomujete, jak takový výslech vypadá. Pokud Draco narazí na někoho nekompetentního nebo někoho, kdo je zaujatý proti jménu Malfoy ..."

„Musím tam jít", otočil se Harry k Ronovi. „Omlouvám se, kámo, ale ..."

„Tak už padej a nekecej", strkal ho Ron směrem ke krbu. „Je to moje vina, že tam nejsi."

„Díky." Harry popadl hrst prášku v misce stojící na římse a hodil ho do ohně. „Ministerstvo kouzel!"

...

Harry vypadl z krbu na ministerstvu a běžel k výtahu, který ho měl svézt dolů do sklepení, kde se nacházela Soudní síň a výslechové místnosti. Právě teď proklínal celý svět za to, že všechno tady kolem je pokryto antipřemisťovacím kouzlem.

„Ke komu jdete?" Nějaký úředník ho zastavil těsně před výtahem a podezřívavě si ho prohlížel. Mezi kouzelníky, oblečenými v tradičních šatech, přitahoval jeho mudlovský vzhled všeobecný zájem a všichni úkradkem hleděli jeho směrem.

„Jdu na třetí dolní patro, do výslechové místnosti", odsekl.

„Propustku, prosím."

„Cože?", Harry se skoro zalknul. Čas běží a tenhle ouřada po něm chce nějaké nesmysly!

„Propustku", zopakoval tvrdohlavě muž.

„Nemám", jenom silou se udržel, aby nekřičel.

„Tak to nemůžete dovnitř", řekl s uspokojením úředník.

„Jak to, že nemůžu dovnitř?" rozlehl se Potterův křik po celém sále. „Zbláznil jste se? Okamžitě mě nechte projít!"

„Prosím, žádné výtržnosti", vytáhl úředník hůlku a poklepal s ní na leták, který visel u výtahu. „Třetí dolní patro, pouze s povolením."

„Do prdele, já vím! Čtyři roky jsem tu pracoval jako bystrozor!" Harry málem přišel do varu, když pohlédl na magické hodiny, které visely nade dveřmi. Výslech probíhal minimálně už patnáct minut.

„Nebudete tu na mě vyskakovat s tím, kdo jste byl", urazil se muž. „Nemáte propustku, nemůžete pokračovat."

„Kurva fix!" Harry se rozhlédl, hledal někoho známého, ale naneštěstí nikdo takový poblíž nebyl. Nervózně zvedl ruku, aby si prohrábnul vlasy, ale jeho prsty narazily na čelenku. No jasně, nasadil si ji jako vždycky, když vyrážel někam na veřejnost. Jedním pohybem si ji strhnul z hlavy a znovu se obrátil na úředníka. „Buď mě okamžitě pustíte do toho zatraceného výtahu, nebo si osobně promluvím s ministrem o potížích, které mě tu potkaly", zavrčel chladně.

Muž chvíli zíral na jizvou označené mladíkovo čelo, pak prudce zčervenal, ustoupil stranou a sklonil hůlku.

„P... pane Pottere, upřímně se omlouvám, nepoznal jsem vás", zamumlal naříkavě. „Prosím, o… o odpuštění, opravdu ..."

Harry na něho vrhnul rozzlobený pohled, který jasně říkal, že kdyby tak nespěchal, měl by muž velké potíže. Prošel kolem něho, úmyslně do něho strčil ramenem a vešel do výtahu.

„Třetí dolní", zabručel. Výtah se rychle pohnul k místu určení.

Při běhu chodbou cítil ohromné výčitky svědomí. Jak mohl být tak sobecký a nepromluvil si s Dracem? Vypadal přece tak nervózně, a on ho prostě odbyl. A proč? Protože chtěl ukázat, že on, velký pan Potter, nemusí poslouchat Malfoye? Chtěl mu dát lekci? U Merlina, bylo to tak dětinské! Měl by dát přes hubu sám sobě za aroganci.

Otevřel první z mnoha dveří, ale uvnitř byla tma. Běžel dál, aniž by se obtěžoval opětovným zavíráním.

Draco ... Někde tady je Draco a sám odpovídá na otázky týkající se jeho vlastního otce. Jak se musí cítit? Už jednou Luciuse zradil, a teď to musí udělat znovu. Do háje, copak jim nestačilo obecné prohlášení na konci války? Copak neměli dostatek důkazů? Vždyť stačilo jenom sáhnout po příslušné složce! Sám tyhle důkazy často využíval, že se jim do rukou dostali další Smrtijedi. Málokdy byl nucen k přizvání svědků. Objemné svazky, shromážděné po skončení války, mluvily samy za sebe. Voldemortovi služebníci vypovídali pod vlivem Veritaséra, aniž by cokoli vynechali, a obzvlášť hodně měli co říci na své kolegy. Bylo mnohem snadnější svalit vinu na ostatní.

Strčil do dalších dveří a běžel dál, aniž by se zastavil. Sakra, proč ty chodby musí být tak dlouhé? Těsně před vchodem do sálu Starostolce spatřil světlo, které pronikalo škvírou pod jedněmi dveřmi. Prudce vpadl dovnitř a nechal dveře s třesknutím narazit do zdi.

„Pane Pottere!" Jeden z bystrozorů sedících za stolem automaticky vyskočil ze židle.

„Chci vidět protokol svědectví", zavrčel, přešel ke stolu a bez ohledu na vyplašené pohledy, sáhl po složce ležící na stole.

„To není dovoleno." Starý, vrásčitý bystrozor, jehož tvář přetínala jizva, se obrátil na svého společníka, který stál tiše u zdi. „Pane Goldsteine, řekněte něco, prosím."

Muž pokrčil rameny a tiše hleděl na obrovské zrcadlo visící na protější stěně.

„Takže je to _tajný_ výslech?" Harry se otočil k zrcadlu. „Klaním se soudci a zbytku Starostolce, kteří přišli na představení."

Rty bystrozora zaškubaly v mírném úsměvu.

„Harry, překvapivý jako obvykle", zvedl hlavu a pobaveně mlaskl. „Promiň, ale už nejsi bystrozor a nemáš právo tady být."

„Jsem manžel vyslýchaného, jako nejbližší rodina ..."

„Jistě, v záležitostech civilních, rodinných, dědických. Ne v trestních věcech, a zejména pokud se na to vztahuje přísné utajení." Starý bystrozor se na něho díval s odporem. „Dokonce nejste ani pod přísahou."

„Výslech už začal?" nevěnoval mu Potter pozornost a oči měl stále zaměřené na mladšího představitele ministerstva.

„Právě se chystáme podat Malfoyovi Veritasérum."

„Takže mě ještě můžete dát pod přísahu."

„Harry ..."

„Sakra, Anthony, dlužíš mi ...", cítil sice nad sebou znechucení, ale věděl, že to dělá pro správnou věc. Musel zůstat nablízku.

„Pane Goldsteine! To je nepřípustné!" Jizva na tváři bystrozora se svraštila a dodala jeho obličeji zlobný výraz.

„Skutečně se kvůli tomu chcete hádat, pane Moreno?" Harry vydechl úlevou, protože cítil, že vyhrál.

„Úřední postupy..."

„Je to Harry Potter", usekl ho Anthony. „Navíc je bývalý bystrozor a postupy důkladně zná. Už to neprodlužujme", přistoupil k černovlasému muži a zkoumavě na něho hleděl. „Jsi připravený složit přísahu mlčení?"

„Ano."

...

Draco seděl v malé místnosti a čekal na vyzvání. Nervózně ohýbal prsty a snažil se uklidnit, ale rozrušení nechtělo ustoupit. Do poslední chvíle doufal, že tu s ním bude Severus, ale Snapova žádost byla zamítnuta. Sakra! Cítil na sebe vztek, že rozhovor s Potterem tak dlouho odkládal. Z nevysvětlitelných příčin chtěl, aby tu teď byl někdo, komu věří. Zavřel oči zděšením. Kdy začal důvěřovat Zlatému chlapci? Přemýšlel, jestli to začalo svatbou, nebo jestli to tak bylo vždycky ... Mohli se hádat, mohli se neshodnout v mnoha otázkách, ale podvědomě věděl, že Potter by jeho důvěru nikdy nezklamal. Byl to zatracený Nebelvír, loajální až k bolesti. Mohl ho klidně nenávidět, ale skutečnost, že je jeho manžel, by mu nedovolila se od něho odvrátit.

Ale co když se mýlil? Co když je Potterovi tohle všechno ukradené? Ve vzpomínkách se vrátil k jejich rozhovoru na chodbě. Tiše zaklel. Svatá prostoto, stačilo jedno Weasleyho slovo, aby ho odbyl a otočil se k němu zády. Koho tady chtěl oklamat ...

Dveře se bezhlesně otevřely a mladý bystrozor, kterého si Draco pamatoval ještě z Bradavic, ho gestem pozval dovnitř.

Ztěžka si povzdechl, vstal a pohnul se směrem k určené místnosti. Sakra, dal by přednost tomu, aby ho vyslýchal někdo, koho nezná. Známí ze školy určitě nebudou objektivní. Jako student šlápl na kuří oko tolika lidem, že si ani nepamatoval jejich tváře. I tomuhle chlápkovi mohl být proti srsti. Nebyl idiot, byl si plně vědom toho, že v Bradavicích byl hajzl. Při pozorování svých studentů, zejména mladého Vendella, měl pocit, jako kdyby se díval do zrcadla a vůbec se mu to nelíbilo.

Když vstoupil do jasně osvětlené místnosti, zamžoural očima a kousl se do rtu. Za stolem seděl nějaký nepříjemný týpek, který se na něho díval jako na mimořádně odpudivý druh červa.

_Kurva, kurva, kurva!_

Nechtěl tu být! Nechtěl svědčit proti Luciusovi! Merline, kolikrát vůbec lze zabít svého vlastního otce? Když byli mozkomorové odsunuti z Azkabanu, kouzelnický svět zavrhnul nejvyšší trest smrti, ale Draco si byl vědom toho, že pro Luciuse bude vězení to samé.

„Prosím, posaďte se", starší muž ukázal na židli uprostřed místnosti. Mladý bystrozor okamžitě přistoupil, aby řemeny přivázal jeho ruce.

„Je to nutné?" Už mu odebrali hůlku, opravdu musel snášet další ponížení?

„Je mi líto, takové jsou postupy. Veritasérum občas způsobuje nekontrolovatelné výbuchy agrese. Je to pro vaše dobro."

„Jistě…", zavrčel chladně. Radši by dal přednost znehybňujícímu kouzlu.

Muž to již nekomentoval, dokončil svou práci a vrátil se ke stolu pro lektvar, který na něm stál.

„Tři kapky." Vrátil se a podal mu dávku na jazyk.

Draco neochotně polkl a okamžitě cítil, jak se jeho tělo uvolnilo a mysl se vyostřila. Měl chuť se vysmát všem, kteří při nevědomosti, jak směs pracuje, vyprávěli úžasné příběhy, jak to otupuje mysl a donutí člověk říkat pouze pravdu, jako pod kouzlem _Imperio_. Hovno! Veritasérum vyvolalo jakousi lavinu vzpomínek. Myšlenky se staly čisté a jasné. Vyslýchaný si dokonale pamatoval, co dělal a říkal hluboko v minulosti, kde již lidskou mysl obvykle zastírala mlha zapomnění. To svinstvo dokonale vykrystalizovalo paměť. Samozřejmě, že se člověk mohl pokusit lhát, ale v tu chvíli na jeho hlavu zaútočí bolest tak intenzivní, že provinilce prostě zradí jeho samotné tělo. Nebyl způsob, jak utajit pravdu a zároveň to neprozradit řečí těla.

„Pane Malfoyi, omlouváme se za mírné zpoždění", přerušil jeho myšlenky Goldsteinův hlas.

„To je v pořádku, jsem připraven. Ostatně strkání nosu do mých záležitostí je vaše specialita." Zvedl bradu a vyzývavě pohlédl na bystrozory, kteří seděli před ním.

„Draco ..."

„Pane Malfoyi, případně pane Pottere." Zlomyslně se usmál, když slyšel, jak muži náhle vtáhli vzduch. „Nemusíme se vzájemně seznamovat, tohle není večeře při svíčkách."

„Pane ... Malfoyi. Jste si vědom, že jakýkoli pokus o lhaní nebo skrývání pravdy, způsobí bolest?"

„Ano, už jsem to jednou prodělal, takže můžete být stručný. Můj čas je drahý." Bylo skvělé, že stále dokázal udržet masku chladného parchanta, i když uvnitř byl vyděšený.

„Jméno a příjmení."

„Draco Malfoy."

„Lucius Malfoy je váš otec, že? Odpovídejte, prosím, ano nebo ne, pokud otázka nebude vyžadovat podrobnější vysvětlení."

„Ano."

„Byl Smrtijed?"

„Ano."

„Jak dlouho?"

„Od prvního Voldemortova vzestupu." S uspokojením konstatoval, že to jméno u ostatních pořád ještě vyvolává škubnutí.

„Spáchal ve službách Temného pána vraždu?"

„Ano."

„Kolik?"

„Nevím."

„Kolik?" zopakoval otázku bystrozor.

„Nevím, nikdy jsme o tom nemluvili." Ucítil přicházející bolest hlavy.

„Tenkrát, když Tom Riddle opět získal tělo, byl Lucius Malfoy člověkem, který mu v tom pomohl?"

„Ne, dostavil se na schůzku, ale Peter Pettigrew byl ten, kdo mu navrátil hmm ... schránku."

„Schránku?" Muž, který seděl za stolem, se na něho divně podíval.

„No, těžko se to dá nazvat tělem, že?" zamumlal sarkasticky.

„Poprvé pan Malfoy senior tvrdil, že byl pod vlivem kouzla _Imperius_. Je to pravda?"

„Já nevím. Možná." Sakra, opravdu to nevěděl, i když o tom spíš pochyboval. Bolest hlavy se stupňovala.

„Nevíte ... No, škoda", zašklebil se ošklivě bystrozor. „Účastnil se váš otec útoku na Bradavice?"

„Ano."

„Je pravda, že mu bylo, výměnou za zabití Brumbála, nabídnuto místo ředitele školy?"

„Ano."

„Mučil a zabíjel Lucius Malfoy mudly?"

„Ano."

„Podílel se aktivně na útocích na kouzelníky smíšené krve?"

„Ano." Merline, ať už to skončí, déle už to nesnese. Mimoděk se rozhlédl po místnosti. Kromě dvou bystrozorů tam nikdo jiný nebyl. V jedné zdi byly dveře, které vedly pravděpodobně na chodbu. Na druhé straně, hned vedle obřího zrcadla, byl průchod někam dál. Draco si uvědomil, že jednání je nahlíženo z druhé strany. Magická zrcadla nebyla nic divného, nejednou už takové viděl.

„Nosíte na levé paži Znamení zla?"

„Ano."

„Byl jste Smrtijed a sloužil jste Temnému pánovi?" Bolest hlavy zaútočila plnou silou. Nevěděl, co na to odpovědět. _Ať už to skončí !_

...

Harry seděl ve vedlejší místnosti a nervózně sledoval slyšení. Hned vedle něho zaujalo svá místa několik nejvýše postavených úředníků a dva soudci Starostolce. Šest bystrozorů obsadilo zadní sedadla. Zatím se nic neobvyklého nedělo. Nic, kromě toho, že Malfoy svědčil v případu Luciuse ... Harry zaťal ruce do područek křesla. Opravdu s Dracem soucítil, musí to pro něho být zatraceně těžké.

„Byl jste Smrtijed a sloužil jste Temnému pánovi?" Draco se schoulil v křesle a trhl rukama, jako by se z něho snažil dostat pryč. Zaklonil hlavu dozadu a zasténal, bolestně zkřivil tvář. Potter zlostně pohlédl na muže, který otázku položil. Obličej Estebana Morena zvlnil temný spokojený úsměv. Oh ... Takže o tohle jde! Harry vyskočil ze sedadla.

„Stop!" Přeběhl vzteklým zrakem po vedle sedících představitelích ministerstva, kteří při tom pohledu mírně zbledli. „Co je to za otázku? Nikdy nebyl Smrtijed dobrovolně, nesloužil Voldemortovi!" Skoro ho potěšilo, když se nejblíže sedící muž otřásl, když to jméno uslyšel. „Ať ty dvě otázky, sakra, rozdělí!"

„Pane Pottere, uklidněte se, prosím."

„Ne! Ty otázky jsou ve vzájemném rozporu, nemůže odpovědět!" Sálem proletělo něco jako vítr a způsobilo mírný pohyb hábitů.

„Zasáhněte, prosím." Jeden ze soudců kývnul na bystrozora sedícího stranou, ten se okamžitě zvedl a prošel dveřmi do výslechové místnosti.

Harry viděl, jak muž přistoupil ke stolu a naklonil se k sedícímu bystrozorovi, který se podrážděně zamračil. Otočil hlavu a všiml si, jak Anthony kapesníkem otřel krev z Dracova nosu. Kurva!

„Byl jste Smrtijed?" obměnil Moreno neochotně otázku.

„Ano."

„Sloužil jste Temnému pánovi?"

„Ne." Harry viděl, jak Draco s úlevou zalapal po vzduchu a téměř na sobě cítil jeho pohled, když upřel oči na zrcadlo. Nevěděl, jestli si jenom nenamlouvá, že se Malfoyovi v očích na chvíli mihla vděčnost k osobě, která donutila bystrozora otázky oddělit. Svou pozornost teď soustředil zpátky na Estebana. Nikdy toho muže neměl rád. Byl zákeřný a s oblibou trápil vyslýchané, aby se mohl opájet vlastní nadvládou.

„Proč nosíte Znamení zla?" Moreno se na Draca díval s tak otevřeným opovržením, až byl Harry v pokušení setřít mu ho z tváře.

„Na příkaz ředitele Brumbála", Zmijozelova odpověď byla klidná, ale Potter viděl, jak se jeho prsty křečovitě zaťaly do opěradel křesla.

„Věděl Lucius Malfoy, že jste byl špeh?"

„Ne."

„Ty otázky jsou absurdní", zavrčel Harry vyčítavě.

„Pane Pottere, uklidněte se, prosím." Jeden z bystrozorů vstal a položil mu ruku na rameno. Harry vzhlédl a poznal jednoho ze svých bývalých kolegů. Vydechl ve snaze uklidnit se a podíval se zpět do zrcadla.

„Představoval váš otec hrozbu pro kouzelníky a mudly?"

„Do prdele, když zabíjel a sloužil Voldemortovi, tak je asi logické, že představoval hrozbu." Potter odstrčil ruku bývalého kolegy a vyskočil ze židle.

„Pottere, nedělej problémy, jinak tě budeme muset vyprovodit."

„Ano, představoval hrozbu", Dracův hlas se mírně třásl a Harry, který právě něco mumlal k bývalému kolegovi, zatnul zuby.

„Je pravda, že byl Lucius Malfoy pravou rukou Temného Pána?"

„Ano." A právě se to stalo. Jeho manžel právě odsoudil svého otce na doživotí v Azkabanu. Stvrdil to, co udělal už v minulosti, zradil svou vlastní krev. Harry na chvíli zavřel oči, chraptivě se nadechl a pak se znovu zaměřil na Dracův křídově bílý obličej. Merline, nedokázal si ani představit, jak musí mladík v téhle chvíli trpět ...

„Skrýváte něco, pane Malfoyi?"

Draco se v křesle zkroutil prudkou bolestí a pronikavě zasténal. Jestli něco skrývá? Ano, do zkurvené mizérie, skrývá celou hromadu zasraných věcí, které se nikdo nesměl dovědět! Potter toužil kopnout do stolku, který stál vedle. Otočil se směrem k sedícím.

„Luciuse jste dostali na stříbrném podnose. Ukončete tuto frašku", zašeptal a ukázal k zrcadlu.

„Pane Pottere, chápeme, že je to váš manžel, ale ..."

„Na to seru, copak vám nedochází, že svědčí proti nejbližší rodině? Nebo snad máte v úmyslu ho zlomit? Konečně pokořit? Vždyť on tu právě zažívá muka! Copak to nechápete?" Harry cítil, že se začíná třást rozrušením. Nekontrolovatelná magie se šířila po místnosti, tentokrát ve formě drobných elektrických výbojů.

„Dost, musíš opustit tuto místnost." Bystrozor se přiblížil, aby ho znovu chytil za paži, ale divoká magie vycházející ze Zlatého chlapce ho odhodila ke zdi.

„Prosím, odpovězte na otázku." V místnosti vedle stále pokračoval výslech.

„Ano, ano!" vykřikl Draco, přemožený bolestí. Krev z jeho nosu zabarvila hábit.

„Souvisí to s vaším otcem?"

„Dost!" Harry přešel rychlým krokem ke dveřím. „Už odpověděl na všechny vaše zatracené otázky! Vezmu to odtud!"

„Může skrývat něco důležitého", odporoval jeden z úředníků a kmital pohledem z Vyvoleného na vedle sedící členy Starostolce. „Sám řekl, že ..."

„Slyšeli jste vše, co se týkalo Luciuse. Není žádná šance, aby unikl Azkabanu a ujišťuji vás, že v něm stráví zbytek svého mizerného života!"

„Ale ta otázka přímo souvisí s jeho otcem!"

„A kdyby se _vás_ po podání Veritaséra někdo zeptal, jestli skrýváte něco o své rodině? Jste si jistý, že byste opravdu nechtěl nic udržet v tajnosti?" Harry se snažil zastavit svou magii, ale ta se pomalu začínala vymykat kontrole. V zrcadle se objevila trhlina. Zpoza dveří doléhalo Zmijozelovo tlumené sténání.

„To je dost irelevantní, že? Já nejsem vyslýchaný." Úředník vstal a instinktivně odstoupil. „Ovládejte se, prosím!" Tři bystrozorové se přiblížili k Harrymu a pouze díky štítovému kouzlu nebyli odhozeni jako jejich předchůdce.

„Ty otázky jsou zkreslené, máte již všechno, co ...", Dracův hlasitý výkřik donutil Vyvoleného rozrazit dveře. Ignoroval bystrozory, kteří ho následovali a vstoupil do výslechové místnosti. „Konec! Už odpověděl na všechny otázky!" zařval, rozběhl se k Dracovi skroucenému bolestí a třesoucími prsty začaly rozepínat kožené pásy, které držely jeho ruce.

„To, to je ... neuvěřitelné. Kdo si myslíte, že jste, abyste takovým způsobem narušoval průběh vyšetřování?" vyskočil Esteban ze židle. „Takové věci na ministerstvu! Nepřijatelné!"

„Nepřijatelné je týrání někoho, kdo se nemůže bránit!" podíval se na něho Potter s nenávistí. „Zřejmě jsi zapomněl, že tento muž vypovídá jako svědek, ne jako obžalovaný! Ale to je pro tebe nepodstatné, že? Stačí, že se jmenuje Malfoy a ty si myslíš, že máš právo ho ponížit!"

„Mějte úctu…"

„Úctu si musíš zasloužit." Harry Draca opatrně zvedl a popadl ochromeného mladíka v pase. „Považuji výslech za ukončený."

„Harry ..." Anthony se bezmocně podíval ke dveřím, ze kterých se právě vynořil jeden ze soudců. Muži na sebe chvíli hleděli, potom starý muž souhlasně pokýval hlavou. „Můžeš ho dovést", oddechl si Goldstein.

„Děkuji." Potter si přehodil Dracovu ruku kolem ramen a opatrně ho vedl ke dveřím. Na prahu se zastavil a zabodl nenávistný pohled do Estebana. „Ptal jsi se, kdo jsem, jaké mám právo... Odpovím ti. Jsem Harry Potter, bývalý bystrozor a manžel Draca Malfoye. Někteří říkají, že jsem Vyvolený, ale to je velká nadsázka, protože se necením tak vysoko. Ale rozhodně jsem ten, kdo nakopal zadek Voldemortovi. A toho lze vážně těžko považovat za obyčejného člověka, když při zvuku jeho jména vyskakuješ jako splašený zajíc. Ale nedokázal bych to bez pomoci mnoha lidí, včetně zde přítomného Malfoye. Vděčím mu za tolik, že to ani nedokážeš pochopit. Pochybuji, že ty bys byl někdy takové oběti schopen, Moreno."

„No, Veritasérum právě přestalo účinkovat, takže ...", odkašlal si Anthonya a snažil se skrýt smích při pohledu na Estebanovu tvář, zrudlou bezmocným vztekem. Nikdy ho neměl rád. „Napíšu zprávu, udělám kopie a doručím, komu je třeba. Děkuji, Vaše Ctihodnosti", pokynul hlavou muži ze Starostolce, který nadále stál ve dveřích, a společně s Harrym a Malfoyem opustil místnost.

...

Z Dracových očí se stále dalo vyčíst překvapení, jako by nemohl uvěřit, že se Vyvolený nakonec objevil. Když ho předtím zanechal na chodbě, poprvé po dlouhé době se cítil neuvěřitelně opuštěný. Nenáviděl svou vlastní bezmocnost. Od chvíle, kdy sova přinesla dopis s pozvánkou k výslechu, ho strach neopustil ani na okamžik. Merline, nikdy ho nic nebolelo tak, jako zrada vlastního otce. Nenáviděl ho, pohrdal jím, ale tohle ... Bylo to, jako by ho podruhé vlastnoručně zabil. Bolest ho trhala zevnitř. Pouze Malfoyovská hrdost mu to pomohla snášet, jinak by už dávno začal řvát a mlátit hlavou do zdí ministerstva. Byl si velmi dobře vědom, co se skrývá za zrcadlem. Senzace lační starci, velcí soudci, úředníci a bystrozorové, kteří chtěli na vlastní oči vidět pád Luciuse Malfoye, o to víc velkolepý, že se tak stalo prostřednictvím jeho vlastního syna. Otcovrah, to je to, čím byl.

„Na, lektvar proti bolesti." Harry se posadil na postel a podal Dracovi lahvičku extraktu. Díval se, jak ji mladík vzal z jeho ruky a bez námitek ji vypil. Jeho tvář, stažená bolestí, se uvolnila a hlava padla na polštář. Ze zmučeného krku se vydral úlevný povzdech.

„Omlouvám se."

Draco otevřel oči a pozorně na něho pohlédl.

„Za co?"

„Že jsem si tě neposlechl, předtím na chodbě. Zachoval jsem se jako zkurvený sobec."

„Máš naprostou pravdu."

„Muselo to pro tebe být těžké." Harry polkl, cítil, jak se mu v hrdle něco sevřelo. Vstal a šel do koupelny, odkud se za chvilku vrátil s mokrým ručníkem a pak se opět posadil na postel. Opatrně otřel Dracovu tvář a z jeho horního rtu odstranil zaschlou krev.

„Byl jsem na to připravený." Zmijozel zůstal ležet a sledoval ho zpod mírně přivřených víček.

„Nikdo není připravený na něco takového", zavrtěl Potter znechuceně hlavou.

„Jsi naštvaný, že se Lucius probudil", blonďák spíš konstatoval, než se ptal.

Harry chvíli mlčel, jako by přemýšlel, co na to říct, a pak na něho upřel pozorný pohled.

„Jsem", přiznal. „Jsem naštvaný, že kvůli němu jsi tím vším musel znovu projít. Je zatraceně nespravedlivé, když děti musí nést následky činů svých rodičů. Jsem naštvaný na sebe, že jsem tě nevyslechl a tvou prosbu o rozhovor použil k výsměchu a zesměšňování. Jsem znechucený, že s tebou zase někdo jednal jako s věrným odrazem tvého otce. A je moje vina, že jsi tím musel projít sám."

„Je toho mnoho." Draco se posadil a v jeho tváři bylo něco zvláštního, co Harry nedokázal rozluštit. „Svět není rozdělený na černou a bílou, Pottere. Musíš se naučit, že existuje také šedá. Neměl by ses obviňovat za to, že jsem tam seděl sám. Celou dobu jsi byl na druhé straně zrcadla."

„Nevěděl jsi to."

„Ne", připustil. „Ale intervenoval jsi na mou obranu. Svět musí být pěkně v prdeli, když Potter brání Malfoye", usmál se cynicky.

„No ...", pokrčil Harry rameny a pak na Draca pohlédl s nevinným výrazem ve tváři. „Nakonec… život s tebou není osud horší než smrt."

„Mám to brát jako kompliment?" Malfoyovo obočí se pozvedlo způsobem, který Harry považoval za velmi sexy.

„Dělej, jak myslíš." Harry vstal a přešel k oknu. Otevřel ho, opřel se o parapet a zapálil si cigaretu.

„Ty kouříš?" zíral na něho Zmijozel s úžasem.

„Jenom, když jsem naštvaný."

„Dnešní den je plný překvapení. Právě padla poslední bašta morálky", protočil Draco oči a padl zpátky na polštář. Chvíli zíral na baldachýn natažený nad postelí a probíral své myšlenky. „Jak jsi to věděl?" Harry na něho obrátil překvapený pohled. „Myslel jsem, že se s Weasleym bavíte ve vesnici a klopíte jednu pintu piva za druhou."

„Jo, tohle. Tvůj kmotr mě informoval a užil přitom velmi přesvědčivé, ne-li přímo bolestivé metody", mírně se zašklebil.

„Proklel tě?" otevřel Zmijozel oči v úžasu. „Je úžasný, že?"

„Přidusil, Malfoyi, přidusil, takže se příliš nevzrušuj. Mimochodem, na kouzelníky s čistou krví, máte neobvyklé metody přesvědčování. Během tohoto měsíce je to už podruhé, co se mě někdo pokusil zbavit dechu."

„Takže ... Byl jsi donucen jít na ministerstvo." Draco sklonil hlavu, pozoroval své stále se třesoucí ruce a ztěžka si je opřel o kolena. Záblesk, který se v jeho očích před chvilkou objevil, zhasl, jako sfouknutá svíčka.

„Ne, prostě na mě ječel, přičemž mi objasnil, že se tvůj otec probudil a že v souvislosti s tím dnes podáváš svědectví." Potter si sedl na okenní parapet a pažemi si obejmul pokrčená kolena

„A ty jsi tam hned letěl jako namydlený blesk? Proč?" podíval se na něho s údivem Draco.

„Pokládáš divné otázky, Malfoyi. To je přece normální", zavrtěl Harry hlavou. „Jsi můj manžel. Byl jsem bystrozor a znám to jako své boty. Vím, jak výslechy občas vypadají."

„Tak jsi se rozhodl zasáhnout a vyvolat zmatek v pravém Nebelvírském stylu?" Malfoyův koutek úst se lehce zacukal.

„Oh, víš, jaké jsou noviny. Pak by nějaký příliš horlivý pisálek zveřejnil, že jsem tě zanechal samotného, což je přímý ekvivalent toho, že se naše manželství rozpadá, pokud už neleží zcela v troskách", zašklebil se Zlatý chlapec, jako by ten hrozný článek už četl.

„Ano ... zvlášť, když všechno, co má co do činění s Luciusovým případem, je jednou z daleka nejlépe střežených záležitostí na ministerstvu."

„Asi neznáš reportéry, jsou všude", ztišil Harry hlas, jako kdyby se někdo takový právě krčil pod lavicí a dychtivě zaznamenával každé jeho slovo.

„Hmm ..." Malfoy vstal z postele a zamířil do koupelny. Těsně před dveřmi zaváhal a na chvíli se zastavil. „Chtěl bych využít sprchu."

„Jasně, neváhej." Harry také vstal, vyhodil nedopalek a přešel k baru. „Dáš si něco k pití?"

„Veritasérum přece ..."

„Už přestalo působit, bez obav", a aniž by čekal na souhlas, nalil Harry do dvou sklenic Ohnivou whisky.

„Za chvíli jsem zpátky."

Harry se za ním ohlédl a poprvé ten večer vydechl úlevou. Stihl to včas, dřív než byl Draco donucen odhalit celý svůj život. Nejradši by zabil ty, kteří pracovali u výslechů. Sevřel ruku kolem sklenice. Bylo velmi pravděpodobné, že by Draco nakonec, s úmyslem udržet některá tajemství, skončil u Svatého Munga s nezvratným poškozením mozku. Ano, elixír pravdy je ošemetné svinstvo. Už jen to pomyšlení ho zamrazilo. Rychlým pohybem zvedl sklenici, napil se alkoholu a uvítal ten pocit, kdy mu palčivá tekutina pomalu stékala jícnem dolů. Už je po všem, může si odpočinout. Draco byl sice stále trochu omráčený, ale to přejde během několika hodin.

Otevřel oči a znovu je rychle zavřel. Sakra, ta whisky musí být strašně silná. Zvedl jedno víčko a zkonstatoval, že vidina, kterou před chvílí spatřil, nezmizela, ale stala se ještě výraznější.

„Doufám, že nemáš nic proti." Před ním stál Malfoy v jeho soukromém černém županu a vypadal ... Sakra, ten župan na něm vypadal úplně jinak, než jak ho na sobě dennodenně vídal v zrcadle.

„Ne, jasně, žádný problém, společný majetek a ..."

„Co to plácáš, Pottere?" zavrtěl Draco pobaveně hlavou a sáhl po sklenici.

„Vlastně jsem dospěl k závěru, že sprcha není tak špatný nápad." Nebelvír do sebe obrátil whisky a zamířil do koupelny.

„Pottere."

„Ano?" zastavil se s rukou na klice.

„Kdybych nebyl tvůj manžel ..."

„Tak bych tam byl taky", poškrábal se bezradně na krku, když viděl nedůvěřivý pohled blonďáka. „Nedívej se na mě tak, jsem Nebelvír", zamumlal, jako by to všechno vysvětlovalo a vešel do koupelny.

Zpoza dveří k němu dolehl Malfoyův tichý smích. Kupodivu to mělo za následek, že se Harry konečně úplně uvolnil a zatřásl hlavou se spokojeným výrazem ve tváři.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	20. Kapitola 20

20. kapitola

_Na dně černého, hlubokého kotlíku se leskla perlově šedá kapalina.__Vysoký muž ji opatrně míchal proti směru hodinových ručiček._

„_Udělal jsi to?" Hlas lektvaristy byl podivně tichý a napjatý._

„_Ano."_

„_Přistup, už je čas ..."_

_S rukama ukrytýma v záhybech tmavě zeleného hábitu se pohnul směrem ke kotli.__ O__kamžik stál a zíral na lesknoucí se lektvar.__Cítil strach.__Obrovskou hrůzu z toho, co se mělo stát. Když zvedl ruku, ve kterém držel lahvičku tmavě červené tekutiny, měla jeho bledá tvář popelavý nádech._

„_Jedna kapka.__Pouze jedna."_

„_Já vím."_

_Několikrát sevřel dlaň druhé ruky v pěst. Snažil se uvolnit a uklidnit chvějící se tělo._

„_Jsi si tím jistý?"_

„_Tohle je jediný způsob, ale ještě stále z toho můžeš vycouvat", podíval se na něho vážně muž._

„_Ne.__Je příliš pozdě." Ovládl se, pomalu odzátkoval láhev a odlil do nádoby jedinou kapku. __Lektvar v kotli __změnil barvu na stříbrnou._

„_Teď je řada na tobě, nezapomeň na nůž."_

_Zašklebil se a ze záhybů hábitu vytáhl malou stříbrnou dýku.__Její čepel dosud pokrývaly rezavé skvrny.__Opatrně si s ní naříznul prsteníček a do kotle vymáčknul kapku své krve. __Substance zuřivě__ zavířila a na jejím povrchu se vytvořila krvavá bublající pěna._

„_Promíchej to.__ Jednou __vpravo a jednou vlevo, zevnitř po obvodu."_

_Popadl naběračku a vyplnil pokyny.__ Lektvar se zklidnil a nabral __intenzivní zelenou barvu s perleťovým leskem.__ Ironicky se__ usmál.__Jak výmluvné._

_Muž přistoupil a hustou suspenzi opatrně přelil do malé křišťálové lahvičky. Potom do toho, co zbylo v kotli, nalil půl láhve nějaké bílé látky.__Mávl hůlkou a kotel se vyprázdnil._

„_Opatrnosti není nikdy dost", zavrčel a ukončil neutralizační proces. Pak přikývl a rychlým krokem opustil místnost._

_Díval se za ním, dokud nezmizel za dveřmi.__ Pak j__eho pohled padl na dýku, kterou stále držel v ruce.__ S odporem ji odhodil__.__S řinčením se kutálela po kamenné podlaze.__ Magické__ hodiny ukazovaly sedmnáct hodin. Sevřel dlaně, až se mu nehty zaryly do jemné kůže._

_Čekal._

_O pár minut později jeho tělem otřásla ohromná bolest.__Nejtemnější forma magie se právě aktivovala.__ S hlasitým výkřikem se zhroutil na podlahu a snažil__ se stočit do klubíčka, ale jeho končetiny ho neposlouchaly a kroutily se v podivných úhlech.__Měl pocit, jako kdyby se z něho něco vyrvalo a trhalo ho zaživa.__ Pocit na zvracení__ otřásal jeho tělem.__ Skučel bolestí, všechny mocnosti prosil o smrt__._

...

Hlasitý nářek vyburcoval Harryho ze spánku. V mžiku se posadil a obrátil pozornost na Draca, který se zmítal v nočních můrách. Opatrně se dotkl jeho paže.

„Vzbuď se", zašeptal a naklonil se nad ním.

Mladík stále křičel. Jeho tělo bylo ohnuté, jako kdyby měl velké bolesti. Najednou se kousl do rtu. Vypadalo to jako vnitřní boj, snaha o ovládnutí sebe sama. Krev stékala po jeho bradě a tmavým proužkem označila světlou pleť. Z jeho úst uniklo další zasténání.

„Vzbuď se!" opakoval hlasitěji a silněji sevřel jeho ruku. „Draco!"

Malfoy se zasyčením vtáhnul vzduch, prudce se k němu otočil a obličej zabořil do měkké kůže na jeho břiše. Chvíli jen chraptivě dýchal a snažil se uklidnit.

Harry váhavě zvedl ruku, která pak zůstala chvíli nehybně viset nad světlou hlavou, ale potom jakoby se poddal, spustil ji dolů a zapletl své prsty do světlých pramenů.

„Už je to dobré, je to jenom zlý sen", zamumlal tiše a probíral se platinovou hřívou. Líbilo se mu dotýkat se Malfoyových vlasů. Byly jemné a měkké. Jako příze nejvyšší jakosti… stejně jako jejich majitel.

Draco něco zamumlal jako odpověď, pak přejel nosem přes jeho žebra, přehodil přes něho paži a majetnicky ji ovinul kolem boků. Po chvíli se jeho dýchací vyrovnalo a Potter s překvapením zjistil, že blonďák znovu usnul.

Lehl si a umožnil, aby jeho břicho tomu muži nadále sloužilo jako polštář. Jeho pohyb způsobil, že se Zmijozel silněji přimknul k jeho boku a něco si mumlal pod vousy. Harry se pousmál a přitáhl přikrývku přes nahá světlá ramena. V tichosti ležel a svými prsty neustále projížděl jemnými prameny.

Najednou znehybněl a zíral na vzor baldachýnu, v měsíčním světle sotva viditelný. Neměl noční můry ... Bylo s podivem, že si to uvědomil teprve dnes. Choré, pokroucené snové vize ho pronásledovaly nejméně dva až třikrát týdně, ale od chvíle, kdy trávil noci po Dracově boku, se jeho sny staly mnohem klidnější.

Malfoy zamumlal něco, co znělo jako slabý protest a jemně svou rukou sevřel jeho stehno. Harry shlédl dolů na světlou čupřinu a obnovil uklidňující pohyb prstů a jemně hladil pokožku na mužově hlavě. Draco uvolnil sevření, jako by se uklidnil.

Zavřel oči a přemýšlel, co to bylo za sen, který tuto noc Zmijozela trápil. Jeho křik zněl, jako by byl v agónii a na tváři měl výraz utrpení.

Tiše si povzdechl, když na své kůži cítil mladíkův horký dech. Dnes toho měl za sebou opravdu mnoho. Většina lidí by se zhroutila a nedokázala by takové výzvě čelit. Svědčit proti svému vlastnímu otci, to je opravdu velký stres a vůbec se nedivil, že to Draco tak prožívá. Zanedlouho bude vyhlášen rozsudek. Soudní přelíčení ... Pravděpodobně budou vyžadoval, aby se ho Malfoy zúčastnil. Lehce se zamračil. Neměl by o tom s někým promluvit? Lidé mu naslouchali, měl přístup na mnohá místa.

Druhou rukou si promnul unavené oči. Měl pocit, jako by mu do nich někdo nasypal písek. Ano, Zmijozel by se závěrečného slyšení rozhodně účastnit neměl. Vynesení rozsudku mu přinese jen utrpení, a pohled na jeho otce ... to by ho mohlo zlomit. Navíc se tam určitě objeví Narcissa. Prozatím byla ta žena v klidu, ale Harry by dal přednost tomu, aby se s ní Draco vídal co nejméně, a už vůbec ne za takových okolností.

Malfoy ... Měl pocit, že se mezi nimi něco změnilo. Něco v něm samotném. Jistě, stále se zarputile hádali, stále ho dráždila jeho arogance a nadměrné sebevědomí. Ale určitě už to nevyvolávalo ten starý, dobře známý hněv.

Znovu si povzdychl, mírně otrávený tím, jakým směrem se ubíraly jeho myšlenky.

„Mohl bys přestat vzdychat? Začínám se cítit jako na nestabilním koštěti." Dracův hlas způsobil, že sebou překvapeně trhl.

„Myslel jsem, že spíš.".

„Mořská nemoc by probudila i Inferiuse", odfrkl.

„Inferiové jsou mrtví, nemohou se probudit." Harry si kolem prstu omotal jeden pramen a pozoroval, jak se stříbrná příze přelévá přes jeho kůži.

„Blahopřeji ti k duševní čilosti ve tři ráno", zívnul Draco a pohodlněji se uvelebil na Potterově břiše.

„O čem se ti zdálo?"

„Cože?" Draco se přestal vrtět.

„Křičel jsi."

„To není tvoje věc." Dracův hlas se stal chladný a vzdálený.

„Víš ... Taky občas mívám noční můry ... Teda, od jisté doby méně často, ale znám ten pocit. Kdyby sis o tom chtěl promluvit ..."

„Nech toho, Pottere. Nechci o tom mluvit." Od Harryho kůže se odlepila horká tvář, když se blonďák vrátil zpět na polštář a otočil se k němu zády.

„Na každém z nás válka zanechala svou stopu, opravdu to chápu ..."

„Zmlkni!" Draco zvedl hlavu a podíval se na něj přes rameno. Jeho oči byly jako kroupová mračna, chladné a nepřístupné. „Neříkej, že chápeš, když toho nejsi schopen."

„Byl jsem tam, na to nezapomínej." Potter mu jemně položil ruku na rameno.

„Ne, tys tam nebyl", setřásl Malfoy jeho dlaň. „Tam jsem sám, jenom já a ..."

„A?"

„Říkal jsem ti, nechci o tom mluvit", vyštěkl, stočil se do klubíčka a těsněji se ovinul dekou.

„Draco ..."

Tělo mladíka se křečovitě zachvělo. Harry se nadzvedl a opřelo loket, aby se podíval na muže stočeného do klubíčka. Z Malfoyových úst uniklo tiché zasténání. Ruka křečovitě sevřela prostěradlo.

„Draco, co je ti? Bolí tě něco?" Potter se posadil a snažil se ho obrátit. Odpovědí mu bylo jen hlasitější sténání a další křeče. „Mluv! Když mi nic neřekneš, nebudu vědět, jak ti pomoct!" Přejel dlaní po napnuté kůži s hrůzou zjistil, že je horká a vlhká potem. „U Merlina, Malfoyi, co se děje?" Opravdu vystrašený vyskočil z postele, obešel ji okolo, klekl si na zem a sklonil svou tvář nad mladíkem.

Oči blonďáka byly široce otevřené a jeho ústa lačně lapala po vzduchu. Pod lehkou pokrývkou bylo vidět, jak pohybuje nohama ve snaze uniknou pohlcující bolesti. Potterovi se chvilku zdálo, že mladík hledí přímo na něho, jako by v jeho očích něco hledal. Nějakou nit, která by mu pomohla vrátit zpět, ale ten okamžik byl tak prchavý, že by mohl být považován za iluzi.

Harry bezmocně zavrtěl hlavou a na všech čtyřech přelez ke krbu.

„Pokoje Mistra lektvarů", řekl, když vhodil hrst prášku. Opatrně strčil hlavu do zelených plamenů a rozhlédl se kolem.

Uvnitř byla tma, kterou prosvětlovalo pouze bledé, prchavé měsíční světlo, přicházející skrze malé okénko umístěné pod stropem.

„Snape!" zakřičel na dveře vedoucí do ložnice. Chvíli se nic nedělo. „Snape!" zařval podruhé, trochu hlasitěji.

„Mohu vás ujistit, pane Pottere, že můj sluch je stále vynikající. Proto bych se chtěl zeptat, proč ve tři ráno křičí vaše hlava v mém obývacím pokoji?" Z ložnice se jako duch vynořil muž oblečený ve svém obvyklém černém úboru. Kdyby na to byl vhodný okamžik, Harry by jistě popřemýšlel nad tím, jestli ten muž vůbec spí, ale ta myšlenka zmizela stejně rychle, jako se objevila.

„Potřebuju pro Draca lektvar proti bolesti, něco se mu stalo ..."

„Nech ten krb otevřený." Snape ho ani nenechal dokončit větu, otočil se a rychle vešel do bočních dveří, kde byla jeho laboratoř.

Harry se vynořil z krbu a roztřesený se vrátil k posteli. Sedl si na polštář a zvedl Dracovi hlavu a položil si ji do klína.

„Klid, za chvíli bude po všem", zašeptal a obejmul třesoucí se ramena svého manžela. „Už je to dobré, jsem tady, nedovolím, aby se ti něco stalo… Věř mi ...", zamumlal tiše a pohladil vlhkou kůži jeho zad.

Zvedl hlavu, když zaregistroval záblesk plamenů a krbem procházejícího Snapa.

„Jak dlouho to trvá?" Jeden pohled stačil, aby Severus zhodnotil situaci a vybral příslušný lektvar z těch, které držel v ruce.

„Asi deset minut. Probudil se s křikem, zřejmě měl noční můry, a pak ... Pak se najednou začal třást a sténat."

„Podrž mu hlavu a jemně masíruj krk na úrovni jícnu, musí to vypít." Muž odzátkoval láhev a opatrně ji přiložil k blonďákovým rtům. „Pij, Draco." Zachytil ruku, kterou Zmijozel máchnul v obranném gestu. „Nebraň se tomu. Vím, že mě slyšíš."

Harry se díval jak průzračná substance pomalu mizí v ústech milence. Jemně hladil jeho hrdlo, aby mu pomohl polknout. Zadržovaný Harryho silnými pažemi, se Malfoy chvíli bezmocně zmítal, pak se s tichým zasténáním zklidnil a ochabl s hlavou položenou v jeho klíně. Klidný dech svědčil o tom, že tentokrát se ponořil do klidného, relaxačního spánku.

„Spí", vydechl Harry úlevou. Natáhl si nohu a pohodlně se opřel do polštářů, ale nepřestával hladit, teď už uvolněné svaly na Dracových zádech.

„Ovšem", souhlasil Snape a ukryl zbytek lektvarů do kapsy.

„Co to bylo?" pohlédl na něho vážně Harry. „Nebyla to jen noční můra. Vypadalo to, jako by mu něco působilo strašnou bolest. Měl jsem pocit, že se najednou udusí."

„To není vaše věc." Mistr lektvarů se zastavil vedle krbu a zadíval se na Pottera mírně přivřenýma očima, ve kterých číhala dobře ukrytá zvědavost.

„Jistě, že je. Draco je můj manžel. Proto chci vědět, co se děje a jak mu pomoci, kdyby se to opakovalo."

„Od kdy se staráte o zdravotní stav Malfoye?" Černé oči ho provrtávaly neproniknutelným pohledem.

„Přestaň, ty chápeš, co se stalo, že jo? Věděl jsi přesně, jaký lektvar mu podat", hleděl na něho ostražitě Harry. „Nejsme už ve škole a já nejsem naivní Nebelvír, kterého můžeš jen tak lehce odbít."

„Víte, co je to fantomový syndrom?"

„Samozřejmě, setkal jsem se s tím u Sv. Munga, po válce. Někteří pacienti si stěžovali na bolesti v končetinách, které jim byly odebrány kvůli prokletí, nebo je ztratili v průběhu boje. Co to má co dělat s Dracem?" zíral na něho překvapeně.

„Pan Malfoy taky něco ztratil ...", odmlčel se a nad něčím se zamyslel, ale potom neochotně navázal na přerušenou řeč. „Není to něco fyzického ... Jinými slovy, tělo zůstalo nepoškozené. Nazval bych to ránou na duši."

„Oh, to ta zrada, nemám pravdu?" Harry sklonil hlavu a sklouzl pohledem na spícího Zmijozela. „Dnešní den volal vzpomínky. Veritasérum způsobilo, že se mu paměť po dobu několika hodin vyostřila. A výslech jen rozedral staré rány ... On se cítí vinen. Nikomu to neřekne, ale bere na sebe odpovědnost za svou rodinu. Za to, co udělal a na jaké straně stál."

„Pan Pottere ... Navrhoval bych, abyste si o tom promluvil se svým manželem. Necítím se kvalifikovaný odpovídat jeho jménem." Obrátil se ke krbu, sáhl do mísy stojící na římse, ale pak zaváhal. „Výslech ... Nestalo se tam něco…"

„Chceš vědět, jestli Draco neprozradil něco, co by neměl?" Harry nepřítomně přejížděl prsty po Malfoyově čelisti a hladil jemnou pokožku. „Ne. Nic, co by ho mohlo poškodit."

„Mám to chápat tak, že otázky se týkaly pouze jeho otce."

„V převážné většině."

„Ve většině." Harry by přísahal, že Snape tiše zaklel. „Trpěl?"

Potter vzhlédl od tváře Zmijozela a zadíval se na záda Mistra lektvarů.

„To Veritasérum", řekl tiše.

„Chápu." Letaxový prášek přistál v krbu a zelené plameny obstoupily mužovu siluetu, když opouštěl ložnici.

...

Když Harry ráno otevřel oči, Malfoy už v ložnici nebyl. Protáhnul se a dutě zasténal, když ucítil, jak mu vystřeluje bolest z krční páteře. Strávení poloviny noci v sedě, tělu rozhodně zasloužený odpočinek nepřináší. S obtížemi vstal, protřel si pálící oči a zamířil do koupelny.

„U Merlina, vypadáš jako noční můra! Jednou budu požadovat kompenzaci za psychické trauma, které ponesu, kvůli tomu, že visím tady a koukám se na vaše ostatky." Kdyby zrcadlo mohlo, zkřivilo by se znechucením.

„O čem to mluvíš?" Harry vstoupil do sprchy a pustil kohoutek.

„Nevím, co jsi udělal svému manželovi, ale ráno se sem vpotácel a s obdivuhodnou odborností navazoval přátelské kontakty se záchodovou mísou."

„Sakra", udeřil Harry rukou do dlaždic. Draco byl pryč dřív, než s ním mohl o nočních událostech promluvit. Zvracení bylo častým příznakem po požití Veritaséra, zvláště pokud přetížená mysl už dříve bojovala s přívalem vzpomínek. Měl to předvídat.

Rychle si umyl hlavu, neobtěžoval se s utíráním a rovnou na sebe vrhnul sušící kouzlo. Za chvilku byl připravený k odchodu.

„Hřeben, Harry!" zakřičelo za ním zrcadlo. Ignoroval ho a rychlým krokem se vydal do své kanceláře, kde si vzal testy z poslední hodiny. Když kráčel chodbou, rychle si prohlížel své připomínky k bodům esejů. Většina studentů na zadané otázky reagovala dobře, ale někteří...

Vešel do třídy a hodil pergameny na stůl, popadl prvním z vrchu a ještě jednou ho přelétl očima. „_Reducto způsobí, že se předměty zmenší a můžete je nosit sebou, například v kapse",_ povzdechl si a popadl pero ležící vedle kalamáře. _Gratuluji ke znalosti tématu. Mohu jen doufat, že jste to kouzlo nepoužila ke zmenšení něčeho konkrétního, například vašeho mozku, čímž by se mimochodem dala vysvětlit vaše nevědomost._ S potěšením pohlédl na červenou poznámku, ostře kontrastující na pergamenu. No, už začínal chápat některé Snapovy přístupy, protože studenti by občas dokázali vyvést z míry i samotného Merlina. Škodolibá poznámka mu svým způsobem přinesla uspokojení, ale to ho trochu probralo. Prohrábl si rukou vlasy, mávnutím hůlky odstranil svůj komentář a pak znovu zvedl pero. _Chyba, do následující hodiny mi, jako úkol navíc, napište rozdíly mezi kouzly _Reducto _a_ Reducio_. Materiály na toto téma najdete v učebnicích Obrany proti černé magii a Magické formule._ Mnohem méně uspokojující, ale alespoň studentku neurazil.

Překvapeně vzhlédl a údivem zjistil, že studenti již byli na svých místech. Vstal a po krátkém přivítání jim rozdal testy. No co, plány na dnešní lekci bylo třeba radikálně pozměnit. Rozhodně s nimi muset probrat některé z jejich odpovědí před tím, než - nedej Merlin – vrhne nějaký idiot kouzlo _Reducto _na něco opravdu cenného.

...

Draco vyšel ze třídy, s úlevou ukončil poslední lekci. Nešel na jídlo, ale svižným krokem zamířil směrem do sklepení. Portrét se posunul a vpustil ho do soukromých komnat Mistra lektvarů.

„Severusi?" Rozhlédl se po obývacím pokoji a hledal dotyčného, ale zřejmě nebyl nikdo doma. S rezignovaným povzdechem se posadil na pohovku a zvedl "Věštce", který ležel na stolku. Rychle otočil několik stránek, aby se ujistil, že dosud nic, co se týkalo jeho otce, neproniklo do tisku. Předpokládal, že k vystupňování dojde až po zasedání Starostolce a vyhlášení rozsudku v přítomnosti obviněného. Nedoufal, že to budou příliš odkládat a nejpozději příští týden bude i ten nejhorší plátek popisovat fascinující proces s pravou rukou Temného pána. Jméno Malfoy bude opět pošpiněno, vláčeno blátem a ocitne se na rtech poslední spodiny a motáků, kteří s potěšením mohou tvrdit, že jsou lepší. Že neklesli tak hluboko, aby sloužili nejhoršímu z nejhorších. Hanba a porážka. Kolik už ho stálo, aby mohl chodit se vztyčenou hlavou. A nyní znovu ...

„Draco?" V bočních dveřích se objevil Snape a přerušil Zmijozelovy myšlenky.

„Kde jsi byl?"

„Někteří z nás jsou nuceni zůstat v učebně, dokud ji neopustí poslední student. Nemůžu ty idioty ponechat bez dozoru ve třídě plné nebezpečných ingrediencí." Přešel přes místnost, cestou si rozepnul knoflíky svého pláště a k Malfoyově překvapení ho pak ledabyle přehodil přes opěradlo svého křesla. „Už jsi obědval?"

„Ne, nemám hlad." Draco pozorně sledoval svého kmotra. Jen vzácně ho mohl vidět v uvolněném oblečení, skládajícího se z bílé plátěné košile a černých kalhot na míru. S mírným pobavením se díval na široké rukávy sepnuté úzkou manžetou. Snape rozhodně nebyl osobou, která bude následovat nejnovější módu. „Vypadáš jako jeden z gentlemanů z počátku století, chybí ti jen mušelínové fiží lemované krajkou."

„Nesmysl, tenhle druh ozdob vyvolává dojem změkčilosti, žádné krajky a volány." Mávnutím hůlky přivolal dva šálky a konvici kouřícího černého čaje. „Vázanka... Můj otec ji nosil a ujišťuji tě, že v ní vypadal jako pravý muž. Samozřejmě, bílá, hedvábná a hladká, bez všech těch vyšívaných příkras, ve kterých si libovali někteří kouzelníci. Nicméně, já jsem nikdy nepreferoval tyto od mudlů převzaté manýry. Pravé mužství se vyznačuje jednoduchostí a dobrým vkusem."

„Chceš snad naznačit, že nejsem mužný?" upravil si Zmijozel rukávy svého lahvově zeleného hábitu, lemovaného černou, mírně třpytivou výšivkou.

„Opravdu, Draco, zcela určitě jsi sem nepřišel debatovat o módě."

„Neměň téma a odpověz na otázku", Malfoy sáhl po konvici a oběma jim nalil kouřící nápoj.

„Nemám nejmenší chuť pokračovat v této diskusi, to uráží mou důstojnost. Pokud tě fascinují debaty o nejnovějších kolekcích, navrhuji k nim přizvat Daphne."

„Myslíš si to!"

„Jsi gay a ..."

„Ty ..."

„Zmlkni, než toho řekneš příliš", věnoval mu Snape chladný pohled. „Toto téma považuji za ukončené. Jak se cítíš?"

Draco zaťal zuby a spolknul slova, která se mu drala na jazyk. Upil doušek z horkého nápoje a zhluboka se nadechl, aby se zvolna uklidnil.

„Děkuji, dobře."

„Dobře, po tvých nočních symptomech jsem se obával, že bys mohl být trochu vykolejený." Severus odložil šálek, položil ruku na opěrku a dlouhými prsty hladil hladkou kůži křesla.

„Noční příznaky?" zíral na něho překvapeně Malfoy.

„Ty si nepamatuješ? Tvoje výkřiky donutily Pottera, aby mě zavolal. Musím přiznat, že se tvým chováním zdál trochu vystrašený."

„Řekl jsem něco?" Draco mírně zbledl. Vzpomínal si na svůj sen, ale jinak nebyl schopen říci nic víc. Jako v mlze si vybavoval teplou náruč, uklidňující dotek a krátký rozhovor. Většinu dával za vinu snovému blouznění. Že by se spletl?

„Ne se mnou."

„Měl jsem sen ..."

Snape zvedl obočí a hleděl na něho s očekáváním.

„Pokračuj."

„Byla to tamta noc ... Noc před zabitím Voldemorta. Vzpomínám si na bolest a strach z toho, co mělo přijít. Okamžik roztržení."

„Chápu", Snape pomalu přikývl. „To by vysvětlovalo záchvaty a stav, ve kterém jsem tě našel. Veritasérum zřejmě přivolalo nejen vzpomínky, ale i schopnost cítit. Spánek uvolňuje a lektvar pravdy může způsobit nežádoucí noční můry. Velmi reálné noční můry. Mohu tě ujistit, že ten extrakt už v tvé krvi není. Funguje asi čtvrt hodiny, ale musí uplynout několik hodin, než se zcela neutralizuje."

„Já vím." Malfoy chvíle setrval v tichu a pak se na svého kmotra zkoumavě zadíval. „Zamyslel jsi se někdy nad tím, proč mě a Pottera magie přijala?"

„Samozřejmě." Snape stiskl rty a zabodl do něho nečitelný pohled.

„Myslím, že to, co jsme tamté noci udělali, bylo hlavní příčinou bezproblémového spojení našich magických jader."

„Draco ...", Mistr lektvarů se naklonil mírně dopředu. Jeho prsty, pevně zatnuté do kůže křesla, lehce zbělely. „Bylo to nutné. Existovalo riziko ... Nemohli jsme si dovolit jakékoli zaváhání."

„Brumbál by to neschválil." Malfoy mu neodporoval, jen prostě konstatoval fakt.

„Albus byl muž s velkou myslí, ale nikdy by přijal černou magii. Byl vizionář, ale někdy velmi krátkozraký. Viděl v Potterovi hrdinu a, jakkoli je pro mě ta myšlenka bolestná, možná měl pravdu. Ale vždycky si myslel, že stačí proroctví a vhodná příprava, aby Vyvolený prostě jen zvedl hůlku a zabil Temného pána. Snažil jsem se mu to vysvětlit. Potter byl, kým byl, a proto jsme museli vzít věci do svých vlastních rukou."

„Do krásné vázy se nic nenalévá."

„Přesně tak."

„Ale ředitel říkal, že láska ... Já samozřejmě vím, že to zní šíleně, ale tehdy na Ministerstvu Voldemort...

„Draco, on zabil."

„Promiň, myslím, že máš pravdu, jsem roztržitý", povzdechl si a opřel hlavu o opěrku pohovky. „Víš, někdy se mi zdá, že se topím v krvi. Nejdřív poskvrní mé ruce, stéká z nich těžkými kapkami a je jí stále víc a víc ... Je hustá a páchnoucí, já se v ní brodím a je stále těžší se v ní pohybovat. Je tak lepkavá a hustá ..."

„Byla válka a ty jsi udělal, co jsi musel. Jakkoli to bylo temné, byla to nejvyšší oběť."

„Nejčernější z černých."

„Být na správné straně, neznamená, mít čisté ruce. Válka je špinavá, Draco. Je to jako nemoc. Co nevyléčí léky, vyřeší se nožem, a když nepomůže ani nůž, spálíme to železem."

„A pokud ani to nezabere, měla by být nemoc považována za nevyléčitelnou."

„Ale zabralo to, ne?"

„Věříš tomu?" Malfoy zvedl oči, podíval se na Snapa a jeho oči byly tragicky prosebné. „Myslíš si, že to, co jsem udělal - co jsme udělali - bylo správné?"

„Věřím a každé setkání s Potterem mě v tomto přesvědčení utvrzuje."

„Je stále tím ušlechtilým a impulzivním Nebelvírem, že? Hrdina, který přichází na pomoc na poslední chvíli", pousmál se Zmijozel.

„Hrdinou, který ...", Snape několikrát zamrkal a pak jeho ústa zkroutil zlomyslný úšklebek. „Oh, jak krásné. Vidím, že vliv pana Pottera není zpochybňován."

„Přestaň." Draco vstal a hodil ostrý pohled na kmotra. „Je to skoro amorální, podsouvat něco takového."

„Amor pochází z _amorální,_ nic nevzejde z _morální",_ posmíval se muž.

„Pche!" vyprsknul Malfoy, vstal z křesla a rychle zamířil ke dveřím. „Už nejsem jedním z tvých studentů. Tvůj sarkasmus mě nebaví. Vrátím se, až tě to přejde." Obraz ustoupil a nechal mladíka odejít.

Snape se za ním díval s úsměvem, ale pak se jeho tvář stáhla do výrazu znepokojení a jeho oči zastřela lehká mlha lítosti. Ano, válka byla špinavá. Neodvážil by se licitovat, kdo v ní obětoval víc.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	21. Kapitola 21

21. kapitola

„... a potom jí táta zařídil tu práci. Já se samozřejmě všechno dovídám jako poslední, protože je to už asi měsíc, co se odstěhovala", dokončil Ron svůj příběh a s očekáváním hleděl na Harryho.

„Vážně myslíš, že jí tohle bude vyhovovat? Spíš bych Ginny viděl jako bystrozora, než obyčejného úředníka", prohlásil Potter skepticky.

„Já nevím", pokrčil Weasley rameny. „Ten _Asmo_ je tam účetní, takže budou spolu."

„Stejně je mi to divné." Harry zvedl džbánek ke rtům a pořádně se napil. Už dvě hodiny seděl u Rona v pokoji a právě dopíjeli třetí pivo. „V září byla ještě sama a teď bydlí s neznámo kým. Nelíbí se mi to."

„Mámě taky ne. Když se to tak vezme, Gin byla vždycky tak opatrná a najednou ...", podrbal se na hlavě a posunul sklenici doleva, aby ji hned prstem zatlačil zpět na původní místo. „Nevím, o co jí jde. Potkala kluka a o týden později se k němu přestěhovala. To jí vůbec není podobné."

„_Imperius_ ?"

„Ne, táta už to prověřil", zavrtěl Ron odmítavě hlavou. „Ten bastard nic nepoužil, šla za ním sama."

„Třeba se zamilovala." Harry se opřel v křesle a sáhl po cigaretě. „Ženy jsou nevyzpytatelné."

„Vždycky jsem si myslel, že jednou bude právě s tebou." Ron fouknul do prázdného džbánku a s jedním okem přimhouřeným se na svého přítele zespoda podíval.

„Věř mi, já ji miluju jako sestru, nebyla by se mnou šťastná", zašklebil se černovlasý mladík a vyplázl jazyk.

„Možná, ale zato bych měl bezva švagra." Weasley odložil sklenici a hodil po Harrym pohled plný výčitek.

„Hej, vůbec ti nejde o Ginny, ale o to, abys mě měl konečně v rodině", mlasknul Harry a předstíral, že je znechucený. „Kromě toho, jsem gay."

„Fred je taky."

„Mám manžela."

„Kruci, vždycky musíš všechno zkazit", obrátil Ron oči v sloup. „Pořiď si dcerku a já se s ní pak ožením. Budu mít mladou ženu a ..."

„Mě a Malfoye jako tchány", dokončil klidně Harry a vesele se usmál.

„Propána, chlape, tohle jsi mi říkat nemusel. Můj sen právě lehl v troskách, roztřískaný Chlapcem, Který Vždycky Musí Všechno Zpackat."

„Díky, Rone, taky tě miluju." Zelené oči Vyvoleného pobaveně jiskřily. Vážně už postrádal ty klidné, ale i ty bláznivé, rozhovory s přítelem.

„Jo, jo, ale vybral jsi si Malfoye. No, přežiju to, vždyť někdo musí být muž, v tomhle našem nekonzumovaném svazku", rozhodil Ron bezradně rukama.

„Jsi si jistý, že se někde neskrývá nějaký zákon o možnosti mít dva manžely?" zahihňal se Harry, dopil pivo a potom džbánek odložil.

„O tom jsem nic neslyšel, ale co není, dá se vždycky vytvořit. Ale musíš mi odpustit, neožením se s tebou. Moje láska není tak velká, abych se v tom našem domku se zahrádkou potýkal s Fretkou."

„Takhle ti zůstane Hermiona", zasmál se už Harry nahlas.

„No jo ...", zvážněl Ron a mávl rukou, aby odehnal kouř z Harryho cigarety. „Asi se něco pohnojilo v tom jejím vztahu s Justinem."

„Jak to víš? Zdáli se docela šťastní."

„Nic neříkala, ale ... Sám ti nevím, ale poslední dobou mám takový pocit, že se už nescházejí tak často, jako na začátku."

„Ale dej pokoj, chodí spolu dva měsíce. Možná mají jen krizi. On je v pohodě." Potter mávl hůlkou a přeměnil prázdnou pivní láhev na skleněnou kouli, který se kutálela přes nerovný stůl. Nikdy v proměňování nebyl moc dobrý, ale k jeho nekonečnému překvapení mu to od jisté doby přestalo dělat problémy.

„Možná ..." Ron si tak jistý nebyl. Úsměv na tváři kamarádky se mu už nějakou dobu zdál nucený a ona sama naštvaná. „No nic, promluvím si s ní později. Doufám, že se dozvím něco konkrétního."

„Jasně", zamumlal Harry.

„Hele, změníme téma ..." Ron si přitáhl židli ke stolu a zkoumavě se na něho zahleděl. „Co je s tebou a Fretkou?"

„A co má být?" Harry zamáčkl cigaretu do popelníku, narychlo přeměněného ze skleněné koule. Vstal a zavřel okno, protože déšť začal bubnovat na parapet. Byl pozdní listopad a do pokoje začal pronikat studený vzduch od moře.

„Já nevím, chováte se k sobě navzájem velmi zdvořile."

„Je to špatné?" zeptal se překvapeně.

„Ne. Já jen, že jste se před tím pořád kvůli něčemu hádali. Dokonce i po svatbě bylo docela normální, že jste spolu takhle komunikovali a vzájemně se častovali jedovatostmi, ale teď ... Teď se na chodbě klaníte, zdvořile se zdravíte a vyměňujete si zdvořilosti. Víš, viděl jsem dost manželství, ale to vaše je jako nějaké jiná realita."

„To se ti jen zdá." Harry šťoural prstem v popelníku, aby se vyhnul Ronově pohledu.

Bohužel, Weasley měl pravdu. Od té památné noci se Draco choval podivně. Harry měl dojem, že se mladík vyhýbá kontaktu s ním a přemýšlel, co udělal špatně. Ano, Malfoy se choval dokonale, slušně a dokonce zdvořile, ale to jen prohlubovalo Harryho podezření. Zmijozel kolem sebe vytvořil bariéru, přes kterou Harry nedokázal prorazit. Nereagoval na posměšky, neodpovídal na provokace, vyhýbal se rozhovorům. Volná odpoledne trávil se svým synem a svého manžela sebou ani jednou nevzal.

Potter měl chuť zaskřípat zuby a zatřást s tím chladným bastardem, aby zjistil, co se opravdu děje.

Noci byly nejhorší. Za poslední měsíc u něho byl Draco pouze dvakrát a pokaždé odešel hned poté, co dokončili milování. Každopádně ... Harry by to nejradši nazýval obyčejným šukáním. Málem puknul vzteky, když Malfoy podruhé přišel už navlhčený a celá akce trvala pět minut, po kterých Zmijozel jen zamumlal dobrou noc a rychle opustil místnost. Následující den Harry nevydržel a řekl blonďákovi pár ostrých slov. Od té chvíle trávili noci o samotě.

Harry se snažil najít vysvětlení této situace. Lucius Malfoy stále pobýval v nemocnici. Ačkoli byly výslechy svědků již ukončeny, zdravotní stav muže neumožňoval, aby byl přesunut do Azkabanu. Proces byl již dvakrát odložen, k všeobecné nespokojenosti jak bystrozorů, tak samotných členů Starostolce. Bohužel, pravidla, která sami jednou stvořili, se nadala obejít a dokud Lucius nebyl sám schopen stanout před soudem, nebylo možno celou záležitost považovat za uzavřenou. Druhým problémem byla paralýza poloviny těla, které dosud neustoupila. Malfoy senior ležel v posteli a byl pod neustálým lékařským dohledem. Vězeňské podmínky neprospívaly zejména osobám s takovými zraněními.

Harry měl podezření, že Draca ta situace ničí a v poslední době z toho vyplývá i jeho chování.

„Nezdá se mi to, Harry. Já nejsem slepý a vidím, že se něco děje", hlas Rony ho vytrhnul z jeho snění. „Když o tom nechceš mluvit, tak nemluv, ale víš, že se mnou si můžeš vždycky promluvit."

„Je to všechno tak divné, Rone. Nejdřív si to musím srovnat …", povzdech si Harry a založil si dlouhý pramen vlasů za ucho. „Někdy ho prostě nechápu."

„Nikdo nechápe Malfoye", odfrkl si Weasley. „Vážně tě obdivuji, já bych s ním nevydržel ani jeden den."

„Není tak špatný",protestoval Harry. „Má své dobré stránky."

„Jaké?" Ron obrátil oči v sloup. „Je dobrý v posteli?"

„Mimo jiné."

„OK, nechci to slyšet, byla to jen řečnická otázka." Ron mával rukama, jako by se bránil proti neviditelnému nepříteli.

„Nebo alespoň byl", zašklebil se mírně Nebelvír.

„Tydle vidle", hvízdl tiše Weasley a Harry si uvědomil, že poslední větu vyslovil nahlas.

„Vážně, Rone, nechci o tom mluvit. Pojďme si radši zahrát Řachavého Petra."

„Jasně", souhlasil přítel ochotně s nápadem, nicméně se rozhodl, že bude vztah mezi Potterem a otravnou Fretkou velmi pozorně sledovat.

...

„Nechce se mi."

„Same, opravdu, poslední dobou jsi nesnesitelný", podíval se Draco vyčítavě na svého bratra. „Já ve tvém věku ..."

„Nechce se mi a hotovo", opakoval chlapec umíněně a kriticky zíral na Příručku mladého lektvaristy. „To je hloupé!"

„Lektvary nejsou hloupé. Jsou jemné a náročné. Bez nich by například tvoje noha nesrostla tak rychle", vysvětloval trpělivě Malfoy.

„Hloupé, hloupé, hloupé", dupnul si Samuel vzdorovitě. „Chci, aby přišel Harry."

„Po ... Harry nemá čas." Zmijozel s povzdechem zavřel knihu a opřel se v křesle.

Už dva týdny se Sam netrpělivě dožadoval Potterovy návštěvy a pro něho bylo stále složitější vymýšlet výmluvy. Věděl, že kdyby Nebelvíra požádal o návštěvu u dítěte, ochotně by souhlasil, ale neměl sílu přebývat v přítomnosti svého manžela.

Už při pohledu na něj se uvnitř napružil a nedokázal s tím nic udělat. Tamta noc v něm zanechala víc, než byl ochoten přiznat. Přivolala všechny ty nejhorší okamžiky, rozhodnutí, která již nebylo možné vrátit zpět a každé setkání s Harrym mu je připomínalo.

Nevinil ho za to, protože nelze vinit někoho, kdo si sám není vědom toho, co se stalo, ale ... Bál se. Bál se usnout po jeho boku, protože existovala možnost, že se sen znovu vrátí a on se nějakým způsobem prozradí. Bál se na sebe seslat tlumící kouzlo, protože Potter by to zjistil a znovu by začal klást otázky. Bál se těch zelených očí, které se na něho tázavě dívaly.

Chyběl mu.

Postrádal společné večery a noci.

Nikdy by to nikomu nepřiznal, ale zvykl si na ně. První měsíc jejich manželství byl, v rozporu se všemi předpoklady, opravdu úspěšný. Fantastický sex a rozhovory ... Skutečně to měl rád.

Potter se ukázal jako inteligentní muž, který mu nikdy neumožnil pocit, že může vládnout. To mu dávalo křídla. Cítil, že se musí prezentovat, vznést se na novou úroveň vlastní ironie, výsměchu a výmluvnosti, aby ho nezklamal. Aby se pak po další hádce, ochucené přátelskou zlobou, mohl opět ponořit do jeho chutě a vůně. Uchvácený tak, jako nikdy předtím.

Nebelvír na každém kroku dokazoval, že už není ten samý chlapec, kterého znal ze školy. Opravdu ho překvapil, když se objevil na ministerstvu a ztropil scénu, aby bránil jeho čest a ušetřil ho bolesti. Kdyby nebylo jeho ... prozradil by příliš. Merline, kdyby nebylo Pottera, v tomto okamžiku už by mohl, společně se Severusem, hnít v Azkabanu. Jedna neopatrná otázka a ... Při té myšlence se otřásl.

Opravdu se snažil, byl milý, zdvořilý a chladný. Věděl, že odstup mezi nimi je jeho vina, ale nemohl jinak. Ukázalo se, že je zbabělec, ale Po ... Harry by to nepochopil. Odsoudil by ho, znovu by ho nenáviděl a on si to nedokázal představit. Teď už ne.

Nemiloval ho, vlastně nikdy nikoho nemiloval, ne takovou láskou. Cítil k němu respekt, vazbu, která se objevila v rozporu s vší logikou. Pokud sex sbližuje, tak on se cítil přikovaný k Vyvolenému. Málem se usmál nad nesmyslností svých myšlenek.

Odstup byl bezpečí.

Odstup byl nutný.

Nesměl se odhalit. _Nepřítel porazíš, když znáš jeho slabosti_ … Ano, on jich měl příliš mnoho.

„Tatííííí!" Samuelův křik způsobil, že poskočil na křesle.

„Zvyšování hlasu opravdu není nutné."

„Neposloucháš mě! Chci si zahrát famfrpál."

„O víkendu, Same. Na dvoře je už tma a chladno."

„To říkáš vždycky", nafouklo se dítě. „Nemůžeme si spolu vyjít, Same, je to nebezpečné. Nezahrajeme si, Same, je příliš chladno. Nepozveme nikoho, Same ..."

„Same ...", přejel si Draco rukou po tváři, jako by chtěl odehnat únavu. „Slibuji, že zítra přijdu dřív a zahrajeme si."

Cítil se provinile, když chlapci všechno odpíral. Věděl, že život, který mu nabídl, není normální. Dítě vyžadovalo pozornost, péči. Normální otec by ho vzal na výlet, ukázal mu obchody, koupil zmrzlinu. Nemohl si však dovolit, aby je spolu viděli. Bylo to příliš riskantní. Jeho bratr rostl a kladl stále víc otázek, už postřehl rozdíly mezi jejich rodinou a rodinami sousedů. Bouřil se. „V neděli ..."

„A přijdeš s Harrym?" Modré oči se na něho zkoumavě upíraly.

„Pokud Harry bude mít čas."

„On už mě nemá rád?" V očích malého chlapce se objevilo podezření.

„Samozřejmě, že tě má rád", ujistil ho rychle.

„Od narozenin za mnou nepřišel. Ani o víkendu."

„Harry je ředitel školy, má spoustu povinností. Studenty, kterými se musí zabývat", pokusil se klidně vysvětlit.

„Dává jim přednost přede mnou?" Dítě před ním stálo a v malých rukách ždímalo kousek oděvu.

„Samozřejmě, že ne!" Sakra, nakonec budete muset Pottera přivést. Samuela zaplavily pochybnosti, klučina trpěl, a to nemohl dopustit. „Dobře, brzy ho přivedu", kapituloval.

„Super!" Samovy oči se rozzářily. „Protože, víš, on je teď taky můj táta."

„Ano ... Je." Všechno se komplikovalo.

...

Sobotní večer Harry trávil ve svých pokojích ve společnosti Michaela. Muž ho před několika hodinami nečekaně kontaktoval přes letaxovou síť a Potter se setkáním s radostí souhlasil. Neviděli se už několik měsíců a Nebelvír si uvědomil, že se mu po bývalém milenci opravdu stýskalo.

„Já tomu nerozumím. Cože Dennis udělal?" Harry odložil šálek čaje a překvapeně na mladíka zíral.

„Vzal si čas na rozmyšlení své budoucnosti." Michal si nervózně pohrával se lžičkou.

„To je nějaká blbost, ten návrh nemohl myslet vážně", zamrkal Harry zmateně.

„Já nevím, Harry. Je velmi závislý na své matce. Pokud ona řekne, že chce mít vnoučata, tak on ..." blonďák si rozpačitě kousal spodní ret. „Nejhorší je, že opravdu uvažuje nad tím, že se s tou ženou ožení a současně zůstane můj milenec."

„To je nemorální", vyprskl Nebelvír rozhořčeně. „Jak si to jako představuje?!"

„Mnoho kouzelnických rodin tak žije", pokrčil Michael rameny. „Rodina na papíře, románek bokem. U homosexuálů, kteří chtějí mít děti, to není nic neobvyklého."

„Jak o tom můžeš mluvit tak klidně?!" Harry byl opravdu znechucený. Nedokázal si představit, že by sám mohl tímto způsobem existovat. „To je šílené."

„Dennis tvrdí, že bych ho měl chápat."

„A ty?"

„Miluju ho." Zmijozel odhodil lžičku na stůl, až hlasitě zazvonila.

„Pokud ho miluješ, nemůžeš s takovým uspořádáním souhlasit. Zamysli se nad tím, kým bys v téhle situaci byl! Donášková služba? Nebo možná by se u tebe objevoval ve svém volném čase ... Po sexu s manželkou, nebo když má ona menzes?"

„Přestaň ..."

„Ne, nepřestanu! Michael, to není normální! Nemůžeš s tím souhlasit, je to ponižující!" Potter byl stále více a více naštvaný.

„Taky jsem nesouhlasil, a on odešel. Topím se v tom, Harry. Vážně začínám uvažovat nad tím, jestli ho dokážu ztratit, jestli nemám souhlasit s jeho podmínkami."

„Ale co ty? Budeš trpět, Miku."

„Ale bude se mnou."

„Na jak dlouho? Nejdřív žena, pak děti, práce. Bude přicházet unavený, jedna rychlovka a zase příště? Budeš sedět doma sám a čekal, až se objeví v krbu? Zahořklý a žárlivý? Michaeli! To nejsi ty, sakra, prober se! Postav se mu. Jeho matka mu nemůže rozhodovat život. Ona nebude ten, kdo uvízne v téhle parodii na manželství."

„Tak co mám dělat?" díval se na něho v zoufalství.

Harry ho zamyšleně pozoroval. Sakra, tohle není Michael, kterého znal. Silný muž se silnými názory a skvělým charakterem. Ironický, cynický a sebejistý. Nejednou zchladil jeho spády ostrým komentářem. Pevnými argumenty napadal jeho špatná rozhodnutí. A teď ... Teď před ním sedí zmatený mladík, nejistý sám sebou. Potter v duchu proklínal Dennise za změny, které díky jeho závislosti na matce způsobil Michaelovi.

„Dej mu čas", řekl pevně. „Postav ho před rozhodnutí, buď ty a nebo manželka. Nedovol mu s tebou zametat."

„A co když odejde?"

„Pak budeš vědět, že tě nebyl hoden."

Michael si povzdechl a pokýval hlavou. Chvíli jen tak mlčky seděli a přemýšleli nad nastalou situací. Nakonec muž prolomil mlčení.

„A co ty a Draco? Jak vám to jde?"

Harry zíral dolů na stůl a přemýšlel, jestli říct pravdu, nebo se zbavit přítele slovy "Všechno je v pořádku, jsem tak šťastný." Po zralé úvaze došel k závěru, že si zaslouží upřímnost.

„Já nevím, Miku. Náš vztah byl omyl", řekl neurčitě.

„Nerozumím", zíral na něho Zmijozel překvapeně. „Uzavřeli jste magické manželství, mělo by být ideální."

„Ideální", vyprsknul Harry smíchy. „K manželství jsme byli donuceni a pak ... Pak už nebylo cesty zpět."

„Magie nepracuje náhodně. Nespojí první náhodné osoby."

„Vím, každý to říká a proto je to ještě podivnější."

„To je to tak špatné?"

„Oh, v posteli je to úžasné. Malfoy je fantastický milenec. Když jsem s ním, zapomenu na všechno. Cítím jeho dotek, chuť, vůni a jsem úplně uchvácený. Opravdu, nikdy jsem nepomyslel, že to může být tak dobré", zvedl hlavu a zarazil se, když uviděl na tváři přítele podivný výraz. „Ale to není tak, že by to s tebou bylo špatné. Jsi skvělý partner a prožili jsme nejednu extázi. Omlouvám se, nechtěl jsem, aby to vyznělo, že znevažuji všechno,.co mezi námi bylo."

„Harry, jsi v magickém manželství. Každý ví, že sloučení magií funguje i v intimní sféře", usmál se Michael s pochopením. „Byli jsme šťastní, ale mnohem lépe spolu vycházíme jako přátelé. Postel není všechno a můžeme být hrdí, že jsme byli dostatečně zralí na to, abychom si to včas uvědomili."

„Díky, tvoje přátelství pro mě hodně znamená", pousmál se Harry.

„Takže? Když vám to tak dobře funguje v ložnici, co je špatně?" Mladík budil dojem, že je skutečně zvědavý.

„Je to Malfoy. Prohlášení, že jsme ze sebe nebyli nadšení, by bylo eufemismus. Ve skutečnosti jsme se nenáviděli. Ale ...", Harry zaváhal a snažil se najít správná slova, „byla chvíle, kdy jsem si myslel, že k něčemu směřujeme, že já k něčemu směřuju. Bylo to, jako bych ho znovu poznával. Měl jsem pocit, že mi začíná záležet ..."

„To je snad dobře, ne?"

„Ne tak docela. Ukázalo se to velmi jednostranné. Draco manželství nezajímá. Odtahuje se stále víc", povzdechl si. Vytáhl z krabičky další cigaretu a zapálil i koncem hůlky. Zhluboka potáhnul a zadíval se do okna. „Dokonce už spolu nespíme."

„Sakra, myslel jsem, že aspoň ty jsi šťastný!" podíval se na něho Michael se spoluúčastí. „Malfoy je debil. Ani netuší, že vyhrál, když tě má za manžela."

„Nemiluju ho." Harry skrz cigaretový dým zíral na měsíc, který nahlížel oknem. „Nikoho nemůžeš donutit k lásce. Ale začal jsem ho respektovat, vážit si ho. Zvykl jsem si, že přichází každý večer, dívá se na mě nad sklenkou whisky a říká ty svoje zlomyslnosti. Podvědomě jsem na to čekal. Nebyly to přátelské rozhovory, štěkali jsme se a vytýkali si chyby. Ale jeho oči se smály, díval se na mě jako na někoho, koho by právě v tu chvíli chtěl mít po svém boku a vypadal spokojeně. Bylo to šílené. Čím víc jsme se snažili dokázat, kdo má navrch, tím víc jsme se k sobě přibližovali ... a pak ... Pak jsem přistáli v posteli, kde jsme se stále snažili vzájemně ovládnout a, i když to tak nevypadá, nebylo to špatné. Dodávalo to tomu všemu příchuť něčeho perverzního, zakázaného. Merline, sex s Malfoyem byl jako droga."

„Opravdu byl?" Michael s široce otevřenýma očima poslouchal přítelovo vyznání. Měl dojem, že Potter zapomněl, že je v místnosti ještě někdo jiný a mluví sám k sobě. Při zvuku jeho hlasu sebou mladík trhnul, což jen potvrdilo jeho podezření.

„Byl", zamručel po chvíli. „Jak jsem řekl, od jistého času už nepřichází."

„Proč?"

„Já nevím. Mám jisté podezření, ale jsou to jen spekulace a nechci o nich mluvit", podíval se na něho Potter omluvně. Opravdu mu nemohl říct o Luciusovi a vzniklé situaci.

„Chápu. Takže to shrneme. Draco je skvělý milenec, rád si s ním povídáš, hádáte se, zraňujete se, a pak se skončíte v posteli. Něco jsem vynechal?"

„Ne! Nezraňujeme se. Víš, můžu mu říct, že je odporný, arogantní narcista. Nazpátek uslyším, že jsem zatracený chlapec, který přežil, aby ho přivedl k šílenství. Ale není v tom vztek, ani zlost. Dívám se na něho, vidím v jeho očích smích a vím, že právě teď je šťastný."

„Rozumím", pokýval mladík hlavou. Znal Malfoye natolik, aby skutečně věděl, o co Harrymu jde. „Takže co? Co se změnilo?"

„Začal si udržovat odstup. Přestal ke mně přicházet, nebere ... už spolu nikam nechodíme. Nejhorší na tom je, že se chová tak zatraceně zdvořile. Není to Draco, kterého známe, je to nějaká imitace. Někdy, když se mi na chodbě ukloní, mám pocit, že jsem právě prošel kolem někoho, kdo se za něho jenom vydává, popíjí mnoholičný lektvar a směje se mi přímo do obličeje. Je tak zdvořilý, chladný, lhostejný, ale se zachováním všech těch šlechtických norem. Už mě ani neuráží, prostě se chová jako cizí učitel, který respektuje ředitele, ale ve skutečnosti je od sebe dělí světelné roky." Harry si opřel bradu o ruce a mírně se nahrbil. „Dívám se na něho a nevidím ho. Je to někdo cizí."

„Zkoušel jsi s ním promluvit?"

„Několikrát, ale nic z toho nebylo. Účinně zabrání jakýmkoli rozhovorům. Vlastně, mám chuť to nechat plavat. Nebudu ho přesvědčovat násilím." Harry se zvedl ze židle a přešel ke krbu. Jedním pohybem ruky zapálil oheň. Chvíli tam zůstal stát a těšil se z tepla, které sálalo z hořících polínek. „Každopádně jsem od toho sňatku nikdy nic neočekával, takže bych neměl být zklamaný."

„Ale jsi", konstatoval Michael a zkoumavě se na něho díval.

„Možná trochu." Uhasil nedopalek a objal se rukama kolem ramen, jako by se mu, navzdory plápolajícímu ohýnku, náhle udělalo chladno. „Neměl bych."

„Harry. Každý chce být šťastný, každý hledá dobré stránky, dokonce i v situacích, které se zdají být odsouzené k neúspěchu. Nemůžeš se obviňovat, že jsi někde uvnitř živil tichou naději." Muž vstal a přešel k němu, aby mu položil ruku na rameno.

„Je to naivní. Já a Malfoy, to je antagonismus v čisté formě." Obrátil se směrem k příteli a obdařil ho smutným úsměvem. „Ty jsi jediná osoba, u které říkám věci, které bych nepřiznal ani sám sobě. Slova plynou dřív, než je stihnu zastavit a přefiltrovat."

„Můj osobní šarm je nepopiratelný. Měl bych začít pracovat jako bystrozor. Lidé by nepotřebovali Veritasérum, aby začali o všem zpívat", poplácal ho Michael po zádech a legračně mrkal okem. „Promiň, Harry, už je pozdě, měl bych už jít."

„Jasně. Doufám, že zas brzy přijdeš." Potter zvedl ruku a snažil se uhasit oheň v krbu, ale mladík ho zastavil, když ho popadl za zápěstí.

„Ne, raději bych se prošel přes zahradu a přemístil se za bránou. Vyprovodíš mě?"

„Samozřejmě. Počkej, vezmu si jen plášť. Venku je chladno."

...

Draco se toho večera vydal na pláž. Studený vítr trhal jeho oblečením a rozevláté vlasy mu padaly do očí. Slíbil Samuelovi, že v neděli přivede Pottera, ale zatím se Nebelvíra neodvážil zeptat na jeho plány na zítřejší den. Dobře věděl, proč tomu tak je. Obával se, že se Harry začne vyptávat na jeho chování. Viděl tázavé pohledy, které po něm černovlasý mladík házel. Sám cítil stále větší frustraci. Chtěl prostě jen jít do jeho pokojů a znovu cítit to, co před několika týdny.

Zastavil se a zadíval se na oblohu. Sakra, nemůže uniknout minulosti. Když dokázal několik let žít s tím, co dělal, jeden sen by neměl celou tu noční můru vrátit zpět. Musí se na Pottera znovu dívat jako milence a pohledného muže, a ne jako na někoho, kým malou chvíli byl ... Zavrtěl hlavou. Konec. Dnes k němu půjde a bude se chovat jako obvykle. Dokonce už i Severus na něho házel oči plné soucitu a to nemohl snést. Nikdo, dokonce ani Mistr lektvarů, ho nebude litovat.

Pevně se zabalil do hábitu a zamířil směrem k cestičce, která vedla do hradu. Holé větve stromů se houpaly pod náporem větru.

_Brzy bude padat sníh,_ pomyslel si, _a za měsíc budou Vánoce. První, které strávím s Potterem_. Křivě se pousmál na vlastními myšlenkami. Merline, kdo by pomyslel, že jednoho usedne u jednoho stolu se Zlatým chlapcem a možná mu dá dárek pod společný vánoční stromeček. Život občas tropí hlouposti.

Minul zatáčku a ocitl se v zahradě. Už zamířil směrem k fontáně, kdy koutkem oka zaregistroval pohyb u brány. Hůlka se mu automaticky objevila v ruce. Pomalu zamířil směrem k vetřelcům a přetáhnul si kapuci přes blond vlasy. Kdo se sakra v této pozdní hodině potloukal u vchodu do školy?

Zastavil se za stromem, napínal oči a pak znehybněl ohromením, když sledoval, jak se jeho manžel důvěřivě tulí v objetí širokých ramen svého bývalého milence. Hůlka v jeho ruce varovně zapraskala, když kolem vší silou sevřel prsty. Nikdo se nedotýká Malfoyova majetku bez jeho souhlasu. Nikdo na to nemá právo. Temná mlha mu zastřela oči a žaludek se mu zkroutil vzteky. Přimhouřenýma očima sledoval, jak Michael sklání obličej a jeho blonďaté vlasy na chvíli zakryly Potterovu tvář. Sevřel oči zlostí a zatnul zuby, aby nezavrčel. Tiché třesknutí přemístění ho přimělo znovu pohlédnout směrem k východu. Zmijozel byl pryč, ale jeho manžel stále stál u brány. S klením na celý boží svět a s ostrým zašustěním hábitu, se obrátil a rychlým krokem zamířil do hradu. Byl vzteky bez sebe. Potter byl jeho a on měl v plánu mu to důkladně vyjasnit.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	22. Kapitola 22

22. kapitola

Obraz se za ním bezhlesně zasunul a Draco v tu chvíli litoval, že to nejsou dveře, kterými by mohl třísknout, aby vyjádřil všechen svůj hněv a cosi, co mu vířilo v žaludku a svíralo jeho útroby neviditelnou pěstí. Rozepnul si plášť a odhodil ho přes celou místnost. Absolutně se nezajímal, že se jemný a drahý materiál válí hned vedle krbu a všudypřítomný šedý popel na něm určitě zanechá špinavé stopy.

Rychle přešel k baru a nalil si sklenku koňaku, vypil ji dvěma velkými doušky, aby ji pak znovu naplnil. Opřel se lokty o stůl a svůj vzteklý pohled zabodl do láhve, která se ničím neprovinila.

_Zatracený Potter si přivedl milence!__Nemohl vydržet pár týdnů bez nastavování zadku a obtahování?!_

Celou svou zkurvenou dospělost to byl on sám, kdo si vybíral partnery. On dobýval a on sám pak byl odměnou, kterou milostivě obdarovával druhé. Teď byl v tomhle potrefeném svazku a snažil se, kurva, opravdu se snažil! Ani jednou se to nepokusil vyřešit jednoduše tím, že by si někoho našel. Rozhodl se, že když už se Vyvolený stal jeho manželem, náleží mu respekt. Jistě! S ohledem na to, že byli donuceni ke společné existenci, by bylo pod jeho důstojnost spustit se někde bokem! Malfoy nikdy nikomu neumožní získat třeba jen stín podezření, že není úplně šťastný a v naplněném manželství. Potenciální partner by si mohl myslet, že Draco nedostává to nejlepší a proto vyhledává dobrodružství. Nikdo neměl právo si něco takového myslet! Malfoyové jsou vždy dokonalí, jejich rodiny jsou dokonalé, jejich vztahy jsou dokonalé, jejich partneři jsou dokonalí, sakra! A protože je všechno tak bezvadné, nemají důvod hledat nové zážitky.

Samozřejmě, že ostudné výjimky se stávaly. Znechuceně se ušklíbnul. Nicméně, výjimka není pravidlo. Nikdy nebude jako jeho otec, i kdyby měl po zbytek svého života strkat ptáka do zadku Vyvoleného.

„Pottere ...", zasyčel a obrátil ledový pohled k obrazu.

Jsou manželé! Nikdo nemá právo mu nasazovat parohy, znevažovat ho, a už vůbec ne zatracený Chlapec, který přežil, aby dával! Svázali se přísahou, magickou smlouvou a ...

Draco několikrát zamrkal a jako probuzený z transu odstoupil od pultu, udělal několik nervózních kroků směrem k pohovce, kde se zarazil a zaťal prsty do měkkého čalounění. Chladný úsměv rozjasnil jeho tvář. Hněv nikdy není dobrý rádce a tentokrát dokonce způsobil, že na chvíli přestal logicky myslet. Potter ho nemohl zradit ... Dokonce ani kdyby chtěl. Přesto se však nechal objímat pod rouškou noci. Idiot, co od toho očekával? Zachtělo se mu náklonností? Zpovědi? Politování? Vyplakával se snad svému bývalému na rameno? Co když ... Co když v jeho tupé hlavě zasvitla myšlenka, že by mohl nějak obejít rituál, který je spojil?

„Překvapení, Pottere. Není úniku, není cesty zpět." Osvobodil čalounění od svého drtivého stisku a zamířil k východu z místnosti. Někdo přece musel Nebelvíra poučit, že všechny cesty vedou k Dracovi.

...

Harry se pomalu vracel do svých pokojů. Blížila se desátá hodina večer a chodby byly téměř prázdné. Poslední opozdilci rychlými kroky směřovali do svých ložnic. Popohnal pár otálejících a kývl na dozorujícího kentaura Ceroo, jehož kopyta dutě klapala po kamenné podlaze, a také na Parvati, která ho provázela. Když ho dívka spatřila, usmála se a vesele zamávala rukou.

Po téměř čtyřech měsících výuky se ukázalo, že škola se opravdu nijak neliší od toho, co znali jako děti. Překvapilo je, že mládež, přestože pochází z extrémně různých prostředí, spolu nějak vychází. Zdálo se, že rozdíly se po několika týdnech stírají. Jedenáctiletí, bohatí stejně jako chudí, jsou stejně ochotní k žertíkům a mají velmi dobře vyvinutou schopnost vytvářet situace, příznivé pro porušování pravidel. Samozřejmě byly také výjimky. Některé děti držely spolu a vytvořily svou vlastní skupinu, do které nepustily nikoho, kdo nebyl z jejich prostředí. Ale dokud byly jejich výstřelky omezeny pouze na slovní napadání protivníka, učitelé zřídka zasahovali ostřeji než slovním pokáráním a strháváním bodů. Personál byl natolik mladý, že si dobře vzpomínal na vlastní konflikty, ale tím snadněji dokázali předvídat, čeho jsou schopni i ti nejproblémovější studenti.

Harry se zastavil těsně před odbočkou, kde narazil na tři třeťáky z koleje Vody.

„Brown, Roberts a Peterson. Proč nejsem překvapený, že vás vidím mimo kolej?" otázal se a založil si ruce na prsou, s postojem rozzlobeného učitele.

„Ještě není deset hodin, pane profesore", pohlédl na něho Roberts vyplašeným pohledem.

„Za pět minut začíná večerka", prohlásil a sjel je zkoumavým pohledem. „Browne, mohu vědět, co tak tajnůstkářsky ukrýváte za zády?" natáhl ruku a napnul se v očekávání.

„Nic", začervenal se teenager a o krok ustoupil.

„Já čekám."

„O ... Opravdu, pane profesore, nic zajímavého tam nemám", zavrtěl chlapec hlavou.

„Dovolte, abych to posoudil sám." Harry udělal krok vpřed, jemně položil ruku na rameno studenta a jedním pohybem ho otočil o osmdesát stupňů, přičemž mu vzal z ruky hůlku. Zamračil se a pozorně si ji prohlédl. „Pokud se nepletu, vaše hůlka je z tisu. Dobře si vzpomínám, jak jste s ní nedávno podpálil závěsy, když jste se snažil seslat kouzlo. Tohle je modřín, takže ... Otázka zní: komu jste ji sebrali?!"

„ Nikomu", tmavovlasý chlapec sklouznul pohledem na své boty.

„Pane Petersone, nenuťte mě, abych zjišťoval pravdu pomocí jiných prostředků", nasadil Potter přísný obličej a ledový pohled zaměřil na druhého studenta.

„Sharon Lindové", Roberts uhnul pohledem na zeď a lehce zčervenal.

„Můžu vědět proč?"

„To byl takový vtípek ..."

„Vtípek? Hůlka je nejosobnější věc kouzelníka!" Harry byl každým okamžikem naštvanější víc a víc. „Nikdo, absolutně nikdo, nemá právo ji sebrat jejímu majiteli! Laskavě mi prozraďte, jak si myslíte, že si bez ní slečna Lindová zítra ve vyučování poradí?"

„Stejně ji nepotřebuje", pokrčil Brown rameny. „Nic s ní neumí, je skoro moták."

„Vy nejste příslušný hodnotit pokroky ostatních ve výuce. Pokud si vzpomínám, celá vaše trojice neuměla na poslední lekci seslat kouzlo _Ascendio_ a nikdo vás kvůli tomu neurážel", vrhnul na ně zamračený pohled. „Hůlku osobně vrátím majitelce. Všichni tři máte týden školní trest. Kolej Vody ztrácí dvacet bodů za křivdu způsobenou na spolužačce a ..." usmál se ironicky, „dalších deset za to, že jste mimo svou kolej pět minut po povoleném čase."

V tiché chodbě se rozeznělo trojité nesouhlasné zasténání.

„Ale vy jste nás zdržel, to je nespravedlivé!"

„Stejné nespravedlivé, jako útok na spolužačku z jiné koleje. Ať už vás tu nevidím, padejte do svých pokojů!" Potter ukázal rukou k východu z chodby a sledoval, jak se kluci pomalu vlečou směrem ke své koleji.

Brown zastavil, otočil se a s obavami na něj podíval. „Pane profesore…"

„Ano?"

„V kolik hodin se máme hlásit na trest?"

„Profesor Snape vás bude informovat na zítřejší hodině lektvarů." Sborový povzdech byl jedinou odpovědí. Harry se pro sebe usmál. Mistr Lektvarů stále zbudil hrůzu v řadách studentů. Je to k nevíře, ale občas se to ukázalo být velmi užitečné.

Potter toužebně pohlédl ke schodům vedoucích k jeho komnat, potom zahnul doprava a zamířil směrem ke koleji Ohně. Zastavil se těsně před obrazem pastýřky.

„Je profesorka Grangerová doma?"

„Ano, mám se jí zeptat?" Dívka se při pohledu na mladého muže půvabně začervenala.

„Ano", řekl a uhnul očima před zasněným pohledem strážkyně pokojů jeho kamarádky. Uctívání ze strany postav na obrazech byla poslední věc, kterou v tu chvíli potřeboval.

„Harry?" Hermiona se vynořila z otvoru za obrazem, upravovala si rozpuštěné vlasy a diskrétně si zapnula knoflík na širokém límci.

„Tahle hůlka patří jedné z tvých svěřenkyň. Doufám, že ji vrátíš majitelce. Při té příležitosti ...", odmlčel se a snažil se nahlédnout dovnitř místnosti, ale okamžitě se pohnula tak, aby mu zablokovala výhled. Zvedl koutek úst, ale snažil se úsměv skrýt. Hermiona u sebe zřejmě měla návštěvu a byl ochoten se vsadit, že její čas nezabírá nikdo jiný než Justin. „Při té příležitosti se přesvědč, jestli pánové z koleje Vody neudělali nějaké větší škody. Už ode mě dostali trest, ale radši bych se ujistil, že je všechno v pořádku."

„Sebrali jí hůlku?", zírala na něho Grangerová nevěřícně. „To je neslýchané! Vsadím se, že v tom mají prsty Brown a Roberts."

„S velkou pomocí Petersona", potvrdil Harry její podezření.

„Hrozní kluci, jsou s nimi samé problémy. Nedávno zakleli dívčí toalety. Několik žaček nepřišlo na hodinu a našla je až Daphne, když při obchůzce uslyšela křik. Chudinky nemohly otevřít dveře. Byly to prvňačky a obyčejné _Alohomora_ nedokázalo kouzlo prolomit."

„Můžeš si být jistá, že byli dostatečně potrestáni. Týden trestu s Netopýrem jim pomůže jako nic jiného, aby se příště zamysleli nad svými činy."

„Oh", usmála se lehce Hermiona. „Poslal jsi je k Snapovi. Ví o tom?"

„Budu ho informovat ráno u snídaně."

„Určitě bude nadšený", zavrtěla dívka pobaveně a vzala si hůlku od přítele. „Rovnou ji půjdu předat majitelce." Posunula se tak, aby umožnila obrazu zasunout se za ní a zamířila směrem k bočnímu vchodu do koleje. „Znáš jméno té studentky?"

„Lindová."

„První ročník. Mohla jsem si domyslet, že se zaměří na někoho slabšího, než jsou oni. Vyřídím to hned. Děkuji a dobrou noc, Harry."

„Dobrou noc." Potter zvedl ruku a mávnul jí na rozloučenou.

...

V pokoji bylo šero, ale muži to nevadilo. S úlevným povzdechem si sundal kabát a přehodil ho přes opěradlo křesla. Vzal ze stolu šálek studeného čaje, napil se a mírně se zašklebil. Stál tam víc než hodinu a teď byl příliš silný. Rozvázal kravatu, vyzul si boty a stáhnul ponožky. Rukou si prohrábl vlasy a pomalu přešel přes obývací pokoj směrem k ložnici. Odhodil košili na postel, rozepnul si kalhoty a pak zmizel za dveřmi koupelny.

„Konečně!" zafunělo zrcadlo, když ho uvidělo. „Visím tady celý den a nemám se na koho dívat!"

„Nemám chuť se hádat", obrátil Harry oči v sloup, sundal kalhoty a otočil kohoutkem ve sprše.

„Nikdy nemáš na nic chuť. Nudím se. Od chvíle, kdy jste se ty a Adonis poštěkali, nemám se dokonce ani na koho koukat. Můj smysl pro estetiku není uspokojený."

„Díky, vždycky jsem věděl, že si mě ceníš", odfrknul černovlasý mladík, zbavil se boxerek a vstoupil pod teplý proud.

„Oh, oceňuji tě, především tvůj úžasně tvarovaný zadek. Kdybych měl ruce, určitě by mě svrběly touhou poplácat ho. Je to vážně frustrující – dívat se a nemoci se dotknout."

„Nebudu tvrdit, že bych toho litoval." Harry si nalil do dlaně šampon se silnou mátovou vůní a pomalými pohyby si začal umývat hlavu.

„Jistě, že ne", vyprsklo zrcadlo. „Zkus viset na zdi, kde můžeš jen vzdychat, když tě dvakrát denně míjí objekt tvých snů, a navíc nahý. Vsadím se, že po týdnu bys skončil na uzamčeném oddělení, kde bys rajtoval na koníčka a k radosti personálu nahlas sténal jeho jméno."

„Jsi úchyl." Potter si opláchnul vlasy a natáhl se pro mýdlo. Velkoryse si namydlil ruce a hrudník. „Vlastně bych tě měl zavřít někde ve sklepení, místo abych své přátele vystavoval kontaktu s tebou, protože takhle jim hrozí nevratné poškození mozku."

„Chtěl bych být úchyl, aspoň bych si užil. Oh, kdybych se tak mohl dotknout, poplácat ... Muž, který by se dostal do mého náručí, by byl uctívaný, velebený, zakusil by prožitky hodné bohů ..."

„Erotoman vypravěč."

„Ach, sklapni. U tebe se tak akorát podřezat", zafučelo zrcadlo a zmlklo.

„Co jsem komu udělal ..." Harry si nalil další dávku mýdla na ruku a rozetřel ho po břiše. Zaklonil hlavu a na chvíli si dovolil oddechnout a zapomenout na problémy. Pohybem ruky kolem sebe umístil kouzlo soukromí, protože nechtěl, aby zrcadlo, až ho přejde truc, narušilo jeho klid.

Sprcha byla chráněna zvláštním kouzlem, které _skleněné tabuli_ neumožňovalo okukovat koupající. Ze stěny vystupovala nízká police, na které stál šampon a další toaletní kosmetika v samodoplňujících nerozbitných lahvičkách.

Ruce muže pozvolna sklouzly dolů, prsty se dotkly slabin a hladily je jemnými pohyby. Namydlené dlaně se pomalu dotýkaly tvrdnoucího údu, lehce ho masírovaly a přiváděly do stavu stále většího vzrušení. Jedna ruka se přesunula po hrudi, zastavila se v blízkosti bradavek a jednu lehce stiskla. Z Harryho hrdla uniklo zasténání, které ale nikdo nekomentoval. Kouzlo fungovalo bezchybně. Zavzdychal hlasitěji, když prsty sklouznul na naběhlá varlata.

Leknutím poskočil, když ucítil silné kousnutí na obnaženém krku, a byl by uklouzl na mokré podlaze, kdyby ho něčí silné ruce neuchránily od bolestivé pádu.

„Mohl jsi požádat, sexuální frustrace přináší nepokojnou mysl." Zašeptání u jeho ucha způsobilo, že zamrznul v pohybu, s jednou rukou stále na svých varlatech a druhou křečovitě sevřel trubici sprchy.

„Malfoyi." Chtěl zařvat, ale jeho hlas přešel do tichého zasténání, když ho blonďákovy prsty štíply do bradavky.

„Čekal jsi někoho jiného?" Teplý dech ovanul jeho šíji a on naklonil hlavu doleva, aby mu dal větší prostor k prozkoumání. Měl citlivý krk a nikdy neodolal, když ho někdo laskal.

„Jak bych mohl", zalapal po dechu, když ucítil další olíznutí.

„No právě, nemůžeš", zasmál se Draco zlomyslně a přesunul rty na jeho rameno.

Ach ano, Nebelvírovy slabosti už znal. Věděl, co mu přináší největší potěšení a mohl toho využít. Přejel nehty po jeho páteři a zastavil se těsně nad hýžděmi. Nabral si do dlaní mýdlo a krouživými pohyby hladil tvarované polokoule. Miloval se jich dotýkat, byly pevné, ale současně měkké a nádherně hladké. Světlejší než zbytek Potterova těla, ale tmavší než jeho vlastní aristokraticky bledé ruce.

Nechal, aby voda spláchla pěnivou substanci a odhalila olivovou pleť. Povzdechl si, když cítil, že pomalu prohrává sám se sebou, a klesl na kolena. Chvíli obdivovat výhled, který měl právě přímo před očima, stále hnětl pružné půlky a kousek po kousku je rozevíral, díky čemuž se Potterův vstup objevil ideálně přímo před jeho obličejem. Pomalu přejel prstem přes střed a nehtem zachytil o prstenec pevně sevřených svalů, čímž vyvolal tiché zasténání jejich majitele. Dal si mentální facku, v duchu si vynadal za svou vlastní slabost, a přisunul se blíž, aby jazykem jemně potrápil to, co ho tolik pokoušelo.

„Malfoyi!" Harry sebou trhnul dopředu a ze rtů mu uniklo, ani ne tak zasténání v protestu, jako spíš povzbudivé vyjeknutí.

„Nehýbej se", popadl blonďák silněji milencovy boky a jazykem kreslil kroužky kolem jeho vstupu. Cítil opojnou vůni máty a santalového dřeva. Voda stále stékala po Nebelvírově těle, tak si ho mírně přitáhl, aby nezaplavovala jeho vlastní ústa. Dlaněmi hladil hýždě, zatímco pomalu vsouval jazyk do stále uvolněnějšího vstupu. Potter, rukama opřený o hladké kachličky, už teď sténal nahlas. Draco zavrčel uspokojením, když muž silněji vyšpulil svůj zadek a vystavil tak svůj, od slin a vody mokrý otvor. Merline, chtěl ho přefiknout teď hned a nehrát si na jemnou předehru. Ale to by zničilo jeho plány. Musel ho přivést až na vrchol, na hranici šílenství. Chtěl, aby ho Vyvolený prosil …

Strčil prst do úst, chvíli ho sál a pak ho pomalu zasunul mezi již uvolněné svaly. Kousal kůži pravé hýždě a naslouchal hlasu svého milence, vrnícího potěšením. Ach ano, svíral se kolem něho opravdu povzbudivě. Cítil, jak jeho vlastní penis cuká a roní lesklé kapky. Opravdu příliš dlouho si to potěšení odpíral. Bříškem prstu pohladil hedvábný vnitřek a vzdychal při tom stejně nahlas jako černovlasý mladík. Chvíli se bavil tím, že klouzal prstem dovnitř a ven, přidal druhý a silněji zatlačil na nejvnímavější a nejvíce citlivé místo. Harry zasténal něco nesrozumitelného, trhnul boky vpřed a pak zatlačil zpět a sám se silněji nabodl na prsty, které mu působily rozkoš.

Draco mu tu zábavu dovolil, ale nestačilo mu to. Ignoroval protesty Nebelvíra, vyklouzl rukou z jeho hýždí a otočil ho k sobě. Zvedl hlavu a zadíval se do Harryho tváře, zrůzněné potěšením. Mladíkův pohled byl teď trochu zamlžený a on sám vypadal, jako by celé jeho tělo křičelo o tvrdé a hluboké opíchání. Jo, přesně o tohle mu šlo.

Chvíli se měřili pohledem, po čemž blonďák, bez přerušení očního kontaktu, přiblížil hlavu do mladíkova rozkroku a jemně skousnul jedno z jeho varlat. Harry zalapal po dechu a zavřel oči, ale Malfoy stále sledoval hru emocí na jeho tváři.

Pomalým lízáním hladil napnutou kůži, sál a vtahoval do úst tělo, prahnoucí po laskání. Rukama přejížděl po mužově břiše, přesunul je směrem nahoru a jemně štípal citlivé bradavky.

Pomalu se v něžnostech sám ztrácel. Jazykem přejížděl po délce napnutého penisu, dotykem si značil každou viditelnou žilku, až se dostal na samotný vrcholek. Bylo to opravdu úžasné, jak chuť, tak i vůně milence, ho dokázaly omámit. Jako odměnu za hlasitější sténání ho celého ponořil do tepla svých úst, jeho hlava se rytmicky pohybovala dopředu a zpět. Sakra, takhle to měl rád. Miloval, když mohl kouřit a současně pozorovat výraz Potterova obličeje. V jeho tváři se dalo číst jako v otevřené knize. Byl teď tak otevřený, obnažený víc než kdy jindy, byl v úplně jiném světě a naprosto ztratil kontakt s realitou. Existovalo jen tady a teď. Harry patřil jenom jemu.

Zhluboka sál, rty pevně sevřené kolem milencova penisu. Ruku vložil mezi jeho stehna, aby je roztáhnul. Prstem pronikl do mokré štěrbiny, okamžitě přitlačil na citlivý nervový pletenec a současně silněji přitisknul jazyk k mužství.

Harry se otřásl a chraplavě zasténal, ale současně se snažil uniknout jeho doteku a odtlačit Dracovu hlavu od svého rozkroku. Cítil, že už dlouho nevydrží. Všechno to bylo příliš intenzivní, příliš ... dobré. Jeho stehna začala škubat v prvním záchvatu blížící se rozkoše. Chtěl vycouvat, odstrčit mladíka od sebe, ale ten jen pevněji přitiskl ústa k jeho rozkroku a rychleji pohyboval prsty. Harry něco hrdelně zakřičel, zvrátil hlavu a tvrdě narazil do zdi. Místo bolesti cítil, jak se mu zatmívá před očima a někde na hranici mezi stehny a podbřiškem se hromadilo chvění, která stoupalo ke svobodě. Opřel si ruce o Zmijozelova ramena a pevně zaťal prsty. Později tam asi budou modřiny, ale teď se tím netrápil. Otřásl jím obrovský, ohromující orgasmus. S přiškrceným výkřikem se udělal přímo do Malfoyových úst, který jen silně držel jeho boky a ani na moment ho nepustil z pusy. Bylo to ... Merline, bylo to lepší než chuť máslového ležáku, který pamatoval z dětství. To převyšovalo úplně vše a dal by za to všechno. Pomalu uvolnil sevření na Dracově kůži, opřel se o zeď a ztěžka dýchal.

„Řekni, jak moc je ti dobře", tichý hlas ho vytrhnul ze světa snů a donutil ho otevřít oči, kde přímo před sebou spatřil Dracovu tvář. Mužova ruka obepínala jeho měknoucí úd a azurový pohled se na něho upíral s nebývalou intenzitou. „Řekni, Pottere ..."

„Malfoyi ..."

„Řekni, jak moc miluješ, když jsem se tě dotýkám, jak můj jazyk klouže po tvém penisu, když se ponoří do tepla mých úst."

„Malfoyi ..."

„Řekni jak toužíš, abych do tebe vniknul a bral si tě tvrdě až do konce, tak abys to cítil každým nervem, každou částečkou svého těla."

„Draco ..."

„Ach ano, ano, Harry, a teď to udělej pro mě."

Potter se cítil úplně omámený milencovými slovy, jako v transu naklonil tvář, aby dosáhl políbení, ale Draco se odtáhl a díval se na něj s očekáváním.

„Udělej to, Harry."

A Harry to udělal. Pomalu klesl na kolena, aniž by odtrhnul pohled od těch nestydatě modrých očí a ponořil se do chuti a vůně Malfoye. Zůstal hluchý k vlastním touhám a také k tomu, jak si ještě před několika hodinami přísahal, že po tom, co se mezi nimi minule stalo, by měl být chladný, rezervovaný, a neodpustit mu tak snadno. Jenomže právě teď jediné místo, kde chtěl být, bylo právě tady, na kolenou, před hrdě stojícím Zmijozelem, s jeho údem v ústech. Libovat si v tom, jak nádherně se cuká a napíná mezi jeho zuby. Pít slané kapky a opájet se jeho hladkostí a dokonalostí.

Draco hleděl na Nebelvíra zpod přivřených víček a nemohl se zbavit myšlenky, že to je přesně TO. Přesně tady má Potter být, na kolenou, před ním a nikým jiným. Vyvolený, Zlatý chlapec, ikona kouzelnického světa, aby potěšil jeho - Malfoye. Tak dokonalý, tak otevřený a tak lahodně nestoudný. Nebyl schopen pochopit, proč si to tak dlouho odpíral. Vztah bez sexu je jako víno bez hroznů, nechutnal, postrádal intenzitu, aroma, chuť.

Vklouzl prsty do Potterových tmavých, mokrých vlasů a sevřel je až na hranici bolesti, aby mu vnutil pro sebe ideální rytmus. Měl chuť zaklonil hlavu a poddat se tomu intenzivnímu prožitku, ale nemohl odtrhnout oči od nefritového pohledu, kterým ho obdařil Vyvolený. Jeho mužství mizející v Harryho ústech, výraz tváře Zlatého chlapce, nyní už muže, to všechno mu přinášelo nádhernou bezmoc, touhu vzdát se, odsunout od sebe všechny myšlenky a plány. Chtěl cítit, stát se samotným prožitkem, koncentrovat se na to chvění, proudění, které se každým olíznutím hromadilo v podbřišku.

Potter odklonil hlavu a vypustil z úst kluzký a mokrý Malfoyův penis. Teď intenzivně laskal jeho varlata a jeho ruka se pohybovala po nerovnostech mužství. Cítil jak vibruje pod jeho prsty, napíná se a stává se stále těžší a tvrdší. Postrádal to, chybělo mu to jako ďas a měl někde, že s ním Draco naposledy zacházel tak účelově a vlastně ho využil. Dnes mu to vynahradil dvojnásobně, když mu umožnil ho hýčkat a jeho samotného laskal až na hranice šílenství. Cítil, jak mu Malfoyovy prsty svírají vlasy, ale bolest, kterou cítil, jen znásobila prožitek. Merline! Chtěl ho tak moc, že to až zavánělo posedlostí.

Draco lehce zatahal za mokré prameny a Harry poslušně vstal. Ano, přesně tak. Byl v jeho rukou jako dokonale vyladěné housle. Každé rozezenění struny vyvolalo požadovanou reakci. Mohl na něm hrát dle libosti a on by se poddal jeho melodii. Byl dokonalý dirigent, vedl ho a nedovolil, aby se do jejich společné hudby vloudil jakýkoli nesoulad. Byl mistr a Potter - nedílná součást jeho vlastní symfonie.

„Chci tě", zavrněl mu přímo do úst. „Tady a teď."

Přitáhl si ho blíž, ponořil se do měkkosti rtů, které se poslušně pootevřely pod tlakem jeho jazyka. Vyvolený polibek vrátil, přilnul k němu a otíral se o jeho povzbuzené tělo. Okusoval jeho rty, sál jeho jazyk a laskal hladké patro. Jednou jemně, skoro něžně, podruhé tvrdě a brutálně, téměř zneužíval jemná ústa.

Voda stékala po jejich rozpálených tělech a zanechávala lesklé cestičky na kůži. Draco objal černovlasého mladíka kolem krku a přitáhl si ho blíž a silněji se přisál k jeho poddajným rtům. Ano, Potter byl v jeho rukou jako hlína, poddajný a … – Udeřil zády o mokré dlaždice, jak ho na ně Harry přitlačil a přitiskl celým tělem. - … unikající sochaři mezi prsty, nepředvídatelný. Blonďák mimoděk obtočil jednu nohu kolem jeho boků, aby zvýšil intenzitu pocitů. Ano, přesně tak, ještě nikdy to nebylo tak dobré, ještě nikdy se necítil tak odtržený od všeho, kromě touhy spojit s tím jedním a jediným mužem. Harryho penis se začal pomalu probouzet, cítil jak mu tlačí na jeho podbřišek. Hlasitě zasténal, když se jejich penisy o sebe otřely v neuspěchaném pohlazení.

Polibek se stal hlubší a víc chaotický. Harry chtěl ovládat, ale Malfoy mu nemínil ustupovat. Jazyky se proplétaly v závratném tanci, stejně jako jejich penisy, vybuzené až na hranici možností, klouzající po kůži a ronící těžké kapky. Draco už nevěděl, kdo vede, kde je nahoře a kde dole. Jediné, čím si byl jistý, bylo to, že pokud hned něco neudělá, tak v náručí Nebelvíra exploduje. Z posledních sil ho odstrčil a vyměnil jejich pozice, takže se Potter přitiskl ke zdi a opřel si tvář o zamlžené dlaždice.

„Řekni, že chceš, abych si tě teď vzal." Draco vklouzl prsty do vlhkého nitra a současně olizoval napjatou kůži na krku. Potter reagoval zasténáním a víc vystrčil hýždě. „Řekni to a já udělám všechno, co chceš." Pohnul rukou a pevně přitiskl citlivou prostatu. Harry něco nesrozumitelně zasyčel, divoce se vzepřel a vášnivě vrtěl boky, jakkoli blíž, jakkoli víc cítit tu úžasnou ruku, která mu způsobila tolik potěšením. „Řekni to, řekni: Malfoyi, prosím tě, chci, abys mě ošukal, chci to víc než cokoliv na světě."

„Udělej to konečně", Nebelvír už téměř křičel.

„Řekni to! Popros a dám ti, po čem jen zatoužíš."

„Přestaň, Malfoyi, a konečně to udělej!" zavrčel Harry, víc roztáhnul stehna a doslova se sám vyplnil jeho prsty.

Draco vyjmul ruku, čímž vyvolal výkřik protestu a celým tělem se přitiskl k jeho zádům. Omotal ho pažemi, hladil břicho, dráždil tvrdé bradavky, hladil napnutý úd. Jeho mužství se sugestivně třelo o zadek a zanechávalo na něm mokrou, kluzkou cestičku. Potter začal nadávat, svíjel se pod ním a trhal sebou v šíleném neuspokojení. Malfoy zaskřípal zuby, cítil, že už dlouho nevydrží. To horké, toužící tělo přímo vedle něho, tak hladové po rozkoši, tak otevřené, tak ... jeho.

„Řekni to ... Harry ..."

„Vem si mě konečně ... Draco ..."

To jméno, jeho vlastní jméno v ústech Nebelvíra způsobilo, že zapomněl na požadované prosby, zapomněl, čeho chtěl opravdu dosáhnout a k čemu směřoval. Jedním pohybem vklouzl do dychtivého nitra milence a z jejich úst se vydral výkřik jak rozkoše, tak i bolesti. Na chvíli ztuhnul a snažil se do plic nabrat vzduch, který jak se zdálo mu tím jedním tahem docela unikl. Pak se pomalu pohnul a cítil jak ho to teplé, příjemné nitro přijímá a obklopuje jako kokon. Je to tak dobré, tak intenzivní, tak hluboké. Pronikl hlouběji a pak couvnul, aby se znovu ponořil a ze svého hrdla vypustil zasténání. Rukama bloudil po Potterově těle, hladil jeho napnutá záda, masíroval citlivý krk a svými vlastními ústy si značil lesklou stezku podél páteře.

„Řekni mi, Harry, byli ti s kýmkoli tak dobře?" zašeptal a skousnul lalůček jeho ucha. „Dokázal někdo, aby ses cítil tak nádherně, jako by ses vznášel v oblacích a držel přitom v ruce tu nejcennější zlatonku?"

„Draco ..." zasténal Potter, otočil hlavu a zvrátil ji dozadu, aby si žíznivými ústy vyžádal polibek. „Nepřestávej, šukej mě."

Ach ano, znesvěcení Nebelvírské nevinnosti, bylo to téměř jako potvrzení a Malfoy cítil, že nechce nic jiného. Potter byl jeho a jen jeho. Nic to nemohlo popřít, nic to nemohlo změnit ...

Nikdo po něm nemohl toužit víc ...

„Dokážu, že si mě budeš navždy pamatovat a kdokoli byl v minulosti hostem ve tvé posteli, zůstane až tím druhým." Ta slova mu téměř působila bolest, ale cítil, že to musí říct, že to musí sebou samým vypálit do Potterovy kůže a mysli.

„Ano! Ach, ano, Draco!" zasténal Potter, přitiskl se hýžděmi silněji do Zmijozelova rozkroku a Malfoy netušil, jestli Zlatý chlapec potvrzuje jeho slova, nebo dává průchod potěšení, které mu trhalo tělo.

Popadl ho za ruku, položil ji na jeho vlastní penis a pevně sevřel prsty. Opřel si ruce o Potterovy boky a prudce přirážel do náruživého vnitřku. Viděl pohyb mužovy paže, jak laskal svůj penis a následoval ho. Bylo to nad jeho síly. Zaťal zuby do Harryho ramene a snažil se potlačit výkřik, ale když orgasmus otřásl jeho bedry, zaklonil hlavu, pronikavě zasténal a uvolnil nahromaděnou slast, která horkým proudem vytryskla do těsného nitra milence. Ještě několikrát se pohnul, když viděl, jak Potterova ruka zrychluje a svaly se stahují kolem jeho pulzujícího údu. Z posledních sil se natáhnul a přikryl Harryho dlaň svou vlastní. Současně cítil, jak horké sperma zaplavilo jeho prsty a zanechalo na zdi bílé stopy, které rychle mizely v proudech vody.

Pomalu se vysunul z teplých útrob a když cítil, jak silně se mu třesou kolena, posadil se na podlaze kabiny. Voda se rozstřikovala na jeho stehnech a omývala unavené tělo. Vzhlédl a uviděl svého manžela, jak na něho zírá. S námahou poplácal kluzké dlaždice vedle sebe a Potter se s tichým povzdechem vzepřel o jeho rameno, posadil se vedle a opřel hlavu o zeď.

„Ty nejsi normální, Malfoyi."

„Opravdu nelze přeceňovat nebelvírskou vděčnost", odfrkl pobaveně.

„Víc než měsíc jsi nepřišel a dnes ..."

„Očekávání zvyšuje intenzitu prožitku."

„Seru na očekávání."

„Hmm ...", usmál se spokojeně Draco. „Beru na vědomí."

„To doufám." Nefritové oči se něho upíraly s vášní.

Jeho tělem se rozlil příjemný pocit uspokojení. Opravdu to udělal. Slova a ujišťování už byly nepotřebné. Potter mu patří a nikdo a nic to nemůže změnit. Malfoy vždy dostane, co chce ... zejména, pokud to chce víc než cokoli jiného.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	23. Kapitola 23

23. kapitola

Pohnul se a instinktivně přesunul ruku po prostěradle, jak hledal teplo druhého těla. Když ho nenašel, podrážděně něco zamumlal a přitiskl tvář k polštáři, který majetnicky sevřel v objetí. Světlé vlasy mu neukázněně spadly na tvář zrůžovělou spánkem a lechtaly ho na nose, který se legračně pokrčil.

Potter, který seděl na parapetu, si ho se zájmem prohlížel. Ve spánku Draco vypadal tak nevinně. Z jeho tváře zmizel arogantní a cynický výraz, našpulené rty se měkce rozevíraly a dodávaly mu vzhled rozkošného dítěte. Dlouhá, štíhlá noha spočívala na přikrývce a svou bílou kůží kontrastovala na tmavě zeleném povlečení.

Harry si povzdechl, zapálil si další cigaretu a lehce pootevřel okno. Včerejší večer, a celá noc, patřily k těm, které by popsal jako nezapomenutelné. Malfoy byl jako milenec úžasný. Majetnický, náročný, ale současně se staral o potřeby partnera. Dával i bral rovným dílem. Během sexu mizely rozpory, které je dělily, ztráceli se ve svých objetích a na vše zapomínali. Ale den nelítostně rozjasnil všechny kouty, do kterých se starosti na těch pár hodin namačkaly, a bez milosti je vyhnal ven.

Potter se naklonil a mezerou v okně vyfouknul namodralý proužek kouře. Netajil se radostí, že se Draco vrátil do jeho postele. Byl mladý, měl své potřeby a blonďák je uspokojoval na sto procent. Musel se postavit svým vlastním pocitům a přiznat, že mu Malfoyova přítomnost chyběla. Zvykl si na něho a k jeho vlastnímu překvapení, mu začalo na hubatém Zmijozelovi záležet. Po důkladném zkoumání svých pocitů si uvědomil, že mu chyběl nejen pro to, aby ho mohl mít v posteli, ale i kvůli těm obvyklým zlomyslnostem, kterými ho Draco častoval každý večer. Kvůli rozhovorům, dlouhým debatám a hádkám kvůli nějakým úplným nesmyslům, na jejichž důvod později zcela zapomněli. Měl rád, když večer seděli v posteli, uvolnění, zklidnění a uzavření před vnějším světem.

Dnes ráno si položil otázku, jestli má rád i samotného Malfoye a upřímný sám k sobě musel uznat, že ano. Draco při bližším poznání mnoho získával. Byl inteligentní, pohotový, měl smysl pro humor a jako nikdo jiný dokázal, že Harry v mnoha ohledech změnil své názory, pod náporem argumentů, které mu záležitosti ukazovaly v novém světle. Draco byl také tajemný, nikdy s ním nesdílel svůj život a vyhýbal se hovorům o rodině, což bylo pro Pottera z mnoha důvodů pochopitelné. Nicméně, stále zůstávalo mnoho otázek nevyřešených a Harry nerad žil v nevědomosti.

„Nad čím tak přemýšlíš, Pottere?" Zvedl hlavu a podíval se směrem k posteli. Malfoy ležel na boku, opíral si hlavu o ruku a zkoumavě ho pozoroval.

„Musíme si promluvit." Všiml si, jak sebou blonďák trhnul a mírně se zašklebil.

„Opravdu musíme?" povzdechl si, obrátil se na záda a zadíval se na nebesa.

„Vyhýbal ses mi měsíc. Opravdu si myslíš, že po jednom píchání přejdu na běžný denní režim?"

„Abych byl přesný, tak po třech." S uspokojením zaregistroval, jak se Nebelvír nepokojně zavrtěl. „K čemu to potřebuješ?"

„Ke štěstí", odsekl, pak se otočil k oknu a zamáčkl cigaretu v popelníku postaveném vedle. „Chci odpovědi. Zdálo se mi, že je to mezi námi dobré. Neříkám, že jsme se najednou stali přáteli, sex byl dobrý", upřesnil. „Když jsi přicházel každý večer, dospěl jsem k závěru, že máš v tomhle směru podobný názor."

„Potty, sex není všechno, i když připouštím, že je ... uspokojivý."

„Uspokojivý ... Malfoyi, je to ďábelsky dobré šukání, takže mi nevnucuj tyhle sračky. To, že už nenosím brýle, neznamená, že jsem slepý. Chci vědět, co se stalo, že ses mi tak náhle začal vyhýbat."

„Nedokážeš přijmout, že se svět netočí enom kolem tebe a všechno není tak, jak ty chceš? Být Vyvoleným neznamená, že ti odpovědi přinesou na stříbrném podnose."

„Oni? Ne. Ty? Rozhodně. Protože jinak z toho nic nebude, Draco." Zamaskoval úsměv, když viděl, jak se mladíkovy oči rozšířily překvapením. Je pravda, že už ho oslovoval jménem, ale to se mu stávalo pouze během vášnivého sexu. „Myslím, že si oba zasloužíme upřímnost, alespoň vůči sobě. Když jsi mi řekl o Samuelovi, věřil jsi mi. Proč ne teď?"

„Pottere, jsou věci ..."

„V souvislosti s tvým otcem? Bojíš se o něm mluvit? Opravdu se to snažím pochopit. Byl jsem tam, pamatuješ?" skočil mu do řeči.

„No právě, byl." Malfoy se posadil a nechal deku sklouznout z jeho trupu, takže zakrývala pouze boky. Posunul se dozadu a opřel se do polštářů. „To neznamená, že si necením, co jsi udělal. Jsem ... vděčný, i když ten pocit se mi nelíbí. Situace se však trochu změnila, nemyslíš?"

„Ach ano, tvůj otec se ráčil probudit. To je poněkud nešťastná událost, ale nevidím spojení mezi ním, naším manželstvím a tvým chováním."

„Pottere!" podíval se na něho ostře. „Jakkoli to nevypadá, jsem jeho syn. Nemáš ho rád ... promiň, to je eufemismus. Nenávidíš Luciuse, nejradši bys ho viděl mrtvého, nebo v náručí mozkomora." Povzdechl si, když viděl rozrušení na tváři černovlasého mladíka. „Nelze to popřít. Urazil bys mě, kdybys tvrdil, že je to jinak. Nejsem blázen."

„Nenávidím ho", v Harryho hlase zazvonila ocel. „Nenávidím ho od chvíle, kdy kvůli němu málem zemřela Ginny. Nenávidím to, že byl Smrtijed. Nepřímo přispěl k smrti jediné rodiny, kterou jsem měl. Je zlý, zákeřný a v mých očích se od Voldemorta příliš neliší. Temný pán byl absolutní zlo, měl pokřivenou mysl a tvůj otec ho podporoval. Mučil, vraždil a šel přes mrtvoly, protože jeho jediným cílem byla moc. Neexistuje pro to žádná omluva a nic nesmaže jeho viny." Seskočil z parapetu, přešel k posteli a posadil se vedle Malfoye. „Máš pravdu, nejradši bych ho viděl mrtvého."

„Přesně tak, Pottere. A já jsem jeho syn."

„Jsi", připustil. „Ale nejsi on. Nemyslím si, že hříchy otců přecházejí na děti. Pak ...", na chvíli zaváhal. „Pak bych musel věřit, že to, jak se mnou zacházel Snape, bylo oprávněné, a to nebylo."

Malfoy se na něho překvapeně podíval.

„Tvůj otec ..."

„Chci věřit, že to byl dobrý člověk, ale nebyl bez chyb. Když chtěl, uměl být pěkný bastard", usmál se Harry.

„Co Severusovi udělal?" Draco byl opravdu zvědavý.

„To nemůžu říct. Zeptej se svého kmotra, pokud musíš. Slíbil jsem mu, že se o tom nikdy nikdo nedozví. Nenuť mě porušovat sliby."

„Chápu."

„Kromě toho, měl jsi mi říct dřív, že se Lucius probudil."

„Jistě, Pottere. První věc, která mě napadla, když ke mně ty vzrušující novinky dorazily, bylo informovat tě", odfrkl naštvaně. „Ale předtím, než jsem se přerazil na schodech při spěchu s radostnou novinou, jsem si vzpomněl, jakou náklonnost máš k mému otci a tak jsem se rozhodl nezapalovat další svíčku na dortu tvého štěstí", zavrtěl lítostivě hlavou. „U Merlina, Pottere, opravdu ji čekal, že bych u tebe hledal podporu? Z čeho tak soudíš? Po těch krásných letech přátelství ze školních lavic? Nebo jsem měl spoléhat na šlechetnost Nebelvíra, který se samozřejmě zhostí svého úkolu a přivine mě na svou útěšnou hruď?"

„Sakra, Draco, bylo to důležité. Věděl jsi, že budeš muset vypovídat a byla spousta příležitostí, abys mi to řekl."

„Kdy? Po další noci plné vášnivých vzdechů? Možná něco jako: Víš, Pottere, to bylo zatraceně dobrý šoustání, a mimochodem, tvůj tchán se probudil", Malfoy podrážděně protočil oči.

„Nevysmívej se." Harry potlačil hněv, který v něm narůstal. Pokud chtěl ten rozhovor dovést až do konce, nemohl se poddat nežádoucím pocitům. „Takže ses mi vyhýbal jenom kvůli tvému otci?"

„Ano."

Harry se opřel o sloupek postele a sledoval Zmijozela, který seděl před ním. Ten na něho vzdorovitě zíral a jeho oči připomínaly bouřkové mraky. Ne, to nemohlo být všechno. Znal Malfoye příliš dobře, aby tomu uvěřil.

„Jak dlouho jsi věděl, že se Lucius probudil z kómatu?" zeptal se nečekaně.

„Severus mi to řekl asi týden před výslechem."

„Lžeš."

„Cože?" věnoval mu Draco překvapený pohled. „Určitě nejlíp vím, kdy ..."

„Lžeš, že šlo jen o otce. Věděl jsi to týden, a přesto jsi přicházel každý večer. Kdyby na tvé chování mělo vliv to zázračné probuzení, začal by ses mi vyhýbat už tehdy." Potter na něho hleděl se zvědavostí a klidem.

„Ty ..."

„Co se ti té noci zdálo?" Otázka překvapila Malfoye do té míry, že sebou nervózně trhl.

„Nechci o tom mluvit", zavrčel.

„Samozřejmě, že nechceš. Nikdo rád nemluví o svých snech. Dovol, abych ti něco připomenul. Válka zanechala stopy na každém z nás. Taky mám noční můry. Budím se s křikem, protože vídám mrtvé, zkrvavené tváře přátel. Nepřirozeně zkroucená těla lidí, kteří bojovali po mém boku. Voldemortův ksicht, posměšně zkřivený, když zabíjí další oběti." Draco mlčel a díval se na něj s našpulenými rty. „Víš, o čem se mi ještě zdá?"

Malfoy nevěděl a začal uvažovat nad tím, jestli to vůbec chce vědět. Potterovy oči byly tak chladné a vzdálené, děsivé.

„Mučení. Stovky nejpromyšlenějších způsobů mučení, které může vymyslet jenom sadista s dokonale pokřivenou myslí. V noci, když jsem sám, se mi vrací vize ve formě snů. Vidím kouzelníky zlomené po další dávce _Cruciatu_. _Incarcerous_ tak silný, že pouta oběť přepůlily téměř vedví. _Relashio_, které z bezbranného člověka pomalu dělá živoucí pochodeň. Zložár, který ničí vše, co mu stojí v cestě. _Cutler_, který tne tak hluboko, že z kostní odpadává maso. Krutá znásilnění, doprovázená smíchem a povzbuzováním černé oděných postav ...", odmlčel se a pohlédl se na pobledlého Malfoye. „A víš, co mě těší?" Blonďák zavrtěl hlavou. „To, že měli masky ... zkurvené Smrtijedské masky, díky kterým se teď může na tebe a Snapa podívat. Protože víš, Draco ... je rozdíl mezi tím, vědět, že jste tam někde mezi těmi monstry stáli, a viděl vás tam na vlastní oči."

„Byli jsme ..."

„Špehové, vím to. Taky dobře vím, že jste nemohli nic udělat a zatraceně vás za to obdivuji." V očích Nebelvíra planul žár. „Protože netuším, jestli bych byl dost silný, aby tam stál, díval se a věděl, že jediný pohyb by mohl zničit mnohem víc než tohle." Vstal, přešel k oknu a otevřel ho dokořán, jakoby se mu náhle nedostávalo vzduchu. Do pokoje vklouzl chladný listopadový vánek. Po chvíli se otočil a tiše dodal: „Vím o tom všem, Draco. Přesto jsem zatraceně rád, že jsem vás tam nikdy doopravdy neviděl."

„Po ... Harry ..."

„Proto mi to můžeš říct, můžeš se se mnou podělit o každou svou noční můru, protože já jsem tam byl a chápu to. Nemusíš před tím utíkat."

Malfoy zíral na zelené povlečení a snažil se najít ta správná slova, ale k jeho překvapení mu nic nepřicházelo na mysl.

„Občas ...", začal opatrně, ale pak se zarazil, jako kdyby přemýšlel, kde začít. „Někdy nás válka nás nutí dělat věci, na které nejsme hrdí. Věci tak hrozné, že o tom nechceme nikomu říct."

„Mně to můžeš říct, pochopím to."

„Ne, obávám se, že bys to nepochopil."

„Zkus mi věřit, jsem tvůj manžel, já jsem ... Sakra, opravdu se snažím, Draco."

„Já vím, možná jednou ... v budoucnosti", zabručel váhavě. „Některé věci je prostě lepší nechat na pokoji, pohřbené."

„Co takové jsi mohl udělat ... Někoho jsi zabil?" zasmál se dutě. „Merlin je mi svědkem, že já mám na svědomí smrt mnoha lidí."

„Ne tímto způsobem ... Nechci o tom mluvit."

„Dobrá", kapituloval Harry. V Dracových očích postřehl něco, co mu pro tuto chvíli kázalo přestat a nenaléhat. Pro tentokrát. „Kdy uvidím Samuela?" změnil téma a Malfoy se na něj překvapeně podíval.

„Samuela?"

„Ano, neviděl jsem ho týdny. Rád bych ho navštívil. Nemusíš mi věřit, ale mám tvého bratra rád."

„Proč? Nechápu to. Je to jen kluk, jeden z mnoha. Je ti ho líto?"

„Připomíná mi mě samotného", usmál se hořce Harry. „Zrovna tak sirotek, vychovaný lidmi, kteří ho nenáviděli. Dítě, se kterým bylo zacházeno jako s věcí sloužící k danému účelu. Kdyby nebylo přísahy, kterou má teta složila, taky bych skončil v sirotčinci. Proto si cením jeho síly. Vychováváš ho skvěle", podíval se vřele na Zmijozela. „Je tak živý, veselý, inteligentní. Nikdy jsem o dětech neuvažoval, vždycky se mi zdály příliš vzdálené. Jsem Harry Potter, Spasitel, kterému bylo shůry dáno, že nedokáže nikoho obdařit city. Po válce jsem si myslel, že jsem emočně prázdný a že s nikým nedokážu koexistovat, protože nikdo nechápe ...", naklonil hlavu a zadíval se na Malfoye. „Možná jsem se mýlil."

„Pottere, ještě chvíli a vzruším se." Draco se odvrátil a upravil si přikrývku. „Mám to brát jako návrh ... Hmm, nechceš mi něco říct, Harry? Pokusím se být otevřený návrhům, ačkoli mi to půjde opravdu těžko, to tvoje nebelvírství ..."

„Jen se posmívej." Harry si založil ruce a opřel se o zeď. Cokoli Draco skrýval, probouzelo to jeho zvědavost. Vždyť nemůže být nic tak strašné, jako to, co sám zažil. Pokud se chtěl něco dovědět, nemohl připustit, aby se od něho Draco zase odtáhl. Navíc ... ani to nechtěl. Polkl, zhluboka se nadechl a pronesl: „Chci to risknout."

„Cože?" užasnul Malfoy.

„Magie nás stejně nepropustí. Takže se spolu můžeme otravovat do konce života, nebo vsadit všechno na jednu kartu a pokusit se z toho stvořit něco dobrého."

„Takže mi nabízíš vztah, Pottere?" Blonďák skryl rozrušení pod maskou lhostejnosti.

„My už ve vztahu jsme." Tentokrát to byl Harry, kdo obrátil oči v sloup. „Můžeme spolu bojovat anebo se můžeme snažit alespoň vzájemně vycházet. Co tím můžeme zkazit?"

„Společné snídaně, obědy a večeře? Výlety a procházky při měsíčním světle? Nakupování květin na svatého Valentýna a oslavy výročí svatby s košem růží v pozadí?" Dracovo obočí vylétlo nahoru a při tom pohledu Potter proti své vůli pocítil zrušení.

„Myslím, že kytičky a čokoládky si můžeme odpustit. Srdíčkové andílky taky. Pokud jde o romantické procházky v noci, blíží se zima, Malfoyi, nechtěl bych, aby tvůj aristokratický zadek zmrznul. Pak bys nadával a fňukal, že je to moje vina. Těchhle velkopanských nářků bych se rád ušetřil."

„Děkuji ti, dobrý muži, právě jsi mi vrátil víru v lidi." Draco se na něho vrhnul lítostivý pohled.

Harry cítil, jak se mu vnitřní úsměv rozlévá po celém těle. Malfoy neměl ani podezření, jak bylo snadné ho dešifrovat. Potter si občas myslel, že rčení, že oči jsou zrcadlem duše, bylo vytvořeno speciálně pro Zmijozela. Předchozí šeď a bouře byly pryč, nahrazeny čistou modří.

„Řekněme, že rád experimentuju. Proto, po důkladném zvážení všech kladů a záporů, a věř mi, těch záporů bylo tisíckrát víc ... Rozhodl jsem se, projevit ti tu laskavost a dát šanci tvému pochybnému nápadu."

„Jak velkodušné", odfrkl si Harry a sledoval, jak blonďák bez rozpaků vstává z postele a sahá po jeho vlastním županu.

„Nicméně, žádám o jednu věc."

„O jakou?" Nebelvír ho zkoumavě sledoval.

„Žádné noční schůzky pod hvězdami. Nerad se dělím, dokonce ani s bývalými spolužáky z koleje", obdařil ho Malfoy úšklebkem.

„Cože?" Harry na chvíli nevěděl, o čem to, k čertu, muž stojící před ním plácá. Po chvíli se mu oči rozšířily šokem. „Myslíš Michaela? Je to můj kamarád."

„Radši ať jím i zůstane." Draco nedbalým pohybem odhrnul pramen, který mu padal do očí. „V zájmu vás obou."

„Michael má kluka, spojuje nás pouze přátelství. Tvoje narážky jsou směšné."

„Bez ohledu na to, konec objímání u brány. Něco za něco, Pottere", otočil se a namířil do koupelny.

„Že bys žárlil, Malfoyi?" Harry nedokázal potlačit široký úsměv.

„Sni dál, Nebelvíráku", otevřel dveře a vstoupil dovnitř. „Málem bych zapomněl", zastavil se a přes rameno na něho vrhnul pohled. „Zorganizuj si volné odpoledne, čeká na nás Samuel."

...

„Famfrpál v průběhu věků!" Široce otevřené oči dítěte hleděly s nadšením na knihu, kterou právě od Harryho dostalo. „To je super!"

„Ne super, ale děkuji." Draco převzal z rukou chůvy podnos s čajem a zákusky, a položil ho na stůl.

„Děkuji za skvělou knihu!" Samuel potěšeně koukal na Harryho.

Harry se zasmál a Draco si trpitelsky povzdechl.

„Vůbec nechápu, kde se u něho vzala záliba v takové plebejské vyjadřování."

„Nech ho být, naučí se to, a ta kniha je fakticky super", zamrkal Harry směrem k chlapci.

„Ano, ano, vzpomínám si, jak si ji ve škole nosil všude sebou. Byla nedílnou součástí tebe a Weasleyho. Dokonce ani Grangerová proti ní neměla šanci."

„No ne, pamatuješ si takové věci", podíval se na něho Harry nevinně. „Je milé vědět, že jsem byl tak intenzivně sledovaný."

„Poznej svého nepřítele", ušklíbl se ironicky Draco.

„Táta říkal, že si dnes zahrajeme famfrpál", podíval se na ně s nadějí Samuel.

„Vážně bych si s tebou s radostí zase zahrál, ale na dvorku je skutečná průtrž mračen. Takové podmínky jsou dost obtížné i pro profesionály", odpověděl s lítostí Potter.

„Škoda", posmutněl chlapec a znovu se ponořil do prohlížení obrázků známých hráčů.

„Příště bude určitě lepší počasí", utěšoval ho Harry.

„Určitě", souhlasil Sam. „Harry, a ty jsi na škole hrál?"

„ Ano, měl jsem famfrpál opravdu rád."

„A jako co?"

„Chytač."

„Táta hrál taky?"

„Hrál, a taky byl chytač." Draco nalil čaj do šálků a podíval se na svého bratra.

„Super! Hráli jste proti sobě?" Chlapec vypadal vzrušený.

„Velmi často. Draco byl ve Zmijozelu a já v Nebelvíru, byli jsme zarytí soupeři", zavzpomínal Harry s nostalgií na mezikolejní zápasy.

„Wow, tati, vyhrával jsi?" zadíval se na Malfoye.

„Ehm, to byla hra na velmi vysoké úrovni", zvedl obočí, když Harry vybuchl tichým smíchem. „Kromě toho, šlo o zábavu a ne o to, kdo zvítězí."

„Takže vyhrával Harry", projevilo dítě opět svůj pozoruhodný postřeh.

„Jen proto, že jsem ho nechal. Někdy je třeba slitovat se nad slabšími." Draco při tom vypadal velmi zaneprázdněný rozdělováním zákusků.

„Slabšími? Byli jste největší podvodníci, pokoušeli jste se nás zničit všemi možnými způsoby", odfrkl si Harry.

„Říká se tomu motivace, díky nám jste získávali vůli k boji. Navíc nám bylo líto sebrat vám něco, kvůli čemu jste se radovali jako stádo Hrabáků v sudu s cetkami." Malfoy se usadil a zabořil zuby do svého dortu.

„A proto jsme to byli my, kdo vždycky vyhrál kolejní pohár, což dokonale ukazuje, kdo byl slabší", zazubil se Harry.

„To ne", polkl Draco a podíval se na něj vyčítavě. „Pohár jste prohrávali proto, že vám Brumbál otevřeně projevoval svou podporu. Vzpomínám si, jak nám ho v prvním ročníku odebral, i když jsme poctivě zvítězili."

„Zmijozel a poctivost. Nebelvíre, kde je tvůj meč, zbraň čest své koleje! Dostali jsme body na poslední chvíli, a dobře víš za co. Patřil nám právem", prohlásil pobouřeně Harry.

„Právem vám spíš náležel trest za neposlušnost a noční útěky pod neviditelným pláštěm! Protěžoval vás od samého začátku." Draco se napil čaje, zašklebil se a sáhl po cukru.

„Měli jste neviditelný plášť? Super!" Samuelovy oči zářily vzrušením, a jeho hlava se v bláznivém tempu otáčela, jak sledoval rozhovor.

Muži zmlkli, jako by si teprve teď uvědomili, že chlapec je v místnosti a pozorně jim naslouchá.

„Absolutně nikdy by sis neměl brát příklad z tak nepromyšlených činů", nakázal mu přísně Draco a tentokrát slůvko "super" přešel mlčením.

„Co ještě jste dělali ve škole?" Sam byl očividně lačný po senzaci.

„Učili jsme se."

„Nuda." Lesk v očích dítěte mírně pohasnul.

„Učení je velmi důležité, Samueli", díval se na něho Harry vážně, jak se sám domníval, ale v jeho očích stále tančily jiskry pobavení.

„Jako kdybys o tom něco věděl", zabručel Malfoy dostatečně tiše, aby chlapec ho neslyšel.

„Měl jsem Vynikající z obrany", odsekl Nebelvír.

„Ale to bylo taky všechno."

„Biflování jsem přenechal nudným patronům." Potter měl chuť vypláznout na blonďáka jazyk.

„Ano, Grangerová byla vždycky mírně ujetá", usmál se vítězoslavně Draco, když viděl, že Nebelvír poprvé během této diskuse neví, co na to říct.

„Harry ..." Černovlasý mladík otočil hlavu, když ucítil, jak ho dítě jemně tahá za rukáv a snaží se na sebe upoutat jeho pozornost.

„Copak?"

„Proč jsi mě tak dlouho nenavštívil?"

„No ..." Tahle otázka jednou musela padnout. Dříve nebo později, ale prostě musela.

Draco znepokojeně hleděl na Pottera a očekával jeho odpověď. Doufal, že to muž nevyužije proti němu a neřekne, že to právě Malfoy ho od Samuela prakticky odříznul.

„Same. Jsi inteligentní a chytrý chlapec, ne?" Dítě spěšně pokývalo hlavou. „Víš, někdy nastanou takové situace, na které nemají vliv ani dospělí. Žiješ tady a víš, že jsou různé věci, které z nějakého důvodu musíš tolerovat. Nemůžeš vycházet nikam dál, nezveš k sobě přátele a užíváš jiné příjmení než tvůj táta. Určitě bys chtěl, aby to bylo jinak, ale víš, že tak je to správné." Chlapec znovu přikývl hlavičkou.

„Ano, protože kdyby zjistili, že tady bydlím, vzali by mě zpátky do sirotčince a táta by mě nemohl najít."

Draco zamrznul na půl cesty s šálkem čaje, který si právě zvedal k ústům, a jeho ruka se viditelně třásla. Nevěděl, že si chlapec právě tímto způsobem vysvětlil neobvyklou situaci, ve které se nacházel. Nikdy nechtěl, aby Samuel žil ve strachu před návratem do útulku, ale tak to zřejmě bylo. Merline, měl mu to nějak vysvětlit, ale žádný rozumný důvod mu v tuto chvíli nepřicházel na mysl. Vzhlédl a zaregistroval, jak na něho Potter zkoumavě zírá. Nenáviděl, když byl bezmocný a právě v tenhle okamžik se tak cítil.

„Nemyslím si, že by ses tím měl trápit", odtrhnul Harry pohled od Malfoye a podíval se na Sama. „Tvůj otec by tě našel kdekoli a já bych mu s tím pomohl."

„Protože jsi chytač", usmál se chabě chlapec.

„Nejmladší v tomto století", mrkl na něj a přivolal úsměv na tvář. „Vraťme se k tématu. Opravdu jsem tě chtěl navštívit, ale na některé věci prostě nemám vliv a my se s tím musíme vyrovnat. Nikdy si však nesmíš myslet, že jsem na tebe zapomněl."

„Myslím, že ...", Draco si odkašlal, nečekaně hrdý na to, jak chytře muž vybruslil z téhle trapné situace. „Myslím, že od teď tě bude Harry navštěvovat častěji." Pocítil podivné teplo, když se tváře chlapce i muže rozzářily úsměvem.

„Super", vzdychnul šťastně Sam.

...

Chodby Sv. Munga se pomalu vyprazdňovaly. Blížila se osmá hodina večerní a poslední návštěvníci se pomalu rozcházeli do svých domovů a své příbuzné a přátele zanechávali v péči kvalifikovaných čaromediků.

K izolaci, před níž stáli dva bystrozoři, mířil boční chodbou vysoký korpulentní muž, oblečený ve formální uniformě ministerstva. Při pohledu na něj muži vstali a zdvořile mu kývli na pozdrav.

„Pane Dawlishi ..." vystoupil jeden z nich dopředu. „Promiňte, ale musíme se zeptat, v jaké záležitosti chcete navštívit obviněného, a jestli máte propustku."

„Samozřejmě." Muž vytáhl z kapsy dokument a podal ho bystrozorovi. „Je to oficiální ministerské povolení k návštěvě. Byl jsem vyslán, abych osobně doručil úřední papíry v záležitosti prvního stanoveného termínu přelíčení."

„Doklady jsou v pořádku." Bystrozor mu vrátil propustku, která skončila kapse zaměstnance ministerstva. „Postup vyžaduje, abyste zde nechal hůlku. Kromě toho, musíme zkontrolovat, jestli nepřinášíte nějaké magické předměty, které by mohly představovat jakoukoli hrozbu."

„Je opravdu působivé, že má bystrozorský úřad tak kvalifikovaný personál. Kdysi jsem i já byl jedním z vás. Ano, ano, dobře si na to pamatuji. Pánové, konejte svou povinnost", zvedl ruce a umožnil jim seslat na sebe několik standardních kontrolních kouzel, které však nic neprokázaly.

„To je všechno, může projít. Ale nezavírejte dveře, prosím."

„To je jasné", usmál se muž a vešel dovnitř. Rychlým krokem zamířil k lůžku pacienta a zastavil se až po jeho boku.

„Dawlishi", pohlédl Malfoy na příchozího a jeho tvář připomínala masku z kamene. „Čemu vděčím za tu čest?"

„Jsem tu jménem ministerstva, abych vám doručil dokument obsahující oficiální obvinění a datum vašeho výslechu." Hlasitý úřednický tón bylo slyšet až na chodbě.

„Asi vás zklamu, ale jsem si dobře vědom toho, z čeho mě obviňujete", zavrtěl Lucius hlavou a předstíral pobavení. „Že by čaromedici konečně podlehli nátlaku a vydali svolení k mé přepravě?"

„Z toho, co víme, jste schopen se samostatně pohybovat, což vám dokonale postačí tam, kam se vydáte. Navzdory tomu, co se o Azkabanu obvykle tvrdí, máme tam také příslušně kvalifikovanou skupinu čaromediků. Nejsme vy, netýráme vězně."

„Samozřejmě, pouze je zamykáte v celách dvakrát dva metry a čekáte, až zešílí nebo umřou nudou", odfrkl si Malfoy. „Prosím, dejte mi ten dopis a už mě neobtěžujte. Navzdory okolnostem, netrpím z důvodu nedostatku společnosti", natáhl se po papíru zdravou rukou.

„Pokud na tom trváte." Dawlish vysunul ruku s dokumentem směrem k Luciusovi, o pár centimetrů minul jeho ruku a upustil obálku na podlahu. „No, jak vidím, reflexy selhaly, a to jste byl zřejmě jedním z nejrychlejších mágů v Anglii. Jak smutné", řekl ironicky, sehnul se pro papíry a jemně se při tom opřel o matraci, přímo vedle polštáře. „Prosím", zvedl se a hodil obálku na postel.

„Pokud je to všechno, rád bych byl sám", obdařil ho Lucius ledovým pohledem.

„No, myslím, že to vám můžu poskytnout, dokonce na velmi dlouhou dobu." Muž se otočil a zamířil ke dveřím. „Dobře ho hlídejte", prohlásil při odchodu směrem ke stráži. „I v tomto stavu může být nebezpečný."

„Samozřejmě." Jeden z bystrozorů mu vrátil hůlku a zavřel dveře na izolaci, takže světlo z chodby do ní pronikalo pouze přes malé sklíčko, které sloužilo ke sledování. Po chvíli muži opět usedli na své židle a vrátili se k přerušenému rozhovoru.

...

Později té noci vklouzly dlouhé bledé prsty opatrně pod polštář a vytáhly zpod něho malý lesklý předmět. Tvář muže rozjasnil chladný úsměv. Síla. Cítil ji přes kůži, její dotek mu přinášel dávno zapomenuté vibrace. Magie, tak dobře ukrytá, že by mohla projít jakoukoli prohlídkou, a dokonce i obvyklými kontrolními kouzly. Dokončil nezbytnou výměnu a s lítostí předmět zasunul mezi spáry matrace. Teď zbývalo jen čekat, až si pro něho přijdou.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	24. Kapitola 24

24. kapitola

Dveře do kanceláře ministra se za odchozí ženou tiše zavřely. Jen malý okamžik bylo na její tvář vidět rozrušení, leč trvalo jen zlomek vteřiny a opět nasadila obvyklou masku chladu a lhostejnosti. Spěšným krokem zamířila k východu, ztracená v myšlenkách nevnímala okolí a lidi, které míjela. Silný náraz způsobil, že jí unikl výkřik překvapení. Lehce se zapotácela a opřela se rukou o zeď, aby udržela rovnováhu. S výrazem nejvyššího rozhořčení shlédla na zrzavou dívku sedící na zemi, která si se zasyčením masírovala bolavý loket. Kolem ní se válely papíry, které se při pádu rozsypaly.

„Weasleyová", zavrčela tiše. „_Omlouvám se_ – to je obvyklý výraz v takových situacích."

„Když si někdo nevidí dál než na špičku vlastního nosu, tak by neměl očekávat omluvy", odsekla dívka, poklekla a pustila se do sbírání rozházených dokumentů."

„Tvůj otec si měl dvakrát rozmyslet, než ti tady sehnal práci. Od osob zaměstnaných na ministerstvu se vyžaduje alespoň základní znalost dobrých mravů." Žena si nacvičeně půvabným gestem upravila pramen vlasů, který jí vyklouznul z dokonalého účesu.

„Pokud máte nějaké stížnosti, obraťte se na mého zaměstnavatele." Ginny se zvedla, poslední list založila do složky a uhladila ohnutý růžek. Už měla zpoždění, a ranní hádka přes krb s matkou, jí před prací taky na dobré náladě nepřidala. Paní Weasleyová se jí, jako obvykle, snažila přesvědčit, že je naprosté nevhodné bydlet s mladým mužem, aniž by byli oddáni. Nedokázala pochopit, že ona ve vztahu s Asmem konečně našla rovnováhu a vnitřní uspokojení, které tak potřebovala. Po bouři protichůdných pocitů, které v ní Harry probudil, vnímala tento vztah jako oázu klidu. Ponížení, jaké poznala v noci po Potterově svatbě, ji po dlouhou dobu nesnesitelně mučilo. Byla si dokonale vědoma toho, že její chování bylo špatné a v rozporu s veškerými morálními zásadami. Sama před sebou se mohla ospravedlnit pouze tím, že konala pod vlivem extrémních emocí a střízlivé myšlení v ten čas odešlo někam do zapomnění.

Mnoholičný lektvar se zdál být ideálním řešením a Fred s Georgem ho měli ve svých zásobách dostatek. Získání Malfoyova vlasu taky nebyl žádný problém, během zmatku při projevech blahopřání mladému páru, nebylo tiché _Accio_ žádnou výzvou. Po uskutečnění zůstala hanba a hořké výčitky svědomí. Za prožité ponížení mohla vinit pouze sama sebe.

„Rozhodně bych to měla udělat, napadání lidí v ministerských chodbách by nemělo projít bez trestu. Bojím se pomyslet, že by si z tebe ostatní mohli vzít příklad." Žena si ladným pohybem upravila záhyby černé saténové sukně.

„Tak to radši ze mě, než z vás, ne?" Ginny byla stále víc naštvaná.

„Co má tohle znamenat?" Světlé, téměř křišťálové oči se nebezpečně zúžily.

„Možná to, že za mnou se netáhne dlouhý, temný stín minulosti?"

„Ty hnusná, malá ..." zhluboka se nadechla, na tvář se jí vrátila maska klidu. „Ale co jiného bych mohla čekat od Weasleyho bastarda. Množíte se jako králíci a nelze předpokládat, že ve vší té bídě a stísněných podmínkách, vám bude vaše matka schopna zajistit někoho, kdo by vás naučil dobrému chování."

„Neopovažujte se mi nadávat do bastardů!" Rudovlasá dívka k ní přiskočila, pěsti sevřené kolem křehkých listů papíru. „V naší rodině všichni vzešli z manželského lože. To je právě něco, čím se ta vaše pochlubit nemůže."

„Jaká drzost!" Bledé tváře ženy se zabarvily delikátní červení. „Troufáš si tvrdit, že jsem někdy zradila ..."

„Nemluvím o vás", zavrtěla Ginny hlavou. „Ale možná byste si měla promluvit se synem, nakonec, to on se stará o vedlejší produkt odskočení vašeho smrtijedského manžela", odfrkla.

„Lžeš! Za takové pomluvy ..."

„Mě můžete obvinit ze lži, ale rodný list vždy říká pravdu."

„Nestydatý podvod!"

„Magické dokumenty nelze zfalšovat", zírala na ni zrzka nevěřícně. „Chcete říct, že jste to nevěděla?" Okamžité zblednutí tváře ženy mluvilo samo za sebe. „Och ...", Ginny zamrkala a nervózně se kousla do rtu. Zírala na blondýnu stojící proti ní a znepokojeně sledovala, jak se výraz její tváře pomalu stává vzdálený a opět připomíná dokonalé rysy sochy. Jeden by byl i v pokušení prohlásit, že právě vyslechnutá odhalení se jí téměř nedotkla, nebýt jejích očí.

Bledé duhovky byly s každou vteřinou stále temnější a zachmuřenější. Dívka o krok ustoupila a se strachem sledovala, jak se barvou začínají podobat obloze těsně před bouří. V těch očích se projevilo pohrdání, hněv a pronikavý chlad, ale to nebylo to nejhorší. Nad tím vším převládala stále větší a větší nenávist. Nenávist tak velká, že hraničila se šílenstvím. Žena bez slova minula oněmělou Ginny a napnutá jako struna vyrazila směrem k východu.

Dívka za ní ještě chvíli hleděla a po těle jí hrůzou naskakovala husí kůže.

„Merline", zašeptala a cítila, jak ji zaplavuje panika. Jak se mohla takhle zapomenout?! Dokumenty, na které náhodně narazila při třídění archivu, pro ni byly překvapením. Dokonce ji napadlo, jestli Harry o Malfoyově adoptivním synovi ví, ale rozhodla se, že bude mlčet. Ona sama už způsobila rozruchu dost. Ale teď ... teď podvědomě věděla, že neúmyslně rozpoutala bouři. Bouři, která by mohla přinést obrovskou destrukci. Chtěla být jen kousavá. Malfoyové ji vždycky ponižovali. Kvůli Luciusovi málem umřela už jako dítě, Draco jí vzal, co milovala, a Narcissa ... Narcissa svými urážkami dosáhla toho, že malou chvíli toužila ji udeřit, zranit, prostě za všechno se pomstít. Objala si ramena a třela si je dlaněmi, aby zahnala neuvěřitelný chlad, který jí pronikal tělem. Věděla, že udělala něco velmi špatného, a dříve nebo později bude někdo trpět následky.

...

„Draco, vylez z té koupelny, kvůli tobě přijdu pozdě na hodinu!" Harry vztekle kopl do dveří a zašklebil se, když si narazil palec u nohy. „Co tam děláš? Dáváš si pleťovou masku? Jsi horší než ženská", mírně mrzutý se opřel o zeď.

„Promiň, Pottere, ale být nejhezčí učitel na škole, to k něčemu zavazuje." Bezvadně oblečený blonďák se konečně vynořil z páry proudící z místnosti a s lehkým úsměškem se podíval na svého manžela.

„Klidně si to tím zdůvodňuj, pokud ti to zajistí lepší sebevědomí", natáhl ruku a snažil se pocuchal Malfoyovy perfektně uspořádané vlasy. Ten však, s výrazem pobouření ve tváři, před jeho pokusem uhnul.

„Jsi netvor, vždycky jsem věděl, že máš nekalé úmysly s mým ideálním účesem. Ne, že bych ti to měl za zlé. Vždyť musíš prožívat nekonečný stres, když každodenně pohlížíš na to hnízdo šíleného ptáka, které máš na hlavě."

„Já tomu radši říkám umělecký chaos", usmál se Harry a vešel do koupelny, aniž by za sebou zavřel dveře.

„Umělecký chaos je popis, který bych použil při pohledu na tebe, v posteli po dobrém sexu", zamumlal Draco.

„Co?" vyklonil se Harry s kartáčkem v ústech.

„Nepodstatné, Potty, nepodstatné", mávnul blonďák odmítavě rukou a přerovnával papíry na stole. „Kde jsou eseje, na kterých jsem včera pracoval?"

„Pravděpodobně zůstaly tam, kde si je včera položil, nebo-li v obývacím pokoji." Harry ponořil ruce do vody, pak vlhkými dlaněmi přejel přes vlasy a snažil se je aspoň trochu uhladit.

Předešlý den večer přišel Malfoy s aktovkou písemek, kterými zasypal konferenční stolek, po čemž mu nařídil mu, aby mu nepřekážel a zabral se do jejich opravování. Harry po vstřebání počátečního překvapení s potěšením zjistil, že mu přítomnost Zmijozela v žádném případě nevadí, a dokonce do jejich vztahu přináší příchuť normálnosti. Několik desítek minut jim uplynulo v tichosti a přerušované byly pouze zlostnými komentáři, které Draco prskal nad stránkami prací. V osm hodin Potter objednal večeři, kterou snědli při zanícené diskuzi o metodách výuky, kdy Malfoy kladl důraz na přísnost a dodržování pravidel, a Harry na lehkou shovívavost a ... dodržování pravidel. S překvapením zjistil, že čím déle učil, tím vážněji k té profesi přistupoval a začíná chápat postupy některých profesorů. Byl jenom člověk a občas byla dokonce i jeho trpělivost, u více nepoddajných studentů, vystavena zkoušce. Tímto způsobem jim uplynuly další tři hodiny. Uprostřed noci se Harry probudil a s ohromením hleděl na blonďáka spícího vedle, a pak usnul s neurčitým pocitem, že svazek se Zmijozelem přece jenom není osud horší než smrt.

„Budeš obědvat v hlavní hale, nebo přijdeš dom ... sem?" zeptal se trochu rozpačitě.

Draco zvedl hlavu a podíval se na něj s pobavením smíšeným se zvědavostí. Pomalu poskládal rozložené papíry, umístil je v černém kufříku a seslal na něj kouzlo důvěrnosti.

„Pottere, pokud mě tím děsivě nešikovný způsobem zveš na společný oběd, pak ano."

„Ano?" zamrkal Harry nejistě.

„Ano, budu jíst s tebou, tady."

„Jo, super. To znamená, skvěle, takže jsme domluveni."

Malfoy přikývl a navlékl si tmavé učitelské roucho, pečlivě zapnul knoflíky a rukou si uhladil přední stranu. Vzal práce a vyrazil směrem k východu. Těsně přede dveřmi se zastavil, otočil se a vrhnul na Pottera pobavený pohled.

„Harry."

„Ano?" Černovlasý mladík vzhlédl a rychle vrhnul čistící kouzlo na jakousi skvrnu, která se nacházela na jeho plášti.

„Tohle je škola, ne domov, ale ... Pokud tě nazývání těchto pokojů tímto způsobem dělá spokojenějšího, tak směle do toho." Zvedl obočí, když viděl Potterův šokovaný výraz. „Taky se snažím, Potty", pronesl a rychle opustil místnost, a zanechal mladíka ve stavu trvalé strnulosti.

...

Ulice městečka, které se nacházelo v údolí Sanqua, byly přeplněné. Kouzelníci se proplétali mezi obchody, bazary a expozicemi, a utráceli své drahocenné galeony na někdy zcela nepotřebné, ale lákavé věci.

Ron vyšel z obchodu s novou sadou na údržbu košťat a s objednávkou na několik dalších, které majitel zrovna neměl na skladě. Famfrpálový tým měl své potřeby, a kvalitní, dobře udržované vybavení, bylo základem bezpečnosti.

Potřásl hlavou a přehodil si přes ni kapuci zimního kabátu. Do Vánoc zbýval týden a už několik dní pokrýval zem sníh v silných vrstvách. Mrazivý vzduch způsobil, že z jeho úst při každém výdechu vycházely obláčky páry. S povzdechem pomyslel na vánoční stromky, které měl spolu s Nevillem přivézt na Boží hod. S láskou zavzpomínal na Hagrida. Starý poloobr stále pracoval v Bradavicích a měl na starosti právě tyhle věci. Jenže jejich škola nezaměstnávala vlastního hajného a takové přízemní věci, jako stromky v čase Vánoc, spadaly na hlavy méně vytížených učitelů. Harry samozřejmě nabídl svou pomoc, ale Ron velkomyslně odmítl.

Ačkoli to tak nevypadá, práce na pozici ředitele nebyla vůbec snadná. Potter učil a staral se o školu. Ron musel neochotně uznat, že Malfoy se dokonale zhostil svého úkolu a opravdu mu ve všem pomáhal. Snad ještě žádné zasedání Rady a sponzorů se nekonalo bez něho. Weasley už dávno přestal být naivním, vztekem zaslepeným smrkáčem a připouštěl, že jen díky Zmijozelovi škola prosperuje na tak vysoké úrovni. Harry byl ikona, hrdina, který byl základem bezpečnosti. Rodiče toužili vidět své děti na Emeraldfogu a již začaly proudit žádosti o přijetí do dalšího roku. Nicméně, třebaže byl jeho přítel úžasná osoba, hlavu pro podnikání neměl. Malfoy se dokonale osvědčil v roli vyjednavače, a taky svou Zmijozelskou mazaností a kluzkými řečmi dokázal přesvědčit i nejodolnější investory k dalším výdajům na školu.

V rozporu s Ronovým očekáváním, se Harryho manželství neukázalo jako úplná katastrofa. Uplynuly už skoro čtyři měsíce, a oba pánové byli ještě celí. Weasley nezaznamenal ani žádné poškození Potterova duševního zdraví, o čemž ho neváhal poinformovat. No, pravda byla taková, že on by se zbláznil s Fretčákem po svém boku, svázaný s ním až do hrobu. V jeho případě by smrt byla pravděpodobně spásou. Harry se naopak zdál být jakýmsi pokrouceným způsobem šťastný. Občas ho přistihl při tom, že pozoroval Malfoye s výrazem pobavení, nebo jak by to popsal, tekl jako máslo. Samozřejmě, když se o svůj postřeh podělil s tmavovlasým mladíkem, ten ho praštil zápisníkem, který právě držel v ruce, po čemž Nebelvír tvrdil, tak důrazně, jak jen mohl, že sleduje Malfoye, protože ... protože Fretku je třeba mít na očích, a nemá to nic společného se žádným máslem, do prdele!

Odfrkl si pod nosem a zamířil k nejbližší kavárně. Byla mu zima a měl ještě v plánu nakoupit vánoční dárky. Šálek horkého čaje bylo to, co v tuto chvíli potřeboval nejvíc. Musel přestat přemýšlet nad fenoménem svazku Potter-Malfoy, protože z toho nic dobrého nevzejde. Existoval navzdory tomu, že by neměl, překračoval hranice absurdity a byl tak nepochopitelný, jak jen bylo možné. Ale protože ani Harry, ani Fretka, už v tom neviděli nic špatného, kdo byl on, aby jim otvíral oči? Přijal tedy fakt, že gayové jsou prostě odlišný druh, takže se rozhodl žít dál a zasahovat pouze v případě ohrožení. Samozřejmě, ve prospěch Harryho, Malfoye by mohlo klidně trefit a nejspíš by nehnul prstem. I když, z praktického hlediska ... a čerta starýho!

Otevřel dveře a vešel do kavárny. Okamžitě do něho udeřil závan teplého vzduchu. Rozepnul si těžký zimní kabát a předal ho skřítkovi, který měl službu u dveří. Minul několik plných stolků, zašel hlouběji do místnosti a hledal volné místo. Jeho pozornost upoutal malý výklenek, umístěný přímo za velkým sloupem.

Bouře tmavě hnědých kadeří se nedala nepoznat. S veselým úsměvem přistoupil k Hermioně, která seděla zády k němu, a lehce jí poklepal na záda.

„Čekáš na mě, sluníčko?" zažertoval, ale jeho tvář zvážněla, když k němu dívka zvedla oči, mírně oteklé oči od pláče, a rychle si je otřela kapesníčkem, který držela v ruce. „Co se stalo?" přisedl si a pozorně se na ni zadíval.

„Eh, Rone ... Co tady děláš?" zašeptala a upila došek horkého čaje, dlaně si přitom ohřívala o stěny šálku.

„Nakupoval jsem. Dětem došly potřeby na údržbu košťat, a …. Mionko, co se děje?"

„Nic, byla jsem v knihkupectví a řekla jsem si, že horký čaj mi udělá dobře", pokrčila rameny.

„Jo, a pak se ukázalo, že ho spařili s cibulovou šťávou a odtud ten obličej." Ron se naklonil a prstem jí zvedl bradu. „Něco s rodiči?"

„Ne", zavrtěla hlavou.

„Některý ze studentů dělá potíže?"

„Všechno je v pořádku, opravdu, Rone", odstrčila jeho ruku a schovala nos do šálku, ze kterého upíjela malými doušky.

„Nejde o rodiče a nejde o studenty, takže ... Co ti, sakra, Justin udělal?" Na Weasleyho tváři se objevil umíněný výraz a bylo jasné, že z toho kamarádce nedovolí vyklouznout.

S povzdechem odložila čaj a zadívala se na desku stolu. Málokdy se rozsypala, snažila se být silnou osobností, stojící pevně nohama na zemi. Nepřišla sem ronit slzy, ale opravdu se něčeho napít a uklidnit pocuchané nervy. Ale útulno, a páry sedící u stolků, jí náhle přinesly pocit, že je někdo úplně odcizený, kdo se odchyluje od zaběhlých standardů.

„To není jeho vina, Rone."

„Co není jeho chyba? Nech mě, ať to posoudím sám", popadl ji za ruku, která mačkala kapesník a sklonil hlavu v gestu očekávání.

„Já se prostě nehodím pro vztahy", pokrčila rameny. „Nejsem romantický typ člověka a jen zřídka říkám věci, které muži chtějí slyšet, a všechno ničím."

„O čem to mluvíš? Jsi nejlepší člověk, jakého znám", zrzek silněji stisknul její dlaň.

„Nejlepší kamarádka, ale ne holka", usmála se smutně.

„Nemluv nesmysly. Vždycky se na tebe dá spolehnout, ještě nikdy jsi nezklamala. Pamatuješ, když jsme byli ve škole? Nikdy si nikomu neodmítla pomoc, naše trojka byla nerozlučná. Jsi upřímná, loajální a inteligentní. Nevím, jak bych si poradil bez tebe a tvých vědomostí."

„Jedním slovem, jsem skvělý kámoš", potvrdila se slabým úsměvem.

„Ne, no vážně, ty jsi skvělá holka. Chytrá, schopná, inteligentní ..."

„Hezká? Romantická? Sexy? Pozval bys mě na kávu a strávil se mnou celý večer tím, že bys mi hleděl hluboko do očí a zasypával mě komplimenty?"

„Emm ... no, celkem ..."

„No právě", zasténala a zabořila tvář do dlaní. „Jsem přemoudřelá Slečna Všechno Vím, a to je všechno."

„Ale jdi ty, omlouvám se za tu přezdívku. Snad se nebudeš trápit tím, co bylo ve škole ..." Weasley se skutečně znepokojil.

„Ne, muži prostě nechtějí být s někým, kdo ví všechno lépe než oni, a nemůže se ubránit tomu, aby je neopravoval. Rone, opravdu jsem se snažila, ale ... je to silnější než já. Občas, dřív než na to pomyslím, začnou moje ústa sama vypouštět informace a pak se na mě lidé dívají divně. Justin je opravdu skvělý chlap, ale od jisté doby se začal odtahovat." Odhrnula si loknu, která ji spadla do tváře a opřela si bradu do dlaně. „Nakonec jsem se ho zeptala, co se děje. Mám ráda ve všem jasno, a ... Víš, říkal, že se mu opravdu líbím a že jsem skvělý člověk, ale ... Jsem pro něho příliš chytrá."

„Pro každého jsi příliš chytrá", mávl Weasley podrážděně rukou.

„Díky, Rone", ušklíbla se.

„Emm ... To není to, co jsem měl na mysli", začervenal se prudce. „No, protože to jsi prostě ty, všichni víme, že jsi z nás nejchytřejší."

„A co? Mám čekat, až se najde někdo, kdo se mi chytrostí vyrovná? V tom případě lituju, že je Malfoy gay a ženatý s Harrym. Možná má bratra, o kterém nevíme? Myslíš, že bych měla šanci?"

„Přestaň", otřásl se při tom pomyšlení Ron. „To by bylo příliš děsivé."

„Kdybych si vzal Malfoye, nebo kdyby se ukázalo, že je jich víc?"

„Jedno i druhé. Svět má rozhodně jeden pupek a Malfoy k tomu slouží dokonale."

„Rone ..."

„No?"

„Jsem hezká?" zeptala se náhle.

„Jasně, máš opravdu super vlasy", pokýval horlivě hlavou.

„Ech…", zabubnovala prsty o stůl. „Možná bych si měla najít kadeřníka."

„Sakra, no ... jsi hezká", Weasley nějak netušil, jak se zachovat. Nikdy neměl tyhle situace rád a nedokázal se v nich orientovat. Pozorně se na dívku zadíval a shromáždil všechny své síly, aby řekl něco, co by ji potěšilo a pozvedlo náladu. „Opravdu, máš krásné oči, takové velké a inte ... jiskřivé, dlouhé řasy, štíhlý nos a krásné rty, tak červené a plné. Kromě toho, postavu by ti nejedna holka mohla závidět, a máš fantastické nohy. V létě, když jsi chodila v těch mudlovských sukních, bylo těžké od nich odtrhnout oči." Současně s dalšími slovy zastíral jeho tvář stále zasněnější úsměv. Postupně vyjmenoval řadu jejích pozitivních vlastností. Nakonec se podíval na Hermionu, a při pohledu na její tvář vyjadřující šok rozpačitě dokončil: „Ruce máš taky pěkné a uši ti neodstávají... No, vidíš, jsi prostě super."

„Ach ..."

„Ach? No díky, já vím, že nejsem romantik. Harry by byl určitě schopen říct mnohem víc", řekl trochu rozmrzele.

„O to nejde", poplácala ho jemně na ruce, ve které stále držel její dlaň. „Na chvíli jsem byla schopná opravdu uvěřit, že se ti líbím jako žena. Děkuju."

„Hej, ale ty se mi opravdu líbíš, nejsem slepý!" začervenal se ještě víc. Sakra, tahle konverzace byla stále divnější.

„Myslíš, že se mi podaří najít toho správného chlapa?"

„Mionko, myslím, že každý muž by byl šťastný, kdybys byla jeho holka. Hezká a chytrá. Co chtít víc? Prostě ideální", stiskl jí silněji ruku. „Tak se netrap Justinem, už jednou jsem ti říkal, že je to Mrzimor. Oni nedokážou ocenit skutečný poklad. Kromě toho mu řídnou vlasy a brzo začne plešatět. Pak by žárlil na ty tvoje a nutil by tě si je oholit, aby měl lepší pocit."

Dívka se poprvé ten večer zasmála. Dopila vychladlý čaj a podívala se na svého přítele. Vysoký, jeho vzhled byl specifický pro rudovlasé, ale jeho tvář byla ozdobena jen několika pihami. Hnědé řasy byly krátké a lehce zatočené, ústa příliš široká, ale ochotná k úsměvu rozzářeného bílými, silnými zuby. Pod košilí se mu rýsovaly svaly, které získal nejen jako bystrozor, ale i jako vášnivý hráč v famfrpálu.

„Co je?" zaregistroval její pohled a lehce se vyplašil.

„Nic, ty jsi taky pohledný", obrátila oči v sloup, když viděla jeho potěšený obličej. Zvedla se a instinktivně pocuchala jeho rudé, mírně vlnité vlasy. Byly měkké a jemné. „Pojďme, než propadneš sebeobdivu. Nemám u sebe špendlík, abych mohla propíchnout tvoje nafouklé ego."

„Brutální ženo, takhle mě vytrhnout z hlubin snů", zavrčel, ale poslušně vstal ze židle. „Brzy budou Vánoce a Silvestr, a mnoho studentů v tu dobu zůstává ve škole", změnil téma. „Více než polovina školy."

„Ano, chudáčci, raději chtějí trávit ten čas s přáteli, než se vrátit do chudoby a dětských domovů", vzdychla soucitně. Oblékla si plášť a kolem krku si obalila širokou červenou šálu.

„Já asi taky zůstanu. Harry by je sám nezvládnul, i když Malfoy se taky nikam nechystá", Ron si zvedl límec kabátu a vyšel za ní do mrazu.

„Jo, taky jsme na to myslela." Pomalu zamířili k uličce, která vedla dolů do vesnice.

„Neměli bychom něco udělat?"

„Nějak jim to vykompenzovat", přikývla dychtivě. Nedávný smutek zmizel a Ron si s pobavením všiml, že už začala intenzivně plánovat svátky. Vydechl s uspokojením. Neměl rád, když byla smutná.

...

Mistr lektvarů odložil na polici dočista vycíděný kotlík a obrátil se ke stolu. Do truhličky vyložené sametem přendal několik lahviček povzbuzujícího lektvaru, které připravil už dříve. V zimě mívali spratci nepříjemný zvyk onemocnět a tak se postaral, aby bylo nemocniční křídlo dostatečně vybavené. Nerad nechával všechno na poslední chvíli.

Dveře pracovny tiše zaskřípaly a dovnitř vešel vysoký, světlovlasý muž.

„Copak se nikdy nenaučíš klepat?" ušklíbnul se mírně Snape a zaklapl víko truhličky.

„Dobrý den, Severusi. Jaký byl tvůj den?" Draco si nic nedělal z remcání svého kmotra a posadil se na jednu z laviček.

„Jako obvykle, hrozný. Naučit Vodní lid mluvit s lidským hlasem by bylo jednodušší, než vtlouct těm ignorantům do hlavy nějaké znalosti."

„Vodní lidé nemají lidské hlasivky." Malfoy zvedl jeden z lektvarů a prohlédl si ho proti světlu. Tekutina byla šarlatově rudá a uvnitř probleskovaly černé částice.

„A hlupáci zase ani trochu šťávy ve svých prázdných hlavách. Takže jedno i druhé je předem určeno k nezdaru."

„Jsem rád, že jsem byl jedním z těch, kteří si z tvých hodin něco odnesli." Draco odložil lektvar a podíval se s úsměvem na muže.

„Výjimka potvrzuje pravidlo", pokrčil Snape rameny. „Poslední dobou tě vídám zřídka, že by tě učitelské povolání až tolik zaměstnávalo?"

„Víc, než bych byl ochoten připustit, ale nestěžuju si. Vědomí, že díky mě se někteří z těch - jak jim říkáš - dutohlavých spratků stanou trochu víc připravení na život ve společnosti, na mě působí velmi povzbudivě."

„Tvůj idealismus je opravdu vzrušující", odfrknul si muž sarkasticky. „Nicméně, až budeš v mém věku, tak pochopíš, že naše práce bohužel patří k těm Sisyfovským."

„Opravdu, žádný student nevzbudil tvůj zájem?" Draco posunul další lahvičku a vyrovnal je do půlkruhu.

„Možná pár", připustil Snape vlídně. „Pár z mnoha desítek, to je opravdu žalostné."

„Aha, takže budoucnost pro kouzelnický svět ještě existuje." Malfoy položil ruku na srdce v gestu nekonečné úlevy.

„Posmívej se, posmívej dokud můžeš, nevděčný spratku."

„Jak milé, že mě počítáš do své nedělní školy", opřel se Draco o pult a sledoval kmotra, který přecházel po místnosti.

„Dáš si tu se mnou oběd, že ano? Nechce se mi do jídelny. Křik a hluk, který produkuje všechna ta cháska, mě účinně obírá o chuť k jídlu."

Draco se nepokojně zavrtěl a ušklíbl se.

„Co se děje? Neříkej mi, že musíš být přítomen při každém jídle. Tohle nejsou Bradavice."

„O to vůbec nejde", mladík si fascinovaně prohlížel švestkově modré vzory na manžetě svého kabátu.

„Tak co? Pouč mě, co je důležitější, než dělat společnost starému kmotrovi?" Snape odložil poslední polstrované pouzdro a ostře na něho pohlédl.

„Nejsi starý."

„Neuhýbej."

„Slíbil jsem Harrymu, že dnes společně poobědváme v našich pokojích", zvedl hlavu a vzdorovitě vystrčil bradu.

„Och ...", muž se zastavil v polovině pohybu a pohlédl na kmotřence, jako kdyby ho viděl poprvé. „Harry a _vaše_ pokoje ... No, chápu, že _vaše_ manželství zažívá období rozkvětu. Je hezké vědět, že se z vás stává sehraná dvojka."

„Tvůj sarkasmus mě nedostane", přimhouřil Draco vyzývavě oči. „Ten sňatek nebyl můj nápad. Ani jeden z nás ho nechtěl, ale když už jsme v něm uvízli, bylo by absurdní pálit mosty přes řeku jenom proto, abychom se v ní utopili.

„Doufám, že po mně nechceš, abych se s ním přátelil", odfrkl si Snape znechuceně. „Je to Potter."

„S očima upřenýma na minulost, neuvidíš budoucnost, až tě zabije současnost", řekl Zmijozel.

„Raději bych zemřel, než se nechat unést potterovskou vlnou." Z knihovničky, která stála stranou, vyndal Severus Grimoár vázaný v tenké kůži a nalistoval pár stránek. „Takže pan Harry Potter si získal tvou přízeň."

„Řekněme, že není tak špatný, jak jsem si dosud myslel."

„Ach, láska. Pokrm bohů a jim podobným. Buď aspoň jednou upřímný a přiznej, že se ti Vyvolený líbí."

„Jestli se mi líbí? Značně podhodnocené, Severusi", Malfoyův koutek se zvedl v ironickém úsměvu.

„Mám dojem, že magie a mladické hormony, ti poněkud zastínily střízlivé myšlení."

„Chtěl si upřímnost", pokrčil mladík rameny.

„Takže upřímně?" Snape vzhlédl od rukopisu a věnoval mu upřený pohled.

„Je pohledný, atraktivní, mírně řečeno, fascinující. Při pohledu na něj nevím, jestli mám plakat nebo si rovnou vyhonit.

„Rozplač se", povzdechl si Snape odevzdaně.

„Malfoyové nepláčou."

„V tom případě nevidím žádný smysl, abys nad tím přemýšlel."

„Udržuji konverzaci, drahý kmotře", vstal Draco a upravil si hábit.

„Rozhovor je zajímavý pouze tehdy, pokud zúčastněné strany projevují stejný stupeň zájmu." Snape vrátil Grimoár na místo a natáhl se pro další.

„Myslím, že téma Potter je pro tebe velmi zajímavé, ale nechceš si to přiznat", díval se na něho blonďák posměšně.

„Ano, zbožňuji pohádky o Spasiteli národů. Existuje snad ještě něco, co na to téma nebylo řečeno? To si nemyslím."

„Nikdo neví, jaký je v posteli", usmál se Draco ďábelsky.

„Ušetři mě podrobností, moje staré srdce by takové množství informací neuneslo", zabručel a pohlédl na hodiny stojící v rohu místnosti. „Blíží se doba oběda, myslím, že bys už měl jít. Mesiáš by neměl čekat."

„A přešel po vodě, protože mu Vodní lidé podpírali nohy", zanotoval Draco zpěvavým hlasem a pak se obrátil k východu. „Zítra s tebou poobědvám."

„Pochybuji", pronesl muž. „A teď, kdybys byl tak laskav ... Jsem zaneprázdněný muž", pohybem ruky ukázal mladíkovi dveře.

Draco na chvíli vypadal, jako by se chtěl na něco zeptat, a pak s pokrčením ramen opustil místnost.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	25. Kapitola 25

25. kapitola

Harry několik minut netrpělivě přecházel po obývacím pokoji. Krátce po Dracově odchodu k sobě zavolal Winky a oznámil jí, že dnešní oběd sní u sebe ve společnosti svého manžela. Skřítka jeho vyjádření přijala s klidem, kývla hlavou a zmizela stejně tiše, jako se objevila. Potter doufal, že splní požadované zadání a Malfoy nebude mít žádné námitky. Samozřejmě to nebylo poprvé, kdy někoho pozval na oběd, ale převážně se to odehrávalo v restauraci a Nebelvír se nemusel starat o případné rozpaky.

Vešel do koupelny a ještě jednou kriticky zhodnotil svůj vzhled.

„Opravdu mi dělá velkou radost, když se tady objevíš každou minutu, ale začínám se cítit jako na horské dráze. A různorodost barev, které jsi už stačil prezentovat, se pomalu stává ohromující", povzdychlo si zrcadlo, když se Harry znovu zašklebil na svůj odraz a rozepnul si košili, tentokrát béžovou.

„Buď zticha, nemám co na sebe", zavrčel a snažil se přihladit prameny vlasů, dosahujících téměř k ramenům. „Vypadám tragicky."

„Ano, ano, Quasimodo, jsi horší než holka. Dlouhou dobu jsem čekal, až přijde čas, kdy se rozhodneš o sebe opravdu dbát. Toužil jsem o tom, snil, spřádal fantazie ... Beru to všechno zpět! Oblíkni si tu košili, ve které jsi sem přišel poprvé a přestaň vzdychat, Pottere! Jeden by si mohl myslet, že jdeš na první rande", vyprsklo zrcadlo. „No vážně, tvůj manžel už tě viděl ve stavu naprosté zkázy, zpoceného, vyčerpaného a ulepeného. Nic ho nepřekvapí."

„Zmlkni." Harry si zapnul další košili, obrátil se bokem a uhladil si límeček. „Může být tahle?"

Zrcadlo zafunělo a neodpovědělo.

„Sakra, celou dobu mluvíš a když tě člověk požádá o pomoc, tak nemáš co říct!" Harry se podrážděně podíval do zrcadla, které mu odpovědělo naštvaným zeleným pohledem zpod spadající tmavé hřívy. Absurdní situace.

„Přikázal jsi mi, abych byl zticha."

„Ale teď se ptám, tak mi laskavě odpověz."

„Může být", v hlase zrcadla se dala vycítil špetka ironie a netrpělivosti. „A kdybys použil ještě nějakou vůni, bylo by to perfektní.

„Jak to víš, nemůžeš to cítit." Harry poslušně sáhl do skříňky a vytáhl lahvičku červeného Christian Dior Fahrenheit, kterou dostal od Hermiony k narozeninám.

„Neptej se. Nemám rád vzpomínky. Jenom to nepřežeň, máš být jemný a ne smrdět, jako bys nedopatřením přistál na polici v parfumerii."

„Oh, omlouvám se." Mladík použil parfém a vrátil ho na místo. Nikdy se nepozastavil nad tím, proč jeho zrcadlo říká a má vědomosti, které by zrcadlo, které celou dobu visí v koupelně, asi mít nemělo. Pravda, jednou někdo mluvil o duších zakletých v předmětech, ale nikdy na tohle téma nehloubal. „Dobře, končím."

„Díky Merlinovi, další změna oblečení a začal bych řvát", zavlnila se lehce tabulka skla. „Nad čím se vlastně tak rozrušuješ, když už jste spolu nejednou obědvali?"

„V Bradavicích, ve školní jídelně, samozřejmě. Tohle je něco jiného."

„To je fakt. Já jen doufám, že jsi o výběr jídel nepožádal toho bláznivého skřítka, protože pak tě ani tvůj dobrý vzhled nezachrání před kompletního ostudou", zasmálo se zrcadlo zlomyslně.

„Požádal jsem Winky. Kdysi pracovala pro Bartyho Skrka, který byl ředitelem Odboru mezinárodní spolupráce kouzelníků na Ministerstvu kouzel. Vždy byla velmi schopná." Harry se podíval na rozházené oblečení a mávnutím hůlky ho odeslal na ramínka do skříně.

„Občas i myslíš. Je to sice vzácné, ale o to výraznější."

„Skutečně si cením tvého ostrého důvtipu", odfrkl si Harry a vyšel z koupelny.

...

Draco odložil svůj učitelský plášť a místo něho si oblékl nový, z jemného a nemačkavého materiálu v barvě grafitu. Byl mírně projmutý, v pase zapnutý na jeden knoflík a měkký materiál úhledně splýval až ke kotníkům. Kriticky se na sebe podíval, s povzdechem si ho sundal a hodil na opěradlo židle. Ne, příliš elegantní. Vždyť je to jen oběd s Potterem, nebude ze sebe dělat idiota a oblíkat se, jakoby šel na oběd se samotným ministrem kouzel.

Absolutně nebyl nervózní.

Proč taky? Oběd s Nebelvírem, nic nového. Už čtyři měsíce seděli u stejného stolu a obklopeni dětmi a učiteli, jedli své jídlo. Nebylo nic, co by ho mohlo překvapit, tohle všechno už přece zažil. Podíval se na své tmavě šedé kalhoty a vytáhl ze skříně černou košili, na límci a manžetách zdobenou jemnou výšivkou v barvě starého stříbra. Kravatu zavrhnul, protože dospěl k závěru, že by byl příliš formální.

Vůbec nebyl nervózní.

Po čtyřech měsících manželství k tomu neměl žádný důvod. Jediné, co by ho mohlo vyvést z rovnováhy, by bylo, kdyby jim oběd servíroval ten bizarní skřítek Dobby, od kterého Potter kdysi jeho rodinu osvobodil. Neměl by si připravit nějaký lektvar na žaludeční potíže? Ne, nebude z toho dělat divadlo. Prostě nesní nic, co bude vypadat podezřele, a pak Harrymu předvede, jak přijímají hosty Malfoyové.

Nebyl nervózní.

O co vlastně Severusovi šlo? Urazil se, že s ním odmítnul poobědvat? Ne, rozhodně ne. To není jeho styl. Opravdu by se mohl snažit a pokusit se jeho vztah s Potterem přijmout. Draco věděl, že je to těžké, ale když to dokázal on, tím spíš by to měl Snape alespoň zkusit. Koneckonců, on nemusí strávit s Nebelvírem zbytek svého života. Malfoy se zastavil a nechal svou představivost vystoupat do absurdních výšin, ve kterých je Potter manželem Mistra lektvarů a zve ho na oběd.

Nesmyslná vize.

To by byla katastrofa, vyhodili by školu do povětří rychleji, než by Longbottom stačil vyslovit slovo "lektvary", zejména proto, že se při tom vždycky zakoktá. Harry a Severus ... vybuchující magie a věčné urážky, hůlky sevřené v rukou a vražda v očích. No ano, to by bylo něco. Armageddon v čisté formě. Nemluvě o ložnici ... Draco několikrát zamrkal, když mu jeho představivost přinesla obraz dvou temných hlav skloněných k sobě a Pottera ležícího ve své oblíbené pozici dělej-co-chceš, s jednou nohou pokrčenou, s očima zastřenýma mlhou potěšení a jeho ruce žmoulající prostěradlo. Snape nakloněný nad ním, jeho ruka bloudí po opáleném stehně, dlouhé prsty se sunou směrem ...

Rozčilující, nenormální, neuskutečnitelné!

A to je moc dobře! U Merlinových chlupatých gatí, co mu to vůbec přichází na mysl? Ten blížící se oběd na něho má určitě destruktivní vliv. Otřásl se a zjistil, že už má zpoždění. Zavrtěl hlavou a umožnil tak jednotlivým pramínkům, aby mu volně spadly do tváře. Ano, byl pohledný, sexy a mladý. Jakkoli svého kmotra miloval, ten proti němu neměl šanci. Neměl by o tom se Severusem vůbec mluvit, protože kvůli tomu teď spřádá takové choré představy.

Obraz se odsunul. Draco vyšel na chodbu a postavil se před vstup do Potterových pokojů. Otřel si zpocené dlaně do kalhot a vydechl, aby uklidnil svůj dech.

To vůbec neznamená, že je nervózní!

...

Vešel dovnitř a zarazil se při pohledu na nevelký kulatý stolek, který stál u okna. Oběd na lavičce, umístěné vedle pohovky, pravděpodobně nesplňoval Potterovy požadavky. V duchu uznal, že má pravdu.

„Opozdil jsi se." Obrátil se směrem, ze kterého přicházel Harryho hlas. Muž byl nedbale opřený o zárubeň dveří do ložnice. Oblečený byl do černých kalhot z nějaké měkké tkaniny a do tmavě zelené košile, která na světle odrážela jemné smaragdové odlesky a dokonale zdůrazňovala barvu očí majitele. Rozepnutý límeček pod krkem odhaloval opálenou kůži. „Měl by sis koupit hodinky."

„Proč? Připomínaly by mi, že čas letí a kromě toho, pozdní příchody jsou stylové", odtrhl oči od Nebelvíra a zamířil ke stolu.

„Studenti musí být nadšení", odfrknul Harry a pohnul se za ním.

„Pokud jde o vyučování, jsem neobyčejně přesný. Nepotřebuji _grande entrée_, abych získal jejich pozornost." Draco si odsunul židli a zaujal místo u ke stolu.

„Předpokládám, že i kdybys přišel jako první, nikdo by tě nepřevezl."

„Samozřejmě, že ne." Malfoy pohlédl na muže, který seděl se naproti němu. „Doufám, že o tom nemáš žádné pochybnosti."

„Absolutně žádné", Harry se smíchem obrátil oči v sloup.

„Co je k obědu?" Draco přejel prsty po jemném ubruse okrové barvy s výšivkou v tmavším tónu.

„Upřímně řečeno ..."

Hned vedle stolu se s tichým "pop" objevila Winky. Draco zvedl obočí při pohledu na její tmavě modré šatičky a perfektně vyžehlenou bílou zástěrku. Těsně za ní se objevili další pomocníci, kteří drželi velký podnos, na kterém stála mísa s kouřící polévkou. Skřítka rychle nalila do dvou talířů, pak obešla Harryho a Draca z levé strany a před každého z nich postavila jídlo. Potom se mlčky uklonila a v naprosté tichosti zmizela.

„Zajímavé." Malfoy vzal ze stolu ubrousek a rozložil si ho na stehna. „Barty zřejmě věděl, jak vychovat své služebníky."

„Nevěděl jsem, že znáš původ Winky." Harry ponořil lžíci a opatrně ochutnal. Ze široka se usmál. Delikátní květák a hrášek byly základem polévky, přidaný parmazán pouze zdůraznil její jedinečnou chuť.

„Kdysi, jako dítě, jsem tam byl", potvrdil krátce Zmijozel.

„Rozumím."

„Hmm ... Co si myslíš o pobytu ve škole o svátcích?" Draco z polévky opatrně lovil hrášek a vynechával květák.

„Nemáme jiné východisko, příliš mnoho dětí nenahlásilo svůj odjezd, a to znamená, že více než polovina studentů má v úmyslu strávit prázdniny tady."

„Při podmínkách, v jakých dosud žili, se není čemu divit." Draco na chvíli odložil lžíci a sáhnul po sklenici s vodou.

„Ano, ale měli bychom v tomto směru něco udělal. Myslím, že pouhé vyzdobení hradu nestačí. Skřítkové už dostali pokyny pro vánoční večeři a přemýšlel jsem taky o nějakých drobných dárcích." Harry zvedl hlavu a díval se na Malfoye, jakoby u něho hledal schválení své myšlenky.

„Hmm ...", blonďák si opřel bradu o sepjaté ruce a chvíli přemýšlel. „Nevím, jestli si můžeme dovolit drahé dary, ale nějaké drobnosti pod vánoční stromeček by jistě byly vítány. Doporučuji něco praktického, ale co nesouvisí s výukou. Něco, co je zaujme."

„Nějaké hry? Knihy?"

„Ano. Vybavili jsme ložnice, ale je zima. Studenti stráví celé dny v pokojích. Nebuďme naivní, rozhodně se po celou dobu neučí. Nuda je největší přítel představivosti."

„Představivosti ..." Harry si vzpomněl na lekci, na které chtěl Edwin Clamp zjistit, jestli má kouzlo _Wingardium Leviosa_ něco společného s výškou, ve které se daný předmět pohybuje. V důsledku toho, kdyby nebylo magické bariéry, by jeho mladší spolužák vypadl z okna ve druhém patře. „Ano, ta jim nechybí. Ty nemáš rád květák?"

„Mám." Draco si v klidu nabral lžíci polévky i se zeleninou, zvedl k ústům a přimhouřil oči rozkoší. „Nejlepší věci si nechávám na konec", zavrněl po polknutí.

Harry sledoval, jak Draco jí. Bylo v tom něco neuvěřitelně intimního a erotického. Poprvé si toho všiml, když mladík jedl smetanový dort na Samuelových narozeninách. Dnes měl příležitost nikým nerušen sledovat, jakou grácii a způsoby při tom projevoval. I kdyby ho neznal, jeho první myšlenka by byla, že konzumuje jídlo se skutečným aristokratem.

„Už jsi přemýšlel o plese, který se bude konat na druhý Vánoční den?" Malfoy prázdný talíř jemně odsunul nalevo a tázavě se na Harryho zahleděl.

„Ples?" zamrkal několikrát zmateně.

„Vánoční ples. Kde žiješ, Pottere ..." Draco odtáhl ruku a nechal Winky, která se objevila chvíli potom, co dojedl, aby vzala jeho talíř a postavila před něj chutně vypadající kuřecí roládu se špenátem, na voňavé houbové omáčce. Nové brambory, pečené s rozmarýnem, spočívaly na druhém talířku.

„To slyším poprvé", pokrčil Harry rameny a popadl vidličku.

„Ředitel školy", odfrknul Draco a odkrojil kousek masa.

„Odkud o tom víš?"

„Grangerová", prohlásil stručně Malfoy, nabral dvě brambory a přenesl je na svůj talíř.

„Řekla ti to Hermiona?" Potter strnul v polovině pohybu se zvednutou vidličkou. To bylo podivné. Myslel, že s takovým nápadem by kamarádka přišla nejprve za ním, a ne za Zmijozelem.

„Včera u večeře", přikývl a ukrojil si další kousek. Vsunul maso do úst a spokojeně zamručel. „Myslel jsem, že posloucháš, ale diskuse s Weasleym o uplynulé famfrpálové sezóně byla zřejmě důležitější."

„Ve skutečnosti jsem na chvíli vypnul." Harry si na ten okamžik dokonale vzpomínal. Mluvili s Ronem o podzimních soutěžích a vítězství Red Dragons, nového týmu, který přišel odnikud a útokem vyhrál šampionát. Nikdo o nich dříve neslyšel. Přišli z Maďarska a dosud se žádných soutěží nezúčastnili. Na svou obranu mohl říct jen to, že to bylo horké téma a on měl opravdu jen zřídka čas, aby s kamarádem poklábosil. „Tak co s tím plesem?"

„Vymyslela to Grangerová, aby dětem zajistila zábavu. V Bradavicích byly plesy pořádány výjimečně, ale tady by se podle ní mohly stát tradicí." Draco si otřel ústa ubrouskem a natáhl se pro sklenici vína. „Jean Leon Cabernet Sauvignon?", zvedl obočí. „Nemyslím, že to máme na skladě ve školní kuchyni."

„Nemáme", pousmál se Harry a také sáhnul pro sklenici. Byl si jistý, že Malfoy ocení bohatý buket s vůní květin, koření, čerstvého ovoce a dubovým nádechem.

„Silné a dlouhé, s harmonickým zakončením." Draco zvedl ruku jako k přípitku. „Úžasné, Harry Potter, znalec. Jsi nekonečná kniha tajemství."

„Máš rád tajemství, Draco? Já je miluju, jsem rozený průzkumník", zasmál se Harry smyslně a Draco cítil, jak mu po zádech přeběhl záchvěv vzrušení. „Jsem Chlapec, který přežil, pamatuješ?"

„Jak bych mohl zapomenout." Blonďák si usrknul doušek, postavil sklenici a štíhlými prsty pohyboval po její dlouhé stopce.

„Večírky, rauty, schůzky a různé akce." Harry nespouštěl oči z jeho ruky. Tak provokativní, vyzývavé a slibující rozkoš. „Bylo těžké se to nenaučit, zvláště když se hostitelky předháněly ve vyplnění všech choutek hostů."

„A jak to bylo s choutkami Vyvoleného?" Malfoy sugestivně pozvedl obočí.

„Vybíral jen nejlepší ... bukety", hlas Pottera zněl velmi hrdelně.

„Ale, jak jsme rozmarní."

„Spíš náročný." Harry roztržitě přikývl Winky, která vzala jeho talíř.

„Dáte si dezert, pane?"

„Prosím."

Skřítka precizně vyplnila jeho přání a ustoupila o krok zpět.

„Bude Winky ještě potřeba, pane?"

„Ne, to je pro dnešek vše. Děkuji, vedla jsi si skvěle", usmál se vděčně Harry.

„Winky je tu, aby sloužila", uklonila se elegantně a přemístila se z obývacího pokoje.

„_Délicieux."_ Obrátil pohled na Draca, který s výrazem blaženosti na tváři vychutnával právě podaný dezert. „Prostě _Magnifique."_

„Musím si zapamatovat, abych tě na oběd zval častěji."

„Pokud při tom budeš podávat něco takového, možná se nechám svést." Draco posunul dezert, na který se s obdivem díval.

Tradiční talířek skřítkové nahradili bambusovou rohoží a palmovým listím. Jemná vanilková zmrzlina byla ukrytá v krajkovém košíčku z karamelu, umístěném na plátku ananasu, a ozdobená byla proužky manga a hvězdičkou karamboly. Kdyby to jedli mimo hrad, zvuk moře by vyvolával iluzi, že jsou na rajské pláži, někde na jednom z neobydlených ostrovů.

„Pozveme investory a možná někdo z ministerstva." Draco lžičkou seškrábnul trochu sladkého karamelu.

„Na dezert?" podíval se na něho Nebelvír v šoku. Pozvání třetích osob byla ta poslední myšlenka, jaká by ho napadla.

„Na ples, Harry, na ples", protočil Malfoy oči. „Pokud se o to náležitě postaráme a uděláme dobrý dojem, možná získáme větší příspěvky."

„Jo, tohle", vydechl Harry úlevou, ale Dracův pragmatismus ho trochu ranil. Přechod od světských vytržení k prozaickým finančním problémům, byl hodně v jeho stylu. Už by si na to měl zvyknout.

„Samozřejmě, že tohle. O čem jsi myslel, že mluvím?" zavrtěl Draco hlavou, takže prameny vlasů zakryly jeho levou tvář. „Kromě toho chci, aby na škole vzniknul soubojnický klub."

„S tím nesouhlasím." Harry dojedl zmrzlinu a odlomil rukojeť košíku, aby vložil do úst sladký karamel. „Je to příliš brzy, neumějí vhodná kouzla a mohli by si ublížit."

„A kdo mluví o kouzlech?" pohlédl na něho překvapeně blonďák. „Mluvil jsem o vznešeném umění ovládání kordu."

„Zbláznil jsi se?! Jsou to děti! Chceš, aby se pozabíjely?"

„Nepřeháněj, mají speciální gumové zakončení. Nic si neudělají. Nejsou to meče, neseknou se ostřím. Je to sport, který kouzelníci preferují už po staletí. Jediný, u kterého není potřebná magie, i když na pokročilejší úrovni se nezavrhuje."

„Nevím, proč by se to děti měly učit." Harry nevypadal přesvědčený tou myšlenkou.

„Proč? Možná proto, aby v okamžiku, kdy je někdo zbaví jejich hůlky, měly šanci se bránit?" Dracův hlas prozrazoval mírné rozladění.

„Když nebudou mít hůlku, žádný meč je neochrání."

Potter se cítil sytý a natáhl se pro víno. Tentokrát to bylo mírně chlazené Moscatel Oro. V jeho aroma bylo možno vycítit vůni růží, pelargonie a citrónu. Harry si ho opravdu oblíbil od doby, kdy od Michaela dostal jednu láhev při příležitosti složení své bystrozorské zkoušky. Bylo lehké a pro dezerty ideální.

„Rapír, Pottere, rapír." Draco mávl rukou velmi výmluvným gestem, kterým dal jasně najevo, za koho v tu chvíli považuje člověka, který před ním sedí. „Myslíš, že Lucius nosil hůl jen proto, že mu dodávala půvab?"

„Lucius nebyl půvabný", odfrknul Potter.

„Byl. Zkurvysyn, ale okouzlující. Nicméně, uvnitř hole měl ukrytý rapír, který mu nejednou zachránil život." Malfoy se pohodlně opřel na židli.

„Chápu, ale studenti přece najednou nezačnou běhat po chodbách s holemi."

„Dobře, to není rozhodující, prostě to jen uznej jako sport. Stejně jako famfrpál, je neškodný a umožní vybití energie", Draco rezignovaně zavřel oči.

„Řekni mi, kdo by to měl vyučovat?" hleděl na něho pobaveně Nebelvír.

„Mistr, samozřejmě, čili já", věnoval mu blonďák sebejistý pohled.

„Samozřejmě, proč jsem se vůbec ptal", zasmál se tiše Harry. „Takže ... Mistře, co povíš na šálek dobré kávy?"

„Cítím se neuvěřitelně plný, sám nevím, Pottere. Pokoušíš mě jako víla, a přesto s ní nemáš nic společného." Draco vstal a zamířil k pohovce, na kterou pak elegantně klesl. „Jeden šálek, s kapkou mléka, špetkou kardamonu a lžičkou hnědého cukru."

„Jak si pán přeje." Černovlasý mladík vstal a se zábleskem v očích přistoupil k Malfoyovi.

Draco zvedl hlavu a díval se na něho s očekáváním. Vážně, ten zelený pohled by měl být zakázaný, zejména v tak provokativním vydání.

„Ano, přeju ..."

...

Bylo pět hodin odpoledne. Horní chodba západního křídla u svatého Munga zela prázdnotou. Ošetřovatelky, stejně jako léčitelé, odtamtud byly vyhnáni bystrozory. Pacienti, izolovaní ve svých pokojích, spali pod vlivem lektvaru sladkého spánku.

Všechno muselo být připraveno, nebyl tam žádný prostor pro nehodu nebo zásah zvenčí.

Okované boty bystrozorů hlasitě rezonovaly, když se oddíl šesti osob blížil k izolaci, v níž přebýval jeden z nejobávanějších Smrtijedů. V devatenáct hodin měl začít výslech za zavřenými dveřmi. Informován o tom byl pouze velmi úzký okruh lidí. Ministerstvo shodně prohlašovalo, že jak datum výslechu, tak i samotného rozsudku, by měly zůstat přísně utajené a teprve po převodu vězně do Azkabanu, bude možné vydal odpovídající prohlášení pro tisk.

Dveře se prudce otevřely, nicméně do zdi nenarazily. Dva bystrozorové vstoupili dovnitř a zbývající čtyři zatím zůstali venku.

„Jaká čest." Lucius seděl na židli a ruku si opíral o nemocniční hůl. Jeho vlastní byla bohužel zkonfiskována. Velmi toho litoval, protože byla skutečným uměleckým dílem. „Vidím, že ministerstvo mě chce přijmout s poctami, když pro mě posílá Stíny", posmíval se. Temně modré uniformy bystrozorů vypovídaly, že patří k nejelitnější skupině. Byli zváni pouze na nejnebezpečnější akce a ve skutečnosti nikdo nevěděl, kdo k nim patří. Na tvářích nosili černé, hladké masky, a přes hlavu měli kápi. Nikdy nemluvili, takže rozpoznání podle hlasu také nepřicházelo v úvahu. Díky vysokým požadavkům byli do jejich řad přijímáni pouze ti kouzelníci, kteří projevovali neuvěřitelnou rychlost, schopnost animága a také velmi vzácný dar telepatie.

„Je mi líto, ale jsem Nitrozpytec, a ty, bez mého souhlasu, nemůžeš nic dělat", vysmíval se, když viděl, jak do něho jeden z bystrozorů zabodl upřený pohled. „Můžeš být mistr ve čtení lidských myšlenek, ale nikdy to nedokážeš, když je před tebou někdo uzavře. Řekl bych, že ve vaší profesi je to velká ztráta."

Bystrozor stojící u Malfoye se ani nepohnul. Zbývající čtyři obsadili každý po jednom rohu a pátý, s hůlkou v ruce, střežil dveře. Místností se převalila vlna energie, když začali pomalu stahovat ochranná kouzla. Nikdo se zdravým rozumem by se odvážil vyvést vězně mimo nemocnici. Mohl být nemocný, postižený, ale stále měl pověst nejrychlejšího a nejlépe vyškoleného kouzelníka ve Voldemortových řadách.

Lucius pod přimhouřenými víčky sledoval jejich počínání. Cítil, jak kouzlo pomalu klesá, místnost se stává neutrální a energie uniká z přesyceného povrchu. Nicméně nezmizela a nadále vibrovala, jako by neochotně ustupovala z místa, kde jí bylo dáno působit tak dlouhý čas. Malfoy pomalu otáčel rodovým prstenem, který zdobil jeho prst. Bystrozorové ho důkladně zkontrolovali hned poté, co ho sem přinesli. Byl to obyčejný pečetní prsten, zdobený černým onyxem s vyrytým erbem. Jelikož ho nebyli schopni odstranit z jeho prstu, po kontrole mu prsten ponechali jako cetku, která nepředstavuje žádné nebezpečí.

Malfoy se zhluboka nadechl, cítil jak poslední bariéra pomalu padá. Sevřel pevněji ruku na své holi, pomalu se zvedl ze židle a snažil se stát pevně na nohou.

„Nedívej se na mě tak. Cítím se poctěn tvou podezřívavostí, ale ani já bych vás všechny nedokázal knokautovat tímhle směšným kyjem." Odhodil dlouhé vlasy přes rameno a jemně potřásl holí, kterou držel v ruce.

To vše se stalo ve zlomku vteřiny. Po odstranění poslední překážky natáhl Stín ruku směrem k Luciusovi a ostatní se pohnuli, aby ho obklopili v těsném kruhu. Zároveň se však místností rozlilo oslepující světlo a ozval se hlasitý třesk, který doprovází přemístění pomocí přenášedla.

Když se oslepení bystrozoři dostali na místo, kde byl před chvílí nebezpečný muž, našli tam ležet jen onu nešťastnou nemocniční hůl, v dýmu , který se vznášel nad podlahou. Chvíli se snažili soustředit své myšlenky a sledovat jasně zřetelnou Malfoyovu energii, ale kolem vibrující magie z odstraněných ochran se rozptylovala velmi pomalu a deformovala obraz. Deportace za Luciusem hrozila, v nejlepším případě rozštěpením, v nejhorším smrtí. Magické bariéry a magie přemístění se smísily a otevřely tisíce potenciálních tunelů.

Nalezení uprchlíka v tuto chvíli hraničilo s nemožným.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	26. Kapitola 26

26. kapitola

Podzemní místnost byla osvětlena magickými pochodněmi. Tři muži u stolu si s bezvýraznými tvářemi prohlíželi pečetní prsten, který ležel uprostřed stolu.

„Jste si jisti, že v něm není žádná magie?" Šedovlasý kouzelník se pozorně zadíval na Pastorka, který seděl vedle něho.

„Samozřejmě. Když jsme našli Malfoye, měl ho na prstu. Každý ví, že rodové prsteny nemohou být odstraněny bez souhlasu vlastníka, a protože Lucius byl v kómatu, pochopitelně jsme žádný souhlas nezískali. Nicméně, prsten byl prozkoumán z každého možného úhlu a nebyla v něm nalezena žádná magie, kromě obvyklého magického podpisu majitele. Takže mu byl ponechán, protože nepředstavoval žádnou hrozbu."

„Rozumím", přikývnul zamyšleně starší kouzelník. „Wolfie", obrátil se na druhého muže. Jeho skutečné jméno nikdy nebylo vysloveno, vzhledem k postavení, které zastával. „Byl jsi při tom, když pan Malfoy uprchl. Jsi si jistý, že měl u sebe prsten?"

„Rozhodně." Mladý muž pohladil masku, která ležela na stole před ním. „Stál jsem vedle něho a zřetelně jsem ho viděl. Otáčel jím na prstu, jako by mu existence té cetky působila potěšení. Nevěnoval jsem tomu pozornost, protože ve spisu bylo jasně zdůrazněno, že neobsahuje žádnou magii."

„Takže jakým zázrakem se stalo, že jste ho pak po prohledání izolace našli ukrytý v matraci?" Nedotknutelný byl starý muž, ale jeho oči byly stále jasné a pronikavě hleděly na Stína.

„Je jen jedno vysvětlení, pečetní prsteny byly dva. Někdo musel podezřelému doručit druhý."

„Ano ..." Stařec zamyšleně hladil krátký, šedý plnovous. „Zaráží mě, proč si bystrozorové, kteří ho střežili, ničeho nevšimli. Každý příchozí byl přece zkontrolován. Kromě toho, ochrany by měly na přenášedlo reagovat."

„To je pravda", opřel se Pastorek na židli a zkřížil ruce na prsou. Jeho tmavý obličej byl zamyšlený. „Ale všichni víme, že se tu bavíme o Malfoyových. Je to mocná rodina, jedna z nejsilnějších, pokud jde o magii. Samotné panství je obklopené tak složitými ochrannými kouzly, že ani nám se je nikdy nepodařilo zlomit. Pouze díky pomoci Draca Malfoye jsme ho mohli po bitvě o Bradavice prohledat. Většina zabezpečení je založena na obětní magii, kterou vytvořili již Luciusovi předchůdci. Pouze někdo pokrevně spřízněný s rodinou se může bez obtíží dostat dovnitř. A když říkám pokrevně, myslím čistou, neposkvrněnou krev. Tu mají v tuto chvíli pouze Draco a Narcissa, která byla jako manželka automaticky zahrnuta do ochranné magie."

„Jak to souvisí s pečetním prstenem?" Nedotknutelný obrátil pohled zpět na okázalou cetku, která ležela na stole.

„Domnívám se, že tak magicky mocný rod neměl příliš problémů, aby vytvořili nezjistitelné přenášedlo. Dokonce se odvážím předpokládat, že byl v majetku rodiny již dlouhou dobu a dědí se z otce na syna. Pokud prsten reaguje pouze na magický podpis Malfoyů, v rukou jiných lidí byl prostě jen obyčejným kusem zlata. Proto bylo možné ho celkem snadno pronést do nemocnice a Lucius ho aktivoval ve chvíli, kdy padly ochrany."

„Ano, v tuto chvíli je to jediné rozumné vysvětlení", přikývl Stín. „Otázkou zůstává, kdo to mohl udělat? Pokud je mi známo, od okamžiku probuzení ho navštívili jen dva lidé. Jeho syn Draco Malfoy, a Severus Snape."

„Oba byli v Řádu a bojovali proti němu, nemáme žádný důvod je podezřívat. Pan Draco činy svého otce otevřeně odsoudil a díky jeho informacím…"

„To všechno je pravda, Kingsley", souhlasil Wolfie rychle. „Ale to bylo více než před pěti lety. Od té doby se mnohé změnilo. Byl jeho syn. Zaručíš nám, že tu nezapracovaly výčitky svědomí?"

„Je to manžel Harryho Pottera, válečným hrdina!"

„Jistě, to však nic nemění na faktu, že je to Malfoy."

„Nemůžeš svalit vinu na toho chlapce jenom proto, že jeho otec byl Smrtijed. Pracoval jsem s ním během války a mohu říci, že jsem ho poznal lépe než ty. Neuvěřím v jeho zradu. Mimo to, Draco byl nedávno vyslýchán pod Veritasérem a nevykazoval žádné příznaky náhlého nárůstu citů vůči obviněnému." Černý muž potřásl nervózně hlavou.

„Dobrá", zvedl Wolfie ruce v souhlasném gestu. „Máš právo na vlastní názor. Ale ještě zůstává Severus Snape. Nepopřeš, že v minulosti byl Luciusův přítel."

„Samozřejmě, že ne. Také byl mnoho let špehem. Pokud by chtěl jakkoli zachránit Malfoyovu kůži, udělal by to už dřív. Snape je tvrdohlavý a nelítostný, nemění své stanovisko ze dne na den. Je to tvrdý a nepoddajný muž, lidé ho nemusí mít rádi, ale jeho loajalitu nikdo nezpochybní. Každopádně…", Pastorek se mírně zašklebil, „Mistr lektvarů a výčitky svědomí… Ne, to je příliš neuvěřitelné."

„Jak si můžeš být tak jistý? Oni byli jediní, kdo ..."

„Znám je oba, zúčastnil jsem se té války, když ty", ukázal prstem na Stína, „jsi byl ještě v bystrozorské školce!"

„To pouze znamená, že máš zkreslený pohled na věc, jsi neobjektivní a ..."

„Pánové!" Zvuk z ruky, která udeřila do stolu, účinně zarazil blížící se hádku v zárodku. Oba na Nedotknutelného pohlédli s ohněm v očích. „Tohle není čas na nepřátelství. Stojíme na stejné straně, a rozhazovat obvinění také nic dobrého nepřinese. Musíme mít důkazy. Nezvratné důkazy." Zatleskal a do místnosti vešel jeden z bystrozorů. Zastavil se u dveří, sklonil hlavu na pozdrav. Při jeho příchodu se Stín otočil zády a rychle nasadil masku, která ležela na stole.

„Gordone, byl jsi jedním ze strážců pana Malfoye."

„Ano." Muž s jistotou a bez rozpaků hleděl na muže sedící u stolu: Šéfa bystrozorů, Stína a Nedotknutelného.

„Měl jsi také službu ve dnech, kdy se tam objevili pánové Severus Snape a Draco Malfoy."

„Samozřejmě. Ale nepřišli současně. Jejich návštěvy dělilo několik dnů. Draco Malfoy svého otce navštívil v době, kdy byl muž ještě v kómatu a o jeho návratu ke zdraví nic nenasvědčovalo."

„A Severus Snape?" Stařec na něho pozorně hleděl.

„Tři dny po probuzení, pokud si dobře pamatuji", zamračil se muž, jak lovil v paměti.

„Rozumím." Nevyslovitelný se chvilku rozmýšlel a poté opět zabodl pohled do bystrozora. „Gordone, existuje... Hmm ... Je nějaká možnost, že by jeden z nich doručil vězni přenášedlo?"

Bystrozor nevěřícně zamrkal. Chvíli otevíral a zavíral ústa, jako by byl příliš šokován tím, co slyšel. Pak se zhluboka nadechl a zavřel oči, jako by ho náhle něco rozčílilo.

„Samozřejmě, že ne! Každý, kdo vstoupil, byl důkladně prověřený. Dokonce i čaromedici a ošetřovatelky tou procedurou prošli. Mohu vás ujistit, že ani pan Draco Malfoy, ani pan Severus Snape, neměli možnost dovnitř pronést jakékoli přenášedlo." Jeho hlas byl ostrý a bylo v něm slyšet hluboké dotčení. „Jsem bystrozor od jednadvaceti let a mohu vás ujistit, že jsem se nikdy neocitl v situaci, kdy by někdo zpochybňoval mé schopnosti."

„Klid, Gordone", pohlédl na něho Pastorek uklidňujícím způsobem. „Nikdo nepodává proti tobě – ani ostatním bystrozorů žádné obvinění. Prostě jen musíme vyřešit, jakým způsobem se falešný prsten do rukou pana Malfoye dostal."

„Rozumím", oddechl si bystrozor a trochu se uvolnil. Pokud na něho jeho šéf neměl žádné stížnosti, mohl v klidu odpovídat na otázky. „Každý příchozí musel samozřejmě odevzdat hůlku. To se netýkalo zdravotní péče, ale v tom případě při vyšetření vždy asistoval jeden z nás. Jak Snape, tak i syn toho Smrtijeda, byli důkladně prověřeni. V souladu s postupem byli prohledáni a podrobeni prosvětlujícímu kouzlu, které důkladně zjistilo, co má návštěvník u sebe. Ostatně, zabít se dá nejen s hůlkou. Bariéry byly nastaveny tak, aby zabránily kletbám a všem kouzlům, vrženým za účelem poškození zadrženého. Mohu vás ujistit, že nikdo z nich sebou prsten neměl. Mohu také s naprostou jistotou říci, že kromě oděvů u sebe neměli nic. Pravděpodobně znali pravidla a před návštěvou se připravili tím, že si vyprázdnili kapsy."

„To zřejmě mělo rozptýlit tvé pochybnosti." Pastorek vrhl ostrý pohled na Stína, který klidně pokrčil rameny. „Ujišťuji vás, že moji lidé jsou velmi dobře vyškoleni."

„Mám právo být podezřívavý."

„Samozřejmě", souhlasil klidně Pastorek. „Nicméně, to nás opět přivádí k výchozímu bodu. Odkud měl Malfoy prsten, když ho nikdo jiný nenavštívil?"

Muž u dveří rozpačitě přešlápl a tím na sebe upoutal pozornost tří mužů.

„Chceš nám ještě něco říct, Gordone?" Nedotknutelný povzbudivě pokynul rukou.

„Vlastně to nic není", řekl váhavě bystrozor.

„Někdy zdánlivě bezvýznamná věc může představovat bod, po němž následuje průlom." Kingsley vstal, přešel k podřízenému a položil mu ruku na rameno. „Cokoliv řekneš, může být důležité."

„Takže ... pár dní před termínem převozu pana Malfoye se objevil pan Dawlish."

„Dawlish?" Kingsley se na bystrozora překvapeně podíval. „Proč?"

„Doručil dokumenty týkající se jednání, která se mělo konat", podíval se nejistě na šéfa bystrozorského úřadu. „Kouzla potvrdila pravost ministerské pečeti, také měl pověřovací doklad. V souladu s předpisy odložil hůlkou, ale zákon zakazuje vrhnout prosvětlující kouzlo na vysoké vládní úředníky. Tak jsme použili pouze standardní kontrolní magii, ale nezjistili jsme žádné magické předměty. Dveře byly stále otevřené a tak jsme mohli vidět, co se děje uvnitř. Nezaznamenali jsme nic podezřelého."

„Takže pan Dawlish přišel, položil dopis na stůl a vyšel ven?"

„Vlastně, nejdřív ho upustil. Pan Malfoy už není tak fyzicky zdatný jako dřív a nestihnul ho chytit."

„Takže ho doručil přímo do rukou podezřelého." Pastorek si zamyšleně mnul bradu. „Děkuji, Gordone, velmi jsi nám pomohl. Můžeš jít. Nezapomeň však, že jsi v této záležitosti stále pod přísahou mlčení."

„Samozřejmě", pokývnul muž svému nadřízenému a pak i dvěma sedícím u stolu, poté opustil místnost. Šéf Bystrozorského úřadu se pomalu otočil ke svým partnerům a ponuře se na ně podíval.

„Ví někdo z vás něco o dopise zaslaném Luciusovi Malfoyovi z Ministerstva?" Oba zavrtěli zamítavě hlavou.

„Dawlish, co?" Wolfie si ztěžka povzdechl. „Opravdu, těžko tomu můžu uvěřit."

„Nedělejme uspěchané závěry, dokud si s ním osobně nepromluvíme", Nedotknutelný zabubnoval prsty na stole. „Myslím, že se tu sejdeme v šestnáct hodin, spolu s podezřelým, a pak rozhodneme, co je pravda a co pouze naše dohady."

„Co Luciusova rodina? Neměli bychom jim dát vědět?"

„Ne, tato záležitost je stále přísně tajná. Ať si myslí, že je Lucius v našich rukou."

„Ale ... Měli bychom varovat aspoň jeho syna. Malfoy se může chtít pomstít za jeho zradu", Kingsley se nezdál přesvědčený. „Chlapec mohl být v nebezpečí, nezapomínejme také, koho je to manžel."

„Přesně tak. Pan Draco má lepší ochranu, než bychom mu mohli zajistit my", usmál se Stín pod nosem. „Kromě toho pochybuji, že by si s ním Lucius snadno poradil. Nezapomeňte, že nyní se Malfoy Junior dělí o magii s nejmocnějším čarodějem naší doby." Když viděl, že Pastorek stále vypadá, že má pochybnosti, vstal a přešel k němu. „V okolí školy umístíme monitorující kouzla. Pokud se poblíž objeví Lucius, padne do pasti."

„Rozhodnuto", Nedotknutelný vstal ze svého místa. „Tato záležitosti stále zůstává pod přísným utajením a budou se tím zabývat pouze Stíny a my dva." Pokud se Kingsley cítil uražený tím, že jeho bystrozoři byli vyloučeni z vyšetřování, nikdo by to na něm nepoznal. „Setkání považuji za skončené. Další proběhne v přítomnosti pana Dawlishe."

...

„_Accio_ hůlka Petersona." Harry obratně chytil přivolaný předmět a položil ho vedle svého talíře. Když viděl chlapcovy rozhněvané oči, ostře se na něj podíval. „Obdržíte ji po večeři. Máchat s ní směrem ke spolužákům během hostiny je nebezpečné." Povzdechl si a znovu zaútočil na lahodnou zaječí pečeni.

„Někdo by mohl živit falešné naděje, že jste se konečně stal zodpovědným, pane Pottere", otřel si Snape ruce do ubrousku a sáhl po sklenici vody.

„Celou dobu se učím, zatímco někteří stojí na místě. Tomu se říká rozvoj." Nebelvír ten den rozhodně nebyl v náladě.

„Respekt ke starším vaše vzdělání pravděpodobně nezahrnuje."

„Prosím, na lekci z dobrých mravů je trochu pozdě, nemyslíte?" Harry od sebe odsunul talíř, protože ztratil chuť k jídlu.

„Dělá vám to radost?" Draco nakopnul Pottera pod stolem a poslal mu naštvaný pohled.

„Prostě jen tvého kmotra nechci zklamat. Občas si myslím, že mě provokuje schválně", pokrčil rameny. „Mám dojem, že to má rád."

„Ano, jsem přímo nadšený ze styku s lidmi na nižší intelektuální úrovni, mám z toho lepší pocit", pohlédl na něho ironicky Snape.

„Teď už vím, proč se tak často bavíte s Malfoyem." Ron, který konverzaci doteď jenom naslouchal, hodil směrem k Dracovi vyzývavý pohled.

„Rone!" zamračila se na něj Hermiona, a Harry se na svého přítele podrážděně podíval. „Měli byste přestat, máme studentům dávat dobrý příklad."

„Vždyť nás neslyší", zrzek teď sám vypadal jako pokárané dítě.

„Weasley, pokud bys dostával srpec za každou blbost, která ti vyjde z úst, byl bys teď bohatý člověk." Draco si nemohl odpustit narážku a jako obvykle vrátil odpálený míček.

„Harry, zastav to, jsme profesoři." Grangerová, s úsměvem přilepeným na tvář, mu věnovala pohled, který by mohl krájet led na kostky.

Potter si promýšlel svou odpověď, když k němu dolehl Nevillův hlas.

„Pozítří je předvečer Vánoc", věnoval jim mladík zvláštní pohled. „Někdy mám díky vám pocit, že ještě stále chodím do Bradavic. Možná bychom se místo hádání měli pobavit o plese. Parvati, mohla bys mi podat sůl?" obrátil se na ni s úsměvem.

„Prosím", sáhla po slánce a přesunula ji blíž k Longbottomovi. „Vlastně jsem se měla zeptat, jestli zvete někoho zvenku", pousmála se jemně.

„Ano, jistého vysokého, tmavovlasého pána. Je opravdu bohatý, má smysl pro humor ..."

„Pottere!" Tentokrát ho udeřil Dracův loket do žeber. S vyčítavým pohledem tiše zasténal.

„Má sedmdesátdva let a je jedním z investorů", dokončil klidně. „Draco, budu si myslet, že žárlíš."

„No jistě, nemyslím na nic jiného, než jak odhánět nápadníky zpod tvých oken", obrátil blonďák oči v sloup a Parvati se tiše zahihňala.

„Merline ...", tiché zasténání, které Snapovi uniklo, mělo za následek, že se všichni podívali směrem na Mistra lektvarů. Potter se proti své vůli začal smát. Severus vypadal, jako kdyby přemýšlel, co tady vlastně dělá a za jaké hříchy musel být ve společnosti tak málo duchaplných kolegů.

„Určitě nás poctíte svou přítomností", kývnul Harry směrem k profesorovi.

„Po ničem netoužím víc." Snapův pohled mohl zabíjet.

„Skvělé." Justin, který seděl vedle Hermiony, byl buď úplně slepý, nebo – což bylo pravděpodobnější - zcela ignoroval Severusův sarkasmus. „Harry, ty vlastně, jako ředitel, budeš muset ples zahájit. Bylo by hezké, kdyby tvůj druhý tanec patřil kmotrovi tvého manžela, aby se zdůraznily rodinné vazby."

Harry cítil, jak mu vidlička prokluzuje ze ztuhlé ruky. S výrazem nejhlubší hrůzy pohlédl na svého přítele. Zešílel?! Zoufale jsem se rozhlédl dokola, jak hledal pomoc a narazil na Dracovy rozesmáté oči.

„Hráblo ti?" vykřikl a několik nejblíže sedících studentů na něj upřelo zvědavý pohled. „Úplně jsi přišel o rozum.. nebudu.. nebudu tancovat ... s ním!"

„Ale, pane Pottere, nesluší se odmítat nejbližší rodinu. Vlastně ... můj taneční pořádek dosud není plný ...", Snape významně poklesl hlasem. Harry cítil, jak se Malfoy vedle něho začíná třást.

„Ale ... ale ... vy netančíte…"

„Samozřejmě, že tančí, Severus je aristokrat." Dracův hlas byl podivně tlumený, jako by jen s obtížemi artikuloval. Bylo to divné, Zmijozel nikdy neměl problémy se vyjádřit.

„Já ..." Harry cítil, jak mu po krku stéká pramínek potu. „Žertujete, že jo?"

„Neumíš tančit, Harry?" Malfoy intenzivně zíral na ubrousek, který mu ležel na klíně.

„Samozřejmě, že umím! O to nejde! Nebudu ... ne ... Nebudu tančit se Snapem!" Zvuk padající vidličky obrátil jeho zrak směrem k Ronovi přesně v okamžiku, kdy se přítel ponořil pod ubrus.

„Jak vidíš, Draco, opravdu jsem se snažil, ale tvůj manžel odmítl. Odpusť mi proto, že se uchýlím do svých pokojů, abych v tichosti rozjímal nad svým zklamáním." Snape se zvedl z křesla a nakonec pohlédl na Pottera. „_Quibus deerat inimicus, per amicos oppressi",_ * zamumlal a odešel.

„Co?" zamrkal Harry rychle a přenesl pohled na svého manžela.

„Pro Merlina, prober se, Pottere, a sundej ze mě ten pohled plný touhy po rozumu." Draco konečně zvedl hlavu a podíval se na černovlasého mladíka. „Vážně jsi uvěřil, že by s tebou Severus chtěl tancovat? Netušil jsem, že ve tvém věku Justinovi ještě naletíš."

„Takže ... on nemluvil vážně?" Nebelvír cítil, jak ho hrůza opouští, a na její místo nastupuje vztek na Finch-Fletchleyho a všechny přítomné u stolu. Zdálo se, že se skvěle pobavili na jeho účet.

„Opravdu, jakkoliv by to byl nezapomenutelný pohled, mnohem víc mi záleží na živém Severusovi, než na jeho mrtvém těle", protočil Draco oči a snažil se potlačit smích. „Weasley, pokud jsi již přestal předstírat, že jsi žába, můžeš vylézt zpod stolu. Tvůj řehot otřásá nádobím."

„Velmi vtipné, opravdu véélmi vtipné." Harry nevěděl, jestli se má cítit uražený nebo jestli se má přidat k pobavené společnosti. Dilema vyřešil až na hranici možností zrudlý obličej Rona, který nakonec našel vidličku a vynořil se z hlubin bílého ubrusu.

Harry vybuchl smíchy.

...

„Weasley, pozval jsi Grangerovou na ples?" Draco spolu s Harrym a Ronem, kráčeli opuštěnou chodbou a mířili do svých pokojů.

„A proč bych to měl dělat?" podíval se Ron podezřívavě, protože v tom prohlášení hledal skrytou provokaci.

„Možná proto, že by to bylo milé?" V Malfoyových očích bylo něco mezi zvědavostí a shovívavostí.

„Vždyť tam stejně bude", střelil Ron nejistým pohledem na Harryho a hledal u něho záchranu, ale tmavovlasý muž jen pokrčil rameny.

„Což neznamená, že bys to nemohl udělat", zvedl Draco obočí a pozoroval ruměnec, jak se pomalu šíří po tváři Nebelvíra. „Někdy si říkám, jestli jste vy, Nebelvíři, tupí od narození, nebo jestli vás tomu umění učí."

„Hej, neurážejte mě", podíval se na něj rozhořčeně. „Mionka je moje kamarádka. Určitě jsi to vymyslel. Vydusili jste Harryho, a teď se chceš vysmívat mě!"

„Nevzrušuj se, Weasley", opřel se o zábradlí na schodech a zkřížil ruce na prsou. „Doufám, že nebudete mít nic proti tomu, abych pozvat svého přítele? Učil se v Krásnohůlkách a získal nejvyšší skóre OVCE. Jsem si jistý, že rychle najdou společnou řeč."

„Tohle je školní ples, neměl bys tam zvát tvé kamarádíčky", ohradil se Ron ostražitě.

„Fabien se o naši školu zajímá. Poslal mi v té věci dopis, v němž vyjádřil svou touhu k investicím. Přece si nemyslíš, že bych si to nechal ujít?"

„Harry?" Nebelvír se tázavě podíval na svého přítele.

„Ehm... Víš, Rone, čím víc sponzorů, tím líp pro nás", podrbal se Potter na krku.

„No, ale on chce, aby Hermiona ... Vždyť toho Fa-nevímjak vůbec nezná!"

„Ples je ideální příležitost, aby ho poznala." Draco se na něj podíval s politováním. „Kromě toho si myslím, že pro něho bude ideální partnerka", odvrátil se a, bez slova rozloučení s Nebelvírem, pomalu stoupal po schodech.

„Jo, dobře, dobrou noc, Rone", pohlédl Harry soucitně na svého přítele a rychle dohnal manžela.

„Opravdu si myslíš, že by se Hermiona tomu Francouzovi mohla líbit?" zeptal se, když stáli před obrazem, na kterém se had právě budil ze spánku.

Draco na něho zamyšleně hleděl. Chvíli mlčel a pak zavrtěl hlavou, jako by odháněl nežádoucí myšlenky.

„Z intelektuálního hlediska? Absolutně."

„Ale tak normálně, jako žena. Vždyť je hezká, neříkej, že sis toho nevšiml."

„Samozřejmě, že všiml." Draco prošel již otevřeným průchodem do pokojů. „Jsem estét."

„No tak o co jde?" nevzdával se Harry. „To proto, že Hermiona pochází z mudlovské rodiny? Ten chlápek má nějaké předsudky?" Opřel si ruce v bok, jako by se chystal k boji.

„Harry ...", zastavil se Malfoy a zatvářil se pobaveně. „I kdyby byla čarodějnice té nejčistší krve, tak by z toho nic nebylo, protože víš ... Fabien je gay."

ooOoo

Pokračování příště

Pozn. k překladu: _* A ty, kteří neměli žádné nepřátele, utlačovali přátelé._


	27. Kapitola 27

27. kapitola

Harry seděl za stolem a koutkem oka pozoroval studenty, kteří si sami procvičovali kouzlo _Protego_. Třetí ročníky už měly částečné znalosti a tak na ně nemusel při používání běžných štítů bedlivě dohlížet. Z pochopitelných důvodů mezi nimi nebyly děti, které by už dříve nechodily na nějaké vyučování. Tito studenti představovali svéráznou směs chovanců škol a soukromých učitelů. Rodiče se je rozhodli přihlásit na Emeraldfog z rozličných důvodů. Někteří to prostě měli blíž, a jiní - jak prohlásil Ron - následovali Harryho jméno. Právě třeťáci byli svým způsobem unikátní. Nezahrnoval je školní fond, protože rodiny mohly platit za jejich vzdělání. Nejdřív měla škola přijímat pouze prvňáky a druhý ročník vytvořit z dětí s nadprůměrnými dovednostmi, které se už od svých rodičů leccos naučily. To Malfoy navrhnul vytvoření této třídy a přesvědčil o tom i radu, která takové finanční podpoře samozřejmě rychle zatleskala.

Malfoy ...

Harry vstal a přešel k jedné ze studentek.

„Slečno Bianchi, _Protego_ není kouzlo, které vrháte tak, že namíříte hůlku na protivníka." Vzal ji za zápěstí a vedl ho, aby ve vzduchu naznačil správný pohyb. „Je to ochranné kouzlo, má vytvořit štít a zablokovat úder. Musí vás zachránit před kletbou. Když už chcete na někoho mířit, přinejmenším vrhněte kouzlo na spojence."

Černovlasá čarodějka se začervenala, mírně přikývla a nespouštěla přitom oči ze svého profesora.

„Existuje možnost doučování? Obrana proti černé magii se občas zdá opravdu složitá", zamrkala několikrát a plaše se usmála. „Jste v téhle oblasti odborník, pane profesore ...", smolně černé řasy se opět koketně zatřepotaly.

„Myslím, že stejně dobré bude procvičování s přáteli", odstoupil otráveně.

Zanedlouho tu bude pololetí a někteří studenti ještě stále brali jako věc osobní cti vlichotit se učitelům. Ron se tomu smál, považoval takové dovádění za neškodné, i když to nepochybně povznášelo jeho ego. Malfoy to kvitoval pokrčením ramen se slovy, že pro něho to není nic nového, takže vlastně není o čem mluvit. Harry tyhle věci neměl rád. Na začátku ho chichotání dívek a provázející pohledy některých chlapců, přiváděly do velkých rozpaků, později ho začaly rozčilovat. Doufal, že nakonec přestanou zbytečně marnit jeho čas, a že on sám se naučí rozlišovat, kdy má student opravdu potíže s pojetím podstaty kouzla, a kdy ho prostě jen provokuje, aby mu věnoval osobní pozornost. Zřejmě měl stále potíže teenagery prokouknout, jelikož nabyl neodbytného dojmu, že byl opět zmanipulován. A to zejména proto, že slečna Bianchi, hned po jeho návratu ke stolu, bez problému odrazila kouzlo protivníka.

Vzdychl, promnul si spánky a s úlevou přivítal konec poslední hodiny tohoto dne. Rychle se rozloučil se studenty, popřál jim hezký den a přemístil se do svých pokojů. Možnost přemisťovat s tímto způsobem byla dostupná pouze učitelům. Hermiona takhle přizpůsobila magické bariéry hned po začátku školního roku, a to z důvodu, že tak budou moci rychleji reagovat v krizových situacích. Harry přijal její opatření s nadšením – přemístění bylo uzpůsobeno tak, že do soukromých prostor se mohli přemístit pouze jejich majitelé. Dával přednost tomu, aby ho v jeho vlastní ložnici nikdo nepřekvapil. Jiná věc byla, že Malfoy, jako jeho manžel, se do jeho pokojů mohl dostat bez jakýchkoliv překážek, ale naštěstí vždy používal průchod přes obraz.

Shodil učitelské oblečení a ze skříně vytáhl dlouhý plášť v malachitové barvě, s grafitovým lemováním a lehce lesklými sponami, které pasovaly ke zbytku. Typické kouzelnické oblečení bylo mírně projmuté v pase a měkce splývalo ke kotníkům. Díky rozparkům po stranách se vrstvy tkaniny překrývaly, chránily tělo před studeným vzduchem a nebránily pohybu v případě nutnosti boje. Stejným způsobem byly šité uniformy bystrozorů a Harry opravdu oceňoval jejich výhody. Hodil letaxový prášek do krbu a brzy se ocitl v Příčné.

...

Den před Vánocemi tu panoval nepopsatelný ruch. Teplou, vlněnou čepici si narazil víc, aby pod ní ukryl slavnou jizvu, a tlačíc se davem zamířil do obchodu s magickými hračkami. Okamžitě ho obklopilo tlachání a překřikování prodejců. Rozhlížel se kolem sebe, procházel podél regálů a hledal ten správný dárek.

Nikdy dřív nebyl v kouzelnickém obchodě pro děti a brzy zjistil, že vybrat si bude těžší, než se mu zpočátku zdálo. Z polic k němu doléhalo podezřelé šeptání a chichotání. Ignoroval samoskládací kostky, minul tančící panenky a trochu vylekaným pohledem odskočil od klaunů hrajících na činely. Nikdy je neměl rád. Ty bledé tváře, ukryté za barevnými maskami, měl spojené s něčím krutým a zákeřným. Nepřirozeně zvýrazněné rysy obličeje, přehnané barvy a věčně široký, falešný úsměv. Nikdy by nic takového dítěti nekoupil.

Rychle obešel regál a ocitl se u stánku s malými, létajícími košťátky, které z proutků rozsypávaly třpytivý prach. To je možná dobré pro děvčátka, ale co by s něčím takovým dělal kluk? _Malí stratégové_ ho taky nepřesvědčili. Válka, i když v provedení malých vojáčků, kteří v olověných rukách drželi místo mečů hůlky, byla stále válka. Na konci, přímo u stěny, uviděl velký koš s barevnými míči. Usmál se a přešel k nim, chvíli stál skloněný a hledal ten nejvhodnější.

„Mohu vám s něčím pomoci, pane?"

„Hledám míč pro dítě", obrátil se na mladou čarodějku v červené sváteční uniformě.

„Chlapec nebo dívka?" usmála se dívka povzbudivě.

„Chlapec." Díval se, jak se prodavačka naklání nad koš a hledá hračku v příslušné barvě. Po chvíli se narovnala a v rukou držela míč ve třech barvách - žluté, černé a červené. Harry se široce usmál. „Ten bude ideální. Má nějaké speciální vlastnosti?"

„To jsou míče s hledáčkem", vysvětlila věcně čarodějka. „Děti mají tendenci věci ztrácet, nebo je nechávat na těch nejméně vhodných místech. Pak stačí jen použít kouzlo _Recupero_ a hůlka se sama nasměruje ke ztracené hračce."

„Na jakou vzdálenost kouzlo funguje?" Harry si v duchu představil rozlehlou zahradu Růžového domu.

„Má opravdu velký dosah. Děti si své hračky často berou sebou, když jdou se svými rodiči na návštěvu a občas na ně zapomenou, pak je to problém."

„Chápu", přikývl spokojeně. „Zabalte mi ho, prosím, do červeného papíru se zlatou stuhou."

O chvíli později k balíčku přidal ještě kouli, v nímž miniaturní kouzelník létal mezi padajícími sněhovými vločkami nad jasně osvětlenými vánočními stromky. Po vyřčení příslušného kouzla koule svítila měkkým světlem a tak byla i pěknou noční lampičkou.

Po odchodu z obchodu použil zmenšovací kouzlo a dárky vsunul do kapsy. U Madame Malkinové koupil šátek, který měnil barvu tak, aby odpovídal aktuálnímu oblečení majitele, a v knihkupectví - knihu s titulem _"Mistr úskoku - aneb tisíc a dva způsoby, jak vyhrát ve Famfrpálu"._ Spokojený právě prošel kolem výstavy nejnovějších košťat, když jeho pozornost upoutal malý obchod úplně stranou. Pomalu, jako by přemítal o správnosti svého rozhodnutí, se pohnul jeho směrem.

Uvnitř panovalo příjemné pološero. Nebyly tu žádné regály, zato na třech stěnách byly umístěny skleněné vitráže, za kterými visely na speciálních úchytech nejrůznější zbraně, jako z historických filmů. Byly tam palcáty, meče, biče, dýky, oštěpy a řemdihy, a ještě mnoho dalších, stejně smrtících ostří. Pozvolna procházel kolem nich a obdivoval jejich provedení a tvary.

„Mohu vám s něčím pomoci?" Zpoza velkého pultu vyšel maličký kouzelník, přistoupil k němu a upřel na něho pohled.

„Máte tu rapíry?" zeptal se opatrně.

„Ach, vznešená zbraň." Kouzelník měl silný, hluboký hlas, který se v žádném případě nehodil k jeho trpasličí postavě. „Samozřejmě, máme k dispozici skutečné unikáty", rychle přikývl dokonale kulatou, holou hlavou, pokynul rukou a vedl Harryho do zadní místnosti. „Chtěl byste jednoduchý, pokrytý ochrannými kouzly, nebo možná s kovanými runami?"

„Ehm ... Vlastně se v tom příliš nevyznám", řekl váhavě.

„Nevyznáte se", zalapal trpaslík po dechu a jeho tvář zkřivila znechucená grimasa. „Ignorace, absolutní ignorace. Tak proč jste se sem táhnul? Jen ztrácíte můj čas", postrkoval mladíka směrem k východu.

„Rád bych někomu dal dárek", zapřel se Harry nohama. Tak to ne, když už sem přišel, nechtěl odejít s prázdnýma rukama. Už několik dní si lámal hlavu, co Malfoyovi koupit a nic ho nenapadalo. Problém je v tom, že Draco měl úplně všechno a jeho nárokům se dalo opravdu těžko vyhovět.

„Dárek." Kouzelník ho přestal postrkovat a podezřívavě si ho prohlížel. „K čemu?"

„No ... k Vánocům."

„Rapír, to nejsou kouzelnické šaty, nelze mávnout hůlkou, aby se přizpůsobily. Ignorace, úplná ignorace, co je tohle za dobu", mumlal si pod vousy a to jedno slovo opakoval stále dokola. „Bojoval jste s tím někdy?"

„Několikrát, ale nejsem expert", pokrčil rameny.

„Tak víte o tom něco, nebo nevíte?" Zdálo se, že prodavač ztrácí trpělivost.

„To, že znám základy, neznamená, že se vyznám v typech téhle zbraně."

„Bystrozor, co?" Jeho pohled vyjadřoval pochopení a při pohledu na překvapený výraz klienta potřásl rozhořčeně hlavou. „Přicházejí sem právě takoví. Prošli základním cvičením a vyznačují se mizernými znalostmi. Alespoň máte tolik slušnosti, abyste připustil, že o tom nic nevíte. Dobře, pro koho je ten rapír?"

„Říkal jsem, je to dar", Harry už pomalu začínal pochybovat o správnosti svého rozhodnutí.

„Ignorante! Ptám se na popis! Vysoký, nízký, svalnatý, hubený?" Nízký hlas prodavače se odrazil od stěn.

„Eee ... víceméně mého vzrůstu a postavy."

„Více či méně? Je to důležité." Kouzelník kráčel podél polic a prohlížel jednotlivá ostří.

„Možná, že o palec vyšší", přiznal neochotně.

„Magie?"

„No, kouzelník, samozřejmě", přikývl dychtivě.

„Kouzelník, samozřejmě", parodoval ho prodavač. „Jistě, že není mudla! Tady má v sobě magii i ten nejobyčejnější předmět! Ptám se na úroveň síly!"

„Vysoká", tak tohle mohl klidně potvrdit.

„Tak to nejde", plešatý muž zavrtěl hlavou. „Čím silnější čaroděj, tím těžší je najít odpovídající zbraň. Musí přijít sám."

„Jak by mohl přijít sám, když mu to chci dát jako dárek? Sakra, vždyť jsem to říkal", rozzlobil se nakonec Harry.

„Ignorant! Jak jsem říkal, ignorant!" Tohle slovo bylo zřejmě trpaslíkovo nejoblíbenější. „Kouzelnická zbraň reaguje v závislosti na úrovni magie. Nemohu vám prodat nic pořádného, pokud ji nebudu znát. Dám vám slabší a k ničemu mu nebude, když si vezmete silnější, nezvládne ji, a to je celá pravda. Možná, že koupíte jen nějaký obyčejný, s běžnými ochrannými kouzly, ale to není žádný dar."

„Ne, musí být opravdu dobrý, Draco by se nespokojil jen tak s něčím", zavrtěl Nebelvír odevzdaně hlavou.

„Draco, neobvyklé ...", podíval se na něho prodavač zkoumavě. „Znám pouze jednoho kouzelníka, kterému bylo dáno tak jedinečné jméno. Jeho otec je opravdu silný mág."

„Spíše byl", zašklebil se zdráhavě Harry.

„Je nebo byl, to není důležité. Malfoy je Malfoy", usmál se, když mu mladík věnoval udivený pohled. „Ano, ano, dobře si pamatuji všechny své zákazníky. To je schopnost, kterou musí disponovat každý vlastník obchodu s osobními magickými předměty. Dobrá", kolébal se dál do hlubin obchodu. „No tak pojďte, budete tam trčet jako zkamenělý?" mávnul znovu rukou a Harry ho chtě nechtě následoval. „Tak ... Draco Malfoy, je to přítel nebo příbuzný?"

„Manžel", v duchu zaklel, když viděl překvapený výraz prodavače.

„Ááá, pan Potter", úsměv absolutně neseděl k obličeji pod lysinou. „To jste měl to říct hned. Četl jsem o tom, četl", pokýval hlavou. „Magická přísaha, sdílení moci, to mění podstatu věci. Napasujeme ji na vás a bude to perfektní", promnul si malé, baculaté ruce s krátkými buřtíkovými prsty. „Takže, chcete něco zvláštního, hmm?"

„No, to myslím ..."

„Velká moc, silná ...", mumlal si pro sebe. „Bezhůlková magie je vám známa?" zeptal se nečekaně.

„No, rozhodně." Harry se už cítil otázkami unavený.

„Pěkné, působivé", mnul si kouzelník zamyšleně bradu. „Tady, tohle je ono", mávl hůlkou a jedna skleněná tabule zmizela. Z kapsy vytáhl bílé rukavice a nasadil si je, pak rychle přistoupil k držákům a sejmul z nich jeden ze zavěšených rapírů. „Vezměte ho a mávněte s ním", obrátil se a podal mu ostří.

„Nemám rukavice", podíval se Harry bezradně na své ruce.

„Idiote." Nezdálo se, že by se ten kouzelník nějak staral o jeho slavné jméno. „Tato zbraň obsahuje opravdu silnou magii. Mohl bych si ublížit, kdybych ji vzal holýma rukama. Vypadám snad jako hrdina? Tohle jsou speciální rukavice, které mě před takovou nehodou ochrání. Vy můžete, vám se nic nestane."

Harry váhavě vzal rapír a potěžkal ho v ruce. Cítil, jak magie pomalu putuje podél jeho ruky a jako kokon obklopuje celou paži. Nebyl to nepříjemný pocit, naopak, měl pocit, jako kdyby ho něco zahalilo a současně chránilo. Rozmáchl se, ostří se svistem proťalo vzduch a zanechalo za sebou téměř neviditelnou, světelnou stopu. Nebelvír se na okamžik cítil jako ten den, kdy si kupoval svou první hůlku.

„Prvotřídní." Trpaslík si skoro radostně poskočil na místě. „Věděl jsem, že jednoho dne ten zázrak najde svého majitele."

„To ho doteď nikdo nechtěl koupit?", pohlédl Harry překvapeně na prodavače.

Zbraň byla opravdu nádherná. Jemný, proplétaný koš, pokovovaný bílým zlatem, měl perfektně symetrické oblouky, které chránily ruku před zraněním a současně bránily vyražení rapíru z ruky. Jilec byl potažený jemnou kůží, takže prsty neklouzaly, což zajišťovalo majiteli jistotu pohybu. Délka čepele přesahovala metr.

„Ale chtěli, velmi chtěli. Malér je v tom, že to ne majitel si vybírá magický rapír, ale naopak rapír si volí majitele, nebo spíš jeho magii."

„Jako hůlka?" zeptal se Harry překvapeně.

„Přesně tak! A tento je výjimečný. Vidíte ty jemné řezy na koši?" Potter zvedl ruku a pozorně si prohlédl znamení vyrytá na rámu. „To je magie run. Mocná Druidská práce. Sama o sobě je jako neverbální _Protego_. Pletený ornament koše není jen na ozdobu. Mezi jeho kovovými úponky lze uvěznit jiné ostří a snadno ho zlomit. Čepel je dlouhá, vyrobená z magické slitiny a zvládne mnoho kouzel. Může soupeře zmrazit, ochromit a dokonce i spálit, to záleží na záměru majitele. Navíc je tento rapír, na rozdíl od ostatních, lehký a jak jste si jistě všiml, snadno se s ním manipuluje. Je to zbraň skutečného mistra."

„Mistra ...", pousmál se Harry. „Takže bude perfektní."

„O tom nepochybuji, Malfoyové se v boji gentlemanů specializují už po celá staletí", přistoupil a vzal čepel z mladíkových rukou. Harry se chvíli cítil, jako kdyby ztratil něco důležitého, co bylo prodloužením jeho ruky. Tenhle rapír se opravdu zcela lišil od těch, se kterými se učil bojovat, když absolvoval bystrozorský výcvik. „Tak jak, mám ho zabalit?"

„Ano, prosím", oklepal se a schoval si ruce do kapes kabátu, jako by najednou nevěděl, co si s nimi počít. O chvíli později byl dárek zabalený a ležel na pultu před Potterem. Cena, kterou za něj musel zaplatit, se zdála horentní. Vzhledem k tomu, že většinu svých peněz vložil do školy, takový výdaj vážně narušil jeho rozpočet. Hlavou mu prolétla myšlenka, že za ty prachy by nejspíš koupil nejnovější koště. Kupodivu, nelitoval.

„Vracíte se rovnou domů?" zeptal se zaujatě trpaslík.

„Ano, rozhodně se už nikam nechystám." Byla to pravda. Všechno, co potřeboval, už měl. O dárky pro děti ze školy se postarají skřítkové, protože Hermiona a Parvati už udělaly seznam potřebných nákupů, a Ronovi slíbil večerní výpravu do Medového království.

„Dobře, můžete použít můj krb. Na tuhle věcičku zmenšovací kouzlo nefunguje." Skutečně, balíček byl dlouhý a bylo by poměrně obtížné se sním prodírat davem, posedlým předvánoční horečkou.

Harry děkovně přikývl a opět se vydal za trpaslíkem do zadní místnosti. Vsypal hrst prášku a vstoupil do zelených plamenů. Po přistání ve vlastním obývacím pokoji vrhnul na krb deaktivující kouzlo. Od tohoto okamžiku neměl žádný nepovolaný kouzelník možnost využít krb z obchodu, aby do Emeraldfogu vstoupil bez pozvání.

...

Probudilo ho šumění moře. Navzdory otevřenému oknu bylo v místnosti teplo. Někdo pravděpodobně použil ohřívací kouzlo. Vzduchem se vznášela jemná vůně soli. Harry se protáhl a pomalu otevřel oči, ale hned zamžoural před vše pohlcujícím světlem.

Přes jemně padající sníh proráželo slabé slunce, jeho světlo se od té bělosti odráželo, rozsvěcovalo ji, a vydávalo tak neskutečný jas.

Převalil se na břicho, chvíli v té pozici setrval, pak vystrčil jednu nohu z vyhřáté postele a poškrábal se na lýtku. Povzdechl si a trošku odhrnul pokrývku, přetočil se zpátky na bok a pak na záda.

Byl Štědrý den. To znamenalo, že nikdo nepracoval a všichni se připravovali na svátky.

Šťastně se zazubil, zvedl ruce před sebe a prsty mával ve vzduchu.

„Harry, někteří se tu snaží spát", dolehl k němu zpod pokrývky Malfoyův tlumený hlas.

„Dnes jsou Vánoce", zamumlal a usmál se při pohledu na to, jak se blonďák místo odpovědi zavrtal hlouběji do peřin. „Jsou tu svátky!"

„Vánoční ráno bude zítra. Spím."

„Zajímalo by mě, jestli jsou už ozdobené stromky. Skřítkové říkali, že se o všechno postarají. Hermiona byla sice trochu pobouřená, ale nakonec to vzdala. Asi ji vyděsila výška těch stromů."

Malfoy hlava se konečně vynořila z hlubin postele a mladík vrhnul ospalý pohled na Pottera.

„Máš v úmyslu být následující tři dny tak rozjařený?" Když vidět, jak Harry vesele přikyvuje, zasténal a položil se na záda. Přehodil si ruku přes hlavu a zaclonil si oči. „Vy, Nebelvíři, jste jako vánoční ponožky. Kdyby vás pověsili na krb, pravděpodobně byste se stále šťastně pohupovali a čekali na dárky. Tradičně veselí a červení."

„Zmijozelové nemají rádi Vánoce?" Harry znovu změnil polohu, obrátil se na bok a opřel si hlavu o ruku.

„Samozřejmě, že mají", nadzvedl Draco loket a odhalil jedno oko. „V aristokratických domech se tento den pořádají lovy na zajíce. Nesmí se používat kouzla, povoleny jsou pouze luky a kuše. Hlava rodiny pak předává kořist skřítkům, kteří z ní udělají paštiku podávanou na druhý svátek Vánoční. Samozřejmě to má svou symboliku. Muži tímto způsobem ukazují, že dbají o svou rodinu, a skřítkové ... skřítkové, samozřejmě, poslušně plní rozkazy."

„A co dělají ženy?" Harry mu naslouchal se zavřenýma očima.

„Dekorují dům", pousmál se Malfoy. „To je snad jediný den, kdy moje matka dělala něco jiného, než aranžování květin, i když ... asi se to příliš neliší."

„Zdobí Vánoční stromeček", zamumlal Harry zasněně.

„Ne, to je práce skřítků. Ženy rozvěšují cesmínu, která odhání nežádoucí duchy a chrání před jedy. Stoly zdobí břečťanem a rozmarýnem, to má něco společného s city. V nakonec samozřejmě jmelí. V tomto případě ženy ztrácejí veškerou svou umírněnost a zavěšují ho všude, kde je napadne. V dávných dobách, když pod ním stanuli dva nepřátelé, museli svůj boj podložit až do příštího dne. To alespoň dávalo nějaký smysl, ale teď ... škoda slov."

„Nemáš rád líbání, Draco?" naklonil se nad ním Potter s lehce provokativním úsměvem.

„Prokleju tě, jestli se přiblížíš ještě o centimetr." Malfoyova ruka se, neznámo jak, ocitla na mladíkově hrudníku a tlačila ho mírně dozadu.

„Jo, dobře, jdu si vyčistit zuby", obrátil tmavovlasý mladík oči v sloup a posadil se na posteli.

„Já první." Draco konečně odhodil přikrývky a spustil nohy z postele.

„Na to zapomeň, trvá ti to hodinu", rýpnul si Potter.

„Tak jdi do svojí koupelny", pokrčil Draco rameny a vstal.

„Vlastně ...", zalezl Harry zpátky pod přikrývku, „tu hodinku si můžu ještě pospat."

„Pottere ..."

...

Harry ležel v posteli a díval se na světlý baldachýn, který zdobil Malfoyovu ložnici. Jeho život se od posledních svátků úplně změnil. Před rokem touhle dobou si s Ronem balili věci, aby strávili Vánoce u Weasleyů, a teď ... Teď měl svou vlastní rodinu. Znělo to poněkud absurdně, ale přesto to byla pravda.

Na začátku se mu manželství s Dracem jevilo jako nepomíjející noční můra. Všechno viděl v černých barvách a zdálo se, že všechno směřuje ke katastrofě. Byl vystrašený, nedůvěřivý, proklínal svůj život a proradnou zákeřnost osudu.

Netušil, kdy se to začalo měnit a nechtěný svazek začal nabírat zdání normálnosti. Nedokázal si ten jeden, speciální moment, vybavit. Zdálo se, že to nastupovalo v etapách. Nejdřív poznal Samuela a pak uviděl Malfoye jako opatrovníka, tak zcela odlišného od toho, koho znal každý den a dlouhou dobu si tyto dvě tváře Zmijozela nedokázal spojit. Pak proběhl výslech na ministerstvu, kdy poprvé pocítil s blonďákem jakousi solidaritu a věděl, že ať se stane cokoli, musí ho chránit. A nakonec ... nakonec přišel ten rozhovor o minulosti, o Luciusovi a o válce.

Kdyby mu předtím někdo řekl, že stráví život po boku Draca, pravděpodobně by si o něm myslel, že zešílel. Samozřejmě byl tento vztah značně odlišný od toho, o čem snil jako puberťák. Když teda pomine skutečnost, že si nakonec uvědomil, že nejspíš nikdy nebude typ muže, co se vrací po práci domů a líbá svou ženu na uvítanou. Ale někde tam, na obzoru, se tyčil malý domek, dva do sebe zamilovaní muži, společné večeře, dlouhé rozhovory, péče, vřelost a vzájemné láskyplné pohledy nad připálenými tousty.

Odfrkl si a zavrtěl hlavou.

Tohle byl Malfoy, nebylo tu žádné místo pro něžné pohledy, šeptaná vyznání a snídaně do postele. Nikdy nebude držení se za ruce, objímání na pohovce a úsměvy nad příliš připečenou snídaní.

Ale přesto to bylo dobré, možná ne tak dokonalé, jak si představoval, ale dobré.

Bývaly doby, kdy si myslel, že se ke vztahu nehodí. Měl noční můry, po kterých býval nevrlý. Dosud na svých bedrech nosil své kameny vzpomínek na náhrobky padlých, a sám sobě stále pokládal otázku, zda nemohl udělat něco víc.

Když se na to díval z tohoto úhlu, nesl Draco stejnou zátěž, a jeho minulost může s jeho vlastní soutěžit o pohár nejvíce podělaného života.

Během těchto čtyři měsíců si Harry uvědomil, že jeho rozpoložení se nějakým způsobem stalo závislé na Zmijozelovi. Nejzřetelnějším ukazatelem byly jejich společné noci a třebaže to tak nevypadalo, nešlo vždycky jen o sex. Občas uvažoval na tím, jestli ho magické vazby nechrání dokonce i v době spánku. Oba dva na toto téma mlčeli, ale když ráno vstávali, oblékali se a hádali o koupelnu, Harry viděl ve Zmijozelově tváři stejnou úlevu, jakou sám uvnitř cítil. Další noc bez nočních můr. Společné spaní jim zaručovalo klidný spánek a to stačilo, aby mezi nimi zavládla nepsaná dohoda na téma sdílení postele. Nebylo důležité v čí ložnici, důležité bylo, že byli spolu.

Podíval se směrem ke koupelně. Měl Draca rád. To byla další věc, která přišla zničehonic. Mohli se hádat, provokovat, vést ostré diskuse, ale pokud chtěl být Harry upřímný sám k sobě, musel uznat, že bez ohledu na to, co se mezi nimi dřív stalo, mohl Zmijozela nazývat svým přítelem. Záleželo mu na něm, a to bylo taky dobré. Další nemožné, které se stalo možným. Co bude dál?

„Pottere!"

Zamrkal, jak byl prudce vytržený z vlastních myšlenek. Draco stál ve dveřích do koupelny, oblečený v černých kalhotách a bílé rozepnuté košili. Jeho vlasy byly čerstvě umyté a v měkkých pramenech rámovaly útlý obličej. Sakra! Lidé by neměli vypadat takhle. Měl by být vyhlášen zákon na příliš provokativní kouzelníky, díky kterým se váš mozek změní na kaši a tělo radostně pulsuje v rytmu vezmi-si-mě-teď-hned-a-ukaž-jaké-jsi-zvíře, nebo snad něco romantičtějšího? Nepodstatné. V každém případě by ten zákaz měl být napsán červeným inkoustem na lesklý bílý papír, tak hladkým jako pokožka ...

„Propána, kdy jsi vyšel?", posadil se a automaticky si upravil přikrývku.

„Jsi si jistý, že oprava tvého zraku nebyla nějaká fušeřina?" zvedl Malfoy obočí a ironicky se usmál. To by taky mělo být zakázané! „Zíral jsi na ty dveře a ani sis nevšiml, že v nich stojím."

„Přemýšlel jsem."

„Kouzlo Vánoc je mocné", odtáhl se Draco konečně od rámu dveří a pomalu přistoupil k posteli. „Vstávej", poškrábal se na hladké bradě. Určitě se před chvílí oholil. Pomalu sunul ruku po holé hrudi. Harryho oči se zaujetím sledovaly trasu, kterou se bledá ruka vydala. „Je nehumánní, abys stále polehával v posteli, když jsi mě probudil a donutil vstát."

„Vůbec jsem ti neříkal, že máš vstávat." Nepřipadá v úvahu, aby teď vstal z postele, ne v tomhle stavu. Nikdo a nic ho k tomu nepřinutí!

Teda, pokud někdo není paličák a nestrhne z něho deku ...

„Vidím, že jsi velmi intenzivně ... přemýšlel", zvedlo se Malfoyovo obočí ještě výš a úsměv se stal trochu zlomyslný. Je možné, aby byl takový úsměv sexy? Absolutně ne! To je proti přírodním zákonům! Problém je, že tyhle zákony se zřejmě netýkaly blonďáka, který stál nad ním. K Potterově zděšení představoval Zmijozel výjimku z pravidla. „Ale, Harry. Domnívám se, že právě tohle se zahrnuje do případů, o kterých se obvykle říká, že nesnesou odkladu." Nebelvír se zachvěl, když se nad ním Draco naklonil a teplou dlaň ovinul kolem jeho bolestně napjatého údu.

„Přestaň ...", zasténal, ale současně mírně zvedl boky a oddálil stehna.

„No, já nevím", sevřel Zmijozel pevněji prsty, zatímco jeho palec hladil hlavičku. „Popros." Přenesl pohled z manželovy tváře a zastavil se na cukajícím, vlhkostí se lesknoucím penisu.

„Prosím ..."

„O co ve skutečnosti prosíš, Harry?" Dlaň zrychlila, s ideální citlivostí klouzala nahoru a dolů. „Mám přestat, nebo snad pokračovat? Upřesni to", sklonil se a přejížděl jazykem podél štěrbiny na vrcholku údu.

„Sakra!" Potterova ruka zamířila do jeho vlasů a jemně je sevřela. Malfoyova ústa byla horká a vlhká. Jeho hladké rty se sevřely kolem milencova mužství a silně, téměř bolestivě, ho sály. Harry věděl, že to dlouho nevydrží. Ranní erekce měly tu zvláštnost, že začaly neznámo jak a stejně rychle skončily. Dracovy prsty si pohrávaly s jeho napjatými koulemi. Zvrátil hlavu a táhle zasténal. Vnímal, jak se jeho boky začínají nekontrolovatelně škubat. Chtěl to zastavit, oddálit chvíli, kdy se udělá mezi ty dychtivé rty, ale v tu chvíli se Malfoyův palec přitiskl k bodu těsně za varlaty a Harry cítil, že je ztracen. Sakra, bylo to ostudně rychlé.

Když otevřel oči, tak první, co uviděl, byla manželova tvář skloněná nad ním. Vítězoslavně se usmíval a v koutku jeho úst se bělala kapka spermatu. Vysunul jazyk a olízl ji, což u mladíka ležícího na polštáři vyvolalo tiché zalapání po dechu. Harry se nadzvedl a snažil se dosáhnout na zrudlé rty, ale zadržela ho Dracova dlaň, položená na jeho hrudi.

„Stále nemáš vyčištěné zuby", odstoupil a vrátil se do koupelny, odkud po chvíli uslyšel šum vody a třesknutí dvířek skříňky, ve která měl kartáčky. Harry zasténal a peprně zaklel.

...

„Cítím svátky", nadechl se Potter zhluboka a rozjařeným pohledem se rozhlédl po chodbě, ozdobené břečťanem a cesmínou. Zeleň se mísila s červenými bobulemi a krásně doplňovala světlé stěny. Zlaté stuhy všechno propojovaly v celek jako třpytivé girlandy.

„Samozřejmě, že cítíš. Skřítci si vzali jako věc cti rozestavět stromky téměř ve všech třídách a místnostech", zavrtěl Draco shovívavě hlavou.

„Tím to není, to ta atmosféra", zatočil Potter rukou kolem dokola. „Všichni jsou tak usměvaví a plní nadšení."

„Merline, tvoje oči se třpytí! Harry, jestli začneš rozdávat citrónové bonbóny, prokleju tě, přísahám."

„Nikdy jsem je neměl rád", pousmál se Harry. „Ale cenil jsem si toho, že je vždy nabízel. Bylo v tom něco hřejivého a ..."

„Vzrušující. To však nemění nic na faktu, že mohl rozdávat něco více elegantního." Malfoy přejel rukou po zábradlí, jako by kontroloval prach a zřejmě to skutečně dělal, protože krátce nato zvedl ruku a zkontrolovat její stav, pravděpodobně uspokojený. „Taková čokoláda s pomerančem, nebo lanýže."

„Lanýže?"

„V pistácií, nebo s ořechy", Malfoyův pohled se stal lehce zasněný.

„Mohli byste být zticha? Někteří tady jsou hladoví", zastavil je Ronův hlas a tak počkali, až se k nim připojí.

„Weasley, ty máš pořád hlad", podíval se Draco na zrzka s posměchem.

„Dobrá výživa je základ, kromě toho hodně trénuju." Mladík měl zřejmě příliš dobrou náladu, než aby se nechal vyprovokovat.

„Ano, skutečně, létání na koštěti je tak vyčerpávající", povzdechl si Zmijozel teatrálně.

„Kdyby zkusil několik hodin denně držet násadu mezi nohama, určitě bys sténal a kňučel, až by tě odnášeli z hřiště."

„Ujišťuji tě, že držení násady zvládám perfektně. Dalo by se říct, že jsem se vypracoval k dokonalosti." Dracova ruka odhrnula vlasy, které mu spadly do očí a zpod řas pohlédl na bleskem rudnoucího Weasleyho.

„Vážně, Malfoyi, tohle jsem vědět nechtěl a klidně bych se bez těchto informací obešel." Ron si přejel rukou přes obličej, jako by z něj chtěl něco setřít. „Harry, fakt nevím, jak to snášíš. Já bych asi začal řvát, kdybych ho měl dennodenně vedle sebe."

„Někdy mám opravdu chuť řvát", vrhnul Potter kousavý pohlede směrem k Zmijozelovi. Sakra, tyhle kecy si mohl nechat.

„Tak jako před hodinou, když ...", naklonil se Draco k Harrymu a sugestivně poklesl hlasem.

„Slyšel jsem!" Weasley zastrčil ruce do kapes. „Moje snídaně ... Mám pocit, že nic nesním. Malfoyi, vždycky jsem věděl, že jsi špatný člověk. Sakra, začínám litovat, že existuje něco takového jako představivost."

„Rone ... Opravdu bych dal přednost tomu, aby sis nic nepředstavoval", zasténal Harry a vrazil loktem do Drakova boku, když otevřel ústa. „Sklapni, cokoli chceš říct, sklapni."

„Harry, snad nechceš, abych ...", Malfoy se zastavil v půlce věty, když se najednou v chodbě vedoucí do místnosti učitelů objevilo jasné světlo. Všichni tři zastavili a překvapeně zírali na podivný jev. V Ronově ruce se automaticky objevila hůlka a Harry rychle následoval jeho příkladu. Světlo na několik vteřin formovalo, a pak se směrem k nim pohnul rys, zářící vnitřním světlem.

„Patron?" pohlédl na ně Weasley, jasně hledal vysvětlení.

„Kvůli čemu by někdo přivolával Patrona?" napjal se Harry a podvědomě čekal na první náraz chladu. „A čí to sakra je?"

„Victorie ...", Dracova tvář byla křídově bílá a Harry měl pocit, jako kdyby ho někdo silně udeřil do břicha a vyrazil poslední výdech z jeho hrudi. „Něco se stalo ...", zašeptal a hned spěchal do nejbližší třídy, ve které byl krb.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	28. Kapitola 28

28. kapitola

Když Malfoy prudce rozrazil dveře do třídy přeměňování, málem mu Harry přistál na zádech. Ron stál šokovaně uprostřed chodby a přemýšlel, co přesně se právě stalo. Rachot převráceného křesla v něm probudil instinkty bystrozora. Ať se děje cokoli, jeho přítel je v tom zřejmě zapojený a on ho v tom nemohl nechat samotného.

Vpadl do místnosti ve chvíli, kdy Zmijozel odblokoval krb a rozrušeně do něho vhodil letaxový prášek.

„Růžový dům", vyštěkl a byl pryč.

Harry nečekal. Z misky stojící na římse si nabral plnou hrst a za chvilku zmizel taky. Weasley si ztěžka povzdechl, přeskočil povalené křeslo, které mu leželo v cestě, a dopadl do krbu.

„Růžový dům", pronesl heslo, které uslyšel a po chvíli ucítil známý pocit trhnutí, kdy se v šíleném tempu přemisťoval mezi krby.

...

Dům byl pokrytý ochranami, velmi složitými ochranami. To byla první myšlenka, která ho napadla, když konečně přistál na místě. Ale to v tuhle chvíli nebylo nejdůležitější. Nemusel se nikoho ptát, aby poznal, že magické bariéry jsou právě zuřivě atakovány. Cítil, jak se nadouvají jako příliš nafouknutý balónek. Další vrstvy mizely a stačil by jeden dostatečně silný útok, aby se zhroutily.

Ron se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Hned vedle pohovky ležela žena vypadající na padesát let, jejímiž rameny teď Malfoy třásl a něco hystericky křičel. Harry stál uprostřed místnosti a s hůlkou v ruce se snažil zastavit vlny nátlaku a přidával další pečetě. Některé z nich, které se spolu naučili během bystrozorského tréninku, rozpoznával.

Zuřivý hukot ho přinutil, že sebou instinktivně cukl. Někdo tam venku byl hodně odhodlaný proniknout dovnitř. Ron nechal svou mysl zklidnit a propojil ji s magií, která chránila dům. Byl bystrozorem pět let, pamatoval si to, nejednou to tak dělal. Bylo to jako dýchání, jednoduché a známé. Stačilo se jen otevřít energii, která ho obklopovala a dovolit jí dotknout se ho. Čekal.

Někdo zvenčí se snažil rozlomit pečeti, což znamenalo, že sebou měli odeklínače. Na malý okamžik dokonce ucítil jeho magii a otřásl se, když si uvědomil, komu patří. Chlupy na těle se mu zježily, jako kdyby ho někdo polil studenou vodou. Avery, zatracený Smrtijed, který jim tolik let unikal mezi prsty. Weasley vědět, že tam jsou i další, ale neměl čas o tom přemýšlet, protože další pečeť povolila a ozářila místnost. Zbývaly ještě tři, které držely útočníky mimo dům. Na okamžik zajiskřily a Ron se svistem vtáhl vzduch nosem. Nebyly to obvyklé ochranné bariéry. Byla to opravdu složitá magie, podobná těm, které chránily Bradavice a Emeraldfog, založená na oběti a ... na krvi. Krvi dobrovolně darované, krvi Malfoyů. To právě jejich magický podpis byl vetkán do pečetí. Merline, co se to tu děje?

„Harry!" zařval. „Neudržíš to! Cokoli chceš udělat, musíš si pospíšit!" Věděl, že jeho přítel se v tuhle chvíli nesoustředí na posilování ochran, ale snaží se vytvořit nové. Tímto způsobem jen rychle oslabí vlastní magii, vyčerpá se. Nastavování bariér bylo velmi náročné na energii. Navíc se bariéry, které již existovaly, snažily posílit magií muže, který stál uprostřed místnosti. Otevřel se jim a ony toho dychtivě využívaly. Pohlédl na ženu v bezvědomí, se kterou Malfoy stále ještě cloumal. Určitě se snažila o totéž, co Harry. Musela být opravdu silná, když při téhle intenzitě útoku tři pečetě stále držely. Ani se nepokoušet odhadnout, kolik jich bylo na začátku.

„Hledej Samuela!" Harry udělal další pečeť a umístil ji tam, kde ochrana naposledy povolila.

Samuela? Kdo je Samuel? Koutkem oka zahlédl, jak se Zmijozel konečně odtáhl od čarodějky a vyrazil k nějakým dveřím a křičel to jméno.

„Udrž to!" Ron se během svého pohybu podíval na Pottera a vběhl do dalších dveří.

Samuel ... Kde se ten chlap skrýval a proč jim nepomáhal? Byl zraněný? Nebo se možná jako zbabělec někam schoval a veškerou práci nechal na ostatní? Merline, koho a kde měl hledat?

Dostal se do nějaké místnosti a zoufale se po ní rozhlížel. Bariéry sebou opět křečovitě zaškubaly, téměř cítit jejich tlak. Ten pocit nenáviděl. Jako zvíře chycené v kleci, jejíž tyče se ohýbají dovnitř. Měl chuť utéct, než ho rozdrtí.

„Samueli?" Otevřel dveře skříně a téměř je vytrhnul z pantů. Nic. Sady ložního prádla a dámské šaty, které visely na ramínkách. Zaklel a pokračoval dál, cestou rozhrnoval závěsy a nahlížel za sedačky. „Same? Ozvi se!" Vešel do haly a rozhlédl se dokola.

„Našel jsi ho?" Blonďák ho v běhu minul. Jeho tvář vypadala, jako by ji někdo úplně zbavil krve. Vlasy byly rozevláté a jeho rty křídově bílé. V očích se mísila panika s extrémním zděšením. Weasley ho už viděl v různých situacích, ale nikdy tak úplně obnaženého, bez masky. Podivným způsobem ho to naplnilo hrůzou.

„Ne."

„Běžím do zahrady." Zmijozel se opřel o zeď, když domem otřásl další třesk porušené pečeti.

„Kurva, Malfoyi, musíme si to srát pryč! Nevíme, kolik jich je!" popadl ho Ron za kabát, jak se ho snažil zastavit.

„Bez něj se odsud nehnu!" vykřikl Draco, vyškubnul se mu, až Weasley zaslechl zvuk praskajícího materiálu.

„Je to Avery!"

Weasley by přísahal, že Malfoy zbledl ještě víc. Otočil se, něco nesrozumitelného zasténal a vyběhl z chodby dveřmi do zahrady. Kurva práce! Zabije je oba hned, jak se konečně dozví, o co tu jde! Do čeho se to Harry namočil tentokrát?!

Ramenem se udeřil o zárubeň, když se bariéry křečovitě prohnuly a exploze magie proběhla domem. Kurva! Takové štíty se používaly na obrovských hradech, nepoužívají se pro běžné domy. Tady se energie prostě neměla kam rozplynout a drtila všeho, co jí stálo v cestě. Znovu zaklel, když byla druhá ze tří pečetí zlomena. „Prosím, Harry, vydrž ještě chvíli ..."

Otevřel další dveře. Komora na košťata. Jako přes mlhu zaznamenal, že jedno z nich patří dítěti. Velký Merline! Studený pot mu stekl dolů po zádech.

„Same!" Sám už pomalu začínal propadat hysterii. Pokud byl Samuel dítě, zcela to měnilo charakter věci. Museli ho hned najít! Proběhl chodbou a vpadl do další místnosti. Ano, ta určitě patřila malému chlapci. Na zemi ležel převrácený talíř se sendviči a vylité mléko na stole skapávalo na nadýchanými koberec. U zdi někdo rozházel hračky. V rohu místnosti byla pravděpodobně koupelna. Strčil do dveří a s lomozem do ní vběhl. „Same?" Rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Prázdná. Otočil se, s cílem ji opustit, když koutkem oka zaregistroval nějaký pohyb. Zpoza koše na prádlo vyčuhovala dětská botička. Couvnul, popadl madlo koše a převrátil ho na podlahu.

Vyděšený malý chlapec si stiskl pěstičku do pusy a snažil se zadržet vzlyky. Jeho oči byly otevřené dokořán a se strachem zíral na Rona. Drobné tělo se vmáčklo více do rohu, zády přitisknuté k vaně.

„Ty jsi Samuel, že?" Wealsey věděl, že na uklidňování dítěte nemá čas. Před padnutím ochranných bariér je už chránila jen jedna pečeť a několik dalších, které Harry ve spěchu přidal, ale pomineme-li hrdinství Zlatého chlapce, budování ochranných bariér nikdy nebylo jeho silnou stránkou. „Musíš jít se mnou." Sklonil se nad Samem a natáhl ruku. Mrňous nic neřekl, pouze v panice zavrtěl hlavou a schoulil se ještě víc. „Jsem přítel ..." na chvíli se zarazil. Merline, chlapec byl jistě Malfoy, ale jaké vazby ho s Dracem pojily? „Harryho?" zariskoval. Ano! To bylo ono! Samuel se na něj stále díval podezíravě, ale trochu se uvolnil. „Harry je v obývacím pokoji, snaží se zastavit ... zlé lidi. Slíbil jsem mu, že tě najdu a přivedu."

„Tatínek?" zakníkal tiše blonďáček, když vyndal pěstičku z úst. „Zase mě odvedou?"

„Tatínek?" Ve Weasleyho hlavě něco secvaklo. „Draco tě všude hledá a má velkou starost. Nikdo tě neodvede, slibuju." Opatrně, aby chlapce nevyplašil, ho chytil v podpaží a zvedl ho do náručí. Magie ochran ho drtila. Cítil, jak se prohýbají v konečném boji. S úlevou si povzdechl, když malé ruce ovinuly jeho krk.

Jen pár vteřin mu trvalo dorazit do obývacího pokoje, kde Harry stále bojoval s bariérami. Výraz neuvěřitelné úlevy, který se objevil na jeho tváři, mu řekl, jak moc pro něho to dítě znamená.

„Padáme odsud", sebral prášek z krbu a podíval se na svého přítele.

„Tatínek!" trhnul sebou chlapec v jeho náručí.

„Kde je Draco?" Harryho tvář byla červená námahou a zpocené prameny vlasů se mu lepily na čelo.

„V zahradě. Harry, zatraceně, za chvíli to padne, zdrháme!" Ron k sobě silněji přitisknul vzpírajícího se chlapce.

„Táta! Chci k tátovi! Harry, řekni mu to!" Drobné pěstičky udeřily do jeho ramen.

„Same, půjdeš s Ronem, vezme tě k strýčkovi Severusovi." Potter ostře pohlédl na Weasleyho.

„Harry ..."

„Jdi už, sakra, nenechám ho tady samotného!" Potter se k němu obrátil zády, když poslední pečeť zazářila jako ohňostroj. Ron zaklel, skočil do krb křičícím chlapcem zmizel v zelených plamenech.

...

Prázdná třída vypadala přesně jako před pár minutami, když sem s Malfoyem a Harrym přišli. Weasley se podíval na plačící dítě a spolkl další nadávku. Kurva! Nechal tam svého nejlepšího přítele!

„Táta! Vezmi mě zpátky!" Zalapal po dechu, když malá botička přišla do styku s kolenem v překvapivě silném kopnutí. Sakra, úplně zapomněl, že drží v náručí Malfoye. Mladý nebo starý, pořád to byl potomek Zmijozelů a nejjasněji si to uvědomoval právě teď, když dělal modřiny na jeho těle. Snape! Harry říkal, aby vzal dítě k Snapovi.

„Ticho, prcku. Jdeme za ... strýčkem Severusem." Neohrabaně ho pohladil světlých vlasech a přemístil se s ním přímo před komnaty Mistra lektvarů. „Snape!" vykřikl tak nahlas, až sebou Sam trhnul a přestal se vzpouzet. „Otevři! Uděláš nejlíp, když tam budeš, nebo ..." Obraz se tiše přesunul a v otvoru se objevil vztekem bledý obličej Mistra lektvarů.

„Weasley, co ...", zarazil se a v úžasu zíral na chlapce, který k němu automaticky vztáhl ruce. „Samuel?" Instinktivně převzal dítě, které se mu okamžitě ovinulo kolem krku. „Co se děje?!" Obrátil pozornost na Rona a přitom jemně poklepával Sama po zádech. Tentokrát v jeho očích nebyl hněv, ale strach. Vystrašený Snape? Merline, za jiných okolností by si Weasley tenhle okamžik dlouho a nadšeně užíval. Bohužel, v tuhle chvíli mu do smíchu nebylo. „Kde je Draco?"

„Avery", tohle jediné slovo stačilo, aby Snape pochopil vážnost situace. „Vracím se tam", otočil se Ron na místě, ve snaze přemístit se zpět do třídy přeměňování.

„Můj krb", ustoupil Snape stranou a bez dalších otázek ho vpustil. „To bude rychlejší." Nebelvír děkovně kývnul hlavou. Godriku, svět se obrátil hlavou dolů.

...

Harry byl vyčerpaný. Udržování ochran se ukázalo obtížnější, než si myslel. Navíc v něm staré bariéry našly dokonalý zdroj síly a magii z něho vysávaly jako upír. Povzdechl si, když byla prolomena poslední pečeť, protože cítil, jak se k němu síla vrací. Pomalu se vsakovala a jemně lechtala citlivou pokožku. Pocit to byl opravdu příjemný, ale neměl čas se tím zabývat, protože ochrany se najednou divoce zavlnily a Harry vnímal, jak se pomalu, téměř láskyplně, sesouvají podél stěn. Milimetr po milimetru, dolů, až k samotné podlaze. Dům byl otevřený.

Při zvuku přemístění instinktivně uskočil, překulil se za pohovku a přitiskl se k ní zády.

„Hledejte chlapce!" Avery. Ten hlas by poznal kdekoli. Nenáviděl ho ze všech svých sil. To kvůli němu zemřeli Colin a Hannah.

„Co s Dracem?" zeptal se někdo, koho Potter nedokázal identifikovat.

„Zabít."

„Ale jeho ..."

„Rozkazy mě nezajímají! Je to zrádce! Nanejvýš můžeme tvrdit, že jsme jednali v sebeobraně", zasmál se hlasitě Smrtijed a pak se rozhlédl kolem. „Pottere", zabroukal téměř laskavě. „Vím, že jsi tady. Přede mnou se neschováš, Zlatý chlapče." Hlasitě vtáhnul vzduch nosem. „Cítím tvůj pach, strach voní velmi specificky. Věděl jsi o tom, ty malý idiote? _Confringo!"_

Křeslo stojící napravo od Harryho se roztříštilo, třísky se rozletěly kolem a pořezaly mladíkovu tvář. Harry sykl a instinktivně se přesunul na stranu. To byla chyba. Jeho pohyb odhalil úkryt a jen díky reflexům unikl dalšímu výbuchu, když sedačka, za kterou se schovával, vyletěla do vzduchu. Se znepokojením pohlédl na Victorii, která stále ležela u stěny.

„Ach, konečně se vidíme", usmál se Avery zlomyslně. Harryho napadlo, že muž vypadá mnohem starší než na jeho čtyřicetdva let. Jeho vlasy byly špinavé a mastné. Dlouho nestříhané, padaly v hrubých slepencích na jeho zjizvenou tvář. _„Confringo!"_

„_Ascendio!"_ Hůlka Smrtijeda zamířila nahoru a kouzlo udeřilo do stropu. Harry se přitiskl ke zdi, když se kusy omítky sesypaly na zem a vytvořily mračna dýmu a prachu.

„_Expelliarmus!"_ zakřičel, ale Avery se stihnul ochránit štítem. Odněkud ze strany k němu dolehl křik a zbledl, když si uvědomil, že Draco bojuje s neznámým. S jedním? Merline, v to doufal.

„_Expulso!"_

„_Protego!" _Jak dlouho se dokáže bránit? Cítil, jak jeho svaly pulzují tupou bolestí. Po boji s bariérami byl unavený nejen magicky, ale i fyzicky. „_Incarcerous!"_ Avery se obratně převalil po podlaze, aby unikl svazovací kletbě.

„Jak nevinné, pane Pottere. To je to, co vás učili v bystrozorské školičce? _Crucio!"_

„_Protego Horriblis!" _Harry cítil, jak ho obklopuje známá magie a blokuje jedno z nejsilnějších mučících kouzel. Draco ... Díky Merlinovi, nic mu není.

„Malfoyi, to je nepěkné, zasahovat do souboje." Avery se schoval za knihovnu a sáhl do kapsy. Místností se rozlehl třesk přemístění a další tři útočníci se objevili ve středu místnosti.

„_Ohromit!"_ Kletba zasáhla prvního z nich a omráčila ho tak, že s žuchnutím padl na nedaleký stolek, který se pod jeho váhou rozlomil.

„Kde je ten spratek?!" Jeden z nich vrhnul _Incnedio_ na Draca, ale ten odskočil a rychle uhasil hořící rukáv.

„Je pozdě, nedostanete ho." Harry se schoval za krbovou římsou a odtamtud vrhal další kletby.

„Harry?" Dracův hlas byl plný obav.

„Ron ho odvedl." Neměl čas na vysvětlování, protože další prokletí prosvištělo těsně kolem jeho hlavy a osmahlo mu několik pramenů.

„Kurva!" Avery zřejmě zuřil. „Vyřiďte je!" Harry se přikrčil a těsně přilnul ke stěně. Teď už si nikdo nehrál s nižšími kouzly. Kolem byly slyšet jen skutečně temné kletby.

„_Doloris!"_

„_Fulguris!"_

„_Acies Solismus!" _Harry zaslechl slabý sten, jak Draca zasáhlo magické ostří. Rozzlobený naklonil hlavu a podíval se na viníka.

„_Avada Kedavra!" _Muž se zhroutil a přimáčkl svého společníka. Necítil výčitky svědomí.

„_Everte Statum" _Harry cítil, jak bylo jeho tělo vymrštěno a bolestivě narazilo do zdí. Chvíli omámeně mrkal a snažil se odehnat bodavou bolest v týlu.

„_Avada Kedavra!"_ Zelený paprsek vypálil znamení těsně nad jeho hlavou, právě když se zhroutil na podlahu. To ho probralo.

"_Aresto Momentum! Relashio!" _Muž stojící před Averym zavyl bolestí a plameny pohltily jeho tělo. Harry si oddechl úlevou, když před sebou uviděl siluetu přítele.

„Není ti nic?" hulákal Ron, jak se snažil překřičet jekot hořícího kouzelníka. Stále nespouštěl oči z Averyho, který se stále schovával za regálem a udržoval kolem sebe silný štít.

„Ne, jsem celý. Draco! Jdi se podívat, co je s Dracem, toho nechej mě." Zlatý chlapec mávl rukou směrem k chodbě.

Weasley něco neochotně zamumlal a začal bokem couvat směrem ke dveřím, za nimiž se zřejmě schovával Malfoy. Téměř došek ke zdi, aniž by spustil oči z nepřítele, když k němu dolehl Malfoyův hlas.

„Jsem v pořádku, Avery je můj."

Ron si odevzdaně povzdechl. Byli stejní, Draco i Harry. Oba chtěli chytit Smrtijeda a nezáleželo na tom, jak moc jsou zranění. Blonďák se právě vysunul zpoza dveřního rámu, z jeho ruky hojně kapala krev, ale stále v ní pevně svíral svou hůlku.

„Zrádce!" Avery vrhnul kletbu směrem k Zmijozelovi, ale Ron ji zablokoval _Protego._ Když uviděl Malfoyův pohled, jen pokrčil rameny. Nemusel vrhat útočné kletby na nepřítele, ale to neznamená, že tu bude nečinně stát.

„Samuel?"

„Se Snapem", zamumlal na Dracovu otázku.

„Dobře", přikývl mladík a postoupil směrem k Smrtijedovi tím, že překročil spálené tělo jednoho z útočníků. Z druhé strany se blížil Harry. Oba vypadali jako dva dravci, kteří si právě vyhlédli tu samou oběť. Zdá se, že muž došel ke stejnému závěru, protože bariéra, která ho chránila, na zlomek vteřiny klesla, když se rozhodl přemístit pryč.

„_Sectumsempra!"_ Dva výkřiky se slily v jeden, a kletby vypálené ze dvou hůlek se sloučily a udeřily do Averyho těsně před pokusem o přemístění. Síla, s níž tělo udeřilo o regál, rozlomila police a knihy se rozsypaly kolem. Ron skočil k Harrymu, aby ho zachytil v momentě, kdy se zapotácel.

Pomalu zamířili k ležícímu. Weasley si prohlédl muže u zdi. Měl zlomený vaz. Druhý s největší pravděpodobností podlehl Avadě. Třetí ... Z ostatků se šířil zápach spáleniny. Zastavil se nad Averym a s pískotem vtáhl vzduch.

„Kurva", nic jiného ho napadlo. Dobře věděl, jak funguje kletba, kterou byl útočník zasažený, ale to, co leželo na podlaze a na červeno barvilo bílé listy knih, už nebylo člověkem. Byla to flákota ... čehosi. Spojené kletby ho rozervaly na cáry a vyvržené vnitřnosti, takže Ron musel odvrátit hlavu, aby se nepozvracel. Útok divé zvěře by byl méně brutální než to, co měl právě před očima. Merline, ochraňuj ty, kteří se někdy postaví do cesty spolu-kouzlícím mágům. Naposledy shlédl na ležící ostatky, které ještě před chvílí byly jedním z nejnebezpečnějších zločinců, roky hledaných ministerstvem.

„Sakra!" Draco kopnul do končetiny, která mu ležela u nohou. „Ten zkurvysyn už nám nic neřekne."

„Patřilo mu to." Harryho oči byly chladné a bez soucitu. „Kurevsky mu to patřilo."

„Zasloužil mnohem víc", přikývl Draco. „Ale teď nezjistíme, kdo naplánoval útok."

„Zjistíme to, dříve nebo později, ale zjistíme to. V tuhle chvíli je Sam ve škole a je tam v bezpečí. Vracíme se."

...

„Bystrozorové už o útoku vědí." Ron vešel do místnosti a opatrně se rozhlédl. Ať je to, jak chce, ale přebývání ve Snapeových komnatách pro něho nebylo samozřejmostí.

„Cos jim řekl?" Harry se zašklebil, když polkl posilující lektvar. Jeho tvář protínala tenká jizva, která by měla brzy zmizet. Když se vrátili, Snape se bez zbytečných otázek postaral o jejich rány. Působil přitom dojmem, jakoby mu fakt, že musel místo boje zůstat se Samuelem, přinášel podivné rozčarování.

„Nic, poslal jsem anonymní sovu v oznámením", pokrčil Weasley rameny. „Nevěděl jsem, co všechno jste ochotni jim říct." Posadil se do křesla a přísně se podíval na svého přítele. „Kdo je to?"

„Kdo?" vydechl Harry a okamžitě se naježil.

„Nehraj hloupého, ptám se na Samuela. Je to Malfoy, že?"

„To je těžké popřít."

„Harry, nevím, co se děje, ale jsme přátelé. Myslel jsem, že mi věříš", zavrtěl se Ron nervózně.

„Nemůžu ...", Harry si promnul spánky. Cítil pulzující bolest v zadní části hlavy, která neměla nic společného s nárazem. Přísaha složená Dracovi, přestože neměla s magií nic společného, byla zavazující.

„K čertu, kámo ..."

„Složil přísahu mlčení." Neznámo kdy se Malfoy objevil v místnosti a teď stál opřený o zeď. Na Poterrův tázavý pohled se lehce usmál. „Spí, Severus mu dal lektvar na sladké sny."

„Sakra", prohrábl si Ron rukou vlasy, takže červená čupřina teď trčela do všech stran.

„Zbavuji ho přísahy."

„Co?" vzhlédl překvapeně Harry. „To nemůžeš, stále jsou ..."

„Ne", otřel si Draco tvář ovázanou rukou. „Byl jsem idiot." Weasley na něho vyvalil oči. Malfoy, který se přiznává, že je blbec, to je něco úplně nového. Ne, že by to sám nevěděl, ale když to říká Fretka, je to úplně jiný příběh. „Měl jsem ho sem přesunout hned, jak se Lucius probudil."

„Myslíš si, že s tím má něco společného?"

„Nikdo jiný to nevěděl. Kromě toho, zamysli se ... Avery? Po tolika letech se náhle objeví na prahu? To není náhoda. Lucius ... Měl bych mu oplatit návštěvu."

„Proč by tvůj fotřík chtěl zaútočit na někoho ze své rodiny?" Ron se opřel lokty o kolena a naklonil se dopředu. „To nedává smysl."

„Samuel je jeho syn."

„Kur ... Co? Máš bratra?" Weasley na něho překvapeně zíral a pak se podíval na Harryho, jako by chtěl potvrzení.

„Nelegitimního", přikývl Draco.

„Do prdele", Ron si promnul rukama obličej a pak se opřel o židli. „Teď už chápu."

„Ale já ne", odfrkl si Harry a naštvaně sebou trhnul. „Nechápu, jak může někdo chtít zabít vlastní dítě, bez ohledu na to, jestli je manželské, nelegitimní nebo adoptované."

„Malfoy pochází z čistokrevné rodiny. Není to tak jednoduché, Harry. Existuje nepsané pravidlo, že můžeš podvádět, ale nesmíš při tom být chycen. To je pak hanba nejen pro toho, kdo spáchal nevěru, ale i pro jeho manželku", pokračoval Weasley a vrhnul neklidný pohled na Zmijozela. „Nejvíc poškozená je žena. Kouzelníci se domnívají, že pokud muž hledá uspokojení mimo domov, znamená to, že jeho žena nevyhovuje požadavkům."

„To jsou kecy." Harry něco podobného slyšel už od Draca, ale potvrzení z Ronových úst tomu dávalo zcela jiný rozměr.

„Pomysli na Narcissu. Je krásná, pokládaná za jednu z nejžádanějších čistokrevných. Každá čarodějka žárlí na její krásu a bohatství. Pokud by vyšlo najevo, že její manžel hledal potěšení v náručí milenky, byla by její pozice ohrožena. Všechny rodiny, které na ni se závistí hleděly, by toho využily. Každopádně, chlap by na tom nebyl o moc líp, ale pokud jde o Luciuse ...", zaváhal a zmlknul.

„Hůř už o něm nikdo smýšlet nebude, nedělej si násilí, všichni to dobře víme. Nicméně, Lucius si stále nade všechno cení svého jména a dokonce, i kdyby hnil v Azkabanu, nedopustil by, aby byla jeho manželská nevěra zveřejněna." Malfoy sklouzl po zdi a sedl si na zem. Ron zvedl hlavu a upřeně ho pozoroval. Tento den byl rozhodně plný překvapení, a to bylo teprve poledne.

„Co teď? Kam ho schováš?" Harry přešel k Dracovi a se starostlivým výrazem se posadil vedle něho. Weasley je ostražitě sledoval a hryzal se přitom do rtu.

„Nikam. Pamatuješ? Tady je to bezpečné." Cokoli měl Zmijozel na mysli, Harry souhlasně kývnul hlavou.

„Budeš mu muset říct ..."

„Já vím", povzdechl si Draco, opřel si hlavu o zeď a zavřel oči. „Promluvím si s ním, až se probudí. Nemůžu ho schovávat v pokoji, ale taky už nikdy nedovolím, aby bydlel někde daleko, je to nebezpečné."

„Co Narcissa?" Harryho ruka spočinula na Malfoyově lýtku a po chvilce se začala pohybovat sem a tam v pomalém, uvolněném tempu. Ron zjistil, že přítel to dělá úplně nevědomě, jako by se chtěl ujistit, zda muži sedícímu vedle něj skutečně nic není.

„Pokud se Luciusovi podařilo naplánovat útok, musel se nějak kontaktovat se starými přáteli", podíval se významně na Nebelvíra.

„Myslíš, že to udělal prostřednictvím tvé matky?" přimhouřil Harry nevěřícně oči.

„Leží v nemocnici, nemůže se spojit s nikým, kromě rodiny. Severus měl problémy, aby získal povolení k návštěvě. Dosáhl toho jen díky svým známostem a reputaci. Jediným vysvětlením je, že Narcissa už o všem ví a pomohla mu", zasmál se hořce. „Jistě ho teď za jeho čin nenávidí, ale jemu už je stejně všechno jedno, vždyť už s ní žít nebude. Je chytrý, dobře věděl, že neodmítne. Ona by jako první vrhla Avadu na důkaz nevěry svého manžela."

„Chápeš, že je to nenormální?" Potterova ruka nakonec skončila na Dracově koleni.

„Ne, prostě jen malfoyovské", protočil očima blonďák a sáhnul do Harryho vlasů, aby je prohrábl prsty. „Měl by ses vykoupat, máš na sobě omítku, vypadáš jako bys zešedivěl. Nemyslel jsem, že o mě budeš mít až takovou starost. To je od tebe opravdu sladké."

„Vidím, že už jsi zase sám sebou", pleskl ho Harry po rameni a zeširoka se usmál.

„Celou dobu jsem to byl já", odfrkl si. „Zachránil jsem tvůj pohledný zadek před _Cruciatem_, můžeš mi říkat _můj hrdino_."

„Samozřejmě, Draco. Připomeň mi to, až budu řádně sťatý", zvedl Harry pohled ke stropu.

„V takovém případě bych tě přinutil k jiným věcem." Draco vsunul ruku pod jeho bradu, zvedl ji a sledoval červenání na tváři. „Máš štěstí, že ti nezůstane jizva. I když ve skutečnosti bych měl litovat. Byli bychom jako krasavec a netvor, a všichni by vzdychali závistí nad mou krásou a vznešeností."

„Ehm ...", zvedl se Ron ze židle a vyrazil k nim. „Já jsem pořád tady."

„Víme, Weasley. Je těžké tě přehlédnout, zvlášť když tvoje vlasy mohou jasem směle konkurovat pochodni." Draco také vstal, oprášil svůj plášť a udělal grimasu nad jeho katastrofálním stavem.

„Chtěl jsem se jen připomenout. Ještě chvíli a začali byste se líbat. Moje oči už pro dnešní den vyčerpaly limit ohavností. Ještě jedna taková věc a mohl bych se navždy uzavřít do sebe", povzdechl si teatrálně Ron. „Fajn, jdu k sobě, musím se převléknout a něco sníst. Neměl jsem dnes snídani", vyrazil ke dveřím a protřepával si cestou vlasy.

„Počkej ..." Zastavil se a tázavě hleděl na Malfoye, který se k němu blížil s nečitelným výrazem ve tváři.

„Děkuji ...", natáhl ruku směrem k němu, „Rone."

„Vždy k službám ...", na aristokrata měl Draco opravdu silný stisk, „Draco." Povzdechl si a rozzlobeně se podíval na Harryho, který stále seděl na podlaze. „No, co tak ceníš zuby ... Kruci, teda já mám hlad", zasténal a rychle zmizel za dveřmi.

„Přivedl jsi ho do rozpaků."

Malfoy potřásl soucitně hlavou, když viděl Potterovu rozesmátou tvář. „Opravdu se culíš jako idiot. Dej si pozor, nebo ti to zůstane a obrázek Zlatého chlapce bude, místo krášlení deníčků náctiletých čarodějek, viset u Svatého Munga, na oddělení magické plastické chirurgie."

„Jako reklama?" Harry vstal a zamířil k východu.

„Jako varování, nefandi si", obrátil Draco oči v sloup.

„Jasně, jak jsem mohl být tak naivní." Zastavil se vedle něho a zvážněl. „Chceš, abych zůstal s tebou?"

„Ne", také z Malfoyových očí zmizely veselé záblesky. „Raději bych se s tím vypořádal sám."

„Pochopí to, je to chytrý kluk."

„Vím, že má skvělou povahu. I když je to divné, vzhledem k tomu, čí krev proudí v jeho žilách", pousmál se Draco.

„Myslím …", zastavil se Harry s rukou na klice, „že za to, co je v něm nejlepší, vděčí svému bratrovi", zašeptal a tiše za sebou zavřel dveře.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	29. Kapitola 29

29. kapitola

Draco seděl vedle postele, držel Samuelovu malou ruku a konečky prstů opatrně hladil jeho hebkou, měkkou kůži. Chlapec spal už čtyři hodiny a kdykoli se mohl probudit, a muž se stále ještě nevypořádal s honem myšlenek, které se mu řítily hlavou.

Nejdůležitější je, že Sam je v bezpečí. Tady na hradě mu nic nehrozí. Emeraldfog byl chráněný mocnou magií, jeho ochrany bylo téměř nemožné prorazit. Ano, Růžový dům byl také zajištěn silnou magií, ale její účinky byly omezené velikostí objektu. Když on, Severus a Victoria umisťovali ochrany, mohli si dovolit nastavit pouze šest pečetí, jinak by se překrývaly a vzájemně zrušily. Hrad obklopovaly desítky ochranných bariér, propojené prvotními vazbami, které pocházely z Magie země, což znamenalo, že byly přidávány postupně, společně s budováním každé jednotlivé části stavby. Navíc byly posílené krví všech nastupujících generací. Tohle si nemohl dovolit. Koupil už postavený dům a něco takového vůbec nepřicházelo v úvahu.

Magie krve byla spojená s temnou magií, takže byla zakázaná. Ale ochranných kouzel se to netýkalo. Dobrovolně darovaná krev znamenala oběť, která dárce nezabíjela, pouze posilovala kouzlo a vplétala kouzelníkův magický podpis. V tomto čase chránila hrad magie starověkého rodu Brumbálů, která přijala i Pottera. Zjistili to ve chvíli, kdy se změnil rodinný erb. Na jeho a Grangerové naléhání, přidal Harry ještě před začátkem školního roku svou vlastní oběť. Jako jediný žijící majitel dokázal, aby byly vazby obnoveny a posíleny. Nebyl vetřelec, dům ho přijal bez námitek, a jeho podpis přirozeně probleskoval mezi ostatními.

Draco si ten den dobře pamatoval. Poprvé mohl na vlastní oči vidět důmyslnou síť vibrujících a vířících pavoučích vláken, které obepínaly budovu a zahradu. Bylo to opravdu krásné. Každá nitka zářila svou vlastní jedinečnou barvou. Vinuly a složitě proplétaly s dalšími vlákny, jako osnova v dokonale utkaném gobelínu. Zdálo se, že magie žije svým vlastním životem, její vazby – mezi sebou šeptaly, komunikovaly a vzájemně se svými pestrými prsty dotýkaly, kontrolovaly a zkoumaly. Grangerová to nazvala Magická polární záře a Draco musel uznat, že to perfektně vystihlo pohled, který měli před očima.

Někdo kdysi řekl, že magie žije a Malfoy si byl poprvé jistý, že v tom bylo mnoho pravdy. To, co se pohybovalo kolem hradu, nebylo mrtvé. Vířilo to, dotýkalo se a ovíjelo stěny, hradby a střechy. Nahlíželo do oken a opatrně, téměř s láskou hladilo skleněné tabule. Ochranná magie byla jako matka, která chce za každou cenu ochránit své dítě. Můžete se pokusit ji prolomit, ale ona bude bojovat do poslední barevné nitky, sama si lízat své rány, a odmrští a zmrzačí každého, kdo by chtěl vniknout a zranit to, co jí bylo dáno do péče. Draco měl podezření, že v současné době je Emeraldfog jedním z nejbezpečnějších míst na zemi. Brumbálův rod byl extrémně silný, a Harry Potter za ním v ničem nezaostával, možná ho dokonce převyšoval. Pokud Voldemort tolik let nemohl dobýt Bradavice, co teprve by se dalo říct o tomto místě? Kdepak, jak Narcissa, tak ani Lucius, by nic nedokázali, i kdyby shromáždili armádu a vyrazili s černomagickou písní na rtech, zpívanou za doprovodu bubnů potažených lidskou kůží.

Přesto Draco nehodlal nečinně čekat. Přišel čas, aby byl Samuel představen světu. Je velmi snadné odstranit něco, o čem nikdo neví. Mnohem těžší však je, bez povšimnutí se zbavit něčeho, co je všeobecné známé, a navíc vyvolá senzaci – protože příchod nového člena rodiny Malfoyů něco takového vyvolá, tím si byl naprosto jistý. Narcissa si dvakrát rozmyslí, než na to dítě vztáhne ruku. Z pochopitelných důvodů by byla první podezřelou, a to si nemůže dovolit. Musel v to věřit.

Emeraldfog byl obrovský. Růžový dům, v porovnání s ním, svou velikostí připomínal jídelní sál. Sam tu bude šťastný. Zahrady byly krásné a rozlehlé, pláže - čisté a divoké, a moře pokoušelo svou písní. Tam žil jenom s Victorií, čas od času si hrál s nějakým dítětem ze vzdáleného sousedství. Tady jich určitě pozná mnohem více a možná, i přes svůj věk, naváže nová přátelství. Ale co je nejdůležitější, konečně budou spolu a Sam už se na něho nikdy nebude dívat tím smutným modrým pohledem, až bude Draco odcházet.

Byla ještě jedna věc, kterou bude Malfoy muset konečně udělat. Když ho bral z dětského domova, vyplnil potřebné papíry, které mu udělily status opatrovníka. Magie v nich poznala bratry, ale i když v ministerských dokumentech stálo u Samuelova jména příjmení Malfoy, tak v dokumentech, které měl u sebe Draco, stále figurovalo jméno Grand. Nyní ho, jako hlava rodiny, bude moci nejen oficiálně uznat, ale také mu zajistit zápis do poslední vůle. Narcissa nebude moci nic udělat. Byl dědicem, a když bylo jasné, že jeho otce čeká osud věčného vězně, získal nárok na všechen rodový majetek. Pokud by se mu cokoli stalo, bude mít Sam budoucnost zaručenou, a až jednou opustí Emeraldfog, bude už dospělý, plně vyškolený kouzelník, který se dokáže ubránit.

Jemně se pousmál. Navzdory útoku a navzdory strachu, všechno do sebe začínalo pomalu zapadat. Nejhorší věcí, která ho čekala, byl rozhovor s chlapcem. Nemohl déle předstírat, že je jeho otec. To nepřicházelo v úvahu, pokud chtěli světu oznámit jeho existenci. Doufal, že to Sam pochopí. Byl inteligentní a milující dítě. Možná, že mu způsobí bolest, ale pravda je vždy lepší, než život ve lži. To, že mu dosud nic neřekl, vycházelo z jeho vlastního strachu. Sakra, bude to těžké. Slova mohou ublížit, a bohužel, tentokrát se tomu nevyhne.

Zhluboka se nadechl. Musí se sebrat. Nebyl sám, měl Severuse a Harryho. Pokud se chlapec bude cítit ukřivděný, oni mu to vysvětlí, oni …

Oni.

Už ne jen jeho kmotr, ale i jeho manžel. Kdy na něj vlastně začal myslet jako na někoho, kdo je neoddělitelně spojený s jeho životem?

V den svatby.

Ano, v jistém smyslu. Když složili přísahu, byl zdrcený. Věděl, co to znamená a jaké to ponese důsledky. Potter mohl být hezký, mohl být bohatý, ale to neznamenalo, že musí být také tím, kdo mu bude oporou po zbytek jeho dní. Navíc se nenáviděli, a to pro šťastné svazky opravdu není příznivé.

Bylo to divné.

Už první noc žárlil. On, který ten pocit opravdu neznal, alespoň pokud šlo o milence. Ale když se prokázal podvod Weasleyové, cítil, že by jí mohl ublížil. Opravdu jí chtěl ublížit, dosáhnout, aby ji to bolelo. Sáhla na něco, co patřilo jemu, odvážila se toho dotknout a nezáleželo na tom, že ještě o pár hodin dřív proklínal celý svět a v duchu na Pottera vrhal všechny dostupné kletby. Byl Malfoy, on mohl.

Byl Malfoy a nenáviděl Harryho Pottera ..., protože byl Malfoy.

Ale je to opravdu tak?

Být Malfoy je opravdu těžké. Od dětství mu byla vštěpována pravidla. To se smí, a tohle ne. Takto jednají aristokraté, a tamto je naprosto nevhodné. S tímto člověkem by se měl přátelit a směrem k tamtomu se ani podívat. Známky musí být vždy na nejvyšší úrovni. Nikdo se nemůže rovnat Malfoyům, a rozhodně ne nějaký mudlovský šmejd ...

Draco si povzdechl. Kvůli Grangerové měl doma vždycky problémy. Jeho otec ho nikdy nenechal na pochybách, co si myslí o tom, že se jeho syn v učení nevyrovná takovému odpadu, jako ta nikomu známá čarodějka mudlovského původu.

Kvůli tomu ji tak moc nenáviděl? Možná proto jí ubližoval a podrážel nohy na každém kroku, s cílem snížit její hodnotu?

Přátelit se s Malfoyem je čest.

Od chvíle, kdy Draco přišel do školy, tak každý, koho obdařil svou pozorností, tím byl opravdu potěšený.

Potter ne.

Když Voldemort poprvé padl, jeho otec se ho zřekl a prohlásil, že byl pod vlivem Imperia. Samozřejmě tomu nikdo nevěřil, ale také to nikdo nahlas nepopřel. Harry Potter byl ukazatelem pravdy. Pokud jste přítel Zlatého chlapce, znamená to, že jste na straně světla a nikdo o tom nemůže mít žádné pochybnosti.

Ale co když Zlatý chlapec vůbec nechce být tvůj přítel?

Co když si vyberete šmejdku a nuzáka?

Tehdy poprvé byla pošlapána Dracova hrdost a automaticky byl nucen k nenávisti a rivalitě.

Nemohl jinak. Co si pamatoval, vždy ho učili, aby nesklonil hlavu. Být hrdý, arogantní, a útočit vždy první.

Když rodiče své dítě příliš rozmazlují a foukají na každou bolístku, vyroste z něho slaboch.

Když ho bijí a ponižují, vychovají z něho ustrašeného, uzavřeného člověka nebo rebela, který si své utrpení vylévá na ostatních.

Když vychováváme dítě bez projevu citů, krmíme ho pravidly a odměňujeme za pohrdání ostatními ... získáme Malfoye.

Tak nenáviděl Vyvoleného. Poprvé, navzdory svému otci, který to přátelství požadoval. Harry Potter představoval ta správná záda v jeho politické kariéře a záruku spravedlnosti. Lucius ale na jedno zapomněl. Naučil svého syna, že Malfoyové neodpouští.

A Draco neodpustil.

Soupeření bral jako věc cti. Mohl bojovat, mohl ponižovat, mohl metat urážky, zranit jeho přátele. Udělal by cokoliv, jen aby Zlatého chlapce pokořil. Byl slepý k argumentům, byl Zmijozel a jeho kolej v něm všechny ty pocity jen umocňovala.

Ale také byl pozorovatel.

S každým dalším uplynulým rokem se svým rodičům vzdaloval. Kritizovaný za známky, za chování, za spontánnost, že nedokázal navázat kontakt s Vyvoleným, pomalu se od rodiny odsouval.

Ale stále ji respektoval. To měl naučené jako Desatero.

Do jisté doby.

Draco se nebál smrti, nebál se zabíjet. Ale pokud měl něco takového udělat, musel mít cíl. Cíl, který bude v souladu s tím, v co věřil, a soupeř si to musel zasloužit. Jenom jednou ...

Potřásl hlavou, aby tu myšlenku odehnal.

To, co dělal Voldemort, bylo špatné. Jaké je v tom zadostiučinění, jaká čest v mučení toho, kdo se nemůže bránit? Bylo to čisté zlo, zvrhlost. Bylo to choré.

Proto nedokázal zabít Brumbála.

Když stál proti člověku, kterého považoval za mocného, který mu nikdy nic neudělal, jehož jediným hříchem byla ochota chránit školu, nedokázal vrhnout Avadu. Byl veden k hrdosti a cti, a tohle určitě nebylo čestné. Pochopil, že to _on_ si zvolí. Byl to jeho život. Ne Luciusův, ne Narcissy, ne Voldemortův. Pouze jeho vlastní. Stál na vrcholu věže a poprvé plakal. Ne ze strachu z tohoto, koho měl zabít. Loučil se s tím, co bylo dosud jeho rodina. Sváděl vnitřní boj za svou vlastní budoucnost, a bylo to děsivé. Mohl ztratit jméno, ale nemohl ztratit čest.

Harry Potter.

Chlapec, který porazil Voldemorta. Nemusel ho mít rád, ale nedokázal ignorovat obdiv, který se v něm probouzel.

Harry Potter.

Mladý muž, pro kterého porušil svá pravidla. Muž, kterého - jak tvrdil Severus - zachránil, a spolu s ním celý svět. Tenkrát o tom pochyboval, ale přesto Snapa následoval a udělal, co mu bylo řečeno. Nicméně magické pouto potvrdilo slova a víru Mistra lektvarů. Ukázalo, že ani Brumbál nepředvídal všechno. Byl příliš velkorysý, nebral na vědomí, že Zlatý chlapec může mít jakoukoliv temnou stránku. Snape byl Smrtijed. On to věděl. Vyvolený zabil ... a to zničilo vše, v co ředitel věřil. Není důležité, že byla válka, není důležité, že to udělal na obranu toho, koho miloval. Smrt je smrt. Vražda byla slabost, trhlina ve zdi Potterovy svatosti, ale byl to Draco, kdo na sebe převzal následky. Harry měl vůči němu životní dluh a ani o tom nevěděl. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že se to nesměl dovědět. Zmijozel radši ani nepřemýšlel nad tím, jestli by ho Potter nenáviděl, odvrhnul, začal jím pohrdat, nebo by prostě jen při pohledu na něj cítil odpor. Možná to tenkrát nebylo tak důležité, ale teď ...

Čtyři měsíce strávené se Zlatým chlapcem způsobily, že se jeho svět obrátil vzhůru nohama. Harry ... dokonce mu říkal jménem. Smál se s ním, hádal a provozoval sex. Bojoval po jeho boku. Harry Samuela okamžitě přijal, nezradil ho a bez váhání se vrhnul na chlapcovu záchranu. Potter zůstal a chránil ho až do samého konce. Měl příležitost k útěku, když Weasley zachránil dítě, ale zůstal. Dokonale slyšel jeho hlas ... _Nenechám ho tu samotného -_ riskoval svůj život, aby ho ochránil. Mohl přece využít příležitosti. Nechat ho tam, umýt si ruce a být konečně volný. Proč to neudělal? Byla to ta slavná Nebelvírská loajalita? Nebo možná něco jiného. To Malfoy nevěděl, ale ať to bylo cokoliv, udělal by to samé. O tom neměl žádné pochybnosti.

Harry Potter byl jeho osud. Uvědomil si to, když ho zachránil na ministerstvu, a pochopení se proměnilo v jistotou, když společně vrhli _Sectumsempra_.

S osudem se nedá bojovat. Každopádně ... ani nechtěl ...

Mezi tím vším bylo ještě něco jiného, něco, co nedokázal zachytit. Jako by příliš prudce vztáhl ruku směrem k pírku vznášejícímu se v povětří, a které spolu s poryvem vzduchu, místo aby spočinulo mezi prsty, uniklo a odlétlo stranou. Nakonec ho chytí. Jedinou otázkou je kdy, a co to vlastně bude. Možná ... možná to bude ...

Zavřel oči a zaťal pěsti ...

„Bolí to." Tiché kňučení ho vytrhlo z myšlení. Prudce se obrátil a pohlédl se na dítě ležící v posteli.

„Omlouvám se, Same", uvolnil polekaně stisk, ve kterém držel chlapcovu ruku. Ponořil se do vlastních myšlenek a úplně zapomněl.

„Kde jsme?" Mrňous se posadil a s obavou se opatrně rozhlédl kolem.

„V pokoji strýčka Severuse", usmál se vřele Draco a pohladil rozcuchané vlasy dítěte.

„Opravdu? V jeho domě?" Samuel mírně vytřeštil oči.

„Ne, v Harryho a mojí škole." Předklonil se, přitáhl si svého bratra na klín a přikryl ho dekou. Chlapec se pohodlně uvelebil, zabořil svou světlou hlavičku do úžlabiny jeho krku. „Od teď tady budeš bydlet, co ty na to?"

„S tebou a Harrym?" Malý zvedl hlavu tak prudce, že se málem udeřil o Dracovu bradu.

„Se mnou, Harrym, strýčkem Severusem, a s mnoha dalšími učiteli a dětmi."

„Opravdu? Tak úplně vážně a navždycky?" Chlapcova brada se mírně třásla.

„Opravdu, a na tak dlouho, jak budeš chtít", pokýval souhlasně hlavou.

Čekal divokou explozi radosti, výkřik plný nadšení. Ztuhl, když uviděl Samovy skelné oči. Dítě se rozplakalo a zoufale zabořilo prstíky do jeho oblečení.

„Hej, Same ... Tobě se ten nápad nelíbí?" Zmateně hladil záda dítěte, která se otřásala pláčem. Místo odpovědi cítil, jak se chlapcova hlava pohybuje ze strany na stranu v záporném gestu. „Jestli ne ... tak něco vymyslíme, neplač", vykoktal ztraceně, odpovědí mu bylo ještě intenzivnější vrtění hlavou.

„Asi jsem nepřišel v ten správný čas." Vzhlédl a spatřil stranou stojícího Pottera, který váhavě přešlapoval z nohy na nohu. Nevěděl, jestli může zůstat, nebo má jít.

„On nechce ..." mávl bezmocně rukou, jako by slovy nemohl vyjádřit své pocity. Harry to vzal jako povolení zůstat.

„Slyšel jsem." Přitáhl si židli a posadil hned vedle nich. „Samueli. Zlí lidé, kteří napadli váš dům, jsou pryč a nikdy se nevrátí. Draco se rozhodl, že ty a Victorie budete bydlet s ním, aby vás už nikdo neohrozil. Tady budeš v bezpečí. Draco se obává, že pláčeš, protože s ním nechceš bydlet."

„A ... Ale to není pravda", zvedl chlapec hlavu a kalnýma očima se podíval na blonďáka, který ho objímal. „Chci ... chci ... tady bydlet."

„Tak proč pláčeš, Same?" Malfoy neustále hladil záda dítěte.

„Draco, mně se zdá, že je vystrašený. Zaútočili na jejich dům. Victorie mu pravděpodobně přikázala, aby se schoval. Ochrany šílely pod náporem kouzel, a navíc ho odtamtud vzal někdo, koho vůbec neznal. Zatím mu nikdo nevysvětlil, o co jde." Harry vytáhl z kapsy lektvar, který mu Snape preventivně dal. „Vypij to, Samueli, budeš se cítit lépe." Usadil se zpátky na své místo a vážně se podíval na Draca. „Kolik se mu toho chystáš říct?"

„Většinu."

„Dobře, myslím, že tohle je ta správná chvíle." Harry si prsty promnul bradu. „Vyspal se a teď je určitě klidnější."

„Ano ...", odkašlal si a podíval se na Samuela. „Hmm ... Ty víš, že jsi pro mě nejdůležitější, že jo?" Chlapec se usmál v odpověď. Slzy už vyschly, nebo se prostě vsákly do Malfoyova pláště, a pouze zarudlé oči vypovídaly, že chlapec byl ještě před chvílí v slzách. Severusův lektvar fungoval, jako obvykle, perfektně. „Musíš uvěřit, že bych tě nikdy nikomu nedal. Jsme rodina a vždycky budeme spolu."

„Harry je taky rodina." Samuel, opřený o jeho hruď, si pohrával s přezkami na jeho šatech.

„To je pravda, Harry je rodina a taky udělá všechno, aby tě ochránil." Potter byl překvapený, když slyšel jeho pevný hlas. Nebylo v něm žádné zaváhání, spíš jen klidné přijetí a něco jako pýcha.

„Opravdu tě milujeme, Same", pousmál se mile Nebelvír.

„A když někoho miluješ, měl bys k němu být upřímný a nic před ním neskrývat, je to tak?" Draco pevněji objal chlapce a zabořil obličej do jeho vlasů. „Já jsem tvůj bratr, ne otec, Samueli."

Na okamžik se rozhostilo naprosté ticho. Draco setrval ve své pozici a se strachem očekával reakci dítěte. Harry zatnul pěsti, kousl se do rtu a oba dva nervózně sledoval. S obavou hleděl na tuhá záda dítě, které se ani nepohnulo, jako by na něho někdo vrhnul _Petrificus_.

„Lžeš."

„Je to pravda, Same," vzhlédl Draco, když zaslechl popření. „Z různých důvodů se o tebe otec nemohl postarat, a proto jsi se dostal do sirotčince. Když jsem se o tom dozvěděl, našel jsem tě."

„Lžeš!" Chlapec ho odstrčil a odtáhnul se.

„Jsem tvůj bratr, ale ..."

„Lžeš! Lžeš! Lžeš!" Drobná ústa se chvěla a sevřená pěstička zasáhla muže do hrudi.

„Same, Draco říká pravdu. Přece víš, že tě moc miluje a nikdy ..."

„Oba lžete!" Chlapec začal křičet, stále rychleji a rychleji bil svého bratra pěstmi. „Je to lež! Všechno je to lež! Proč mi lžete?"

„Samueli. Já vím, že je to těžké, ale musíš pochopit, že není důležité, kým pro tebe Draco je. Otec nebo bratr, miluje tě stejně." Harry se jemně dotkl chlapcova ramene, ale ten se prudce odtáhl.

„Nesahej na mě! Všichni jste zlí! Chci za Victorií. Victorie! Chci Victorii ..." rozléhaly se místností stále hlasitější výkřiky. Dítě se nakonec vymanilo z pevného bratrova objetí a schoulilo se na posteli. Jeho tělem otřásalo nárazové chvění. „Victorie!"

Dveře vedoucí do Snapovy ložnice se rozlétly.

„Co se tady děje?" Severus dovnitř vpadl jako bouře, za ním opatrně vklouzla Victorie. Žena byla ještě trochu bledá, ale po pádu ochran se její magie začala pravděpodobně stabilizovat.

„Vicky!" Samuel vyskočil z postele, jako střela proběhl kolem Mistra lektvarů a vrhl do náruče chůvy. „Vez ... Vezmi mě pryč. Chci se ... vrátit domů." Dítě lkalo s tváří zabořenou v jejím břiše a slzami zmáčel látku jejích šatů.

„Same, drahoušku, co se stalo?" objala chlapce a pohladila ho po zacuchaných, světlých vlasech.

„Oni lžou, všichni, vezmi mě, pro ... prosím."

„Sluníčko, nemůžeme se do toho domu vrátit. Tady je bezpečně, musíme tu zůstat." Dřepla se, položila ruce na uplakaný obličej a palci stírala slzy.

„Já s nimi nezůstanu," vrtěl hystericky hlavou. „Nechci, on není můj táta!"

„Och ... Jsem si jistá, že ti Draco všechno vysvětlil. Stále jste rodina. Měl bys být šťastný, že máš tak skvělého bratra."

„Nechci bratra! Chci tátu!" naříkal Samuel stále hlasitěji.

„Draco, myslím, že bys je měl vzít do ... Doufám, že jsi už vymyslel, kde budou bydlet?" pohlédl Snape na svého bezradně sedícího kmotřence.

„Ano ..." Malfoy ztěžka vstal z postele. Jeho světlá pleť teď byla křídově bílá, a v roztrhaných, popálených šatech, v žádném případě nepřipomínal toho elegantního, sebevědomého aristokrata, kterým byl vždy. „Myslím ... Myslím, že v mých pokojích ..." odmlčel se a podíval se tázavě na Harryho.

„Samozřejmě." Potter vstal také a rukou si prohrábl vlasy. „Tvoje pokoje budou perfektní. Oznámím skřítkům, aby tam přenesli jejich věci."

„Samozřejmě, než si pro sebe vybereš vhodné prostory, můžeš ..." začal Snape.

„Do mojí ložnice se bez problémů vejde druhá skříň i komoda," pohlédl na něho ostře Harry. „Děkujeme za péči."

„Draco?" obrátil Severus tázavý pohled na kmotřence.

„Myslím, že to takhle bude v pořádku," povzdechl si Malfoy a vyrazil ke dveřím. „Victorie, vezmi Sama a následujte mne."

...

Draco seděl na pohovce a nevidoucím pohledem zíral do prázdna. V ruce svíral sklenici whisky.

„Neměl jsem mu to říkat".

Harry, který stál u okna, sebou trhnul a obrátil oči na blonďáka. Už dvě hodiny tu Malfoy bez jediného slova seděl a vyprazdňoval karafu, která stála před ním. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby upadl do transu a zamkl se ve svém vlastním světě. Harrymu si oddechl úlevou, když konečně uslyšel jeho hlas.

„Neměl jsi mu nikdy lhát," povzdechl si, přešel k němu a odsunul alkohol, aby se mohl usadit na nízké lavici proti Zmijozelovi.

„Teď už je pozdě. Nenávidí mě." Draco zvedl sklenici a vyprázdnil ji jedním douškem.

„To není pravda," vzal mu z ruky sklenici, protože se obával, že by ji svým stiskem rozdrtil.

„Byl jsi tam, slyšel jsi to," podíval se na něho vztekle. „Řekl, že už mě nechce nikdy vidět a pak se zamkl v ložnici."

„Podívej … je to dítě. Teď je vystrašený a zmatený. Neví, co říká."

„Nevěří mi. Už nikdy na mě nepromluví. Ztratil jsem ho, Pottere!" rozhněvaně přimhouřil oči. „Posral jsem to a ztratil jsem ho!"

„Blbost." Harry se naklonil, položil mu ruce na ramena a pevně je sevřel prsty. „Dej mu čas. Uvědom si, co prožil. Nejdřív ho odvrhli rodiče a pak se ho zbavili prarodiče. Víc než rok žil jako sirotek v útulku. Vzal jsi ho odtamtud a zajistil mu čtyři roky štěstí. On se prostě bojí. Je vyděšený, že to znovu ztratí."

„Nikdy bych ho tam nenechal! Nemůže si myslet ..."

„Ale myslí." Harry sklonil hlavu na svou hruď a přemýšlel, co říct. Nakonec klesl na kolena, klekl si na zem před Malfoye a položil dlaně na jeho stehna. „Miluje tě. Jsi nejlepší bratr, jakého by mohl mít. Pro nás všechny to byl únavný den, tak si uvědom, jak ty události zasáhly jeho. Nejdřív útok a pak se dozvěděl, že nejsi jeho otec. Určitě je ztracený. Jediné, co ho v tuhle chvíli ovládá, je hněv. Cítí se podvedený, zraněný. Dej mu pár hodin klidu. Zítra jsou Vánoce, strávíte nějaký čas spolu, vychladne a vrátí se k tobě zpátky. Jsi jediný, koho má a dobře to ví. Snad sis nemyslel, že to přijme s klidem."

„Jak to víš? Jak si, sakra, můžeš být tak jistý? Být zatracený Chlapec, který přežil, tě nedělá vševědoucím!" hleděl na něho Draco zlostně.

„Ne, nedělá," povzdechl si Harry, odvrátil hlavu a zadíval se na vzor potahu kanape. „Ale přesto mu rozumím. Taky mi lhali. Chtěli mě chránit a zatajili mi pravdu. Kvůli tomu zemřel Sirius. Chtěl jsem všechno zničit, pomstít se. Cítil jsem vztek a nenávist. Ten, komu jsem věřil, mě oklamal a já jsem mu nedokázal odpustit."

„A co? Přešlo tě to? Zjistil jsi, že když jsi Vyvolený, musíš mu odpustit?" zaryl si Malfoy.

„Ne, prostě jsem si pochopil, že je jedinou oporou v mém životě. Nemusel jsem souhlasit s jeho metodami, ale uvědomil jsem si, že s ním nemůžu bojovat, protože pak bych ztratil všechno, v co věřím. Miloval jsem ho."

„Byl to zatracený manipulátor, že jo?"

„Byl," souhlasil Harry. Vstal, přinesl druhou sklenici a pak obě naplnil. „A teď se napij a dej se dohromady. Teda, nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že to řeknu, ale seber se, Malfoyi. Jsi Zmijozel, tak se nechovej, jako by se Kouzelný klobouk zmýlil." Podal mu sklenici a zvedl ruku na přípitek. „Na cynismus a aristokratické kretény."

„Jsi šílený," pozvedl Draco sklenici a napil se. „Měli bys se modlit, abych byl takový jako dnes. Copak to není to, o co všem jde? Láska, pochopení, právo na zhroucení, odhalení svých slabin."

„Samozřejmě," přikývl Harry a pomalu upíjel drink. „Jenom aby sis na to nezvyknul."

„Miluješ moji rafinovanost. Právě jsem to pochopil."

„Ne, jen nemám rád chlápky, co se dojímají sami nad sebou, navíc ještě pod vlivem alkoholu," pokrčil rameny Harry.

„Sám jsi mi nalil," zvedl Malfoy sklenici a pozoroval, jak se jantarová tekutina třpytí v broušeném skle.

„Pochopil jsem, že hůř už nebude. Kromě toho ... když už jsi se na dobro nastěhoval do mých pokojů, dospěl jsem k závěru, že nemám právo ti odpírat záplavy smutku," usmál se uličnicky.

„Dokonalé načasování," odfrkl si Draco, dopil whisky a mrštil sklenicí do v krbu, čímž ji roztříštil na malé kousky.

„To je moje oblíbená souprava."

„Nějak to přežiješ. A teď mě omluv," vstal a začal si rozepínat šaty. „Mám chuť jít do _naší _zkurvené koupelny, nechat _naše_ zkurvené zrcadlo, aby se vzrušilo nad mým tělem, pak si dám zkurvenou sprchu a lehnu si do _naší_ zkurvené postele." Každé slovo bylo doprovázeno odhozením další části oděvu.

„A co pak?" Harry zvedl z podlahy Malfoyovy kalhoty a hodil je na opěradlo křesla.

„Pak ... Pak dopiju tu láhev a zapomenu ... do zítřka." Draco se vrátil ke stolu, vzal karafu a potom vešel do koupelny a hlasitě zabouchl dveře.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	30. Kapitola 30

30. kapitola

Vánoční ráno Harryho přivítalo hojně padajícím sněhem a veselým pokřikem houfu dětí, který pronikal oknem. Když vstal, Draco už v pokoji nebyl. Velká skříň a další komoda mu rázem připomněly včerejší den. Zavrtěl hlavou, protože ho napadlo, jestli nezaspal, ale hodinky ukazovaly sedm-třicet a do slavnostní snídaně zbývalo ještě půl hodiny času. Zřejmě jen na svátky mohli studenti bez přinucení vstát tak brzy. Aby si rozbalili dárky.

„No vážně, život s vámi někdy připomíná ponurou existenci na palubě zoufalců," zrcadlo bylo toho dne velmi mrzuté. „I Krvavý Baron by byl lepší společník než vy dva."

„Ty znáš Zmijozelského ducha?" Harry se podíval na svůj odraz. Dopínal si košili a mírně se zašklebil při pohledu na svůj nepříliš nadšený obličej.

„Nebuď zvědavý." Zrcadlo zřejmě o své minulosti nerado mluvilo. Harry chvíli uvažoval nad tím, jestli kdysi viselo v Bradavicích, nebo zda šlo o něco úplně jiného. „Musím se přiznat, že od té doby, co jsi se stal ředitelem, se tvůj vkus nepochybně zlepšil. Dokonce jsem v pokušení říci, že v těch šatech vypadáš zatraceně sexy, i když si stále myslím, že nejlepší je to bez zbytečných hadříků."

„Jo, díky." Harry si narovnal svinutý rukáv nového slavnostního oblečení. Hábit byl sytě černý, ale jeho vysoký límec, rukávy a dolní lem, byly zdobené výšivkou vínové barvy, proložené lesklou, grafitovou nití. V pase byl zúžený, směrem dolů se rozšiřoval do mírného zvonu a sahal až ke kotníkům. Ve všední dny dával přednost víc mudlovskému stylu, ale příležitostně si oblékal i kouzelnické oblečení a musel uznat, že se v něm cítí opravdu dobře. Bylo-li, samozřejmě, dobře zvolené. „Veselé Vánoce."

„To budou, domluvil jsem si prima pokec se zrcadlem profesora Ceroo. Máme, abych tak řekl, podobný vkus. Má opravdu okouzlujícího a velmi pohledného majitele, ačkoli … ten koňský zadek trochu kazí efekt. Mimochodem, věděl jsi, že kentaurův falus může dosáhnout ..."

„Nechci to vědět!" Ze zrcadla na Harryho hleděly šokované, široce otevřené zelené oči. „Ušetři mě podrobností!"

„Tak to není," odfrklo uraženě zrcadlo. „Jen jsem chtěl udržet konverzaci."

„A já jsem právě na odchodu." Potter otevřel dveře do koupelny, ale jedna myšlenka ho zarazila na místě. „Ty můžeš opustit tohle místo?"

„Snad sis nemyslel, že tady celý den přemítám nad vzorem kachliček?"

„Stejně jako postavy na obrazech?"

„Je to trochu složitější a vysvětlování by zabralo spoustu času. Pro zjednodušení bys měl vědět, že ve tvém světě jsem byl. Nikdy jsi neslyšel o druhé straně zrcadla?"

„Snad jen v nějakých hororech," pokrčil Harry rameny.

„Tolik let v kouzelnickém světě, a stále úplný ignorant." Skleněná tabulka se nad neznalostí majitele jemně zčeřila rozčilením a Harry instinktivně ustoupil. „Bez obav, neukážu ti budoucnost, minulost, ani cokoli jiného, kromě tvého ctěného odrazu," přiznal neochotně. „Na to jsem příliš mladý. Kromě toho, taková zábava vede k šílenství, a já mám rád svou jasnou mysl."

„Zrcadlo z Erisedu?"

„Co myslíš? Po celé generace přebývalo v rodině bláznů, posedlých touhou po vědění."

„Hmm ... takže můžeš komunikovat s ostatními zrcadly ..." zadíval se Harry zvědavě na skleněnou tabulku.

„Ani na to nemysli," zasyčelo zrcadlo. „Nemůžu ti říct nic o tom, co se děje jinde, prakticky ti nemůžu říct vůbec nic."

„Prakticky jsi mi řekl o kentaurovi."

„O kentaurech, Pottere! Ne o tom konkrétním, to je rozdíl. Kouzelníci se z nás už věky snaží udělat špehy, ale tak to nefunguje. Na každý subjekt je uložen slib věčného mlčení, máme svůj vlastní svět. Kdybych měl ústa a nalil bys do nich lahvičku Veritaséra, stejně bys nic nezískal, nanejvýš bych se rozsypal na tisíc kousků. Víš, co by se stalo, kdyby zrcadla mohla přenášet informace? Zavládl by chaos, na světě by nebylo žádné tajemství! Zrcadla jsou všude. V obytných místnostech, výklencích, okna odrážejí tvou postavu, váže ji i voda. Skleněné tabule ani nejsou zapotřebí."

„To je děsivé," otřásl se Harry při té myšlence.

„Přesně tak. Teď jdi, nebo se opozdíš na snídani," proneslo a zmlklo.

Po tomhle prohlášení si Potter přísahal, že se do magie zrcadel nikdy míchat nebude. V tomto ohledu hodlal, pro dobro věci, zůstat věčným ignorantem. Jenom doufal, že nepropadne paranoidnímu ohlížení se za sebe.

Vešel do obývacího pokoje a podíval se na krb. Pohupovaly se na něm ponožky nacpané dárečky a na římse ležel jeden, zabalený v červeném papíru. Povzdechl si a vyšel na chodbu. Vážně poslední věcí, na kterou měl pomyšlení, byly dárky. Po chvilkovém váhání se postavil před obraz draka a požádal o rozhovor s Victorií. Nechtěl vejít bez pozvání. Žena vyšla ven a na dotaz týkající se Samuela zamítavě zavrtěla hlavou.

„Stále je uražený a skoro nemluví. Vůbec se nepohnul z postele, ani si nerozbalil dárky."

„Neptal se na Draca?"

„Ne, celou dobu mlčí." Ve tváři měla smutný, deprimovaný výraz.

„Kdy ho můžu navštívit?" zeptal se opatrně.

„Myslím, že bychom mu měli dát trochu času. Snad odpoledne? To dítě bylo už příliš mnohokrát zraněno, doufám, že se neuzavře do sebe. Je to takový živý chlapec."

„Chápu, přijdu později." Rozloučil se se ženou a pomalu se vlekl do jídelny.

...

„Nenávidí mě." Draco opětovně zakroužil kabinetem Mistra lektvarů. „Úplně mě zavrhnul."

„To není pravda." Severus seděl v křesle a už několik minut znepokojeně sledoval svého kmotřence. „Vzbouřil se a nechce přijmout na vědomí to, co jsi mu řekl. Předejte ho to."

„Jak můžeš být tak necitlivý? Co když to na něho bude mít nějaký vliv? Co když už mi nikdy nebude důvěřovat? Ani Harrymu nedovolil, aby se ho dotknul!" Malfoy na muže znechuceně zíral.

„S Potterem to nemá nic společného, to ty jsi jeho rodina. I kdyby ..."

„V okamžiku, kdy se stal mým manželem, stal se současně i Samuelovou rodinou. Měl ho rád, těšil se na každou návštěvu. Potter mu nosil dárky, hrál si s ním." Zmijozel vůbec nechápal Severusův přístup.

„To mě příliš nepřekvapuje. Vyvolený se vždy rád bavil a kupoval zbytečné věci. Je to otázka výchovy," odfrkl Snape a upil z kávy, která stála na stolečku v malinkém porcelánovém šálku.

„Začínám chápat, proč tě studenti nenávidí. Ty prostě o dětech nic nevíš." Malfoy se stále více rozzlobený. Přišel sem pro radu a útěchu, a místo toho poslouchal sarkastické poznámky. Svého kmotra opravdu miloval, ale v některých případech se na jeho pomoc vůbec nedalo spoléhat.

„Dost!" Snape odložil šálek a vstal ze židle. „Sedni si a přestaň konečně vydupávat díru v mojí podlaze. Chováš se jako pomatenec, to se k tobě nehodí. Samuel je dítě, a jako takové se prostě potřebuje zklidnit. Podívej se na to z druhé strany. Kdyby tobě teď někdo řekl, že jsi byl adoptovaný, co bys udělal?"

„Nejsem adoptovaný! To je něco úplně jiného!"

„Nejsi, ale na chvíli se nad svou reakcí zamysli," pokýval hlavou Mistr lektvarů, ale rozhodně neměl v úmyslu ustoupit.

„Byl bych rozrušený, naštvaný, že to přede mnou skrývali. Zazlíval bych jim to a ..." zmlknul a s těžkým povzdechem se posadil na pohovku.

„Přesně tak," protočil Snape oči a postavil se před ním s rukama založenýma na hrudi. „Ať už dítě nebo dospělý, na takové zprávy reagujeme hněvem a vzpourou. Čím déle je pravda skrývána, tím větší je zklamání a vztek. Samuel je dítě, a proto potřebuje někoho dospělého, někoho, o koho by se mohl opřít. Je k tobě připoutaný a do téhle chvíle ti bezmezně věřil. V jeho očích jsi zachránce, ten, kdo ho vzal ze sirotčince a dal mu domov. O to víc ho ta lež bolela." Takovéhle rozhovory rozhodně neměl rád. V utěšování nebyl příliš dobrý. „Poslouchej, nejvíc teď potřebuje cítit bezpečí a stabilitu. Bez ohledu na to, že jsi mu ublížil," mírně se ušklíbnul, když se Draco otřásl a silněji se opřel do gauče, „bez ohledu na to jsi jediná osoba, na kterou se může obrátit. V tuhle chvíli touží, aby ho někdo objal a utěšil. Ne Victorie, ne Harry, ale někdo, koho opravdu miluje. Tým někým jsi ty a on si to velmi rychle uvědomí. Děti se snadno dokážou pohádat a odvrhnout přítele, ale ještě snadněji odpustí, zejména dospělým ... I když, někdy by neměly. Nemluvím o tobě, samozřejmě," dodal rychle, když viděl kmotřencovy oči plné viny.

„Harry mi včera řekl něco podobného," promnul si Draco spánky.

„Tvůj manžel je pro mne nikdy nekončící záhadou. Kolikrát už jsem nad ním zlámal hůl, a vždy mě dokázal překvapit. Nerad to přiznávám," zvedl Snape obočí a sarkasticky se usmál.

„Měl bych jít za Samuelem." Draco vstal z pohovky a na poslední Severusova slova vůbec nereagoval.

„Měl bys, ale teď ještě ne, možná večer. Potřebuje vychladnout a trochu po tobě tesknit. Kromě toho, v tuhle chvíli by ses měl ukázat na snídani. Jakkoli jsou tvé soukromé záležitosti důležité, máš povinnosti vůči škole."

„Na jídlo nemám vůbec pomyšlení." Malfoy vstal a neochotně se podíval ke dveřím. „Radši bych ..."

„U Salazara! Draco, seber se! Chováš se jako nějaký Mrzimor! Trochu důstojnosti, nebo si začnu myslet, že na tebe, společně se svazkem, sestoupila naprostá dutohlavost! Jsi zástupce ředitele téhle školy, jsi Malfoy, tak se pohni a jdi na tu zatracenou snídani. Usmívej se, rozdávej přání k svátkům… a lži, pokud musíš, ale ovládej se!"

Mladík se na něho podíval s výrazem někoho, komu bylo právě navrženo vystoupat na šibenici, a zamířil k obrazu.

„Dobře, ale ty půjdeš se mnou," zasyčel.

„Kdepak, můj milý Draco, nejdu já s tebou, ale ty doprovázíš mě," obdařil ho Snape povýšeným pohledem a vyšel na chodbu.

...

Jídelní sál zněl ruchem a veselým pokřikem studentů. Tři čtvrtiny místnosti byly obsazené, protože, jak se ukázalo, jen malé množství mládeže se rozhodlo jet domů. Mnozí zůstali s tím, že odjedou až po plese, aby se pak vrátili v lednu, po Silvestru. Děti si dychtivě ukazovaly dary, které našly v ponožkách visících na krbech. Byly to dárky jak od učitelského sboru, tak od jejich vlastních rodin. Sváteční atmosféra zahalila celou školu. Skřítci během noci sál vyzdobili a nyní bylo možné obdivovat výsledný efekt. V rozích stály vysoké, miliónem světýlek zářící, vánoční stromky. Barevné koule, sklenění skřítkové a chichotaví sněhuláci, zdobili zelené větvičky. Ubrusy byly vyzdobené břečťanem a ve dveřích bylo zavěšené jmelí, které však, jak se zdálo, většina studentů ignorovala, zejména ti z nižších tříd. Pouze někteří třeťáci se zastavili a vyhlíželi osoby, ke kterým cítili sympatie.

Učitelský stůl byl pokrytý bílým ubrusem, vyšívaným drobnými levandulovými větvičkami. Uprostřed ležel věnec s dlouhou zlatou svící uprostřed a ozdobený červenou slavnostní mašlí.

Harry rozhodně neměl náladu na proslov. V návalu událostí se na veřejné vystoupení nepřipravil a i když měl sváteční přání směřovat pouze studentům a učitelům, cítil se velmi nepříjemně. S hlasitým povzdechem vstal a svaly v obličeji přinutil k širokému úsměvu.

„Zdravím všechny studenty a ctěný učitelský sbor." Navzdory obavám byl jeho hlas silný a upoutal pozornost okolí. „Jak pro nás, tak i pro vás, jsou to první Vánoce strávené na této škole. O to víc mě těší, že je strávíme v tak početné společnosti. Vánoce jsou časem sjednocení, naděje a radosti, ale také ..." snížil významně hlas, „... dárků." Sálem proběhl souhlasný šum. „Při této příležitosti vám všem přeji na každý den právě takový úsměv, jaký dnes máte na svých tvářích, soustředění, aby vám učení nedělalo problémy, úspěšné famfrpálové zápasy a méně vybuchlých kotlíků na vašich oblíbených hodinách lektvarů." Studenti se zachichotali a opatrně zahlíželi k Snapovi. „Abych to neprotahoval, doufám, že školní prázdniny strávíte zábavou a odpočinkem, a že zítřejší ples bude mít velký úspěch. A teď ... dobrou chuť!" Sál vybuchl hromovým potleskem, který utichl v momentu, kdy se na stolech objevila skvělá vánoční snídaně.

„No, Harry, zvládl jsi to skvěle," obdařil ho Justin širokým úsměvem. „Bál jsem se, že to bude trvat třikrát déle. Zlepšuješ se, kámo."

„Díky," odpověděl a naložil si na talíř plátek pečeného masa v rosolu. Koutkem oka pohlédl na Draca. Od chvíle, kdy usedli ke stolu, byl muž tichý a jeho tvář zářila úsměvem, který však nedosáhl k očím. Sakra, i když si jejich první společné Vánoce nikdy nijak nemaloval, rozhodně neměly vypadat takhle.

„Harry, některé zajímavé dárky?" obrátil se na něho zvědavě Ron.

„Noo ...", Harry se mírně začervenal, když si uvědomil, že na jejich rozbalení ani nepomyslel. „Vlastně jsem neměl čas, abych si je prohlédl, zaspal jsem."

„Jsi v pořádku, Harry?" prohlížela si ho pozorně Hermiona. „Vypadáš, jako by tě něco trápilo."

„Rone, můžeš mi podat sůl?" Právě tenhle okamžik si Draco vybral, aby požádal Weasleyho.

„Jasně," přisunul mu Nebelvír slánku. U stolu zavládlo absolutní ticho. Všechny oči byly upřené na Malfoye, a kdyby náhle uprostřed místnosti s hlasitým třeskem vybuchla hnojůvková bomba, asi by tomu nikdo nevěnoval pozornost. Justin otvíral a zavíral ústa, jako by nevěděl, jestli má svůj sendvič nadále žvýkat, nebo ho polknout vcelku. Hermionina hlava se obracela jak na pružině tam a zpět, nerozhodnutá, zda se dívat na Malfoye, nebo snad na vedle sedícího přítele. Harry zíral s podivným úsměvem do stolu. Ticho přerušilo tlumené Nevillovo chichotání.

„Kouzlo Vánoc," vzhlédla Padma vzhůru, jako by zčista jasna dostala vidění.

„Nebuďte dětinská," odfrknul Severus znechuceně. „Musím vás zklamat, ale jméno pana Weasleyho je Ronald, na tom nic překvapivého není."

„To bude pravděpodobně postavením hvězd, které předpovídají konec roku jako velmi úspěšný," prohlásil zamyšleným hlasem Ceroo. Všichni překvapeně pohlédli na kentaura, který stál stranou a jedl salát z talířku, který si držel. Profesor astronomie promluvil tak zřídka, takže bylo snadné na jeho existenci zapomenout a o přítomnosti Quariona svědčil pouze klapot kopyt.

„Jak velmi úspěšný?" Draco vypadal velmi zaujatý.

„Snad na tyhle bludy nevěříš?" zeptal se s úšklebkem Severus. Malfoy pokrčil rameny a vyhnul se jeho pohledu.

„Kvadratura Marsu a Venuše vstoupila do příznivé polohy. Tyto dvě planety se v takové konjunkci setkávají nezvykle zřídka. Podle legendy byli kdysi Mars a Venuše milenci." Kentaur odložil talíř a zavřel krásné hnědé oči. „Musím se vrátit do věže, planety ve vánoční dny odkrývají mnohá tajemství," pokývnul hlavou s s tichým dusotem odkráčel směrem k bočnímu východu z místnosti.

„Milenci ... velmi romantické." Padma dopila svůj bylinkový čaj a se zašustěním hedvábných šatů vstala ze židle. „Měla bych si vyložit taroty. Neville, připojíš se ke mně?" vyslala k mladíkovi nečitelný pohled.

„Jistě." Longbottom dychtivě vyskočil a nechal po sobě nedojedenou snídani.

„Myslím, že cokoliv ona vyloží, nebudou to taroty," zazubil se významně Justin.

„Pane Finch-Fletchley, děkuji vám za efektivní znechucení mé právě požité snídaně," Snape vstal a rázně odstrčil židli. „Vaše neotesanost stoupá přímo úměrně s vaším věkem."

„Ups," ničím nestresovaný Justin se díval za vzdalujícím Mistrem lektvarů. „Zajímalo by mě, jestli má život v celibátu vliv na úroveň nedůtklivosti."

„Mohl bys už sklapnout?" probodl ho Draco naštvaným pohledem.

„Dobře, dobře, nechtěl jsem nikoho urazit," obrátil Mrzimor oči v sloup. „Už padám. Vánoce nevánoce, mám před sebou dvě hodiny dozoru na chodbě. Calioppe," obrátil se na klidnou a tichou profesorku dějin magie, „půjdeš se mnou, nebo dorazíš později?"

„Vlastně jsem právě skončila." Drobná žena, která vypadala na nějakých třicet let, pečlivě poskládala ubrousek rozložený na klíně a s grácií vstala. „Děkuji a přeji vám úspěšný den," uklonila se lehce a drobnými krůčky následovala Justina.

„Občas na její existenci zapomínám. Je jako duch, ale děti ji milují," provázela je Hermiona očima a Harry její pohled instinktivně následoval. Od té doby, co se rozešla s Finch-Fletchleym, neměl příležitost si s ní promluvit a tak trochu cítil výčitky svědomí.

„Třeba učitelé dějepisu takoví prostě jsou? Pamatujete na Binnse?" Ron se rozhlédl po stole, jako by uvažoval, jestli se do něho ještě některá z lahůdek vejde.

„Byl to skvělý profesor," usmál se Draco poprvé upřímně. „Na jeho hodinách se vždycky daly dospat večerní tahy."

„Přesně," přitakal dychtivě Weasley. Pak konečně odložil vidličku, z hábitu střepal drobky toustu a podíval se směrem k Harrymu. „Já nevím jak vy, ale já mám chuť na máslový."

„Mám u sebe několik lahví." Harry se podíval tázavě na Malfoye, jako by čekal na jeho reakci. Pokoje sdíleli od včerejška a tak nevěděl, jak muž na pozvání Weasleyho zareaguje.

„Máslový je dobrý nápad," přikývl Draco a vstal od stolu.

V tichosti opustil jídelnu. Těsně přede dveřmi Hermiona popadla Rona za rukáv a na chvíli ho zastavila.

„Co se děje?" zeptala se znepokojeně.

„Nic," pokrčil rameny a uhnul pohledem. „Jdeme se napít."

„Odkdy jsi s Malfoyem v tak dobrém vztahu?"

„Vždyť víš, oba tady učíme a hádky jsou dobré tak pro děti." Cítil se velmi mizerně, že klame svou kamarádku, ale nevěděl, jestli může říct něco víc. S Harrym od včerejška nemluvil a nevěděl, jaké jsou jeho plány. Ačkoli Hermioně opravdu důvěřoval, necítil se oprávněný k odhalování Potterových tajemství. Jestli bude chtít, řekne jí to sám.

„Něco tajíš," zkřížila se Grangerová ruce na prsou a bedlivě si ho prohlížela. „Ronalde Weasley, jsi mizerný lhář."

Málem zasténal úlevou, když se Harry se otočil a zavolal, aby si pospíšil.

„Musím jít, promluvíme si později."

„Rone ..." Zavrtěl hlavou a s pocitem zrádce rychle odkráčel směrem k čekajícímu Malfoyovi a Potterovi.

...

„Řekl jsi mu, že jsi jeho otec?" vyvalil Ron oči na Draca, když mu Harry stručně shrnul situaci.

„Prostě jsem ho nevyvedl z omylu." Malfoy upíjel ležák z vysoké, štíhlé sklenice, zatímco Harry a Ron pili rovnou z lahví.

„Musí na tebe být naštvaný, kámo," přejel si Weasley rukou přes obličej.

„Je, a nějak nevíme, co s tím udělat." Harry se opíral o pult přiléhající k baru. „Vůbec s námi nechce mluvit."

„Bez urážky, ale zachoval jsi se jako idiot." Zrzek nespouštěl oči z blonďáka.

„Neříkej," Draco odložil sklenici a opřel se o záhlaví gauče. „Frustrující je, že s tebou musím souhlasit."

„Přejde ho to. To dítě tě miluje, málem mi zlámal nohy, jak se dral za tebou. Opravdu mu na tobě záleží. Navíc z toho, co vyprávíš, chlape, ti vděčí úplně za všechno. Vzal jsi ho ze sirotčince, dal jsi mu dům, dlouho bez tebe nevydrží."

„Nevíš, co říkáš ..." Malfoy si rezignovaně přejížděl rukama přes kolena.

„Hele, mám tolik sourozenců, že se mi občas zdálo, že žiju v mraveništi," ignoroval Zmijozelovo odfrknutí a pokračoval. „Dvojčata často vyváděla takové kousky, že bych je mohl nenávidět na celý život, ale vždy jsme si odpustili. Je to rodina a Samuel není výjimka. Trucování o samotě ho brzy omrzí a zatouží se k někomu přitulit, a pak za tebou přijde."

Draco na něj chvíli zamyšleně hleděl a pak se obrátil na Harryho.

„Vzpomínáš si, jak jsem říkal, že tvůj kamarád je idiot, a ty jsi nevyléčitelný blázen, když s ním trávíš tolik času?" ignoroval Weasleyho pobouřené odfrknutí. „Malfoyové nikdy nepřiznají chybu, ale občas jsou nuceni uznat, že byli špatně informováni."

Harry se zasmál, když viděl Ronovu prudce rudnoucí tvář.

„Je hezké to slyšet." Vzal z pultu další tři láhve máslového ležáku a přenesl je ke stolku. „Poprvé jsem připraven připít na špatné informace," mrkl na Rona, který si od něho s blaženým úsměvem vzal pivo.

Bylo to tak neskutečné. Draco, Ron, a on - pijí pivo u jednoho stolu. Cítil se úplně odtržený od reality. Nikdy by na to nepomyslel, ani po svatbě. Samotná myšlenka na je tři pohromadě byla tak absurdní, že ho to nikdy nenapadlo. Ale bylo to fajn. Bez ohledu na nervy, stres, navzdory strachu o Samuela, probouzelo to v něm naději. Náhle se cítil docela šťastný, bezstarostný, jako kdyby všechno zlé pro tuto chvíli z jeho beder spadlo. _To je pravda, Harry je rodina_ ... Dracova slova byla v tu chvíli tak skutečná, že je mohl téměř cítit.

Rodina – to slovo chutnalo jako máslový ležák. Bylo sladké, bezpečné, a obsahovalo celou škálu citů a ... Zalapal po dechu a překvapeně pohlédl na Malfoye.

Sakra ... to přece není možné ... Ne v tomhle životě, ne v tomhle vesmíru ... A přesto, to jedno nevyslovené slovo začalo žít svým vlastním životem. Kolovalo v žilách, zrychlovalo krev a pohánělo ji tak rychle, že jeho srdce bušilo jako po šíleném běhu. Maratón k pravdě ... Kdyby ho vyslovil nahlas, stalo by se realitou?

„Harry?" Při zvuku Dracova hlasu sebou trhnul a nepřítomně na něho pohlédl. Světlé vlasy lemovaly známou tvář, rozjasňovaly ji a dodávaly jí výraz nevinnosti. Nevinný Malfoy, protimluv jaký svět neviděl. Obličej, který znal jako svůj vlastní, který vídal každý den, když uléhal ke spánku a když se probouzel. Mírně zvednutý nos a oči barvy nebe, v tuhle chvíli lehce zachmuřené. „Harry!" Nikdo neuměl takhle vyslovit jeho jméno. Už jen z poslechu mohl přesně určit Zmijozelovu náladu. Harry, s důrazem na Ha, se objevilo, když Draco žertoval, posmíval se mu a pobaveně se smál. Harry, s akcentem na koncovku, znamenalo hněv a napomenutí. Harry, v němž bylo téměř hrdelní protažené r, vykřikoval v rozkoši ... Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že jeho jméno může být nositelem tolika emocí. „Pottere, probuď se!" zatřásl Malfoy jeho ramenem.

„Pormiň, zamyslel jsem se," zasténal a vrátil se do reality.

„Vypadal jsi jako ujetá Trelawneyová, bál jsem se, že začneš vykřikovat: Vidím ... Vidím ..." usmál se Ron, uspokojený návratem kamaráda do světa živých. „Víš aspoň, o čem jsme mluvili?"

„Eh ...", sakra, naprosto nevěděl.

„Draco chce Samuela představit ve škole," Weasley na něho hleděl a čekal na reakci.

„Myslíš, že je to dobrý nápad?" Harry překvapeně odložil láhev na pult.

„Nemůžu ho skrývat navždy. A taky ho nemůžu zavřít v pokoji jako vězně. Vzpomínáš, co jsem jednou řekl o této škole?"

„Je bezpečná."

„Přesně tak. Je bezpečná. Ochranné bariéry jsou neprolomitelné," přikývl Draco. „Navíc, když se lidé dozvědí o jeho existenci, bude těžší mu ublížit."

„Nerozumím," Potter zvedl ruku, aby si rozmasíroval krk. „Všechny noviny, bulvární tisk ..."

„Vím, tomu se nevyhneme. Ale ... Uvědom si, pokud zmizí někdo, koho nikdo nezná, je pak těžké ho najít, nikoho to nezajímá. Pokud napadnout osobu důležitou, skutečnou ..."

„Bude kolem toho povyk," pochopil konečně Harry tok Malfoyových myšlenek.

„Jinými slovy, na koho v první řadě padne podezření? Na Narcissu nebo Luciuse," promnul si Ron ruce, jako by mu náhle bylo chladno. „Nebudou riskovat, alespoň ne hned. Ma ... Draco," obrátil se na Zmijozela, „je ti jasné, že takhle hodíš rukavici své matce? Právě ji ta mediální aféra zasáhne njevíc."

„Věř, že je mi to dokonale jasné. Narcissa ... moje matka by necouvla před ničím, aby zachránila čest rodiny," mrknul opatrně na Harryho. „Riskovala můj život, aby dosáhla svého, proč bych měl mít nějaké zábrany?"

„Sakra, zase nechápu," povzdechl si podrážděně Harry. Nerad žil v nevědomosti.

„V den naší svatby," sevřel Draco rty, jako by s něčím bojoval. „Oddávající byl pod Impériem."

„Cože?" Harryho vytřeštil oči a naklonil se k Malfoyovi. „Pochopil jsem to dobře? Použila neodpustitelnou? Ale proč? Co tím sledovala?"

„Nechtěla k tomu svazku dopustit. Myslela si, že kvůli tobě bude jméno Malfoy pošpiněno. Myslím, že mi změnu strany nikdy neodpustí, ani to, co se stalo s jejím manželem." Draco si středem dlaně promnul koleno, což znamenalo, že on je opravdu naštvaný. „Vsadila vše na jednu kartu. Rituál magické vazby měl ukázat, že spolu nemůžeme být, měl obřad zastavit."

„Ty vole, to tě mohlo zabít. Hůř! Mohl se z tebe stát moták!" zasténal Ron nevěřícně. „Vždyť je to tvoje matka, nevěřím, že by mohla ..."

„Mohla. Na svatební hostině Severusovi všechno řekla, slyšel jsem to na vlastní uši," obrátil se k Harrymu. „Hele, já vím, že jsem ti o tom měl říct, ale ... Z počátku jsem nevěděl jak, nebyli jsme přátelé, a potom ...", odvrátil pohled. „Potom ..."

„No jasně, člověče, nakonec je to tvá matka, o rodičích je těžké mluvit špatně, Harry to určitě chápe," podíval se Weasley na Pottera a nepatrně couvl při pohledu na jeho rozzlobený výraz. „Co? Říkám něco špatně?"

„Dobře, ale mohl bys ho nechat domluvit!" Vyvolený byl naštvaný. Draco chtěl něco říct, něco důležitého, cítil to, ale Ron ho prostě přerušil.

„Ne, vlastně právě o tohle šlo," přikývl Malfoy s pohledem zabořeným do desky stolu.

„Blbost." Harry vstal a přešel k oknu.

„Jsi naštvaný, že jsem ti to neřekl."

„To by stejně nic nezměnilo. Není to tvoje vina, že máš takovou rodinu. Jsme v tom společně, ne? To, co udělala tvoje matka, zasáhlo nás oba." Harry zvedl ruku a opřel ji o okenní rám.

„Kvůli ní jsme svázaní na celý život. Nevěřím, že k ní necítíš nenávist." Draco zíral na Harryho ztuhlá záda a čekal na odpověď, která nepřišla.

...

Oběd a celé odpoledne proběhlo v napjaté a tiché atmosféře. Ron musel opustit kamarádovy pokoje, když přebíral dozor po Justinovi. Ačkoli během vyučovacích dnů nebyl dohled tak zásadní, tak teď, když děti dováděly po chodbách, musel na ně někdo dohlížet.

Draco se ještě dvakrát snažil navštívit svého bratra, ale Victoria to rozhodně zamítla. Samuel nebyl na setkání připravený.

Vánoční oběd byl jeden z nejdivnějších, jakých se Harry zúčastnil od doby, kdy opustil svět mudlů. Jedl mechanicky a kdyby se ho někdo zeptal na chuť krocana, pravděpodobně by nedokázal říct jediné smysluplné slovo. Stejně tak mohl mít na talíři piliny. Draco a Ron také mlčeli, a ačkoli u toho prvního to nebylo překvapující, právě Weasleyho pomalé šťourání v talíři přitahovalo pozornost mnoha.

Hermiona bdělým okem sledovala celou trojici, protože cítila, že se stalo něco vážného. Její výraz svědčil nejen o obrovské zvědavosti, ale i o smutku, protože se dívka cítila odmítnutá a odstrčená na vedlejší kolej.

Harry si byl dobře vědom, že by měl kamarádku zasvětit, ale nechtěl to udělat bez Dracova souhlasu, ale v tuto chvíli byl rozhovor s ním sotva tím, na co by měl chuť. Kdepak, tohle byly rozhodně jeho nejhorší svátky.

Pozdě večer se Potter konečně zastavil před obrazem draka, který před ním tiše ustoupil. Odhodlaně vešel dovnitř a podíval se na ženu, která seděla v křesle.

„Chci si promluvit se Samuelem," prohlásil s rozhodným výrazem ve tváři.

„Právě povečeřel." Victoria vstala a pohybem ruky ukázala na téměř plný tác. „Pokud se polovina toustu dá nazvat večeří ... Celý den leží a mlčí. Dokonce i mě ignoruje. Po jeho včerejším chování jsem si myslela, že ... Zdálo se, že jsem jediná osoba, které je ochoten naslouchat, ale od okamžiku, kdy mu došlo, že jsem to také věděla ..."

„Pokládá tě za dalšího nepřítele," povzdech si Harry a sklonil hlavu.

„Opravdu nevím, co mám dělat." Žena vypadala v depresi. „Ani na dárky se nepodíval, i když se každý rok probouzí obzvláště brzy, aby je rozbalil ještě před svítáním."

„Nejen on. Pustíš mě k němu?"

„Dobře," třela si spánky, aby zahnala nastupující bolest hlavy. „Celý den jsem pana Malfoye od vstupu odrazovala. Na výraz v jeho tváři byl opravdu smutný pohled. Velmi si ho vážím a musím přiznat, že to bylo velmi bolestivé."

„Chápu," přikývl Harry a zamířil k Dracově bývalé ložnici. „Dovolíš, abych s ním zůstal sám?"

„Možná ... možná se na chvíli projdu, čerstvý vzduch mi prospěje," neochotně sáhla pro plášť a zadívala se na Pottera. „Neubližujte mu, prosím, je to opravdu hodné dítě," zašeptala a vyšla z místnosti.

Harry chvíli stál a díval se za ní, a pak se pomalu pohnul směrem k ložnici.

Uvnitř panovalo pološero. Závěsy byly zatažené a pouze magická pochodeň vrhala matné blikající světlo.

Samuel ležel na posteli v poloze plodu, v náručí svíral polštář a bořil do něho obličej. Vypadal tak osaměle a smutně, že Nebelvír udělal samovolně několik kroků jeho směrem, aby chlapce objal, ale na poslední chvíli se zarazil..

„Zdravím tě, Same," zašeptal a posadil se na konci postele. Chlapec se ani nepohnul. „Nepřivítáš se se mnou?" Jedinou odpovědí mu bylo ticho a Harry bezděčně zaťal pěsti. S dětmi mluvit neuměl, nikdy to nedělal ... Co si kruci myslel, když sem šel? Místo něho tu měl být Draco, je to jeho bratr ... Jenomže, Malfoy nemohl.

„Víš, dostal jsi moc pěkný pokoj a vidím, že jsi změnil barvy." Za to, že nyní měla místnost místo bílé a modré mnohem živější, zelené a oranžové barvy, vděčil chlapec pravděpodobně své chůvě. „Líbí se mi. Vždycky jsem měl rád silné, veselé tóny. Bohužel, když jsem byl ve tvém věku, nemohl jsem o takovém pokoji ani snít. Žil jsem v přístěnku pod schody u tety a strýce. Fakt děsné místo. Bylo strašně malé a vešlo se tam jenom nevelké rozkládací lehátko, tvrdé a nepohodlné. Kromě něho jsem tam vlastně nic jiného mít nemohl. Ostatně, ani jsem nic neměl. Teta a strýc mě nenáviděli, často jsem tam byl zamčený a společnost mi dělali jen pavouci. Prozradím ti tajemství, ještě teď se strašně bojím stísněných prostor." Všiml si, že se chlapec pohnul a to znamenalo, že poslouchal. Pokračoval klidným, téměř monotónní hlasem. „Vždycky jsem snil, že pro mě někdo přijde, vezme mě odtamtud pryč a řekne, že jsem pro něho nejdůležitější, že mě miluje a potřebuje. Bohužel, nikdo mi nikdy nic takového neřekl. Moji rodiče nežili, a neměl jsem bratra nebo sestru, kteří by se náhle zjevili, osvobodili mě a odvedli na světlé, barevné místo z mých fantazií. Beznadějná situaci, že jo? Žil jsem v přístěnku jedenáct let. Často jsme trpěl hladem, protože moje tetička pro mě vymýšlela nejrůznější tresty. Nenáviděli mě, protože jsem byl čaroděj."

„A oni nebyli?" Kdyby právě nenabíral dech na další vyprávění, pravděpodobně by ten tichý šepot neslyšel.

„Ne, oni byli mudlové a hrozně se báli všeho magického, proto mě většinu času drželi pod zámkem. Byl jsem velmi malý a hubený, a oblečení jsem nosil po bratranci, který byl velký a tlustý. Kalhoty jsem si uvazoval provázkem, aby mi nespadly. Neměl jsem hračky, knížky, a vůbec jsme nevěděl, co je to magie."

„Proč?"

„Protože mi o tom nikdo neřekl. Lhali mi celou dobu, o mých rodičích říkali samé špatné věci a tvrdili, že jsem blázen, někdo, kdo se nikdy neměl narodit." Harry se na chvíli odmlčel, když vzpomínky z dětství zaplavily jeho mysl jako rozvodněná řeka.

„A? Co bylo dál?" Usmál se, když ho Sam popohnal k pokračování příběhu.

„Když mi bylo jedenáct, dostal jsem dopis z Bradavic. Strýc ho spálil, ale sovy ze školy stále přilétávaly, tak mě nakonec donutili uprchnout a ukrýt se. A tehdy ...," snížil výrazně hlas, „se objevil poloobr. Vyvalil dveře a vzal mě odtamtud, a při té příležitosti přičaroval mému zlomyslnému bratranci prasečí ocásek. Představ si velkého, tlustého kluka se zakrouceným, růžovým ocáskem," Harry zavřel oči úlevou, když uslyšel slabé, polštářem tlumené chichotání. „Tak jsem se dostal do Bradavic."

„A byl jsi konečně šťastný?"

„Ano, ale ne tak docela. Měl jsem přátele, všichni mě znali a najednou se ukázalo, že jsem slavný Chlapec, který přežil."

„Bezva …"

„Vůbec to nebylo bezva, Same. Představ si, že jsi někdo slavný, všichni od tebe něco chtějí, každý si myslí, že je musíš chránit, ale ty jsi ještě dítě a ve skutečnosti by oni měli chránit tebe, jenomže jakoby na to zapomněli ... Rok ve škole uplynul a já jsem se na prázdniny musel vrátit ke své tetě a strýci."

„Proč?" Chlapec se k němu konečně obrátil a koukal na něho vykulenýma očima, které hořely zvědavostí. Zdálo se, že na své problémy na chvíli zapomněl a úplně se ponořil do příběhu.

„Protože tam bylo bezpečně. Chránily mě tam zvláštní ochrany." Dítě se nadechlo, když si náhle něco důležitého uvědomilo. „Znáš ten pocit, být zavřený bez možnosti svobodného odchodu. Bohužel, já jsem neměl zahradu, ani žádného milého opatrovníka. Zato jsem dostal svůj vlastní pokoj. Na okně byla mříž a dveře zavřené na několik zámků, abych nemohl vycházet. Nebyly tam žádné hračky, nikdo na mě nedohlížel a stále jsem neměl nikoho jen pro sebe, nikoho, komu by na mě opravdu záleželo. Strašně se mi stýskalo po kamarádech a po škole. To všechno se změnilo, když jsem ve třetím ročníku poznal Siriuse, mého kmotra."

„Přijel a vzal tě k sobě?"

„Ne, Sirius byl uprchlík. Utekl z Azkabanu, a přestože byl nevinný, pořád byl hledaný a musel se skrývat. Ale já jsem byl nesmírně šťastný, že mám někoho, kdo mě miluje a myslí na mě. Přátelé jsou skvělí, ale každé dítě touží po dospělém, který by se o něho staral, kterému by mohl říct o svých trápeních a pocitech."

„Nemohl jsi všem říct, že je nevinný?" sledoval ho Sam fascinovaně.

„Nikdo mi nevěřil, nikdo kromě mých přátel a ředitele školy. Přes to všechno jsem byl rád, že je tam někde venku a myslí na mě. Bohužel, o dva roky později se stala nehoda a Sirius během útoku zemřel, když mě bránil. Představ si někoho, koho miluješ, kdo ti přispěchá na pomoc a ...," zmlknul, neschopný dokončit větu. Byl dospělý muž, ale stále se mu při pomyšlení na Blacka svíralo hrdlo. Jak moc mohl být jeho život odlišný, kdyby byl muž stále naživu?

„Umřel?" zapištěl tiše Samuel a něco se mu zalesklo v očích.

„Ano, umřel, a já jsem byl zase sám a byl jsem velmi naštvaný. Zuřil jsem, že nemůže být se mnou, obviňoval jsem se, že jsem šel na to místo a on mě musel bránit, vinil jsme ředitele, který přede mnou zamlčel pravdu. Chtěl jsem mu ublížit, nenávidět ho, ale ... Ale ve skutečnosti jsem to nedokázal, protože víš, Same ... je těžké nenávidět, když miluješ, a já jsem Brumbála miloval. Byl na mě hodný, svým způsobem mě chránil, byl rodinou, kterou jsme nikdy neměl. Právě díky němu mám tenhle hrad."

„Byl jsi moc smutný, že?" Chlapec zívnul a lehl si na polštář.

„Ano, byl jsem smutný. Víš, Same, je snadné si někoho zamilovat, i když všechno naznačuje, že bys neměl, a je těžké s tím přestat, když už ten cit vznikl. Brumbál byl silný kouzelník, velký muž, a dítě mu těžko mohlo porozumět. Myslím, že ani dospělí mu někdy nerozuměli. Přesto to byl velmi dobrý člověk a každý, kdo ho znal, věděl, že cokoliv dělá, dělá pro naše dobro. I když někdy lhal nebo podváděl," povzdechl si a přeběhl pohledem po malém chlapeckém těle, schouleném na, pro něho příliš velké, posteli. „Já vím, že teď jsi naštvaný a zklamaný. Ale musíš si uvědomit, že Draco tě opravdu miluje a udělá cokoli, aby tě ochránil."

„Lhal mi. Myslel jsem, že je můj táta," Samuel jemně tahal za krajky polštáře.

„Vlastně to nebyla až tak úplně lež. Otec je někdo, kdo se o dítě stará, dává mu jen to nejlepší, chrání ho a bojuje za jeho blaho. Copak pro tebe Draco tohle všechno nedělá? Copak nenasadil vlastní život, aby tě zachránil? Vlastně ... udělal všechno to, co Sirius udělal pro mě."

„Mám štěstí, že jo? Že tá ... Draco stále žije ..."

„Ano, žije a můžeš se na něho spolehnout. Přemýšlejte o tom, Same, dostal jsi šanci, kterou já jsem neměl. Nemohl bys mu třeba odpustit? Já vím, že je to těžké, ale můžeš to aspoň zkusit?" Vstal a pohladil chlapce po světlých vlasech, tentokrát se dítě dotyku nebránilo. „Ale teď se prospi, už je pozdě. Zítra je druhý Vánoční den, tak popřemýšlej o tom, jaký bys chtěl dát dárek někomu, koho máš rád." Přetáhl deku přes chlapce, tiše opustil místnost a zavřel za sebou dveře. Chvíli tam jen tak stál se zavřenýma očima a snažil se zbavit pocitu hořkosti, který jeho vzpomínky provázel. Nikdy to nikomu neřekl, nebyl schopen se před nikým tak otevřít, ale měl pocit, že tentokrát to bylo dobré, a jeho upřímnost může chlapci pomoci. Povzdechl si a obrátil se zpátky k obývacímu pokoji. Tiše zasténal, když uviděl svého manžela opřeného o zeď, s rukama založenýma na hrudi.

„Jak dlouho tu stojíš?" zašeptal.

„Dostatečně," sledoval ho pozorně Draco.

„Sakra," zasténal znovu, přešel k pohovce a rezignovaně na ni klesl.

„Měl jsi posrané dětství." Malfoy se nepohnul, ale stále z něho nespouštěl oči.

„Nerad o tom mluvím."

„Přesto jsi to Samuelovi vyprávěl."

„Myslím, že to potřeboval." Harry zavřel oči a opřel si hlavu o opěrku. Život byl jeden velký proud překvapení. Vyprávěl o svém dětství Malfoyovi, s druhým Malfoyem byl ženatý, cloumaly s ním neznámé a ne zcela definovatelné pocity. Dnes ráno si byl jistý, že ví, co to všechno znamená, ale to sebeuvědomění ho děsilo. Co čekával? O čem snil? Všechno to bylo naprosto nereálné a nejspíš by se neměl obelhávat. Byl zatraceně unavený a jediné na co myslel, byla pohodlná postel a teplé tělo, ke kterému by se mohl přitulit a na chvíli uvěřit, že všechno bude v pořádku.

Otevřel oči, rozhlédl se po obývacím pokoji a s překvapením zjistil, že Malfoy někam zmizel. Vstal a opatrně přešel k pootevřeným dveřím Samuelovy ložnice. Na velké posteli spali dva lidé. Dospělý muž jemně objímal drobné, dětské tělíčko. Chlapcova hlava důvěřivě spočívala na jeho hrudi. Pousmál se. Že by měl Ceroo pravdu, a závěr roku bude opravdu úspěšný?

ooOoo

Pokračování příště

XXXX

**Moc děkuji Twilldě, Ciaře Memory a Lyře Materazzi, že čtou tento krásný příběh v mém provedení překladu a nechávají mi tu pochvaly a povzbuzení. Ani netušíte, jak si toho cením. :-D**


	31. Kapitola 31

31. kapitola

Na druhý vánoční svátek Draca přivítala prázdná postel a tichá, v temnotě ponořená ložnice. Posadil se a při pohledu na své zmačkané oblečení se lehce ušklíbl. Tuto noc, zatímco Samuel vedle něho klidně spal, dlouho ležel, zíral do stropu a přemýšlel o událostech posledních dnů. Krátce po půlnoci opatrně vyklouzl z ložnice a krbem se vydal do rodinné usedlosti jeho matky. Už celá léta byla prázdná a život se do ní vracel pouze v létě, kdy ji Narcissa otvírala pro hosty. Nikým nerušený sešel dolů do hlubokého, roky uzamčeného sklepení, aby našel něco, co si vzpomínal, že se tam nacházelo v dobách, kdy byl ještě dítětem. Stačilo jednoduché vyhledávací kouzlo, aby se v jeho rukou ocitlo to, o co mu šlo. Několik dalších kouzel pomohlo, aby úplně zmizel prach a špína a barvy získaly svůj obvyklý jas. Spokojeně předmět zmenšil, zasunul ho do kapsy a rychle se vydal do své staré ložnice, ve které z velkého, stříbrem kovaného kufru vytáhl ještě jednu věc. S mírným dojetím přejel prstem po lesklém povrchu krabičky, která sebou přinášela mnoho příjemných vzpomínek. Na malou chvíli ho pohltila nostalgie, ale rychle se oklepal, minul nábytek pokrytý bílou látkou a zamířil k nejbližšímu krbu, aby se vrátil do hradu. Při pohledu na svého stále spícího bratra neodolal, znovu ulehl do postele a ani nepomyslel na to, že tak zmuchlá své drahé oblečení, nebo že spát v denním oblečení je pro Malfoye naprosto nevhodné.

Když vyšel z ložnice, znepokojeně zjistil, že Victoria stále spí na gauči, ale že kromě ní v místnosti nikdo není. Opatrně otevřel dveře do své pracovny, která však byla také prázdná. Hned nato, zmítaný stále větší úzkostí, pohlédl směrem k obrazu.

„Viděl jsi Samuela?"

Drak pomalu zvedl hlavu a koncem křídla ukázal ke konci chodby.

„Už nějakou dobu pobývá v místnosti za gobelínem s Krakenem."

Draco se zachvěl a během vyrazil naznačeným směrem. Velký Salazare, pokud chlapec vešel do té nešťastné místnosti, zřejmě je teď vystrašený a sám na místě, odkud nemůže uniknout. Po tom, co prožil, se mu snad nic horšího přihodit nemohlo. Draco rozrazil dveře, které se rozletěly tak, že málem strhnuly tapisérii. Chobotnice pobouřeně svinula chapadla a bublavým hlasem něco zasyčela.

Samuel stál u okna a soustředěně se díval k obloze. Hlasitý zvuk moře byl jediný zvuk, který v tu chvíli narušoval ticho. Draco několikrát vydechl, než se začal pomalu uklidňovat. Zdálo se, že chlapci naštěstí nic není a ani nevypadal vyděšeně.

„Same?" přiblížil se opatrně k bratrovi, přičemž nezapomínal, aby nechal otevřené dveře. „Co tady děláš?"

Chlapec se otočil za zvukem jeho hlasu. Pravděpodobně si do této chvíle neuvědomoval, že v místnosti je kromě něho ještě někdo jiný.

„Odletěl," zvedl ruku a ukázal k nebi. K Dracově překvapení se lehounce usmíval, jako kdyby byl právě svědkem něčeho naprosto úžasného, něčeho, co zapříčinilo, že v jeho očích stále planul záblesk štěstí a úžasu.

„Kdo odletěl?" znepokojeně se usadil na židli, která stála vedle pracovního stolu.

„Fénix."

Muž zamrkal a instinktivně se podíval oknem. To bylo nemožné, odkud by se tu kruci vzal fénix? Byli to opravdu nezvyklí a velmi vzácní ptáci, téměř mýtičtí. Neobjevují se jen tak pro nic za nic, musí k tomu mít důvod. Každý fénix si vybíral svého majitele, kterému pak věrně sloužil. Draco vlastně nikdy nepoznal kouzelníka, který vlastnil tohoto neobvyklého ptáka ... Kromě Brumbála, ale ten jeho ...

„Fawkes." Merlin, jaký jiný fénix by přiletěl na hrad, který patřil bývalému řediteli Bradavic? Co tu dělal a proč právě teď? Během zlomku vteřiny proletělo Malfoyovou hlavou milión podobných otázek. „Byl tady, v této místnosti?"

„No," přikývl Sam. „A zpíval."

Zpíval ... Draco si rozechvěle vzpomněl na Pottera a na chvíli, když se s ním ocitl v této místnosti. Copak se nezmiňoval, že šel za zpěvem? Ale Harry ptáka neviděl. Když sem dorazil, místnost byla prázdná.

„Seděl na parapetu," usmál se široce Samuel a při pohledu na jeho rozjařenou tvář se v Malfoyovi něco sevřelo.

„O čem zpíval? Rozuměl jsi tomu?" zeptal se jemně.

„O lásce, o důvěře a o vz ... vztahu." Samuel zřejmě o slovech písně neměl pochybnosti. To bylo divné. On sám nejednou Fawkese slyšel, ale slovům nikdy nerozuměl. Domníval se, že kromě Brumbála jim nerozuměl nikdo. Obyvatelé Bradavic vnímali pouze náladu písně. Melodie nikdy nikoho nenechala na pochybách, pronikla ke každému a její poselství bylo vždy velmi jasné. „Vrátí se sem."

„Jak to víš?"

„Vím," pokrčil chlapec rameny. „Prostě vím," znovu se usmál, přistoupil k Dracovi a popadl ho za ruku. „Pojďme za Harrym, chci si rozbalit dárky."

Draco klesl pohledem na drobou dlaň položenou na jeho ruce a jemně ji stiskl prsty. Něco se na Samuelovi změnilo. Byl klidný, šťastný a ... neodmítal ho. Choval se přesně jako před útokem, před tou nešťastnou zpovědí.

Vstal ze židle a pohnul se za chlapcem, který ho táhnul k východu. Neměl tušení, zda byla tato změna následkem včerejšího rozhovoru s Harrym, nebo díky fénixovi, ale za navrácení rovnováhy dítěte byl připravený poděkovat oběma.

„Pospěš si ... Draco," zaváhal Sam, než použil jeho jméno, ale stále se mírně usmíval.

„Ano, pojďme za Harrym."

...

Samuel se zvědavě rozhlédl po obývacím pokoji a opatrně se posadil na pohovku.

„Je to tu jiné než u mě, ale podobné," prohlásil.

„To je pravda," přikývl Draco a stále si ho pozorně prohlížel. Ano, určitě se něco změnilo. Chlapec byl klidný a jeho tvář vyzařovala vnitřní světlo. Ať to bylo cokoliv, podvědomě cítil, že je to dobré a tak naprosto v pořádku, jak jen v tuto chvíli mohlo být. „Můžeš mi sem přivolat moje dárky?" Sam se očima zastavil na punčochách zavěšených na krbu.

„Samozřejmě." Malfoy vrhl krátké _Accio_ a po chvíli se u krbu objevily další dárky. „Chceš je otevřít teď?"

„Počkáme na Harryho." Chlapec si přitáhl nohy a zabořil se hlouběji do pohovky. „Anebo ho probuď." Bylo zřejmé, že nedokáže oči odtrhnout od krbu. To bylo taky dobré. Dětská zvědavost a netrpělivost byly tak přirozené.

„Myslím, že to není nutné," pohlédl Malfoy ke dveřím do ložnice, ze kterých právě vycházel rozcuchaný a ospalý Potter, oblečený v černém županu.

„Ahoj, Same," zakřenil se při pohledu na dítě a rychle přešel k pohovce. „Už vyspaný?"

„Jo." Chlapec se pohnul, aby mu udělal místo. „Viděl jsem fénixe."

„Opravdu?" podíval se Harry překvapeně na Draca. „Chápu, měl jsi krásný sen."

„Ne, viděl jsem opravdového," zavrtěl Samuel hlavou. „Byl v tom pokoji, co je schovaný za gobelínem ...", zaváhal, když hledal to správné slovo, „s tou ... no, s chobotnicí."

„Uch ... „ zamrkal překvapeně Harry. „Tys byl v té místnosti?"

„Ano, šel jsem tam, protože zpíval," přikývl chlapec.

„Zpíval ..." Harry opětovně obrátil pohled na svého manžela a hledal u něho potvrzení.

„Před chvílí jsem ho v té místnosti našel." Draco přešel k nim a posadil se vedle Samuela, který mu, k překvapení obou mužů, vylezl na klín. Potter otevřel ústa, aby něco řekl, ale na poslední chvíli se ovládnul a pouze vrhnul na Malfoy tázavý pohled. „Já nevím." Blonďák vypadal stejně silně znejistělý.

„No ... ehm ... víš, Same ... Fénixové jsou velmi vzácné bytosti. Jsi si jistý, že to nebyl nějaký jiný pták?"

„Byl to fénix," chlapec si byl docela jistý. „Vypadal, jakoby hořel, ale když jsem ho pohladil, tak nepálil."

„Nechal se pohladit?" Harry pomalu začínal docházet k závěru, že s tím neustálým otvíráním a zavíráním pusy na prázdno, musí vypadat velmi hloupě.

„Jasně, byl milý." Zřejmě jenom dítě může tohoto majestátního ptáka označit slovem "milý". Majestátní, krásný, charismatický, jedinečný ... to byla slova, která se mu tlačila na rty při setkání s fénixem. Ale určitě to nebylo "milý".

„Asi je to dobře." Potter absolutně netušil, jak se má k celé záležitosti postavit.

„Dobře," přitakal Samuel. „Tohle byl jeho domov, kdysi, ne teď, ale může se navždy vrátit."

„Sa ... Samozřejmě. A jak to víš?"

„No ... zpíval." Sam vypadal, že je trochu v rozpacích.

„A ty jsi rozuměl jeho slovům, že?" Teď už se Harry probudil úplně. Od dnešního rána by se dalo očekávat mnohé, ale určitě ne tohle. Prohlášení, že je to divné, by bylo absolutním eufemismem.

„Vždyť to říkám," zamračil se Samuel. „Tak co, rozbalíme dárky?" Seskočil z bratrových kolenou a šel ke krbu.

Harry se za ním díval, pak se podíval na Draca.

„O čem tohle všechno je?" zašeptal.

„Vím tolik, co ty. Mohu jen předpokládat, že se jedná o Fawkese," pokrčil Malfoy bezradně rameny. „Později si o tom promluvíme."

„Draco!" zatahal ho Harry za rukáv. „Rozuměl jsi někdy zpěvu fénixe?"

„Ne, proto říkám, že si musíme promluvit, a teď pojďme rozbalovat dárky, než na sebe něco shodí." Harry se podíval směrem ke krbu a uznal, že Zmijozel má bohužel pravdu. Samuel téměř visel na jedné z punčoch a snažil se ji stáhnout.

...

„Jéé, míč!" Samuel klečel u nevelké hromádky dárků, se zvědavostí trhal papír a jeden po druhém je otevíral. Vyhodil hračku vysoko do vzduchu a obratně ji chytil. „Super!" Míč byl odložen, a další dárek byl nemilosrdně obnažen. _"Nejpodivnější magické zvířata světa"_, přečetl nahlas a rychle listoval knihou. „Koukněte, kelpie a mantychory, a draci, a ..." vyjmenovával dalších kouzelné tvory. „Díky, je skvělá." Knížka nakonec sdílela osud míče a pokojně spočinula vedle chlapce. Výkřiky nadšení na chvíli ustaly, když Samuel narazil na objemný sáček bonbónů a nacpal si do úst velkou čokoládovou žabku. Harry a Draco se po sobě pobaveně podívali. Chlapec baštil sladkosti, spokojeně si broukal a po podlaze válel kouzelnou kuličku, kterou dostal od Harryho. Chvíli se bavil tím, že pozoroval postavičku létající na koštěti a pak sáhnul po posledním dárku. Byl to malý balíček zabalený v zeleném papíře se stříbrnou stuhou. V okamžiku, kdy ho dítě vzalo do rukou, se sám rozbalil a chlapci ležela v dlaních malá krabička, která měla na víčku namalovanou zahradu, v jejímž středu se nacházelo jedno z nejkrásnějších panství magického světa.

„Skládačka?" Samuel opatrně otevřel krabičku a pohlížel na stovky malých puzzlí.

„Jsou to magické puzzle." Draco si klekl vedle něho, natáhl se pro jednu z nich a láskyplně ji obracel v prstech. „Obrázek na krabičce představuje Malfoy Manor. Když složíš jeden obrázek, promění se na jiný a můžeš začít od začátku. Díky tomu po nějakém čase sestavíš každé místo panství i s přilehlou zahradou."

„Malfoy Manor ..." Chlapec prstem jemně pohladil obrázek, který se zamihotal a změnil, aby ukázal interiér dětského pokoje. „Tohle je tvůj pokoj?"

„Ano, bydlel jsem v něm, když jsem byl ve tvém věku. Přál bych si ... abys poznal své dědictví aspoň tímhle. Možná v něm jednou budeš chtít žít. Samozřejmě, pokud se ti líbí," dodal rychle.

„Kdy?" díval se něho Samuel očima rozšířenýma vzrušením.

„Jednou, až budeš starší a budeš ...

„Až budu v bezpečí," dokončil chlapec tiše.

„Ano." V tuhle chvíli začal Draco pochybovat, jestli byl ten dárek opravdu tak dobrý nápad, jak se mu v noci zdálo.

„Jsi si jistý ... znamená to ..." Sam si prohlížel další obrázky, které se objevovaly na víku. „Myslíš, že se nikdo nebude zlobit, když mě tam vezmeš?" V jeho hlase zazněly všechny stupně nejistoty.

„Same, to panství patří mně, a tím pádem i tobě. Nikdo se zlobit nebude a já budu opravdu šťastný, až tě tam konečně budu moci vzít." Harry by přísahal, že zabarvení Malfoyova hlasu trochu zhrublo a ... Odvrátil pohled, protože nechtěl Zmijozela uvést do rozpaků. Tohle byla jeho chvíle, jeho a Samuela.

„Počkám", kývnul chlapec jemně hlavou. „No ... a teď si rozbalte své dárky vy," usmál se, ale oči nespustil z puzzlí.

„No jasně, úplně jsme na to zapomněli." Potter se konečně odvážil pohnout a vyrazil k jedné z velkých punčoch. Za chvíli už seděl na podlaze vedle chlapce a rozbaloval dárky, které v ní našel. Mezi sladkostmi našel dvě knihy. _"Tváří v tvář studentovi - anebo jak se vyhnout nervovému zhroucení"_ byla věnována problémům, kterým učitelé čelili a Harry si domyslel, že ji dostal od Hermiony. Druhá kniha byla _"Heraldika a práva šlechtických rodů_. "

Potter v ní chvíli soustředěně listoval a pak pohlédl směrem k Dracovi, který právě rozbalil nějaký dárek a s potěšením si prohlížel široký, kožený pásek, jehož konec byl zdobený stříbrnou sponou ve tvaru draka. Ani se nemusel ptát, aby věděl, že čtení o právech dostal od něho.

Mělo to něco znamenat? Myslel si snad Malfoy, že by měl jako jeho manžel znát pravidla, kterými se řídí svět čistokrevných rodin? Měl strach, že Harry udělá chybu a zesměšní ho? Nebo se snad obával, že by se v některých situacích mohl cítit nesvůj a pokoušel se ho na to připravit? Doufal, že to druhé, a slíbil si, že si tu knihu pozorně přečte. Po krátkém váhání se rozhodl, že si teď nebude zatěžovat hlavu hledáním odpovědí na své otázky, odložil knihu stranou a sáhnul pro další dá át to byla dýka s krásně vykládanou mosaznou hlavicí. Ležela v dřevěném, sametem vyloženém pouzdru, a když ji Harry vzal do ruky, cítil kouzlo, které ji obklopovalo. Přiložená kartička nenechávala nikoho na pochybách, kdo je dárcem. Vřele se usmál. Musí Ronovi za ten promyšlený dárek poděkovat. Poslední věc, kterou vytáhl, byl tradiční zelený svetr s vyšitým písmenem H, při pohledu na nějž krátce vyprskl smíchy.

A pak to ucítil.

Energie proplula místností, známá a přitažlivá. Pomalu zvedl hlavu a podíval se směrem, odkud jemně proudila. Uprostřed místnosti stál Draco a široce otevřené oči měl upřené na dlouhou, otevřenou krabici. Opatrně natáhl ruku a zaváhal, než se dotkl předmětu ležícího uvnitř, a pak nevěřícně pohlédl na Harryho.

„Doufám, že bude vyhovovat." Potter zatnul prsty do svetru, který držel v rukou.

„Vyhovovat?" Malfoy opatrně vytáhl rapír a potěžkal ho v ruce, pak jím mírně máchnul, čepelí proťal vzduch a zanechal v něm lehce vibrující, třpytivě zářivou stopu. Harry dokonale věděl, co muž právě teď cítí. Sám měl mrazení, když ochranná magie, napojená na jejich sdílenou moc, proplula místností. Draco si zbraň prohlížel a s posvátnou úctou přejížděl dlaní po mistrně proplétaném košíku. Zavřel oči, když se nechal prostoupit vjemy přicházející z rapíru a na jeho tváři se rozhostil výraz radosti a nekonečné blaženosti. „Je dokonalý," zašeptal.

„Ehm ... tak ... to jsem rád." Harry byl Malfoyovou reakcí opravdu potěšený. Bál se, jestli se mu dárek bude líbit, ale teď, při pohledu na Zmijozelovy oči zářící radostí, byly všechny jeho obavy pryč.

„Odkud ho máš? Neuvěřitelné! Jakým zázrakem jsi ho dokázal tak dobře vybrat?" Draco, aniž by rapír pustil z ruky, k němu přistoupil.

„Spolehl jsem se na naše pouto. Prodavač říkal, že k jeho ovládnutí je třeba velká magická síla. Myslel jsem, že když ji sdílíme ..."

„Je k nezaplacení." Malfoy palcem hladil koženou rukojeť. Po chvíli se vzpamatoval, odvrátil se a s viditelnou lítostí vrátil zbraň do pouzdra. „Z cvičného souboje se nevykroutíš."

„Nejsem příliš dobrý šermíř," zavrtěl Harry hlavou.

„Nevadí, jsem trpělivý učitel." Odkašlal si, pak přešel ke krbu a zpoza římsy vytáhnul plochý, šest stop vysoký předmět. „Není to unikát, dokonce není ani magický. Ale myslel jsem, že bys ho chtěl mít," opřel balíček opatrně o zeď.

Harry vstal a zvědavě se přiblížil k dárku, zabaleném v hladkém modrém papíru. Už na první pohled to vypadalo jako obraz a Nebelvír začal přemýšlet, co je na něm. Opatrně roztrhnul obal a ...

Muž na portrétu mohl mít kolem dvaceti let. Seděl na židli s vysokým opěradlem a oblečený byl do černých kalhot a košile stejné barvy. Jeho dlouhé, vlnité vlasy mu jemně spadaly na ramena a jeho oči bystře hleděly přímo na Harryho. Jednu ruku měl položenou na opěrce, v druhé ledabyle držel hůlku.

„Kde ..." Potter se chtěl zeptat, odkud ten portrét Draco má, ale sevřené hrdlo mu nedovolilo formulovat více než jedno slovo.

„Nemám tušení. Když jsem byl dítě, objevil jsem ho ve sklepení panství mé matky. Myslím, že po zatčení jí byly, jako jediné příbuzné, nějaké jeho věci doručeny. Vzpomněl jsem si na to včera."

„To je ... Já nevím, co na to říct." Harry prstem jemně pohladil ozdobný dřevěný rám. „Děkuji," zašeptal.

„Není zač." Draco s uspokojením sledoval pocity, které zrůznily Potterův obličej. Kdyby nezaslechl včerejší rozhovor, určitě by na takový dárek ani nepomyslel. Ve srovnání s rapírem se mu jeho kniha náhle zdála zcela bezbarvá a bezcenná. Portrét všechno vykompenzoval.

„Harry?" Sam se konečně odlepil od bonbónů a lehce ho zatahal za ruku. „Kdo je to?"

„To je ..." Harry odtrhnul zrak z obrazu a podezřele vlhkýma očima pohlédl na chlapce. „Samueli, seznam se se Siriusem."

...

„A opravdu s vámi můžu jíst ve velkém sále?" Samuel nevěřícně poskakoval mezi Dracem a Harrym.

„Samozřejmě, odteď je to tvůj domov. Můžeš si hrát v pokojích ve věži nebo jít ven, ale nikdy nesmíš opustit školní pozemky," podíval se na něho přísně Malfoy.

„Já vím, já vím. Tak kdy můžu poznat ostatní?" chlapcovy oči se leskly vzrušením.

„Zítra. Dnes bude ve škole mnoho hostů a ty musíš zůstat s Victorií ve svých pokojích," pocuchal mu Harry vlasy. „Myslím, že se tu seznámíš s mnoha dětmi. Jsou trochu starší než ty, ale určitě se s nimi spřátelíš."

„Super! A můžu vás navštívit kdykoli budu chtít?"

„Ano, už jsem strážci přikázal, aby tě pouštěl do našich komnat, když jsme pryč, a když budeme uvnitř, tvou návštěvu nám oznámí." Harry se nad hlavou chlapce podíval na Draca. Tohle uspořádání bylo podle něho nejlepší. Těžko mohli dítěti dovolit vcházet dovnitř za všech okolností, zejména za těch nejvíc nevhodných pro ně dva. Hodlal zabránit nepříjemným situacím, které by pak museli vysvětlovat.

„Ničím se netrap. Budeš nás vidět každodenně, ještě tě nakonec začneme nudit," mrkl Malfoy na bratra a lehce ho poplácal po zádech. „Teď, na odpoledne, půjdeš s Victorií," kývl směrem k ženě, která seděla stranou. „Do zítřka zůstaneš ve svých pokojích a ráno přijdeme, abychom tě vzali na snídani."

„Musím?" Samuel se nespokojeností mírně zašklebil. Do téhle chvíle mu den ubíhal opravdu příjemně a nechtělo se mu vracet s chůvou. Ještě chvilku, prosím."

„Same, opravdu už musíme jít. Říkal jsem ti, že na hradě se večer koná slavnost a my se musíme připravit." Draco se zvedl a vážně se na chlapce podíval.

„Ale já nechci, ještě chvilku," rtíky dítěte se plačtivě zkroutily.

„Buď velký kluk a poslouchej. Brzy sem dorazí velmi důležití hosté, a bohužel já, a stejně tak Harry, je musíme odpovídajícím způsobem přijmout. Přece nechceš, aby se urazili?"

„Nechci." Sam nakonec seskočil z pohovky a přešel k Victorii. „Ale nasnídáme se zítra ve velkém sále?" ujistil se ještě.

„Slíbil jsem to, ne?" pousmál se Draco. „Přijdu ti dát dobrou noc."

„Harry taky?" rozzářil se okamžitě Samuel.

„Ano, Harry taky." Malfoy protočil oči a jakmile chlapec vyšel, obrátil se k Potterovi. „Doufám, že sis na večer připravil vhodné šaty, jinak ti ten úsměv setřu z tváře."

„V přítomnosti Samuela jsi rozhodně menší kretén," odfrkl si Nebelvír a kývl skřítkovi, který se objevil, aby sklidil po neformálním obědě, který v pokoji snědli s chlapcem. „A já jsem, z dobroty srdce, nechal přenést tvůj stůj do své pracovny. Asi mi úplně hráblo."

„Och. Jen se přiznej, že se na mě prostě rád díváš, i když jen opravuju testy," pozvedl Draco obočí, líně se opřel o krbovou římsu a ledabyle upustil již prázdnou punčochu.

„Samozřejmě, mám z toho stejné uspokojení, jako sledovat mouchu lezoucí ráno po posteli. Je úplně stejně otravná." Harry odhodil košili a zamířil do koupelny. „A teď mě omluv, jdu se vykoupat."

„Mouchu ..." Malfoy zalapal po dechu a vyrazil za ním. „Pottere! Neopovažuj se zavřít dveře!"

...

Úderem šesté hodiny sešli Harry a Draco do hlavní vstupní haly. Ale přímo pod schody je přivítalo nepříjemné překvapení v osobě rozezlené Hermiony.

„Harry! Jak si to představuješ, jsi ředitel školy!" V dlouhých černých šatech na ramínka a vysoko vyčesanými vlasy vypadala opravdu nádherně. Potter také zaznamenal, že měla přes ramena přehozený šál, který nedávno koupil. „Nebyl jsi na obědě, museli jsme se o všechno postarat sami!" Ostře pohlédla směrem k Dracovi. „To platí i pro tebe, Malfoyi!"

„Omlouvám se, byli jsme zaneprázdněni," udělal Potter kajícný obličej a doufal, že tím kamarádku uchlácholí.

„Nic! Absolutně nic nevysvětluje váš přístup! Toto je první oficiální recepce na škole a oba dva ředitelé neprokazují ani špetku zájmu!" Dala si ruce v bok a vysílala k nim naštvané pohledy.

„Nepřeháněj, Grangerová, udělali jsme seznam hostů a rozeslali pozvánky. Promiň, ale snad si nemyslíš, že k naší odpovědnosti patří také věšení girland." Draco mírně našpulil rty a věnoval jí ironický pohled.

„Výzdoba místnosti je velmi důležitá, navíc příprava menu, pomoc v kuchyni ..."

„Zase jsi obtěžovala skřítky?" povzdechl si Harry. Neměl nejmenší chuť se dohadovat, stačilo rozrušení ze samotného plesu.

„Jak můžeš, Harry! Ta stvoření těžce pracují! Někdo by se měl pokusit jim pomoci," naklonila se k němu Hermiona se vzteklým zasyčením.

„Pokusit ... Jak jsem pochopil, byla jsi s rámusem vyhozená z kuchyně," odfrkl si Draco. „Grangerová, ty jsi živým příkladem fráze _Když tě vyhodí dveřmi, vrať se oknem_.

Gratuluji k naprostému nedostatku empatie."

„Co se děje?" Z boční chodby vyšel Ron ve svých svátečních šatech a znepokojeně na ně zíral.

„Ronalde Weasley! Kam jsi sakra po obědě zmizel?" Nebelvírka teď svůj svatý hněv nasměrovala na zrzka.

„Šel jsem se prospat, protože ..."

„Prospat? Šel jsi se prospat?! Myslel sis, že sál se vyzdobí sám?"

„A jsem snad ženská, abych tu pobíhal se stuhama?" podíval se na ni Ron rozhořčeně. „Nejsem to já, kdo tu nosí sukně."

„To je ..." dívka se zrudla a zajíkla se hněvem. „To je ta nejvíc šovinistická a sobecká věc ... Neopovažuj se na mě promluvit!" zapištěla, otočila se k nim zády a připojila se k Daphne a Calioppe, které stály tiše u zdi.

„Je trochu panovačná, ne?" Malfoy provázel Hermionu pobaveným pohledem.

„Panovačná ... Když se naštve, je z ní skutečná fúrie," zachvěl se lehce Weasley.

„No, navrhuji, abys už teď sáhl po "Zkrocení zlé ženy", velmi poučné čtení," poplácal Malfoy nechápavého zrzka po rameni a zamířil k hlavnímu vchodu, kam už se s pozvánkami v rukou přemisťovali první hosté. Pozvánka byla současně i přenášedlo, jehož prostřednictvím bylo možné se do hradu dostat. Jako zabezpečení použili speciální kouzlo, vázané na jméno a příjmení hosta. Pokud by se pergamen dostal do špatných rukou, stal by se zbytečným cárem papíru.

O patnáct minut později Harry úplně ztratil přehled a již automaticky vítal každého příchozího. Ukázalo se, že Draco nepozval jen sponzory, ale také celou řadu vysoce postavených úředníků, včetně zástupce ministerstva školství a vzdělávání. Byl to nízký a poměrně tlustý muž, s velkým hustým knírem, který se každou chvíli cukal, takže budil dojem, jako by šňupal. Přehnaně nadšeně Harryho pozdravil, popadl ho za ramena a na obě tváře mu dal mlaskavý polibek. Potter vložil plnou sílu své vůle do toho, aby si tváře okamžitě neotřel. K jeho zlosti se pan Knudel při vítání s Malfoyem omezil pouze na potřásání rukou a poplácání po rameni. Život rozhodně nebyl fér.

Po několika desítkách minut bylo v sále plno. Skřítci pobíhali jako čamrdy a odebírali hostům svršky; učitelé se snažili s každým prohodit aspoň slůvko. Přišla také rodina Weasleyových, Lupin i Michael, který však vypadal trochu ztraceně. Harry na něho vrhnul tázavý pohled.

„Jsi sám?"

„Jak vidíš. Promluvíme si pak. Vidím, že jsi zaneprázdněný," usmál se nuceně mladík. „Děkuji za pozvání."

„Doufal jsem, že ..." Potter chtěl přítele nějak utěšit.

„Já taky," pokrčil blonďák rameny. „Támhle vidím Rona. Dovol, abych za ním zašel, uvidíme se později."

„Jasně." Harry ho vyprovodil pohledem a vyčítal si, že dřív nepomyslel na to, aby se s ním setkal a popovídal s ním o té záležitosti s Dennisem. Zdá se, že Creevey dal přednost rodině. Tiše si povzdechl a vrátil se k vítání dalších hostů.

Když už se zdálo, že jsou všichni zde, hlasitý zvuk přemístění oznámil jednoho z posledních hostů. Uprostřed chodby stál mladý, vysoký muž a zvědavě se rozhlížel. Jeho ramena zdobil dlouhý sobolí plášť, který nakonec neochotně předal skřítkovi. Pod ním měl na sobě, místo tradičních kouzelnických šatů, černé kalhoty na míru, mírně lesklý bílý rolák a šedou sportovní bundu. Pěstěnou rukou si odhrnul dlouhé, tmavé vlasy, které byly na mírně střapatých koncích obarvené na temně červené. Četné prsteny se zatřpytily ve světle pochodní.

„Fabiene!" Draco se prodíral směrem k muži a táhl Pottera za sebou.

„D_r_aco," široký úsměv roztáhl tvarované, plné rty a ... Harry se zůstal stát jako vrostlý do země, když ty štíhlé ruce objaly jeho manžela a pevně si ho přitáhly. Muž políbil Malfoye přímo na ústa. „K_r_ásný, jako obvykle." Brunet si odsunul Zmijozela na vzdálenost paží a pozorně si ho prohlížel. „Zdá se mi to, nebo jsi vy_r_ostl? Ach, ty zlý. Zašil jsi se v nějaké nikomu neznámé škole, a já jsem tě op_r_avdu post_r_ádal. F_r_ancie je bez tebe je tak nudná."

„Nenapravitelný, jako obvykle," protočil Malfoy oči, ale bylo zřejmé, že je příchodem cizince potěšený. Ustoupil a ukázal na Nebelvíra stojícího krok za nimi. „Dovol, abych ti představil svého manžela, Harryho Pottera. Harry, tohle je Fabien Alain de Parny."

„Oh, Ha_rr_y Pote_r_! Mám ob_r_ovské štěstí, že smím poznat tak slavnou osobu. D_r_aco mi o tobě hodně vyp_r_ávěl." Brunet jemně potřásl Harrymu rukou, přitom ho hodnotil pohledem a vesele se usmíval.

„Opravdu?" Harry mu opětoval stisk a všiml si hladkosti Francouzovy pokožky. „Předpokládám, že šlo a samá velmi lichotivá hodnocení," ušklíbl se posměšně.

„Vidím, že mého D_r_aca dobře znáš," zasmál se Fabien.

„Zajisté," zasyčel Nebelvír mezi zuby. _Mého Draca_, no tohle!

„_R_ozhodně si musíme popovídat." Francouz vypadal, jako by nezachytil hněv, který zazněl v Potterově hlase. „Musíš mi p_r_oz_r_adit všechna jeho tajemství a samoz_ř_ejmě, jaký je milenec," mrknul na šokovaného Nebelvíra a vzal ho kolem ramen.

„Neříkej, že to nevíš," podíval se na něho Harry překvapeně.

„Ha_rr_y, Ha_rr_y," zavrtěl De Parny hlavou. „P_ř_ítel v posteli už není p_ř_ítelem. Nestojí to za to, ani když je tak k_r_ásný jako D_r_aco."

„Fabiene!" Malfoy se na bruneta vyčítavě podíval a srazil jeho ruku z Potterových ramen. „Nevtahuj Harryho do těch svých her."

„Žá_r_livče," odfrknul si Francouz a oprstenovanými prsty si prohrábnul hedvábné vlasy. „A teď, můj Ha_rr_y, vezmi mě na místo, kde h_r_aje hudba a víno se nalévá jako amb_r_ózie z nekonečného pohá_r_u." Znovu objal ramena Pottera, který ho s potlačovaným hysterickým smíchem vedl k velké síni. „Víš o tom, že když bylo D_r_acovi patnáct ..."

„Pottere, cokoli řekne, neber to doslova!" Malfoy s k nim připojil s odhodlanou tváří, rozhodnutý ani na okamžik je nespustit z očí.

„… objevil k_r_ásu mužského těla v osobě mého b_r_at_r_ance? Bohužel, _R_ene je nevyléčitelným hete_r_ákem, taková zt_r_áta." Zdálo se, že se Fabien absolutně nestará o Dracovo remcání a pokračoval ve svém příběhu.

„Měl jsem si vzpomenout, že jsi úplný idiot. Ale doufal jsem, že s věkem duševně dozraješ. Nechci tě v radě! A ani si nemysli, že budeš jedním ze sponzorů," zavrčel Draco a téměř jim šlapal na paty. „Harry, neposlouchej toho imbecila! Mluvím s tebou!"

„Mám ho rád," zazubil se široce Harry. Navzdory prvního dojmu se Francouz ukázal jako zábavný a veselý člověk. Na Nebelvírovo gusto byl příliš zženštilý, ale to mu naprosto nepřekáželo, protože neplánoval trávit s ním svůj život.

„Má mě _r_ád," frknul Fabien směrem k blonďákovi. „Má skvělý vkus, dokáže ocenit humo_r_ a zábavu, ne jako někdo. Teď mi můj d_r_ahý Ha_rr_y p_r_oz_r_aď, jestli ten nádhe_r_ný blonďák, kte_r_ý stojí támhle u zdi, pat_ř_í do klubu veselých gentlemanů." Harry sledoval jeho pohled a koutek jeho úst se zkroutil do zvláštního úsměvu.

„Ano, patří a rozhodně ti ho musím představit," zamumlal tiše.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	32. Kapitola 32

32. kapitola

„Takže Michael byl tvůj přítel." Ron stál v rohu místnosti hned vedle Harryho a držel sklenici punče.

„Ano," přikývl černovlasý mladík neochotně a díval se na rozesmátého blonďáka, který se ve Fabienově společnosti zřejmě dobře bavil.

„Když si pomyslím, že jsem na něho žárlil," ušklíbl se Weasley a zvedl skleničku ke rtům. „Nevím, jestli z toho mám teď dobrý pocit."

„Jak to, žárlil?" vyhrkl Harry překvapeně. „Neříkej, že ..."

„Nech toho, ani na to nepomysli," mával Ron rukama, až si málem rozlil punč. „Prostě jste se dlouhou a často scházeli, a asi jsem se cítil odstavený na vedlejší kolej. Myslel jsem, že zaujal moje místo."

„To ...," začal trochu rozpačitě Harry. „Omlouvám se, nenapadlo mě, že to vypadá takhle."

„Proč jsi mi vlastně o své orientaci nikdy neřekl? Myslel sis, že tě zavrhnu, nebo co?" V očích zrzka byla vidět zvědavost.

„Sám nevím," pokrčil Harry rameny. „Bydleli jsme spolu. Myslím, že jsem se bál, že se budeš cítit trapně nebo tě napadne se odstěhovat. Nechtěl jsem být sám."

„Chápu," přikývl Ron. „Není vyloučeno, že jsi měl pravdu. Ze začátku bych na tebe asi podezíravě koukal a po domě bych chodil oblečený v pěti vrstvách."

„Nejsem úchyl!" Harry byl viditelně otřesen vizí, kterou mu jeho představivost přinesla. „Navíc nejsi můj typ, beru tě jako bratra."

„Bratra ... To mě uspokojuje, jinak bych se cítil uražený," usmál se Weasley vesele. „Víš, ty moje oči, rudé vlasy a šarm ... Je těžké mi odolat. Aspoň si to rád namlouvám, když stojím před zrcadlem."

„Souhlasí?", mrknul na něho Harry pobaveně.

„Ne, jedno perverzní zrcadlo stačí. To moje je naprosto normální." Na chvíli se odmlčel, rozhlížel se po místnosti a pozoroval bavící se společnost. „Řekni mi ..." Ron nakonec zabodl pohled do stropu a soustředěně si ho prohlížel. „Před Michaelem byl ... Kevin?"

„Ano," Harry neochotně přikývl.

„Raul?"

„Taky ..."

„Hmm ...", Weasley konečně odtrhl pohled od klenby. „Nevidíš jistou podobnost?"

„Opravdu?" podíval se na něho Harry zaskočeně.

„Měl jsi ještě někoho?" Ron si hrazd dolní ret a o něčem přemýšlel.

„David, ale nikdy mezi námi k ničemu nedošlo. Táhli jsme to spolu dva týdny, ale ... Pravděpodobně byl pro mě příliš klidný. Vlastně kromě Michaela jsem …"

„Ten z oddělení záhad?" přerušil ho zvědavě.

„Přesně ten." Potter vzal z tácu, který nesl skřítek, dvě sklenice šampaňského a jednu podal příteli. „Nechápu, kam tím míříš."

„David je Havraspár."

„A co to s tím má co dělat?" Harry kývl na procházejícího Alberta Murraye, který byl jedním z investorů. Muž mu gesto oplatil a pevněji objal ženu, která ho provázela.

„Nic, kromě toho, že Havraspáři obvykle _jsou_ klidní. Každopádně, pojďme to shrnout. Michael, blonďatý Zmijozel. Raul ... Hermiona mu říkala "sladký dareba", navíc vypadal jako odbarvený.

„O tom bych věděl. Měl přírodní barvu," zasmál se tiše Potter.

„No dobře, Kevin, dlouhé pačesy ... no ne! Blonďák jak vyšitý!" Ron se na něho ironicky podíval. „Harry, jaký nedostatek kreativity," odfrkl si hlasitě. „A nakonec Malfoy ..."

„Hej, moc dobře víš, že jsem si ho sám nevybral!" Harry se mírně začervenal. „Byla to smůla, shoda okolností, zatracená náhoda!"

„No, bez nadsázky," opřel se Ron o zeď a zeširoka se usmíval. „Ne, že bych se Dracovi díval do kalhot, ale ve vašem případě o nějaké náhodě nemůže být ani řeč. Prostě jde o to, že si vybíráš samé blondýny."

„Mám rád blonďáky." Potter dopil poslední doušek šampaňského. „Kvůli kontrastu."

„Taky máš rád Draca."

„To je to tak vidět?" pohlédl na něj ostražitě.

„Harry, jsem tvůj nejlepší přítel a přiznávám, že na začátku jsem měl smíšené pocity." Ron zvážněl a obrátil pohled na Malfoye, který právě mluvil s nějakým dítětem, pravděpodobně ho napomínal. „V den svatby jsem byl vyděšený, ale přijal jsem to jako osud. Svazek a tak ... Ale pak jsem měl dost času na přemýšlení a strach se změnil na vztek, že jsi skončil právě s Fretkou. Teď ... no, teď se mi zdá, že se k sobě hodíte."

„Rone, jsi si jistý, že ten punč nebyl něčím říznutý?" Potter zvedl prázdnou sklenici a opatrně k ní přičichl. „Přece bys nezačal blábolit po jedné sklence šampaňského?"

„Myslím to vážně. Přemýšlej o tom. Od té doby, co jste spolu, hádali jste se? Tak doopravdy? Byl jsi na něho naštvaný? Zklamal tě? Nebo naopak? Protože já mám dojem, že ti na něm zatraceně záleží a ne, neříkej mi, že se mýlím. Byl jsi pro něho ochotný riskovat vlastní život, přestože kdyby zemřel, byl bys volný."

„Na to jsem tenkrát nemyslel."

„No právě. Na co jsi tehdy myslel, Harry?" díval se na něho klidně Ron.

„Chtěl jsem ho chránit …"

„Přesně tak! Právě jsi vyhrál balíček čokoládových žabek s unikátní kartičkou Vyvoleného uvnitř!" zazubil se Weasley vesele.

„A proč jsi tak nadšený? Vždyť ho nemáš rád." Harry soustředěně studoval špičky svých bot.

„Já nevím, chlape," váhal chvíli Ron. „Hermiona měla pravdu, on se změnil. My jsme se změnili."

„Takže co? Najednou jsi k němu zahořel sympatiemi? Haló, je to Malfoy. Fretka, kolem které nemůže jistý zrzavý učitel projít, aniž by neprohodil nějakou kousavou poznámku!"

„Malfoy-Potter, jen tak pro pořádek." Ron se spokojeně usmál při pohledu na Harryho výraz. „Nemůžu věčně vést válku proti vlastnímu švagrovi."

„Cože?" Harry málem upustil sklenici, kterou držel v ruce.

„Sám jsi řekl, že jsem skoro tvůj bratr."

„Jsi cvok ..." Harry obrátil oči v sloup.

„Vrána k vráně … a tak dále," poplácal ho Weasley po rameni. „Ale když ti na něm záleží ... Navíc se ujal Samuela, nemůže být tak špatný. Mimochodem, kdo je ten švihák, kterého Draco představil Hermioně? Celý večer se motá jen kolem ní a Michaela."

„Fabien, jeho kamarád z Francie." Harry následoval Ronův pohled.

„Kamarád, nekamarád, je nějaký divný." Ron muže pozoroval s nedůvěřivým výrazem ve tváři. „Dívej, táhne ji na parket."

„Netáhne, jde s ním sama."

„Ech. Víš, co mám na mysli, sotva se poznali, a už je to poněkolikáté za sebou. No podívej se na ni, zubí se na něho, jako kdyby byl pocukrovaná kobliha na jejím talíři."

„Rone, Fabien chce být jedním z investorů, a kromě toho, Hermiona je milá na každého," pokrčil Harry rameny.

„No nevím, člověče, na nás dnes milá nebyla. Málem mi ukousla hlavu, musel jsem se jí za tu hádku na chodbě omluvit. Co myslíš, o čem si povídají?" Udělal krok vpřed, jako by se snažil na tu vzdálenost odposlouchávat.

„Kruci ... jak to mám vědět? Draco říkal, že Fabien byl nejlepší student z jejich ročníku."

„Nejlepší ..." Weasley si nervózně trhal nehet na prstě. „Takže asi nebude nevyhovující ... a kde má sakra ty ruce?"

„Nevyhovující?" zíral na něho překvapeně Harry. „Jako v čem? Co je špatného s jeho rukama?"

„Ona si myslí, že je pro chlapy příliš inteligentní a to je důvod, proč si nemůže nikoho najít. Pokud je tak chytrý ...", náhle se napřímil, upravil si kabát a nečekaně vyrazil kupředu. „Jdu! Může být klidně super inteligent, ale nebude ji ochmatávat!"

„Ale, Rone, on ji neochmatává! Je to ..." Harry se natáhl a snažil se chytit přítele rukáv, ale ten už zmizel v davu tanečníků. „... gay," zamumlal si už jen pro sebe a s hrůzou sledoval, jak se zrzek blíží k tančícímu páru. Vydechl úlevou, když mladík Fabienovi pouze přebral partnerku.

Poprvé toho večera byl sám. Od okamžiku, kdy ples začal, musel každou chvíli s někým konverzovat. Každý měl spoustu otázek, které se týkaly školy, financí, studentů a jejich pokrocích ve výuce, společenských rozdílech, třídních rozdílech ... V jednu chvíli začal Harry vážně uvažovat, jestli slavnost není jenom další zasedání, pouze s větší účastí.

S úlevou klesl do křesla a konečně se rozhlédl po sále. Děvčata se svého úkolu jako obvykle zhostila se ctí a místnost vypadala opravdu pohádkově. Sloupy připomínaly ledové rampouchy a ze stropu padal magický sníh, který mizel těsně nad hlavami hostů. U vánočních stromků stáli křišťáloví elfové v životní velikosti, jejich průzračná křidélka se podobala duhovému závoji a třepotala se, kdykoli někdo kolem nich prošel. Stoly rozestavěné kolem zdí byly pokryté sněhobílými ubrusy. Osvětlení poskytovaly vysoké a stylové, černé lucerny. Jednou takové viděl na kresbách, krásně zdobené, s mírně zašlým sklem, za kterým plápolala malá petrolejová lampička. Okna zbavená záclon byla ozdobená kouzlem, které připomínalo ledové květiny malované mrazem.

Při pohledu na podlahu se Harry pousmál. Vypadala jako zamrzlé jezero, průzračná a ledová. Když sem přišel společně s Fabienem a Dracem, byl si jistý, že brzy uklouzne a přede všemi se ztrapní. Ale pod podrážkami bot cítil jen obyčejné kamenné desky, které každodenně tvořily podlahu velkého sálu. Iluze. Velmi detailní a neobyčejně realistická. Cítil v tom hůlku Hermiony.

V rozporu s tím, co prohlásil Ron, tady pro žádné stuhy, girlandy a konfety nebylo místo. Místnost připomínala obrovskou ledovou plochu a tančící páry uprostřed by na nohách stejně dobře mohly mít brusle. Harrymu se v hlavě vybavil obrázek - ženy oblečené v dlouhých, širokých sukních, zabalené do teplých, v pase velmi úzkých kabátků a s rukama schovanýma do kožešinových rukávníků. Vedle nich gentlemani v černých fracích, pláštích se sametovou podšívkou, s cylindry na hlavách a vycházkovými hůlkami. Kolem padal sníh, vánoční stromky zářily v oknech a ulice osvětlovaly pouliční lampy.

Zhluboka se nadechl a zíral na lesknoucí se povrch podlahy. Pohádkové, fantastické, ale ani trochu přeslazené nebo kýčovité. Podle Harryho by jídelna mohla takhle vypadat napořád. Orchestr, ukrytý na speciálním stupínku, na chvíli utichl a pak místnost zaplnily tóny valčíku. Zaposlouchaný do prvních taktů vstal a rozhlédl se po sále.

„Hledáš mě?" Tichý hlas za zády způsobil, že mu po krku a zádech přeběhlo chvění. Zavřel oči potěšením, které se v teplé vlně rozšířilo po jeho kůži. „Vzpomínáš?"

Přikývl a s obtížemi polkl. Hudba, vířící páry, padající sníh ... byla to scéna z obrázku. Cítil magii, která ho obklopovala. Jemně se ho dotýkala, elfími prsty ho hladila po tváři, krku, ramenou. V bublajících kaskádách stékala po jeho zádech. Rozlévala se pod kůží jako žhavá láva, pronikala do žil a nepřetržitým proudem mířila přímo do jeho srdce. Byla stříbrná, zářivá, jiskřivá jako sníh. Byla smaragdová, intenzivní a třpytila se jako zamrzlé jezero. Byla ohnivá, vášnivá, ovíjela ho jako hudba, pronikala do uší, oslňovala modří očí ... Stejný valčík, stejná melodie ... jiná realita.

Vznášel se.

„Je skvělý, že?"

„Úžasný," zamumlal a nechal se vést. Tanec ještě nikdy nebyl tak plynulý, tak opojný.

„Dimitrij byl skvělý kouzelník. Bohužel se narodil ve špatnou dobu na špatném místě."

„Kdo?" zamrkal, jak pomalu přicházel k sobě.

„Mluvím o Šostakovičovi. Harry, vypadáš jako bys byl lehce mimo." Draco se ho prohlížel zpod mírně přivřených víček. „Skladatel," ujasnil. „Je to stejný valčík, který ..."

„Vzpomínám si," přikývl a pak na Malfoye upřel vážný pohled. „Je to jiné."

„Jiné? V jakém smyslu?" Malfoy zvedl lehce obočí. „Když samozřejmě pomineme fakt, že na naší svatbě byl tuhý jak pod petrificem, zatímco teď ..."

„Je to jiné," přejel Harry prstem po jeho rameni. „Tenkrát jsme to nechtěli."

„Oh ..." Draco se v zamyšlení lehce kousl do rtu. Harry byl v pokušení vtlačit jazyk mezi jeho ret a zuby, a zkontrolovat, jestli je stále tak měkký a jemný jako vždy. „A teď to chceme?" zeptal se váhavě.

„A cítil jsi se přinucený?" Potterovy oči se podezíravě přimhouřily.

„Neřekl bych, Harry. Neřekl bych ..."

...

Draco pohladil Samuelovy jemné vlásky a vstal z postele.

„Usnul," zašeptal, a spolu s Harrym tiše opustili chlapcovu ložnici.

„Byl rád, že jsi si vzpomněl, abys mu dal dobrou noc. Myslím, že čekal jenom na to," pousmál se Harry.

„Pravda. Napůl spal, když jsme přišli." Malfoy se podíval na hodiny, které ukazovaly půl desáté. „Touto dobou už obvykle spí."

„Prvňáci a druháci se už taky vrátili do svých kolejí, zůstala jen banda třeťáků a houf pozvaných hostů."

„Kteří neodejdou před půlnocí, nebo ještě později." Draco vyšel na chodbu, opřel se o zeď a uvolnil si límec. „Mám dost rozhovorů se všemi těmi nadutými panáky."

„Sám jsi je pozval." Harry fascinovaně zíral na světlou pokožku, která prosvítala rozepnutou bílou košilí. Ve světle pochodní vypadala tak jemná, připomínala mu sněhové sochy dole v sále. Přistoupil blíž, vedený nepřekonatelnou touhou.

„Ty taky. Víš, že je to pro dobro školy. Správná propagace by je měla povzbudit, aby odlehčili své dost těžké měšce." Draco se konečně podíval na Harryho a zarazil se, zhluboka se nadechl. „Harry ..."

„Chci tě."

„Dole stále probíhá ples." Malfoyův hlas byl tichý a chraptivý.

„To je pro tebe problém?" Harry se natáhl, prstem přejel po jeho šíji a opájel se hladkostí teplé kůže.

„Jsme ...," povzdechl si, když Harryho ruka vklouzla za ucho a prsty polaskaly citlivou pokožku. „Jsme hostitelé ... Měli bychom ..."

„Stále hraje hudba, Draco." Harry se přistoupil ještě blíž, přitiskl se k němu a lehce se o něho otřel. Tělo černovlasého mladíka bylo horké, cítil to i přes několik vrstev oblečení. Slyšel tlukot srdce, které běsnilo ve stejně zrychleném tempu, jako jeho vlastní.

„Velký Zmijozele, Harry ..." zasténal, když ho ostré zuby mírně kously do krku. Naklonil hlavu, otočil ji a vyhledal Potterova ústa. Byla tam a čekala na něj, hladová a vášnivá, sladce chutnající šampaňským a Nebelvírem. Přejel jazykem po rtech, které se okamžitě pootevřely, aby ho pustily dovnitř. Koutkem oka spatřil draka na svém obraze, jak zamával křídly a zmizel, pravděpodobně se radši přesunul někam jinam. Taky dobře, alespoň teď nikdo nebude moci vyjít ven na chodbu. Zavřel oči a oddal se kouzlu okamžiku. Harryho rty byly měkké a plné. Miloval, když je olizoval, sál spodní ret a vychutnával jejich strukturu a chuť. Někdy dokázaly být jemné, jakoby ospalé, mírně zdrženlivé a pokoušely svou nevinností. Jindy byly zvoucí a jazyk po nich klouzal jako had, který lákal ho Rajské zahrady. Tentokrát v tom nebyla nevinnost, však o to více pokušení. Tyto rty byly rozhodné, braly si to, co si toužily vzít, a nezanechávaly žádné pochybnosti. Jazyk přejel po jeho zubech a bez zábran zkoumal jejich tvar. Spojil se s jeho vlastním, soupeřil, ovládal ho a provokoval k souboji. Draco objal Pottera kolem krku, zapletl mu prsty do hustých, černých vlasů a přitáhl si ho ještě blíž.

Merline, přesně tak. Ať ho líbá, ať spojí jejich ústa tak silně, až budou jejich zuby o sebe narážet, aby ho cítil celým svým já, aby ho pálilo na patře, a jeho mužství pulzovalo očekáváním a naléhavě se třelo o milencova stehna. Zasténal, když Harry, aniž by přerušil polibek, sklouzl svými dlaněmi dolů po jeho šatech, rozevřel je a rychlými pohyby rozepnul knoflíky na jeho poklopci.

Ano! Ó ano, přesně tam! Dotek studených prstů popálil jeho horkou kůži. Zapříčinil, že chtěl ještě víc. Byl zázrak, že ještě stál na nohou, když ho Harry líbal jako posedlý, zatímco laskal jeho naběhlý úd a hladil ztvrdlá varlata. Mohl by se udělat tady a teď, bez ohledu na to, že si potřísní oblečení, nebo že to je nedůstojné Malfoye. Potter byl kouzelník a měl kouzelné ruce, takže ‚srát na to', co je vhodné a co je pod jeho důstojnost.

S hlasitým zasténáním zaprotestoval, když se Harry nakonec odtáhl od jeho rtů. Cítil sladkou příchuť krve na jazyku, možná ho Harry zachytil v zubech. Či snad on sám ho kousl do rtu? Nevnímal bolest a v tuhle chvíli ho to ani nezajímalo. Prudce se nadechl, když ucítil, jak se jeho penis ponořil hluboko do těch sladkých, talentovaných úst. Potter se nezdržoval jemností, rovnou ho začal silně sát, pohyboval hlavou dopředu a zpět, a hltal ho tak hluboce, že Dracův penis v něm téměř celý mizel, aby se vždy o chvíli později objevil lesklý od slin milence.

Silněji sevřel v prstech Harryho vlasy, vlastní hlavou udeřil o zeď. Dost na to, aby se aspoň trochu vrátil do reality, a současně dostatečně jemně, aby se nezranil.

Miloval, když mu to Potter dělal. Byla v tom vášeň, zanícení. Cítil, že právě teď ho chce stejně, jako on jeho. Nikdo mu nikdy nedával sebe samého, nebyl tak posedlý jeho chutí a vůní. Nebylo důležité, jestli v tom byla magie, svazek nebo cokoliv jiného. Při milování cítil, že Harry by to dělal stejně, i kdyby spojeni nebyli.

Zavrčel, když ústa nahradila ruka. Jeho varlata byla téměř vsána a mrštný jazyk je rychlými pohyby omýval.

„Miluju tvoji vůni," zabořil Potter nos do jeho rozkroku a zhluboka se nadechl. „Dokázal bych se udělat jenom kvůli ní."

„Tak málo ..."

„Taky mám rád tvůj penis, je stejně dokonalý, jako zbytek tvého těla. Tak hladký ...," olíznul ho po celé délce a zastavil se přímo na hlavičce. „Žhavý ..." Další líznutí, jazyk sklouzl pod žalud a jemně ho obkroužil. „Dokonalý," opil se kapkou, která se objevila na vrcholu. „Má lahodnou chuť."

„Nepřestávej." Draco věděl, že sténá, ale nemohl si pomoci. Chtěl víc, mnohem víc.

„Nepřestal bych, ani kdyby se hosté rozhodli přestěhovat večírek sem." Silné ruce sevřely jeho boky a otočily ho ke zdi. Draco instinktivně opřel ruce o chladný, hladký kámen. „Už jsem ti říkal, že máš neobyčejně jemnou kůži?" Prsty stiskly jeho hýždě, aby je mírně rozevřely.

„Právě to říkáš," zachroptěl, když ucítil, jak si ten zatracený jazyk dobývá cestu do jeho vstupu. Kurva! Tak tohle je on, Draco Malfoy, který sténá a prosí o víc.

„To je dobře, měl bys tohle všechno vědět." Harry přejel rty podél drážky a bez varování se do ní ponořil, vstupoval znovu a znovu.

_Vím! Už to dávno vím!_ pomyslel si, ale přes rty mu uniklo jen slabé zavrčení. Sladký Merline, za chvíli se znemožní tím, že jednoduše upadne na podlahu. Harry Potter, Spasitel světa, Vyvolený, Zlatý chlapec ... Jeho manžel si ho právě přivlastňoval a on měl pocit, že se udělá jen díky tomu jazyku. Roztahoval ho, zvlhčoval a připravoval na víc ... mnohem víc.

„Harry ... Sakra, Harry ...," zalapal hlasitě po dechu.

Potterova ústa se od něho odpojila, takže se mohl otočit a opřít zády o zeď. Harry vzal znovu do úst jeho vydatně ronící penis a olízl ho, pak vzhlédl a mírně se na něho usmál. Jejich oči se setkaly a Draco neměl sílu odvrátit pohled. Měl pocit, že zeleně lemované zorničky jím pronikají skrz na skrz, odhalují všechna jeho tajemství, dokonce i ta nejtemnější, a společně s nimi ho přijímají.

Skoro vykřikl, když se Harry zvedl z podlahy a postavil se mu z očí do očí. Znovu na rtech ucítil jeho hladová ústa a spolu s nimi své vlastních příchutě. Potter si rozepnul kalhoty a s tichým výdechem úlevy vyprostil svůj očekáváním vlhký penis.

Draco zalapal po dechu, když ucítil, jak ho Harryho ruce uchopily za hýždě a zvedly nahoru. Instinktivně shodil kalhoty a ovinul nohy kolem jeho pasu, rukama ho pevně chytil kolem krku. Chtěl něco říct, popsat po čem touží. Ale než se stihl jakkoliv vymáčknout, ucítil, jak se do něho Harry něžně tlačí a jediná věc, kterou mohl v tu chvíli udělat, bylo silně zatnout zuby do jeho ruky, aby nekřičel.

Sakra! Bolelo to, bolelo to jako čert, bolelo to jako vždycky. Mohli se milovat každý den, ale začátek byl vždycky bolestivý. Zhluboka se nadechl, aby se trochu uvolnil.

„Snaž se ho vytlačit." Harryho dech ho pošimral na uchu.

„Já vím," zavrčel, zatnul svaly a snažit se jeho penis vypudit ze svých útrob. Výsledek byl jako obvykle zcela opačný, uvnitř se uvolnil, čímž milence přijal v plné délce a bolest přešla ve slabé pulzování. To už bylo snesitelné. „Už ...," zašeptal a zvedl hlavu. Cítil, jak byla jeho ústa znovu drcena v polibku a současně s tím se Harry začal pohybovat ... a … U Salazara, bylo to přesně to, co chtěl od chvíle, kdy se ho dnes večer Potter poprvé dotknul. Od chvíle, kdy tančili, když ho tam v sále našel zamyšleného, ztraceného kdesi ve snách, daleko od šumu a rámusu, daleko od všech těch lidí. Milování na chodbě způsobilo, že mu adrenalin unikal kůží společně s potem. Obava, že by někdo mohl přijít a nachytat jeho - Malfoye - v takové kompromitující pozici, opřeného o zeď, s nohama omotanýma kolem Pottera, v roli dobývaného, a nikoli agresora ... To ho vzrušovalo, jeho krev vřela a žíly ji pumpovaly do srdce jako rozbouřené vlny během vichřice.

Přitiskl se k Harrymu silněji, skoro se zakousl do jeho úst a pronikal do nich jazykem. Cítil, jak mladíkův úd naráží přímo do uzlíku jeho citlivých nervů a vydobývá tím z jeho rtů nekontrolovatelné sténání. Téměř ztratil dech, když na svém penisu ucítil ruku milence, která ho dráždila v rytmu přírazů. Zády narážel na tvrdý kámen a jemná látka oblečení se otírala o kůži zvlhlou potem. Světlé vlasy se mu přilepily k tváři a zakryly mu oči. Jedním pohybem je odhodil a opět objal Nebelvíra kolem krku.

Bylo to skvělé ... Rád si ho on bral sám, rád ho ovládal, ale občas ... Občas se mu nadšeně poddal a Harry přesně věděl, jak dosáhnout toho, aby se cítil nade vše chtěný a zapomněl na svou zásadu, že musí mít vždy navrch. S Potterem braly všechny jeho předpoklady za své, nebyla tu žádná dominantní ani submisivní strana. Sex byl nepředvídatelný, proměnlivý jako počasí, a o to to bylo lepší. Merline, cítil se tak blízko, tak dokonale. Magie se kolem nich divoce vlnila, proplétala se a prolínala. V tomto okamžiku se cítil součástí Harryho a zabil by každého, kdo by se je odvážil přerušit.

Potter byl silný, byl mu roven. Nebo možná byl on rovný jemu? Nespoutaně pohybovat boky a tlačil ho na zeď. Stále rychleji, hlouběji, stále více chaoticky ... Vnímal, jak Harryho ruka klouže po jeho mužství, jak se všechno to jiskření, pocity, dojmy, s každým nádechem stahují v jeho podbřišku, kumulují, naplňují ho a nutí bezostyšně sténat bez ohledu na to, že ho někdo může slyšet.

Otevřel oči a potlačil sténání, když před sebou uviděl ten zelený pohled. V Harryho očích bylo všechno to, co sám cítil. Potřeba vlastnit, chtíč, bitva o nadvládu a jakási primitivní touha, ale také něco naprosto odlišného ... Radost, vášeň, péče, štěstí a ... Záblesk porozumění mu téměř vzal dech ... měl to! Viděl to přímo před sebou! Viděl, jak se Potterovy zorničky rozšířily v tom samém pochopení a pak ...

„Draco ...," zasténal Harry a téměř ho rozdrtil, když tvrdě přirazil. Cítil, jak ho zaplavilo horké sperma, cítil prsty sevřené kolem jeho penisu ... Tlumeně vykřikl přímo do úst černovlasého mladíka, když jeho tělem otřásla neuvěřitelná rozkoš. Štěstí hraničící s euforií. Měl pocit, že orgasmus nikdy neskončí. Cukal v jeho střevech, rozléval se ve slabinách, byl tak ohromující, téměř bolestivý.

„Do prdele ...," zalapal po dechu, položil hlavu na Nebelvírovo rameno a těžce oddechoval.

„I tak se to dá vyjádřit," Harry se pokusil zasmát, ale z jeho úst unikl pouze tichý povzdech. Pomalu spustil Draca na zem a jemně ho přidržoval, protože ten se třásl na svých stáje ještě změklých kolenou.

„Jak dlouho ..."

„Patnáct minut," podíval se Harry na hodinky.

„Zabiju tě. Někdy jsi naprosto neotesaný. Víš, že nás tady mohl každý vidět?" Malfoy zvedl kalhoty z podlahy a nejistě vešel do jejich společných prostor. „Teď si musím dát rychlou sprchu a převléknout se."

„Nevzpíral jsi se." Harry se zastavil u zdi a opřel se o ni, jako by ho teprve teď dohnala únava.

„U všech čtyř zakladatelů, oblékni se!" Draco odvrátil hlavu od Pottera. Rozhodl se raději nedívat na černé, jeho vlastníma rukama rozcuchané vlasy, zmačkanou košili s rozevlátou kravatou a stále rozepnutým poklopcem.

„Pomůžeš mi?" usmál se provokativně Harry.

„Ne, Pottere, nepomůžu. Za chvíli musíme sejít dolů a jestli se k tobě přiblížím, skončíš s tváří přitisknutou ke zdi. Bez ohledu na to, že jsem další generaci Malfoyů před chvílí vypustil přímo na tvou košili."

„Moji potomci taky nepadli na úrodnou půdu." Harry, s perverzním výrazem na tváři, zamířil do koupelny.

„Protože na to jdeš od zadku," převrátil Draco oči v sloup. To byla opravdu debilní konverzace.

„Promiň, Fretko ..." Harry se otočil a drze ho za kravatu táhl směrem ke sprše. „S tím, co máš v kalhotách, mám opravdu malý prostor k manévrování."

...

Hermiona stála vedle stolu a v ruce držela talíř plný ovocného salátu. Nevěděla, jestli se má smát, nebo být na Rona naštvaná. Od chvíle, kdy k ní přišel a s vážnou tváří zakřičel Fabienovi do ucha "Dovolíte?!", neustále se jí na Francouze vyptával. Měla pocit, jakoby místo přítele stál vedle ní žárlivý milenec. Měla chuť mu říct, že De Parny je gay. Protože když se jí Fabien prvních patnáct minut vyptával na Michaela a ona se ho na to přímo zeptala, on jí to s okouzlujícím úsměvem potvrdil. Ale z nějakého zvráceného důvodu tu informaci zamlčela a nechala mladíka, aby se vztekal, co hrdlo ráčí. Právě ho sledovala, jak krouží kolem a zahání poslední liknavé studenty do kolejí. V sále zůstali pouze pro dospělí.

„He_r_miono, p_r_oč tak k_r_ásná žena stojí o samotě? Život je p_ř_íliš k_r_átký, aby ho člověk st_r_ávil sám." Fabien se u ní zastavil se šampaňským v ruce a roztomile se usmál.

„Přemýšlím na tím, jestli jsi byl nejlepším studentem pro svou nepopiratelnou inteligenci, nebo snad proto, že jsi si všechny učitele omotal kolem prstu," podívala se na něho pobaveně a se snažila si upravit šál, který jí padal z ramenou.

„Jedno i d_r_uhé. Byl jsem op_r_avdu _r_ozkošné dítě," mrkl na ni a současně odsunul její ruku, aby jí sám upravil neposlušnou tkaninu.

„Děkuji ti," přikýval a cítila na sobě Weasleyho vzteklý pohled, který u vedlejšího stolu mluvil se svými bratry.

„Ten z_r_zek je tvůj p_ř_ítel?" Fabien mávnul rukou směrem k Ronovi, který předstíral, že si toho nevšiml, i když málem poskočil na místě.

„Ne, je to můj kamarád, ale je poněkud podezíravý k cizím lidem," pokrčila rameny. „Ale měl bys vědět, že je to opravdu skvělý člověk a já bych nechtěla, abys si na něho udělal špatný názor," bránila mladíka z důvodů, které jí samotné nebyly jasné.

„Jsi si úplně jistá, že je to jen kama_r_ád?" podíval se na ni úkosem. Místo odpovědi se mírně začervenala, odvrátila oči a setkala s Weasleyho káravým pohledem. „Kama_r_ádi ... No, D_r_aco je také můj kama_r_ád, považuji ho sko_r_o za brat_r_a, ale ...," lehce se zamračil, „ne, ale u_r_čitě ne tímto způsobem."

„Mýlíš se."

„Když to _ř_íkáš …." rozhlédl se po místnosti. „Omluvíš mě? P_r_ávě se v_r_átil můj objev a já bych ho _r_aději nezt_r_ácel z očí," zamumlal a díval se na Michaela, který se k nim blížil.

„Samozřejmě," usmála se konejšivě. Je dobře, že se Zmijozel Francouzovi líbil. Ti dva tvořili opravdu pěkný pár, a z toho, co viděla, byl blonďák právě sám a Fabien by mu mohl pomoci na ztrátu zapomenout. „Půjdu se osvěžit," kývla hlavou na Michaela a vyrazila směrem ke dveřím do chodby.

Tady to bylo rozhodně chladnější a tišší. Ve velkém sále ještě stále hrála hudba a hosté se dobře bavili. Vydechla úlevou. Byla unavená a vyčerpaná rozhovory a úsměvy na všechny strany. Kromě toho se poslední dobou cítila, jako by stála stranou a byla jen pasivním pozorovatelem. Ron a Harry měli nějaké tajemství. Navíc do toho byl zasvěcený i Malfoy, a ona ... ona se cítila opomíjená.

Vždycky byli trojka. I v těch nejtěžších chvílích věděli, že si mohou důvěřovat, svěřit se. Nikdy je nezklamala, nebo alespoň v to doufala, tak proč teď ... a proč jí to působilo takovou bolest?

„Hermiono?" Zastavila se u sochy nějakého rytíře a pohlédla na Weasleyho, který stál před ní.

„Rone, opravdu nemám sílu poslouchat tvoje námitky," zasténala bezmocně.

„A já ti říkám, že si je vyslechneš. Snažil jsem se na to dívat z tvého pohledu." Mladík si založil ruce na prsou a hleděl na ni s divokým výrazem ve tváři. Znala ji jako svou vlastní a věděla, že ji čeká dlouhá přednáška. „Jsi chytrá a inteligentní, a máš strach, že nenajdeš nikoho, kdo by se ti vyrovnal, ale ... Zatraceně! Mionko! Neznáš ho, vidíš ho poprvé a necháš se od něj och ... ochma ... no kruci, dotýkal se tě!"

„Zešílel jsi … Naprosto zešílel," vykulila oči. „Jenom mi upravil šál!"

„Jako bys to nedokázala sama. Proč je tak ochotný?"

„Možná ti uniklo, že jsem v ruce držela talíř," zasyčela stále více naštvaná. „Kromě toho ...," zvedla hrdě hlavu, „to není tvoje starost, nemíchej se do toho."

„Něco přede mnou skrýváš?" spustil ruce a udělal krok směrem k ní.

„Já? Skrývám? Slyšíš se vůbec?" ztišila hlas, když si uvědomila, že začala křičet. Poslední, co si přála, bylo vyvolání aféry. Každou chvíli mohl někdo vejít do chodby a slyšet je, zvláště, když vedla rovnou k toaletám a také ke vstupu na balkon. „Ty, Harry a Malfoy. Odkdy držíte spolu? Odkdy ti Malfoy říká jménem, a ty se na oplátku usmíváš jako idiot? Domlouváte si pivní dýchánky v Harryho komnatách, bavíte se ... A ...," zakoktala se trochu, „a jakmile se přiblížím, zmlknete a děláte jakoby nic!"

„To se ti zdá," začervenal se mírně Weasley a sklonil hlavu.

„Znám tě, Rone! Znám tě už dlouho a vždycky poznám, když něco tajíš. Ty jsi ten nejhorší lhář na světě. Už jsem ti to říkala a znovu to zopakuju. Řekni mi, co skrýváš ..."

„Nic, opravdu ...," mírně se pootočil a rozhlédl se kolem. „Musíme o tom mluvit teď?"

„A proč ne? Proč, když se rozhovor rozvíjí pro tebe nepříjemným směrem, okamžitě je třeba ho změnit?" odfrkla rozezleně. „Lžete mi. Ty i Harry. Dokonce se ... dokonce nejlepší přátelé se ode mě odvracejí. Co jsem vám udělala, že už mi nevěříte? Vždycky jsem stála při vás, nikdy bych vás neopustila, a vy ...," rychle zamrkala a snažila se zahnat slzy. Nebude plakat, podruhé už mu tuhle svou stránku neukáže. Byla dospělá, silná a nezávislá žena.

„Ráno ... ráno se všechno dovíš a pak ti to vysvětlím." Weasleyho hlas se nakonec zlomil. Zvládnul mnohé, ale rozhodně nebyl imunní vůči ženským slzám. Znal Hermionu natolik, aby poznal, že je právě na pokraji slz. „Slibuji."

„Proč, Rone? Proč ne teď? Proč ty tajnosti?" dívala se na něho s bolestí v očích. V tu chvíli se cítila strašně osamělá.

„Protože nemůžu ... Není to moje tajemství, nejde tu o mě," povzdechl si a prohrábl si rukou vlasy.

„Takže jsem měla pravdu ..." Musel přistoupit blíž, když se s povzdechem opřela o zeď a téměř zmizela za brněním. „Bolí to, Rone. Opravdu to bolí, když ti někdo, koho považuješ za rodinu, náhle přestane věřit."

„Sakra! Musíš pochopit ...," rezignovaně se k ní trochu naklonil, aby je nikdo neslyšel. „Nemůžeš nám prostě důvěřovat? Je to trochu komplikované."

„Rone," popadla ho pevně za paži. „Do čeho jste se zase namočili?" natočila hlavu a podívala se mu do očí.

„Do ničeho. Opravdu, sakra ...," mírně zrudl. Nevěděl, jak z téhle situace vybruslit. „Harry a Draco zítra všechno vysvětlí. Nenaléhej a prostě počkej."

„Počkám, samozřejmě, že počkám ...," vzdychla a opřela si hlavu o chladné zeď. „Mám o vás strach, to je vše. Najednou jste se stali tak tajemní. Možná si toho nikdo jiný nevšiml, ale já vás až moc dobře znám. Navíc Malfoy ... Nikdy bych si nemyslela, že se spřátelíte. Neříkám, že je to špatné, byl nejvyšší čas zakopat válečnou sekeru, ale zaskočili jste mě. Chápu, že Harry ... nakonec je to jeho manžel, ale ty? Nevěřím, že bys na Draca jen tak bez příčiny změnil svůj názor."

„On není tak špatný, trochu jsme si povídali a … no ... byl v pohodě." Ron zíral na obrázek, který visel nalevo od jeho hlavy. „Navíc, Harrymu na tom záleželo," zakončil rozpačitě.

„Dobře, nechme toho," obrátila oči v sloup. „Věřím vám, i když vůbec netuším proč. Poslední dobou mi k tomu nedáváte důvod. Ani ty, ani Harry."

„Díky," vydechl úlevou a pousmál se. „Nemám rád, když se zlobíš."

„Prostě si pamatuj, že kdyby cokoli selhalo, jsem vaše kamarádka."

„No, já to přece vím," podíval se na ni a zaznamenal, že tenká látka opět sklouzla z jejích ramen. „Ale to s tím šálem bylo stejně přes čáru," zamumlal, přitáhl ho a měkkou tkaninou pevně zahalil její ramena.

„Ronalde Weasley, myslím, že žárlíš," odfrkla. Hněv byl pryč, a na jeho místo se plížilo pobavení.

„Ten chlap mě prostě rozčiluje. Jsi křehká žena, někdo se o tebe musí starat."

„Merline! Po tolika letech ti došlo, že jsem žena. Nevím, jestli to mám brát jako lichotku, nebo se urazit," zafuněla, jak se snažila potlačit smích. Sehnula se, prošla mu pod rukou a zamířila k velké síni. „Pojď, vrátíme se, někdo se musí postarat o hosty."

„Jasně, jasně." Pohnul se za ní a zpod přivřených očí si prohlížel její tvary, silně zdůrazněné pod přiléhavými šaty. „Co je to vůbec za oblečení, více odhaluje než zakrývá."

„Rone!"

„No, vždyť jsem nic neřekl," zasténal obranně a rozjímal nad jejími holými zády, které byly viditelné pod průhledným šálem. „Tolik hostů, polovinu ani neznám," zamumlal si pod vousy.

„Říkal jsi něco?" zastavila se a naštvaně na něho pohlédla.

„Nic, jen přemýšlím nahlas." Popadl ji za ruku a přitáhl doprostřed místnosti. „Smím prosit?"

„Oh, Rone, možná později," podívala se směrem k Lupinovi, který na ni zamával. „Slíbila jsem Remusovi, že si s ním promluvím."

„Dobře, žádný problém," podrbal se rozpačitě na hlavě. „Tak já ...," s úlevou si všiml dvojčat, která stála u protější zdi, „půjdu za Fredem a Georgem."

„Díky, Rone, najdu tě později," přikývla a šla k poslednímu z Pobertů.

„Jo, jasně, že najdeš. Nakonec tě někdo po tom všem musí doprovodit do tvého pokoje." Jeho oči vrhaly blesky, když cestou k bratrům prošel kolem Fabiena, který se bavil s Michaelem.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště

Děkuji všem, kteří to čtou … a speciálně těm, kteří mě podpořili komentářem. Jste moje motivace. :-D


	33. Kapitola 33

33. Kapitola

„Nechápu, proč ji stále odmítáš." Hermiona si pohrávala s ubrouskem, co ležel na stole. „Nemůžeš žít navždy v minulosti, Remusi."

„V mém věku ..."

„Přestaň," odfrkla. „Je ti čtyřicet dva let a jsi kouzelník, to pro vás není žádný věk."

„Pro nás," opravil ji jemně.

„Jsem dítě mudlů," připomněla mu tiše. „Nemyslím, že budu si budu užívat světa ještě s dvěma sty roky na krku, ale o tom tady nemluvíme. Jsi mladý a odpíráš si veškerá potěšení. Válka skončila, měl bys začít žít pro sebe a ne jen pro jiné."

„Skončila," pokýval hlavou. „Ale vzala si příliš mnoho."

„Nech ji odejít," uchopila ho za ruku a prosebně mu pohlédla do teplých jantarových očí. „Tonksová tě milovala, nechtěla by, abys zbytek svého života strávil sám. Čtyři roky jsou na truchlení dostatečně dlouho."

„Nechápeš to ... Oni všichni ... James, Lily, Sirius, Tonksová ... Každý, komu jsem věnoval své city ...," upil si lok a potřásl hlavou. „Jsem špatný společník. Ples ještě neskončil, máš se bavit a ne tady sedět se svým starým profesorem."

„Ale, prosím tě," stiskla jeho ruku pevněji. „Dám ti pokoj, když budeš souhlasit, abych se s ní seznámila. Z toho, co vyprávíš, je to velmi milá žena. Mám volný příští víkend ..."

„Za úplňku," rozesmál se smutně. „To by mohlo být trochu obtížné, jak pro ni, tak i pro mě."

„Oh, omlouvám se," začervenala se mírně. „Úplně jsem zapomněla. Vaří ti profesor Snape ještě pořád Vlkodlačí lektvar?"

„Díky Merlinovi, ano. Dokonce jsme se dohodli i na množství a teď si jeho dobrodiní využívá i Kaelyn."

„Zajímalo by mě, proč to nevyrábí v masovém měřítku."

„Znáš Snapa, je tvrdohlavý," povzdechl si a rozhlédl se po místnosti. „Nevidím Harryho. Jak se má? Jak se mu v tom nešťastném manželství daří?" zeptal se, aby změnit téma, které mu bylo nepříjemné.

„Lépe, než jsme si dokázali představit," pousmála se jemně Hermiona. „Myslím, že Malfoye akceptoval."

„Opravdu?" podíval se na ni překvapeně. „Přiznávám, že ten svazek pro mě byl velké překvapení. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že ty dva spojí osud."

„V šoku byli zřejmě všichni," pokrčila rameny. „Zpočátku jsme hledali možnost rozvázání, ale to spojení nemá žádnou skulinku, nemohli jsme nic dělat. Podívala jsem se snad do každé knihy ... Ale teď ... No, přestala jsem se v tom šťourat. Malfoy se změnil, Harry na něho má dobrý vliv."

„A co Ron? Jak to snáší on?"

„No, spřátelili se, nedávno dokonce dostal pozvání na pivo." V jejím hlase byl cítil sarkasmus.

„A ty? Jak jsi na tom ty?" díval se na ni pozorně.

„Mám hodně práce," odpověděla vyhýbavě. „Děti zabírají spoustu času."

„Hermiono ..."

„No, já jen ... Víš, jak to je, kluci a jejich chlapské rozhovory," sáhla po sklenici punče, upila a pak si ji s podezřelým zaujetím prohlížela. „Pro ženy nepříliš zajímavé."

„Od kdy s tím máš problém? Vy tři jste byli nerozluční."

„Byli." Nápoj byl vychlazený a měl nakyslou příchuť třešní. Vypila všechno a natáhla se pro džbán, který stál na stole, aby si nalila další. „Dospěli jsme. Ne, že bych si stěžovala," zavrtěla hlavou. „Každý z nás má prostě své vlastní problémy. Harry má na hrbu celou školu společně s investory a financemi. Ron se stará o famfrpál a tréninky mu zabírají mnoho času, a já ... No, já jsem vedoucí koleje," odmlčela se, aby se získala čas a vyprázdnila další sklenku. „To je vše," usmála se široce. „Zatančíš si s bývalou studentkou?" naklonila hlavu a věnovala mu veselý pohled.

„S největší radostí."

...

„Takže ... ty říkáš, že Malfoy není tak špatný?" Fred se opíral o zeď a s rukama založenýma na prsou zíral na svého bratra, jako by mu najednou narostla druhá hlava.

„A pili jste spolu pivo ..." George si klepal prstem na bradě a pozorně ho sledoval. „Ověřil sis, co v něm bylo?"

„Nechte toho, dal mi ho Harry. Vymýšlíte si morbidnosti," obrátil Ron oči v sloup a při tom stále pozoroval Fabiena, který tančil s Michaelem. „Harry je s ním šťastný, to mi stačí."

„Dospěl," pohlédl Fred vědoucně na dvojče.

„Náš maličký bratříček." George natáhl ruku a pocuchal zrzavou hřívu mladší ratolesti Weasleyů. „Stal se dospělým, jak vzrušující ..."

„Přestaňte!" Ron ustoupil z dosahu rukou svého bratra. „Jsem vyšší než vy."

„Výška není důkazem rozumu, ale jestli jsi uznal Malfoye ..." Fred následoval Ronův pohled a uznale hvízdl. „Ronalde, že by se tvůj vkus konečně pozvedl na úroveň? Nebo je to vliv ušlechtilé aristokracie, v jejíž společnosti se teď pohybuješ?"

„O čem to ...," pohlédl na něho udiveně Ron.

„Po celou dobu, co se bavíme, nespouštíš oči z toho velmi sexy bruneta. Opravdu výjimečný zadek, že by měl jeden chuť ..."

„Zbláznil jsi se?" Mladší Weasley zuřivě zaťal pěsti. „Ten ... ten ... Frantík," vyplivl poslední slovo, „se celý večer točí kolem Hermiony a Michaela. Je divný, jenom na něj dohlížím."

„Ale, Rone, jen se neostýchej, nám to můžeš říct. Víš, co se říká ... Aby měl život šťávu, tak je fuk, jestli jednou holka, jednou kluk," zachechtal se vesele George.

„Nekopl tě v dětství do hlavy Troll? Já nejsem gay!" zařval, až se k němu několik lidí zvědavě otočilo, díky čemuž krvavě zrudnul. „Nemám rád chlapy tímhle způsobem," zamumlal tišeji.

„Nerozčiluj se, vylítne ti tlak a ještě sebou sekneš ..."

„A pak bychom museli toho sexy klučinu požádat, aby nám tě pomohl odnést do ložnice a přivést zpátky k životu," zachichotal se Fred, potěšený stále vzrůstajícím bratrovým rozčilením, a vtiskl mu do ruky sklenici punče. „Napij se a uklidni. Jak chceš, zůstaneme tvými hrdiny a ochráníme tvůj panický zadek."

„I předek," mrknul vesele Fred.

„Rodina, to je čisté zlo ..." Ron upil z nápoje a uznale mlasknul. Úsměv dvojčat se automaticky rozšířil.

„Zraňuješ naše city, jen o tebe máme starost."

„Víš, leštit si sám koště je sice obohacující, ale vždycky je lepší, když to někdo udělá za tebe. Ahoj, Harry!" Fred zamával na Pottera, který právě společně s Dracem vstoupil do místnosti. „Malfoyi, zdravíme i tebe. Změnili jste si ohozy?"

„A účesy ..."

„Před tím měl Malfoy vlasy sčesané dozadu."

„A teď má patku."

„A Harry ..."

„Harry je jako obvykle."

„Díky," zastavil se před nimi Potter. „Nešlo by to hlasitěji? Hosté na druhé straně sálu vás pravděpodobně neslyšeli," zasyčel a bouchnul do zad Rona, který se už nějakou chvíli dusil punčem. „Jsi v pořádku?"

„Díky, chlape," zaskřehotal a utřel si zaslzené oči.

„Tak co? Řeknete nám, kdeže jste to byli, když jste nebyli tady?" hleděl na ně Fred se zájmem a ignoroval mladšího bratra, který chrčel v agónii.

„Intenzivně jsme relaxovali," odpověděl ironicky Draco.

„Nějaké podrobnosti?" projevil George výrazné zaujetí. „Harry, byl jsi kapitán nebo odrážeč?"

„Nalej mi," podal Ron, s hysterií v oku, svou sklenku rozesmátému Harrymu.

„Záleží na tom?" podal Potter příteli punč. „Když chceš rozehrát zápas, potřebuješ dobrý tým."

„Merline, famfrpál už nikdy nebude stejný." Ron se začervenal ještě víc a s obtížemi polknul třešňový nápoj.

„Nefňukej, je nejvyšší čas, aby ti někdo vyjasnil, že ruka není tvůj jediný přítel," poklepal Fred bratra po rameni. „Mimochodem, vždycky jsem si myslel, že manželství je jako odvykací kůra na všechny touhy."

„Řekl Weasley," vrhl na něho Draco lítostivý pohled.

„To byla rána pod pás," ušklíbnul se George.

„Jdu za Hermionou!" Ron pevně sevřel sklenici v prstech a zamířil směrem ke Grangerové, která právě ukončila tanec.

„Neměli jsme mu naznačit, aby s tím punčem přibrzdil?" Fred zamyšleným pohledem provázel bratrův mírně nejistý krok.

„Proč? Ať se uvolní. Pokud jde o ‚ty věci', stále se chová jako dospívající panna, navíc vychovaná v zamčené věži," pokrčil rameny George.

„Pil jsem ten punč, je nealkoholický." Harry se podíval na džbánek stojící na stole. „Nebo ne?" vrhnul podezřívavý pohled na dvojčata.

„To je ale odporné, Harry, jako bys nám vůbec nevěřil," udělal Fred obličej zraněné nevinnosti.

„Upravili jste ho! Godriku ..." Potter s hrůzou rozhlédl po místnosti a hledal nějaké podivné nepředvídatelné známky aktivity dvojky, ale žádné kanáří peří, prodloužené uši nebo jiné nežádoucí atrakce v dosahu svého pohledu nezaznamenal.

„Myslím, že se dobře baví." Dracovi se mírně zvedl koutek úst, když přešel ke stolu a nalil dvě sklenice podezřelého nápoje. Jeden z nich dal Harrymu a k druhému opatrně přičichl. „Co je v tom?"

„Trpasličí sen?" odkašlal si Fred a uhnul pohledem. „Devětkrát zředěný!" dodal obranně.

„Do Trollí prdele, nehráblo vám úplně? To je zatraceně silné!" Potterovy oči se rozšířily šokem.

„Dali jsme tam jen lahvičku."

„Možná jednu a půl ..."

„Zabijte mě ..."

„Není to špatné." Harry nevěřícně zíral na Draca, který právě dopil svůj punč. „Alkohol není cítit, ale je to jen mylný dojem. Dokonale vyvážené."

„Děláš si srandu?" Potter nemohl uvěřit, že Zmijozel tak snadno přistoupí k pití alkoholu na večírku, na kterém se nakonec sešla poměrně velká skupina důležitých lidí. Pohlédl na dvojčata, která v tu chvíli vypadala, jako by se právě jako o závod začala nadouvat hrdostí.

„Uklidni se, Harry. Podívej se na ně," rozmáchl se rukou po místnosti. „Jsou ztuhlí, jako by jim někdo strčil hůlku do zadku, trochu uvolnění nikomu neublíží."

„Říká to dobře," blýskl George zuby. „Očividně jako Malfoy, a člověk."

„Děkuji za ujištění, že patřím k masám. Až do teď jsem si myslel, že jsem nad nimi," zvedl Draco obočí v ironickém gestu.

„Můžeš se spolehnout, že tě vždycky stáhneme z oblak."

„Nepochybuji, že se o to znovu pokusíte. Teď mě omluvte, povinnost volá." Podíval se na Harryho, který ještě pořád nepřátelským pohledem propaloval punč, který držel v ruce. „Dopij to a přijď za mnou. Rosbery dostihl Severuse, někdo ho musí zachránit a současně mu zabránit proklít jednoho z hlavních investorů."

„Rosbery? Ten od užitkového přeměňování?" provázel Fred Malfoye pohledem. „Prý je neuvěřitelně bohatý, pochází z Itálie a s hůlkou dokáže dělat úplné zázraky."

„Dokonce i z Doupěte by asi dokázal udělat Weasley Manor," povzdechl si teatrálně George. „Ginny by byla konečně šťastná, kdyby se mohla předvádět v salónu."

„Hmm ..." Harry nepřítomně přikývl. „Může být třeba divotvorce, ale člověka dokáže ukecat k smrti. No jo vlastně, nikde jsem neviděl Ginny."

„Prý je nemocná," pokrčil Fred rameny. „Nebo tak to aspoň tvrdí ten její chlápek. Bez urážky, Harry, ale podle mě tady dnes prostě být nechtěla."

„Chápu," přikývl Harry. Pochyboval, že by po tom, co se stalo o jeho svatební noci, chtěla Ginevra školu jakkoli navštívit. Pravděpodobně by se v jeho a Dracově přítomnosti cítila trapně. Občas opravdu litoval, že se to tak zvrtlo. Možná k ní nedržel žádné romantické city, ale měl ji opravdu rád a už dávno jí ten politováníhodný incident odpustil. „Tak ji ode mě pozdravujte."

„Jasně, bude mít radost."

„Ano." Harry o tom jaksi pochyboval. Chvíli sledoval, jak Draco představuje Rosberyho ministrovi školství, aby po pár minutách zanechal oba muže o samot Mistrem lektvarů se vzdálil.

Draco ... Ve vzpomínkách se vrátil do okamžiku, kdy se milovali ve věži. I když působil uvolněně a šťastně, celou dobu myslel jen na to, co v tom jednom okamžiku, těsně před vyvrcholením, uviděl v Malfoyových očích. Jistě, nemohl popřít, že se za ty měsíce vzájemně sblížili, a společný boj za Samuela měl taky svou váhu, ale ... Nikdy si nemyslel, že by mohl ... Tak najednou ... Vlastně se cítil trochu omráčený. Ne, to prostě není možné, byla to jen síla okamžiku, blikající pochodně, nálada, hudba. Jedno se spojilo s druhým a tak se mu zdálo, že něco cítí a ... Draco taky ...

Naprostá paranoia! Kdyby nebyl totálně zmatený, sám sobě by se vysmál.

Obrátil se k dvojčatům, ale ti už stihli někam odejít. Rezignovaně zvedl sklenici k ústům a vypil svůj punč. Ano, něco silnějšího mu určitě přijde vhod.

„Ha_rr_y ..."

„Fabiene," usmál se při pohledu na Francouze. „Jak se bavíš?"

„Skvěle. Michael je úžasný společník a He_r_miona ... inteligentní, vtipná, takovou kama_r_ádku ti op_r_avdu závidím."

„To jsem rád. Draco předpovídal, že se s Herminou dokonale shodnete." Harry byl opravdu potěšený tím, že Francouz chválil jeho přátele.

„Ty a D_r_aco ... vypadáte jako velmi šťastný pá_r_." Fabien ho za ruku odtáhl směrem ke stolku ukrytému za posledním sloupem. „Musíte se cítit úžasně, myslím, že vaše magie tomu pomáhá."

„Eh ... ne tak docela ..." Harry zíral do sklenice. „Je to spíš ... obchod."

„Obchod?" Fabien přimhouřil oči a intenzivně na Harryho zíral. „To si nemyslím, Ha_rr_y. Víš, D_r_aco je můj dob_r_ý p_ř_ítel a já jsem vás dnes veče_r_ pozo_r_oval. Můžu být, jak vy _ř_íkáte, naprostý buzík, ale nejsem slepý."

„Fabiene! Nikdy bych tě nenazval ... jak si to vůbec můžeš myslet?" zíral na něho překvapeně Harry.

„Ale já neříkám, že ty, Harry," mávnul Francouz ledabyle rukou. „Já p_r_ostě nejsem dominantní typ, mám _r_ád silné muže a považuji se za velmi citlivého člověka," mrknul pobaveně na Harryho. „Dá se říct, že v sobě mám více z jemnosti žen. Ale ... Nejsem hloupý, jak už víš. Mám oči a vidím, jak se celý veče_r_ stíháte pohledy. Je v tom touha ... touha a majetnictví."

„Fabiene, víš, že ten punč je okořeněný alkoholem?" Harry poklepal nehtem na sklenici.

„Samoz_ř_ejmě, okamžitě jsem to vycítil, jak jsem _ř_ekl, jsem velmi citlivý, i pokud jde o chuť," usmál se a odhodil si vlasy na záda. „Znám D_r_aca," zvážněl. „Vím, čím si prošel, a vím, kolik obětoval. Vždycky hledal ... sounáležitost. Nevím, jestli jsem použil dob_r_ý vý_r_az. V_ř_elost, to je lepší, hledá v_ř_elost, p_r_otože ji nikdy neměl. Znáš jeho _r_odiče?" Harry zmateně pokýval hlavou. „Lucius a Narcissa nejsou vřelí lidé."

„Ale jsou to jeho rodiče, v té rodině vyrůstal." Harry, stále víc zaujatý rozhovorem, si přitáhl židli blíž. „Vychovali ho."

„Vychovali ... Myslím, že ho spíš cvičili, školili. D_r_aco se jim nikdy nesměl p_r_otivit. Byl velmi h_r_dý na jméno Malfoy, p_r_otože mu otec vždy tv_r_dil, že jsou lepší, důležitější. Moje rodina byla vhodná, protože jsme čistokrevní, ale ... D_r_aco žádné p_ř_átele neměl, musel se nad to povznést. P_ř_ítel znamená slabost a Malfoy nemůže být slabý."

„To je šílené ..." Harry věděl, že Lucius a Narcisa byli chladní lidé, ale vždycky si představoval, že Zmijozel vychovaný v bohatství měl všechno a žil skutečně šťastný život. Nejednou si položil otázku, proč se vlastně přidal na stranu světla, ale nikdy na ni nedostal odpověď.

„Miluješ ho?"

„Eee ... Nevím, co ti Draco řekl vám o naší svatbě ..."

„Myslím, že se v tom docela dob_ř_e o_r_ientuju, poslal mi sovou spoustu dopisů. Chápu, že jste svatbu neplánovali."

„Pak taky chápeš, že to nebyl svazek z lásky." Harry se usmál na otce jednoho ze studentů, který procházel okolo. Pan Caleb se se školou svázal nejen jako investor, ale také do ní poslal svého syna. Když je míjel, Harry instinktivně použil kouzlo soukromí, protože nechtěl, aby někdo náhodně vyslechl jejich rozhovor. Mezi hudbou a shonem to možná bylo zbytečné, ale bystrozorský výcvik ho naučil ostražitosti.

„Tehdy ne, já vím," pokýval Fabien hlavou. „Ptám se na teď."

„Nemyslíš, že je to soukromá záležitost?" Harry si dolil punč, protože cítil, jak mu vysychá v krku.

„Nikoli souk_r_omá, pokud jde o D_r_aca. Považuji ho za b_r_at_r_a, hodně p_r_o mě znamená."

„Je to složité."

„Láska nikdy není prostá." Fabien se opřel na židli a zkřížil nohy. „Neublížíš mu, že ne?"

„Proč bych mu měl k čertu ubližovat? Mám ho rád, jsme ...," zarazil se v rozpacích. Čím vlastně byli on a Draco? Úředně byli, samozřejmě, manželé, a také byli milenci. Ale jaké city je ve skutečnosti pojily? Byli kolegové? Přátelé? „Jsme spolu," dokončil rozpačitě, když si vzpomněl na své vlastní emoce před pár minutami.

„Spolu ..."

„Partneři, víš ... manželství a společný zájem."

„Takže mezi vámi není náklonnost?" naklonil se k Harrymu se zajiskřením v očích.

„Ne, absolutně nic takového," zavrtěl Harry hlavou, stále zmatenější a s pocitem, že se to nějak neshoduje s pravdou.

„Oh ..." usmál se provokativně Fabien. „Vlastně je to dob_ř_e." Zvedl ruku a na prst si navíjel jeden z pramenů svých dlouhých vlasů. „_Ř_ekni mi ...," zašeptal, když přiblížil svou tvář k jeho. „Jak silný je ten svazek? Op_r_avdu nemůžete s nikým jiným?"

„No ... Obávám se, že ne ..."

„A zkoušel jsi to, Ha_rr_y?" Francouz spustil pramen, který mu jemně spadl na rameno, ale stále na něho významně hleděl s mírně nakloněnou hlavou.

„Já ... Nechci to zkoušet."

„Op_r_avdu?"

„Ano, já ..." Merline, ten chlap byl tak zatraceně pohledný a jeho hlas byl právě teď tak nádherně chraplavý. Ale i když Harry oceňoval jeho přednosti, ke svému vlastnímu překvapení cítil jen rozpaky a budící se rozmrzelost.

„Myslíš, že by žárlil?" Fabien téměř předl.

„Jak mám ..."

„_Finite Incantatem_!" Někdo náhle zrušil diskrétní kouzlo. Harry, stále zaskočený obratem situace, trhl hlavou, aby pohlédl přímo do Dracových bouřkových očí. „Vidím, že se beze mě dobře bavíte," řekl tiše a klidně.

„Seznamuji se s tvým manželem, D_r_aco. Je to velmi podnětný společník," podíval se Fabien se širokým úsměvem na svého přítele a napřímil se na židli.

„O tom nemám žádné pochybnosti." Malfoyův úsměv byl tak dokonale veselý, tak přívětivý a ... nedosáhl k očím. „Harry, nemáš nic proti tomu, když ti ukradnu Fabiena na tanec?"

„Ne, samozřejmě." Harry se cítil velmi hloupě. Doufal, že si Draco nepomyslel nic špatného. Vždyť přece nic nedělali, no ne? A Fabien ... žertoval.

„V tomto případě, smím prosit?" Malfoy se otočil a vyrazil směrem k tančícím párům. Francouz vstal a urovnal si oblečení.

„Tady máš svou odpověď," mrkl vesele, následoval svého přítele a zanechal ohromeného Pottera samotného.

Harry chvíli nehybně seděl, pak vstal a otřel si zpocené dlaně do svých šatů. Co to sakra bylo? Co se mu Fabien snažil naznačit? A proč se cítil tak zmanipulovaný? Úplně vyhozený z rovnováhy přistoupil ke stolu s nápoji.

„Jste spokojený, pane Pottere?" Syčící hlas ho zastavil na místě. Otočil se a podíval se přímo do Snapových temných očí.

„Nerozumím."

„Jistě, že rozumíte," odfrkl si. „Ve skutečnosti nejste úplný idiot."

„Mám to považovat za kompliment?" zkroutil Harry ironicky ústa.

„Můžete to považovat, za co chcete, Pottere." Snape ho drapnul za rukáv a odtáhl ho do rohu místnosti. „Nebudeme tu dělat představení, na rozdíl od vás nemám publikum rád."

„Do prdele, o co ti zase jde? Začínám si myslet, že když nikoho neseřveš, považuješ den za úplně ztracený." Potter se zastavil a opřel se o sloup. Malý elf zatřepotal svými křídly a půvabně se uklonil.

„Řekni mi, Pottere, v kterou chvíli jsi zapomněl, že žiješ v manželství?" Mistr lektvarů zjevně zuřil. Harry už si dávno všiml, že když Snape začne mluvit hedvábným, tichým hlasem, lze očekávat to nejhorší.

„Na to nikdy nezapomínám. Snad si nemyslíš, že bych mohl."

„Mám to chápat tak, že Draca považuješ za ..."

„Svazek mi to nedovolí," přerušil ho dřív, než muž rozvinul svůj proslov.

„Svazek." Z nějakého důvodu klesl hlas Mistra lektvarů o celou oktávu a Nebelvír přeběh po zádech záchvěv strachu. Najednou se cítil zpátky ve třídě lektvarů, Snape se skláněl nad jeho kotlíkem a bylo jasné, že je všechno špatně a nemůže počítat se žádným milosrdenstvím.

„A co jsi čekal? Merline, jsem s ním magicky spojený a nemůžu ho zradit, ačkoli se mi to snažíš podsunout."

„Samozřejmě, že nemůžeš, i kdybys chtěl. To je jistě potěšující." Na tváři Severuse se objevila hořkost.

„Nekritizuj něco, o čem nemáš ani ponětí." Harry uvažoval, v jaké chvíli se skutečně příjemný večer proměnil v řadu dvojsmyslů a výčitek. „Nemáš na to právo."

„Problém je v tom, Pottere, že já mám právo. Draco je můj kmotřenec a já nedovolím, abys mu ublížil. Nezraníš ho, a pokud ano, slibuji, že budeš litovat po zbytek svého mizerného života," přimhouřil oči a probodl Harryho intenzivním pohledem. „Ne nadarmo mi říkají Mistr lektvarů."

Nebelvír oněměl. Neuvěřitelné, že během několika minut mu už druhá osoba předhazuje údajnou touhu Malfoyovi ublížit, ale tak jak Fabien pouze vyslovil prosbu, tak ...

„Ty mi vyhrožuješ?" protáhl a přeměřil si muže zlověstným pohledem.

„Varuji, pane Pottere, zatím se to k vyhrožování ani nepřiblížilo. Ujišťuji, že byste poznal, kdyby to tak bylo. A teď pohněte tím svým zadkem a běžte se rozloučit s odcházejícími hosty. To pravděpodobně náleží k vašim povinnostem." Otočil se a zmizel v postranní uličce, za ním vlál jeho neodmyslitelný černý plášť. Jak tak za ním Harry hleděl, mohl by přísahat, že ten chlap pod ní schovává obrovská, blanitá křídla. Otřásl se a pohnul se směrem na chodbu, kde se první hosté připravovali na přenos.

...

„Mluvil jsem s Fabienem." Draco vyšel z koupelny a zamířil k posteli, na které ležel Harry.

„A?" Potterův hlas zněl i přes únavu jasně. Byly skoro čtyři ráno a teprve před chvílí se rozloučili s posledními hosty. Ron a Hermiona, k jeho překvapení, opustili večírek už dřív a vymlouvali se na únavu. Potter měl podivný pocit, že oba vypili příliš mnoho dvojčaty upraveného punče.

„Nevrací se hned do Francie," opřel se Draco o prádelník a upřeně ho pozoroval.

„Ano, zmínil se, že musí vyřídit nějaké záležitosti a popřemýšlet o investování do naší školy." Fabien to vlastně navrhl těsně před odchodem.

„Víš, kde se rozhodl zůstat?" Malfoy od něho odtrhl pohled a nenuceně si prohlížel své nehty.

„Upřímně řečeno, nemám tušení," pokrčil Harry rameny. „Ale myslím, že Michael to vědět bude. Z toho, co říkal, se také hned nevrací domů. Ale jsem překvapený, že nejsi informovaný, vždyť jsi jeho přítel."

„Michael?" ignoroval Draco jeho rýpnutí.

„Hm ...," pokýval hlavou. „Mám pocit, že si padli do noty," usmál se spokojeně.

„Nevadí ti to?"

Harry překvapeně zvedl hlavu. Zdálo se mu to, nebo v tónu, kterým se Malfoy zeptal, zaznělo podezření?

„Ne, a mělo by?" zeptal se tiše.

„Zdálo se mi, že Michael a ty ...," Draco si odkašlal, odhodil župan a vklouzl pod přikrývku. „Ale možná ...," dodal opatrně, „jsem dělal ukvapené závěry."

„Kdysi, jistě."

„Oh ..."

„Rozešli jsme se už před dlouhou dobou, teď jsme přátelé." Harry si upravil polštář a pohodlně si lehl na záda. „Michael se nedávno rozešel se svým přítelem. Myslím, že Fabien mu padl do oka, a navíc ...," zaváhal, „myslím, že zájem je oboustranný."

„A ty, věříš na lásku na první pohled a usilovně je podporuješ." Harrymu se zdálo, že Malfoyova ironie byla nucená.

„Nevěřím na pohádky, Draco," usmál se a otočil se k muži. „Ale přiznávám, byl bych rád, kdyby z toho něco vzešlo."

„Chápu." Malfoy ho chvíli pozoroval a pak si zakryl rukou ústa, protože široce zívl. „Je chladno," postěžoval si náhle. „Proč musím spát u okna? Nejsem zvyklý na průvan. Posuň se," přisunul se k Harrymu a přitiskl záda k jeho hrudi. „Věděl jsem, že tvoje část postele je teplejší. To je tak nespravedlivé." Ještě několikrát se zavrtěl, jak se pro sebe snažil najít pohodlnou polohu.

Harry si povzdechl, s mírným úsměvem zabořil tvář do jeho jemných vlasů a s požitkem vdechoval vůni, kterou vydávaly.

„Na hrdinu jsi děsně křehký aristokrat."

„Je chladno."

„Ale jistě." Potter přehodil nohu přes jeho bok, přitiskl ho blíž k sobě a rukama ho objal kolem pasu. Chvíli tiše ležel a čekal na další Zmijozelovo fňukání. „Je ti tepleji?"zeptal se na konec. Odpovědělo mu ticho a klidný Dracův dech. Povzdechl si, jemně přejel chodidlem po noze manžela a těšil se z tepla jeho těla. Pomalu ho začal naplňovat pocit uspokojení a něco, co vonělo mužem, vedle kterého ležel. „_Nox"_.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	34. Kapitola 34

34. kapitola

Draco stál na prahu ložnice a už několik minut s pobavením sledoval Potterovo počínání. Nebelvír se na stěnu nad krbem snažil pomocí kouzel připevnit portrét značných rozměrů. Zdálo se, že se svou prací není zcela spokojený, protože co chvíli vypustil zlostné zafunění.

„Je to perfektní, nech to takhle," nevydržel nakonec Malfoy, přistoupil k Potterovi a s lehce nakloněnou hlavou kontroloval obraz.

„Myslíš? Není nakřivo?" Harry přesvědčený nebyl.

„Rozumíš slovu ‚perfektní'? Už ničím nehýbej, zkazíš to a budeš muset začít znovu."

„Dobře." Černovlasý mladík nakonec použil ještě lepící kouzlo a uspokojený ustoupil několik kroků, aby obdivoval své dílo. „Myslíš, že se sem hodí?"

„Myslím, že nikam se nehodí líp," přikývnul zvolna Draco.

„Děkuji ..." Harry ho instinktivně chytil za ruku. „Ten portrét ... Opravdu pro mě hodně znamená. Sirius byl jediná rodina, kterou jsem poznal. Rodiče si nepamatuju a Dursleyovi ...," pokrčil rameny a větu nedokončil.

„Zapomeň na Dursleyovy, to je minulost, a navíc ... Ty máš rodinu. Možná ne takovou, jakou by sis sám vybral, ale ... No prostě, přestaň se litovat! Máme před sebou těžké ráno, snídani se Samuelem v hlavním sále. Doufám, že jsi nezapomněl," dodal stroze a spěchal ke dveřím.

„Nezapomněl." Překvapený Harry se díval na jeho vzdalující se záda. Měl rodinu ... Draco a Samuel teď byli jeho rodina. Nikdy se na to z tohohle úhlu nedíval. Nechtěné manželství se obvykle neslučuje s teplem domácího krbu. Vnímal Malfoye jako partnera a milence, ve výjimečných případech by ho popsal jako manžela. Do dneška o tom vůbec nepřemýšlel. Spojil je svazek, o který nežádali, ale ... navzdory jejich rozdílnostem jejich manželství fungovalo. Vycházelo jim to tak dobře, že to Harryho občas naplňovalo úžasem. Nikdy si nepomyslel, že by on a Draco mohli mít tolik společného, shodovat se v tolika otázkách, mít rádi stejné věci. Merline, vypadalo to, jako by se všechny ty roky hádali jen kvůli pravidlům a že to dělat museli, protože takové chování se od nich očekávalo. V tuhle chvíli to bylo tak vzdálené a bezvýznamné, že se šťourání v minulosti zdálo nechutné a malicherné.

„Jo, máš pravdu a jsem rád, že je to právě ... Sam," mávl rukou v rozpacích. „No, vždyť víš, je součástí rodiny," dodal rozpačitě.

„Samozřejmě." Draco se zastavil před obrazem a ohlédl se za ním přes rameno. „Pojď už, je po osmé a je lepší tam být brzy."

...

Čím blíž byli k hlavnímu sálu, tím více Samuel zpomaloval krok. Nakonec, těsně před malými zadními dveřmi pro učitele, se zastavil a nerozhodně přešlapoval z nohy na nohu.

„Co se děje, šampióne?" podíval se na něho Harry s úsměvem, když cítil, jak mu drobné prsty křečovitě sevřely dlaň.

„Bude tam hodně lidí," sklonil Samuel hlavu a kopal špičkou boty do podlahy.

„Jasně, vždyť je to škola. Říkali jsme ti, že spousta studentů zůstala na svátky, proto jsou i učitelé téměř kompletní." Harry si přidřepl vedle něho a palcem hladil hebkou kůži na chlapcově ruce.

„Budou na mě zírat." Klučina se ohlédl, jako by přemýšlel, jestli by zvládnul utéct, ale za jeho zády stála tiše Victoria a s něhou na něho hleděla.

„Same, je normální, že si tě budou prohlížet. Vždyť nového obyvatele školy nevídají každý den," naklonil se Draco, protože chtěl upravit světlé prameny vlasů, které mu spadly do očí. Pak na okamžik odstoupil, aby se ještě jednou přiblížil a urovnal mu bílý límeček, který vykukoval zpod tmavě modrých dětských šatů. Spokojeně pokýval hlavou. „Vypadáš skvěle."

„Stejně budou zírat." Chlapcovy oči byly rozšířené a bylo zřejmé, že Sam je vystrašený představou vstupu do obrovské místnosti naplněné davem lidí. Jak byl předchozí den opravdu nadšený a nemohl se dočkat, tak v tuhle chvíli ho s největší pravděpodobností dohnala tréma.

„Jasně, že budou zírat," zamrkal vesele Harry a obrátil na sebe Samuelovu pozornost. „Jsi Dracův bratr. Budou přemýšlet nad tím, jestli si je oblíbíš, jestli se s nimi budeš chtít kamarádit. Chápej, ředitel školy, to je velký šéf a jeho bratr taky není jen tak obyčejný student."

„Ne? Proč?"

„No, jsi mladší než oni, ještě se nemusíš učit, máš vlastní pokoj a nemusíš bydlet s ostatními na koleji. Uvidíš, že budou na všechno velmi zvědaví," poplácal ho přátelsky po rameni. „Určitě si brzo najdeš kamarády."

„A co když mě nebudou mít rádi?" Chlapec stále nevypadal přesvědčeně.

„Miláčku, tebe nelze nemilovat," ozval se zezadu tichý povzdech chůvy.

„Victoria má pravdu, budou tě mít rádi a uvidíš, že se brzy se všemi seznámíš. Studenti mají ještě šest dní volna. Protože nemají žádné vyučování, využívají ten čas na zábavu a určitě ještě dnes se k nějaké skupině připojíš." Draco objal dítě kolem ramen, aby ho uklidnil. „Je brzo, uvnitř zřejmě ještě nikdo není, budeme první, co ty na to? Budeš si moct všechno prohlédnout."

„Dobře," polkl hlasitě Sam. Lehce se třásl, protože začínal propadat panice. „Pojďme pryč," zasténal plačtivě. Bylo jasné, že slova jeho bratra ho vůbec neuklidnila.

Harry vstal a úzkostlivě pohlédl na svého manžela. Chápal chlapcovu úzkost, protože on také cítil velký uzel v žaludku. Nemohl si vzpomenout, kdy byl naposledy tak nervózní. Něco podobného možná cítil, když poprvé překročil práh Bradavic a strach z Moudrého klobouku způsobil, že mohl sotva dýchat. Malfoyův obličej vypadal klidně, ale bledá tvář prozrazovala úzkost. Potter viděl, jak zavírá oči a zhluboka se nadechuje, aby se pokusil uklidnit. Tolik let tajil chlapcovu existenci, aby ho teď z čista jasna hodil do hluboké vody a odkryl tak všechny karty. Určitě to pro něho nebylo snadné.

„Projdeme tím společně." Nebelvír vydržel Dracův nervózní pohled, když na něho konečně vzhlédl. „Jsme rodina." Viděl, jak se Malfoyovy zorničky rozšířily v očekávání jeho dalších slov. Harry se znovu sklonil k dítěti. „Poslouchej, jestli tam opravdu nechceš jít, můžeme se vrátit zpátky do pokoje. Snídaně se studenty nám neuteče. Co si o tom myslíš, Draco?"

„Souhlasím, nemusíme na to tlačit. Same, pokud nechceš, rozhodně tě nebudeme nutit," poplácal Malfoy chlapce po rameni.

„Opravdu? Nebudeš se zlobit?" díval se Samuel s nadějí na svého bratra.

„Samozřejmě, že ne. Je to tvoje rozhodnutí."

„Děkuji." Chlapec se konečně zmohl na plachý úsměv.

„Co kdybychom někoho pozvali?" pohlédl Harry na manžela.

„Máš nějaký návrh?" Na Dracovu tvář se vrátil ten typický malfoyovsko-cynický úšklebek a při pohledu na to se někde uvnitř Harryho cosi uvolnilo.

„Přemýšlel jsem o Hermioně, tvém kmotrovi a Ronovi," přiznal nejistě.

„Ano, myslím, že je to dobrý nápad." Zmijozel byl k Potterově překvapení vstřícně naložený. Možná, že vyhlídka rána, stráveného v komornějším uskupení, uklidnila i jeho.

„A ty, Same, co myslíš? Můžu pozvat strýčka Severuse a mé dva přátele?" podíval se tázavě na chlapce.

„Tak jo, aspoň nás bude víc." Dítě zřejmě opět získalo elán, jakoby došlo k odložení nějaké exekuce. „Kdo to bude?"

„Vzpomínáš si na toho kouzelníka, který tě přivedl na hrad?" Samuel přikývl. „Je to můj nejlepší přítel. Vsadím se, že se nemůže dočkat, až tě zase uvidí. Druhá osoba je moje kamarádka Hermiona. Chodili jsme spolu do školy. Určitě bude velmi potěšená, že tě pozná."

„Bezva, taky ji chci poznat." Chlapec vypadal nadšeně. Do dosud bledých tváří se pomalu začínala vracet barva.

„Skvělé. V tom případě se vy dva vraťte a já přijdu ... za půl hodiny?" pohlédl na Draca.

„Ideální." Zmijozel se viditelně uvolnil. „Budeme čekat."

...

První věc, kterou Harry udělal, když zůstal sám, bylo přemístění do sklepení. Pořád Snapa neměl rád, ale věděl, že chlapec mu věřil a považoval ho za strýčka. Uvědomoval si, že pokud chtějí dítě pokojně zapojit do života školy, musí začít s lidmi nejblíže k němu, mezi kterými by se Samuel cítil v pohodě. Věděl, že Ron a Hermiona neudělají nic, co by chlapci ublížilo, tak bylo bezpečné je pozvat. V přítomnosti Draca, Severuse, Victorie a jeho samého, by se měl Sam zklidnit a uvolnit, což první kontakt rozhodně usnadní.

Nervózně pohlédl na obraz, ze kterého ho pozorně sledoval lovec.

„Řekni profesorovi, že ho chce vidět Harry Potter." Navzdory nervozitě zněl jeho hlas jasně a zřetelně. Po chvilce se rám posunul a chodbu zaplavilo světlo přicházející z hlubin místnosti.

„Pan Potter. Čemu vděčím za tu čest tak brzy po ránu?" Snape stál ve dveřích a blokoval je svou vysokou, temnou postavou.

„Jsem rád, že jsem vás zastihnul." Severus zvedl obočí. No jo, Harry obvykle neprojevoval nadšení z jeho přítomnosti. „Draco, Samuel a já, Vás zveme na snídani."

„Jakže?" Pokud byl muž překvapený, projevoval to velmi zdrženlivě.

„Chlapec měl dnes snídat se všemi dole v sále, ale na poslední chvíli se vylekal. S Dracem jsme došli k závěru, že by pro chlapce bylo lepší, když trochu zvolníme a dáme mu více času, aby se seznámil s novým prostředím. Chceme, aby si pomalu zvykal na prostředí a další lidi. Jídlo v kruhu nejbližších bude příjemný začátek."

„Chápu. Kdo další se toho bude účastnit?" Snapeův výraz ve tváři se ani trochu nezměnil.

„Hermiona a Ron," přiznal zdráhavě Harry, v obavě z mužovy reakce.

„Musím se přiznat, že je to dost nečekaný návrh." K Harryho překvapení působil Snape velmi klidně a přítomnost obou Nebelvírů u jídla nekomentoval ani slůvkem.

„Neplánovali jsme to, ale Draco a Sam by jistě byli rádi, kdyby vás měli po svém boku." Harry nehodlal škemrat, přesto doufal, že muž neodmítne.

„Prosím, abyste se mnou pro příště takové věci konzultovali s předstihem. Jsem dost zaneprázdněný," povzdechl si tiše Mistr lektvarů a zastrčil si ruce do širokých rukávů svého roucha. „V kolik snídaně začíná?"

„Za dvacet minut v mých pokojích. Doufám, že vám to vyhovuje."

„Zajisté."

„Děkuji vám." Obraz se za mužem opět zasunul. Harry si úlevně oddechl a přemístil se k Hermioniným pokojům. Vážně byl rád, že muž tak snadno souhlasil, ale ve skutečnosti by překvapený být neměl, když věděl, jak moc Mistrovi lektvarů záleží na Dracově a Samuelově štěstí.

Mladá pastýřka se při pohledu na něj jako obvykle silně začervenala.

„Pane Pottere!" uklonila se a třásla se jako osika ve větru. Harry nikdy nechápal podivnou reakci tohohle – tak jako tak - mrtvého obrazu. Vrhl rychlý pohled na protější zeď a pomyslel si, že by tam měli dát obraz nějakého rytíře, nebo pážete. Neměl ponětí, jestli se olejové postavy mohou zamilovat, ale pokud je tomu tak, obraz mladého muže by mohl dívku konečně zbavit toho otravného panenského červenání. „Co vás sem přivádí v toto krásné ráno?"

„Jdu za Hermionou," řekl rychle. Hloupá otázka. Snad si nemyslela, že sem přišel koukat na její rafinované růžové šatičky a klobouk se stuhou, které se dle jeho mínění absolutně nehodily k ovečkám běhajícím v pozadí. Idealismus malíře ho víc rozesmával než uchvacoval. Nechme idylku idylkou, ale krajky se k ovcím hodily jako pěst na oko. Krásní beránci, kteří poskakovali ve vlastním rytmu mezi skalami a okusovali bujný trávník, vypadali, jako by na ně někdo s manickou posedlostí použil _Pulírexo_. Jejich rouno se zdálo neuvěřitelně měkké a sterilně bílé. Potter předpokládal, že umělec v životě neviděl ani ovce, ani jejich pastýře. Možná to bylo dobře, protože taková konfrontace s realitou by mohla způsobit, že by jeho světonázor lehl v troskách a ze zoufalství by začal malovat hady žijící v očních důlcích jakýchsi ne zcela proporcionálních lebek.

„Harry!" Hermionin zvučný hlas ho přivedl zpátky do reality. Mírně uskočil dozadu a s hrůzou si uvědomil, že notnou chvíli na obraz zírá jak náměsíčný a pastýřka už je tak zrudlá, jako by měla každou chvíli dostat mrtvici.

„Eee ... Promiň, zamyslel jsem se," zasténal lehce zděšeně, když viděl, jak se růžová dívka nejistě potácí.

„Ptala jsem se, co tě sem přivádí těsně před snídaní," povzdechla si tiše Grangerová.

„No ano!" vzpamatoval se kvapně Potter. „Chtěl bych tě pozvat na jídlo do mých komnat," řekl rychle.

„Mám jíst ... s tebou a Dracem?" dívala se na něj skepticky.

„Jo, teda nejen to. Bude tam ještě Snape a Ron, pokud ho ještě zastihnu. Víš, že je u stolu vždy první."

„Stalo se něco?" V jejích očích zableskla úzkost. „Nějaká nehoda? Stalo se něco na včerejším plese? Promiň, že jsem zmizela tak brzy." S hrůzou zjistil, že teď se začíná červenat i Hermiona. To je nějaká epidemie?

„Ne, ne," zamával rukama. „Jenom bych ti rád někoho představil."

„Máte nějaké opožděného hosta? Někoho, kdo nepřišel na ples?" dotazovala se ostražitě.

„U Merlina, ne! Je to někdo, kdo ... ehm ... Vysvětlím ti to cestou, jo?"

„Harry ... Vážně nevím, jestli je to dobrý nápad. Můžeš mi to vysvětlit teď?"

„Prosím, Mionko, nevyptávej se," zasténal zoufale. „Opravdu nemám čas, musím ještě chytit Rona."

„Chováš se neobvykle tajemně," prohlásila trochu rozčileně a otočila se k němu zády.

„Hermiono, prosím!" vydechl podrážděně. „Pojď se mnou, opravdu mám naspěch!"

„Dobře, dobře. Rone! Harry nás zve k sobě na snídani," zavolala do útrob místnosti, ze které se o několik málo vteřin později vynořila Weasleyho rozcuchaná hlava.

„Eee ... Rone?" zamrkal překvapeně Harry. „Přišel jsi pro Hermionu?"

„No, to je ... ehm ... no ..." No dobře, ruměnec na pastýřce a Grangerové by se dal považovat za půvabný, ale červený Weasley rozhodně půvabně nevypadal! Zrudnutí, ve společné kombinaci se zrzavým mužem, vypadalo jako zapálený ohňostroj hrozící výbuchem. „To není tak úplně ..."

„Jasně, bezva, jednoduše ses tu zjevil. Poslouchej, kámo, vážně nejsem zvědavý, co v tuhle dobu děláš u Hermiony ..." Ron hodil podivně splašený pohled směrem k dívce a Harry konečně zmlkl, protože ho napadlo něco zcela absurdního. „Přespal jsi tu?"

„Harry!" Zrudlá Grangerová ho obdařila rozzlobeným pohledem. „To je opravdu nemístná otázka."

„Přespal ..." Harry couvnul o krok zpět, naklonil hlavu a prohlížel si dvojici přátel šokovaným pohledem. „Eee ... no ne ... nemám nic proti ..." Natáhl ruku a nemotorně poklepal Rona po rameni. „Asi nejsem ani překvapený ... No do prdele!"

„Jazyk, Harry!" Dívka se pravděpodobně zasekla na jeho jméně.

„Chlape, no víš ..." Ron vypadal, že se chystá vrhnout na útěk. „Promluvíme si později, jo? Tohle není vhodná chvíle na diskusi." Weasley se konečně vzpamatoval. „Kruci, nedívejte se tak!" zahudral, čímž černovlasého mladíka vytrhl z transu.

„Neječ na mě," Harry znovu couvnul, jen tak pro jistotu. „Vždyť víš, člověk každý den nezjistí, že jeho nejlepší přátelé ... Jak se to stalo?"

„Vlastně ...," usmál se křivě Ron.

„Harry, měl jsi naspěch." Hermiona se konečně přestala červenat a její tvář opětovně získala ten známý, neústupný výraz.

„Co?" zamrkal několikrát. „Jo tak, snídaně. Tak co, půjdete se mnou?" Znovu se podíval na Weasleyho s výrazem _‚ještě jsem s tebou neskončil'._

„Jasně," oddychl si úlevně Weasley. „Co je to za událost?" ptal se, když zamířili ke schodišti.

„Dnes měla být velká snídaně. No, chtěli jsme s Dracem všem představit Sama, ale ten na poslední chvíli dostal strach a my jsme na něho nechtěli tlačit."

„Ty se mu divíš? Víš, kde bydlel a co se posledně stalo. Takové davy jsou pro něho stěží přátelské prostředí, obzvláště když tam nikoho nezná." Ron si za chůze přihlazoval střapaté vlasy.

„To není tak, že bychom ho chtěli nutit násilím. On sám tím byl ještě včera úplně nadšený," zamumlal Harry na obranu.

„No jo. Včera a dnes, to je rozdíl," pokrčil Weasley rameny. „Ginny byla taky den před odchodem do Bradavic samý úsměv a na nástupišti málem přirostla k mámině sukni. Klepala se, jakoby dostala zimnici."

„Přesně tak to dnes ráno vypadalo se Samem," povzdechl si Harry a odbočil do chodby, která vedla k jeho pokojům. Ale před tím, než došel k obrazu hada, mu malá ženská postava zablokovala cestu.

„Dobrá." Hermiona se před ním postavila se založenýma rukama. „Může mi někdo prosím vysvětlit, co se děje? Celou cestu mluvíte o ... O kom vlastně?" Její hlas zněl trochu nepřátelsky.

„Jé ... promiň." Jakoby si Potter právě teď uvědomil její přítomnost. „Hele, omlouvám se, že jsem ti to neřekl dřív, ale Draco ..."

„Harry složil přísahu mlčení," napověděl mu ochotně Ron.

„Ano, něco takového. Víš ...," zadrhnul se. „Samuel ... Kruci ..." Podrbal se na hlavě. „Den před svatbou jsem se dozvěděl, že ...," rozhlédl se kolem sebe a s rezignací vrhnul kouzlo soukromí. „Omlouvám se. Takže ... den před svatbou mě Draco seznámil se svým bratrem."

„S kým?" vyvalila oči Hermiona.

„No, s bratrem. Mladším. Samovi je osm let a je nemanželské dítě Luciuse. Draco se dozvěděl o jeho existenci před čtyřmi lety a rozhodl se ho najít. Chlapec žil v sirotčinci. Otec se k němu neznal a jeho matka byla mrtvá. Ne, že by v tom byl nějaký rozdíl, protože o něho ve skutečnosti nikdy neprojevila zájem, rozhodně ne tímto způsobem."

„To je hrozné," pobledla Grangerová.

„Hrozné," připustil Harry. „Draco ho vzal sebou a celou dobu ho skrýval před svou matkou. Chápej, Narcissa by pravděpodobně nebyla nadšená, kdyby věděla o nevěře svého manžela."

„To je jasné. Hrozí chlapci nějaké nebezpečí?" Harry vydechl úlevou. Kamarádka se zřejmě docela dobře vyznala v zákonitostech, jimiž se řídil svět kouzelníků a rychle si spojila fakta. Ale co jiného by od ní mohl očekávat?

„Ano. V předvečer Vánoc přišel útok. Samuela se nám podařilo zachránit na poslední chvíli," přiznal. „Ron ho vzal do hradu a my jsme to vyřídili s útočníky."

„Oh, takže Ron věděl ..."

„Nevěděl jsem to." Weasley se opřel o zeď vedle portrétu. „Šli jsme na snídani, když se objevil Patron. Harry a Draco vypadali, jako by uviděli ducha a málem se přerazili, jak se hnali do krbu, a já ... No, běžel jsem za nima."

„Rozumím." Vypadalo to, že se jí ulevilo. „Takže _tohle_ je to velké tajemství a důvod, proč jste se ty a Draco najednou spřátelili."

„Je mi to líto, Mionko, chtěl jsem ti to říct," díval se na ni Ron bezmocně. „Ale nezáleželo to na mně."

„Chlapec musí být vyděšený." Dívka ho zřejmě neposlouchala.

„To je. Draco ho vychovával v tajnosti a Sam měl jen malý kontakt s okolím. O jeho existenci vědělo jen pár sousedů, ale žádný z nich neznal jeho skutečné jméno." Harry si rukou nervózně prohrábl vlasy.

„Chápu." Malou chvíli zírala na kamaráda, který stál před ní a o něčem přemýšlela, pak se náhle jemně usmála. „No, tak na co čekáme? Chci se s ním setkat."

„Víš ... Vážně tě miluju." Harry cítil, jak se mu stáhlo hrdlo a spontánně svou kamarádku objal. „Nevím, co bych bez vás dělal."

„No co, skončil bys ve Zmijozelu a vzal si Malfoye ve věku šestnácti let. Do téhle chvíle byste si možná udělali i vlastní děti. Koneckonců, jestli někdo může dokázat nemožné, tak Harry Potter," obrátil Ron oči v sloup. „Nebo by Kámen mudrců padl do rukou muže se dvěma tvářemi, protože by nikdo nevyřešit hádanku s lektvary a chyběl by tam šachový mistr ..."

„Rone!" Hermiona se nakonec rozesmála nahlas. „Pojďme už na tu snídani, určitě na nás všichni čekají."

...

Když Harry vstoupil do obývacího pokoje, tak první věc, která mu padla do očí, byl velký stůl ve tvaru elipsy, pokrytý bílým ubrusem. Draco seděl na pohovce, která byla přesunutá ke krbu, a vedle něho si Samuel prohlížel svou novou knihu o magických zvířatech.

„Vypadá to, že jste si opravdu pospíšil, pane Pottere." Snape stál u okna a bavil se s Victorií.

„Jistě." Harry se nehodlal hádat, ne dnes. „Samueli," obrátil se k chlapci. „Rád bych ti představil své přátele. Jak už jsme ti říkal, chodili jsme společně do Bradavic, a teď tady jsou profesory." Chlapec opatrně odložil čtení a pomalu přešel k němu. „Tohle je Hermiona a učí tady Numerologii."

„Zdravím, Same. Jsem opravdu ráda, že jsem tě poznávám," napřáhla dívka ruku a jemně stiskla dlaň dítěte.

„Dobrý den." Chlapec jí opatrně opětoval stisk.

„Rona si určitě pamatuješ. Učí létání na koštěti a je famfrpálový trenér," ukázal Harry na muže stojícího vedle.

„Rád tě zase vidím," usmál se vesele Weasley a mával při tom rukou.

„Opravdu trénuješ famfrpál?" Oči dítěte se rozzářily zvědavostí.

„Jasně. Jestli chceš, můžu učit i tebe, je to skvělý sport." Ronův úsměv se ještě rozšířil.

„Chci," přikývl dychtivě Samuel. „Harry mi dal knihu "Famfrpál v průběhu věků", měl ji kdysi ve škole," pochlubil se rychle.

„Uuuu, velmi dobrá kniha," zamrkal Ron vesele na Pottera. „Vidím, že nám roste nový šampion. Na jaké pozici bys chtěl hrát?"

„Chytač."

„No jo, rodinná tradice, čemu se divím ..." Weasley se zasmál, plácl Harryho do zad a protočil oči.

„Sklapni už."

„Jsem rád, že jste přijali naše pozvání." Hermiona zvedla překvapeně hlavu, když slyšela slova Malfoye, který se hned po jejich vstupu také zvedl z pohovky a šel je přivítat. „Samuel se cítí trochu nesvůj, protože na hradě nikoho nezná. Chtěli jsme mu to co nejvíc usnadnit."

„Je hezké, že jste vzali v úvahu jeho pocity." Dívka si mimoděk upravila límeček na šatech.

„Je to můj bratr," podíval se na ni Draco udiveně.

„Oh, ano ... Samozřejmě," sklopila rozpačitě pohled. „Dospělí pocity dětí prostě často ignorují." Natož, aby Malfoye kdykoli považovala za někoho, kdo bere nějaké ohledy.

„Někteří lidé se učí ze svých chyb," usmál se tajemně Draco. „Zvu vás ke stolu, určitě jste už všichni hladoví."

Snídaně nečekaně proběhla bez větších problémů. Snape se s Hermionou pustil do diskuse na téma změn výukových metod od nového roku. Dívka chtěla rozběhnout lekce kaligrafie v kombinaci s výukou gramatiky a pravopisu. Snape na tu myšlenku reagoval opravdu příznivě s tvrzením, že znalosti dětí jsou v této oblasti skutečně politováníhodně nízké. Draco navrhnul studium matematiky. On sám brával o prázdninách, ale i po škole, soukromé hodiny, protože řízení financí od něho tyto znalosti vyžadovalo. Uvažovali také nad nepovinnými lekcemi mudlovské historie a zeměpisu. Měli šest měsíců na prosazení svých plánů u sponzorů, protože to bylo spojené se zaměstnáním nových učitelů, což mělo za následek další výdaje. Byli to dost inovativní nápady, protože magické školy se těchto typicky mudlovských oblastí spíš stranily. Děti byly doučovány doma, ale z pochopitelných důvodů se to netýkalo mládeže z chudších rodin nebo dětských domovů.

Samuel se zdál být okouzlený Ronem. Muž měl velký smysl pro humor a proto byl schopen s dítětem rychle navázat kontakt, ale co bylo nejdůležitější, učil něco, co chlapce opravdu fascinovalo. Sam jedl toast, aniž by z něho spustil oči a s velkou zvědavostí naslouchal příběhům a anekdotám z famfrpálových tréninků a utkání. Weasley právě vyprávěl historku, jak úžasný Harry málem spolkl zlatonku, když všechny překvapil Samův hlasitý smích. Až dosud se dítě zdálo být spíše tiché a klidné. Draco si nemohl pomoci, ale široce se usmál. Chlapec se zřejmě zase pomalu vracel k životu a zrzek se ukázal jako dokonalý lék. Bylo to sice divné, ale dalo se to překvapivě snadno přijmout.

Hermiona s vysoce zvednutým obočím pozorovala, jak Malfoy diskrétně podal svému bratrovi ubrousek, který si ten pak rozložil na klíně a přisunul si talířek s míchanými vejci. Sledovala, jak pozorně naslouchal rozhovoru Sama s Weasleym a čas od času se usmál, když chlapec položil několik konkrétních otázek, nebo inteligentně komentovat Nebelvírovo vyprávění. Bylo zřejmé, že k chlapci cítí opravdu upřímnou náklonnost a vazbu. Polohlasem napravoval jeho chyby, ale ani jednou to neznělo vyčítavě, nebo s nechutí, jako by chápal, že dítě nemusí znát všechny podrobnosti etikety u stolu. Po snídani mu připomněl, aby si otřel ústa a když viděl chlapcovu netrpělivost, dovolil mu ukázat _panu Ronovi_ nové koště a famfrpálovou sadu na údržbu od Harryho.

Bylo to pro ni udivující a nemohla se zbavit pocitu, že do této chvíle naprosto neznala muže, který s ní tolik let chodil do stejné školy. Její oči padly na přítele, který to všechno pozoroval s blaženým výrazem ve tváři a úsměvem v koutcích úst. Harry se zdál být dokonale šťastný, nezasahoval do rozhovoru a pouze sledoval Malfoyovo počínání a spokojenou dětskou tvář. Čas od času se ozval, aby prohodil něco do Ronova vyprávění a klidně snášel jeho škádlení, jen když to udělalo radost Samuelovi. Na chvíli ztuhla, kdy Sam nechtěně vybryndal pití na svou bílou, dokonale vyžehlenou košili. Chlapec se lehce zamračil a s rozpaky se podíval na svého bratra.

„Asi se musím převléct ... Omlouvám se, nebylo to schválně."

„Samozřejmě, že nebylo," souhlasil Draco, vstal a vzal dítě za ruku. „Máš pravdu, košili musíme vyměnit. Nehodí se chodit s fleky." Zvedl ruku, aby zastavil chůvu, která vstávala ze židle. „Zůstaň tady. Půjdu s ním a za chvíli se vrátíme, k převlékání nepotřebujeme pomoc. Je to tak, Same?" Chlapec důrazně kývl, až mu světlé vlasy spadly přes oči.

„Zvládnu to sám, už nejsem dítě."

„Vidíš, Samuel je skutečně samostatný. Osmiletý kluk by si měl umět vybrat něco ze skříně. Jdeme."

„To je neuvěřitelné," vzdychla, když se za bratry zasunul obraz. „Nikdy bych si nepomyslela, že Draco ... Jako bych poznala úplně nového člověka."

„Vaše překvapení nechápu." Snape si otřel ústa ubrouskem a lehce se opřel na židli. Pozůstatky snídaně zmizely ze stolu a jejich místo zaujal kávový servis, porcelánová konvice s kávou a tác plný drobných sušenek. „To jste o mém kmotřenci neměla moc dobré mínění," zamumlal překvapivě jemně a nalil aromatický nápoj do jednoho z malých šálků.

„Tak to není," začervenala se. „Já jen ... Draco se mi vždy jevil jako velmi nepřístupný člověk. Byl vychován v aristokratické rodině s jistými pravidly. Myslela jsem, že když bude mít někdy vlastní děti, bude je chtít učit totéž. Tyto rodiny mají své vlastní tradice a jisté ... požadavky."

„Jak říkáte. Draco byl vychován v souladu s pravidly a zákony, kterými se řídí rod Malfoyů, ale to neznamená ...," snížil výrazně hlas, „že se mu to líbilo. Člověk se učí z chyb a on se učil z chyb svých rodičů. Předpokládám, že Samuelův příběh jste už slyšela."

„Jen to, že ho Draco našel v sirotčinci. O jeho existenci jsem se dověděla jen minutu před příchodem sem." Poděkovala za kávu a dolila si do ní kapku mléka.

„Chápu." Letmo se podíval na Harryho a Rona, kteří pozorně naslouchali rozhovoru. Victoria seděla tiše na stranou a pomocí hůlky řídila magické pletací jehlice. Na kolenou jí ležel košík plný barevných klubíček vlny.

„Draco mě požádal, abych to nikomu neříkal," pokrčil Ron rameny.

„Samuel je jeho bratr." Harry v prstech lámal sušenku. „Nepříslušelo mi informovat okolí o chlapcově existenci. Tomu dítěti hrozí nebezpečí, takže to bylo riskantní, a navíc ... zavázal jsem se k mlčení."

„A teď už je to bezpečné?" zeptala se úzkostlivě.

„Ne," zamračil se Snape. „Poslední útok pouze potvrdil, že Samuelova existence někomu výrazně vadí."

„Nechtěla bych dělat ukvapené závěry, ale ... Mluvil už někdo na to téma s otcem chlapce a s Narcissou?"

„Ne, k útoku došlo na Štědrý den. Uvědomte si, svátky, ples ... To Dracovi ztížilo podniknout jakékoli kroky. Nicméně, podezřelé jste vytipovala správně. My se také obracíme tímto směrem." Snape upil doušek kávy a založil si ruce na prsou.

„Jak jsem pochopil, tak Dracova matka by nebyla příliš potěšená, pokud by se zpráva o existenci chlapce dostal do médií. Proč tedy ...," odkašlala si a pozorně pohlédla na Mistra lektvarů. Až do teď byl překvapivě sdílný, ale obávala se, aby příliš nepřetáhli strunu. Ten muž se velmi snadno rozčílil. „Nebojíte se ho přivést do veřejného života?"

„Máme strach, ale musíme to udělat. Současná bezpečnostní opatření bohužel selhala. Doteď chlapec přebýval v domě chráněném velmi silnými magickými štíty," odpověděl Harry místo Snapa. „Draco opravdu udělal všechno, aby ho ukryl a zajistil mu v rámci možností normální život. Ale Samuel byl velmi izolovaný, s okolím měl jen zanedbatelný kontakt. Jasně, že se znal s několika dětmi ze sousedství, ale nikdy nechodil na veřejná místa, nemluvě o výpravě na zmrzlinu, nebo na dětské hřiště. Učila ho pouze Victoria a bratr. Musíš pochopit, že to, jakým je teď, je obrovská zásluha Draca. Ten kluk si hodně prožil. Vychovávali ho prarodiče, kteří ho sotva tolerovali a po matčině smrti ho dali do sirotčince. Nedůvěřivý a vystrašený čtyřletý capart se díky Victorii a bratrovi stal otevřeným a upřímným dítětem, a to i při všech těch omezeních, která na něho byla uvalena kvůli jeho bezpečnosti."

„Lépe bych to neřekl." Poprvé v životě se Snape na Pottera podíval příznivě. „Dracovi na Samuelovi hodně záleží. Ale i přes přísnou ochranu byl chlapec napaden. Jaký má smysl ho nadále schovávat? Není tedy lepší, aby žil na místě, které chrání mocné kouzlo, a s lidmi, kteří mu dají lásku? Také bude mít možnost navázat přátelské vztahy a zapojit se do kolektivu. To je pro dítě důležité." Snape odložil šálek a prstem přejel po štíhlém tvarovaném oušku. „Tisk se o něm určitě brzy dozví, ale i to má jisté výhody. Pokud bude chlapec středem pozornosti, bude těžší ho bez povšimnutí zranit, a nemluvím tu jen o fyzickém zranění, ale i o duševním ...," ušklíbl se. „Neskrývám, že vše závisí na správné prezentaci a uvedení."

„Myslíte, že ho někdo může napadat kvůli jeho původu?" pohlédl na něho Ron zachmuřeně.

„Pan Weasley, vy byste měl nejlépe vědět, jak jsou děti kruté," odfrkl si Snape. „Řekněte, jak často jste slýchal urážky na sebe a vaši rodinu?"

„Příliš často ... Zvláště od ..."

„To už je minulost, Rone," střelil po něm Harry varovným pohledem.

„Já vím, ale to neznamená, že jsem na to zapomněl," pokrčil Ron rameny. „Máš pravdu, nemluvme o tom. Lidé se mění."

„To je pravda," přikývla zamyšleně Hermiona. „Přemýšleli jste o tom, proč přišel útok právě teď? Po tolika letech?"

„To je to, co chci dnes zjistit." Trhla sebou, když za sebou uslyšela Malfoyův hlas. Stál ve dveřích směrem do chodby a držel za ruku svého mladšího bratra, nyní oblečeného ve světle modrých šatech, které dokonale zdůrazňovaly barvu jeho očí. Nebylo to poprvé toho rána, kdy ji napadlo, že jsou si nezvykle podobní. Samuel se svými blond vlasy, mírně špičatou bradou a malým elegantním nosem, byl miniaturní kopií Draca. I kdyby muž chtěl, pokrevní vztah s ním by popřít nemohl. Povzdychla si a odvrátila pohled na Rona. Dnešní noc a den byly pěknou řádkou překvapení. Doufala, že nezpůsobí žádné potíže, když se na hradě objeví ještě jeden Malfoy. Po jejím těle přeběhlo mrazení a mimoděk se otřásla. Její babička říkávala, že v tu chvíli přechází smrt po něčím hrobě. Zahnala tu myšlenku pryč. Byla racionálně myslící člověk a nikdy nevěřila na pověry, zejména ne na ty, které předpovídaly katastrofy.

ooOoo

Pokračování na 1. Máje ! :-D

Pozn. překladatelky:

V originále autorka napsala, že Hermiona učí Nauku o mudlech, ale protože v předchozích kapitolách (konkr. kap. 15) napsala, že Hermiona učí Numerologii a Nauku o mudlech má Justin, dovolila jsem si to změnit. Snad neskončím v pekle… :-D


	35. Kapitola 35

35. Kapitola

Podpatky vysokých zimních bot svými údery narušovaly ticho nemocničních chodeb, když urostlý světlovlasý muž směřoval k izolaci, která se nacházela v odlehlé části svatého Munga. Útok na Růžový dům se odehrál dvacátého čtvrtého prosince, teď bylo poledne dvacátého sedmého a Draco si byl vědom, že čas nepracuje v jeho prospěch. Kdokoli ten útok zorganizoval, už stihnul úspěšně smazat své stopy a upřímně řečeno, Malfoy pochyboval, zda vůbec bude schopen něco zjistit.

S velkou nechutí odbočil směrem k pokoji, ve kterém drželi Luciuse a překvapeně se zastavil. Před dveřmi nikdo nebyl, ačkoli bystrozorové by měli takového nebezpečného vězně střežit. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a jemně strčil do okovaných dveří, které vedly na izolaci. Uvnitř bylo stejně prázdno jako na chodbě. Postel, na kterém měl ležet jeho otec, byla povlečená čistým prostěradlem, v nohách ležela složená pokrývka a na ní polštář. Místnosti vypadala, že čeká na dalšího pacienta a bylo zřejmé, že v tuhle chvíli ji nikdo neobývá.

Překvapeně několikrát zamrkal, pak vycouval a znovu se rozhlédl po chodbě. Ne, nespletl se, bylo to správné podlaží. Že by Luciuse přestěhovali?

Otočil se za zvukem posuvných dveří magického výtahu. On sám chodil vždy po schodech, protože neměl rád stísněné prostory pouze s jedním východem. Možná je to paranoia, ale cenil si pocitu vlastního bezpečí s vědomím možnosti úniku.

Muž, který opustil výtah, držel v ruce nějakou zdravotní kartu a s nosem ponořeným do papírů skoro narazil do Draca, který mířil k němu.

„Promiňte." Čaromedik se zastavil a rychle zvedl hlavu od spisu.

„Lucius Malfoy." Draco kývl na prázdné izolaci a kvůli výrazu nepochopení v očích kouzelníka ještě dodal. „Jeho pokoj je prázdný."

„Ach ano, odv ..." Muž se zarazil a zkoumavě na něj pohlédl. „Mohl bych vědět, kdo jste?"

„Draco Malfoy, jeho syn."

„Omlouvám se, samozřejmě, že ano," pokýval čaromedik horlivě hlavou. „Odvezli ho."

„Přestěhovali ho na jiné oddělení?" Draco podezřívavě přimhouřil oči.

„Ne, ne. Bystrozorové ho vzali na ministerstvo, již nevyžadoval lékařskou péči. Neinformovali vás?" Složil papíry a zastrčil je do kapsy pláště.

„Evidentně," vycedil a prstem si zamyšleně mnul bradu. „Kdy?"

„Nepamatuji si přesné datum, ale bylo to pár dní před Vánocemi," pokrčil muž rameny. „Pokud máte nějaké dotazy, obraťte se na sekretariát, snad vám pomohou více. Omluvte mě, prosím, ale trochu spěchám," mávl rukou směrem ke konci chodby. „Máme tu pár popálenin magickým ohňostrojem, a to ještě ani není Silvestr," povzdechl si, zřejmě rozzlobený hloupostí pacientů.

„Samozřejmě, děkuji vám za vaši pomoc," uhnul Malfoy stranou a čaromedika propustil. Rychlými kroky zamířil k východu z nemocnice a jen vrozená důstojnost mu bránila, aby to nebral po třech schodech.

Zatracené ministerstvo a jejich tajnosti. Byl si jistý, že až Luciuse odvezou, bude on ten první, kdo o tom bude informován, koneckonců byl jeho syn. Bystrozoři měli očividně odlišný názor, protože jinak by se neocitl v této politováníhodné situaci, kdy musel přiznat svou nevědomost před jakýmsi řadovým čaromedikem. V duchu zaklel, rychle přešel pár bloků a zastavil se před nenápadnou a na první pohled rozbitou telefonní budkou. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a pro jistotu na sebe vrhl kouzlo nenápadnosti. Ulice možná byla prázdná, ale okolní domy měly okna, za nimiž by nějaký zvědavý mudla mohl spatřit něco zcela nevhodného pro jeho oči. Vešel dovnitř a na pokřiveném terčíku vytočil známé číslo. Po chvíli už sjížděl dolů na ministerstvo.

...

„Draco?" Miles Bletchley zvedl hlavu od papírů, které se kupily na jeho stole a překvapeně se na něho podíval. Byl typickým příkladem toho, že i Zmijozel může být úctyhodný bystrozor a jako první prolomil převládající stereotyp, v němž byla většina studentů Zmijozelu vnímána jako budoucí příznivci, teď naštěstí už mrtvého, Temného pána.

„Zdravím, Milesi," kývnul na něho Malfoy, bez vyzvání se usadil na nepohodlnou židli a zaujal tak místo proti němu. „Chci vidět svého otce."

„Jako obvykle jdeš rovnou k věci," pousmál se muž. Byl o dva roky starší než Draco, který si ho pamatoval jako vynikajícího obránce ve famfrpálu. „Bohužel ti nemůžu pomoci," zvážněl a rozpřáhl ruce.

„Neser. Jsi bystrozor, a kromě toho jsi to byl ty, kdo vydával povolení k návštěvě," odfrkl nevěřícně. „Musím si s ním promluvit, je to důležité."

„Věřím, ale říkám ti pravdu. Nezáleží to na mně," zašklebil se mírně Zmijozel. „Tvůj otec je důležitá osoba, takže ho mají pod palcem Stíny a nám bylo řečeno, ať si políbíme prdel. Bystrozor už udělal své, bystrozor ať nezasahuje."

„Stíny?" Malfoyovy oči se mírně rozšířily. „Parchant, dokonce i jako vězeň je na piedestalu."

„Tak nějak. Od chvíle, kdy jsme dostali zprávu o převozu z nemocnice, ho nikdo z nás na vlastní oči neviděl," řekl Bletchley a Dracovu poznámku víc nekomentoval. Všichni věděli, že od války se vztah otce a syna vznášel na pokraji nenávisti, o čemž se sám Lucius dověděl bohužel až po čase.

„Chápu, takže, komu mám zaplatit, abych ho mohl vidět?" pohlédl na něho Malfoy zamyšleně.

„Některé věci se, jak vidím, nemění," vyprskl smíchy Miles. „Bohužel, v tomhle případě ti peníze nepomůžou. Stíny jsou neúplatné, nejlepší bude, obrátit se na Pastorka. Z toho co vím, on jediný z bystrozorského úřadu k němu má přístup."

„Nějaká rada?" Draco vstal a zamířil ke dveřím.

„Nesnaž se ho podplatit, on není ten typ. Jenom ho urazíš."

„Ano, znám ho ... Něco dalšího?"

„Hodně štěstí?" Bletchley vstal také a přešel k jedné skříni s dokumenty.

„To se hodí," kývnul mu Malfoy, vyšel na chodbu a zamířil přímo ke kanceláři šéfa bystrozorů.

Sekretářka, mladá žena s černými vlasy sepnutými do úhledného drdolu, při pohledu na něj vyskočila s potěšeným úsměvem.

„Pane Malfoyi," zatrylkovala pronikavě. „Co pro vás mohu udělat?" Její oči rychle sjely jeho postavu a pak se nasměrovaly někam za jeho záda, aby zjistila, jestli ho někdo doprovází.

„Pan Potter tu se mnou není," řekl posměšně. Naštěstí měla žena tolik slušnosti, že se začervenala. „Chtěl bych se setkat s panem Pastorkem."

„Ano, samozřejmě, ihned ho budu informovat," zareagovala a vrhla nějaké neverbální kouzlo do malého krbu, jehož plameny se oranžově rozzářily. „Pane, omlouvám se, že ruším, ale chtěl by s vámi mluvit pan Draco Malfoy." Oheň znovu pohasl a dveře vedle se s tichým cvaknutím otevřely. „Můžete vstoupit, pan Pastorek vás očekává," ukázala směrem ke vstupu.

Překročil práh a rozhlédl se po jasně osvětleném interiéru. Magická okna zabírala polovinu protější zdi. Za nimi se rozkládal park se vzdáleným hradem, který stál na kopci. Kancelář byla zařízena jednoduše, ale se vkusem. Jedinou ozdobou byla rozsáhlá řada rostlin, mezi kterými převažovaly rozložité kapradiny, upravené do velikosti pokojových palem. Černý muž vstal z křesla a s nataženou rukou se pohnul vstříc Zmijozelovi.

„Draco," přivítal ho s lehkým úsměvem. Během války nejednou pracovali společně a Kingsley s ním zacházel jako s jedním ze svých svěřenců. „Co tě ke mně přivádí?"

„Zdravím, pane Patorku." Jeho štíhlá ruka téměř úplně zmizela v sevření. Ten muž měl velké, sukovité ruce, poznamenané četnými mozoly. „Bylo mi řečeno, že mi můžete pomoci, abych se mohl setkat s Luciusem."

„Proč se chceš setkat s otcem?" pozval ho gestem dál do místnosti, kde byla dvě velká, černým sametem čalouněná křesla.

„Týká se to naší rodiny, soukromé záležitosti." Draco se posadil a upravil si dlouhou kouzelnickou róbu.

„Nerad to říkám, ale pokud jde o Luciuse, nic není soukromá záležitost." Kingsley zaujal místo prosti němu a hůlkou přivolal konvici s kouřícím čajem a dva šálky. „Dáš si?"

„Prosím." Draco si přejel prsty přes stehno a zastavil se v blízkosti kolene. „Mám na něho několik otázek, týkajících se, hmm ...," zaváhal, protože přemýšlel, kolik může odhalit.

„Tato místnost je chráněna velmi složitým kouzlem. Cokoli v ní vyslovíš, nedostane se k nepovolaným uším." Pastorek k němu přisunul naplněný šálek.

Draco zvedl kouřící hrnek k ústům a zadumaně hleděl na muže. Otázkou dne bylo, kdy se kouzelnický svět dozví o existenci Samuela. Když opouštěl hrad, Ron a Harry plánovali vzít chlapce na famfrpálové hřiště. Je pravda, že jen málo dětí se v tak mrazivý den rozhodne opustit hrad, ale bylo zřejmé, že už dnes bude šuškanda o chlapci kroužit školou a než znovu začne vyučování, budou už o něm vědět všichni. Samozřejmě neměl v úmyslu veřejně vyprávět minulost dítěte, ale cítil, že dříve nebo později bude muset uspokojit zvědavost a ukončit jakékoli spekulace. Povzdechl si a usrkl aromatický čaj, po čemž zdánlivě klidný odložil šálek na stolek.

„V předvečer Vánoc se stal jistý incident ... Troufám se domnívat, že v tom Lucius mohl mít prsty a proto bych s ním o tom chtěl osobně mluvit," řekl opatrně.

„Incident?" Kingsley se opřel o opěradlo a zkřížil ruce na prsou. „Nechtěl bys to objasnit?"

„Můj manžel a já jsme byli nuceni bojovat se čtyřmi hledanými Smrtijedy." Draco si odkašlal a uvažoval, jak nejjemněji muži vykreslit situaci.

„V důsledku čehož zemřel Avery a někteří z jeho následovníků?" přimhouřil Pastorek oči.

„Jak vidím, jste průběžně informován," přikývl.

„Ovšem, dostali jsme anonymní oznámení o napadení. Ale nechápu, co to má společného s tebou a panem Potterem." Muž položil ruku na dřevěnou vyřezávanou opěrku a nervózně na ní bubnoval prsty. „Z toho, co jsem pochopil, usedlost, která byla terčem útoku, patřila nějakému panu Grandovi, který před několika lety vycestoval do Thajska."

„To je pravda. Před odjezdem však hledal někoho, kdo by se o dům postaral, a kdo by se o opuštěnou nemovitost postaral nejlépe, když ne rodina?" věnoval mu posměšný úšklebek Draco.

„Jak blízká rodina?" usmál se ponuře Kingsley.

„Oh ..." Malfoy mávl odmítavě rukou. „Každý z nás je nějak spřízněný. Kdybychom dobře hledali, dokonce i vy a já bychom našli společného předka ... před několika tisíci lety."

„Samozřejmě," odfrkl muž pobaveně. „Na co jsi chtěl ten dům? Pokud je mi známo, než jsi se rozhodl změnit svůj rodinný stav, žil jsi se svou matkou."

„Víceméně."

„Takže?"

Draco se neklidně zavrtěl pod ostřížím pohledem muže.

„Nebyl jsem to já, kdo žil v Růžovém domě." Jedinou známkou jeho znepokojení byly mírně sevřené pěsti. „Pronajal jsem ho pro mého bratra."

„Bratra?" Kingsley oči se mírně rozšířily. Posunul se na židli a naklonil se k Malfoyovi, ve tváři měl koncentrovaný výraz. „Pokud si vzpomínám, Narcissa a Lucius měli jen jedno dítě. Tebe."

„Ještě před pár lety jsem si to myslel taky," souhlasil Draco. „Možná bych měl začít od začátku ..."

...

O několik minut později Malfoy dokončil svůj příběh a zmlknul, zvedl ke rtům šálek již vlažného čaje. V místnosti panovalo naprosté ticho. Kingsley seděl, mechanicky škubal za náušnici v uchu a zachmuřeně na něj zíral.

„Jsi jeho zákonný zástupce?" zeptal se po chvíli.

„Ano, příslušné dokumenty byly podané před čtyřmi lety, ale díky drobné pozornosti mé sestřenky se dostaly přímo do krabice v archivu, kde se o ně nikdo nezajímal."

„Tvoje sestřenka ...?"

„Tonksová, tehdy ještě ...," zmlknul a pevně sevřel rty.

„Ano, rozumím," zavrtěl Pastorek jemně hlavou. „Byla dobrý člověk a skvělý bystrozor."

„To je pravda, ale docenil jsme ji příliš pozdě, nikdy jsme si nebyli blízcí. Naše rodiny ... V každém případě mi hodně pomohla," povzdechl si Draco a smetl z kolene jakýsi zatoulaný prach. „Nyní už chápete, proč se musím vidět s Luciusem."

„Ano, rozumím." Kingsley vstal a přešel ke krbu. „Počkej tu chvilku, hned se vrátím." Aniž by čekal na odpověď, hodil do ohně hrst prášku a zmizel v plamenech.

Draco chvíli upíral pohled do mihotavých plamenů v krbu, pak se natáhl pro konvici a dolil si kouřící čaj. Malými doušky upíjel nápoj a vychutnával si jeho chuť a aroma. Držel šálek oběma rukama, zahříval si studené prsty a ignorovat skutečnost, že mu horký porcelán pálí na kůži. Tenhle příběh vyprávěl už podruhé, ale rozhodně se kvůli tomu necítil lépe. Jestli si myslel, že jednou na něho ta historie přestane mít vliv, tak se velmi mýlil, bolelo to pořád stejně. Pouhá zmínka na Samuela, navlečeného v šedivém, lehce ušmudlaném oblečení, vyhublého a tak strašně nejistého, mu v hrdle vytvářela tvrdou, těžko pohnutelnou hroudu. Nejhorší byl pohled na jeho tvář ... tvář malého dítěte, kterou poznamenal hlad. Hlad po citech, touha po dotyku, objetí a ujištění, že není sám, že je tu někdo, pro koho je nejdůležitější na světě. Děti by neměly poznat takové strádání. Děti by měly být veselé, bujné, občas nezvladatelné a neposlušné, zvědavé a plné života. Neměly by vědět, co je osamělost a odmítnutí. Děti mají být nevinné a křehké, a není jejich úkolem vyhánět bubáka ze skříně, protože od toho jsou dospělí. Děti se mají cítit milované a v bezpečí.

Sevřel rty. Samuel před čtyřmi lety a Samuel teď, to jsou dvě zcela odlišné osoby. Ačkoli někdy ... někdy se jako mrknutím oka vracela nejistota a v jeho pohledu se objevil údiv, že existuje někdo, kdo je tu jen pro něho. A údiv se pak promění ve strach, že je to jen na chvíli, že může znovu zůstat sám, ztracený uprostřed šedých postaviček, odmítnutý a nechtěný. Draco se už naučil přečíst v jeho tváři ten výraz ztracenosti a v takových chvílích dělal všechno pro to, aby se chlapec cítil nejdůležitější osobou na světě. Objímání, hlazení a šeptání slov plných lásky a příslibů, možná nebylo něco, čeho by si Malfoyové cenili, ale bylo mu to úplně jedno, pokud se výměnou za to drobný obličejík znovu rozzářil úsměvem a oči dostaly ten specifický lesk. Možná byl patetický a sentimentální, a někdo by ho mohl vinit, že je přehnaně starostlivý a příliš shovívavý. Pokud byl Samuel díky tomu šťastný, stálo to za to.

Dopil čaj a postavit šálek na talířek. Dnes měl chlapec poprvé vyjít ven z hradu. Draco z toho byl opravdu nervózní a chtěl být v ten okamžik po jeho boku. Harrymu trvalo dlouho, než ho přesvědčil, že se opravdu o vše postará a bude mít Samuela stále na očích. Nebál se, že by se dítěti mohlo něco stát. Hrad byl chráněn lépe než cokoliv jiného a chlapec se naučil ostražitosti. Nepochyboval o tom, že by nikdy neopustit školní pozemky bez povolení. O tohle nešlo. V zahradách však poprvé narazí na studenty a Draco měl panický strach, že se něco pokazí a on tam nebude. Děti jsou nevyzpytatelné, děti jsou kruté, děti dokážou ranit víc než dospělí, protože si nejsou vědomy váhy svých vlastních slov. Co když některé z nich bude pokládat nevhodné otázky nebo mu ublíží schválně? Ach ano, moc dobře věděl, jak se dá zatopit pouhými slovy, koneckonců v tom byl mistrem. Ve vzpomínkách se mu vybavilo několik obrázků z minulosti, kdy se sám tímto způsobem vyžíval na Weasleym a Potterovi. Ironií osudu bylo, že právě oni dnes měli chránit něco, co se pro něho stalo tím nejdůležitějším. Život je však jeden velký, zatracený paradox.

Krb zaplál zeleně a v místnosti s objevil Kingsley, který Malfoyovy myšlenky přerušil.

„Promiň, že jsem tě nechal čekat. Musel jsem to s někým konzultovat." Tvář muže prozrazovala únavu a jakousi podivnou nejistotu. A právě ta Draca teď nejvíc vyděsila.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se ostřeji, než zamýšlel.

„To, co jsi mi řekl, vrhlo světlo na několik záležitostí a postavilo nás do poněkud trapné situace." Pastorek si dlaní přejel holou hlavu a přešel k baru. „Nedáš si něco silnějšího? Myslím, že to budeš potřebovat."

„Ne, děkuji. Chci mít jasnou mysl," přimhouřil oči při pohledu na šéfa bystrozorů. Něco bylo rozhodně velmi špatně. „Zajistil jste mi možnost navštívit Luciuse?"

„Víš, Draco, to není tak jednoduché ..."

„Sakra, pane Pastorku, je to můj otec. Zrovna jsem vám objasnil důvody, které ...," vyštěkl podrážděně. „Musím se s ním setkat. Byl to plánovaný útok a nešlo o mně, nebo o Pottera, atentátníci chtěli Samuela! Jedině Lucius věděl o jeho existenci a předpokládám, že jen on si byl vědom toho, že chlapec je v mé péči."

„Tvůj otec roky vykazoval příznaky kómatu, jak mohl vědět, že jsi našel to dítě?" Kingsley se ztěžka posadil do křesla a postavil před sebe sklenici whisky, kterou ještě ani nepřiložil k ústům.

„Řekl jsem mu to. Jistě už víte, že navzdory stavu, v jakém se nacházel, měl kontakt s okolím. Slyšel všechno, co se dělo kolem něho," ušklíbl se Draco nad vlastní nerozvážností. „Den před svatbou jsem u něho byl a ... No, myslím, že se ode mě dověděl pár ošklivých věcí o své osobě, a spolu s tím i o dítěti."

„Takže to věděl ... Ještě někdo?"

„Ano, Harry a Severus. Ale jestli obviníte kohokoli z nich ze zrady, tak ...," prudce zvedl ruce v gestu zlosti.

„Samozřejmě, že ne," vyprskl muž. „Musel jsem ti tu otázku položit."

„Ano, musel, ale teď žádám vysvětlení. Proč mi v téhle situaci znemožňujete návštěvu? Sakra, můžete tam jít se mnou, už nemám co skrývat!"

„Jak jsem říkal, není to tak jednoduché." Kingsley posouval sklenici po stolku a díval se na jantarovou tekutinu.

„Ne, je to velmi jednoduché. Jste šéf úřadu bystrozorů, na koho se mám ještě obrátit? Na samotného ministra?"

„Ministr ti také nepomůže ..." Muž se opřel a prsty si protřel koutky očí. „Pravda je taková, že ... Nemáme ponětí, kde se v tuto chvíli tvůj otec nachází."

„Co..." Draco se zastavil v polovině slova, protože cítil, jak mu něco strašně sevřelo hrdlo. I kdyby chtěl, nedokázal by teď ze sebe vytlačit jediné slovo. Tisíce otázek mu problesklo hlavou, ale žádnou z nich si nezapamatoval. Emocí, která se právě protlačila do popředí, byl absolutně nekontrolovatelný strach. Hrůza, která svými ledovými chapadly pomalu ovíjela jeho ztuhlé tělo, způsobila, že bytostně cítil, jak se jeho záda stávají lepkavá a vlhká studeným potem, který stihl pokrýt jeho pokožku neuvěřitelně rychlým tempem. „Jak to?" Jeho ústy dokázala projít tato pouhá dvě slůvka. Poprvé zažil, že nedokázal sestavit žádnou vhodnou větu, a to byl svým způsobem také děsivý pocit.

„Lucius na ministerstvo nikdy nedorazil. Ten den, kdy měl opustit izolaci, unikl po odstranění ochran pomocí chytře skrytého přenášedla." Pastorek odvrátil hlavu, očividně aby se vyhnul jeho pohledu.

„Přenášedla? Copak jste ho neprohledali?" Dracovi se pomalu začala vracet vláda nad tělem. Instinktivně si otřel mokré dlaně do látky kalhot a mimoděk se ušklíbl.

„Samozřejmě, že prohledali," odfrkl muž. „Za koho nás máš?

„Ale špatně!"

„Někdo ... Někdo mu ho pravděpodobně musel doručit." Kingsley upřeně zíral na stále ještě nepoužitý drink.

„Někdo? Máte podezření?" Draco se ze všech snažil potlačit frustrovaný výkřik, který kdesi v hloubi jeho plic narůstal.

„Nějaký čas všechno ukazovalo na Dawlishe." Pastorkova tvář působila vyčerpaně.

„Vyslechli jste ho?"

„Chtěli jsme, ale ... no, tři dny po útěku tvého otce bylo nalezeno Dawlishovo mrtvé tělo v jedné z popelnic v opuštěném koutě Obrtlé ulice. Stav jeho těla vypovídal, že k úmrtí došlo několik dní před tím nešťastným incidentem. Ten, kdo se za něho vydával a přišel do nemocnice, byl evidentně pod vlivem Mnoholičným lektvaru."

„Dawlish ... Znal jsem ho. Než se ukázalo, že Lucius je skutečně Smrtijed, byl v našem domě častým hostem. Poté, co vyhodnotil naši rodinu jako zrádce, přerušil veškeré styky." Najednou zvedl hlavu a ostře se na muže podíval. „Když jste mi to chtěli oznámit?"

„Mysleli jsme, že si s tím rychle poradíme sami." Kingsley se kousl do rtu a současně se napřímil, jako by se chystal na obranu proti obvinění.

„Mohl bych vás žalovat!" Draco vyskočil ze svého křesla, protože cítil, jak se skrývaný vztek, který dosud číhal v jeho nitru, pomalu dostává na povrch. „Ohrozili jste mě a mé blízké! Vaše neschopnost by mohla vést k něčí smrti!" Naklonil se dopředu a položil ruce na chladnou desku. „Dokonale víte, že Lucius neodpouští, a mě považuje za krvezrádce! Na co jste sakra čekali? Až dostanu do zad Avadou? Já nebo Harry? Jak si myslíte, že otec zareagoval na mé manželství s Potterem?"

„Došli jsme k závěru, že za zdmi Emeraldfogu jste v bezpečí," bránil se chabě Pastorek. Od začátku byl proti tomu, aby před Dracem zatajili útěk Malfoye staršího, ale svalovat teď vinu na Stíny a Nedotknutelné by situaci nijak nezlepšilo.

„V bezpečí? Uvědomujete si, že jsme v nevědomosti v klidu opouštěli hrad? Merline! Harry byl sám v Příčné ulici a já v matčině rodinné usedlosti! Vždyť on ... vždyť ... kurva peklo!" Udeřil pěstí do stolu a prudce se od muže odvrátil. Měl neodolatelnou touhu něco rozbít a tvář šéfa bystrozorů byla první věc, která mu přišla na mysl.

„Chápu, že jsi naštvaný, ale obložili jsme celou oblast kolem hradu sledovacím kouzlem, nastaveným na Luciusovu magii. Kdyby se jen objevil v poblíž ..."

„Hovno byste tím dokázali," zasyčel zuřivě Draco a znovu se k němu otočil. „Je to Lucius Malfoy, do prdele! Myslíte si, že titul "Voldemortova pravá ruka" dostal omylem? Je to jeden z nejmocnějších a nejnebezpečnějších kouzelníků. Zná víc temných kouzel, než kdejaká zatracená kniha! Na hradě se konal ples, mohl se na něm objevit, mohl ... Merline, byly tam děti! Vy jste tam byl!"

„A samozřejmě jsem důkladně prozkoumal úroveň zabezpečení, které jste umístili na pozvánky. Na večírek nikdo vniknout nemohl, pozvání reagovalo jen na konkrétní osoby."

„Samozřejmě, ale byli jsme to my, kdo na to myslel! Navíc, kdy jste to prověřil? Uvědomujete si, kolik lidí je obdrželo, kromě vás? Než byste se dobral k tomu, že jsou bezpečné, on už ji mohl mít v rukou a řádně se připravit. A pokud by zabezpečené nebyly? Hodlali jste nás varovat?" Ve stavu těžkého rozrušení přestal Draco dbát na dobré mravy. Měl u prdele, jestli je neuctivý, nebo jestli se šéf bystrozorů urazí.

„Samozřejmě, bezpečí ..."

„Bezpečí? Vaše chápání toho slova je zcela odlišné od mého."

„Jeho magii neustále monitorujeme. Pokud by použil jakékoli kouzlo, budeme vědět, kde se nachází." Kingsley také vstal a s předstíraným klidem hleděl na soptícího muže před sebou.

„Prosím, nechtějte mě rozesmát. Vhodně upravené ochrany dokážou potlačit jakoukoli formu magie. Za tak příznivých podmínek může Lucius použít neomluvitelnou a vy o tom ani nebudete vědět. Není blázen, nevyjde ven na otevřené prostranství a nezačne metat kletby napravo nalevo. Lucius je mazaný parchant, ukryje se a shromáždí kolem sebe lidi, kteří jsou mu oddaní a pak ... Pak nás Salazar opatruj. Můžete se zabezpečit dle libosti, můžete sledovat letaxové spojení, a stejně to bude neúčinné. Síť reaguje na toho, kdo vhodí letax a vysloví místo určení. Lucius může přistát přímo uprostřed vaší ložnice a na to stačí, aby místo něho hodil letaxový prášek do nedostatečně chráněného krbu kdokoli jiný!"

„Předpokládám, že Emeraldfog má trvalé zabezpečení." Pastorek se znovu posadil, unavený křikem mladého Malfoye.

„Samozřejmě, nejsme blázni. Většina domů má takhle nastavené ochrany. Nicméně, Lucius může klidně přistát na jakémkoli veřejném místě a nebudete o tom vědět," odfrkl.

„Toho všeho jsem si velmi dobře vědom, pane Malfoyi." Poprvé toho dne ho bystrozor oslovil oficiálně a to Draca trochu probralo. Zhluboka se nadechl a pomalu se začal uklidňovat, alespoň natolik, aby si zabránil znovu řvát.

„Dobře," posadil se znovu do křesla. „Ví už moje matka o Luciusově zmizení?"

„Ne, neinformovali jsme ji o tom."

„To je dobře, myslím, že by měla zůstat v nevědomosti co nejdéle. Vzhlíží k otci s nekritickou úctou, a kdyby věděla, že je na svobodě, udělala by cokoliv, aby mu pomohla," pokýval hlavou. „Ale v tom případě se budu muset na Malfoy Manor vypravit sám a důkladně ho prohledat."

„To nebude nutné." Pastorek si konečně dopřál trochu uvolnění. „Všechny nemovitosti ve vlastnictví tvých rodičů už byly prohledány křížem krážem."

„Jak to? Abyste se do kterékoli z nich dostali, musíte být zahrnuti do ochranné magie domu. Po válce jsem osobně, společně s matkou, změnil nastavení, a jen malý, nám dobře známý okruh lidí, do nich má přístup," podíval se na něho překvapeně Draco.

„To je pravda," usmál se téměř neznatelně muž. „Možná budeš překvapený, ale nejsme tak neschopní, jak to v tuhle chvíli vypadá. Mezi našimi lidmi, z nichž spoustu znáš, se nacházejí jak animágové, tak i Nedotknutelní. Válka sice skončila, ale špiony stále potřebujeme. Skutečnost, že dokonce někdo jako ty o tom nemá povědomí, nás jen utvrzuje v přesvědčení, že jsme na tu práci vybrali výjimečné lidi."

„Aspoň tohle se vám zdařilo." Draco si v mysli promítl osoby, které mají bez narušení přístup do jeho domů. Byla to skutečně malá skupina lidí, většina z nich byli jeho spolužáci a pár přátel matky. No, nějak si nedokázal představit Pansy nebo Zabiniho, jako tajné agenty ministerstva, ale v tuhle chvíli si nemohl být jistý ničím. Ale nehodlal se v tom šťourat. Dokud jejich práce nezasahovala do jejich přátelství, mohl jim jen popřát hodně štěstí. „Co teď?" otázal se a dolil si čaj.

„No co, budeme ho nadále hledat. Do té doby bych doporučoval, aby Samuel neopouštěl pozemky hradu. Dokud se nachází na jeho území, je v bezpečí. Totéž platí i pro tebe a Harryho. Předpokládám, že zahrady a přilehlá území jsou pokryty ochranným kouzlem a žádné neoprávněné osobě nejsou přístupné."

„Na to se ani nemusíte ptát, to je základní postup." Draco se na něj podíval přes malý šálek.

„Skvělé. Když byli studenti v Bradavicích tolik let v bezpečí před Temným pánem, myslím, že Lucius nebude větší výzva než on."

„Lucius může mít políčeno pouze na jedno dítě, to mu trochu usnadňuje práci." Zmijozel nebyl tak docela přesvědčený.

„Samozřejmě, a Voldemort šel jen po Harry Potterovi. Alespoň, pokud jde o obyvatele školy. Abych předešel tvým dalším pochybnostem, tyto dvě situace jsou si, ačkoli se to nezdá, velmi podobné. Temný pán číhal na Vyvoleného, kterého chránil mimořádně silný Brumbál, Snape a bariéry Bradavic, které byly prakticky neporazitelné. Na Samuela číhá nebezpečí v podobě Luciuse. Ochrannou ruku nad chlapcem drží sám Harry, ty, a jak předpokládám, Snape. Navíc si troufám tvrdit, že bariéry Emeraldfogu jsou díky magii krve Zlatého chlapce, a také Albusových předků, mnohem silnější, než všechno co jsme dosud poznali," povzdechl si a zamyšleně se na Draca podíval. „Kromě toho, nemáme důkaz, že za tím útokem je Lucius."

„Načasování je dostatečným důkazem."

„Ale stále je to jen spekulace." Kingsley vstal a zamířil k východu. „Pojď se mnou, chci si něco ověřit."

...

Podzemí, ve kterém byl umístěn archiv, bylo osvětlené mdlými plameny magických pochodní. Panovalo tu mírné dusno a suchý vzduch při delším pobytu způsoboval lehké škrábání v krku. Pastorek otevřel jedny z dveří a vstoupil do obrovské, magicky zvětšené místnosti, jejímž hlavním zařízením byly dlouhé a vysoké regály, na kterých ležely tisíce složek spisů.

„Co hledáme?" rozhlédl se Draco kolem. Skoro cítil, jak na něm ulpívá všudypřítomný prach.

„Spis, který tě ustanovuje poručníkem Samuela. Možná díky tomu zjistíme, kdo jiný ještě o chlapci věděl." Kingsley kráčel podél jednoho z regálů a orientoval se podle barevných písmen abecedy, které odkazovaly na umístění jednotlivých složek. „Malfoy, Malfoy, Mal ... Tady!" vytáhl jednu ze složek a rychle ji prohlédl. „Zvláštní."

„Hmm?" Draco přistoupil a podíval se mu přes rameno. „Zápis o mém narození, zápis o přijetí do školy magie, o jejím absolvování ... Nevidím dokumenty ze sirotčince a ze svatby."

„Oh, dokumenty, které se týkají tvého manželského svazku sem budou zařazeny až po třech letech. Všechny novější se nacházejí v jiné sekci." Muž si ještě jednou prohlédl složku, vrátil ji na místo a zamyšleně svraštil obočí.

„No dobře, ale v tom případě by tu dokumenty o pokrevním vztahu a získávání dítěte do péče, už měly být." Draco přejel prstem po hřbetě složky, na kterém slabou modří zářilo jeho jméno.

„Ano, je to matoucí." Kingsley vyrazil směrem k východu, ale místo aby vyšel ven, zamířil do jedněch z bočních dveří v místnosti. „Sullivane," kývnul hlavou na obrýleného muže, který seděl u stolku. „Kde najdu dokumenty o pokrevních vztazích a pěstounských právech?"

Muž zvedl hlavu od nějakých papírů a pohlédl na ně očima zarudlýma od práce.

„Pokrevní vztahy ..." Několikrát zamrkal, pak si sundal brýle a prsty si promnul si oči. „Sakra, někdo by mi měl zaplatit odškodné." Loknul si něčeho z láhve, která stála po jeho levé ruce. „Zrak zostřující lektvar. Chutná to strašné, ale aspoň to funguje. Hmm ...," vytáhl jednu zásuvku. „Rodinné vztahy ... Ano, byly přemístěny."

„Kam?"

„Sekce pět, blok čtrnáct. Odpovědná osoba ...," obrátil několik listů a pak jedním z nich vítězoslavně zamával. „Ginevra Weasleyová."

Áááá… Pokračování příště

ooOoo

Děkuji Lyře a Ciaře za pěkné komentáře. Hmm, Lyro, ty namnožené první máje jsi myslela jako „lásky čas" nebo jako „svátky práce"? :-D


	36. Kapitola 36

34. kapitola

„Dobrý den." Dva prvňáci se ostražitě oddělili od skupinky dětí, které si hrály na dvoře a váhavě přistoupili k Harrymu a Ronovi, kteří společně se Samuelem stáli v bezpečné vzdálenosti a už nějakou dobu sledovali jejich skotačení.

„Dobrý den. Vidím, že koulovačka skončila remízou," usmál se Harry na chlapce a jednomu z nich smetl sníh z čepice.

„Vodníci se vzdali, neměli proti nám šanci," smál se klučina spokojeně. Chyběly mu dva přední zuby. „Plameny vždycky vyhrajou, jsme nejlepší."

„V tom případě nám nezbývá nic jiného, než pogratulovat vítězům." Harry se pevněji zavinul do pláště, který mu rozevlál náhlý poryv větru. „Není vám zima? Vypadáte jako malí tučňáci." Byla to pravda, tmavé pláště dětí byly obalené sněhem a jejich rukavice už na první pohled vypadaly úplně promočené. S povzdechem vytáhl hůlku. „Dejte ruce před sebe." Rychlý pohybem vrhnul několik sušících kouzel. Přimrzlý sníh roztál a měkký materiál rukavic zůstal čistý a suchý.

„Ne, profesorka Grangerová na nás použila zahřívací kouzlo, ale asi to nefunguje na všechno," pokrčilo jedno dítě rameny.

„Říká se: děkuji," poučil prcka Ron.

„Děkuji, pane řediteli," ukázal malý chlapec znovu svůj neúplný chrup.

Harry se pousmál. Ron ho v roli vychovatele neustále překvapoval.

„Kdo je to?" Jedna ze studentek napřáhla ruku a ukázal směrem k Samovi, který stál vedle Harryho.

„To je Samuel, bratr profesora Malfoye. Od nynějška bude bydlet na hradě s námi všemi," položil Harry ruku na rameno dítěte.

„Bude s námi chodit na hodiny?"

„Ne, Samovi je teprve osm let a ještě se nebude účastnit vyučování."

„A ve které koleji bude?" Děti se samozřejmě zajímaly o všechno, co souviselo s novým obyvatelem školy.

„Bohužel, Samuel je příliš malý na to, aby byl přiřazen do některé z kolejí. Prozatím dostal soukromý pokoj. Po pravdě mám podezření, že by mnohem raději bydlel s ostatními chlapci, ale teď to není možné," podíval se Harry na Sama, který se na něho ostýchavě usmál. „Naštěstí se může na kolej přestěhovat, jakmile začne chodit do školy."

„No co, soukromý pokoj je taky super, protože si může zvát kamarády a nikdo ho neotravuje," rozzářily se nadšením oči menšího chlapce. „A může si s námi hrát? Budeme stavět pevnost."

„Pokud bude chtít," pohlédl Harry na Sama. „Chceš se přidat k dětem? Myslím, že stavění pevnosti je opravdu zábavné."

„Můžu?" Samuel zvedl hlavu a přeskakoval pohledem z Harryho na Rona.

„Samozřejmě. Pozemky hradu slouží k zábavě, jen nesmíte chodit za hlavní bránu."

„Rozumím, doma jsem taky nemohl," kýval Sam nadšeně hlavou. „Tak můžu jít?" Netrpělivě přešlapoval na místě a toužebně se díval za dětmi.

„Běž." Chvilku se díval, jak se chlapec vzdaluje směrem k hloučku a pak se otočil na Rona. „Myslíš, že se aklimatizuje?"

„To záleží na okolnostech," pokrčil Weasley rameny. „Je mladší něž oni, můžou s tím být problémy."

„Proč? Samuel je skvělý kluk."

Ron si povzdechl a opřel se o kamenný okraj zamrzlé fontány. Bedlivě pozoroval děti, které právě hromadně budovaly trochu křivou zeď pevnosti.

„Víš, Harry, být nejmladším vůbec neznamená, že bude nejvíc rozmazlovaný. Starší děti si často rády najdou obětního beránka, něco jako poskoka. Mladší chodí všude za nimi, obdivuje je a oni toho okamžitě využijou. Netvrdím, že v případě Samuela to tak bude, je to Dracův bratr, takže to můžou vidět jinak, ale děti jsou děti," poupravil si čepici a úkosem se podíval na Harryho. „Neříkám to, abych tě vyděsil, ale stát se to může."

„Jsi si tím jistý? Nikdy jsem se na mladší ročníky takhle nedíval. Vůbec jsem si nevšiml, že by někdo v Nebelvíru využíval mrňata," pohlédl na něho Harry znepokojeně.

„Vyrůstal jsem mezi staršími bratry, věř mi, občas byli hnusní a nejednou jsem dostal vynadáno právě kvůli nim. Jako dítě jsem se jim chtěl ve všem podobat. Znáš to, byli starší, odvážnější, uměli už létat na košťatech a mě se zdáli tak stateční a úžasní. Fred a George toho využívali, dokud jsem nezačal chodit do školy. Když nad tím teď tak přemýšlím, měli ve mně docela poddajného otroka. Nosil jsem jim košťata, kryl jsem je před matkou, svalovali na mě vinu za své vylomeniny, protože to bylo snadnější," zavrtěl hlavou a podíval se na zataženou oblohu. „Neříkám, že byli špatní, jsou to skvělí bráchové, ale měli rádi navrch."

„Myslíš, že Samuela tady čeká to samé?" Harry kopnul špičkou boty do hromady sněhu. Prašan se vznesl a usadil na okraji jeho pláště.

„Já nevím. Je to Malfoy, ti si dokážou poradit. Jestli je jako jeho bratr, navzdory věku se z něho brzy může stát něco jako vůdce. Vzpomeň si, jak všichni Zmijozelové Draca poslouchali, dokonce i ti ze starších ročníků."

„Draco byl hajzlík, rozmazlený kluk, který všechny strašil svým tátou. Samuel takový není," prohlásil Potter nepřesvědčeně.

„To je fakt. Ale pořád je to Malfoy," usmál se Ron rozverně. „Myslím, že velení má v krvi. Může být lepší než jeho bratr, ale ... krev není voda, kámo."

„Doufám, že si brzy najde kamarády." Harry znovu zaměřil pozornost směrem k dětem, kde Samuel právě vlezl do díry vyvrtané ve sněhu. „Do prdele, bude celý mokrý," zabručel a chtěl se za chlapcem vydat.

„Dej mu pokoj, zasahováním ho jenom ponížíš," chytil ho Weasley za rukáv. „Teď dokazuje, co zvládne a kdyby tam nevlezl, nazvali by ho zbabělcem."

„Jenom doufám, že se mu ten metrový kopec nesvalí na hlavu. Sakra, je děsná zima. Absolutně nechápu, co děti vidí na plazení se mezi tunami sněhu." Harry by nejradši šel a Sama z té pokřivené pevnosti vytáhl. „Mám pocit, že se za chvíli proměním v jednu z těch ledových soch, co zdobily sál během plesu."

„Harry, vzpomeň si, co jsi dělal v jeho věku," odfrkl si Ron pobaveně. „Oni na zimu nemyslí, pro ně je nejdůležitější zábava a výzva."

„Nikdy jsem nestavěl pevnost. V jeho věku ..." Černovlasý mladík zmlknul, protože se snažil zahnat nepříjemné vzpomínky z dětství. Jako osmiletý měl kontakt se sněhem jen tehdy, když mu strýc nařídil, aby odhrnul sníh ze zapadaného chodníku, nebo když šel domů ze školy a na zádech mu přistávaly tvrdé koule, které házel Dudley a jeho povedená partička. Tohle nepovažoval za druh dobré zábavy.

„Promiň, zapomněl jsem, že tvoje dětství bylo úplně jiné než moje," poplácal ho Weasley po rameni. „Koukej, už vylezl a nic mu není."

„Doufám, že nenastydne." Harry strčil ruce do kapes, jako by se tím snažil sám sobě zabránit, aby se nevrhnul chlapci na záchranu. „Draco by mě zabil."

„Lamentuješ jako přehnaně starostlivá kvočna," zasmál se Ron pobaveně. „Zajímalo by mě, jestli Malfoy ví, jakou má úžasnou ženušku."

„Sklapni," hodil po něm Harry rozhořčený pohled. Rozhodně nebyl kvočna! Prostě jen nechtěl, aby Samuel v jeho péči chytil třeba jen rýmu. Draco by mu nejdřív utrhnul hlavu a pak by ho vyhodil z postele.

„Pojďme, zalítáme si." Weasley vytáhl hůlku a přivolal své koště.

„Ne, slíbil jsem Dracovi, že na něho budu dávat pozor," zavrtěl hlavou Harry a toužebně zíral na Blesk 2300, který Weasley držel v ruce. Opravdu měl chuť nasednout na koště a vznést se do vzduchu. Už dlouho to neudělal.

„U Merlina, Harry. Můžeš ho sledovat shora, nebudeme se vzdalovat," zavrtěl zrzek znechuceně hlavou. „Přestaň se nad ním klepat, protože začínáš připomínat moji mámu. Samuel se skvěle baví a teď tě k ničemu nepotřebuje. Tak co ...," zatřásl s koštětem, které držel. „Jen pár koleček, nic víc."

„No, dobře," nechal se Potter nakonec přemluvit a pohybem ruky přivolal své nové, z mahagonu vyrobené koště, trefně pojmenované "Santana".*

...

Rukou v rukavičce oprášil sníh z padlého kmene, posadil se na něj a těžce oddychoval. Stavba pevnosti se ukázala sice jako zábavná, ale trochu únavná činnost. Ze začátku se na něho děti dívaly trochu nedůvěřivě, ale po pár minutách zapomněly, že je nový a bavily se s ním, aniž by se staraly o jeho věk, nebo že je ředitelův bratr. Skupina byla složená z několika desítek dětí z různých kolejí a převažovaly v ní děti z prvního ročníku. Samuel ve skutečnosti ještě nikdy nebyl zapojen do hry s tak velkou skupinou a byl tím ohromně nadšený.

„Proč jsi tady nebydlel už od začátku školního roku?" Maxmilián, jeden z chlapců, kteří ho pozvali ke stavbě pevnosti, se posadil vedle něho a oprášil si z kalhot přebytečný sníh.

„Žil jsem s chůvou. Tá...," odkašlal si a rychle se napřímil. „Draco mě navštěvoval."

„Je fajn mít bratra ředitelem školy, ne?" Několik dětí přišlo blíž a v obloučku ho obklopily. Po zábavě přišel čas na otázky a Sam se cítil trochu nesvůj.

„No ... já nevím," pokrčil rameny. „Bude to divné, až mě začne učit."

„No co. Řekne ti, co se máš našprtat na testy, všechno tě naučí a nikdy nedostaneš T."

„Té?" Díval se zmateně na nízkého blonďáčka, který byl stejného vzrůstu jako on, ačkoli byl o čtyři roky starší.

„Troll! Nejhorší hodnocení, jaké může být. Budeš mít výhodu, ne?"

„Eee ... No já nevím, Draco mě pořád napomíná ..." Vsunul prsty pod čepici a poškrábal se na zpoceném čele.

„A jaký je doma?" Jakási dívenka si sedla po jeho levici a zvědavě se na něho dívala. „Jsem Sarah," představila se krátce.

„Doma?" reagoval nechápavě na otázku.

„No, víš, na hodinách je občas děsivý. Někdy se na člověka podívá tak, že máš chuť se ukrýt, a mluví takovým chladným hlasem. Strašidelný!"

„Opravdu?" Nedokázal si představit Draca jako někoho, kdo může děsit, vždyť byl tak ... milý a hodný.

„No, a když zkouší a někomu to nevyjde, to je teprve masakr." Buclatý chlapec se nestaral o studený sníh a v tureckém sedu se uvelebil na zemi. „Pane Hewsone, byl snad váš mozek v dětství podroben mučení, že vám dělá potíže napsat správně slovo Aquamenti?"

„Nebo: Slečno Erikssonová, trefila vás do ruky nějaká kletba, že místo spirály provádíte něco, co lze s notnou dávkou optimismu nazvat kroužení šíleného čmeláka?" Marika, jejíž jméno si poměrně rychle zapamatoval, se hlasitě zachichotala.

„Opravdu mluví takhle?" Nedokázal si představit, že by jeho bratr mohl být tak zlostný. Právě se o něm dovídal úplně nové věci a nevěděl, jestli se má smát nebo být vyděšený.

„Jo, ale ty se tím trápit nemusíš. Svého bratra přece takhle kárat nebude," pokrčil Maxmilián rameny.

„Nevím. Draco občas rád komanduje a opravuje mě: Neříká se díky, ale děkuji, neříká se super, jenom skvělé, úžasné. Jsi Malfoy, nechovej se jako plebejec," obrátil Samuel oči v sloup. „No, ale jinak je fajn, vždycky mě brání a je milý, všechno mi kupuje a ...," odmlčel se a trochu se začervenal. Nechtěl, aby o jeho bratrovi mluvili špatně, ale taky nechtěl, aby to znělo, že s ním zachází jako s dítětem. „A když je společně s Harrym, tak je opravdu legrace."

„Harry? Ty říkáš řediteli jménem?" Chlapec, který seděl na sněhu, na něj vyvalil oči.

„Blbče, ty bys svému švagrovi říkal: pane?" pohlédla na něho Sarah shovívavě.

„Švagrovi?" zamrkal Samuel zmateně.

„Ředitel Potter je přece manžel tvého bratra, takže je tvůj švagr, ne?" prohlásila rezolutně.

„Oh, no jo," připustil. Vůbec nad tím nepřemýšlel. Harry byl prostě Harry. Nejdřív na něho myslel jako na někoho, koho bude moci nazývat tátou, ale když se dozvěděl pravdu, neuvažoval o tom, jaký vztah je mezi nimi ve skutečnosti.

„Jednou budeš určitě prefekt," poplácal ho Maxmilián po rameni.

„Pche, to rozhodně. Když má takovou protekci, tak se ani nemusí unavovat," vyprskl jakýsi vysoký chlapec, který dosud nepovšimnutý stál za ním. „Ani pro dobro koleje, ani s problémy obyčejných studentů."

„Nerozumím," zamumlal rozpačitě. Na chlapci byla viditelná jistá nechuť a Samuel příliš nechápal, čím si to zasloužil. „Kdo je prefekt?"

„No prosím, Malfoy, a hloupý," zasmál se zlomyslně student. „Bratříček tě nenaučil pravidla? Neboj, ještě tě stihne vyškolit."

„Ty jsi ale protivný, Joe. Vždyť do školy právě přišel a je mladší než my." Hewson se nahnul k chlapci. „Prefekt je ten, kdo má na starosti studenty a je v kontaktu s učiteli. Většinou na to vybírají toho nejlepšího studenta," vysvětlil Samovi. „Neposlouchej ho, tvůj bratr je možná ostrý, někdy i nepříjemný, ale nikdy nikoho neupřednostňoval."

„No jasně, že ne. Vždyť mezi námi nebyl jeho okouzlující bratříček," zavrtěl Joe soucitně hlavou. „Řekni, Same, učíš se černou magii?" sklonil se k němu. Odstrčil Maxmiliána, překročil kmen a posadil se vedle mírně vylekaného Samuela.

„Černá magie je špatná." Chlapec se mírně odsunul.

„Řekl syn Smrtijeda."

„Joe!" sykla varovně Sarah.

„No co, vždyť říkám pravdu. Jeho starouš teď leží a předstírá vegetaci, protože byl poskokem Temného pána." Joe rozhodně nevypadal zkroušeně. „Kdyby se probudil, pravděpodobně by svého synáčka zabil za to, že ho zradil a udělal z něho na celých pět zombie. Moje babička říká, že ..."

„Nezajímá nás, co říká tvoje babička," vstal Maxmilián a vrhnul na něho podmračený pohled. „Děsíš ho."

„Ajaj, ubohý malý říďův bratříček, jak je mi ho líto." Chlapec kopl sníh směrem k Maxovi. „Navíc jsem nevyzradil žádné tajemství, všichni o tom vědí."

„Já ..." Samuel seděl se skloněnou hlavou a pohrával si s mokrou rukavicí. „Já ... já jsem to nevěděl."

„Fakt?" podíval se na něho překvapeně Joe. „Oh ... No, tak teď to víš." Okamžik pokání však velmi rychle pominul a nezdálo se, že by měl chlapec nějaké výčitky svědomí. „Proč žiješ se svým bratrem a ne s matkou?"

„Eee ... moje matka nežije. Draco mě našel, když jsem byl v sirotčinci," přiznal tiše. Vlastně netušil, co má říkat, protože mu nikdo neřekl, že by měl něco skrývat.

„Tak Narcissa Malfoyová není tvoje máma?"

„Narcissa?" Samuel se cítil úplně ztracený. To jméno nikdy neslyšel.

„No přece matka tvého bratra." Joe se na něj díval, jako by byl blázen.

„Neznám ji ...," řekl tiše. Draco měl jinou mámu? Ale to nesouhlasilo, protože jestli byli bratři ... Že by zase o něčem nevěděl, nebo hůř, znovu mu lhali?

„Teda ... To je mazec ...," začal se chechtat Joe. „Kdo by si to pomyslel."

„Přestaň, to není směšné," opřela si Sarah ruce v bok a ostře na něho zírala. „Máš-li ještě něco na srdci, tak si to nech pro sebe."

„Ou, už se bojím. Ale ty ho určitě chápeš, nakonec jsi taky žila v _útulku," _odfrkl. Vstal a vyrazil k hradu. „Odcházím. Jste zábavní, ale dávám přednost zralejší společnosti."

„Debil," díval se za ním Maxmilián s odporem. „Nestarej se o něj, chodí do třetího ročníku a myslí si, že je tak dospělý," povzdechl si a kecnul si vedle Samuela, který skelnýma očima zíral na své boty. „Nenech si nic namluvit, v téhle škole je spousta dětí, které vyrůstaly v sirotčinci. Já mám jenom mámu, má stánek v Příčné ulici. Je tu hodně takových, kteří můžou chodit do školy jen díky řediteli Potterovi. Moje máma říká, že hrdina navždy zůstane hrdinou. Můžeš být hrdý, že je ve tvé rodině. Tvůj bratr taky dostal Merlinův řád za vojenské zásluhy. Lidé jako Joe prostě jen žárlí."

„Draco dostal Merlinův řád?" Samuel zvedl hlavu a hleděl na něho s úžasem. „Nikdy mi o tom neřekl."

„Jistě, ve válce byl na straně světla," vrtěl překvapeně hlavou buclatý chlapec. „Ty jsi to nevěděl? Píšou o tom dokonce v knize o historii, v díle _„Války mladé generace"_. Můj otec říká, že zachránil jméno Malfoy a že někdy jsou děti chytřejší než rodiče." Vstal a oprášil si kalhoty od sněhu. „Půjdeš s námi na oběd do Velkého sálu?"

„Ne, asi ne." Samuel také vstal a díval se směrem, odkud se k nim blížili Harry a Ron, kteří ještě stále drželi v rukou košťata. To, co se dnes dozvěděl, ho velmi zaskočilo a musel o tom přemýšlet.

„Jíš doma? Jak chceš, ale bylo by to bezva," usmála se plaše Sarah a obrátila se směrem k profesorům. „Dobrý den."

„Dobrý den, slečno Doylová. Vidím, že se dobře bavíte." Harry přeletěl děvčátko zběžným pohledem a očima přistál na Samuelovi. „Same, myslím, že je čas, abychom se vrátili do hradu."

„Ano," přikývl chlapec a vydal se směrem k mužům.

„Tak jak? Spokojený?" zazubil se na něho vesele Ron. Po krátké projížďce na koštěti se vždycky cítil nabitý.

„Ano, bylo to prima," kývnul San nejistě hlavou.

„Ve kterém pokoji bydlíš?" přistoupil k Samuelovi Maxmilián.

„Eee ..." Chlapec se tázavě podíval na Harryho.

„Sam se zabydlel v pokojích profesora Malfoye," vysvětlil za něho Potter.

„A ...," podrbal se student na rozcuchané hlavě. „Můžeme ho navštívit? Odpoledne budeme hrát Řachavého Petra, tak ..."

„Same? Co myslíš?" zeptal se Nebelvír opatrně dítěte. „Chceš se po obědě připojit k dětem?"

„No ...," chlapec se nejistě podíval na děti. Stály, povzbudivě se usmívaly a čekaly na jeho odpověď. „Myslím, že chci," přikývl, jakoby se právě pevně rozhodnul.

„Super! Přijdeme pro tebe, nebo jestli chceš, můžeme přivést hru do tvého pokoje." Sarah byla očividně spokojená a baculatý chlapec, jehož jméno si nepamatoval, jí nadšeně přikyvoval.

„U mě to bude fajn. No, tak ... se uvidíme později," usmál se Samuel trošku nuceně a zamířil za dospělými.

Čím více se vzdaloval od dětí, tím více zpomaloval, ztracený ve vlastních myšlenkách. Měl pocit, že se mu najednou všechno zřítilo na hlavu a on vůbec nic nechápal. Jeho otec byl Smrtijed? A Draco ho zradil? To on ho ohrožoval? Bratr nikdy nemluvil o svých rodičích, a on se na prarodiče neptal. Prarodiče ... nebyli jeho prarodiče. Ukázalo se, že Lucius Malfoy je jeho otec, a zřejmě stál na špatné straně. Joe říkal, že je jako vegetace. Nebyl si jistý, co to znamená. Nemohl se pohnout? Hmm ... Victoria říkala, že některé rostliny jsou smrtící, i když stojí v květináčích a varovala ho, aby se nedotýkal neznámých bylin. Ale to nejspíš nic nevysvětluje. A ještě tu byla Narcissa ... Proč nemohl bydlet s ní? Nechtěla mít další dítě, a proto se dostal do útulku? Ne, to nesouhlasilo. Vzpomínal si na rodiče své matky, nikdy je neměl rád a oni neměli rádi jeho. Nejednou křičeli, že Alecto je blázen, když si nechal udělat spratka a dívali se na něho s nenávistí. Říkali mu bastard a dítě náhody. Nevěděl, co to znamená. Ale když se jeho matka jmenovala Alecto, tak ... Draco měl jinou matku?

Povzdechl si a přidal do kroku, protože se snažil dohnat Harryho a profesora Weasleyho. Měl takovou spoustu otázek a žádné odpovědi. Chtěl mluvit s Dracem, chtěl zjistit, co to všechno znamená.

...

Obrázek se přesunul v tichosti, ale hlasité rozhořčené syčení hada způsobilo, že Ron, který si právě prohlížel novou knihu o ochranných kouzel, poskočil na místě a polil se pivem.

„U Merlina, člověče, jednou kvůli tobě skapu na infarkt," zabručel při pohledu na Draca, který rázoval přes obývací pokoj. Vytáhl hůlku a seslat na sebe rychlé čistící kouzlo.

„Sklapni, Weasley." Draco přešel místnost a vztekle hodil plášť na opěradlo křesla. „Na bývalého bystrozora jsi strašně lekavý."

„Mysleli jsme, že se vrátíš krbem," podíval se na něho vážně Harry, který seděl na okenním parapetu.

„Vrátil jsem se, ale rovnou do Samuelových pokojů. Musel jsem ho vidět."

„Doufám, že si nestěžoval na naši péči a tohle není příčina tvého podráždění."

„Ne, Samuel spí." Draco nervózně přešel přes místnost a zastavil se na opačné straně. „Mluvil jsem s Victorií. Říkala, že se dnes dobře bavil."

„V tom případě tvému chování nerozumím." Harry se cítil trochu zmatený. „Mohl bys nám laskavě vysvětlil, co se děje, místo abys na Rona vrčel už ode dveří?"

„Okamžitě mi nalej whisky, čistou," ignoroval Malfoy jeho slova. Zastavil se u krbu, prsty sevřel římsu a se skloněnou hlavou zíral do mihotavých plamenů.

Harry s podrážděným povzdechem vstal a přešel k baru. Z proskleného skříňky vytáhl láhev mudlovského Jacka Daniel'se a jantarovou tekutinou naplnil jednu sklenici. Na Ronův tázavý pohled jen nejistě pokrčil rameny a přešel k Dracovi.

„Prosím," podal mu sklenici, kterou on dvěma doušky vyprázdnil a prudkým gestem vrátil.

„Ještě."

Harry si odfrkl a znovu dolil sklenici.

„Co se stalo v nemocnici?" zeptal se nakonec. Věděl, že kdyby nebylo Samuela, Draco by se s Luciusem nikdy nesetkal. Když viděl, jak je rozčilený, napadlo ho, že rozhovor s otcem musel patřit k těm ne zrovna příjemným.

„V nemocnici?" odfrkl Draco a dal si další lok. „Kurva!" zaklel, chvíli zíral na whisky třpytící se ve sklence. Pak sklenici rozmáchlým pohybem hodil do krbu, kde se rozbila na drobné kousky a plamen v kontaktu s alkoholem nepokojně zablikal.

„To je už druhá," zkřížil Harry ruce na prsou a soustředěně ho sledoval. „Co se děje, Draco?"

„Ten zmetek utekl. Pláchl bystrozorům přímo pod rukama!" podíval se na něho Draco a pak se trochu hystericky rozesmál. „Poslali pro něho Stíny a on si jen tak počkal, až klesnou zábrany a přenesl se. V tuhle chvíli může být kdekoliv ... Prostě kdekoliv," prohrábl si bezradně vlasy, čímž narušil jejich perfektní uspořádání.

„To není možné ...," zasténal Ron a zapadl hlouběji do měkké pohovky. Kniha ležela vedle něho, zapomenutá.

„Jak?" Harry, i když stejně překvapený, byl mnohem konkrétnější.

„Pomocí přenášedla."

„Byl pod neustálým dohledem, kdo mu ho mohl doručit?"

„Dawlish, nebo spíš ten, kdo se za něho vydával," povzdechl si Draco, přivolal si další sklenici a posadil se na jednu z pohovek. „Tělo pravého Dawlishe nedávno našli v nějaké uličce."

„Mnoholičný lektvar?" vzchopil se konečně Weasley a zřejmě se v něm probudilo bystrozorské střevo. „Jak propašoval přenášedlo? Kontrolní kouzla by si s tím měla bez problémů poradit."

„Samozřejmě." Draco se unaveně opřel o opěrku. „Pokud to ovšem není předmět, s magií ukrytou pod vykládaným zlatem," odfrkl. „Mluvil jsem s Pastorkem. Lucius použil rodový prsten, který je v naší rodině předáván z generace na generaci. Kouzlo je v něm tak jemné a důmyslně maskované, že by ho málo kdo dokázal zjistit."

„Takže osoba, která mu ho doručila, musela dobře znát tvou rodinu. Pochybuji, že byste takový drahocenný předmět vystavovali na viditelném místě." Harry se opřel o krbovou římsu a zkřížil ruce na prsou.

„Samozřejmě, že nevystavovali," střelil po něm Draco hněvivým pohledem. „Všechny rodinné klenoty jsou ukryté takovým způsobem, že k nim prakticky nikdo nemá přístup."

„V tom případě ..." Weasley bystře pohlédl na Malfoye. „Existuje pouze jeden člověk, který by tvému otci mohl pomoci v útěku."

„Pro mě je to naprosto zřejmé, ačkoli ctěné ministerstvo to považuje pouze za nepřímé důkazy a oficiálně se tím nechtějí mít nic do činění," ušklíbl se naštvaně Draco.

„Kdy?"

„Kdy co?" Malfoy položil prázdnou sklenici na stůl a pohlédl na Pottera.

„Kdy utekl?"

„Pár dní před Vánocemi. To je prostě směšné a já bych je měl zažalovat." Draco sevřel rty, aby zadusil kletbu, která se tlačila ven. „Ti imbecilové mě o své neschopnosti neinformovali. Věděli, že Lucius se chce pomstít, a stejně mlčeli. Mohl bych je obvinit ze spoluúčasti na plánovaném útoku na můj život!"

Harry něco zamumlal a přešel ke komodě, která stála u jedné ze stěn. V jedné zásuvky vytáhl načatou krabičku cigaret, koncem hůlky si jednu zapálil a zhluboka potáhl. Předtucha mu správně napověděla, že je nemá vyhazovat. Teď si prostě musel zapálit. Lucius Malfoy na svobodě ... Na okamžik měl pocit, jako by se minulost vrátila a on sám byl znovu tím mladým chlapcem, na něhož číhalo nebezpečí v podobě Voldemorta a jeho následovníků. Nebylo pochyb, že je ten muž smrtelně nebezpečný a prahne po pomstě. Vážně nebude mít ve svém životě chvilku klidu? Sklouzl zády po zdi, posadil se na podlahu a přitáhl si kolena pod bradu. Tentokrát nebude Luciusovou prioritou on. Jistě, že jednou půjde i po něm, ale nejprve se obrátí proti Dracovi a ...

„Útok na Růžový dům!" zalapal po dechu a jeho zelené oči plály hněvem. To nemohla být shoda okolností. Útěk Malfoye staršího se shodoval s pokusem zabití Samuela. To byl přímo hmatatelný důkaz.

„Přesně tak," přikývl zachmuřeně Draco.

„Do prdele," rozcuchal si Ron vlasy oběma rukama. „No, to jsme v prdeli. Posledně jsme dětem slíbili výlet do městečka Sanqua, teď už to asi nepůjde."

„Proč?" podíval se na něho Harry a vypustil proužek šedého dýmu. „Neměli jsme žádné problémy s vycházkami do Prasinek, i když byl Voldemort naživu. Věřím, že si poradíme i s Luciusem. Kromě toho jsme stejně počítali jenom s třetím ročníkem. Draco a Samuel budou v bezpečí na hradě. Mají konkrétní cíl, nebudou útočit na neznámé studenty. Pro všechny případy si můžu promluvit s Goldsteinem a požádat ho o diskrétní dohled v obci. Pokud Lucius udělá nějaký neopatrný pohyb, budeme na to připravení."

„Nezkoušej ho podceňovat," podíval se Malfoy ostře na Harryho. „Temný pán byl šílený, psychopatický vrah, který u sebe své následovníky držel pomocí strachu a bolesti. Lucius je chytrý, inteligentní a miluje manipulovat s lidmi. Během několika posledních let spalo mnoho kouzelnických rodin klidným spánkem, protože věřili, že se nikdy neprobudí. Teď ... Lucius má mnoho dlužníků. Pokud bude chtít, využije to a oplátkou za odpuštění dluhu může laskavě přijmout pomoc v dosažení svých cílů."

„Sakra." Harry odklepl popel do křišťálového popelníku, který obvykle sloužil jako ozdoba. „A co tvoje dědictví? Teď, když ..."

„Ne." Draco v rukou otáčel sklenici a bříškem prstu přejížděl po ozdobných ornamentech, vyrytých do křišťálu. „Majetek Malfoyů na mě přešel před dvěma lety. Nikdo nevěřil, že se otec nemůže probudit a tak jsem se, v souladu s předpisy, automaticky stal dědicem."

„A teď? Nezmění se to? Nakonec se ukázalo, že je zřejmě schopný spravovat rodinné finance."

„Ano, ale také je uprchlík a v souladu se zákonem nemůže využívat žádná privilegia. Nemá přístup do banky, a především," mávl rukou, „nemůže jen tak přijít ke Gringottovým a vybrat si peníze. K tomu je potřebný magický podpis vlastníka. Okamžitě by ho chytili."

„To je potěšující." Ron se vyčítavě podíval na Harryho. „Už kouříš druhou."

„Kouřím, když mám chuť," pokrčil Potter rameny a znovu potáhl. „Za předpokladu, že mu tvoje matka pomáhá … Myslíš, že jí prozradil fakt o existenci Samuela?" obrátil se k Dracovi. „Dosud to držel v tajnosti, takže možná ... Každopádně, stejně už si se rozhodl nedržet jeho existenci v tajnosti, takže ... Sakra, když je teď Lucius na svobodě, už to jako dobrý nápad moc nevypadá. Ponížení Narcissy je jedna věc, ale on bude zuřit dvojnásob."

„Ts. Problém je v tom, že ona už to ví," zaťal Draco zuby a vztekle se podíval na Rona. „Díky laskavosti Weasleyových."

„Cože?" vyskočil Ron z gauče. „Nikdy bych neprozradil něco tak důležitého! Neřekl jsem to ani Hermioně! Teprve dnes ..."

„Nemluvím o tobě, takže svůj zadek laskavě usaď zase zpátky na místo a neskákej mi před očima jako nevycvičený hafoň. To tvoje sestra má dlouhý jazyk."

„Ginny?" Zrzek se znovu posadil, protože cítil, jak jeho nohy měknou. „Ale to není možné, jak by to mohla vědět?"

„Pracuje na ministerstvu a nešťastně zrovna na oddělení, ve kterém se nachází archiv rodinných vztahů. Měl jsem s ní malý rozhovor," zašklebil se a sevřel ruku kolem skla. „Nebýt Kingsleyho přítomnosti, mohl bych zapomenout na své vychování a to, že je žena."

„Ale ..." Ron se na něho hleděl s obavou. „Nic jsi jí neudělal, že ne? Kromě toho, Ginny by neprozradila ...," koktal. „Ne něco tak důležitého ..."

„Bylo to opravdu těžké, ale věř mi, že jsem ani nevytáhl hůlku," protočil Draco oči. „Ale mýlíš se, prozradila. Ba co víc! Hodila to mé matce do tváře, bez ohledu na následky. Narcissa ji pravděpodobně nějak vyprovokovala," usmál se kysele. „Není pochyb, že umí být pěkná zmije, ale ..." Jeho hlas ztvrdl. „Tvoje sestra pracuje na ministerstvu! Je vázána mlčenlivostí a neměla by z pomsty vytahovat něco, co našla ve složkách."

„Merline, to se jí vůbec nepodobá." Rona zrada jeho sestry očividně vzala hluboko v srdci. „Nevěřím, že udělala něco takového. Ginny byla vždycky tak ... no, víte, střízlivě uvažující. Ani si nepamatuju, kolikrát mi řekla, že jsem příliš horkokrevný a že nejdřív dělám a teprve potom myslím. Nevím, co se stalo, že začala jednat bez přemýšlení, ona není ten typ. Není impulzivní, neřídí se emocemi," vzhlédl a všiml si podivné výměny pohledů mezi Harrym a Dracem. „To snad ...," zmlknul nešťastně.

„No tak, Rone, není to tvoje chyba. A Ginny ... víš ... Sakra, každý je zodpovědný sám za sebe, tak se tím netrap." Harry konečně odhodil cigaretu do krbu a zvedl se z podlahy. Přešel ke stolu a posadil se na opěrku křesla, na kterém seděl Draco.

„Nejsi naštvaný?" díval se na něho kamarád nervózně.

„Jsem nasraný, ale to nic nemění." Harry si promnul prsty kořen nosu. „A promiň, ale tvou sestru bych v nejbližší době radši neviděl. Dosud to bylo jasné: Lucius představuje hrozbu a toho se držíme. Teď, když se ukázalo, že Narcissa o Samuelovi také věděla, se naše jednoduchá cesta rozděluje a my musíme sledovat oba její konce."

„No, ale ..." Ron se po očku podíval na mlčícího Draca. „Ale když Lucius utekl, pak ..."

„Nevíme na sto procent, jestli spojil své síly s Narcissou. Pokud se mu nepřiznala, že zná jeho ostudné tajemství, Lucius ji o tom sám nejspíš neinformoval. Bude potřebovat peníze a podporu člověka, který mu dodal přenášedlo. Pokud to byla Narcissa ... Chlubit se nemanželským synem by pravděpodobně nemělo pozitivní vliv na jejich vztah." Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, nejdřív by jednal na vlastní pěst s přáním, aby informace o chlapci nikdy nespatřila denní světlo. Před chvílí jsme si byli jisti, že útok naplánoval on. Teď, když už víme, že Ginny prozradila tajemství Narcisse, už nic není tak jednoduché."

„Věříš, že by Malfoy nemusel o útoku nic vědět, a že ...?"

„Za tím stála Narcisa?" Harry si povzdechl a shora pohlédl na Dracovu mírně skloněnou hlavu. „Bohužel, je to jedna z možností, kterou teď musíme vzít v úvahu."

„Sakra, omlouvám se."

Draco si konečně přestal hrát se sklenicí a odsunul ji stranou. Zvedl pohled a chvíli se upřeně díval do Weasleyho zrudlé tváře. Po jeho tváři proběhlo několik emocí, než znovu nasadil svůj neutrální, všem dobře známý výraz.

„Kašli na to a nedělej ze sebe mučedníka," napřímil se a opřel si hlavu o Harryho bok. „Není to tvoje vina," zopakoval Harryho slova a Ron vykulil oči překvapením. „Moje matka by se tak jako tak o Luciusově nevěře brzy dověděla. Jediná změna je v tom, že teď nevíme, kdo naplánoval útok. Nicméně můžeme být rádi, že byl neúspěšný a patří k minulosti. Samuel je v bezpečí ve škole. Teď je naším největším problémem Lucius. Nesmíme zapomínat, že jsme stále vázáni učitelskou smlouvou a pátrání se nejspíš nemůžeme dovolit. Za pár dní se vracejí všichni studenti a náš čas bude velmi omezený. Zbývá nám věřit, že se ministerstvo a bystrozoři s touto situací vypořádají. Já mohu pouze najmout lidi, kteří budou průběžně sledovat situaci a budou se snažit najít nějakou stopu."

„Promluvím si s několika bystrozory. Jsou to mí přátelé a doufám, že od nich se o tom dozvíme víc. Má Kingsley stále v úmyslu držet Luciusův útěk v tajnosti?" zeptal se Harry Draca.

„Ne, po rozhovoru se mnou souhlasil, že do pátrání zapojí co nejvíc bystrozorů a dá tomu případu nejvyšší prioritu. To brzy," odfrkl si zlostně.

„Dobře. V takovém případě nám nezbývá nic jiného, než čekat a mít oči dokořán. Je mi líto, ale ty a Samuel nemůžete, do vyřešení tohoto problému, opouštět hrad. Je to příliš nebezpečné."

„Neměl jsem to v úmyslu," protočil Draco oči. „Nejsem sebevrah. Trvám však na tom, abys jednou postupoval stejně opatrně a neukazoval svoji prdel nikde, kde by mohla dojít k újmě. I kdyby se Lucius toužil pomstít mě, ani ty nejsi úplně v bezpečí. Troufám si tvrdit, že nehoří sympatiemi k někomu, kdo, nejenže porazil jeho pána, ale navíc si ještě užívá s jeho vlastním zrádným synem."

„Neužívám si s tebou, jsi můj manžel!" vyprskl Harry rozhořčeně.

„Pochybuji, že to pro něho bude mít nějaký význam."

„Takže co, znovu jsme ve válečném stavu?" Ron se odevzdaně opřel o záhlaví pohovky.

Draco zavřel unavené oči a nasadil zarputilí výraz tváře.

„Narodili jsme se k boji. Bojujeme, abychom vyhráli, Weasley. To bylo vždycky motto Zmijozelu. Nadešel čas, aby znovu spatřilo světlo světa."

ooOoo

Pokračování příště

Pozn. autorky: * Santana - silný severo-východní vítr, vyskytující se v jižní Kalifornii.


	37. Kapitola 37

37. kapitola

„Výpad, zpět, výpad, zpět." Malfoyův monotónní hlas se rozléhal po velké místnosti, kde stálo v jedné řadě asi dvacet studentů a v rukou drželi cvičné rapíry, jejichž špičky byly zakončené malou, gumovou kuličkou. V závislosti na instrukcích buď vyrazili se zbraní vpřed nebo o krok ustoupili.

„Dobře," přikývl spokojeně Draco. „Udělejte dvojice." Zdá se, že to nebyla první lekce, protože mladí lidé se rychle přeskupili, aby si vybrali partnera podle vzrůstu. Malý zrzavý prvňák, Luc Currey, zaujal místo proti Samuelovi a lehce se uklonil.

„Švih a výpad. Nechci vidět nic jiného. Musí to být čisté a s respektem k soupeři. Mluvím na vás, pane Wallnere. Nepřeji si žádné strkanice nebo záludnosti," podíval se Malfoy přísně na tmavovlasého třeťáka. „A prosím, sepněte si vlasy. Marnivost zahubila Narcise a my tady nechceme další řeckou tragédii." Výmluvně mávnul rukou přes stěny, které byly vyzdobené velkými zrcadly. Studenti se tiše zasmáli a dívali se na staršího spolužáka, který jen pokrčil rameny.

„Bojíte se konkurence, profesore? Nějaké problémy se sebevědomím? Nebo s autoritou?" Teenager lehce našpulil rty, ale poslušně z kapsy vytáhl řemínek, kterými si svázal po lopatky dlouhé vlasy.

„Nevěděl jsem, že se tu odehrává nějaká soutěž." Draco zkřížil ruce na prsou a opřel se o stůl, na kterém leželo náčiní pro údržbu zbraní. „Odebírám deset bodů koleji Aqua za to, že jsem o tak významné akci nebyl neinformován."

„Načesal byste si lokny?" podíval se na něho s ironií Joe, zatímco zaujal správný postoj.

„A dalších deset za drzost," zvedl Draco obočí s lehkým úsměvem. „Začínám si myslet, že vás víc zajímá diskuse o vzhledu a účesech, než trénink."

„Vsadím se, že některým by drzost hladce prošla. Je zajímavé, jak jsou v této škole rovní a rovnější," řekl tiše a vyslal znechucený pohled směrem k Samuelovi.

„Navrhuji vám, abyste nezneužíval mojí trpělivosti, pane Wallnere. Prosím, soustřeďte se na souboj nebo odejděte. Konec legrace. Pusťte se do práce, nebo vašim kolejím ubude bodů mnohem víc! Nejnižší patro sklepení, zdá se, stále čeká na vyčištění." Hrozba trestu všechny účinně umlčela. Po chvíli byl v místnosti slyšet jen zvuk zkřížených ostří a tiché vzdechy studentů. Malfoy volným krokem přecházel mezi nimi, čas od času připomenul správné postavení nohou, rovnováhu těla nebo stažení ramen a uvolnění paží. Spokojeně sledoval Samuelův souboj, který se zaujetím útočil na staršího studenta.

„Samueli, pokud nechceš v budoucnosti zůstat němý, radím ti schovat jazyk. Nemluvě o tom, že to vypadá velmi neesteticky, kdyby pan Currey zaútočil ostřeji, mohl by sis ho ukousnout. Skvrny od krve nelze vyčistit tak snadno." Chlapec stiskl rty a vrhl na svého bratra zlostný pohled, na který Malfoy reagoval sarkastickým úsměvem. Doufal, že po měsíci cvičení s ostatními studenty už Sam zjistil, že Draco v soukromých pokojích a Draco jako učitel, jsou dvě zcela odlišné osoby. Neměl nejmenšího úmyslu poskytovat mu nějaké úlevy. Shovívavost kvůli příbuzenskému stavu by jen způsobila, že by chlapec ztratil motivaci tvrdě pracovat, ale také by mu to přidělalo problémy mezi ostatními studenty. I když se Sam ve škole ještě naplno neučil a účastnil se jen šermu, v žádném případě to neměnilo Dracovo rozhodnutí, zacházet s ním jako s každým jiným studentem. Tím víc ho proto dráždilo Wallnerovo nespravedlivé nařčení. Neupřednostňoval Sama! Jak vůbec mohl ten chlapec vyhlašovat podobné nesmysly?

Dalších patnáct minut poučoval a opravoval chyby malých šermířů, pak zvedl ruku a vystřelil z hůlky bledě modré jiskry.

„Pro dnešek končíme. Rapír zasuňte do pochvy a uložte do příslušné přihrádky. Uvidíme se příští týden ve stejnou dobu." Všechen řád a klid, který výcvik doprovázel, se v jenom okamžiku proměnil v totální chaos, jak studenti spěchali k východu. „Pane Wallnere, vy zůstaňte," podíval se tvrdě na vysokého chlapce, který k němu s přimhouřenýma očima pomalu přistoupil a obdařil ho nedůvěřivým pohledem.

„Ano, pane profesore?"

„Přesně tak, pane Wallnere ... _Profesore_." Draco se posadil na židli a v ruce si pohrával s hůlkou. „Zdá se, že poslední dobou na tuto skutečnost zapomínáte. Nevím, v čem se cítíte být lepší než ostatní studenti, ale ve své třídě nebudu drzost tolerovat. Pokud se něco takového bude opakovat, přijdete o místo v mé třídě."

„Nemůžete mě vyhodit z kouzelných formulí, jsou povinné." Joe nezvýšil hlas, ale jeho zaťaté pěsti dokazovaly rozrušení.

„Můžu cokoli. Já rozhoduji o tom, kdo může chodit do této školy, a kdo z ní bude vyhozen, a vy, pane Wallnere, pokud nezvládnete základní předmět, budete na konci roku vyloučen."

„To je ..."

„Nespravedlivé? Život je nespravedlivý, a vy mi svou drzostí už nějakou dobu hrajete na nervy, což se mi nelíbí. Až do teď jsem mlčel, ale déle už to tolerovat nebudu." Draco strčil hůlku do kapsy a věnoval chlapci vážný pohled. „Je na vás, co s tím uděláte."

„No jasně, já nejsem jako Malcolm Vendelle, toho tolerujete," ušklíbnul se Joe. „Ale já nemám otce na velvyslanectví, že jo?"

„Dost!" Malfoy vstal ze židle a přešel k rozhořčenému chlapci. „Pan Vendelle, na rozdíl od vás, je ...," sevřel rty a potlačil to, co se chystal říct. „Jste inteligentní mladý muž. Zamyslete se, čím se lišíte od pana Malcolma Vendella a rozhodně nemluvím o jeho rodině. To je váš dnešní úkol. Můžete jít." Když skončil, otočil se a klidně si začal svlékat svrchní oděv. Tiché, vzdalující se kroky svědčily o tom, že chlapec příkaz poslechl.

S úlevou odhodil profesorský kabát, vyhrnul si rukávy bílé košile a přistoupil k osobní schránce, která byla chráněna kouzlem, reagujícím na jeho osobní magický podpis. Vytáhl rapír, který dostal od Harryho a chvíli tam jen nehybně stál a užíval si moc, která proudila jeho rukou. Obalila ho jako teplá deka, hladila citlivou pokožku a přinášela mu skutečný pocit bezpečí. Udělal několik základní pohybů na rozehřátí a pak se postavil do pozice před jedním ze zrcadel.

„Můžu se připojit?" Tichý hlas zazněl ode dveří a za chvíli se v zrcadle odrazila Potterova silueta.

„Zase chceš dostat na frak?" zadíval se do zrcadla a vrátil mu pohled.

„Sám jsi říkal, že se musím ještě hodně učit," pokrčil Harry rameny a přehodil kabát přes židli. „Viděl jsem Wallnera, vypadl odsud jako hurikán. Stalo se něco?"

„Drzý malý hajzlík. Nic, s čím bych si neporadil." Draco přešel ke skříni a vytáhl rapír s krásně prolétaným košem. „Vezmi si tenhle."

„Už s ním necvičíš? To už je potřetí, co mi ho půjčuješ." Potter vzal do ruky lehkou zbraň, švihnul s ní a ucítil v ní vibrování Malfoyovy magie.

„Zvykám si na nový." Zmijozel pár kroků ustoupil a zaujal postavení, při kterém zvedl zbraň k čelu a lehce se uklonil.

„To mě těší," oplatil mu Harry gesto a rychlým pohybem vpřed zaútočil. „Takže, co Joe udělal?"

Draco ho s lehkostí zablokoval a pak se přesunul několik kroků stranou.

„Je arogantní a drzý." Provedl výpad a se zvednutou rukou elegantně uskočil. „Obvinil mě z nadržování."

„Tebe?" Harry se lehce zachvěl, když Draco udělal přesný útok a trefil ho koncem rapíru do ramene. „To je směšné. O koho šlo?"

„Scelta di tempo, výpad a nečekaný útok, učil jsem tě to," pokáral ho Draco, ustoupil a věnoval mu kritický pohled. „O mladého Vendella."

„Toho otravného patolízala? Vždyť ho nesnášíš," zíral překvapeně Harry. „Ano, já vím, tempo a skrytý výpad." Rozmasíroval si rameno a znovu napadl blonďáka, který s ním v klidu zkřížil rapír a ani se nesnažil uhnout. „Sakra."

„Jsi příliš předvídatelný," odstrčil ho Malfoy stranou, pak udělal výpad a rychlým pohybem vetkl konec čepele mezi koš a Harryho ruku. Kdyby nebylo měkkého zakončení hrotu, byla by Harryho ruka hodně poraněná. Ohromený mladík sledoval vyražený rapír pohledem.

„To bylo nespravedlivé," zabručel a sehnul se pro zbraň ležící na prknech, kterými byla vyložená podlaha sálu.

„Boj není nikdy spravedlivý. Chceš-li vyhrát, musíš používat triky. Přečetl sis knihu, kterou jsem ti dal?" díval se na něho Draco pobaveně. Mohl předpokládat, že mu souboj s Harrym spraví náladu.

„Zmijozelové," odfrkl si Potter a sevřel rukojeť, rozhodnutý nenechat se znovu překvapit. „Mluvil jsi o Vendellovi," připomněl mu a pomalu kroužil.

„Malcolm je idiot. Myslí si, že když má otce na velvyslanectví, tak může všechno," odfrkl se Draco znechuceně, zatímco bedlivě sledoval Potterovo počínání. „Ponižuje ostatní děti a předhazuje jim jejich původ. Ale jeho otec nedávno vložil do školy značné množství peněz, tak nad tím přivírám oči. Jak dlouho kolem mě budeš takhle tančit?"

„Čekám na vhodnou chvíli." Harry téměř nepostřehnutelně udělal dva plynulé kroky vpřed, pak odrazil Dracovu ránu a uhnul před jeho protiútokem. Pak přesunul nohu za jeho patu a podtrhnul mu ji, díky čemuž se Malfoy zapotácel. „Tempo contra tempo," zazubil se a strčil koncem čepele do blonďákových žeber.

„To bylo ..."

„Zákeřné?" usmál se a naklonila hlavu.

„Na Nebelvíra jsi neuvěřitelný podvodník."

„Učím se od mistra." Harry se lehce uklonil, přešel ke skřínce a uložil do ní rapír. „Neměl bys být k Vendellovi tak shovívavý."

„Dokud nikoho nezraní a neporuší žádná pravidla školního řádu, nemám důvod zasahovat. Peníze jeho otce potřebujeme," povzdechl si Draco a také schoval zbraň. „Za dva nebo tři roky bude škola vydělávat sama, ale teď se musíme podřídit té bandě pokrytců. Měl bys být šťastný, že nezasahují do našich výukových metod." Zavřel skříňku a opřel se o ni zády. „Od příštího týdne začneme používat dýky."

„Dýky?"

„Ano, do druhé ruky," podíval se na něho vyzývavě. „Bojíš se Lvíčku?"

„Zapomeň. Pokud jde o dýky, se cítím mnohem jistější. V tomto směru jsem prošel důkladným školením," potřásl Harry hlavou.

„Zkusíme, uvidíme," ušklíbnul se Malfoy a promnul si napjaté svaly na svých pažích. Nikdy by to nepřiznal, ale s každým soubojem bylo stále obtížnější udržet svou tvář bez výrazu a porazit Harryho. Ten muž měl přirozený talent pro boj s bílou zbraní a Bystrozorové museli být blázni, že si toho nevšimli a nekladli na jeho proškolení v tomto směru větší důraz. Kouzelníci někdy příliš spoléhali na hůlky. Draco se ve svém mladém životě už naučil, že občas musíte spoléhat i na jiné dovednosti, zvláště pokud je člověk odzbrojený.

„Co máš v úmyslu udělat s Joem?" Hlas jeho manžela ho přivedl zpátky do reality.

„Nic," přešel k židli a popadl svůj kabát, který tam odložil. „Postrašil jsem ho vyhozením."

„To přece neuděláš?" pohlédl na něho Harry překvapeně. „Je to opravdu dobrý student."

„Samozřejmě, že ne." Draco otevřel dveře a místo přemístění do svých komnat, pomalu vyrazil chodbou. „Wallner je inteligentní kluk, má velmi dobré známky a ve své skupině je považován za vůdce. Troufám si věřit, že příští rok bude prefekt."

„Až do teď s ním nebyl žádný problém." Potter s ním srovnal krok. Oba dva nesli své učitelské kabáty v rukou, aniž by se obtěžoval jejich oblékáním. Bylo skoro šest hodin a chodby se pomalu vyprazdňovaly, protože se blížil čas večeře.

„Mám pocit, že nemá rád Samuela," povzdechl Draco a prohrábl si vlasy. „Merline, tomu klukovi bude brzy čtrnáct let a dívá se na Sama, jako by mu nějak ublížil. Od chvíle, kdy jsme odhalili jeho existenci, začal Joe projevovat otevřené nepřátelství. Nemám ponětí, o co mu jde, ale jeho vzpurnost tolerovat nebudu."

„Myslím, že mu závidí." Harry se zastavil před jejich bytem a čekal, až se obraz posune a pustí je dovnitř. „Jeho rodiče a bratra zabili Smrtijedi. Vyrůstal se svou babičkou, která mu celou dobu vyčítala, že je to jeho vina. Nevím přesně, o co jde, ale ... možná, že v tom se skrývá jeho problém."

„Měl by se s tím vyrovnat a přenášet své frustrace na ostatní." Draco klesl do křesla a zavřel oči. „Samuel to nezavinil."

„Od začátku jsme se obávali různých reakcí na Samovo objevení." Potter se posadil naproti a podíval se do Malfoyovy unavené tváře. „Vzpomeň si na ten rozruch před měsícem. Chlapec se nemohl nikam pohnout bez toho, aby ho neprovázely podezřívavé pohledy a šeptání. Teď je to lepší, dokonce chodí jíst spolu se všemi ostatními, a studenti i učitelé už si na jeho přítomnost zvykli."

„Média se na něm stále přiživují," zavrtěl se Draco neklidně. „Měl jsem chuť Denního věštce za jejich nedůvěryhodné spekulace zažalovat."

„Vítej v mém světě," odfrkl si Nebelvír tiše. „Buď rád, že ta senzace, která nastala před několika týdny, pomalu pomíjí, a tvoje matka ti konečně přestala posílat huláky."

„Ani mi to nepřipomínej," zachvěl se Draco, když si vzpomněl křik své matky, která ho v dopisech obviňovala ze zrady, urážky jména a prakticky ho zavrhla s obviněním, že ji vědomě ponížil v očích kouzelnické komunity. Jistě, byl na to připravený, ale přesto to nebylo příjemné. Nejhorší bylo, že na jeden takový dopis narazil Samuel, který byl vyděšený jedem, který čišel z Narcissina zvýšeného hlasu. Draco s ním pak měl dlouhý rozhovor, ve kterém ho seznámil s historií svého rodu a snažil se vyhladit její ostré hrany natolik, aby nedošlo k poškození jemné psychiky osmiletého chlapce. Tímto Sam konečně získal odpovědi na některé své otázky, ale zjištění nebylo příjemné a Draco si všiml, že chlapec chodil nějakou dobu smutný a zamyšlený.

„Dneska byl Ron na ministerstvu," naklonil se Harry dopředu a sepjal ruce v klíně.

„Zjistil něco?" Malfoy se okamžitě vrátil do reality a soustředil svou pozornost na Nebelvíra.

„Po Luciusovi ani stopa. Nezjistili ani žádnou aktivitu jeho magie. Jako by se do země propadl."

„To jsem si mohl myslet. Když chce, dokáže se schovat tak, že ho nikdo nenajde." Draco si na košili rozepnul knoflík u krku a opřel si hlavu o opěradlo křesla. „Je směšné, že ho chtějí najít za pomocí jeho magického podpisu. Nic se za ty roky nenaučili. Kdyby to bylo tak jednoduché, nemohl by se Voldemort nikde ukrýt, zvlášť s úrovní magie, kterou měl."

„Ty jsi taky nic neobjevil," připomněl mu Harry klidně.

„Nebyl jsem to já, kdo ho nechal utéct," prohlásil ostře Draco. „Ale bohužel máš pravdu. Zatím jsem nezaznamenal žádné podezřelé aktivity. Luciusovi dlužníci nevykazují známky nervozity, bankovní účty zůstaly nenarušené. Fondy mojí matky se také nezměnily. Čekal jsem nějaké velké pohyby ve finančních záležitostech. Jemně jsem si proklepnul i pár otcových přátel a nikdo z nich nevypadal, že by byl se současnou situací obeznámený. Všichni jsou přesvědčeni, že je otec stále v nemocnici, v kómatu. Znepokojuje mě ten klid. Severus tvrdí, že kdyby byl Lucius chytrý, nikdy by ze svého úkrytu nevystrčil hlavu. Ale on není stvořený k životu vyhnance. Dříve nebo později udělá nějaký tah."

„Co když se mýlíš? Nikdo z nás neví, kým je teď, po pěti letech vegetace. Říkal jsi, že ačkoliv se jeho tělo chovalo jako pod vlivem lektvaru živé smrti, jeho mysl byla stále aktivní. Normální člověk by zešílel už po prvním roce." Harry měl pochybnosti o Malfoyově příčetnosti. Nemyslel si, že je možné zůstat po takových prožitcích beze změny.

„Je to Malfoy," odfrkl Draco a mávnul přitom rukou. „A navíc, kdyby byl šílený, nezvládnul by utéct. Navzdory tomu, co se stalo, Stíny nejsou _až_ takoví idioti."

„To je fakt," povzdechl si Harry a vstal z gauče. „Je zatraceně nepříjemné, že nemůžeme nic dělat. On je někde tam venku a my tady sedíme a přemýšlíme, jestli nezaútočí. Byl bych snad radši, kdyby někde hnil jako šílenec, bez kontaktu s vnějším světem."

„Tvá přání nemají nic společného s realitou. Klidně si dělej iluze, ale i naivita by měla mít své meze," věnoval mu Draco zvláštní pohled a vstal ze židle. „Pojďme na večeři. Souboj mi vždycky zvedne chuť k jídlu."

...

Samuel stál uprostřed chodby a úzkostlivě se rozhlížel. Ze začátku bylo potloukání neznámými chodbami docela zajímavé a bral to jako velké dobrodružství. Postupem času to však přestalo být vzrušující a začalo ho to děsit. Sejít do sklepení a navštívit před večeří strýčka Severuse, vypadalo jako vynikající nápad do chvíle, kdy chtěl zvolit kratší trasu a jednoduše zabloudil v labyrintu chodeb pod zemí. Zpočátku vypadalo sklepení velmi přátelsky: pěkně vymalované stěny, postavy na portrétech, které ho zdravily, a děti spěchající na večeři. Procházka to byla opravdu příjemná a Samuel si po měsíci života na hradě byl jistý, že už ho docela dobře zná. V tuhle chvíle se však bohužel nacházel někde, kde zdi byly ošuntělé a nezdobilo je naprosto nic, kromě opadající omítky. Tiše zasténal a znovu odbočil do chodby nalevo, kterou, jak si myslel, původně přišel. Ale čím šel dál, tím to tu vypadalo ošklivěji.

„Strýčku Severusi!" Zastavil a vykřikl z plných plic. Odhodil stud, který mu dosud úspěšně bránil zavolat. Ozvěna se odrazila mezi klenutými stropy, až se zatřást strachy. „Draco?" zakvílel o poznání tišeji. Bohužel, žádný z volaných lidí nebyl poblíž. Vyděšeně se zastavil na místě a široce rozevřenýma očima se rozhlížel kolem. A co když půjde dál a nikdy ho nenajdou? Představivost mu vnukla obraz Draca a Harryho, jak příliš pozdě nacházejí jeho mrtvé tělo. Umře jako jeho matka?

Protřel si rukou oči, do kterých se začaly tlačit nechtěné slzy. Nikdy v životě nezabloudil. Neměl kde. Dosud přece bydlel v malém domku s přilehlou zahradou a na krátké výlety chodil společně s Victorií. Jeho jediné dobrodružství byla zlomená noha, když spadl do jámy v lese. Nebyla to moc šťastná vzpomínka. Tiše zalapal po dechu a obrátil se k další chodbě. Ta se aspoň zdála být lépe udržovaná a tak působila méně ponurým dojmem. Měl poslechnout Draca a jít rovnou do svých pokojů. Teď už vůbec nevěděl, proč chtěl Severuse navštívit. Byl to hrozně hloupý nápad.

Zastavil se, když se v chodbě znovu začaly objevovat obrazy. Na jednom z nich byl znázorněn vysoký muž, oblečený v černém plášti s kapucí staženou hluboko do obličeje. U nohou mu ležela Mantichora. Uskočil, když obrovský lev otevřel jedno oko, které na něho blýsklo tekutým zlatem. Obrovská, blanitá křídla zvířete se zachvěla a ocas, zakončený jedovatým bodcem jako u škorpióna, se pohnul v blízkosti jeho širokých tlap. Strašný ...

Rychlým krokem se vzdálil od děsivého obrazu a snažil se z paměti vymazat jak to stvoření, tak i muže, který mu připomínal fotografie Smrtijedů, které měl možnost jednou vidět v nějakých starých novinách. Poté, co zasypal Draca otázkami, dověděl se mnoho nepříjemných věcí. On a bratr měli stejného otce, který patřil k těm špatným, co sloužili Temnému pánovi. Měli různé mámy, což bylo pro Samuela divné a ne tak úplně tomu rozuměl. Nejdřív si dokonce myslel, jestli by Narcissa nechtěla být jeho matka. Ale cítil, že by se na to neměl ptát, a to zejména proto, že Draco o ní mluvil neochotně a Sam podvědomě vnímal, že ta žena není moc milá. Byl to velmi obtížný rozhovor, po kterém měl dlouhou zmatek v hlavě. Zpočátku nevěděl, jak si některé věci srovnat, ale pár dětí bylo k vysvětlování více než ochotných a tak teď už věděl, jak celá historie vypadala. V současné době už by ho ani nenapadlo, aby na Narcissu myslel jako na někoho, kdo by mohl být jeho rodina. Byl pro ni naprosto cizí dítě, které způsobilo, že musela strpět hanbu za nevěru svého manžela, nebo tak nějak mu to řekl Maxmilián. Nenáviděla ho, a hulák, který bratrovi poslala, to jen potvrzoval.

Tiše zasténal. Chtěl, aby s ním teď byl Max. Chlapec ho často navštěvoval a Samuel ho pomalu začínal považovat za přítele. Hodně si povídali a díky tomu se Sam cítil mnohem chytřejší, než ještě nedávno byl.

Světlo pochodní jasně zablikalo. Zvedl hlavu a s úlevou spatřil schodiště vedoucí do horního patra. Šťastně se usmál a přidal do kroku. Byl hladový a unavený. Čas večeře už asi pominul, ale když poprosí Victorii, určitě mu něco sežene.

Schody skončily a před ním se objevila světlá, modře vymalovaná chodba. Zklamáním zaťal zuby. Další neznámé místo. Copak opravdu nemohl dojít někam, kde by se necítil tak zmatený? Odhrnul si ofinu, která mu padala do očí, a bez ohledu na únavu se rozběhl směrem, kde se chodba ostře stáčela doprava.

Ten pád byl opravdu bolestivý. Osoba, se kterou se srazil, dutě zasténala a ošklivě zaklela pod nosem. Sam si promnul pohmožděný loket, kterým narazil do zdi a neohrabaně vstal z podlahy. Teď už ho nebolely jen nohy, ale i zadnice. Dnes opravdu neměl svůj den.

„Dávejte pozor, kde se potuluješ," odsekl kdosi podrážděně.

Zvedl hlavu a se strachem uvědomil, že stojí před jedním z těch studentů, kteří vůči němu, z jemu nejasných příčin, projevovali odpor.

„No prosím, říďův bratříček," usmál se zlomyslně Joe. „Co děláš v tomhle křídle? Špehuješ?"

„Já ...," zadrhnul se a stále si rukou třel loket, pulzující tupou bolestí.

„No ty. Na něco jsem se tě ptal." Chlapec přistoupil a zblízka si ho prohlédl. „Vypadáš jak sračka," zasmál se zlomyslně.

„To není pravda!" zrudnul a zaťal pěsti. „Prostě jsem se ztratil."

„Ou, ubohé děťátko neví, kudy chodí. Neměl bys poprosit bratříčka, aby tě vodil za ručičku?" Joe se jeho rozrušením očividně bavil.

„Chci se vrátit do věže." Samuel odvrátil pohled od mnohem vyššího studenta a zastavit ho na praporu, který visel pod stropem a na kterém se třpytila kapka vody. No jo, zřejmě nějakým způsobem zabloudil do křídla, kde měli své místnosti studenti koleje Aqua.

„A já bych chtěl hvězdu z nebe, a nemám. Život je krutý, prcku. Vypadni odsud, synáčku Smrtijeda." Chlapec prošel kolem něho a úmyslně do něho vrazil. To konečně Samuela přinutilo, aby na chvíli zapomněl na strach, a zlost na Joea, která v něm několik týdnů narůstala, vyvřela na povrch.

„Hej, to jsi udělal schválně!" zavrčel a s naštvaným pohledem se k němu obrátil.

„A i kdyby, co mi uděláš? Poletíš žalovat bratříčkovi, synáčku ..."

„Neříkej mi tak!"

„Nebo co?" obrátil na něho Joe ironický pohled. „Vytáhneš svou malinkatou hůlku a hodíš na mě ... _Lumos_?" zasmál se pohrdavě. „Pochybuji, že znáš jiná kouzla, záprdku. No ...," naklonil se k němu tak, že se jejich tváře skoro dotýkaly. „Třeba tě rodiče naučili neodpustitelné. Tak do toho, zkus to, synáčku Smrtijeda," zopakoval urážku.

„Neznal jsem je." Samuel ustoupil o krok dozadu a zvětšil tak vzdálenost mezi nimi.

„Neodpustitelné? No to mě fakt mrzí." Chlapec se narovnal a teď na něho shlížel shora.

„Moje rodiče." Sam nějakým zázrakem vydržel jeho pohled.

„Oh ..." Joe zamrkal a s naštvaným povzdechem zvedl oči ke stropu.

„Žil jsem v útulku. Ale to přece víš, nebo ne?"

„A co? Mám tě začít litovat?" Vysoký chlapec odhodil své dlouhé vlasy na záda a znovu se na něho zadíval. „Přišel bratříček a vzal tě odtamtud, nemáš si na co stěžovat."

„Nic nevíš, nemusel jsi víc než rok ..." Skoro se na toho kluka vrhnul pěstmi. Ničemu nerozuměl, nic nevěděl, vůbec ho neznal, a přitom se choval tak ... tak ... tak hnusně!

„Oj, chudáčku, vzali ti mamičku a mazlení skončilo?" Joe nevypadal jako někdo, kdo by byl schopen soucitu. „Měli pravdu," zasyčel. „Měli to udělat mnohem dřív! Možná, že by nepřišlo o život tolik nevinných lidí!"

„Dej už mi pokoj! Říkal jsem ti ... že jsem ji neznal." Oči dítěte se zalily slzami vzteku. Věděl, že jeho matka nebyla zrovna hodná, ale tohle ... to bylo opravdu děsivé. „A žádné mazlení nebylo ...," vzlyknul a sám sebe za to zhroucení nenáviděl. Někde uvnitř cítil, že by měl být silnější a neprojevovat své pocity. „Nic nebylo ..."

„Sakra." Joe si rukou promnul obličej a s nečitelným pohledem ho drapnul za ruku. „Jdeme."

„Kam?" díval se na něho s obavou.

„Do věže. Nepotřebuji tady uřvaného spratka." Vytáhl z kapsy kapesník a podal ho překvapenému Samuelovi. „Otři si nos, jsi špinavý. Kudy ses to vláčel?" Spěšným krokem ho vedl prázdnou chodbou. „Sakra, nehlásil jsem se na chůvu ...," zarazil se a tiše zaklel. „Jsi chodící katastrofa. Rozčiluješ mě. Co se motáš na neznámých místech?"

„Chtěl jsem jít za strýčkem Severusem," špitl neochotně.

„Strýček ... Merline!" Zčista jasna se chlapec začal tiše smát.

„No, co?"

„Nic, prostě Snape v roli hodného strýčka ... No, ale dokonce i Caligula měl rodinu."

„Kdo je Caligula?" zíral na něho nechápavě Sam.

„To nic, mladý. Stejně bys to nepochopil," povzdechl si Joe a usmál se pod nosem. V tom okamžiku se už nezdál tak hrozný, jako v uplynulém měsíci.

„Nejsem dítě," ohradil se Samuel. „A nejsem hloupý."

„Jasně, mladý, jasně," věnoval mu litující pohled. „Vypadáš vážně dospěla a moudře s tím usopleným nosem a špinavou šmouhou na čele."

„Umyju se," pokrčil Sam rameny. „Proč mi pomáháš?" zeptal se náhle zvědavě.

„Protože budíš soucit."

„Proč mě nemáš rád?"

„Merline, co je? Píšeš snad knihu?" Joe odbočil směrem ke schodišti do věže.

Samuel konečně věděl, kde je, ale z nějakého důvodu se s tím zlostným klukem ještě nechtěl rozloučit. Přes to všechno se s ním cítil ... bezpečně.

„A kdybych psal?" usmál se téměř neznatelně.

„To bys musel změnit příběh. Nemám rád hloupé otázky."

„Vůbec nebyla hloupá. Vždyť vidím, že mě nemáš rád." Sam se zastavil na vrcholu schodiště a zvědavě hleděl na staršího studenta.

„Jsi otravný."

„To teda ne!"

„To teda jo."

„Ne!"

„Sakry, mladý, nechme toho, tahle konverzace nikam nevede," zavrtěl Joe znechuceně hlavou a popadl ho za paži. „Jdeme."

„Tak to řekni." Mladší chlapec, když chtěl, dokázal být opravdu tvrdohlavý.

„Nic ti neřeknu, až budeš starší, možná tomu porozumíš."

„Sakra ... ty jsi tak ... tak ..." Samovi chyběla slova, kterými by vyjádřil své rozhořčení. „Nemyslím si, že bych tě někdy mohl mít rád," skončil nešťastně.

„Žalem se podřežu nožem na máslo." Joe se tím prohlášením nezdál nijak znepokojený.

„Blbče."

„Co se to tu děje? Samueli!" Měkký, ženský hlas přerušil jejich vášnivý rozhovor. „Kde jsi byl? Ředitel a tvůj bratr tě všude hledali!"

„Jé, Victorie," zastavil se a pozdravil ženu tím nepříliš inteligentním prohlášením. Joe obrátil oči v sloup.

„Nebyl jsi večeři." Draco se vynořil zpoza chůviných zad. „Byli jsme znepokojeni." Malfoyův obličej byl velmi bledý.

„Eee ..." Chlapec přešlápnul z nohy na nohu a zabodl pohled do mramorových dlaždic. „Ztratil jsem se."

„Říkal jsem ti, aby ses vrátit do pokojů. Jak se můžeš ztratit, když znáš cestu?" podíval se něho Draco ostře. Nikdy by to nepřiznal, ale poslední hodinu se opravdu strachoval. Chlapec se neukázal na večeři a v pokojích taky nebyl. Malfoy se nikdy nepoddával panice, ale když šlo o bratra, jeho objektivita a racionalismus šla do kopru a všechno začal vidět v černých barvách.

„No, tak nějak …," pokrčil chlapec rameny.

„Pokud si myslíš, že mě taková odpověď uspokojí, jsi na velkém omylu."

„Chtěl navštívit Mistra lektvarů a pravděpodobně natrefil do nejnižší úrovně sklepení," rozhodl se do toho vložit Joe. Pohled staršího Malfoye se přesunul k němu a oči učitele se staly ještě tvrdší.

„Vlastně," protáhl, „bych rád vědět, co tady děláte, pane Wallnere."

„Našel jsem ho." Chlapec neodvrátil pohled a díval se Dracovi přímo do očí.

„Našel jste ho ... A mohu vědět, co jste _vy_ dělal ve sklepení?"

„Ne ve sklepení, ale v křídle koleje Aqua," špitnul Samuel, protože mezi bratrem a Joem cítil jisté napětí. Ne, že by měl strach o druhého chlapce, ale ... no, nakonec mu přece pomohl a přivedl ho do věže. „Když jsem se dostal ze sklepení, ocitl jsem se v blízkosti jejich koleje."

„A pan Wallner se rozhodl tě přivést." Draco se konečně trochu uvolnil.

„No," pokýval Sam hlavou. „A půjčil mi kapesník," ukázal silně zmačkaný kus látky.

„Rozhodně bys u sebe měl mít svůj vlastní." Malfoy si povzdechl a otočil se k ženě stojící za ním. „Prosím, připravte mu koupel, pak ať si sní večeři." Znovu pohlédl na bratra. „Poděkuj panu Wallnerovi a běž s Victorií do svého pokoje."

„Díky," pohlédl Sam na staršího chlapce zpod padající ofiny.

„Jdi už, mladý, a už se neztrácej. Nebudu pořád poblíž, abych o tebe pečoval."

„Blbče!" dupnul Sam nohou a uprchl do svých komnat, za sebou nechal chichotajícího chlapce a svého bratra. Merline, jak ho štval!

Joe se za ním chvíli díval s pobaveným výrazem ve tváři, ale pak se vzpamatoval, když se podíval zpátky na Malfoye, který před ním stál a v jeho tváři se zračila vážnost a jakýsi druh zvědavosti.

„Děti nejsou vinny hříchy svých rodičů," věnoval mu Draco klidný pohled.

„Já vím." Pobavení už Wallnera docela opustilo.

„To je dobře," kývnul muž pomalu hlavou.

„Už můžu jít?" Chlapec se pod profesorovým pohledem cítil nesvůj.

„Ano." Malfoy sledoval pohledem rychle se vzdalujícího chlapce. „Třicet bodů pro Aqua, za překonání vlastních předsudků," řekl tiše a otočil se ke svým pokojům. Musel ještě najít Harryho a říct mu, že Samuel se našel a je v bezpečí.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	38. Kapitola 38

38. kapitola

Ron se zhluboka nadechl a vtáhl do plic teplé květnové povětří. Den předtím odehráli poslední famfrpálový zápas tohoto roku, díky kterému se kolej Aqua vyhoupla na první místo v tabulce. Pokud se nestane něco neočekávaného, budou to pravděpodobně právě Aquané, kteří získají letošní, vůbec první školní pohár Emeraldfogu. Ty děti hrály opravdu den ode dne lépe, ale taky byly úžasně lstivé. Pokud někdo dokázal využít všechny slabiny protivníka, byli to Vodníčci, jak jim zlomyslně říkali studenti ostatních kolejí, i když více zavádějící název by jim už ani dát nemohli. Studenti Aqua byli mazaní, chytří a Ron si musel neochotně přiznat, že obdivuje jejich schopnost obrátit okolnosti ve svůj prospěch.

Z počátku na ně pohlížel jako na Zmijozely. Nemohl si pomoct, ale jejich charakterové rysy se mu tak nějak propojily. Zdáli se chytří, vypočítaví a mezi nepříjemnostmi proklouzávali jako hadi. Postupem času však začal vidět i jejich kladné vlastnosti. Studenti koleje Aqua drželi pohromadě. Nedělali žádný rozdíl mezi bohatými a chudými. Pokud jsi byl Vodníčkem, náležel ti respekt a pozornost, a pokud někdo z vnějšku modrého kruhu toto pravidlo porušil, Aquané vyrazili kolegovi na pomoc. Nezáleželo na tom, jestli měl aristokratický původ, byl synem obchodníka nebo byl jen další chovanec sirotčince. Když ho Artefakt přiřadil do koleje Vody, zřejmě si to privilegium zasloužil a nikdo to nezpochybňoval. Pokud pomáhali někomu mimo svou kolej, měli buď skrytý cíl nebo z toho čerpali nějaký prospěch. Zajímavé bylo, že studenti z ostatních kolejí to akceptovali a takže si Vodníčci přišli na své.

Jejich přesným opakem byla kolej Ignis. Plamínky nedostaly své jméno náhodou. Byli spontánní, vždy připravení rozpoutat bitku, nikdy nad ničím nepřemýšleli dvakrát a nosili srdce na dlani. Pokud někomu pomohli, nic za to nečekali, a když se s někým bili, dali dotyčnému jasně najevo za co a proč dostal, a aby si to dlouho pamatoval. Byli připraveni skočit z balkonu, jen aby dokázali, že levitační kouzlo funguje a se správnými reflexy ho lze použít dřív, než se hříšník roztříská na trávníku. Ron málem dostal mrtvici, když mu jeden student přefrnknul před oknem bez koštěte s pokřikem: "Vyhrál jsem! Teď sežereš svoji esej, frajere!" Ano, Plamínky byly rozhodně pohromou školy a každý učitel z nich měl mrazení. Jako malý kluk kdysi obdivoval legendární Poberty a chtěl být jako Fred a George, ale teď, když to všechno vnímal z pohledu učitele, změnil názor: ne všechny fórky se jevily tak úplně zábavné.

Nejméně problémů bylo s kolejemi Země a Vzduchu. Studenti byli klidnější, méně náchylní k vylomeninám a zřídkakdy navazovali vztahy s ostatními skupinami. Profesoři je učili rádi. Ron si také cenil jejich rovnováhy a klidu, ale nebyl slepý. Právě tady byly nerovnosti vidět nejvýrazněji. Pokoje těchhle tichých studentů byly jimi samotnými rozděleny na příbytky bohatých a chudých.

Povzdechl si , rozepnul si límeček a vystavil tvář slunci. Každá kolej měla své klady i zápory. Nedaly se rozdělit na dobré a špatné. Byly to prostě děti a záleželo na učitelích, kým se v budoucnu stanou. Pousmál se, když viděl od hřiště přicházet Joea, za kterým následoval Sam, který táhnul velké obráncovo koště.

„Tak necháš mě proletět?" poskakoval nadšeně Sam.

„Zapomeň, mladý, už jsem ti to říkal," mávl rukou straší chlapec, jako by odháněl nepříjemný hmyz.

„Ale slíbil jsi to!"

„To není pravda."

„Říkal jsi, že když budu zticha, tak mě necháš proletět," zamračil se smutně Sam.

„Až budeš starší. Nemám chuť se zodpovídat před tvým bratrem, kdyby se ti něco stalo."

„Umím lítat!" Mladý Malfoy dupl podrážděně nohou.

„Na dětském košťátku. Tohle je famfrpálové náčiní, vidíš ten rozdíl? Velké, široké koště obránce. Zapomeň na to," vrhnul na něho Joe nesouhlasný pohled.

„Jsi blbec," ušklíbl se legračně Sam.

„Máš zatraceně malou slovní zásobu, mladý."

„Vůbec ne!"

„Merline ...," zasténal Joe a netrpělivě se zastavil. "Dej mi konečně pokoj, dobře? Jsem

unavený z tréninku, začne mě kvůli tobě bolet hlava. Padej si hrát."

„Nenávidím tě!" Samuel hodil koště na trávu a okázale se otočil k chlapci zády.

„Jo, jo, nápodobně." Joe zvedl koště a starostlivě urovnal jeho proutky. „Někdo tě volá," ukázal rukou směrem ke škole, odkud se blížil Max a v podpaží nesl barevný míč. „Dokonce nese hračku. Buď hodný a hezky si hraj."

„To je tak pro děti," pokrčil rameny, ale úsměv, který se objevil na jeho tváři, byl v rozporu se slovy. „Já odcházím, blbečku."

„Běž, mladý," usmál se Joe pod nosem a provázel ho pohledem, a pak, protože si všiml profesora stojícího pod stromem, kývl na pozdrav. „Dobrý den."

„Vidím, že stále cvičíš. Včerejší vítězství tě neuspokojilo?" oslovil ho přátelsky Ron.

„Uspokojilo, ale musím být ve formě." Chlapec k sobě láskyplně přitiskl koště.

„Pravda," přikývl Weasley.

„Tak já to ... půjdu si něco sníst," přešlápl Joe neklidně z nohy na nohu.

„Jdi. Řekni si skřítkům o něco speciálního. Obránce musí mít hodně síly," usmál se Ron a díval se za ním. Líbil se mu. Chlapec mu občas připomínal jeho samotného. Vášnivý hráč, pro kterého famfrpál znamenal víc, než cokoli jiného. Byl skvělý obránce a Weasley v něm viděl budoucího hráče juniorského týmu. Kromě toho ho Joe bavil. Věčně od sebe Samuela odháněl a popichoval ho na každém kroku. Ale jen slepý by si nevšimnul, že ho hlídá jak ostříž. Vždycky se objevil v pravou chvíli a vytáhnul ho z trablů, jen aby ho pak osobně seřval, přičemž do toho propašoval dobře skryté rady a varování.

„Máš službu?" Malá ženská ruka spočinula na jeho rameni.

„Sobota," pokrčil rameny a usmál se na Hermionu. „Někdy závidím Moodymu. To jeho oko bylo geniální. Mezi těmi sarančaty by se to hodilo. Člověk kouká doleva, kujou pikle zprava, otočíš se doprava a z levé strany někdo hodí bombu hnojůvku."

„Přeháníš," zasmála se a postavil se vedle něho. „Ještě tři týdny a pojedou domů. Bude tady ticho a klid."

„Hm," přikývl. „A teprve nedávno jsme začali. Po pravdě jsem měl pochybnosti, jestli se to podaří."

„A teď?" zeptala se zvědavě.

„Teď už vím najisto, že všechno bude v pořádku," usmál se široce. „Sakra, to je hezky. Teplo."

„Že jo? Jako v květnu, počasí je skvělé." Zamávala rukou na kolem běžícího Samuela a Maxe. „Kluci, přijdete pozdě na oběd."

„Nemáme hlad," usmíval se Sam. „Najíme se později v mém pokoji."

„To bych chtěl vidět," zavrtěl Ron pobaveně hlavou a pozoroval, jak děti mizí za zatáčkou. „My jsme se tak dobře neměli. Večeře byla v přesně stanovený čas, a pak jsme si o ní mohli jen nechat zdát."

„Nebyl jsi bratr zástupce ředitele," zahihňala se Hermiona. „Jsem ráda, že se tady cítí dobře. Zpočátku se zdál trochu zmatený a nejistý."

„To je fakt. Nějakou chvíli trvalo, než ho děti přijaly. Nejen, že je mladší, ale navíc má výsadní postavení. Naštěstí se téměř okamžitě spřátelil s Maxem." Ron si dívku přitáhl blíž, až se opírala o jeho hruď a spojil si ruce na jejím břiše. Byli spolu už pět měsíců a on stále nemohl vyjít z údivu, že ji má jen pro sebe. Z kamarádky se stala někým, bez koho si nedokázal představit život. Zpočátku, po té jedné, zcela neplánované noci, se cítil hodně trapně. Hermiona byla přece jeho kamarádka a on měl dojem, že ji využil, že zničil to, co mezi nimi bylo. Chtěl vycouvat, omluvit se, ale ona se znovu ukázala být silnější. Nepopřela, co se mezi nimi stalo. Dokázala rozlišit pocit přátelství od něčeho hlubšího a nedovolila mu z toho utéct. Byl jí za to velmi vděčný. S ní se cítil, jako by našel svůj vlastní přístav a jen se divil, že mu to prozření trvalo tak dlouho.

„Taky má Joea." Její hlas mu přerušil myšlenky.

„Věčně se hádají," ušklíbl se. „Ten kluk se Samem zachází jako s otravným dítětem, a těžko se mu divit."

„Ale vždycky je tam, když se něco děje. Mám dojem, že se pro něho Samuel stal náhradou za ztracenou rodinu. Možná v něm vidí svého mladšího bratra." Hermiona se na chvíli zamyslela. „Víš, že to byl on, kdo usměrňoval ostatní studenty, když si Sama dobírali?"

„Ne." Zabořil nos do jejích vlasů. „Jak to víš?"

„Mluvila jsem s Dracem. Pozoroval Joea od chvíle, kdy se Sam objevil ve škole. Ačkoli s ním zpočátku problémy nebyly, tak od té doby byl vůči Malfoyovi vzpurný a drzý."

„Hmm ...," pokýval Ron hlavou. „Něco jsem slyšel, ale nepřikládal jsem tomu váhu, protože na mých hodinách byl ukázněný."

„No právě, na mých taky. Draco mluvil s ostatními učiteli a oni také neměli žádné výhrady. Tak začal chlapce sledovat a mezitím se pohrabal v jeho papírech. Věděl jsi, že Joeovy rodiče a bratra zabili Smrtijedi?" Odtáhla se, aby se za chvíli posadila do trávy a hlavu si opřela o jeho kolena.

„Jo," povzdechl si smutně Ron. „Ale není jediný. Mnozí studenti jsou ve stejné situaci."

„Jistě, ale to není všechno. Joe si tenkrát hrál se svým bratrem na hřišti. Během hry opustili bezpečné hranice zahrady. Když přišel útok, jeho rodiče vyběhli, aby děti zachránili ...," odmlčela se, protože hledala správná slova, a pak tiše navázala. „Zemřeli všichni kromě Joea, protože jeho zachránili příchozí bystrozoři. Od té doby mu to jeho babička neustále připomíná. Obviňuje ho z toho, protože byl starší a měl se o svého bratra postarat."

„Starší?" Ron si zaklel pod nosem. „Bylo mu tenkrát devět let, do prdele."

„Nepodstatné. Lidská mysl je někdy nevyzpytatelné. Jeho babička v jeden den ztratila svého syna, snachu a vnuka. Byla to pro ni těžká rána. Zdá se, že z toho potřebovala někoho obvinit a chlapec byl po ruce. Neříkám, že je to fér, naopak. Je to kruté, ale nic s tím nenaděláme," povzdechla si, prohrábla si rukou vlasy a odhrnula je z obličeje. „Draco mluvil s mnoha lidmi, a když se zdálo, že už ví všechno, vyšlo najevo to nejhorší … Mezi Smrtijedy, kteří napadli rodinu Wallnerů, byla Alecto ... Právě její rukou zemřel chlapcův bratr."

„Kruci ... Divím se, že se s ním vůbec chce bavit," podíval se na ni Weasley šokovaně.

„Myslím, že ze začátku považoval Sama za nepřítele, právě z tohoto důvodu. Možná si pak uvědomil, že je špatné ho z toho vinit. Je to moudrý chlapec."

„A na prázdniny se zase vrátí ke své jedovaté babičce, která ho nenávidí," zamumlal pochmurně.

„Ne tak docela," pousmála se dívka. „Včera se konalo setkání investorů. Nadhodili jsme téma dětí ze sirotčince. Draco a Harry dlouho uvažovali nad tím, jak jim poskytnout něco lepšího, než návrat do útulku. Malfoy předložil návrh nějak jim ty prázdniny zorganizovat a Fabien okamžitě prohlásil, že zasponzoruje pobyt dvaceti studentů ve Francii. Na tu dobu pro ně jeden z jeho hotelů připraví speciální program. Ostatní investoři následovali jeho příkladu. To je skvělé, nemyslíš?"

„Hej! To jsou opravdu skvělé zprávy! Malfoy má někdy dobré nápady," usmál se vesele Ron. „A bohaté přátele."

„Myslím, že jím otřásla představa sirotčince, ve kterém byl Samuel, a chápe neochotu studentů vrátit se na takové místo." Utrhla stéblo trávy a omotala si ho kolem prstu.

„To ale stejně neřeší Joeovu situaci. Přes to všechno je o něho přece postaráno."

„Harry s ním mluvil. Ví, že to není standardní, ale navrhnul mu, aby na prázdniny zůstal ve škole." Vstala a oprášila si šaty. „Chlapec má čas na rozmyšlenou."

„Nebylo by lepší, kdyby jel s ostatními?" zeptal se skepticky Ron.

„Nepochází z chudé rodiny, takže sponzorované prázdniny ho nezahrnují. Myslím, že pro něho by bylo lepší, kdyby zůstal na hradě, než aby se vrátil ke své babičce. Bude z toho mít prospěch i Samuel. Když všichni odejdou, zůstane ve škole sám. Maxmilián se vrátí ke svým rodičům a Sam by byl jediné dítě na zámku. Joe je sice starší než on, ale i přes neustálé hádky se o něho neustále stará," pokrčila rameny. „Někdy, když se na ně dívám, připomínají mi dva kohouty, kteří na sebe neustále útočí. Ale každý může vidět, že pod tou fasádou se skrývá něco hlubšího. Sam mu důvěřuje a myslím, že mu Joe, jako starší a moudřejší, imponuje."

„Děcka!" odfrknul si pobaveně Ron. „Merline, když pomyslím na prázdniny ... Jseš si jistá, že tvoji rodiče nebudou nic mít proti mojí návštěvě? Víš, Harryho byt ...," podíval se na ni s nadějí.

„Ronalde Weasley, z návštěvy mé rodiny se nevykroutíš," vrhla na něho přísný pohled. „Moje matka se už tvého příjezdu nemůže dočkat."

„Jo, to já taky," zamumlal bez nadšení.

„Já tě vůbec nechápu. Vždycky jsem trávila část prázdnin u vás doma a nikdy jsem kvůli tomu nebyla nešťastná. Moji rodiče opravdu nekoušou." V očích se jí zableskly jiskřičky pobavení.

„To je něco jiného. To jsou dvě naprosto odlišné věci!"

„To jako proč?"

„Protože … to, no ... no byla jsi moje kamarádka, moje máma měla čas tě poznat a tak," podrbal se bezmocně na hlavě.

„A v čem je rozdíl? Mí rodiče tě taky chtějí líp poznat. Dosud tě vídali jenom na nástupišti." Odvrátila hlavu, aby skryla pobavený úsměv.

„Sakra, budou klást otázky, prohlížet si mě ... A co když se rozhodnou, že se jim nelíbím?" zasténal trpitelsky. „Myslím, že bych se raději setkal s inkvizicí," zamumlal tiše.

„Rone!" Otočila a položila mu ruce na hruď. „Ty se bojíš! Opravdu se bojíš mých rodičů!"

„No ale ... U Merlina, Mionko, budou se na mě dívat jako na někoho, kdo zneuctil jejich dceru." V jeho očích byla panika."

„Zneuctil ..." Nevydržela a hlasitě se rozesmála. „Tomu nevěřím! Odkud bereš takové výrazy? Moji rodiče ti vážně nic neudělají. Za ty roky jsem jim toho o tobě vyprávěla tolik, že tě opravdu dobře znají. Rozdíl je v tom, že s tebou budou moci konečně mluvit."

„A právě to je děsivé," zachvěl se. „Závidím Dracovi a Harrymu, že nemusí chodit na čaj k rodičům."

„Protože Harry je bohužel sirotek a Draco ...," zmlkla a smutně se na něho zadívala. „Víš, že Narcissa Harryho nenávidí a Lucius ... Nemůžu uvěřit, že ho stále nenašli," povzdechla si a přitulila se k němu. S ním se cítila v bezpečí. „Je to hrozné, Rone. Žijeme si tu tak spokojeně, máme jeden druhého a jsme šťastní. Dětem brzy začnou prázdniny, je teplo a hezky, a někde tam venku ... Někdy úplně zapomínám, že za zdmi může číhat nebezpečí. Zase ..."

„Já vím." Objal ji a jemně hladil po zádech. „Harry už bezpočtukrát navštívil ministerstvo. Draco stále dostává dopisy od lidí, které si najal, a přesto nikdo nic neví. Byl bych snad radši, aby se něco začalo dít. Nejhorší je ta nejistota."

„Možná ... možná si děláme zbytečné starosti, možná ...," zasténala, protože věděla, že je to jen naděje. Nebyla naivní. Věděla, že Lucius, ať je kdekoliv, stále představuje smrtelné nebezpečí."

„Nesmíme ztrácet ostražitost. Odchod stráží z nás udělá snadný cíl. Malfoyové milují pomstu a nenávidí ponížení."

„Měli bychom být spokojení a šťastní. Neválčili jsme proto, abychom se stále báli," odtáhla se a vzala ho za ruku. „Pojďme na oběd. Tvůj dozor skončil," poukázal pohybem hlavy na blížícího se Nevilla, který jim s úsměvem zamával.

„Někdy si myslím, že pro nás, kteří jsme bojovali, válka nekončí nikdy."

...

Záclona se lehce pohupovala ve větru, který i přes pozdní květen přinášel do místnosti chladný vzduch. Harry ležel na černém, načechraném plédu, který byl rozložený u krbu a prohlížel si dokumenty s daty studentů.

„Není to _pro tebe _přehnaně pohodlné?" Draco seděl v křesle s knihou v klíně, pomalu usrkával sladké červené víno.

„Vůbec ne." Harry přejel nosem přes dlouhé načechrané chloupky extrémně měkké deky. „Tvé požitkářství je zřejmě nakažlivé."

„Oh, samozřejmě, velmi pohodlná výmluva," zasmál se Malfoy a obrátil oči v sloup. „Prostě se přiznej, že tvůj hrdinský zadek dává přednost měkké dece před židlí u stolu. Konečně jsem pochopil, proč jsi si místo chytače vybral kariéru Bystrozora, a tím opustil i post zbožňovaného idola davů. Už vidím ty ječící fanoušky, jak nesou nad hlavami transparenty s nápisem _Zlatý chlapec a jeho zlatonka_."

„Jsem opravdu rád, že ve mě tak věříš," odfrkl Harry a znovu ponořil pohled do dokumentů.

„Snad si nemyslíš, že to byl kompliment?" Draco se nepokojně pohnul na židli.

„Ne, fretko, nemyslím," mávnul Potter nedbale rukou.

„To je dobře, protože nebyl." Uspokojený Zmijozel převrátil list v knize. Na pár minut se rozhostilo ticho, přerušované jen šustěním papíru. „Jak dlouho ještě budeš pracovat?" Malfoyův hlas zněl velmi nevrle. „Nudím se! Nad čím to zase koumáš?"

„Dvacet sedm osob z dětských domovů a čtyřicet devět z chudých rodin. To dává celkem ...," Harry se přejel brkem po rtu, „Sedmdesát šest studentů," povzdechl si a opřel si tvář do dlaně. „To je hodně."

„Snad si nemyslíš, že všichni projeví zájem odjet." Draco si poposedl v křesle a lehce přimhouřenýma očima pohlédl na pracujícího muže. „Prázdniny jsou jediná doba, kdy mohou být se svými rodinami, pochybuji, že by se toho děti chtěly vzdát. Kromě toho jim jejich rodiče čas volna už určitě zorganizovali. Je to pracující třída a jejich potomci jsou bezplatná pracovní síla," odfrkl si znechuceně.

„A proto chci, aby měli na výběr." Harry s vytrvalostí maniaka zíral do papírů roztroušených před sebou.

„Harry, Harry ..." Malfoy se protáhl, ladně se zvedl z měkkého křesla a odložil na stolek nedopitou sklenku. „Někdy jsi tak naivní." Klekl si vedle něj a vzal mu z rukou dokumenty. „Zamysli se nad tím, kdybys měl na výběr ... vrátit se k rodičům, které jsi téměř rok neviděl, nebo jet na báječnou dovolenou. Co bys vybral?" Lehce zatlačil, až se muž převalil na záda. „Přesně tak, tvoje oči mluví za vše. Každý logicky myslící člověk by si vybral odpočinek a relaxaci uprostřed blahobytu a nádherného počasí. Bohužel, ty a děti jste druh, který s logikou a myšlením má jen málo společného."

„Cynický, jako vždy. Je přece dobře, že milují své rodiny." Harry se podíval vzhůru na svého manžela, jehož modro-šedé oči hořely pobavením.

„Láska je slepá. Nevnímá nepohodlí a nechá se využívat." Draco si lehl vedle, prsty přesouval po Potterově košili a pomalu mu rozepínal knoflíky.

„Nesouhlasím, láska je důležité, to ona nás utváří." Harry zavřel oči a poddal se dotykům chladných dlaní, který jakoby mimochodem hladily jeho hrudník. „Čím bychom byli bez citů?"

„Lidmi bez slabosti. Žádostivost ..." Draco se naklonil dopředu a přejel jazykem po jeho krku. „Vášeň ..." Jemně skousl pokožku a zanechal na ní lehce růžovou stopu, která rychle zmizela. „Touha ...," přejel prsty po jeho břiše. „Chtíč ..." Olízl jeho bradu a zároveň sáhl po hůlce. Provedl rychlé holící kouzlo a Harrymu se překvapením rozšířily oči. „Hedvábný dotek kůže. To je to, co se počítá."

„To můžeš mít s každým. A co sounáležitost, důvěra, intimita ... Co srdce?" Povzdechl si, když Draco olízl jednu z jeho bradavek a pak o ni brnknul nosem.

„Víš, Harry, srdce máš jistě velké, ale v tuto chvíli mě zajímá velikost jiného orgánu," uchechtl se Malfoy a rozepnul zip jeho kalhot.

„Opravdu?" Harry zvedl boky, aby mohl vyklouznout ze svých kalhot i s prádlem a pak si sám z nohou stáhnul ponožky. „To by mě nikdy nenapadlo." Chvíli Zmijozelovým dlaním dovolil, aby bloudily po jeho těle a vnímal pocit horka v místech, kde se ho dotýkaly hbité prsty. Bylo něco zvráceně příjemného v tom, že byl Malfoy ještě úplně oblečený, zatímco on tu ležel nahý a umožňoval mu, už neznámo pokolikáté, zkoumat jeho tělo. „Takže prakticky bys mohl šukat s každým," zamručel, když mu Dracův jazyk vklouzl do pupku.

„Ale ne, Harry, ne s každým." Cítil, že se Malfoy usmívá. „Mám velmi vytříbené chutě."

„Opravdu?" Zaťal pěsti, aby si zabránil se muže dotknout a dal ruce za hlavu, aby lépe odolal pokušení. „Tak co? Jaký by měl být tvůj ideální milenec?" Více rozevřel stehna a sledoval, jak si Draco kleká mezi ně. Výraz jeho tváře vyjadřoval hlad a něco, co by Harry popsal jako majetnictví.

„Hezký, nemám rád ošklivé lidi." Malfoy se na něho položil a ústy si značil cestičku od jeho krku, přes klíční kost, a pomalu mířil stále níž.

„Musí mít krásné tělo, chci si pohled na něho užívat." Drobné polibky dosáhly až k Harryho boku, který se instinktivně kousl do spodního rtu, aby zadržel sténání.

„Štědrý. Chci, aby mě laskal a svými dotyk mě přiváděl k šílenství." Potter si povzdechl, když mu malé kousnutí na vnitřní straně stehna způsobilo postavení chloupků na těle.

„Inteligentní, nesnáším hlupáky." Harry fascinovaně sledoval svou zvednutou nohu a snažil se dýchat, když ho hbitý milencův jazyk milenec laskal pod kolenem.

„Pasivní, abych s ním mohl vyzkoušet své nejdivočejší fantazie." Draco nyní rukou hladil celou jeho nohu od paty až do slabin a přiváděl ho tím do stavu netrpělivého očekávání.

„Aktivní, aby mě šukal tak, že kromě něho nebudu vnímat okolní svět." Dracovy oči potemněly, když vpletl prsty do měkkých chloupků Harryho mužství a jemně zatahal.

„Perverzní, ať mi ukáže všechna svá tajemství." Harry zalapal po dechu, když mu roztáhnul nohy a pevně stisknul.

„Jeho vůně mě musí přivádět do extáze, chci cítit jeho pot i to, co kromě mě nikdo jiný neucítí." Strčil nos do rozkroku Nebelvíra a mocně vtáhnul vzduch. „Merline ...," zasténal chraplavým hlasem, který vyslal jiskření podél Harryho páteře.

„Chci ... chci, aby chutnal rozkoší, touhou a vším tím, z čeho ztrácím dech a moje smysly šílí." Harry cítil, jak se Zmijozelův jazyk přesouvá po jeho hýždi a zanechává na něm mokrou stopu.

Zíral na jeho blond vlasy, pozlacené odleskem ohně, které mezi jeho prsty klouzaly jako hedvábná příze. Merline ... Harry zavřel oči a chraptivě zasténal. Je možné cítit pokaždé stejně velké potěšení, i když se milujete znovu a znovu se stále stejným partnerem? Je normální, aby mu pouhá myšlenka na Dracovy ruce bloudící po jeho kůži, a na jazyk, který je následuje, znovu a znovu rozbušila srdce? Nikdy takhle nereagoval, nikdy se tak necítil, nikdy tak netoužil ...

Sex s Michaelem byl skvělý, dělal to s ním rád. Byl to báječný milenec, který dokázal uhodnout jeho nejskrytější přání. Byl jako pramen v horkém dni, jako slunce, které zahřívalo jeho válkou zkostnatělou duši. Sex s Dracem ... byl nepředvídatelný, Harry nikdy nevěděl, co Zmijozel v daném okamžiku udělá, kde se ho dotkne, kam zabloudí jeho ruce a ústa. Byl jako věčné překvapení, jako oheň, který vypaloval značky na jeho kůži, jako je blesk, který vysílal jiskření podél celého těla, jako láva, která ho pohltila, vařila jeho krev a zapříčinila, že mu srdce bilo v šíleném tempu. Malfoy byl ...

Vytáhl ho nahoru a cítil, jak se Dracovo oblečení tře o jeho kůži. Malou chvíli se díval do jeho lehce zamlžených, změnou překvapených očí, pak se společně s ním přetočil, přikryl ho svým tělem a jedním pohybem ruky ho zbavil oblečení.

Vzájemný kontakt jejich horkých těl jim na chvíli oběma vyrazil dech. Draco hlasitě zasténal a zaklel ve francouzštině. Harry se pousmál, zvedl se na loktech a pozorovala ho shora.

„Je úžasné, jak moc se k tobě tvá jména hodí," zachraptěl a probodl ho intenzivním pohledem. „Draco jako drak, který vypadá nejlépe mezi drahokamy a plameny." Přejel rukou po jeho nahé hrudi, na kterém světlo dopadající z krbu vytvářelo téměř neskutečné odlesky. Zatajil dech, jak si užíval doteku sametové kůže. „A Apollo, nejkrásnější z bohů ... myslím ... myslím, že by byl zahanbený, kdyby tě viděl takového, jak tě vidím já." Vzal do úst jeho levou bradavku a jemně ji sál, pak na ni fouknul, čímž muže ležícího pod ním donutil prudce vtáhnout vzduch.

„Po ... Pottere, nevěděl jsem, že čteš poezii." Draco se napnul pod jeho dotykem.

„Nemusím," zvedl hlavu a znovu pohlédl na Malfoye. Jeho nahé tělo ostře kontrastovalo na intenzivní černé barvě plédu. Světlá pleť se na ní rýsovala jako něco dokonale perfektního, něco, co by se nikdo neodvážil vylepšit, protože žádný z umělců by se nesměl dotknout dokonalosti. Rozprostřené vlasy obklopily tvář, lehce zrůžovělou emocemi a napůl přivřené oči byly zamlžené a získaly barvu starého stříbra. Lehce pootevřené rty lapaly po dechu, jako kdyby se muž právě položil, aby si odpočinul po dlouhém běhu. Harry cítil, že by se v něm mohl ztratit, zapomenout na všechno kolem a s tímhle obrazem před svýma očima zemřít. Stáhlo se mu hrdlo, když si pomyslel, že by něco takového už nikdy nespatřil, že by to někdy mohl ztratit ...

„Draco ..."

„Ano?" Malfoy zamrkal a díval se na něho rozšířenýma očima, jako by v Harryho tváři uviděl něco, co ho přivádělo k údivu.

„Víš, co znamená mi... milovat?" Potterův hlas se u posledního slova zlomil.

„Ano, miluji ...," chvíli bezhlesně pohyboval rty a Harry zamrznul v očekávání. „Sex," dokončil a divoce si ho přitáhl k polibku, čímž ze své hlavy vypudil další otázky, pochybnosti a chvilkové zklamání, který přišlo neznámo odkud a neznámo proč. Po chvíli se Harry uvolnil, přejel mu jazykem po rtech, zuby zachytil ten spodní a mírně za něho zatahal. Jedinou odpovědí mu bylo Malfoyovo tiché zasténání. Ruce černovlasého mladíka bloudily po Dracově těle, hladil boky a laskal napjatou kůži slabin. Malfoy ho obemknul nohama, přitáhl ještě blíž a najednou se, zcela bez varování, s rozpustilým úsměvem odtáhl.

„Co?" podíval se na něho nechápavě Harry.

„Uvidíš." Draco natáhl ruku a tiše zašeptal. Během několika sekund se v jeho ruce objevila malá křišťálová lahvička s třpytivou zlatou tekutinou.

„Felix Felicis?" díval se tázavě Harry.

„Něco lepšího." Muž odzátkoval lahvičku a po místnosti se rozplynula intenzivní vůně pižma a orchidejí. Draco zvedl obočí, naklonil lahvičku a vylil polovina obsahu na Harryho trup, který se zachvěl, když se chladná olejovitá kapalina setkala s jeho tělem.

„Uděláš mi masáž?" zeptal se, když se Malfoyovy hbité ruce pohnuly po jeho těle.

„To ano, Harry, masáž, jakou jsi nikdy nedostal," zasmál se tiše Draco, pak se na něho položil a zbytek oleje rozetřel svým vlastním tělem.

Na oholené Merlinovy koule! Harry věřil, že v sexu už poznal všechno, ale tohle předčilo jeho nejsmělejší očekávání. Zdálo se mu, že celé jeho tělo hoří a vnímal horkost vyzařující z muže, který se na něm svíjel. Draco se na něm pohyboval tak, že se jeho kůže stala jedním obrovským uzlíčkem nervů, nekonečně citlivým na každý erotikou naplněný dotek.

„Líbí se ti to?" zvedl Draco hlavu a díval se na něho zpod řas, které v záři ohně z krbu vrhaly stíny na jeho tváře.

„Merline, ano!" Harry znovu zasténal, když Dracovy dlaně sjely na jeho ramena, aby pak sklouzly přes paže, zápěstí, až se jejich prsty vzájemně propletly.

„Otoč se." Nebelvír poslušně splnil rozkaz a tiše vzdychal, když mu talentované blonďákovy ruce mnuly kůži na zádech, hýždích, stehnech a nohách, až k patě. Bylo to dobré, nekonečně úžasné. Takové erotické masáži by se mohl oddávat pokaždé.

Když bylo jasné, že Malfoy skončil, obrátil se znovu na záda, přitáhl si ho k sobě a dlouze a tvrdě ho líbal. Jejich těla, lesklá a kluzká, se o sebe vzájemně třela a jejich hrdla vydávala tlumené zvuky rozkoše. Harry měl pocit, že ruce, chodidla a ústa jeho manžela byly všude, že na jeho těle není jediný kousek kůže, který by hlazení vynechalo. Když se Draco otočil, lehl si na záda a přeložil si jeho nohu přes hlavu, byl si Harry jistý, že manželovo laskání jazykem dlouho nevydrží. Pozice, ve které si mohli vzájemně věnovat svým pozornosti se dožadujícím erekcím, byla jednou z jeho oblíbených. Klečel a pod sebou měl manželovo tělo. Před očima se mu napínal Dracům penis a čekal na jeho dotek. O jeho vlastní vyšpulené hýždě pečovaly Malfoyovy zkušené ruce, které hladily jeho kůži a občas i jemně škrábaly. Jeho penis vibroval ve Zmijozelových horkých rtech, cukal se a hrozil nekontrolovaným výbuchem. Vzepřel se na rukou a sklonil hlavu, aby oblíznul partnerovo mužství. Když cítil, jak mu Malfoy přebíhá jazykem po údu, sám ho hluboce nasál, až se pod ním Draco vzepjal, s táhlým zasténáním zvrátil hlavu dozadu a na chvíli zapomněl na svou tvrdou potřebu. To mu dalo chvilku na odpočinek. Špičkou jazyka vklouzl do drážky na vrcholku Malfoyova penisu a dlaní hladil varlata ztěžklá vzrušením. Miloval, když se pod ním Draco svíjel a sténal, a jeho penis se mu cukal v puse. Mužova chuť a vůně ho zcela přemohly a Harry se v laskání úplně ztratil. Jeho hlava se mezi bledými stehny pohybovala rytmicky nahoru a dolů. Hlasitě zalapal po dechu, když ucítil, jak se prsty mastné od oleje pohybují mezi jeho půlkami. Ach ano, přesně tohle teď potřebuje. Zvedl hlavu a podíval se přes rameno, aby viděl Malfoyovi do tváře, ale jeho vlastní tělo mu zakrývalo výhled.

„Chci tě vidět," řekl chraptivě. Cítil, jak ho Draco svými dlouhými prsty roztahuje.

„Uvidíš." Malfoy jednou rukou pevně přidržoval jeho boky a pronikajícími prsty se dožadoval pozornosti uvnitř. Současně přejížděl jazykem po napnutých varlatech, přičemž vzal jedno z nich do úst a lehce ho sál.

„Sakra, Draco ...," zavrčel. Měl pocit, že se každou chvíli udělá.

„Jsi tak netrpělivý." Dokázal si přestavit, jak se Draco spokojeně usmívá. Ucítil silné plácnutí po zadku, když se muž z pod něho vymanil; jemně do něho zatlačil, takže znovu přistál na zádech a dopřál úlevu unaveným nohám. Stehna se mu třásla tak silně, že pokud by se tak nestalo, pravděpodobně by manžela, ležícího pod ním, brzy přimáčkl.

„A teď, Harry ..." Draco rozevřel jeho nohy a pohodlně se mezi nimi uvelebil. „Vstoupím do tebe." Potter zasténal, když se o jeho zadek otřel tvrdý penis.

„Přestaň žvanit a konečně to udělej," netrpělivostí téměř vykřikl.

„A potom ..." Draco se záměrně odmlčel. „Budu tě šukat tak tvrdě, že budeš křičet mé jméno, než ti konečně dovolím udělat se."

„Bože!" To bylo jediné slovo, na které se Harry zmohl, když se do něho začalo tlačit manželovo mužství. Statečný Godriku! Ten pocit naplnění byl prostě úžasný. Cítil se roztažený a tak dokonale přizpůsobený, jakoby Dracovo místo bylo právě tam, hluboko v něm. Nikdy by ho odsud neměl pustit ...

Malfoy jeho nohy ještě víc pokrčil v kolenou a široce mu je rozevřel.

„Drž je tak a nezkoušej je pustit." A Harry poslechl. Vsunul si ruce pod stehna, přitáhl je k hrudi a vystavil se silným přírazům Zmijozela.

Draco ho jednou rukou držel za bok a druhou, aby mu znemožnil předčasně skončit, sevřel kořen jeho penisu, prahnoucímu po uspokojení. Pravidelně a rytmicky přirážel a svůj úd nasměroval mírně šikmo, což u Pottera vyvolávalo hlasité steny a souhlasné výkřiky.

„Musím ..."

„Ještě ne ..." Draco zatnul zuby, aby sám sebe zastavil před dokončením. Chtěl, aby Harry křičel, sténal a nakonec začal volat jeho jméno. Chtěl ho sám sebou označit tak, aby si to pamatovat navždy. Sám nevěděl, proč to dělá, ale v tuto chvíli se mu právě tohle zdálo být nejdůležitější. Dokonce důležitější než vlastní tělo, které také toužilo po uvolnění.

„Draco ..." zasténal protáhle Harry a zvedl hlavu, jeho ruce pomalu sklouzávaly z napnutých stehen.

„Co?" Díval se na muže ležícího pod ním. Pramínek potu mu stékal po čele, lepil mu vlasy na kůži a nejspíš i lechtal na tváři.

„Draco ... já ..." Harryho oči se rozevřely a protáhle zakřičel, když Malfoy vší silou přirazil a znovu silně udeřil na to nejcitlivější místo v mužově těle. Právě na tohle čekal, na ten křik svědčící o podvolení, o úplném podmanění. Pustil Potterův penis a opřel se rukama na obou stranách jeho hlavy, zvýšil rychlost a téměř ho zamáčknul do měkké přikrývky. „Dracooo ..."

Poprvé jeho jméno znělo jako hudba. Tak melodicky, tak drsně, jako by právě nastal konec světa. Cítil, jak se Potter pod ním chvěje a rozlévá se mezi jejich spojená břicha. Jeho tělo se změnilo do těsného vibrujícího uzlu, který se kolem něho sevřel a téměř ho drtil. Nebelvírovy nohy se přitiskly k jeho zadku, ruce se ovinuly kolem krku, zatímco Harryho tvář se zabořila do jeho ramene a jeho rty něco nesouvisle šeptaly.

„Har ..." téměř zavzlykal, když se kolem něho s neuvěřitelnou silou sevřely Nebelvírovy svaly. Tělem mu proběhlo chvění, které se soustředilo někde kolem břicha a konečně v něm uvolnilo nahromaděné pocity. Příliš horké, příliš těsné, příliš intenzivní. Draco potlačil výkřik tím, že se zakousl do ramene milence ležícího pod ním a udělal se s hlubokým povzdechem, po kterém skončil téměř bez dechu. Ještě několikrát se pohnul a pak se bezvládně zhroutil na mužovo tělo, znehybněné prožitým orgasmem.

„Merline, to bylo úžasné," zasténal Harry a jemně hladil jeho paži.

„Nemusíš mě titulovat až takhle, i když ...," zhluboka se nadechl, aby dokončil větu, "jsem si jistý, že si to srovnání zasloužím."

„Nevím, jestli by s tebou Merlin souhlasil," zasmál se Harry ochraptělým hlasem a rukama přejížděl po jeho od oleje kluzkých a potem zvlhlých zádech.

„Myslím, že by na to srovnání byl hrdý." Draco konečně zvedl hlavu a pohlédl do Potterovy tváře zrudlé sexem. „Sakra, vypadáš prostopášně," zavrněl, naklonil se a líně ho políbil.

„Hříšně krásný," povzdechl si Harry potěšením a palcem ho pohladil po tváři.

„Moje společnost kazí mravy a zlepšuje vkus." Draco zvedl obočí a unaveně se usmál. Cítil, jak jeho měknoucí penis opouští Potterovo přátelské nitro. Na malou chvilku pocítil lítost, že ho už neobklopuje příjemné teplo, ale sklouznul stranou a položil se vedle s hlavou na jeho rameni. "Měl bych se namnožit a rozeslat na export. _Sex Malfoy_; na svých klonech byl vydělal majlant. Spojení příjemného s užitečným."

„Na to zapomeň." Teplá paže ho objala a přitáhla blíž.

„Ty jsi tak sobecký," odfrkl a prstem kreslil kolečka na Harryho hrudi.

„To jsem," přiznal se beze stopy studu Potter a Draco si pomyslel, že je zatraceně dobré to slyšet.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	39. Kapitola 39

39. kapitola

Od samého rána panoval ve škole nepopsatelný hluk. Studenti pobíhali po chodbách v nespecifikovaných směrech, shlukovali se v malých skupinách a obléhali parapety, nebo snad ještě zázrakem nalezené prázdné kouty. Ačkoli bylo velmi brzy a do oficiálního oběda na rozloučenou zbývalo ještě hodně času, děti vypadaly, jako by jim právě ubíhala poslední minuta a bylo nutné, aby do ní vměstnaly všechny nedořešené záležitosti.

„Mám pocit, že se chystá spíš konec světa, než oslava konce školního roku. Vůbec nechápu, kam všichni tak spěchají," povzdechl si Ron, když do něho vrazil další běžící student a nevýrazně zamumlal _Promiňte_. Už ani neměl sílu na kárání a připomínání skutečnosti, že po chodbách se _neběhá_!

„Oh, výměna psaníček, ad_r_es, poslední vyznání. Někomu je t_ř_eba něco v_r_átit, od jiného zase něco nutně vypůjčit. Ne_ř_íkej, že jsi to nikdy nedělal," pousmál se Fabien, který stál u okna. „P_r_ázdniny byly vždy velmi vz_r_ušující událost."

„A to mě u toho musí ušlapat?" Weasley s reflexy hodnými bývalého Aurora popadl za límec chlapce, který kolem probíhal skutečně sprinterským tempem. „Pane Sundrayi, vypadám jako sloup?" Potřásl hlavou a povzdechl si, když se na něho ten kluk zmateně podíval. „Ne! Nevypadám! Takže se kolem mě nekličkujte, jako bych ho připomínal."

„To protože mě honí Brian." Student se pokusil osvobodit, přitom vytáčel hlavu a díval se za sebe, kde za rohem postával světlovlasý kluk.

„Mohlo byste být tak laskav a počkal na kolegu, když za vámi běží?" Ron konečně pustil límec a umožnil dítěti dýchat.

„Ale on chce sebrat mého Ponurého Jezdce!"

„Koho?" zamrkal překvapeně Weasley.

„Ponurého Jezdce, Rone," obrátila Hermiona oči v sloup. „To je taková figurka, vyrobená ze speciálního materiálu a vypadá jako miniaturní duch na koni."

„Duch?" zamrkal znovu zrzek.

„Oh, není skutečný. Je to hračka. Malá, průsvitná, cválá a vydává naříkavé nelidské skřeky," vysvětlila klidně dívka.

„A ..." Weasley si odkašlal a přikývl, jako by mu všechno bylo jasné, což však byla vyložená lež, protože absolutně nevěděl, o co jde. „Jezdec, jistě. Samozřejmě," pohlédl na ošívajícího se studenta. „Nějak se dohodněte. Nemůžete si vzít koně a kolega přízrak? Vždycky je nějaké východisko," dodal profesorským tónem. „A už neběhejte! Chodby nejsou zahrada nebo pláž!"

„Ehm ... No…" Chlapec naklonil hlavu, podíval se na něho jako na blázna, pak se otočil na patě a rozběhl se do hlavní místnosti. Hlasitý dusot za Ronovými zády svědčil o tom, že Brian už běžel v jeho stopách.

„Říkal jsem ... neběhat," zasténal tiše Ron a opřel se o zeď. „Co je?" vrhnul kyselý pohled na chichotající Hermionu a evidentně pobaveného Fabiena.

„Ponu_r_ého a jeho koně nelze _r_ozdělit," přistoupil k němu Francouz a poklepal ho po rameni. „Oba zem_ř_eli a jsou spolu svázáni na věčnost. Je to sta_r_á legenda, kte_r_á mezi dětmi nedávno vzbudila veliký _r_oz_r_uch. Vsadím se, že B_r_ian má u sebe _R_itualistu a p_r_oto tak chce Jezdce."

„Ritualistu? To je hra na exorcismus?" Ron byl v tomto směru úplně nedotčený. Po všech těch letech zůstaly jeho nejoblíbenějšími hrami Řachavý Petr a Kouzelnické šachy a nezdálo se, že by se na tom mělo něco změnit.

„Ritualista je figurka mága, který může porazit Jezdce, ovládá zbrojní arsenál k pomstě a destrukci. Nejnovější hračka má prý také schopnost přivolat přízraky a bojovat s jejich pomocí. Mezi studenty je to dost oblíbené." Hermiona byla zřejmě s dětskými hrami docela dobře obeznámená.

„Na tohle jsem příliš starý," zasténal trpitelsky Ron. „Za mých časů byly šachy jediná zabijácká hra."

„Spíš st_r_ategická." Fabien si z tváře odhrnul jakýsi zbloudilý pramen.

„Jak myslíš," pokrčil Weasley rameny. „Naštěstí je tohle poslední den a před námi jsou více než dva měsíce klidu a pohody," prohlásil spokojeně směrem k Francouzovi. „A před tebou ne," zazubil se zeširoka. „Protože ty právě začínáš svou cestu utrpení. Na kdy máte nastavené přenášedlo?"

„Na čtv_r_tou odpoledne." Fabien se opřel o zeď vedle zrzka. „K_r_omě toho, já sám se o ně sta_r_at nebudu. Najal jsem vychovatele, kte_ř_í jim poskytnou zábavu a bezpečnost po celé p_r_ázdniny."

„Šťastlivec."

„Spíš p_ř_edvídavý Sama_r_itán," zasmál se nestydatě Francouz. „Nebudu mít čas, abych dělal chůvu, p_r_otože za mnou p_ř_ijede Michael." Jeho pohled se stal trochu zasněný. „Budou to dva nádhe_r_né měsíce. Budeme se koupat v _r_ozkoši, upíjet šampaňské a povzbuzovat tělo če_r_stvými k_r_evetkami."

„Ble, hnus," zkroutil se Ron mimoděk.

„Cože?"

„Rone!" Hermiona společně s Fabienem na něho vrhli pobouřený pohled.

„No co, nesnáším krevety," podíval se na Weasley překvapeně.

„Oh ..." Fabien se měkce usmál a znovu se uvolnil. „_R_ozumím. A co vy? Co bude dělat?"

„Dnes jedeme na týden k mým rodičům," usmála se šťastně dívka.

„Svědomí už jsi zpytoval, doufám?" vykulil na něho muž oči.

„Fabiene! Neříkej mu takové věci!" dívala se pohoršeně Hermiona. „Už tak se chová, jako by šel pod sekeru."

„V tom není moc rozdíl," zamručel Ron.

„Dob_r_á zp_r_áva je, že není možné, aby tě p_r_okleli nebo ti náhodou podali lektva_r_ na impotenci," zachichotal se tiše Fabien a mnul si ruku, do které ho Hermiona praštila.

„Chlapi!" vyštěkla. „Uděláte nejlíp, když se budete starat o něco užitečného." Se zavrčením se odvrátila a odkráčela směrem sborovně.

„Asi se u_r_azila," podíval se Francouz znepokojeně na Rona.

„Přejde ji to," pokrčil Weasley rameny. „Chvíli bude trucovat a pak zapomene, ale mě poslední soud stejně nemine, já už mám takové štěstí."

„P_ř_istupuj k tomu jako Byst_r_ozo_r_, na nebezpečné misi už jsi přece nejednou byl."

„Jo ... i když v tuhle chvíli bych radši krotil Aragoga než Hermioniny rodiče," otřásl se Ron a zaregistroval Fabienův tázavý pohled. „Vysvětlím ti to později. Radši pojďme za ní, než její zlost dosáhne kritický bod," usmál se slabě a táhl muže směrem, kterým dívka právě zmizela.

...

„Modré nebo zelené?" Draco si kriticky prohlížel dvoje šaty, které visely na dveřích skříně.

„To je jedno." Harry mávnutím hůlkou zavázal své černé kožené boty a poupravil nohavice kalhot.

„Ne, Harry, není to jedno," pohlédl na něj netrpělivě Malfoy. „Dnes je zakončení roku. Předání poháru, čeká tě proslov a všechny oči, jak učitelů tak studentů, ne že by se ti druzí vyznali v módě, na tebe budou zaměřené. Já sedím vedle, jsem tvůj manžel, jsem zástupce, takže je zřejmé, že na mě se budou díval také. Je ti to jasné?"

„Vlastně ne tak docela." Harry vstal a sundal hábit v černo a bordó barvě. „Vždyť nás stejně vidí každý den, tak jaký je v tom rozdíl?"

„Zásadní! Je to školní svátek, zvláštní příležitost!" Draco si rukou prohrábl vlasy. „Tak které?"

„Šedé."

„Ne, Harry, neptám se na šedé. Ptám se: modré nebo zelené!" Zmijozel přiložil oboje šaty k sobě a výmluvně s nimi zatřásl. „Tak co?

„Šedé s tím černým lístečkovým ornamentem."

„Proč?" Draco sklopil ruce, nechal drahý materiál zamést podlahu.

„Protože se hodí ke tvým očím," pokrčil Harry rameny.

„Harolde Jamesi Pottere Malfoyi, já mám modré oči. Modré jako nebe, modré jako má dokonalá krev. Ne přízemně šedé!" věnoval mu Malfoy znechucený pohled.

„No víš, to záleží na situaci. Teď jsou šedé a vsadím se, že dokud poslední žák neopustí školu, barvu nezmění," usmál se výmluvně Harry.

„To není pravda." Draco hodil oblečení na postel a rychle kráčel do koupelny. „Dokážu ti, že ..." V místností se rozhostilo ticho.

„Draco?" Harry potlačil chichot, který se mu dral na rty a šel za ním. Zastavil u dveří, opřel se o zárubeň a zvědavě se zeptal: „Tak jaké jsou?"

„Zmlkni."

„Říkal jsem ti, že jsou šedé."

„Rozhodně ne!" Malfoy natáhl kůži na tváři a zíral do zrcadla.

„Má pravdu." Zrcadlo mocně zívlo. „Jsou jako zamračená obloha."

„Našel se další expert. Jsou jako staré aristokratické stříbro. I když je to naprosto nepravděpodobné." Napřímil se a rychle zamrkal. „Vždycky byly modré."

„To by dávalo smysl." Harry se zamyšleně poškrábal na bradě. „Jsi živoucím příkladem sebeobdivu. Podíváš se do zrcadla a okamžitě jsi spokojený, proto jsou modré. Teď jsi znepokojený, a to je něco úplně jiného."

„Měním barvy jako zatracený chameleon?" zíral na něho nevěřícně Draco.

„Víceméně," zazubil se vesele Potter.

„To je zajímavý fenomén," zamumlalo zrcadlo. „Poznat náladu muže podle barvy jeho očí. Jednou jsem měl strašidelného majitele. To byl teprve zajímavý případ. Jeho oči se měnily jako kaleidoskop. Dobré médium z nich mohlo vyčíst všechno. Jednou byly chamtivé, jednou něco skrývaly, jednou sršely zlostí a jyndy zas... ano, asi to byl cit. Ten chlap měl psa, obvykle ho trápil, ale někdy ho pohladil, a pak za ním to zvíře běhalo s blaženým výrazem mordy. Samozřejmě do dalšího nakopnutí. I když ... když nad tím tak uvažuji, to psisko bylo taky nenormální, protože normální magický Hafoň by ho už dávno zakousnul a zmizel ke všem čertům."

„Tvoje historka mě uchvátila." Draco se podíval na zrcadlo a upravil si při tom pramen vlasů. „Jak říkají moudří lidé, kdo s kým pobývá, stejným se stává."

„No jo, ten Hafoň ze začátku taky vypadal normálně." Zrcadlo se zřejmě stále toulalo v krajině vzpomínek.

„Řekněme, že mluvil o psovi," řekl Harry a uhnul stranou, když Malfoy energickým krokem opustil koupelnu. „Ale ve skutečnosti to hodně vysvětluje."

„Ano, ano. Dobře si to pamatuju, že ten Hafoň zblbnul vedle pomateného majitele. I když ten chlap, jak si vzpomínám, neměl šedé oči, což samozřejmě poskytuje našemu Adonisovi výhodu." Zrcadlo bylo stále mimo realitu.

„Určitě probleskovaly rudě," zavrtěl Harry bezmocně hlavou. Rozhovor dosáhl nové úrovně absurdity.

„Rudě? Ne, asi byly černé ... Ano, měl takové bezedné ..."

„Harry!" Vzpomínky zrcadla přerušilo Dracovo volání. Potter se s mírným poskočením otočil jeho směrem.

„Co?"

„Šedá s černým lemem nebo holubí šeď s grafitovým?" Uprostřed ložnice zvažoval Malfoy mezi dalšími dvěma rouchy. Harry si bezmocně přejel rukou po tváři.

...

Draco seděl u stolu, upravoval si široký rukáv grafitového hábitu, lemovaného ornamentem v barvě hluboké černi a pomalu přejížděl pohledem po studentech a profesorech. Na půl ucha poslouchal Harryho řeč, který všem květnatými slovy blahopřál k ukončení školního roku v nové škole. Pousmál se, když muž pevným hlasem instruoval studenty, kteří se chystali na prázdniny do Francie nebo Norska, kde se mají zastavit a co si mají vzít sebou. Sám mu ten projev napsal poté, co Potter málem sežvýkal svůj brk, když se snažil něco naškrábal na další z mnoha pergamenů. Harry byl tak předvídatelný. Velký stratég, velký kouzelník a také rozený učitel, ale jako ředitel ... no, jak se říká, hlava domu potřebuje krk, který jí pomůže se udržet a otáčet správným směrem. Draco si mohl jen gratulovat, že tohoto úkolu se zhostil naprosto perfektně.

„Draco!" Hlas z levé strany způsobil, že lehce nadskočil a lžička mu jemně klepla o zuby.

„Co je?"

„Zajímalo by mě, o čem tak intenzivně přemýšlíš," zavrtěl Harry hlavou a věnoval mu pobavený pohled. „Ptal jsem se, co si myslíš o mé řeči, ale nic z toho, co jsem řekl, k tobě zřejmě nedorazilo."

„Harry, napsal jsem to, takže si opravdu nemyslím, že by v ní bylo něco, o čem bych nevěděl. Pokud jsi se držel textu, muselo to být prostě dokonalé," protáhl a odsunul od sebe talířek s nedojedeným dortem.

„Aspoň neusnuli," pokrčil Harry rameny.

„Samozřejmě, že ne," odfrkl si znechuceně Draco. „Je snadné plkat o ničem a dohnat posluchače k zívání. Umění je napsat projev tak, abys udržel jejich pozornost a vyvolal v nich pocit spokojenosti. Sám bys to samozřejmě nikdy nezvládl a proto se o to musím postarat já."

„Oh, opravdu nevím, co bych si bez tebe počal," převrátil Potter oči.

Žádný respekt k jeho práci. Draco v návalu zlosti zaskřípal zuby.

„Víš ty co? V září budeš řečnit ty, určitě za sebou potáhneš davy," zazubil se vesele Harry.

„O tom není pochyb, ale k mému zoufalství jsi ředitel ty a je to tvoje práce." Draco se upokojeně ušklíbl, když si Harry zklamaně povzdychl. Bylo veřejným tajemstvím, že Harry nenáviděl veřejná vystoupení a nebylo podstatné, jestli byl jeho publikem dav kouzelníků, uchvácených Vyvoleným, nebo jen banda studentů.

„Blbost," zasténal tiše Harry a zacpal si pusu kouskem paštičky. Chvíli mlčky jedl, pak zvedl hlavu a podíval se na Hermionu. „V kolik se aktivuje přenášedlo do Londýna?"

„Ve čtyři hodiny." Dívka si jemně otřela ústa ubrouskem. „Rodiče na mě budou čekat u vchodu na nástupiště. Chci ještě udělat nějaké nákupy, než k nám přijede Ron."

„Myslel jsem, že do Anglie jedete spolu," obrátil se Harry s otázkou na svého přítele.

„Měli jsme, ale před hodinou mi táta poslal dopis, abych se před odjezdem stavil doma. Asi mi chce předat dlouhý seznam nákupů, po kterém se budu muset vydat do, jak on si myslí, fascinujících mudlovských obchodů," udělal Ron nešťastný obličej. „Proto se dnes večer vracím domů, a zítra ráno ... poslední soud."

„Rone!" Hermiona ho šťouchla loktem do ruky. „Už to opravdu začíná být nuda. Absolutně nechápu, co tě na té návštěvě tak děsí. Moji rodiče nejsou netvoři a nedávají si zrzavé kouzelníky k svačině."

„Ale kdyby ano, pošli mi prosím jeho zbytky. Lidské komponenty jsou neocenitelné ingredience do zcela unikátních lektvarů." Draco se výmluvně podíval na Snapea.

„Ale také zavánějí černou magií, takže promiň, že toho nevyužiju. A kromě toho ..." Mistr lektvarů významně snížil hlas. „Myslím, že anatomické části pana Weasleyho prosákly jeho nechutí k lektvarům do takové míry, že by vzájemným působením mohlo dojít k nepříjemným následkům."

„Velmi vtipné," vrhnul Ron na Snapa nerudný pohled. „Jestli jste už skončili s touhle nesmyslnou výměnu názorů, navrhuji udělat něco důležitějšího, protože za hodinu se aktivují přenášedla studentů."

„Klid, všechno je pod kontrolou," mávnul Draco lehce rukou. Přesto vstal a podíval se na Fabiena sedícího na konci stolu, který si pod jeho pohledem rychle otřel ústa ubrouskem a pokýval hlavou, že je připraven. „Sejdeme se na čtyřicet minut před školou." Malfoy mimovolně přejel rukou po Harryho rameni a zamířil k Francouzovi.

...

V zahradě panoval nepopsatelný hluk. Studenti se loučili a přeskupovali v závislosti na místě, kam se měli vydat. Ti z nich, kteří se vraceli do svých domovů, dostali individuální přenášedla. Další skupina se shromáždila kolem Fabiena, který v ruce držel květovanou košili, jenž se měla aktivovat za deseti minut. Pro třetí skupinu přišel sám Oliver Vendell, který daroval velkou sumu na prázdniny pro nejchudší. Draco se znechucením sledoval mladého Malcolma, jak stojí vedle svého otce, nafukuje se a každému připomíná, že právě díky jeho rodině mohou synové a dcery chudých zakusit trochu luxusu. Naštěstí, z toho co Malfoy věděl, zůstane chlapec se svými rodiči a jeho kontakty se spolužáky budou velmi omezené. Pochyboval, že by neustále připomínání štědrosti rodinky Vendellů bylo něco, po čem by děti nějak zvlášť toužily.

Zatímco všechny děti z dětských domovů vyjádřily touhu strávit dovolenou ve Francii, kolem norského velvyslance bylo pouze deset studentů. Zbytek, jak Draco správně předpověděl, se rozhodla trávit čas se svými rodinami. Rodiče jsou důležitější než luxusní dovolená a i když Malfoy tvrdil, že je pošetilé vzdát se prázdnin v kouzelném letovisku, tak někde hluboko záviděl těm, kteří se s nadšením vraceli domů.

Koutkem oka také pozoroval Samuela, jak se loučí s Maxmiliánem. Ale také Joea, který se nonšalantně opíral o sloup a čas od času se s vážnou tváří loučil se členy své koleje, kteří k němu přicházeli. Chlapec se rozhodl zůstat ve škole a nevrátit se na prázdniny k babičce. Draco v této záležitosti osobně intervenoval u staré paní Wallnerové. Jen při pouhé myšlence na tu chladnou ženu sebou podvědomě trhl. Troufla si tvrdit, že toho svéhlavého kluka je třeba držet zkrátka a nešetřit na něm karabáčem, což ho mělo podle ní odpovídajícím způsobem vychovat. Z posledních sil se zdržel od slovní urážky, když vyjádřila uspokojení, že se Joe dostane do péče samotného Malfoye, který si dle jejího mínění s tím prokletým děckem určitě poradí. Draco to pochlebování vnímal jako facku.

Odehnal od sebe nepříjemné myšlenky a soustředil se na loučení Grangerové s Weasleym. Vážně mohli být trochu více zdrženliví. Chovali se, jako by jejich odloučení mělo trvat roky a ne jen jeden den. Hermiona udělovala svému příteli poslední rady a hlasitě mu vysvětlovala, že si musí vzít oblečení, které pro něj přichystala, protože kouzelnické šaty by vyvolaly nežádoucí pozornost. Ron vypadal, jako by váhal mezi pláčem a touhou utéct. Bylo to opravdu legrační, jak lidé neuměli ovládat své emoce.

Přesně o čtvrté hodině se travnatým prostranstvím rozlehl charakteristický zvuk, který provázel hromadný přenos a kolem panující halas ve zlomku vteřiny utichl.

„Je úžasné, jak člověk, který je nucen delší dobu trávit uprostřed vřískající bandy, později ocení ticho." Snape, který stál vedle něho, přivítal klid s výraznou úlevou.

„To říkáš vždycky a se začátkem roku tě zaplaví vzrušení. V Bradavicích to bylo stejné. Brbláš jen z principu," reagoval s ironií Draco.

„Nebuď drzý," ušklíbl se Severus a obrátil se ke vchodu do hradu. „Co říkáš na šálek silně chlazeného čaje?"

„Rád." Malfoy se silou vůle udržel, aby si neotřel čelo. Oděv, který měl na sobě byl sice elegantní, ale v panujícím horku své přednosti rozhodně ztrácel. Studený nápoj byl určitě dobrý nápad.

...

„Takže se mě chystáš na celý týden opustit." Draco mávl pergamenem, na kterém byla elegantním písmem napsaná pozvánka k účasti na sympozium Mistrů lektvarů, které se konalo patnáctého července.

„Pochybuji, že po mně budeš tesknit." Snape upil doušek studeného čaje s tlustým plátkem citronu. „Z toho, co jsem mohl pozorovat, jsi v poslední době velmi zaneprázdněný."

„To zní, jako bych tě úplně zanedbával," obrátil Malfoy oči v sloup. „Konec roku je vždycky doba, kdy má čas váhu Galeonu. Navíc dobře víš, že se stále scházím s lidmi, kteří by mohli vědět něco o Luciusově pobytu. Dokonce jsem se snažil kontaktovat matku, ale nechce se mnou mluvit."

„Tvou účast v obou případech samozřejmě chápu," přikývl Snape, usadil se v hlubokém křesle a upravil si černý hábit. „Nicméně, naše pravidelná odpolední setkání už dávno patří k minulosti. Nejsem idiot, dobře vím, jak trávíš svůj volný čas."

„Samuel ..."

„Potter."

„Ale prosím tě," protočil Draco oči a podrážděně si odfrkl. „Jakmile máš nějaký problém, okamžitě do toho mícháš Harryho."

„Pouze jsme konstatoval fakt," založil si Snape ruce na prsou a zkoumavě se na něho díval. „Zdá se, že pan Potter je velmi vytěžující osoba."

„Moc dobře víš, že jako správci téhle školy máme spoustu práce." Draco sáhl po sklenici a štíhlými prsty sevřel studené sklo. „Výuka, opravování testů ... Přidej k tomu všechno to papírování, které nám ukládá ministerstvo a vyúčtování, které vyžaduje dozorčí rada. Na odpočinek mi zbývá opravdu málo času."

„Výmluvy," povzdechl si Mistr lektvarů a jeho pohled nepatrně změkl. „Mě můžeš přesvědčovat co hrdlo ráčí, že čas strávený s Potterem je především práce. Jenom se zamýšlím, jestli jsi si ty sám vědom pravdy."

„Pravda je taková, jakou ji předkládám. Prozaická," sevřel Draco rozhněvaně rty. Mělo to být příjemné odpoledne, ale měl pocit, že na něho kmotr útočí od chvíle, kdy překročil práh.

„Jak dlouho jste manželé?"

„Deset měsíců. Že bys už byl ve věku, kdy začínají problémy s pamětí?"

„Chovej se slušně," pokáral ho Snape jemně. „Deset měsíců je dost dlouhá doba na to, abys někoho dobře poznal a ... hmm ...," poškrábal se prsty na bradě, když přemýšlel, jak formulovat zbytek svého projevu, „možná ... i když nemusíš, založil si jistý druh závislosti na partnerovi."

„Nebuď směšný. Je jasné, že po určité době se člověk začne připoutávat. V tomhle ohledu jsi neobjevil nic nového. Ale zapomněl jsi na jednu věc," usmál se nuceně Draco. „Stále je to Potter. Možná lépe poznaný, ale pořád je to on."

„Řekni mi o něm." Snape vstal náhle z křesla, přešel k baru. Přinesl karafu, ve které temnou rubínovou barvou zářilo víno Chateau Lafite Rothschild a nalil je do křišťálových sklenic.

„O Harrym? Vždyť ho znáš," díval se na něho překvapeně Draco.

„Samozřejmě, že ho znám," odfrkl si znechuceně Severus. „Chci, abys mi pana Pottera představil víc osobně."

„Proč?"

„Draco, prostě to udělej. Je to tvůj manžel, možná mě dokážeš přesvědčit, že si tě zaslouží." Zvedl sklenku s gestem k přípitku a napil se.

„To je nesmysl." Malfoy se neochotně natáhl pro víno. „Ať řeknu cokoliv, svůj názor na něho máš už stejně hotový."

„Zkus to."

„Hmm ..." Draco zavířil sklenkou a vdechl jemné dubové aroma nápoje, který zřejmě dlouho zrál v sudu. „Harry je ... dobrý."

„V jakém smyslu? Jako hrdina? Samuelův pěstoun? Manžel?" Snape chtěl zřejmě konkrétní informace.

„Je prostě dobrý. Má rád Samuela, čehož si samozřejmě cením. Stará se o něho, povídá si s ním a občas s ním hraje famfrpál. I když si myslím, že v této oblasti se favoritem mého bratra stal Weasley."

„A pro tebe?"

„Odhání noční můry. Chápe spoustu věcí a bere je velmi přirozeně. Někdy … v noci se vzpomínky vracejí a v tu chvíli je hned vedle mě. Jako kdyby hlídal a věděl, kdy se mě má dotknout." Draco ochutnal víno a se souhlasem se mírně pousmál. „Pochopil, že o nich nechci mluvit a nenaléhá, i když on mi o svých řekl. Částečně ... Ne všechno. Myslím, že každý z nás má nějaká tajemství, o kterých radši nemluví. Démony, které nechce probudit hlasitým vyslovením jejich jména."

„To je pozitivní pocit, když víme, že je vedle nás někdo, kdo rozumí." Snape nevypadal na pobaveného, ale spíše na bolestně vědomého existence hrůz, které číhají v temnotách."

„Ano."

„Pokračuj."

„Je inteligentní." Usmál se, když kmotrovi zaskočilo víno. „Nemusíš tomu věřit, ale je to tak. Navzdory tomu, co si myslíš, náš společný čas není jen šukání do bezvědomí, i když pokud jde o sex, Harry je ..."

„Zrovna tohle můžeš klidně přeskočit." Snape zvedl ruku, aby umlčel Draca, pobaveného jeho zděšením. „Zaměř se na ... nemůžu uvěřit, že to říkám … Potterovu inteligenci."

„Jak už jsem řekl, mnohé chápe. Někdy mě překvapují jeho rozsáhlé vědomosti na dané téma. Například občas, když se připravuje na další lekci, rozebíráme kouzla. Harry má v této oblasti opravdu hodně znalostí. Nezkoumám, jestli je to díky jeho předchozí práci, nebo jestli po sobě za ty roky zanechalo něco reptání Grangerové. Je překvapivě obeznámený s podstatou věci. Ani ne před týdnem jsme debatovali o kouzle _Wingardium Leviosa. _Triviálně jednoduché kouzlo levitace. Zvažovali jsme jeho rozsah, interakci mezi váhou a gravitací, a samozřejmě jsme vyjádřili lítost, že ne vše lze tímto způsobem zvednout. Harry navrhl možnost rozvinout sílu kouzla přidáním koncovky _maximum. _Samozřejmě, kdyby to bylo tak jednoduché, používalo by se to už dávno. Víš ...," pohlédl vzrušeně na Snapa, který ho pozorně poslouchal. „Nešlo o to, že bychom opravdu chtěli měnit kouzlo. Celá zábava spočívala v tom, že jsme prostě nakreslili smyčku, která se objeví při pohybu ruky a zkoušeli jsme najít jinou cestu, včetně důsledků tohoto konání. Vůbec jsme neměli v úmyslu nechtěně vytvořit něco potenciálně nebezpečného. Bylo to ... jako skládání puzzlí, prostě vzrušující," usmál se široce.

„Takže pan Potter je znalý kouzel," pokýval Snape souhlasně hlavou.

„Nejen to! Díky němu jsem se naučil hodně o mudlovské existenci." Draco vstal z křesla a začal přecházet po místnosti. „Přistáli na Měsíci, stavějí obrovské satelity, objevují hvězdy, o kterých se nám ani nesnilo. Mají teleskopy s výkonem převyšující všechno, co známe. Jejich děti se učí vyšší matematiku a historii, která sahá až do věku dinosaurů. Je úžasné, čeho jsou schopni. Neznají magii a dosáhli tak mnoho. Je to docela frustrující."

„Jsou to stále jen mudlové," ušklíbl se mírně Snape. „Předpokládám, že jsi na ně názor nezměnil."

„Samozřejmě, že ne," pohlédl na něj Draco s hrůzou. „Pořád si myslím, že jako kouzelníci stojíme mnohem výš, než oni. Nicméně se jim nedají upřít jejich úspěchy a inteligence. Což mě jen utvrzuje v přesvědčení, že by o nás neměli vědět. Někdo, kdo je schopen vyrobit bombu s tak neuvěřitelnou ničivou silou, by pro nás byl navzdory všemu velká hrozbá. Samozřejmě netvrdím, že bychom si neporadili, ale počet obětí ... Harry se mnou souhlasí."

„Opravdu? Pan Potter tuhle hrozbu chápe?" Snape pozvedl nevěřícně obočí.

„Samozřejmě. Možná, že nenávidí smrtijedská prohlášení o úplném vyhlazení, ale je si dobře vědom, co bychom riskovali otevřenou konfrontací a vystoupením z úkrytu."

„To je překvapující. Myslící Potter pro mě byl dosud celkem abstraktní pojem." Snape si zamyšleně promnul špičku nosu.

„Podceňuješ ho. Je opravdu chytrý, a k tomu zábavný a vtipný." Draco se zastavil před krbem a zíral do něho prázdným pohledem. „Umí mě pobavit a přinutit, abych se smál ... někdy dokonce i sám sobě. Nikdy před ničím necouvne. Rodina je pro něho jednou z nejdůležitějších věcí a je připraven pro ni udělat cokoliv."

„Ty jsi jeho rodina," připomněl mu Snape klidně.

„Ano ... Je to divné, že? Jsem Potterova rodina. Rodina, po jejíž boku bojuje a neváhá kvůli ní zabít." Dracův hlas byl tichý a tlumený, jakoby byl myšlenkami daleko mimo tento útulný pokoj.

„Zabít?"

„Když se postavil po mém boku, aby zachránil Samuela."

„Oh, ano." Severus si nervózně dolil víno. „Je ideální, že?" prohlásil nenuceně.

„To je."

„A nic bys na něm neměnil?"

„Ne."

„Miluješ ho."

„Jo ... Co?" Malfoy se prudce otočil, vytržený z vlastních myšlenek. „O čem to mluvíš? Merline, někdy mě dokážeš svým tokem myšlenek překvapit."

„Jen jsem konstatoval fakt. Jsi do Pottera zamilovaný." Snapův hlas byl naprosto klidný, jako kdyby oznamoval něco tak zřejmého, jakože slunce vychází za úsvitu.

„Čeho se snažíš dosáhnout? Chceš mě k něčemu vyprovokovat?" Draco do něho zavrtal podezřívavý pohled.

„Samozřejmě, že ne," odfrkl si hlasitě Snape. „Prostě jsem jen došel k závěru, že by sis měl ujasnit vlastní city. Vědět, na čem si stojíš. Sebeklam je poslední věc, kterou potřebuješ."

„Jsem si toho dostatečně vědom a nepotřebuji někoho, kdo mi to říkal." Draco se neochotně vrátil ke svému křeslu a nervózně do něho padl. „Nalej mi ještě."

„Jsem mile překvapený. Myslel jsem, že to budeš popírat." Muž se naklonil přes stůl a doplnil kmotřencovu prázdnou sklenici.

„Nechci o tom mluvit." Draco popadl plnou sklenici a zvedl ji ke rtům.

„Měl bys. Potlačovat všechno v sobě, je to nejhorší, co můžeš udělat," povzdechl si a přejížděl prstem po okraji sklenice. „Potter tvoje city opětuje?"

„Můžu se jen domýšlet," pokrčil Malfoy lhostejně rameny. „Kromě toho, nechci to vědět. Nevědomost je často požehnáním."

„Proč?" Snape se neklidně zavrtěl. „Proč ne? Jsem poslední osoba, se kterou bys mohl diskutovat o lásce, ale pokud budeme věřit básníkům, je to ten nejkrásnější cit."

„Láska je čistá, Severusi," prohlásil uštěpačně Draco. „Já nejsem. Takové city si musíš zasloužit."

„Přece jenom bys mu to měl říct. Pokud tě skutečně miluje, pochopí to," vyslal k němu muž káravý pohled. „A co je to za blbost s tou nečistotou? Vím, že se ve vaší rodině projevilo šílenství v osobě Belly, ale nemyslel jsem, že natáhlo svá chapadla i po tobě."

„To není šílenství, to je racionalismus. Harry nenávidí černou magii, a tuhle především. Kdyby se dověděl, že jsem tím poznamenaný ... že jsem s tím dobrovolně souhlasil. Neexistuje žádná omluva." Draco zavřel oči a opřel si hlavu o opěradlo křesla. „Nezasloužím si ..."

„To Potter si nezaslouží tebe!" Snape vyskočil ze svého křesla. „Udělal jsi pro něho víc, než si kdokoli dokáže představit. Víc, než by se kdokoli jiný odvážil. Nepočítá se metoda, počítá se úmysl!"

„Nesmysl. Podívej se, kam mě mé úmysly přivedly. Představ si, že bych mu to řekl ... že by to nepochopil ... jak by to vzal? Z čeho by mě mohl obvinit?" Dracův hlas se zvedl o oktávu.

„Snad si nemyslíš, že ..."

„Jistě, musím vzít v úvahu všechno. Je to příliš riskantní." Zvedl hlavu a ostře na Snapa pohlédl. „Slib mi, že mu to nikdy, za žádných okolností, neprozradíš."

„Draco ..."

„Slib mi to!"

„Tohle je směšné!"

„Slib mi, že se to nikdy nedozví!"

„Jsi zatraceně tvrdohlavý spratek!" Snape vrhnul na svého kmotřence zlostný pohled. „Slibuju! Ale nemysli si, že to podporuju!"

„Nemusíš," vydechl Draco úlevou. „Nechci ho ztratit," dodal tiše.

„Pochybuji, že by k tomu došlo," zavrčel Severus vztekle. „Pokud je pravda to, co se o něm říká, ani by se nad tím nepozastavil. Spíš by ti poděkoval."

„Tím si nemůžeš být jistý. Proto, ať žije v nevědomosti. Spokojený a šťastný natolik, nakolik může být šťastný se mnou a ne s někým, koho by si sám vybral, kdyby dostal na výběr." Malfoyův pohled byl měkký a téměř laskavý.

„Nic, co řeknu, tě nepřesvědčí, že?" Snape si prsty rezignovaně prohrábl vlasy. „Co se s tebou stalo? Změnil ses. Merlin je mi svědkem, že pokud takhle působí láska, měl bych děkovat všem mocnostem, že jsem tím nikdy nemusel projít."

„Láska je krásná, Severusi. Jen se někdy objeví na špatném místě, v trnité zahradě bez východu."

„Potter je hlupák, pokud se ještě nezorientoval. Tvoje city jsou velmi zřejmé."

„Jsem velmi dobrý herec," pokrčil Draco rameny.

„Přemýšleli jsi někdy nad tím, že tahle hra způsobí, že se nakonec se staneš hořkým a sarkastickým člověkem?"

„Takovým jako ty?" Malfoyovi se mírně zvedl koutek úst. „Nezlob se," dodal, když viděl, jak muž při jeho slovech ztuhl. „Chápu to."

„Někdy se zdáš být velmi chytrý a inteligentní mladý muž. Ale jen pokud jde o ostatní. Sebe samotného vnímáš jako slepý hlupák a nevšímáš si věcí, které jsou pro tebe nejdůležitější." Snape se nakonec znovu usadil do křesla. „Dovol mi poslední postřeh. Potter je člověk, který věří v lásku. Jednou by mohl dojít k závěru, že ji od tebe nikdy nezíská, samozřejmě za předpokladu, že tě miluje. Možná, že mu kouzlo nedovolí fyzický kontakt, ale nezabrání mu v hledání, a jestli najde ...," zarazil se, když viděl stín bolesti na Dracově tváři. „Jen mám o tebe starost."

„Já ..."

Hlasitý zvuk přemístění přerušil Draca v polovině věty. Společně se Severusem vyskočili z křesel, když uviděli uprostřed místnosti stát Pottera, jehož ruka spočívala na Joeově rameni. Harryho tvář byla bledá a ruce se mu mírně třásly. Horečnatým pohledem přeletěl Severuse a očima naplněnýma bolestnou hrůzou se zastavil na Dracovi.

„Samuel zmizel," zachroptěl.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	40. Kapitola 40

40. kapitola

„Už něco víš?" vyskočil Ron z křesla, když viděl Harryho vejít do obývacího pokoje. Už dvě hodiny pracoval s Fredem a Georgem na Pobertově plánku, který přizpůsobovali na Emeraldfog. Na očarovaném pergamenu se pomalu začaly objevovat místnosti, chodby a skryté průchody, o kterých dosud neměli tušení. Magie obsažená ve svitku pomalu prozkoumávala hrad a odhalovala jeho tajemství.

„Kingsley je zřejmě v šoku. Draco ho prakticky rozcupoval na kousky, málem došlo ke rvačce." Harry si rozpačitě promnul jizvu. „Ještě se sem nevrací. Pastorek mu přidělil několik nejlépe vyškolených bystrozorů a Stínů, právě se tam koná porada."

„To brzo," ušklíbnul Fred. „Měli se o to postarat už dávno, ale dokud bezprostředně nic nehrozí, ministerstvo nepohne zadkem. To musí dojít k tragédii, aby začali myslet."

„Sakra." Harry se posadil na pohovku a zabořil obličej do dlaní. Blížila se jedenáctá hodina večer a oni stále nic nevěděli. Stále víc ho ovládal strach. „Mohlo mě napadnout, že ukončení školního roku, se vším tím mumrajem okolo, bude ideální okamžik k útoku."

„Není to tvoje vina. Nikoho, když na to přijde." Ron vrhl znepokojený pohled na Joea, který seděl v koutě s koleny přitaženými až k bradě a opuchlýma očima koukal na Pottera.

„Říkám snad, že je to něčí vina?" zavrtěl Harry nepřítomně hlavou. „Joe," obrátil se na chlapce. „Ještě jednou mi řekni, co se stalo. Vím, že jsi to už dnes říkal mnohokrát, ale každý detail je důležitý."

„Ano, pane." Ochraptělý hlas svědčil o tom, že chlapec strávil mnoho hodin pláčem. „Byli jsme na zahradě a hráli jsme si s míčem, přinesl jsem sendviče a snědli jsme je u fontány. On ... on se nudil, chtěl si zalítat." Joe potáhl ucpaným nosem, hned nato mu Fred podal kapesník přeměněný z kusu papíru. „Řekl jsem mu, aby počkal a šel jsem pro košťata." Vysmrkal se a s úlevou se nadechl. „Když jsem se vrátil ... Měl jsem ho vzít sebou," zasténal žalostně. „Ale ... slíbil, že počká, tak jsem nemyslel ... nevěděl jsem, že ..."

Další vzlyky otřásly jeho tělem a bolestně všem připomněly, že i přes suverenitu, se kterou chlapec každodenně vystupoval, mají před sebou stále dítě. Které se navíc ze všeho obviňuje.

„Joe." Harry vstal a přešel k chlapci. „Nesmíš se obviňovat. Samuela najdeme," poplácal ho jemně po rameni.

„Dovolili jste mi zůstat ve škole, abych ho pohlídal, a já ... první den ...," na chvilku se odmlčel, jakoby mu došel dech. „Moje babička měla pravdu ... Jsem na nic, neměl jsem se narodit. Možná by máma s tátou pořád žili, a Justin taky a ...," silněji zaťal prsty do kostnatých kolen. „Je mi špatně," zasténal.

„Rone, dojdi ke Snapovi pro uklidňující lektvar a něco na spaní." Harry vsunul ruce pod chlapcova kolena a záda a zvedl ho ze země. „Musíš si lehnout. Není to tvoje vina!" I přes rozhodný tón se hlas třásl. „S některými věcmi prostě nemůžeme nic udělat. Kdyby tomu tak bylo ..." Pevněji Joea sevřel a aniž by ho pustl z náručí, posadil se na pohovku, chlapce usadil vedle sebe a vzal ho kolem ramen. „To dospělí jsou zodpovědní za děti, nikdy naopak. Tvoje babička nemá pravdu, když tě obviňuje z něčeho, na co jsi neměl vliv. Určitě je to dobrá žena," prohlásil proti své vůli, „ale některé věci jsou tak hrozné, že se s tím ani dospělí nedokážou vyrovnat. Přesto by neměla svalovat vinu na tebe," odhrnul pramen vlasů, který Joeovi spadl do čela. „Období války bylo kruté pro všechny. Mnoho skvělých lidí bylo zabito, a jediná osoba, kterou bychom měli obviňovat, je Voldemort. Samuela najdeme. Věřím, že je v pořádku a ty tomu musíš věřit taky." Zvedl pohled na Rona, který se vedle něho objevil s lektvary v ruce. Za ním do místnosti vklouzla vysoká, černě oděná postava.

„Tři kapky, pane Pottere." Snape pozorně pohlédl na roztřeseného chlapce, který stále seděl schoulený vedle Harryho. „Dávkování lektvaru na bezesný spánek vám jistě vysvětlovat nemusím."

„Děkuji," přikývl Harry a odzátkoval lahvičku. „Rone, podej mi ze štolu šťávu." Odměřil správnou dávku a podal ji chlapci. Lektvary byly mírně hořké, ale ze zkušenosti věděl, že několik doušků sladkého nápoje dítěti zmírní nepříjemnou pachuť v ústech. „Uklidníš se a trochu se prosíš, udělá ti to dobře."

„A co když se Sam najde, zatímco já budu spát?" Joe zamrkal, aby odehnal otupení, které se blížilo.

„V tom případě tě hned vzbudíme." Harry vstal a už napůl spícího chlapce odvedl do své ložnice. Těžce si povzdechl a přikryl ho dekou. Opravdu doufal, že všechno dobře dopadne. S ohledem na Samuela, kterého už nějakou dobu považoval za syna, ale i na Draca nebo Joea. Na všechny, kteří si to veselé a živé dítě dokázali zamilovat.

...

„Na území hradu není," uslyšel, když znovu vstoupil do obývacího pokoje. Ron a jeho bratři se s chmurnými tvářemi skláněli nad magickým pergamenem. Snape stál vedle nich a pozorně přihlížel.

„Jste si tím jistí?" Harry si rukou prohrábl už tak rozcuchané vlasy.

„Bohužel. Pobertův plánek funguje bezchybně, můžeš se přesvědčit." Posunuli pergamen jeho směrem. Potter se naklonil a pozorně si ho prohlížel. Opravdu, na mapě byly vyznačeny všechny chodby, sály, kanceláře a průchody, o některých on sám neměl nejmenšího tušení. Také na ní bylo vidět několik teček nadepsaných jejich jmény, které byly seskupené na jednom místě označeném _Komnaty ředitele školy_. Bylo možné vidět zahradu, stezku dolů na pláž nebo hlavní vstupní bránu. Studenti, tejně jako učitelé, již zdi hradu opustili. V tuto chvíli byli jedinými lidmi, kteří tu zůstali tady. Jedinými, protože na celém tom rozlehlém území nebylo po Samuelovi ani stopy

„Je to _to_, co si myslím, pane Pottere?" zvedl obočí Snape.

„Ano, to je Pobertův plánek," pohlédl Harry na bývalého profesora a očekával jízlivé poznámky. Snape měl dokonalou paměť a nikdy neodpouštěl. Dokonce ani po letech.

„Užitečná věc," přikývl muž k jeho překvapení. „Bohužel, podle ní se Samuel právě nachází mimo hranice školy." Přešel ke krbu, založil si ruce na prsou a zahleděl se do plamenů. „Musíme předpokládat, že pachatel únosu nebyl nikdo jiný než Lucius."

„Takže si také myslíte, že jde o únos," pronesl zamyšleně Ron.

„Musíme to vzít v úvahu. Podle mě je to nejpravděpodobnější důvod chlapcova zmizení."

„Co s ním Malfoy udělá?" V Potterově hlase bylo slyšet napětí.

„A jak to mám, k čertu, vědět? Mohu ho jen podezřívat! Ale jsou to jen dohady. Jestli ho unesl, tak určitě ne proto, aby mu hleděl do očí! K něčemu ho potřebuje. Za jiných okolností bych si myslel, že Lucius potřebuje informace. To by zpečetilo chlapcův osud, protože pravda je taková, že Malfoy si se svými oběťmi vždy rád hrál. Dával přednost dlouhému a rafinovanému mučení, jehož výsledek byl pokaždé stejný. Snad nemusím říkat jaký?" Otočil se a pohlédl do bledých tvářích čtyř mladých lidí. „Nicméně ...," zarazil se na chvíli a přetřel si prstem hrbolek na svém výrazném nose. „Samuel je jeho syn, nebude ho mučit. Kromě toho, upřímně pochybuji, že by mu šlo o získání informací od chlapce," promnul si Snape spánky.

„Jakou máme jistotu, že je Samuel ještě naživu?" Harry energicky odsunul mapu a zadíval se na Mistra lektvarů. „Možná už ho Malfoy zabil. Je uprchlík. Ví, že ho hledá ministerstvo a teď mu jdeme po krku i my."

„Kdyby ho chtěl zabít, proč by ho unášel?" Snape byl rozčilený. „Mysli, Pottere!"

„A jak mám vědět, co takovému šílenci leží na mozku?" Vykřikl vztekle Harry. „Možná to chtěl udělat v klidu, užít si pomstu!"

„Možná, že ano! Ale v tom případě si stejně tak můžeme sednout a uznat, že je všechno ztraceno."

„Taky se můžeme pomstít! Jestli Samuela zabil, tak já ..." Harry zaťal pěsti a otočil se všem zády, aby skryl svou tvář.

„Co, pane Pottere? Vyrazíte ho stíhat? Dopadnete a zabijete, nebo ho předáte úřadům? Jak dlouho už ho hledáte? Půl roku! Po dobu šesti měsíců se vám nepodařilo narazit na jeho stopu! Co vás vede k názoru, že právě teď se vám to podaří?"

„Přestaňte řvát. Cítím se, jako bych se vrátil do Bradavic," utrhl se na ně netrpělivě Ron. „Řekl jste, že by Lucius nemusel Samuela zabít okamžitě. Pokud odložil rozsudek, musel k tomu mít nějaký důvod." Weasley zřejmě zapomněl, že je učitelem a znovu se převtělil do Bystrozora. „Napadá vás něco, cokoliv, na co bychom se mohli zaměřit? Říkal jste, že máte nějaké předpoklady. Jaké?"

„Jistěže mám předpoklady." Snape sevřel rty a s tichým zašustěním černého hábitu se posadil do křesla. „Samuel může sehrát roli při vyjednávání."

„Tomu nerozumím," ozval se Harry překvapeně. „Co by Malfoy získal únosem chlapce?"

„Vás, pane Pottere," věnoval mu Snape pronikavý pohled. „Přesněji řečeno, vaši hlavu."

„Aby mě Draco ..." Potter lehce pobledl.

„Přesně tak."

„Draco ... by to neudělal," podíval se nejistě na tváří svých společníků. „To by neudělal, že ne?"

„Harry ..." Ron se kousl do rtu a sklopil hlavu, aby se vyhnul jeho pohledu.

„Nemůže!" prohlásil Harry netrpělivě. „Magie mu to nedovolí!"

„Teoreticky nemůže," souhlasil Severus. „Prakticky to nemusí udělat vlastnoručně."

„Ne ... Nevěřím, že by Lucius ..." Harry sevřel svými prsty okraj stolu. „Merline, můj život za život Samuela ... Věříte, že by o to opravdu mohl Malfoy požádat?"

„Nevěřím ničemu. Chtěli jste po mně, abych řekl, kam může Lucius směřovat, pouze jsem přednesl své domněnky."

„Já nebo Sam ... To je snadné, ne?"

„Ne! Není to snadné!" zavrčel na něho Snape rozzlobeně. „Odložte na chvíli své nebelvírství a nepokládejte hned hlavu na špalek. To je jen moje spekulace a Draco by s tím nikdy nesouhlasil. Kromě toho nevím nic o tom, že by můj kmotřenec dostal nějaké ultimátum. Takže se vzpamatujte a strčte si své obětavé hrdinství do kapsy. Je hanebné, jak rychle jste s takovou možností souhlasil."

„Neřekl jsem, že souhlasím," pohlédl na něho Harry nenávistně. "Ale pokud by existovala šance ..."

„Pořád jsou to jen spekulace."

„Nejhorší je, že tady sedíme a nemůžeme nic dělat. Prohledali jsme všechno a ve skutečnosti nevíme, kterým směrem se obrátit. Tuhle nečinnost nenávidím." Ron se, navzdory teplu v místnosti, pevněji zabalil do pláště. „Kdyby existovalo cokoli ... nějaká stopa, které bychom se mohli chytit a sledovat ji, nějaká nit ..."

„Nit ..." Harry zamyšleně svraštil obočí.

„Co?" Fred a George zvedli hlavu od mapy a zkoumavě se na něho dívali.

„Ne, nic ..." Potter svěsil ramena. "Mám pocit, že mi něco uniká, něco důležitého. Kurva práce, ten pocit nenávidím!"

„Jazyk, pane Pottere!"

„Oh, sklapni, Snape." Harry bezmocně klesl do křesla a ponořil se do myšlenek. Merline, už dlouho nebyl tak vyděšený. Naposledy se tak bál během války, když další jemu blízké osoby umíraly, zatímco on byl úplně bezmocný proti obludnosti násilí, které kolem vládlo. Bezmoc v něm probouzela agresivitu. Chtěl raději jednat, stát tváří v tvář nepříteli, než sedět opodál a trápit se, že s tím nemůže nic dělat.

Samuel. Malý a veselý kluk, který celý svůj život v strávil úkrytu. Zrozený v nenávisti a předurčený, aby se stal loutkou v rukou Voldemorta. Netrpěl už dost? Proč se to muselo týkat právě jeho? Harry si tiše povzdechl a uvolnil prsty, které dosud bezděčně svíral v pěst. Copak toho očekával tak moc? Chtěl obyčejnou, klidnou rodinu a zdálo se mu, že takovou stvořil. Měl Draca a Sama, se kterými se konečně cítil šťastný. Po téměř roce manželství věřil, že to opravdu mělo smysl, že konečně došel tam, kam měl. Stali se jeho nejbližšími lidmi a nedokázal si představit život bez nich.

Merline! Byl by Draco schopen vydat ho otci výměnou za Samuela? A pokud ne, neměl by on sám, bez ohledu na Snapova slova, zachránit chlapce na úkor sebe sama? Co by měl udělat, pokud Lucius o takovou oběť skutečně požádá?"

Hlasité zapraskání v krbu ho vymrštilo z křesla.

„Tak co?" zeptal se, když viděl Draca vycházet z plamenů.

„Hovno. Zatracené, páchnoucí hovno, jako celé to zasrané ministerstvo a jeho nekompetentní personál!" Draco vypadal, že se právě vrátil z bojiště. Jeho roucho bylo na přední straně zmačkané, jako by se s někým přetahoval a vlasy měl rozcuchané od častého nervózního probrabávání.

„Kulturní ..."

„Seru na kulturu!" podíval se Malfoy chladně na Snapea.

„... chování, nám umožňuje zachovat důstojnost v každé situaci," dokončil klidně muž. „Co jsi na ministerstvu zjistil?"

„Nic, co bychom nevěděli už dřív. Jsou to neuvěřitelní imbecilové, které někdo naprosto náhodně posadil na židle a přikázal jim, aby předstírali, že myslí. Doteď nic neudělali, vůbec nic! Samozřejmě, že vyslali bystrozory pátrat, ale ve skutečnosti jen proto, aby pak mohli říct, že neseděli se založenýma rukama!" Draco vztekle přecházel po místnosti, za ním povlával jeho hábit. „Přemístil jsem se na panství, ale matku jsem nezastihl a skřítci tvrdí, že odcestovala se starou Parkinsonovou do Švýcarska. Byl jsem snad v každé naší usedlosti a nic, absolutně nic. Ne, že bych byl překvapený, vždyť už je měsíce hlídají mí lidé."

„Dostal jsi nějakou zprávu? Nežádali únosci o něco?" díval se na něho úzkostlivě Harry.

„Samozřejmě, že ne. Kdybych dostal jakýkoli dopis, myslíš si, že bych tu teď stál? Udělal bych naprosto cokoliv, abych Sama zachránil. Merline, dal bych každý Galeon z mého zatraceného trezoru. Vyprázdnil bych Gringottovy do posledního svrčku! Obětoval bych ..."

„Co bys obětoval, Draco?" sledoval ho pozorně Harry. Byl by ho jeho manžel schopen předat Luciusovi, kdyby o to požádal?

„Co tím myslíš, Harry? Víš, že pro mě není nic důležitějšího než Samuel. Je to můj bratr, sakra!" Malfoy si poněkolikáté toho dne prohrábl dlouhé, platinové vlasy. „Když si pomyslím, že ... Merline, holýma rukama bych zabil toho, kdo by se ho odvážil dotknout prstem. Až bych s ním skončil, děkoval by bohům za existenci Avady."

„Rozumím," přikývl pomalu Nebelvír.

„Ale já nerozumím," vrhnul Snape na Harryho káravý pohled, „ jak vůbec můžete připouštět takové podezření. Jste slepý hlupák. Ne, že by to bylo něco nového."

„Když to pro vás není nic nového, tak proč na to vůbec reagujete?" odsekl Harry podrážděně. Nervy mu pomalu povolovaly ze strachu o Samuelův život a jediné, co ten starý netopýr uměl, je štvát ho ještě víc.

„Mlčím, dokud se vaše stupidita nedotýká mne nebo mojí rodiny," věnoval mu Snape nepřátelský pohled.

„O co vám sakra jde?" obdařil je Draco zlostným pohledem. „Tohle není čas na neshody. Pokud něco víte, můžete to laskavě říct nahlas!"

„Profesor se domnívá, že tvůj otec může Samuela použít jako trumf při vyjednávání. Jeho život za život Harryho," povzdechl Ron a ponuře zíral na Draca.

„Cože?" Zatím taková myšlenka v Malfoyově hlavě nesvitla, ale když to Weasley vyslovil ... Pohlédl na Pottera, v jeho očích se na chvíli objevila bolest a Harry si pomyslel, že Draco vypadá velmi zraněně.

„Tak to není," zvedl ruce v obranném gestu. „Nepodezírám tě! Ptal jsem se jen ze zvědavosti. Kdyby to tak bylo, tak já ...," zasténal a uhnul pohledem stranou, protože se chtěl vyhnout výčitce, kterou viděl v Dracově obličeji. „Prostě ... Samuel je ještě dítě. Udělal bych cokoliv, aby se vrátil živý a zdravý."

„Copak jsi se úplně zbláznil?" Malfoy k němu přistoupil a strčil do něho tak, že se Potter zapotácel ke zdi. „Myslel sis, že bych tě předal do Luciových rukou? Takové máš o mně mínění? Po tom všem? Po těch měsících ... Sakra ...," zavrtěl nevěřícně hlavou. „Tak málo mi věříš?"

„Říkal jsem, že to tak není!" Harry si promnul čelo prsty. „Ale beru v úvahu všechny možnosti."

„A co? Byl bys připravený se obětovat? Hrdina až do konce? Zapomeň! Zapomeň na to, ty zatracený Nebelvíre! V žádném případě! Nikdo! Chápeš? Nikdo mě nebude vydírat! Ani můj prokletý otec! Najdeme Samuela, a jestli u toho někdo zemře, bude to Lucius a jeho ďábelská banda následovníků! Ne Sam! Ne já! Ne ty, zatraceně! Nenechám ho znovu zničit můj život! Nepřinutí mě znovu k pocitu viny! Nedostane žádnou satisfakci!" Veškerá energie a hněv z Draca najednou zmizela. Spustil ruce. „Myslel jsem, že mi věříš. Myslel jsem, že ..."

„Věřím ti, Draco ..." Harry přistoupil, pevně muže objal a přivinul ho k sobě. „Věřím ti jako nikomu jinému, ale bojím se ... prostě se bojím. Nesnáším bezmoc, pocit, že se mi všechno vymyká z rukou. Ty a Samuel jste moje rodina, jsi pro mě nejdůležitější a děsí mě pomyšlení, že to někdo chce zničit."

„Všichni se bojíme," zvedl se Fred ze židle. „Půjdeme ještě jednou do zahrady, kde ho viděli naposledy a znovu se porozhlédneme."

„Aspoň k něčemu budeme užiteční," následoval ho George. „Zatím jsme tu nebyli moc platní."

„To není pravda! Předělali jste mapu." Harry k nim přes Dracovo rameno vyslal vyčerpaný úsměv. „Odvedli jste kus opravdu dobré práce."

„Víš ... ve společnosti statečného Vyvoleného ..."

„Dvou superšpehů ..."

„A úžasného bystrozora Ronalda ..." Ron zrudnul a vrhnul na bratry vzteklý pohled.

„Se člověk cítí tak malinký."

„Bezradný."

„Nedoceněný."

„Jako prach na zemi."

„Mravenec mezi podrážkou a podpatkem."

„Bleška ..."

„Pochopili jsme!" Ron k nim rázně přešel a vystrčil je otvorem po odsunutém o obrazu. Z chodby zaslechli ještě Fredovo mumlání: „Mravenec mezi podrážkou a podpatkem se necítí nedoceněný, hlupáčku. Spíš se cítí jako hlava mezi pařezem a sekerou."

„Jděte hledat. Jestli něco najdete, dejte hned vědět!" Nejmladší z bratrů vrhnul na Harryho bolestný pohled. V tuhle chvíli litoval, že nemá po ruce dveře, kterými by mohl prásknout. „Omlouvám se. Oni prostě nikdy nevědí, jak se chovat."

„Myslím, že právě naopak," zavrtěl Harry hlavou. „Jsou jako světlo v temnotě. Dokážou, že jsme schopni na chvíli zapomenout a prostě se usmát. I přes slzy. To je dar. Máš skvělé bratry."

„Ano, něco na tom bude?" povzdechl si Ron a opřel se o zeď. „Co uděláme teď?"

„Počkáme. Nemá smysl běhat dokolečka, když nevíme kudy jít. Nejhorší, co bychom mohli udělat, je poddat se panice, bezcílně se honit a plýtvat energií. Bystrozoři už prohledávají okolí, taky jsme dali do _Věštce_ ohlášení o chlapcově zmizení. Draco zkontrolovat veškerá možná, nám známá, místa Luciusova pobytu. Ale může být kdekoliv ..."

„A nikde." Draco se neochotně odtáhl od Harryho, unaveně se posadil na pohovku a stáhnul muže za sebou.

Snape si je chvíli pečlivě měřil pohledem, jako by něco konkrétního hledal. Díval se na Dracovu bledou a strhanou tvář, tak vzdálenou od obvyklé masky, za níž skrýval své city. Mladík zřejmě hledal teplo a pohodlí v náručí Pottera, který se na něho díval s obavami a úzkostí a ochranitelsky objímal jeho ramena. Jeho obličej byl stažený obavami a strachem, v mírně skelných očích se leskla citlivost a vřelost. Mistr lektvarů si už poněkolikáté toho dne promnul nos a zhluboka vydechl. Chovali se jako obyčejná rodina, kterou postihla katastrofa. Plná žalu, smutku a pečlivě skrytých slz. Hledali u sebe útěchu, porozumění a jistotu, že všechno bude v pořádku. Severus vstal a otevřel ústa s úmyslem něco říct, ale pak si odkašlal, jakoby mu něco uvízlo v hrdle.

„Půjdu k sobě a připravím potřebné lektvary." Kývnul jim hlavou, pak přešel k obrazu a cestou bez okolků popadl Rona za loket. „Vy, pane Weasley, půjdete se mnou."

„Za co?" obrátil na něho zrzek zděšené oči.

Snape si povzdechl a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Absolutní nedostatek empatie," řekl tiše. „Většina léčivých lektvarů se nachází v samostatném skladu. Snad vám nebude vadit, když já budu myslet a vy nosit."

„No jo." Ron osvobodil svou ruku ze sevření a následoval muže. „Myslím, že budeme potřebovat lektvary dokrvovací, postcruciatové, uklidňující ..."

„Mlčte, prosím," zasyčel Snape, zastavil se, dal mu přednost a pak ho vystrčil ven z místnosti. Když se za nimi obraz zasunul, rychle zamířil do sklepení. "Teď si můžete povídat dál, pokud tedy nezbytně musíte, samozřejmě."

...

„Co teď?" Dracův unavený hlas přerušil ticho v místnosti. Arogantní muž zmizel a nahradil ho zoufalý a ustaraný člověk. „Sedíme tady a nic neděláme, zatímco on ..." Hlas se mu zlomil a jeho tělo se zachvělo.

„Najdeme ho." Harry se, navzdory panice, kterou cítil, rozhodl být pevný. Vidět úplně bezmocného a citově obnaženého Draca, se ho dotklo víc než cokoli jiného. „Najdeme a vezmeme domů."

„Domů," zašeptal Malfoy, přikývl a pak si opřel hlavu o jeho rameno. „Tolik let jsem ho chránil, ukrýval před světem. Myslel jsem, že jsem udělal všechno pro to, aby byl v bezpečí."

„Udělal. Nesmíš si myslet nic jiného. Jsi ten nejlepší bratr, jakého by si mohl přát." Harry přejel prsty po manželových neobvykle zacuchaných vlasech.

„Chtěl jsem být jiný než můj otec," pokračoval Draco, jakoby jeho slova neslyšel. „Myslel jsem, že když nebudu tak náročný, přísný ... když mu dám tolik lásky, kolik můžu, pak všechno bude v pořádku. To je tak nemalfoyovské."

„Je to jen lidské." Harry strčil nos do měkkých pramenů.

„Možná bych měl být více rozhodný, nedovolit mu vycházet. Kdybych mu věnoval více pozornosti, nenechal ho opouštet domov bez ochrany ..."

„Není to tvoje vina!" Harry se trochu odklonil, vzal mužovu tvář do dlaní a přinutil ho podívat se mu do očí. „Udělal jsi pro něho jen to nejlepší! Myslíš, že by byl šťastný, kdyby byl zamčený ve svých pokojích? Že by byl nadšený, kdyby vycházel jen ve tvém doprovodu, což by omezovalo jeho kontakt s ostatními studenty? Je to dítě, ne vězeň. Potřeboval to. Dal jsi mu lásku, náklonnost ... obětoval jsi všechno, aby se ta škola stala jeho útočištěm."

„Zřejmě to nestačilo," zamrkal rychle Draco a škubnul sebou, aby mu vytrhnul svůj obličej a skryl vlastní slabost.

„Udělal jsi pro něho víc, než kdokoliv jiný. Nesmíš se obviňovat." Harry se přisunul blíž a palcem obkroužil měkkou linii Malfoyových úst. „Teď není správný čas na utápění v pochybnostech. Neslíbím ti, že všechno bude v pořádku, ale uděláme, co je v našich silách, aby to tak bylo. Společně. To ten, kdo se nám odvážil postavit do cesty, by se měl zatraceně bát," naklonil se a tvrdě ho políbil, aby tak zpečetil svá slova.

„Jestli to říkáš jen proto, že si myslíš, že bych to rád slyšel, tak mě vůbec neznáš." Draco se od něho odtáhl a podíval se mu pronikavě do očí. „Nepotřebuju útěchu, jen pravdu."

„Copak jsem ti někdy lhal? Nikdy! A nebudu to dělat ani teď." Potterův hlas byl tichý, ale nezaznělo v něm zaváhání. „U Merlina, ty víš, že mám Samuela rád, a ty ... nikdo nikdy pro mě nebyl tak důležitý." V Harryho tváři se odrážely emoce, jeho oči se dívaly s láskou a ... Malfoy zalapal po dechu, když v nich postřehl to němé přiznání. „Ty jsi ... já ..."

„Neříkej to," odsunul se a vstal z pohovky. „Teď ještě ne."

„Proč?" Harry vstal, přešel k němu, popadl ho za ramena a obrátil k sobě. „Proč ne teď? Myslíš si, že nevyslovené city zmizí?"

„Prosím," díval se na něho Draco zoufale. „Teď ne."

„Omlouvám se," zarazil se Harry a odtáhl se. „Nechtěl jsem se vnucovat. Chápu, že ty ne ..."

„Ne! Vůbec jsi mě nepochopil," zmlknul na chvíli, když v Potterových očích uviděl neskrývanou naději. „Já ... Než si cokoli ... vyznáme, musíme si promluvit. Jsou věci, které nevíš. Věci, které jsem udělal za války."

„Máš pravdu, já to nechápu." Potter teď vypadal tak nevinně, že se Draco stěží ubránil téměř šílenou touze, aby mu konečně všechno řekl. „Všichni jsme dělali věci, na které nemusíme být nezbytně hrdí. Důležité jsou výsledky ..."

„Zašel jsem ještě o krok dál. Udělal jsme něco definitivního, něco ..." Malfoy ho popadl za ruku a sevřel kolem ní své chladné prsty. „Slibuju, že ti všechno řeknu. Až bude po všem, promluvíme si, a pokud se i přesto budeš chtít vyznat, budu na to čekat."

„Budeš to chtít?"

„Ano."

„To je legrační," usmál se smutně Harry. „Ve skutečnosti je všechno jasné. Ty víš, já vím, ale chováme se jako v laciném mudlovském melodramatu, které tak vášnivě sledovala moje teta."

„Měly dobrý konec?" Draco naklonil hlavu na stranu a vrátil mu úsměv.

„Většinou. Ale než k tomu došlo, prolilo se v nich moře slz a utíkalo se od jednoznačných odpovědí."

„Bez obav, nemám v úmyslu zmáčet ti košili slzami." Malfoy pustil jeho ruku a poupravil si zmačkané oblečení. „Pojďme do Samuelova pokoje, ještě jednou se tam rozhlédneme. Možná nám něco uniklo."

„Dobře," přikývl Harry a následoval ho.

V hlavě se mu točilo na tisíc otázek. Co mu to chce Draco říct? Co skrývá? Zdá se, že to oba cítili stejně, ale Malfoy se o tom bál promluvit nahlas. To, že sám miluje toho iritujícího zmetka, pochopil už před nějakým časem, ale mlčel, nechtěl se se svými city vnucovat. Ale teď, když téměř vše bylo jasné, když Draco prakticky připustil, že opětuje ... Proč ho tak vyděsila pouhá slova? Potlačil zasténání, které se mu dralo na rty a následoval ho do Samuelova pokoje. Musel odsunout všechny pochybnosti a otazníky a soustředit se na hledání chlapce. To byla priorita. Rozhlédl se po rozházených hračkách a puzzlích, napůl poskládaných na stole. Přejel po nich prstem. Samuel se musí vrátit, aby je poskládal až do konce.

„Nic nechybí." Draco právě prohlížel chlapcovu šatní skříň. „Všechno je na svém místě." Z poličky vytáhl knihu _Nejpodivnější magická zvířata na světě._ Harry se zamračil a snažil se soustředit, zase mu něco unikalo a nemohl to zachytit. Neuvěřitelně ho to dráždilo. „Říkal, že to byly jeho nejlepší Vánoce, navzdory tomu, co. se stalo potom." Malfoyovy štíhlé prsty jemně hladily barevný obal.

„Měl pravdu. Byly nejkrásnější." Potter s chlapcem souhlasil celým svým srdcem.

„Tak moc se těšil na dárky."

„Ano ..." Harry přelétl pohledem po knížce, pak se zaměřil na puzzle. „Dostal jich hodně ..." Nervózně přešel ke kufru s hračkami, otevřel ho a rozhrábnul je obsah. Joe! Joe říkal, že ... „Draco ...," zamumlal hlasem, který zněl cize. „Musíme ještě jednou prohledat zahradu."

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	41. Kapitola 41

41. kapitola

Harry miloval zahrady, které obklopovaly hrad. Mnohokrát se procházel po klikatých stezkách, které se vinuly mezi keři divokých růží, kapradím nebo zbytky sloupů, malebně porostlými svlačcem, které kdysi bývaly altánky v římské stylu. Častokrát v noci, když spánek nepřicházel, vycházel ven nadýchat se čerstvého vzduchu a nechával v nepřetržitém proudu plynout své myšlenky, které se proplétaly mezi minulostí, současností a sněním, v němž se všechny plány a cíle plnily, škola byla dávána za vzor, studenti byli šťastní a přátelé vždy stáli po jeho boku. Draco mu někdy při těch nočních toulkách dělal společnost. Malfoy měl rád, když se mohl ponořit mezi vysoké zdi labyrintu a s perfektní přesností vždy trefil do jeho srdce. V altánu porostlém břečťanem, který se tam nacházel, dokázal sedět celé hodiny a nevidoucíma očima zíral na nebe, jehož kousek byl vidět malým světlíkem umístěným nad jejich hlavami. Harry si v takových chvílích dovolil naprosté uvolnění, zavřel oči a vdechoval vůni pozdního jara, dokud ho dotek na rameni nevytrhnul z říše fantazie a nevrátil zpět do reality, v níž byla jen noc, on a Draco. Společně se pak vraceli do hradu.

Ano, Harry ty zahrady opravdu miloval.

„Sakra, nesnáším tyhle popínavky," zavrčel Potter, když zase klopýtnul přes vyčnívající kořen. „Přísahám, že to tu před chvílí nebylo. Měl bych přikázat, aby celý terén vypleli a zasadili neškodnou trávu, která nebude představovat žádné nebezpečí v podobě zlomených končetin."

„Samozřejmě," pokrčil Draco rameny. Víc si přisvítil hůlkou a s překvapující lehkostí se vyhýbal všem nerovnostem terénu. Zamířil k fontáně, u které byl naposledy viděn Samuel.

„Taky nechám vysekat keře, protože brání ve výhledu. Vůbec nechápu, proč jsem tomu nevěnovala pozornost už dřív. Vždyť to vytváří ideální místo pro úkryt a ..."

„Harry." Malfoy zastavil a podrážděně pohlédl na muže, který ho doprovázel. „Sklapni. Vážně začínám uvažovat nad tím, jakým zázrakem jsi jako bystrozor přežil."

„Co to s tím má společného?" oponoval mu pobouřeně Harry.

„Jestli jsi na každé misi, takhle nesmyslně brblal, měli tě tví kolegové už dávno zamordovat. Začínám obdivovat jejich trpělivost." Přešel k fontáně a rozhlédl se. „Řekneš mi konečně, co hledáme? Pokud si vzpomínám, tohle místo jsme důkladně pročesali, prověřili jsme každý možný úkryt a zatím jsme nic nenašli."

„Hledáme míč." Harry se namířil hůlku na trávu a hledal ztracenou hračku.

„Míč ..." Draco na něho nevěřícně zíral. "Na co je nám, sakra, míč?"

„Protože je na něm vyhledávací kouzlo." Potter si zápěstím promnul oko, do kterého mu spadlo smítko prachu. „Jestli ho Samuel držel v rukách ..."

„Harry ... proč by ho někdo unášel společně s hračkou?"

„K přenesení stačí dotek. Předpokládejme, že Sam držel míč a někdo k němu přišel zezadu ..." Zamrkal, aby se ujistil, že to nepříjemné pálení přestalo a spokojeně zaznamenal, že jeho pohled opět získal svou ostrost.

„Nevěřím ... Já prostě nevěřím, že jsi na to nepomyslel dřív," vrhnul na něho Draco vzteklý pohled. „Věděl jsi něco tak důležitého a dovolil jsi, abychom promarnili tolik času?"

„Zapomněl jsem!" potřásl Harry hlavou. „Vím, že je to moje chyba, já jen ... sakra ..."

„Kouzlo." Malfoy netrpělivě zabubnoval prsty na okraj fontány a potlačoval hněv.

„Co?"

„Jak zní to kouzlo, které aktivuje vyhledávání míče? Na co myslíš, že se ptám?" Navzdory tomu, že se snažil být klidný, jeho nervy začínaly pomalu povolovat. A nebylo to tím, že by byl naštvaný na Pottera, i když by chtěl. Strach nad ním prostě stále víc přebíral kontrolu a takové rozptylování si nemohl dovolit.

„_Recupero."_

„_Recupero!" _Draco silněji sevřel hůlku, když ucítil, že se mu zachvěla v ruce, jako by se mu snažil vytrhnout. „Tamtudy." Jeho zvolání zaznělo spíš jako zaskřípání, když mu nově nalezený pocit naděje sevřel hrdlo.

Proběhli kolem fontány, přeskočili několik roztroušených kamenů a zamířili směrem, kterým ukazovala hůlka. Draca na krku polechtal dech Pottera, který mu, stejně jako on zaujatý a plný víry, téměř šlapal na paty.

„Proč jsi zastavil?" Harry se tázavě podíval na Malfoye.

„Protože stojíme před východem!" odpověděl mu Draco. „Ať je Samuel kdekoli, teď už víme, že není na pozemcích školy."

„To už jsme věděli předtím. Pobertův plánek ..."

„Řekněme, že jsem tomu kousku pergamenu tak úplně nedůvěřoval," povzdechl si Malfoy a přešel k bráně. Potter vykročil za ním a když opouštěli bezpečný prostor školy, cítil, jak ochranné kouzlo jemně hladí jeho kůži.

„Draco ... víš, že do areálu hradu nemohl nikdo vstoupit ..." Harry se jemně dotkl Malfoyovy paže. „Samuel musel sám opustit zahradu."

„To je poměrně jasné a až ho dostanu do ruky ..."

„Ujistíš se, že je celý a zdravý, a poděkuješ všem bohům a mocnostem, že se ti ho podařilo získat zpět." Potter za bránou pozvedl hůlku a vrhnul _Recupero_. Tentokrát ucítil teplo a před jeho očima se na okamžik objevil obraz zarostlého a zanedbaného sídla. Vize zmizela stejně rychle, jako se objevila. „Kde jsem to ..." Harry svraštil čelo a snažil se vzpomenout, odkud zná usedlost, kterou mu kouzlo právě ukázalo.

„Rowle Manor." Draco udělal pohyb, jako by se chtěl okamžitě přemístit, ale Harry popadl Malfoye za ruku, ve které držel hůlku.

„Uklidni se, nemůžeš se tam jen tak objevit, úplně sám. Čekají jenom na to." Potter odtáhl vzpírajícího muže zpět za bránu do zahrady.

„Sakra, Harry, můžeme ho ..." Draco drtil mezi zuby další zaklení. „Pusť mě, ty idiote!"

„Ne!" Harry pevněji sevřel jeho ruce a než Draco stačil protestovat, přemístil je rovnou do pokojů Mistra lektvarů.

„Co to vyvádíš!" Draco byl skutečně naštvaný. „Každá minuta se počítá! Promarnili jsme už spoustu času! Měli bychom okamžitě vyrazit!"

„Uklidni se," zatlačil ho Harry tvrdě do křesla a obrátil se k Snapovi, který ten zmatek sledoval se zvednutým obočím. „Samuel se zřejmě nachází na Rowle Manoru."

„Jak to víte?" Snape opatrně vložil do torby dvě tmavě červené lahvičky, v nichž Harry poznal protikrvácivé lektvary.

„V době únosu držel míč. Hračka má na sobě vyhledávací kouzlo."

„A víte o tom, protože ...?" Severus našpulil rty a intenzivně na Pottera zíral.

„Protože jsem ho koupil."

„A informujete nás o tom teprve teď?" Příchozímu Ronovi vytrhnul z rukou další lektvary a navzdory hněvu je pečlivě vložil do tašky. „Jste chodící ..."

„Severusi, přestaň." Dracův hlas byl tichý, ale Mistra lektvarů účinně umlčel. „Díky té hračce známe místo Samuelova pobytu."

„To nevysvětluje ..."

„Teď není čas se dohadovat. Budete mít možnost se popasovat, až se vrátíme." Vstal z křesla a zamířil k východu.

„Počkej!" Harry ho znovu popadl za rukáv kabátu. „Nemůžeš se tam takhle přemístit. Nevíš, kolik jich tam je, nevíš, jestli to není past. Když tě chytí, Samuela nezachráníš."

„A co teda? Mám tady sedět a čekat, když on je tam a nevíme, co prožívá? Merline, musí být vystrašený, zmatený, a ... když si pomyslím, že je sám mezi tou pakáží ...," zaťal pěsti, ale přestal se pokoušet opustit místnost. „Jaký je tvůj plán?"

„Za prvé: musíme to oznámit bystrozorům." Zvedl ruku, když viděl, že ho chce Draco přerušit. „Osobně s nimi promluvím, objeví se až ve chvíli, kdy se dostaneme dovnitř. Tiše a bez problémů. Draco, já vím, že ministerstvu nevěříš, ale já jsem s nimi pracoval. Jsou to vycvičení lidé, neposerou to."

„Zaručíš mi to?"

„Požádám o lidi, které sám vyberu. Souhlasíš?"

„Může být, ale zůstanou venku." Malfoy rozčileně obešel místnost a pak zastavil vedle Severuse. „Dům je určitě chráněný protipřemisťovacím kouzlem, jak se s tím vypořádáme?"

„Myslím, že to je moje práce." Ron se odvážil ozvat poprvé od chvíle, kdy vstoupil.

„Jsi Odeklínač?" zeptal se ho překvapeně Draco.

„Bill mě hodně naučil, ještě než jsem vstoupil do řad bystrozorů. Pak už bylo snadné vybrat si obor, ve kterém jsem se chtěl školit," pokrčil Weasley rameny.

„Rozumím," podíval se na něho Malfoy s uznáním, až Ron zrudl a vypnul své už tak působivě vysoké tělo. „Nějaké návrhy?"

„Peruánský Instantní Zatmívací Prášek, Fred a George by ho měli mít. Draco, máš ještě ten artefakt ..."

„Ruku slávy? Ano, mám ji," ušklíbnul se nepatrně Draco. Prášek i ruku už kdysi použil a nebyla to příjemná vzpomínka.

„Dobře, to nám dá výhodu překvapení," přikývnul Harry. „Vezmu si neviditelný plášť a Severus se postará o lektvary."

Snape se otřásl, když slyšel své jméno, vycházející z úst Nebelvíra. Dokázal snést, když ho ten člověk oslovoval příjmením, ale použití křestního jména považoval za nepřiměřenou důvěrnost.

„Nejsem váš poddaný, pane Pottere, a nedomnívám se, že vy jste ten správný člověk k rozdávání rozkazů."

„No prosím," pohlédl na něho Harry s neskrývaným hněvem. „Máte lepší nápad? Jsem otevřený jakémukoli návrhu."

„Samozřejmě." Snape jedním pohybem ruky s hůlkou zmenšil brašnu a zasunul ji do kapsy hábitu. „Budete informovat bystrozory. Až pan Weasley prolomí bariéry, budeme moci vstoupit dovnitř. Narušení štítů samozřejmě upozorní obyvatele. Bohužel, je to nevyhnutelné. Uvnitř nebude čas na diskusi. Předpokládám správně, že jako bývalý bystrozor jste už na Rowle Manoru byl?"

„Byl jsem tam jednou, po zatčení Thorfinna Rowla. Prohledávali jsme usedlost, abychom zabavili černé magické artefakty."

„Velmi dobře." Oblékl si plášť a hůlku zasunul do širokého rukávu. „Hned za vchodem se chodba rozděluje na tři části. Vy a pan Weasley se pod neviditelným pláštěm vydáte vlevo. Já si vezmu prostředek a Draco se s práškem a Rukou slávy vydá doprava. Bystrozorové vstoupí deset minut po nás a opět umístí protipřemísťovací kouzlo. Tím se zabrání úniku osob, které jsou uvnitř."

„To je nelogické. Proč já a Ron, vyškolení Bystrozorové, půjdeme spolu, zatímco Draco bude sám?" protestoval Harry.

„Já to zvládnu." Draco se svým kmotrem zřejmě souhlasil.

„Nevíme, kolik jich tam je, je to zbytečné riziko!"

„Pane Pottere, uvědomte si, že Draco je opravdu velmi rozčilený. Neřku-li rozzuřený." Snape se zdál být svou pravdou přesvědčený.

„No jasně, Draco je rozzuřený. To rozhodně vyrovnává šance," vyprskl Harry.

„Bojoval jsem už s mnoha nepřáteli. Navíc, s práškem a Rukou slávy mám převahu zajištěnou," uklidňoval ho Malfoy.

„Jak se dovíme, že někdo z nás našel Samuela?"

„Použijeme hmotného Patrona. Objeví se před osobou, ke které byl vyslán." Snape měl odpověď i na tohle.

„To je všechno moc pěkné, Ron a já budeme mít plášť, Draco prášek, a ty?" zabodl Harry pohled do Snapa.

„Bojíte se o mně, pane Pottere?" Snape pozvedl obočí v ironickém úšklebku.

„Já jenom, že pak nemusíme mít čas, abychom se pro tebe vrátili. Budeš odkázaný jenom sám na sebe." Nebelvír přejel chladným pohledem jeho siluetu. „Pochybuji, že by se Draco s tvojí ztrátou vyrovnal."

„Naštěstí jsou někteří z nás obeznámeni s kouzlem Chameleon. Opravdu si myslíte, že jsem zapomněl, jaké je to být špion?" odfrknul si znechuceně Snape.

„Dobře." Harry, ne zcela přesvědčený, kývl hlavou. „Draco, dojdi si pro Ruku slávy. Pochopil jsem dobře, že se nachází v našich pokojích? Ačkoli jako černý artefakt ...," významně se odmlčel a povzdechl si, když Malfoy přikývl. „Promluvím s bystrozory a předám jim pokyny. Rone, tvým úkolem je získat zatmívací prášek od tvých bratrů a ne, oni s námi nepůjdou. Kategoricky jim přikážeš, aby zůstali na hradě a čekali na náš návrat. Ať kontaktují školního lékaře a sestru, a přivedou je zpátky na hrad. Setkáme se za patnáct minut u brány." Přelétl všechny pohledem a očima se zastavil na Mistrovi lektvarů. „Jako zkušený Nitrozpytec dobře víš, jak funguje mysl na hranici podvědomí a paměti. Obliviate by neměl být problém, ne?"

Snape stiskl rty, ale pak s povzdechem zavrtěl hlavou.

„Přesně tak. Ale pouze v případě nejvyšší potřeby."

„Souhlasím." Podíval se na Dracův pobledlý obličej a naplněný znepokojivými předtuchami se přemístil do svých komnat.

...

Panství vypadalo opuštěně. Okolní zeď byla na mnoha místech poškozená, jako kdyby na ni někdo zvěnčí zaútočil kameny. I přes časné léto byly rostliny, které se pnuly přes brány, na některých místech uschlé, protože stonky břečťanu před časem ztratily kontakt se zemí. Vytlučená okna děsila jako prázdné oční důlky a cáry špinavých, potrhaných závěsů z dálky vypadaly jako nehmotní tvorové, kteří čas od času vyhlíželi ven. Kdysi krásná a prostorná zahrada se proměnila v semeniště plevele a neuspořádaných, planě rostoucích rostlin. Altán stojící po levé straně, neporušený zubem času, se pyšnil spletí popínavých růží, ale potencionální návštěvníky odradila záplava vysokých kopřiv. Tohle rozhodně nebyla zahrada, ve které by se někdo chtěl posadit a odpočívat. Byly skoro tři hodiny ráno, měsíc osvětloval dvůr a okolí, a svým bledým světlem navozoval pocit neskutečnosti a hrůzy.

„Jako z noční můry," oklepal se Ron, který stál vedle Harryho a z nevelké vyvýšeniny pozoroval usedlost.

„Léta tu nikdo nežil." Draco držel v ruce míč, který našli na místě, kam se přemístili. Chlapec ho zřejmě upustil ve chvíli, kdy se v mlází jeho nohy dotkly země. Přítomnost hračky jednoznačně potvrdila, že dítě je v opuštěné usedlosti.

„Vypadá to, jako by tam nikdo nebyl." Harry přimhouřenýma očima intenzivně zíral na Rowle Manor.

„Snad jste nečekal fanfáry na uvítanou?" Snape otevřel tašku a vyndal lektvary. „Protikrvácivý a Povzbuzující," podal po dvou lahvičkách Harrymu a Dracovi.

„Povzbuzující?" Ron pod pihami mírně zbledl. „Myslíte, že bude třeba?"

„Nemyslím si nic." Snape tiše zavřel tašku, opět ji zmenšil a strčil do kapsy. Do druhé zasunul další ampulky, aby je měl po ruce. „V případě těžkého prokletí někdy nastupuje ztráta vědomí, Povzbuzující lektvar tomu zabrání."

„Já vím, k čemu slouží," povzdechl si smutně Weasley. „Jenže když ho mám v kapse, cítím se, jak bych šel do války."

„Tohle _je_ válka." Harry roztáhl plášť, který mu visel na rameni. „Chtěl bych, aby sis ho vzal," podíval se na Draca, který právě rozevřel pytlík s Peruánským práškem a opatrně ho strčil do kapsy. Teď jen stačilo zasunout do ní ruku a hodit hrst před sebe.

„Nebuď hloupý, tohle funguje stejně dobře. Díky ní," sevřel Ruku slávy, „budu všechno vidět a zatímco mí soupeři se propadnou do naprosté tmy."

„Ale to neznamená, že nezačnou naslepo vrhat kletby."

„Stejně dobře můžou tímhle způsobem trefit i tebe," potvrdil Draco pokrčením ramen. „Nejdůležitější teď je, dorazit co nejrychleji k Samuelovi a dostat ho ven."

„Pojďme," pohlédl na ně netrpělivě Snape.

„Ano, je čas." Ron se obrátil na tucet bystrozorů, kteří se v černých šatech utápěli v temnotě noci. „Dejte mi tři minuty na zničení ochran. Jakmile zmizíme za bránou, vyrazte deset minut po nás a okamžitě vytvořte protipřemisťovací kouzlo.

„To uděláme, bez obav." Z pod jedné z kapucí, hluboce naražených do tváří, se na chvíli vynořil obličej Marcuse Belbyho. „Nenechte se chytit, dokud nevstoupíme."

„Jasně." Weasley si přes zrzavou hlavu také přetáhl kápi a nehlučně následoval trojici, která už v tichosti mířila k usedlosti. Jejich černé pláště jim umožnily, že z oken panství nebyli vidět. Ale Ronovi bylo dokonale jasné, že až strhne štíty, sídlem se rozlehne alarm, a v tu chvíli budou odkázáni jen sami na sebe.

...

Bariéry tiše padly. Ron vydechl úlevou a pohlédl na své společníky.

„Můžeme vstoupit, ale ...," chytil Harryho za ruku. „Ty a Draco dokážete spolupracovat, možná byste měli ..."

„Ne!" Vrhnul na něho Snape zlostný pohled. „To je důvod, proč by neměli jít společně. Oba jsou magicky silní, nemůžeme naklonit váhy jenom jedním směrem."

„Ale ..."

Snape zaklel a za chvíli jim zmizel z očí. Kouzlo Chameleon fungovalo perfektně. Ron stiskl rty a vklouzl pod Harryho plášť.

„Dávej na sebe pozor," podíval se Potter naposledy na Draca.

„Nebuď směšný, samozřejmě, že budu. Připomenu ti ten vyděšený obličej ráno při snídani." Draco se odtáhl a zřejmě použil stejné kouzlo jako Snapa, protože jim ve zlomku vteřiny zmizel z očí.

„Jdeme." Harry se přitiskl k Ronově boku a vstoupili do zanedbané zahrady.

„Sakra, mám špatný pocit." Weasley opatrně obešel jakýsi trnitý keř a zastavil těsně před schody. „Proč nereagujou? Štíty spadly, takže by se to tu mělo rojit Smrtijedy."

„Možná čekají, až budeme uvnitř," zazněl mu blízko ucha Harryho tichý hlas.

„To mě optimismem rozhodně nenaplňuje."

Dveře do hlavního sálu byly pootevřené a vklouznout dovnitř jim nedělalo větší problémy. Harry přemýšlel, jestli byly otevřené už předtím, nebo jestli to udělal Snape či Draco. Při myšlence na Malfoye se mírně napjal. Rozhlížel se kolem a hledal mužův stín, ale uvnitř to zelo naprostou prázdnotou a kdyby nebylo jediné pochodně, umístěné těsně nad hlavním schodištěm, mohl by si myslet, že tu věky nikdo nebyl.

Opatrně se přesouvali podél špinavé stěny, pokryté vybledlou tapetou. V místech, kde kdysi visely obrazy, zely černé díry po vytažených skobách. Někdo je po zatčení Thorfinna Rowla musel odnést. Rodina nebo zloději. Když tady Harry byl po výslechu majitele, spolu s kolegy bystrozory zrušili ochranná kouzla a zřetelně si pamatoval, že pak už nebyly obnoveny. To také potvrzovalo teorii, že na panství pobývají kouzelníci. Klenuté stropy byly pokryté roztrhanými pavučinami, na které Ron občas vrhal znepokojené pohledy. Za jiných okolností by to bylo docela legrační. Tenhle odvážný a nadaný bývalý bystrozor, který se už postavil skutečně významným soupeřům, se jako ohně bál malých, chlupatých osminožců. Harry se pocity kamaráda snažil pochopit, vždyť ho nakonec jako dítě doprovázel do Zapovězeného lesa, kde si z nich skupina pavouků málem udělala hlavní chod. Ale i přes tuto traumatickou zkušenost, při pohledu na tyhle chlupáče nikdy nepocítil žádnou větší hrůzu, kromě zjevného znechucení.

Odbočili do další chodby a stále nikoho nepotkali, což bylo podivné a znepokojivé. V celém domě bylo hrobové ticho, neporušené ani sebemenším šramotem.

„Zatracené mauzoleum," vyjádřil Ron šeptem přesně to, co cítil i Harry. Všechno tady mu skutečně připomínalo starou zchátralou hrobku, páchnoucí zatuchlinou a špínou, bez ohledu na to, že rozbitá okna v hlavní hale vpouštěla dovnitř čerstvý vzduch.

„Co teď?" Nikým nezadrženi došli až na konec chodby. Další dveře, vytržené z jednoho z pantů, smutně visely a odhalovaly zničenou prázdnou ložnici.

„Vrátíme se a zkontrolujeme další chodbu." Harry se obrátil doleva a zamířil směrem ke středu domu. Ani tady nikoho nepotkali. Tak tohle bylo už rozhodně divné a zneklidňující. „Bystrozorové vešli dovnitř," zamumlal Harry, když mu jemné lechtání magie prozradilo, že antipřemisťovací kouzlo bylo umístěno.

„Jak to víš?" zeptal se překvapeně Ron, zatímco se krčil pod pláštěm.

„Magie."

„Aha." Weasley pochopením zvedl obočí. Už dávno, ještě jako zaměstnanec bezpečnostní složky, si uvědomil, jak je jeho kamarád velmi citlivý na jakékoli vibrace magie, takže mu bez zbytečných otázek věřil.

V další chodbě konečně narazili na něco, co nasvědčovalo, že v panství se skutečně nacházeli i další lidé. Na podlaze u zdi leželo schoulené tělo nějakého člověka. Jeho prázdný pohled, upřený do prázdna, prozrazoval, že ho někdo zasáhl smrtící kletbou. Harry si klekl a dlaní se dotkl mužovy tváře. Byla ještě teplá.

„Snape." Ron obešel mrtvolu a zamířil k dalším dveřím. Byli v centrálním sále panství, takže za předpokladu, že Draco je v sousedním křídle, tak jediný člověk, který mohl Avadu použít, byl Mistr lektvarů. Ani jeden z nich nepocítil lítost, ani si nepomyslel, že by možná stačilo znehybňující kouzlo. Už dávno minuly časy, kdy se jim každá smrt zdála být tragédií. Pět let ve speciálních službách je naučilo, že někdy je třeba být nemilosrdný, a čím méně živých nepřátel, tím větší šance na úspěch mise.

Harry spokojeně konstatoval, že v panství stále panuje ticho. Bystrozoři, které vybral, s ním pracovali už dřív a ve své práci se dokonale vyznali. Nemusel se obávat, že nadělají zbytečný rozruch a prozradí své pozice. Vzpomněl si na Ronův úžas, když se spolu dívali na kriminální filmy, kde policie přijížděla k domům podezřelých s houkajícími sirénami, jako kdyby chtěla dát zločincům potřebný čas k útěku. Mezi bystrozory to bylo úplně jinak. Pracovali v tichosti, protože nejdůležitější byl prvek překvapení. A i když si byl nepřítel jejich přítomnosti vědom, nemusel nutně vědět, na kterém místě se přesně nacházejí.

Záblesk červeného světla proťal protilehlou chodbu a tlumený výkřik konečně prolomil ticho kolem. Vyrazili tím směrem jako na povel. Když vyběhli zpoza rohu, naskytl se jim pohled na bojujícího Snapa.

„Čtyři na jednoho?" Ron bleskově namířil hůlku a vrhnul svazovací kouzlo na jednoho z mužů, který s hlasitým žuchnutím spadl na podlahu a hlavou se udeřil o zeď.

Harry tolik skrupulí neměl. Zelené světlo vystřelilo z jeho hůlky a zbavilo života zločince, oblečeného v tmavě modrém plášti, jenž právě mířil na záda Mistra lektvarů.

„Nečestné," zavrčel a s uznáním sledoval perfektně vržené _Sectumsempra_, které rozsekalo třetího z mužů. Ano, tohle bylo rozhodně jedno z nejlepších Snapových kouzel.

„Zruš to kouzlo." Severus přirazil ke zdi posledního z únosců a vrazil mu hůlku do měkké kůže na krku.

„Ne ...," hlasité zděšené zasténání proniklo zpod kapuce, hluboce stažené do obličeje.

„Buď otevřeš ty zatracené dveře, nebo to, co se stalo s tvým přítelem," ukázal Snape pohybem hlavy tělo ležící v krvi, „se ti bude zdát jako požehnání."

„Na tvém místě bych se bál." Ron fascinovaně sledoval svého bývalého profesora. „Vždycky jsem věděl, že je nepředvídatelný."

„Ale já je otevřít nedokážu!" Po Weasleyových slovech se muž opřený o zeď roztřásl strachem.

„Tím hůř pro tebe." Snape tvrději zabodl konec hůlky do měkké kůže a jedním pohybem ruky strhl kápi z vězňovy hlavy. „Kurva, copak vás verbují přímo ze školy?" zavrčel naštvaně, když z látky vyklouzla tvář asi šestnáctiletého kluka, který na něho zíral s pomatením v očích. „Weasley!"

„Ano?" trhnul sebou Ron.

„Odstraň blokádu dveří, je to chráněné nějakým kouzlem."

„Jasně." Zrzek se přiblížil k místnosti a roztažené dlaně přiložil na neviditelnou bariéru, která je dělila od dřevěných dveří do místnosti. Chvíli se nic nedělo, pak pod jeho prsty vytryskla fontána jisker a odhodila ho na protější stěnu.

„Není ti nic?" přiskočil Harry k příteli a zvedl ho ze špinavé podlahy.

„Nic." Ron si masíroval zátylek, kterým se udeřil do zdi. „Tohle nezvládnu," podíval se omluvně na Snapa. „Je to magie krve. Jen ten, kdo blokádu nastavil, nebo někdo pokrevně ..."

„Vím, co je magie krve." Snape ještě důrazněji přitlačil dutě sténajícího chlapce. „Co je v té místnosti?"

„Vězeň," zakňoural tiše chlapec a s hrůzou zíral do černých očích útočníka.

„Kdo?"

„Chlapec," jeho hlas přešel do kňučení. „Není to moje vina, přikázali mi ho hlídat."

„Vždycky nevinní, jak výhodné." Harry přistoupil k chlapci, který se při pohledu na něho ještě více schoulil. „Co mu udělali? V jakém je stavu?"

„Nic mu není, schytal ochromující kouzlo a pak dostal lektvar bezesného spánku." Teenagerovy oči se ještě víc rozšířily, když několik černě oděných postav vyšlo zpoza rohu chodby. „Nezabíjejte mě, já nechtěl ..."

„Kde je zbytek?" vrhnul na něho Snape chladný pohled. „Řekni všechno a možná tě ušetříme."

„V prvním patře východního křídla."

„Kolik jich je?"

„Pět stráží a Malfoyovi. Pustíte mě?" Chlapcovy oči se zalily slzami.

„Máš na mysli Luciuse a Draca Malfoyovy?" Harry nervózně svíral pěsti.

„Draco? Ne ...," pokroutil vězeň hlavou. „Ten tam nebyl, jenom starý Malfoy a jeho manželka."

„Narcissa?" zeptal se ho Snape.

„Jo ..." Chlapec horlivě pokyvoval hlavou. „Můžu jít? Řekl jsem vám všechno."

„Sakra, nesnáším, když najímají usmrkance na špinavou práci." Odstoupil, drapnul chlapce za šaty a trhnutím ho poslal směrem k bystrozorům. „Postarejte se o něho."

„Půjdeme s vámi." Jeden z mužů použil svazovací kouzlo a posadil zajatce na podlahu. „Posaďte se tu a ani se nehni, nejsem tak milý jako oni."

„Ne," zavrtěl Harry hlavou. „Za těmi dveřmi je Samuel. Musíte ho hlídat tak, aby se k němu nikdo nedostal. My půjdeme a se postaráme o zbytek."

„Nebylo by lepší vzít chlapce do bezpečí a přesunout větší skupinu?" zeptal se skepticky Belby.

„Zkus to," ukázal Harry na pokoj. „Magie krve."

„Zatraceně," zamračil se Marcus a vyslal k sedícímu chlapci ironický pohled. "Nikdy se nepoučíte, co? K čemu ti to bylo, šmejde? Dobře, zůstaneme a budeme hlídat. Vy jděte do patra a ostatní prohledají zbytek místností. Tomu štěněti nevěřím."

Pět bystrozorů se postavilo před místností a vstup dovnitř zabarikádovali vlastními těly, zbytek mlčky zmizel v hlubinách chodby. Harry, který se už nestaral o nasazení pláště, během vyrazil směrem ke schodišti, které vedlo do patra.

„Vyšleme Patrona?" Ron ho dohonil a hned za jejich zády se tiše třepotal Snapův plášť.

„Ne. Jestli už na ně narazil, jenom by je to znervóznilo," zavrtěl Harry. „Radši nebudeme riskovat."

„A když ne? Mohli bychom ho ještě zastavit." Ron v běhu zasouval do kapsy neviditelný plášť, na který Harry zapomněl.

„Zbytečné riziko, Potter má pravdu." Snape je dostihnul ve chvíli, kdy vbíhali na schody. „Dokud chlapec žije, je jim k užitku. Zpráva, že už víme, kde se nachází, by je jen rozzuřila."

„Měl jsi pravdu ...," střelil po něm rychlým pohledem. „Je jejich trumf."

„Přesně, pane Pottere. Otázkou je: co chtějí výměnou?"

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	42. Kapitola 42

42. kapitola

_Odvaha je ovládnout svůj strach, nikoliv nepřítomnost strachu._

Když Draco procházel zdánlivě prázdnými chodbami Rowle Manoru, opakoval si tuhle myšlenku jako mantru. Kdysi krásný, živý dům nyní připomínal krajinu po bitvě. Zašklebil se, když si uvědomil, že tenhle umělecký skvost, jakým panství bývalo, nezničila válka, ale nedbalost Bystrozorů. Kdyby prokázali alespoň trochu úcty, když už ne majitelům, tak alespoň hodnotě, kterou některé položky představovaly, nemusel by se otřást teď, kdy jeho nohy šlapaly po zbytcích rozbitých antických váz. Když prohledávali sídlo za účelem nalezení temných magických artefaktů, na nějakou jemnost zřejmě ani nepomysleli.

Draco minul další pokoje, které děsily tapetami rozedranými jakoby v záchvatu zlosti a plesnivými koberci s ohryzanými okraji, nepochybně od potkanů. Část křišťálových lustrů úplně zmizela, pravděpodobně padly za oběť lupičům, ty zbývající smutně visely a pocinkávaly zbytky skleněných rampouchů, které rozhoupával noční vítr přicházející skrze rozbitá okna. Z toho zvuku mu naskakovala husí kůže. Opatrně přešel kolem jednoho z polorozpadlých krbů a překročil na kamenné podlaze roztříštěné figurky. Smutné. Dokázal pochopit, že někdo rozvalil kámen, aby našel úkryty, kterých bylo v kouzelnických domech plno, ale nemohl pochopit, proč se s takovou zuřivostí vyřádili na křehkých ozdůbkách. Jako kdyby dílo zkázy někoho naplňovalo spokojeností. Pod nohou mu něco zachrastilo. Přesunul ji stranou a spatřil popraskanou tvář panenky z francouzského porcelánu, kdysi zřejmě jemnou a krásnou. Majitelka panství měla s největší pravděpodobností slabost pro tento druh drobnůstek. Možná je sbírala léta a netušila, že její milovaní drobečkové budou rozbiti a pokryjí zaprášenou podlahu. Draco nebyl sentimentální a takovým věcem zřídkakdy přisuzoval význam, ale úpadek tohoto krásného panství ho určitým způsobem rozčiloval. Všude, kam se obrátil, viděl trosky, které překrývaly mramorové podlahy. Byl vyděšený pomyšlením, že někde tady je místnost, ve které je ukrytý Samuel. Je nespravedlivé, že malé dítě bylo nuceno pohlížet na depresivní obraz zkázy. Jako by samotný akt únosu nebyl dostatečně strašný.

Otevřel další dveře a s hůlkou připravenou k útoku uskočil, když se mu pod nohama mihnul temný stín. Pokáral sám sebe za ledové jehly strachu, které cítil po celém těle. Byla to jen stará, zdivočelá kočka. Tiše zaklel a vydal se dál. V tuhle chvíli Harrymu záviděl, že tu ruinu může procházet s Weasleym po boku. Blesklo mu hlavou, jestli byl Potter jedním z Bystrozorů přidělených k prohledávání Rowle Manoru. Ventiloval by i on svůj vztek a frustraci na všem, co by bylo v dosahu jeho rukou? Otřásl se při pomyšlení, že by takhle mohl vypadal Malfoy Manor a dílo zkázy by mohl vykonat Harry Potter. Ne, nevěřil, že by toho byl jeho manžel schopný. Draco věděl, jak moc je Harry sentimentální. V jeho pokoji byly vystavené obrázky přátel, stále si schovával zbytky svého starého koštěte a jednou se mu dokonce zdálo, že se v jedné ze zásuvek zablýsklo rozbité zrcátko, pečlivě zabalené do kusu látky. Takže, pokud tohle tady někdo zavinil, byli to neotesaní, bezohlední Bystrozorové, ne Harry.

Ironicky se ušklíbl, když mu došlo, jak si svého partnera podvědomě idealizuje. Možná nebyl jedním z těch, kteří v zuřivosti uvolnili svůj hněv na majetek nenáviděného Smrtijeda, ale také byl vinen za rabování, které následovalo později. Koneckonců, on a jeho kolegové opětovně nenastavili bariéry a nechali tak panství dostupné pro každého. Draco necítil smutek kvůli bývalým obyvatelům domu, dostali to, co si zasloužili. Jeho hněv způsobilo nesmyslné ničení. Skutečnost, že někdo nechápal hodnotu unikátních předmětů, nebyla žádnou omluvou. Byl to jen čistý vandalismus.

Pomalu vystoupal po schodech osazených dlažbou, kdysi jistě krásnou, ale nyní poškrábanou a popraskanou. Prsty pevněji sevřel Ruku slávy a druhou ruku zasunul do kapsy, ve které měl schovaný zatemňovací prášek. Divné bylo, že přešel celým přízemím, aniž by ho někdo zastavil. Nyní procházel chodby v patře, tak prázdnými a tichými, jako by kromě něho nebyla v domě živá duše. Znepokojující. Opravdu by dal přednost boji, někomu se postavit, přitlačit ho ke zdi a požadovat odpovědi. Ta zdánlivá prázdnota ho přiváděla k šílenství.

Zastavil se a rozhlédl se kolem, oči se mu podezřívavě zúžily. Něco bylo špatně. Už dávno měl na někoho narazit nebo aspoň slyšet nějaké zvuky svědčící o přítomnosti dalších lidí. V sídle byl přece ještě Harry, Weasley, Snape, a dokonce i Bystrozorové, kteří již pravděpodobně vstoupili do akce. Úplně jako by na něho někdo použil tišící kouzlo, aby odvrátil jeho pozornost od ... od čeho? Z počátku měl pocit, že ho něco láká, něco, co způsobuje, že ... jde jako na provázku! Hlasitě zalapal po dechu, když si uvědomil, že má pravdu. Věděli o něm! Přesně věděli, kdy vstoupil do sídla a určili mu cestu. Zatracená magie krve! Nepatrné a prakticky nezjistitelné kouzlo, které mohl použít pouze jeho otec. Osoba s ním spřízněná! Draco téměř zaskřípal zuby, když si uvědomil, že možná minul místnost, ve které byl Samuel, zatímco pod vlivem kouzla mířil rovnou do lvího chřtánu. Teď dokonale chápal, proč se jeho mysl zaobírala víc stavem usedlosti než bratrem. Odvraceli jeho pozornost od toho, co je důležité!

„_Finite Incantatem,"_ zamumlal tiše s hůlkou namířenou na sebe.

Obrátil se, aby se vrátil do přízemí, ale něco ho stále přitahovalo na konec chodby. Měl dojem, že je tam něco důležitého, snad odpovědi na všechny otázky. Možná Samuel? Zaťal zuby. To zkurvené kouzlo pořád působilo. Měl předpokládat, že obyčejné _Finite_ tady nepomůže. To znamená, že na něho čekali. Napřímil se a pevným krokem vyrazil přímo před sebe, silněji sevřel v prstech hůlku. Byl ostražitý a připravený kdykoli odrazit útok. Když teď věděl, s čím má dočinění, mohl se více soustředit na svůj úkol.

Pozvolna se blížil ke dveřím na protilehlé stěně chodby a současně se rozhlížel kolem. Měl pocit, že slyší tlumený smích, jako by ho někdo z úkrytu sledoval. Sakra! Takhle to rozhodně vypadat nemělo! Narovnal se v ramenou a opatrně strčil do dřevěných, bohatě vyřezávaných dveří, které se k jeho překvapení tiše otevřely. Těžce polkl a vstoupil dovnitř.

Interiér ničím nepřipomínal zničené místnosti, které míjel cestou. Světlé stěny, pokryté drahými tapetami, byly osvětlené magickými pochodněmi, zasazenými v mosazných svícnech. V krbu hořel oheň a uprostřed římsy stála velká váza s kyticí bílých růží. Na kulatém stolku stál šálek kávy, nad kterým se vznášel obláček páry.

„Doufám, že tě cestou nikdo neobtěžoval." Z levé strany místnosti k němu dolehl tichý, mírně zastřený, ale Dracovi tak dobře známý hlas. S namířenou hůlkou se bleskově obrátil jeho směrem. „Vida, pěkný reflex. Ačkoli trochu opožděný."

„Věděl jsem, že jsi to udělal ty!" Draco přimhouřil oči a zadíval se na postavu usazenou v hlubokém křesle.

„Jistě, to si dovedu představit." Lucius pomalu vstal z křesla, napřímil se a pak přešel pár kroků směrem k synovi. Draco sebou lehce trhnul, když světlo pochodní dopadlo na jeho tvář. „Ubohé, že?" Starší Malfoy přejel štíhlými prsty po levé straně obličeje, které vypadala jako mrtvá.

„Zasloužíš si mnohem víc ..." Draco silou vůle potlačil podvědomé nutkání, aby couvnul do bezpečí.

„Pět let v kómatu po zradě vlastního syna je pravděpodobně dostatečný trest." Pomocí ručně vyřezávané hole, o kterou se těžce opíral, přešel muž kolem Draca a zastavil se u stolku, kde prsty sevřel opěradlo židle.

„Očividně jsi se z toho nepoučil. Nestačí, že se ti podařilo utéct, ještě ..." Draco potřásl hlavou a snažil se uklidnit. „Kde je Samuel? Co jsi mu udělal?"

„Oh, Samuel, to nešťastné dítě. Nikdy se neměl nenarodit, ale Alecto byla umíněná. Nevím, co sis myslel, když jsi ho bral ze sirotčince."

„Je to můj bratr, ale to ty ... nikdy nepochopíš." Draco lehce sklonil hůlku, ale ani na chvíli ze svého otce nespustil oči.

„Je to bastard. Hanba a ostuda naší rodiny." Lucius se otočil a ostře pohlédl na svého syna. „Zbytečný sentiment, tohle jsem tě neučil."

„A já si myslím, že právě _tohle_. Rodinná čest, pokrevní vazby, Malfoyové vždy drží spolu. Copak v tom všem nejde právě o tohle?"

„Možná," přikývl lehce Lucius. „ Zřejmě jsem udělal chybu, když jsem předpokládal, že jsi schopen to pochopit. Zradil jsi mě! Zradil jsi ideály, které jsem ti vštěpoval! A pak jsi zradil svou matkou, když jsi ji veřejně zahanbil."

„Nebuď pokrytec," zamračil se posměšně Draco. „Zrada, zrada, zrada. Oháníš se tím slovem, zatímco ty sám jsi ten ohnivý kruh překročil jako první. Doufám, že to aspoň stálo za to."

„Byl jsem ... no, neuvažoval jsem střízlivě." Lucius chtěl pokrčit rameny, ale k jeho zlosti zůstalo levé rameno nehybné.

„Vyspal jsi se s ní po jedné z těch vašich smrtijedských radovánek? To je skutečně trapné. A ty se odvažuješ mluvit o důstojnosti."

„Nezapomínej se!" Muž sevřel prsty kolem rukojeti hole. „Také jsi byl jedním z nás," dodal tišeji. „Také jsi byl Smrtijed."

„Nebyl."

To klidné prohlášení zřejmě staršího Malfoye vyvedlo z rovnováhy, protože lehce zavrávoral, když udělal krok směrem ke svému synovi. Draco v sobě zadusil podvědomou chuť mu pomoci. Navzdory tomu, co říkal, bez ohledu na všechen ten hněv, který v něm vřel, také jím cloumala obrovská lítost. Jeho otec. Ten nádherný, hrdý muž se stal ... mrzákem. Někým, kdo se s obtížemi pohybuje a své paralyzované tělo opírá o ...

„Kde je tvá stará hůl?" Otázka padla dřív, než ji Draco stihl zastavit.

Luciusovou tváří proběhla křeč.

„Bystrozoři."

„Oh ... No, to je logické, tvůj symbol moci v sobě ukrýval příliš mnoho černé magie a ... tvou hůlku. Jilm a blána z dračího srdce ... Muselo být těžké zvykat si na novou."

„Vůbec ne." Lucius obrátil tvář a ukryl se za oponou světlých vlasů.

„Víš, že se nemůžeš skrývat donekonečna. Nakonec tě chytí. Únos chlapce pracuje ve tvůj neprospěch."

„O jeden hřích více či méně …"

„Vydej mi ho, k ničemu ho nepotřebuješ." Draco zaskřípal zuby, když ve svém hlase zaslechl prosebný tón.

„On je chyba." Lucius opět pohlédl na svého syna. „Proč ti na něm tak záleží?"

„Je to můj bratr. Miluji ho."

„Ach, láska. Destruktivní cit. Lidé pro ni umírali. Láska je slabost." Lucius si povzdechl a pevněji se opřel o hůl. „Jsi příliš emocionální, synu. Předpokládám, že to je Potterovým vlivem."

„Nemíchej do toho Harryho," vrhnul na něho Draco vzteklý pohled. „On s tím nemá nic společného. Samuel se v mém životě objevit dlouho před ním!"

„Vida, vida. Harry ...," protáhl Lucius. „Kam se poděly ty dobré časy, kdy _Harry_ byl jen Potter, nepřítel číslo jedna?"

„Zemřely společně se Smrtijedy."

Muž ustoupil, jako by ho Draco udeřil a sevřel rty do tenké linky.

„Já jsem naživu. Ty rovněž."

„Už jsem ti říkal, že jsem nikdy nebyl jedním z vás."

„To znamení říká něco jiného." Lucius se opřel o židli, zdravou rukou vytáhl rukáv šatů a odhalil tetování.

„Nesrovnávej je. Ty jsi přijal Znamení jako symbol své oddanosti velikášskému psychopatovi. Já ten svůj, abych ho zničil." Draco se ironicky zachvěly kouty úst, když v očích svého otce postřehl šok, který nedokázal včas skrýt. „Ano, od samého začátku jsem byl špion. Jak vidíš, ve svém oboru jsem velmi dobrý. Můžeš si pogratulovat, vždy jsi mě učil, abych byl nejlepší."

„Učil jsem tě i jiné věci, tvá paměť je značně selektivní."

„Spíš propracovaná. Přijímá to, co je důležité a odmítá blouznění šílence. To stačí, jenom marníš můj čas," Dracova hůlka se opět zvedla. „Vydej mého bratra."

„Vyhrožuješ mi?" Lucius vyprsknul krátkým smíchem a v jeho očích se objevilo něco divného. „Schovej si hrozby pro ty, kteří mohou ..."

„Nežvaň a vrať ..." Křik přehlušil poslední slova jeho otce a zároveň způsobil, že Draco nezaslechl ruch ze své pravé strany.

„_Expelliarmus!"_

Jeho hlohová hůlka mu vklouzla z prstů a odletěla směrem k vetřelci. Draco ztuhl s rukou nataženou před sebou.

„Co je to za výrazy! Společnost spodiny ti evidentně škodí," mlaskla nespokojeně Narcissa.

„Ty ..."

„Matko! Nejsem jedním z tvých pochybných přátel," prohlásila chladně žena. „Nepřivítáš mě?"

„Tohle není společenské setkání."

„Zklamal jsi mě. Tolik let jsme byli spolu, jako rodina." Narcisa mávla rukou. V okamžiku se objevil silně vystrašený skřítek a na stůl položil podnos s čajem a sušenkami. „Darjeeling, spařený tři minuty, jak to máš rád."

„Ne, děkuji."

„Trvám na tom." Hlas jeho matky ocelově zazvonil.

„Copak to nechápeš? Nechci ani tvůj čaj, ani tvoje cukroví! Přišel jsem pro svého bratra." Draco se stěží ovládal. Měl chuť křičet a někomu ji ubalit. Byla to fraška, zdání dobrých mravů, za kterými se skrývalo zlo.

„Ale, Draco," podívala se na něho Narcissa překvapeně. „Ty nemáš bratra."

„Samuel ..."

„Nevyslovuj to jméno přede mnou!"

„Co jste se Samem udělali?" Draco si přejel prsty po čele. Merline, doufal, že Harry a Snape měli více štěstí než on a chlapce našli. „Je to jen dítě."

„Ty to nechápeš, Draco. Zlo se skrývá v různých formách. Někdy má podobu zdánlivě nevinného stvoření, aby nás pokoušelo a lákalo. Zlo musí být zničeno, než nad námi získá svou moc." Narcisa volným krokem přistoupila ke stolu a nalila si horký čaj do malého šálku. „Nicméně, Lucius také nechápe obludnost tohoto ohrožení. Způsobil mi velké zklamání."

„Narcisso ..."

„Ano? Oh, omlouvám se, chceš také čaj?" Žena nalila další porci nápoje.

„O čem to mluví?" Draco bezmocně pohlédl na svého otce.

„Ne ona! Matka!" Narcissin hlas se zvýšil o oktávu, aby v další chvíli opět klesl. „ Sušenku, miláčku?"

„Otče?" Cítil se, jako by ho někdo vecpal přímo doprostřed jakéhosi nepodařeného divadelního představení s nadměrně přehrávajícími herci.

„Přesně tak! Otče!" Matka se šťastně usmála. „Vidíš, opět jsme celek. Krásná a bezchybná rodina. Jen ještě musíte smýt hříchy, kát se. Čistota odlišuje aristokracii od chátry."

„Kát se?" Draco cítil, jak mu cosi ledového přeběhlo podél páteře.

„Samozřejmě, pokání očišťuje," přikývla vážně Narcisa. „Bohužel, Lucius o tom není přesvědčený," dodala smutně.

„Narcisso, vysvětloval jsem ti ..."

„Ticho." Když žena opětovně pohlédla na svého manžela, její oči ztvrdly a Draco si náhle uvědomil, že něco není v pořádku. Matka mu rozkazuje! A to bylo naprosto děsivé. „Zhřešil jsi, můj drahý. Dovolil jsi tělu, aby převzalo moc nad tvou myslí. Zneuctil jsi náš vztah, jeho posvátnost, vážnost. Tím jsi přivedl na svět zlo, kterému v žilách koluje tvoje krev. Měl bys mít sílu, abys ten hřích zničil, spálil na popel. Zajistit, aby přestal existovat." Pomalu přistoupila k muži a v parodii citlivosti ho jemně pohladila po tváři. „A pak ti odpustím."

„Je to jen kluk. On tě neohrožuje." Lucius zavřel oči v grimase, kterou Draco pokládal za rezignaci. „Nech ho jít, pošli ho někam daleko, kde o něm nikdo nebude vědět."

„Pamatuj na svou hůlku." Jemný dotek se ve zlomku vteřina proměnil v ostrý úder a šokovaný Draco pozoroval, jak na tváři otce vykvétají rudé otisky prstů.

Salazare ... cítil k otci neuvěřitelný zármutek. Zármutek hraničící téměř s nenávistí. Vždyť v jeho očích byl Lucius vždy vzorem aristokrata, vůdce. Člověka, který se nikdy nevzdával. Před nikým nesklonil svůj krk, kromě šílence, který vypadal, jako by ho strávilo malomocenství. Pýcha a moc, to bylo to, co bylo vždy spojováno s Malfoyem seniorem. Proč tedy ustupoval šíleným ... Ztuhl, když ho ta myšlenka udeřila silou rozmáchnuté palice. Narcissa byla šílená! Samozřejmě věděl, že poté, co jeho otec upadl do komatu a Temný pán padl, odmítala matka vzít na vědomí, že realita kolem ní se změnila. Vinila ho ze všeho a mnohokrát mu tu zradu vyčítala. Nikdy se nesmířila s faktem, že v tomto novém světě ztratilo její jméno svou hodnotu. Zdá se, že výskyt nemanželského dítěte naplnil kalich hořkosti a žena nakonec propadla šílenství. Žádné jiné vysvětlení nebylo.

„Slíbila jsi to." Otcův tichý hlas Draca donutil, aby se znovu zaměřil na scénu, která se odehrávala před jeho očima.

„Samozřejmě, můj drahý." Narcissa opět natáhla ruku k manželově tváři a Draco ztuhl. Tentokrát však trestající ruka jemně odhrnula mužovy dlouhé blond vlasy a pramen, který mu spadl do tváře, zastrčila za ucho. „Tvá nová hůlka je u mě v bezpečí. Vždyť to víš. Dostaneš ji, až splníš svou povinnost. Pak bude tvé pokání u konce. Pomohla jsem ti, viď? Vyrvala jsem tě z nehodných rukou a nedovolila, aby ti ublížili. Jen dvě osoby nás dělí od štěstí. Proč to nedokážeš pochopit? Je to tak jednoduché. Já, ty a Draco, znovu zaujmeme ve společnosti místo, které nám náleží. Budou nás ctít, obávat se nás a prokazovat respekt. Pouze dvě malé překážky ..."

„Nedonutíš mě, abych zabil vlastního syna!" Lucius konečně získal zpět část své rozhodnosti a odtáhl se od své manželky.

„Ani za cenu opětovného získání moci, jakou dává magie?" Narcisa zvedla Dracovu hůlku, kterou otáčela mezi dvěma štíhlými prsty. „A nenazývej ho tak! Je to bastard, chyba!"

„Nutíš ho, aby ..." Draco se zachvěl hrůzou. „Úplně jsi se zbláznila! Jak mu můžeš přikazovat, aby zabil své vlastní dítě?"

„Ticho!" Narcissa na něho namířila jeho hůlku. Chvíli se na ni dívala, pak s tichým povzdechem přešla ke krbu a položila ji na krbovou římsu, daleko mimo jeho dosah. „Nechci ti ublížit, Draco." Z kapsy elegantního hábitu vytáhla svou vlastní hůlku a konečky prstů pohladila hladké, leštěné dřevo. „Ty také musíš urovnat svůj život. Dopustil jsi se trojité zrady. Poprvé, když jsi se obrátil proti vlastní rodině. Podruhé, když jsi se oženil s ... Potterem." Jméno Zlatého chlapce jí přešlo přes rty jen s obtížemi. „Potřetí, když jsi světu odhalil existenci toho dítěte."

„Ne ..."

„Mlč, když s tebou mluvím!"

Draco přímo cítil, jak vzduch v místnosti zhoustnul a prozíravě zmlknul. Hlavou mu probíhaly desítky myšlenek. Mohl by zkusit použít neverbální magii, vždyť po sňatku tuhle schopnost získal prostřednictvím vazby s Harrym. Až doposud ji však používal pouze z čisté lenosti, když se mu nechtělo natahovat po talíři s ovocem nebo ... když chtěl svého manžela rychle zbavit přebytečného oblečení. Druhou možnost okamžitě zavrhl. Ani kdyby tu měl zemřít, nezbaví svou matku oblečení. Už jen z toho pomyšlení mu bylo na omdlení. Navíc by Narcissa mohla na takové ponížení reagovat velmi nepředvídatelně a pohled na nahou matku nebyl tím, co by Draco chtěl nutně vidět v okamžiku své smrti. Mohl by se také pokusit zvednout tác, na kterém ležely sušenky a pokusit se jím ženu zasáhnout. Existovalo však riziko, že se netrefí a jeho odvážný manévr pak skončí stejným způsobem, čili rychlou Avadou z ruky vlastní matky. Proto moudře mlčel a stále víc se modlil, aby Harry, Snape nebo kdokoli jiný zasáhl jakýmkoli, ale hlavně účinným způsobem.

„To bude tvá oběť. Zadostiučinění za chyby. Draco ..." Pomalu se pohnula směrem ke svému synovi, ale neochotně se zastavila, když on udělal krok zpět. „Nemusíš se mě bát. Jsem tvoje matka. Víš, že jsem pro tebe vždycky chtěla jen to nejlepší."

„Jako tehdy, když jsi poslala _Imperio_ na ministerského úředníka?" zeptal se posměšně Draco.

„Víš dobře, že jsem to udělala pro tebe, pro nás! Ty jsi Malfoy, sílu máš v krvi, nebyl jsi v ohrožení," povzdechla si netrpělivě Narcissa. „Mělo to zničit Pottera, zabít nebo, pokud by se to nepodařilo, alespoň zbavit magie." Odmlčela se, když uslyšela Luciusův tichý smích. „Bavíš se?"

„Ovšem," usmál se Malfoy, ale zvedla se pouze zdravá strana jeho tváře. _Jako neobratně vyrobená maska mima_, proběhlo Dracovi myslí. „Vycházela jsi z předpokladu, že náš potomek je magicky silnější než Potter, který …," vrhnul rychlý pohled na svého syna. „To je směšné. Zlatý chlapec byl označený jako rovný Temnému pánovi. To pro tebe nic neznamená?"

„Je to ... Draco … Malfoyové ..." Narcissa trochu pobledla, ale brzy opět získala své sebevědomí. „Jsme čistokrevná rodina. Naše krev nikdy nebyla zředěná, naše magie sahá svými kořeny až k rodu Morgany! Potter ... Potter je kříženec, polokrevný podvrženec! Musela jsem něco udělat!"

„A udělala. Spojila jsi nás navždy." V Draco hlase se dala postřehnou čirá spokojenost.

„To se dá napravit," mávla Narcissa přezíravě hůlkou, až z ní vytryskly jiskry. Lucius tomu znepokojeně přihlížel. „Právě tohle bude tvé pokání. Zabiješ podvržence. Svět bez něho bude lepší."

„Možná tvůj." Dracovy oči zaplály nenávistí. „Nikdy! Slyšíš? Nikdy mě nedonutíš, abych Harrymu ublížil!"

„Změnil jsi se." Žena odhodila přes rameno své dlouhé, světlé vlasy. „On tě změnil. Pokud bys šel rovnou do Kruvalu, stále bys držel se svou rodinou. Vzdělávání v Bradavicích ti v hlavě něco převrátilo. Ale mě, samozřejmě, nikdo neposlouchal," obrátila na svého manžela obviňující pohled.

„Trochu logiky, Narcisso. Draco nemůže zabít svého manžela, protože mu to jeho magie nedovolí. Rituál, kterým jsou spojeni, mimochodem díky tobě, je účinně chrání před nimi samými. Ani Malfoy není všemocný. Takový obrat proti součinnosti by vedl k jeho smrti."

„Bráníš ho? Po tom, co ti udělal? Poté, co přihlížel, jak tě naši nepřátelé nahnali jako zvíře rovnou do pasti, která tě na pět let zbavila ..."

„Narcisso, teď na takové debaty není čas." Lucius odvrátil hlavu a obdivoval magický obraz, který představoval východ slunce nad Malfoy Manor. „Svítá," řekl tiše.

„Pět let existence na úrovni zkamenělé loutky ti narušilo mozek, Luciusi. Nemůžu uvěřit, že nechceš zadostiučinění. Navrácení cti!"

„Jsi šílená! Nic mi čest nevrátí, neočistí naše jméno. Zapomeň na salony, pozvánky, plesy a rauty. To už se nevrátí! Myslíš si, že zabití Pottera něco změní? Potopíš sama sebe i Draca!"

„Nejsem šílená! Dobře vím, čím se magie řídí," zasmála se tiše Narcissa. „Vlastně ...," pohlédla na Draca se šibalským úsměvem, který ho vyděsil víc než její předchozí vztek. „Máš pravdu, náš syn nebude ten, kdo provede exekuci. On toho podvržence pouze přesvědčí, aby přišel ve správný čas na správné místo. O zbytek se postará naše služebnictvo."

„Nikdy! Zapomínáš, že mě nemůžeš k ničemu přinutit." Draco zatínal pěsti. Merline, jak v tuhle chvíli toužil mít svou hůlku!

„Opravdu?" Naklonila mírně hlavu a pobaveně na něho pohlédla. „A ty zapomínáš, že mám v rukou něco, na čem ti velmi záleží."

„Samuel ..." Dracova tvář zamrzla v grimase hrůzy. „Je to ještě dítě ..."

„A na tobě záleží, zda zemře v bolestech, nebo zhasne ve spánku, očištěný jednoduchou Avadou. Crucio je trochu složitější kletba." Položila prst na rty, jako by nad něčím uvažovala. „I když na druhou stranu se domnívám, že v Imperiu je více jemnosti a poskytuje větší možnosti. Sebepoškozování ... inspirující, ne?"

„Nenávidím tě ..." Zlomila ho. Cítil se, jako by z něho vyprchal všechen vzduch. Nebyla to volba, bylo to znásilnění jeho svobodné vůle. Co má udělal? Obětovat život Harryho nebo Samuela? Ať už si vyberete jakkoli, výčitky svědomí ho nakonec zabijí. Bude umírat dlouho a pomalu. „Harry ... Harry Sama najde a tvé plány ..."

„Mé plány se naplní. Možná, že ho najde, ale nikdy ho nedostane do svých rukou," pokrčila elegantně rameny. „Bastarda chrání magie krve a ani všemocný Potter ji neprolomí. Jak vidíš, všechno jsem promyslela."

„A myslíš, že po tomto budeme jedna velká šťastná rodina?" Draco se díval na ženu, která stála před ním a kterou kdysi považoval za ztělesnění krásy, taktu a dobrého vkusu. Cítil, jak z něho opadává všechen strach a nahrazuje ho čistá nenávist a odhodlání. Pomalu se pohnul směrem k matce, která při pohledu na výraz jeho tváře mírně couvla.

„Nemáš hůlku," připomněla mu tiše a zvedla hůlku na úroveň jeho prsou. „Nebuď idiot, Draco."

„A co uděláš? Zabiješ mě?" zavrčel nepříjemně. „Tak prosím, posluž si. Pro mě to nic neznamená. Myslíš si, že by život s vědomím, že jsem přispěl ke smrti dvou lidí, na kterých mi nejvíc záleží, byl lepší? Vždycky jsi byla nadutá a zahleděná do sebe. Vůbec jsi se nezměnila, kromě toho, že teď jsi ještě úplně šílená!"

„Nepřibližuj se!"

„Draco, ustup!"

Výkřiky Narcissy a Luciuse se spojily v jedno společně s třeskem otvíraných dveří. Koutkem oka Draco zaznamenal, že v nich stáli Harry a Snape. Ne! Nemohl připustit, aby se kterémukoli z nich něco stalo. Nemohl ... Bleskovým pohybem ruky sáhnul do kapsy a vrhl před sebe Peruánský instantní zatemňovací prášek. Místnost pohltila neproniknutelná tma. Ke svému překvapení zjistil, že v druhé ruce stále svírá Ruku slávy. Svět se náhle zpomalil. Obrázky před ním se pohybovaly rozmazaně. Neměl hůlku, takže opravdu nemohl nic moc dělat. Uviděl, jak Narcissa naslepo zamířila na Harryho a instinktivně se k němu vrhl. Poslední co slyšel, byl Luciusův výkřik a zvuk padajícího těla. Nevěděl komu patřilo.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	43. Kapitola 43

43. kapitola

„Snape, Draco něco schytal!" Tma se pomalu rozplývala a už bylo možno vidět obrysy vnitřku místnosti a osob, které se v ní nacházely. „Nejdřív měl křeče a vypadalo to, jako by se dusil, a teď se vůbec nahýbá." Harryho hlas byl navzdory strachu klidný a věcný. „Zkontroloval jsem puls, je trochu pomalý, ale výrazný." Ustoupil a pustil Mistra lektvarů, který poklekl vedle Malfoye ležícího na podlaze.

„_Lumos." _Konec Snapeovy hůlky se rozsvítil vedle obličeje muže na podlaze a ozářil jeho nehybnou tvář. Neobvykle široce otevřené oči vypadaly, jako by ztratil svůj lesk, prázdný šedý pohled upíraly na neurčité místo.

„Co je s ním? Vypadá jak po setkání s Mozkomorem." Ron se díval Snapovi přes rameno a znepokojeně si Draca prohlížel.

„Schytal nějakou kletbu, ten idiot mě zaštítil." Harry se úzkostlivě podíval na Mistra lektvarů. „Neslyšel jsem zaklínadlo."

„Ale já ano." Snape vstal a obrátil se na Luciuse, který ležel na podlaze a se zděšením ve tváři zíral na Dracův obličej. Sevřel rty a zvedl oči na Weasleyho. „Co je s Narcissou?"

„Šla do pekel. Vždycky jsem věděl, že jste nebezpečný člověk."

„Nemluvte nesmysly, bylo to jen _Relacio_*, ne Avada," Snapův hlas se lehce zachvěl.

„Nežije?" Lucius konečně odtrhl oči od svého syna.

„Snape s ní praštil o krb. Má zlomený vaz." Ron se nezdál být rozrušený tím, že muže tak brutálním způsobem informoval o smrti jeho manželky. „Tobě by to taky patřilo, ale předáme tě Bystrozorům."

„Musíme vzít Draca ke svatému Mungovi." Harry zvedl svého manžela z podlahy. „Vy vezměte toho ...," vrhnul na Luciuse opovržlivý pohled. „Uvolněte Samuela a ..."

„Pottere, nemůžete vzít Draca k Mungovi," přerušil ho Severus uprostřed věty. „Přemístěte se s ním do hradu. A bylo by vhodné, aby ho nikdo z personálu neviděl."

Harry přimhouřil oči překvapením. Na jazyku měl spoustu otázek, ale když viděl Snapovu zatvrzelou tvář, kývnul hlavou.

„Dobře, ale musím jít ven, odtud to nezvládnu," otočil se a rychle zmizel za dveřmi.

„Ty půjdeš s námi, uvolníš Samuela." Snape uchopil Luciuse pod paží, vytáhl ho nahoru a současně mu do ruky vložil hůl, která ležela na zemi.

...

„Půl roku se skrývat a pak udělat něco tak hloupého, to není tvůj styl, Luciusi." Snape pomalu kráčel chodbou, aby se přizpůsobil tempu muže, který šel vedle něho.

„Kdyby to záleželo na mně, věř mi, že bych tu nebyl." Malfoy sestupoval po schodech dolů a opatrně našlapoval.

„Jo, protipřemisťovací kouzlo tentokrát fungovalo bezchybně, Azkaban vás uvítá ve svých zdech," odfrkl si Ron, který šel za ním a celou dobu mířil hůlkou na Luciusova záda.

„Co to bylo s Narcissou? Ta kletba ...," Snape zatnul pěsti a ruce schoval do rukávů hábitu.

„Ženy z rodu Blacků jsou šílené čubky." Malfoy konečně překonal poslední schod a vydechl úlevou. „Nenávidím tohle tělo."

„To je trest za hříchy." Weasley ho hůlkou šťouchl do zad. „Pospěš si."

„Ano, Bellatrix byla šílená a Narcissa vykazovala podobné příznaky." Severus otevřel jedny dveře a pustil Luciuse napřed.

„A ty jsi s tím nic neudělal?" Malfoy se zastavil a vztekle se podíval na svého bývalého přítele. „Přece nezešílela ze dne na den! Když jsi zaznamenal první příznaky ... Tvá nedbalost vedla k tragédii! Draco ...," zmlknul a znovu se pohnul dopředu.

„Určitě máš radost, že byl potrestaný, ale Harry se ho zachrání! Snape mu dá lektvar a ..."

„Mám radost?" Lucius se na Weasleyho znechuceně podíval. „Je to můj syn!"

„A co z toho? Zradil tě, takže mu určitě přeješ to nejhorší," pokrčil Ron rameny.

„Už zmlkněte, pane Weasley," věnoval mu Snape kyselý pohled. „Běžte prosím a uvědomte Bystrozory, že k nim míříme. Ať se postarají o tělo Narcissy a těch čtyř, kteří strážili místnost."

„Ale ...," Ron střelil zmateným pohledem po Malfoyovi.

„Myslíte si, že to nezvládnu?" Snape lehce zvedl obočí.

„Jestli tak jako s jeho ženou, nemám nic proti. Nepouštějte ho z očí. Nevěřím mu, určitě má něco za lubem." Weasley se neochotně otočil a odkráčel do hlubin chodeb.

„Nevšiml jsem si tvé hůlky, Luciusi." Severus vytáhl tu svou a přejel prsty po hladkém dřevě.

„Řekněme, že cesta k ní se nachází v komnatě, do které míříme. Narcissa nebyla příliš ochotná mi odpustit, Severusi." Malfoy se podíval směrem, kde za rohem zmizel Weasley. „Víš, co se stalo s Dracem."

„Odkud Narcissa znala tu kletbu? Neříkej mi, že jsi byl takový idiot, abys ji něco podobného naučil. Po staletí nebyla užívaná a to je pravděpodobně jediný důvod, proč se na ni nevztahuje doložka neodpustitelných." Snape nebezpečně zúžil oči.

„Samozřejmě, že ne!" podíval se na něho Lucius nevěřícně. „Předpokládám, že je to práce Bellatrix. Třebaže byla stejně šílená jako její sestra, přesto byla mistryní ve vyhledávání těch nejhorších kleteb a ráda se tím chlubila."

„Víš, co to znamená pro Draca," Snape si zamyšleně promnul kořen nosu. „Prakticky na to neexistuje žádná protikletba."

„Prakticky?" Lucius zvedl hlavu a upřeně se zadíval na Mistra lektvarů. „Víš, jak to zvrátit?"

„Neumím zázraky." Snape couvnul a pohledem uhnul stranou.

„Severusi, kdysi jsi býval můj přítel ... Pokud znáš způsob ... jakýkoli ... bez ohledu na to, jaké drastické kroky bude třeba udělat, tak Draca zachraň!" Lucius se ztěžka opřel o hůl. „Mám podezření, že ty vědomosti máš a proto jsi nedovolil, aby ho na hradě v tomto stavu někdo viděl."

„Proč ti na tom záleží?" podíval se na něho muž zvědavě. „Zradil tě, kvůli němu ...," mávnul rukou směrem k Malfoyovi. „Stal jsi se tímhle."

„Je to můj syn! Bez ohledu na to, co udělal, pořád je to moje krev, můj dědic."

„Jaká změna. Možná tě měli proklít už dřív, ušetřil bys mu hodně starostí a výčitek svědomí," hořkost v Severusově hlase byla téměř hmatatelná.

„Zachráníš ho?"

„Víš, že v ti v Azkabanu podají Veritasérum." Snape pozvedl hůlku.

„Udělej, co musíš." Lucius se napřímil a podíval se na přítele. „Jsem připraven."

Snape stiskl rty a chvíli zíral na odhodlanou tvář muže, který stál před ním, poté mávnul hůlkou a zasyčel:

„_Obliviate!"_

...

Po opuštění sídla se Harry přemístil rovnou do své ložnice. Opatrně položil Draca na postel a odhrnul mu vlasy spadlé přes obličej. Mávl rukou, zaprášené šaty přistály v koši na prádlo a nahradilo je hedvábné grafitové pyžamo. Posadil se na okraj postele a zíral do nehybné tváře svého manžela. To, co ho děsilo, byla její zjevná prázdnota. Draco nevypadal ani vystrašeně, ani že by trpěl. V jeho široce otevřených očích se nedalo najít absolutně nic a na pohled něho byl opravdu strašidelný.

„Jsi ten největší idiot, jakého znám. Co tě to napadlo, že jsi mě zaclonil sám sebou?" zabručel a přitáhl přikrývku přes mužův hrudník. „Nebelvírství není tvoje silná stránka. Hned jak se probudíš z té letargie, budeme si muset vážně promluvit." Zmijozel se ani nepohnul, stále zíral na jedno místo v pokoji. Rozrušený Harry mu znovu zkontroloval puls tím, že ho vzal za zápěstí. Kdyby nebylo toho stabilního, monotónní rytmu tepu, mohl by si myslet, že Draco ... Svými prsty silněji sevřel jeho kůži a druhou rukou si prohrábnul už tak rozcuchané vlasy. „Našli jsme Samuela." Žádná odpověď. „Zdá se, že je v pořádku, je v uzamčené komnatě a spí. Je to dokonce lepší, než kdyby si byl vědom toho, co se děje. Snape a Ron ho osvobodí. Teď, když mají tvého ... když zajali Luciuse, nebude s tím žádný problém." Opatrně se natáhl a uchopil manželovu bradu a obrátil ji tváří k sobě. Prázdné oči bez života byly nasměrované někam na levou stranu. „Probuď se. Nemůžeš takhle ležet. Teď už bude všechno dobré. Nikdo nás už neohrozí a Samuel bude konečně volný, tak jak jsi chtěl. Teď není čas na ...," jeho hlas se lehce zlomil, tak se zhluboka nadechl a přejel palcem po Dracově teplé tváři. „Snape tě určitě uzdraví, ostatně, když ne on ... tak kdo?" Draco se ani nepohnul.

Harry vstal a šel do obývacího pokoje. Zastavil se u baru a položil ruce na pult a sevřel ho prsty. Sakra! Všechno šlo tak dobře. Byla to klasická práce, jakých jako Bystrozor přežil už spousty. Naplánovaná a perfektně provedená. Dokonce i stráže, kteří hlídali vstup do pokoje Luciuse a Narcissy, jim nedělali žádný velký problém. Snad s výjimkou toho, který nožem zranil Rona. Kurva, kdo v tomto světě vrhá nože? Naštěstí zranění nebylo hluboké a rychlé hojící kouzlo ho během několika vteřin zavřelo. Když se před nimi místnost otevřela, byl připravený bojovat. Chtěl se vypořádat s Luciusem a konečně ukončit ten psychický teror, který jim ten muž za poslední měsíce připravil. Sice nezaútočil přímo, ale vědomí, že je někde tam venku, nad nimi viselo jako Damoklův meč. A v tu chvíli Draco hodil prášek. Harry si byl jistý, že právě díky němu náhle zavládla egyptská tma. Ve zmatku, který vznikl, slyšel jen křik Narcissy a najednou byly jeho ruce plné Draca. Okamžitě poznal jeho magii. Vycítil by ji vždy a všude. Byla jako ... návrat domů. Jako dobře známá vůně dětství, i když s ním neměla nic společného. Tak charakteristická, jako vůně pečeného krocana na Vánoce nebo chuť máslového ležáku. Osobitá, bezpečná a spolehlivá. Ani ta největší tma by mu nezabránila ji poznat.

Harry sáhl pro láhvi whisky a chvíli ji obracel v prstech. Chtěl se napít. S tichým povzdechem ji zase postavil na místo a vrátil se do ložnice. Teď nebyl čas na alkohol, musí mít čistou hlavu. Sedl si na postel a bezděčně na Draca zíral. Jeho mysl byla soustředěná a nereagovala na vnější podněty, čas pomalu plynul, ale on uplývajícím minutám nevěnoval žádnou pozornost.

Tiché zvuky kroků v obývacím pokoji přerušily jeho snění a připomněly mu, že krb je stále připojený k Snapovým pokojům. Otočil se a pohlédl na temnou siluetu muže stojícího ve dveřích.

„Co je s ním?" zeptal se, než se stihl zamyslet.

„Samuel je již na hradě. Probudí se zřejmě až ráno. Dávka lektvaru, která mu byla podána, by na delší dobu zbavila vědomí i dospělého." Snape si znechuceně odfrkl nad tupostí toho, kdo za to byl zodpovědný. Harry si povzdechl a cítil se provinile, že na chlapce úplně zapomněl. „Weasley u něho zůstal."

„Je dobře, že je v pořádku," řekl rozpačitě.

„Luciuse si převzali Bystrozorové. S okamžitou platností byl eskortován do Azkabanu." Snape se konečně pohnul z místa a pomalu přešel k posteli. „Ráno po výslechu obdržíš zprávu."

„Děkuji," přikývl Harry a znovu obrátil pohled na Draca, který ležel na posteli. „Co je to s ním?" zopakoval otázku. „Co to bylo za kletbu?"

„Záleží na tom, koho se zeptáš. Staří Egypťané ji nazývali dotek Ra nebo Vyhoření. Tamní kouzelníci dosud věří, že Tutanchamon jí byl potrestán za obnovení Amonova kultu a že jeho náhlá smrt nebyla náhodná. V Japonsku nese jméno Prokletí Shinigami, boha smrti, který odebíral duše živým a uvěznil je ve své ledové zahradě. To jsou, samozřejmě, prastaré pověry, obecně je Shinigami jednoduše spojován se smrtí."

„A jak se nazývá u nás?" Harryho hlas byl zastřený a plný napětí.

„Prokletí Mozkomora."

„Nikdy jsem o tom neslyšel. Proč se o tom neučí na bystrozorském výcviku?"

„Protože to téměř nikdo nezná." Snape se naklonil a položil ruku Dracovi na čelo. „Brzy mu stoupne horečka. Tělo začne pociťovat ztrátu a bude ..."

„Co?" Harry na něho hleděl a usilovně se snažil nedat najevo strach.

„Slábnout." Mistr lektvarů se napřímil a opatrně se podíval na Pottera. „Nikdo nemůže přežít bez duše, proto se Polibek mozkomora nazývá také smrt za živa."

„O čem to mluvíš? Draco nedostal polibek! V místnosti mozkomorové nebyli, cítil bych je!" Harry vyskočil z postele, když ledový strach sevřel jeho tělo.

„Poslouchal jsi vůbec, co jsem říkal? To prokletí není nic jiného než vysání duše, její odtržení od těla. Je to čistá nekromancie! Nebýt skutečnosti, že si na existenci tohoto prokletí skoro nikdo nepamatuje, měl bys čtvrtou neodpustitelnou, Pottere!"

„Ne, to není nemožné," zavrtěl Harry hlavou a nebral na vědomí to, co slyšel. „Musí být nějaký lék, něco, co ho uzdraví!"

„Není lék! Neexistuje žádný lektvar! Duše je nedílnou součástí našeho lidství, bez ní nelze existovat! Neuvařím žádné antidotum. Není to nemoc, žádná obvyklá slabost! Je to jako mudlovský ekvivalent kómatu, ze kterého nikdo nemá šanci se probudit!" Snapeův hlas byl ostrý a nepříjemně drnčel v Potterových uších.

„Mudlové se z kómatu budí! Jsou uměle udržováni při životě! Totéž můžeme udělat s Dracem, dokud nenajdeme řešení! Nedovolím ti ho odsoudit, nemůžeme to vzdát!" Harry přešel k Severusovi, chytil ho za ruku a bolestivě ji sevřel prsty. „Je to tvůj kmotřenec, sakra! Udělej něco!"

„Neumím zázraky!" řekl Snape podruhé ten den. „Nemám dar vytvořit něco z ničeho!"

„A co ty tvoje kecy na hodinách lektvarů? Zdá se, že jsou dobré na všechno, uvaření slávy, polapení smyslů, zastavení smrti!"

„Jsou to pouhá slova, Pottere. Uvažuj normálně, tyhle nesmysly předkládám dětem, abych probudil jejich zájem!" Vytrhnul ruku z jeho sevření, se zavířením pláště rázně přistoupil k oknu a zadíval se na výhled, který se před ním rozprostíral.

„Musí něco existovat. Vždyť přece stále žije, dýchá ... a dokud to tak je, nesmíme přestat hledat." Harry zoufale zíral na jeho záda. „Ty ... ty to třeba vzdej, ale já ... já mu nedovolím zemřít bez boje!"

„A k čemu bude ten tvůj boj?" Mistr lektvarů sevřel prsty rám okna. „Pouze ho odsoudíš k dlouhodobému utrpení. Člověk nemůže žít bez duše, je jako prázdná skořápka." Harry sebou škubl a mimoděk se schoulil, když si vyslechl ta krutá slova.

„Jsi zasraný, chladný bastard," zasyčel.

„Jsem racionální. Nežiju v iluzích."

„Je to tvůj kmotřenec, sakra! Věřil ti jako nikomu jinému! Svěřil by ti svůj život a ty ho tak jednoduše opustíš ... On by tě takhle nenechal. Nepochyboval by hned od samotného začátku. Draco tě miloval! A ty, ty, kurva, nezasloužíš si jeho lásku. Nic si nezasloužíš. Vypadni odsud."

„Pottere ..."

„Vypadni!"

„Poslouchej!" Snape k němu přistoupil a jeho bledá tvář byla maska zoufalství a bolesti, ale Harry na to ve svém hněvu a utrpení nebral ohled. „Myslíš, že kdyby byla nějaká šance ... kdybych si byl jistý ... Nemůžu risk..."

„Řekl jsem, vypadni!" Harry se zaťatými pěstmi přistoupil k muži, už ho vůbec neposlouchal.

„Byl pro mě jako syn ..."

„Vodprejskni, Snape!" Harryho křik roztrhl ticho a Severus zaťal zuby. Otočil se a vyšel z ložnice.

...

_Duše je podstatou lidství. Tělo zbavené této nedílné součásti nemůže fungovat a člověk se po jejím oddělení nevyhnutelně blíží k smrti. V křesťanském náboženství má lidská duše na výběr ze tří cest: Nebe, peklo nebo očistec. V hinduismu se skrze reinkarnaci duše znovuzrodí, v závislosti na tom, jaký život vedl její majitel. Nicméně, bez ohledu na přesvědčení, panuje shoda, že je neoddělitelná od života a smrti člověka. Podle mnoha filozofů se lidská duše během spánku odděluje od těla a pluje v nebytí nebo putuje nekonečným prostorem vesmíru. V devadesáti procentech případů probíhá návrat do těla bez povšimnutí dané osoby. Ale pokud dojde k narušení rytmu, nastává pocit oddělení nebo pádu z výšky. K tomu dochází zejména v důsledku náhlého probuzení. Duše najde svou cestu zpět pomocí vlákna, které ji poutá k tělu majitele. Pokud je nit přerušena, nemůže se duše opět spojit s tělem, protože chybějící pouto ..._

„Harry?" Tichý hlas ho donutil vzhlédnout od objemného svazku. Jeho oči, zarudlé nedostatkem spánku, nepřítomně pohlédly na Hermionu. „Měl bys něco sníst, už tři dny jsi nevyšel z pokoje."

„Nemám hlad," zavrtěl hlavou a odsunul knihu, přičemž si útržkem papíru označil místo, kde skončil. Zase nic nenašel. Promnul si oči a ze samodoplňující konvice si nalil další šálek kávy, černé jako dehet.

„Takhle nemůžeš fungovat." Hermiona se rozhlédla kolem a pohledem přelétla knihy poházené všude kolem. Knihy se ve štosech tyčily na stole, podlaze a dokonce obsadily celou horní plochu baru. „Vyřídíš se a to nikomu nepomůže."

„Budu v pořádku," zavrčel a sáhl po další, ještě větší než předchozí grymoár.

„V žádném případě." Grangerová přikročila blíž a k jeho zjevné nelibosti, mu vytáhla z rukou těžkou knihu. „Teď se zvedneš, něco sníš a pak si dáš sprchu, protože začínáš smrdět. Teď budu číst já a když něco najdu, hned tě zavolám."

„Na to nemám čas." Harry si promnul krk ztuhlý několikahodinovým skláněním nad knihami.

„Myslíš si, že když nakonec padneš tváří mezi stránky, tak mu tím pomůžeš?" Mírně ho postrčila směrem ke stolku, na kterém stál talíř s kouřící polévkou a sendviče.

„Nic tam není," přeletěl bezmocným pohledem po knížkách. „Nic ... prostě nic. Přečetl jsem snad stovky pojednání o oddělení duše a všichni říkají totéž. Není návratu ... Chápeš to? Ona je tam někde venku, pluje a nemůže najít cestu, protože v něm už není nic ... Jeho duše je jako pes, který větří a hledá známý pach, jenže Draco je tak zatraceně bez pachu!"

„Velmi ilustrativní. Teď běž a udělej, co jsem řekla."

„Kdyby se něco změnilo ..."

„Budu tady," vyprovodila ho starostlivým pohledem.

Když přede dvěma dny obdržela sovu od Rona, netušila, že je to až tak zlé. Vysvětlila rodičům, že se musí vrátit a objevila se tu tak rychle, jak jen to šlo. Pohled na Draca ji vyděsil. Za války viděla lidi, kteří dostali Polibek mozkomora. Prázdné nádoby, bez emocí, bez vzpomínek, živé mrtvoly. Byla to noční můra, která se obávala ze všeho nejvíc. Raději by zemřela, než existovat tímto způsobem, a teď to potkalo Malfoye, navíc rukou jeho vlastní matky. Harry nevypadal o mnoho lépe. Zdálo se, že jediná věc, která ho zajímá, jsou ty zatracené knihy, jako by v nich byly odpovědí na všechny otázky. A ona o tom poprvé v životě pochybovala. Tyto staré svazky z něho vysávaly život, způsobily, že se uzavřel před lidmi kolem sebe, stále jen hledal a věřil, že se v některé z nich najde odpověď. Nikdy si nepomyslela, že by je mohla nenávidět, ale teď se dívala na staré zažloutlé listy s odporem, jako by ji pomalu okrádaly o jejího nejlepšího kamaráda. Rezignovaně se posadila a otevřela knihu, kterou tu Harry nechal.

Když se Harry vysprchoval a snědl jídlo, které mu kamarádka připravila, skutečně pocítil příval nových sil. S vděčností se podíval na Hermionu, skloněnou nad pergamenem.

„Jak je Samuelovi?"

„Pořád se na tebe a Draca ptá," zvedla hlavu od knihy a vřele se na něho podívala. „Joe u něho celou dobu sedí, zřejmě v jeho pokoji i spí. Victoria říkala něco o druhé posteli, kterou byla nucena z něčeho přeměnit."

„Měl bych se na něho podívat." Harry si otřel ústa ubrouskem a odstrčil prázdný talíř. Teprve po snězení polévky si uvědomil, že byl opravdu hladový.

„Měl bys," potvrdila tiše a napjatě ho sledovala.

„Je skutečně pozoruhodné, že si nic nepamatuje." Vstal a pomalu kráčel k obrazu.

„Je to tak lepší, Harry. To dítě si už dost vytrpělo a teď se trápí bratrovou nemocí."

„Prospat vlastní únos ..." Harry s úžasem zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ron mu chtěl vyprávět, jak velké dobrodružství prožil, doufám, že tebe podobné nesmysly nenapadnou," řekla káravě.

„Ani o tom nežertuj," zarazil se a vyděšeně se na ni díval. „Víš, jak by se cítili? Mohl ho zabít jeho vlastní otec. Jistě, vím, že nechtěl," mávl rukou, když viděl, že se mu kamarádka chystá odporovat. „Ale kdo ví, k čemu by ho nakonec ta šílená ženská donutila."

„Zpráva ministerstva byla překvapivá, že jo? Chtěl Draca zachránit," zavrtěla zamyšleně hlavou. „Po tom všem, co mu udělal."

„Nic mu neudělal," zavrčel zlostně. „Nic, co by si nezasloužil."

„Já vím. Jen je prostě milé vědět, že i přes to všechno Lucius svého syna stále miluje a vrhnul se mu na pomoc." Její jemný hlas uklidnil bouři, která v něm začala narůstat.

„To je pravda, měl v sově víc lidských citů, než ta saň. Draco bude šťastný, až se to dozví. Myslím, že k němu stále chová vřelé city."

„Určitě ho to potěší," zamrkala rychle a znovu zabodla pohled do knihy. „Jdi za Samem, já zůstanu tady."

„Ale jestli ..."

„Zavolám tě."

...

„Harry!" Samuel při pohledu na muže, který vstoupil do místnosti, vyskočil z podlahy a vrhnul se k němu. „Jak se cítí Draco?"

„Pořád spí." Potter pozdravil Joea kývnutím, posadil se na pohovku a Sama posadil vedle sebe.

„Chtěl bych, aby se už probudil," zamračil se chlapec a s nadějí se podíval na Harryho. V jejich pokoji byl zatím jenom dvakrát a jediné, co viděl, bylo nehybné tělo bratra. Zavřeli Dracovi oči hned potom, co se objevila Hermiona a udělala jim přednášku o důsledcích suchého zánětu spojivek. Harry mu je zavřel sám a přitom se chvěl, protože cítil velký žal. Podobnost byla až příliš zřejmá.

„Draco je velmi nemocný." Pozorně se podíval na Joea, který mlčky zavrtěl hlavou. Ulevilo se mu, že Samuel o únosu ještě nic neví. Bude lepší, když to tak zůstane.

„Co je to za nemoc? Neměl by být u svatého Munga? Tam mají spoustu léků," věnovalo mu dítě vážný pohled.

„Bohužel, oni mi pomoci nemohou. Str ... Strýček Severus se o něho stará, dává mu lektvary a víš přece, že on se v tom vyzná nejlíp." Byla to pravda. Navzdory skutečnosti, že Harry vyhodil Snapa z pokoje, ten se o několik hodin později vrátil s malým, měkkým sametem vykládaným kufříkem, plným lahviček s různými lektvary. Ačkoli na něho byl Harry stále naštvaný, nemohl mu zabránit, aby se k Dracovi přibližoval. Pokud ho chtěli udržet naživu, než nenajdou řešení, byla pomoc Mistra lektvarů nezbytná.

„Harry ..."

„Ano?" Podíval se na Samuela a instinktivně ho pohladil po světlých, téměř platinových vlasech. Tolik mu připomínal Draca, když byl ještě dítě.

„Je ... Je možné, že se Draco neprobudí?" Velké šedomodré oči na něho hleděly s očekáváním. Polkl knedlík, který mu narostl v krku a nejistě pokýval hlavou.

„Bohužel, taková možnost tu je, ale děláme všechno, abychom tomu zabránili."

„Nechci, aby umřel." Oči dítěte se zalily slzami.

„To nechce nikdo z nás. Proto se ho ze všech sil snažím uzdravit." Všechno, co dosud Samuelovi říkali, byly jen polopravdy. Osmiletému dítěti by těžko vysvětlovali složitý proces oddělení duše od těla a jeho důsledky. Těžká nemoc byla mnohem lepší výmluva a může mít bohužel i stejný výsledek.

„Proč onemocněl právě teď?"

„Nikdo ti to řekl?" Merline, byl chlapcův pěstoun a posledních pár dní ho tak strašně zanedbával.

„Ne, strýček mi řekl jenom, že je nemocný," zavrtěl Samuel hlavou.

„Víš, Same, Draco musel jít mimo zdi hradu a byl napaden. Onemocněl, protože na něho vrhli velmi nebezpečnou kletbu," přiznal opatrně. Koutkem oka zahlédl, jak Joe souhlasně přikyvuje.

„Také jsem šel ven," řekl Samuel se svěšenou hlavou. „Tehdy, když se mi zatočila hlava a já jsem omdlel." To byla verze, kterou chlapci řekl Ron, aby ho ušetřil podrobností o únosu. „Míč se odkutálel za bránu a ..."

„Já vím, Same, ale pro tebe to naštěstí dopadlo dobře," usmál se nuceně. „Už to víckrát nedělej. Dobrá zpráva je, že už se nemusíš skrývat. Až se Draco uzdraví, půjdeme všichni na výlet. Existuje mnoho míst, které bys určitě chtěl vidět."

„A co když ... co když se neuzdraví? Co se stane pak?" Slzy stekly po drobné tvářičce dítěte. „Já nechci, aby umřel."

„Musíme věřit, že se to nestane." Objal chlapce kolem ramen a položil si bradu na jeho hlavu. „Určitě se nám to podaří, a pokud ne, ... Pak ... máš mě a já budu vždycky s tebou." Pevně sevřel víčka, když tiché vzlyky otřásaly Samuelovým tělem. Chvílemi měl taky chuť brečet. Pláč zřejmě očišťuje, ale právě teď si to nemohli dovolit.

...

Magická pochodeň osvětlovala ložnici mihotavým světlem. Harry ležel na posteli stočený do klubíčka a hlavu měl položenou na Dracově stehně. Vedle něho ležel otevřený svazek, který ještě před chvíli četl. Pomalu přejížděl rukou po chladné noze nehybného muže a podvědomě z toho doteku čerpal útěchu.

„Musíš se probudit. Prostě musíš. Bez tebe to nezvládnu," zamumlal tiše. „Samuel je vystrašený a moc se mu po tobě stýská. Je to ještě dítě, potřebuje tě. Já tě taky potřebuju. Ani nevím, co bych udělal, kdybys teď vstal. Jestli bych tě popadl a nedovolil odejít, nebo ti jednu ubalil za ten odvážný akt hrdinství, který přinesl takové žalostné následky. Měl jsem tady ležet já, mě byla určená ta... Ty jsi chodící paradox, Draco. Vždycky si se vysmíval mojí Nebelvírské odvaze a obětavosti, a sám uděláš přesně to samé. Je z tebe zatracený hrdina. Merline, cítím se jako idiot, ležím tady a mluvím sám se sebou, ani nevím, jestli mě slyšíš ..."

„Pane Pottere, pokud jste už ukončil tuto nesmyslnou show, při které jste se rozlítostnil sám nad sebou, chtěl bych Dracovi podat lektvary." Snape stál nad ním a lehce se ušklíbl. „Jistá útěcha pro mně je, že jste sám pochopil pitomost tohoto ubohého monologu."

„Někdy se mi zdá, že ti někdo nacpal do krku kámen a jeho váha ti rozdrtila srdce." Harry vstal a nechal Mistra lektvarů, aby aplikoval živiny pomocí mudlovské stříkačky. Když to viděl poprvé, bylo to obrovské překvapení.

„Také lze trpět v tichosti, není třeba to oznamovat celému světu." Snape přiložil na Dracovu ruku kousek gázy a otřel pár kapek krve, které po vpichu vytekly.

„Nikoho by zřejmě ani nenapadlo, že bys mohl trpět," povzdechl si Harry a posadil se do křesla, které už několik sní stálo u lůžka.

„Nemám potřebu předvádět své rány. Ne všechny jizvy jsou důvodem k hrdosti," pokrčil Snape rameny a zabalil si náčiní zpět do kufříku.

„Když ztratíš někoho, koho miluješ, cítíš bolest. To není důvod se stydět." Harry naklonil hlavu na stranu a opřel ji o opěrku. „Dusit pocity v sobě dlouhodobě nepomáhá."

„Nevidím, že byste se topil v slzách," zabručel nevrle Mistr lektvarů.

„Živí se neoplakávají," odsekl mu ostře Harry.

„S tím je těžké nesouhlasit."

„Jsem rád, že si rozumíme." Harry zavřel oči a považoval rozhovor za skončený.

Snape ho chvíli pozoroval přimhouřenýma očima a pak pomalu vykročil ke dveřím. Za dveřmi se zastavil a opřel se o zeď. Předstírat před Potterem, že je stále silný a cynický, ho stálo hodně úsilí, a pohled na Draca ležícího bez života mu v tom rozhodně nepomáhal. Na jeho bledé tváři se objevila nerozhodnost. Chvíli bojoval sám se sebou a pak se vrátil zpátky do ložnice.

„Co tady ještě děláš?" pohlédl na něho zvědavě Harry.

„Jak dlouho to takhle chceš táhnout?" zeptal se tiše.

„Tak dlouho, jak bude potřeba. Na rozdíl od tebe, já se nevzdám."

„Musíš vědět, že jeho tělo vydrží ještě týden, maximálně dva. Pak se začne samo ničit," hleděl zamyšleně na muže sedícího v křesle.

„Tak mám před sebou dva týdny boje. Nepřesvědčíš mě, abych ustoupil." V Potterových očích se objevila hořkost. „Udělám cokoliv, aby se vrátil."

„Proč?"

„Nechápu ... Je to můj manžel, to je snad přirozené," zavrtěl Harry hlavou, jako kdyby Snapova otázka překračovala jeho chápání.

„Mohl bys být volný. Zařídit si svůj život jak bys chtěl a s kým bys chtěl. K tomu manželství jste byli přinuceni. Proč se mu tak tvrdohlavě snažíš pomoct? Co když je to tvá šance na lepší život?"

„Bez něho?" Harryho pohled putoval k ležícímu Dracovi a na chvíli se v nich objevila velká touha a smutek. „Dal mi něco tak obrovského, že ani nemůžu najít slova, abych to pojmenoval. Rozhýbal ve mně něco, o čem jsem ani netušil, že to existuje. Můžeš to považovat za hloupé, ale když se dívám, jak tady tak leží, vím, že musím udělat všechno, abych mu pomohl."

„Protože se cítíš odpovědný za jeho stav?" Snape se neklidně pohnul.

„Ne, o to nejde."

„Tak o co?"

„Bez něho to všechno ztrácí smysl, Snape," pohlédl na něho Harry klidně. „Prostě ztrácí smysl."

ooOoo

Poznámka: Relacio - kouzlo sloužící k odhození protivníka

Pokračování příště


	44. Kapitola 44

44. kapitola

Magické pochodně vrhaly mihotavé stíny na vnitřek lektvarové laboratoře. Snape zmenšil plamen pod průzračným kotlíkem. Sklo, ze kterého byla nádoba vyrobena, bylo tvrzené dračím dechem, což ho účinně chránilo před poškozením, ke kterému docházelo u cínových nebo železných kotlíku při použití extrémně žíravých substancí. Toto dražší kotle měly ještě dvě, zejména pro Mistra lektvarů, důležité výhody. První byla, že nikdy nedocházelo k reakci s použitými ingrediencemi, takže velmi delikátní lektvary zůstávaly naprosto čisté, a druhá - stejně důležitá - se ukázala být možnost pozorovat procesy změn během vaření. V určitých fázích byl sebemenší rozdíl v zabarvení velmi důležitý a mohl mít vliv na kvalitu připravovaného extraktu. Pro zkušeného lektvaristu bylo běžné, že zdánlivě mírná změna zabarvení byla prvotním znamením, že další kroky již nemají sebemenší smysl, neboť směs požadovaného stavu nedosáhne. To umožnilo šetřit čas a někdy i velmi drahé přísady, které měly být přidány v dalším procesu vaření.

Snape se naklonil a pozorně studoval intenzivně safírovou barvu bublající na dně kotlíku plného substance, na jejímž povrchu se leskly piliny stříbrné barvy, vysrážené v důsledku vaření. Spokojeně se narovnal a otočil se ke stolu. Opřel dlaně o desku stolu a zabodl pohled do objektu, který ležel mezi nimi.

Na čisté, nebarveném plátně ležela Alrauna. Kořen, jehož získání ho stálo výpravu do nejvíce zakázaných oblastí Skandinávie, o čemž nikdo z obyvatel hradu neměl nejmenší tušení. Na rozdíl od mandragor, pěstovaných Longbottomem ve skleníku, byla Alrauna skutečný čarovný kořen, jeden z nejhůř dostupných na trhu. Mezi málo znalými kouzelníky kolovaly legendy, že tato bylina rostla pouze ze spermatu oběšence a vytrhávala se pomocí černého psa, jehož ocas byl přivázán ke kořeni. Křik Alrauny opravdu zabíjel a život zvířete byl jen další obětí, která posílila jeho magické vlastnosti. Legendy také říkaly, že tato nebezpečná rostlina byla prvním prototypem člověka. Že byla stvořena v zemích Edenu, ale jako neúspěšný pokus Boha byla z jeho nebeských zahrad vyhozena. Mocní lektvaroví mistři tomuto příběhu ve skutečnosti nevěřili, ale jak proces růstu kořene, tak způsob sběru, byl neoddiskutovatelný fakt, a proto byla jeho cena tak vysoká.

Severus sáhl po rukavicích z dračí kůže s měkkou černou podšívkou a opatrně si je natáhl na ruce. Z dřevěného stojanu, umístěného na jeho levé straně, vyjmul stříbrný, jako orlí zobák zahnutý nožík a opatrně ho přiložil ke končetinám kořene, který jako žádný jiný připomínal svým tvarem člověka. V jeho tváři se zračilo soustředění a jeho dosud pevně sevřené rty se mírně pootevřely, když začal odřezávat malé, dokonale odměřené kousky. Přitom šeptal zaklínadlo, jehož text byl v kůži vázané knize, kterou měl položenou před sebou na speciálním stojanu. Nohy, ruce, hlavu. Pět kousků, asi tři milimetry na šířku, bylo odloženo na skleněný talíř. Snape pečlivě otřel čepel, kořen znovu zabalil do látky a schoval do okované truhličky.

Do zlatého hmoždíře hodil plody Durmanu, mezi lidmi známý také jako Ježkova palice nebo Čertova buřina. Když ostnaté plody pustily šťávu, přidal listí Pilocarpusu, Stulichy a nakonec semena Náprstníku. Každá ze složek patřila ke smrtelně jedovatým bylinám a už jen nakládání s nimi bylo velmi nebezpečné. Chvíli je třel, až z konce paličky začal stékat hustý, výrazně vonící sirup. Širokou manžetou rukávu otřel pot, který se mu perlil na čele a pomocí dřevěné pinzety nabral z talíře drobné kousky Alrauny. Po chvíli se vůně třených složek změnila na ostrou a velmi štiplavou. Zvedl hmoždíř a ve vzdálenosti natažené ruky přelil jeho obsah do vývaru v kotli. Safírová kapalina se zuřivě napěnila a po chvíli se jeho krásná barva změnila na holubí modř. Snape vydechl úlevou, zamíchal pětkrát doleva a pak vypnul hořák. Znovu se podíval do knihy položené na stole, aby se ujistil, že všechno udělal správně a pak vyrazil směrem ke krbu.

...

„Harry, vzbuď se." Někdo mu zatřásl ramenem a přerušil tak jeho krátký, nočními můrami naplněný spánek.

„Co je?" Rozhlédl se nepřítomně kolem sebe a pohledem se zastavil na Ronovi, který se nad ním skláněl. Hned vedle stála Hermiona a úzkostlivě ho pozorovala.

„To řekni ty, sténal jsi jako zatracenec," věnoval mu Weasley ustaraný pohled.

„Zřejmě se mi něco zdálo." Prohrábl si zacuchané vlasy a napřímil se na židli, až mu luplo v zádech.

„Ze spaní v téhle poloze dostaneš křivici." Hermiona odsunula knihu, která ležela před ním a na stolek postavila šálek horkého čaje. „Volal jsi ho."

„Koho?" zeptal se a pohledem uhnul stranou.

„Vždyť víš," vzdychla a posadila se na křeslo vedle.

„Já si ty sny nepamatuju." Zvedl šálek a opatrně si usrknul z kouřícího nápoje. „Budím se vyděšený, ale nevím, čeho se tak strašně bojím. Je to divné." Postavil šálek a několik kapek se rozstříklo po desce stolku. „Já vím, že Draco tam je, ale netuším, kde se to "tam" nachází, nemám představu, jak se "tam" dostal a nevím, jak to "tam" vypadá. Dává to, co říkám, nějaký smysl?" Tázavě se podíval na své přátele.

„Sorry, kámo, ale pro mě ne, kromě toho, že se ti zdá o Malfoyovi a je to hrozné," zavrtěl Ron hlavou a tvářil se při tom stylem: _Omlouvám se, že jsem idiot_.

„Promiň, Harry, ale taky jsem tomu příliš nerozuměla," rozpřáhla Hermiona bezmocně ruce. „Možná jsi jen unavený. Už dva týdny ses pořádně nevyspal. Nepomůžeš mu, když se nakonec sám složíš."

„Nemám čas na odpočinek. Dracovo tělo vstoupilo do druhé fáze, půl noci jsem mu vyměňoval zábaly." Opřel si bradu o ruce a zadíval se na protější stěnu. „Je to děsivý pohled ... normální člověk se při horečce zmítá, sténá, odkopává se ... víte jak … je prostě neklidný, ale on ... on prostě jen leží a nevydává žádné zvuky. Jeho kůže je rozpálená, vlasy má slepené potem a on se ani nehne ... V jednu chvíli jsem ho chtěl praštit, prostě mu jednu ubalit nebo ho štípnout, způsobit mu bolest, cokoli, abych vyvolal nějakou reakci. Co to o mně svědčí?"

„Jsi zoufalý a unavený. Nemůžeš se soudit tak tvrdě. Každý z nás by se v určitém okamžiku zhroutil a udělal něco hloupého." Hermiona překryla dlaní Harryho ruku a sevřela ji prsty. „Je to tvůj manžel a chceš pro něho to nejlepší."

„Miona má pravdu, musíš si chvíli orazit. Chápu, že jsi na něho zvyklý, spojuje vás magie a ..."

„Ne!" Harry vytrhnul ruku ze sevření Hermiony. „Vy tomu nerozumíte! To nemá nic společného s tím, že je můj manžel, nejde o magii, synergii nebo jiné vazby! K čertu s tím vším! Je to o Dracovi, celou dobu jen o něm! Nemůžu ho ztratit, nedovedu si představit, že by jen tak zmizel, odešel z mého života! Miluju ho ...," dodal tišeji.

„Oh, Harry ..." Hermiona si rukama objala ramena, jakoby jí byla najednou zima. „Je mi to tak líto."

„Je ti líto, že jsem se zamiloval do Malfoye? Je to tak hrozné?" podíval se na ni zlostně.

„Ne, kámo, je jí to líto, protože to pro tebe musí být zatraceně bolestivé," poplácal ho Weasley rozpačitě po zádech. „Snad si nemyslíš, že Draca stále považujeme za nutné zlo?"

„Já vím, omlouvám se. V poslední době jsem dost podrážděný."

„Taky bych byl, kdyby byl někdo, koho miluju, jednou nohou v hrobě." Ron si rozpačitě prohrábl střapaté vlasy.

„Rone!" Hermiona na něho vrhla rozhněvaný pohled. „Jak můžeš ..."

„Nech ho." Harry zaklonil hlavu a bloudil pohledem po klenutém stropě místnosti. „Má pravdu. Začínám si myslet, že jsem v posledních dnech žil v bludech. Třeba má Snape pravdu a neexistuje řešení, není záchrana. To jenom já se nechci vzdát a tím prodlužuju jeho utrpení." Vstal, odstrčil židli a odešel od stolku zavaleného knihami. „Půjdu k němu."

Mlčky sledovali, jak – šouravým krokem - odchází do ložnice. Svěšená ramena, ruce vražené hluboko do kapes kalhot. Celé držení jeho těla nasvědčovalo, že je krok od rezignace. Člověk, který prohrál. Člověk zbavený cíle. Hermiona se schoulila na křesle, přitáhl si kolena až k bradě a objala je rukama.

„Proč to vždycky musí potrefit Harryho?" zamumlala spíš pro sebe než k Ronovi, který seděl vedle. „Mizerné dětství, vyrůstání v neustálém ohrožení, vědomí o povinnosti zabít Voldemorta, která spočívala na bedrech ... Taková spousta lidí, které miloval, je pryč."

„Všichni jsme někoho ztratili. Není naše chyba, že jsme vyrůstali v posrané době."

„Já vím, já jen ... opravdu jsem byla šťastná, že konečně našel své místo. Tento hrad, učení ... zdálo se mi, že nakonec dosáhl toho, po čem toužil, že je konečně naplněný. S Dracem to taky všechno dobře dopadlo. Během několika posledních měsíců byl opravdu šťastný. Dokonce ani vidina Luciuse, který se někde tam venku skrýval, ho nijak zvlášť neděsila. Měl Draca, Samuela, tuhle školu a nás vedle sebe ... Harry úplně zářil, Rone. Nikdy jsem ho neviděla tak uvolněného, tak plného světla. A teď ...," popotáhla nosem. „Teď vypadá, jakoby ten plamen někdo sfouknul."

„Harry je silný, zvládne to," prohlásil Ron, trochu nejistě.

„Já nevím, mám pocit, že ho to přerostlo. Doteď nikdy nebyl v situaci, kdy by mohl ztratit někoho, kdo je pro něho tak důležitý."

„No ... a co Sirius?"

„No, Siriuse měl samozřejmě rád, ale to není totéž," zavrtěla hlavou a vstala z křesla, aby zaujala místo, kde předtím seděl Harry. „Budu ještě číst a ty se postarej o Sama a Joea. Nesmíme zapomínat, že oni taky trpí."

„Hm ... možná bych je mohl vzít na výlet do městečka. Teď už je to pravděpodobně bezpečné," řekl nejistě.

„To je dobrý nápad," přikývla s mírným nadšením.

„Takže ... Zeptám se Harryho." Vstal ze židle a šel směrem k ložnici. Zastavil se ve dveřích a chvíli pozoroval přítele, který právě nehybně ležícímu Dracovi vyměňoval obklady na čele.

„Ehm ... Harry?"

„Ano?" Muž vytržený ze zamyšlení zvedl hlavu a podíval se na Rona, který stál na prahu.

„Myslel jsem, že bych vzal chlapce do města. Víš ... Sam tam nikdy nebyl a ..."

„Ne."

„Co? No dobře, vymyslím něco jiného ...," pokrčil Ron rameny. „Chtěl jsem je jenom nějak rozveselit."

„To neznamená, že nechci. Je to prostě tak, jak jsi říkal." Harry si otřel mokré ruce do ručníku, který ležel na nočním stolku. „Samuel ve městě ještě nikdy nebyl, je to pro něho nové. Myslím, že ...," podíval se na ležícího Malfoye a upravil mu obklad, který mu klouzal z čela. „Myslím, že Draco by chtěl být u toho. To on by mu měl všechno ukázat jako první. Vždycky po tom toužil a nikdy to nemohl udělat. Myslím, že by byl zklamaný, že mu to uniklo."

„No, ano." Weasley rozpačitě přešlápl z nohy na nohu. „Co kdybych si s nimi prostě zahrál famfrpál?"

„Bezva nápad." Harry se slabě usmál. „Chlapci budou mít radost."

„Tak já jdu," odvrátil se, zavřel dveře do ložnice, ale pak je impulzivně znovu otevřel a skulinou prostrčil hlavu. „A Harry, kdybys něco chtěl, cokoliv, však víš ..."

„Vím, Rone, díky."

...

Harry seděl v křesle a Dracovo bezvládné tělo držel na klíně. Kolem postele kroužili dva skřítkové, měnili ložní prádlo a natřepávali zmačkané polštáře. Muž je sledoval nepřítomným pohledem, myšlenkami byl někde úplně jinde.

„Pane Pottere, můžeme vám ještě v něčem pomoci?" Hlas skřítka ho vytrhnul ze zasnění.

„Ne, děkuji, to je všechno," řekl a vstal, aby Malfoye uložil zpátky do čisté postele. Když ztratil kontakt s jeho horkým tělem, měl pocit, jakoby teplota v místnosti náhle poklesla o několik stupňů. I přes urputnou snahu horečka pravděpodobné ještě stoupla. Povzdechl si a zamířil do koupelny, kde otočil kohoutkem na studenou vodu. Zůstal stát nad vanou a čekal, až se naplní.

„Měl bys mu pomoct." Při zvuku hlasu vycházejícího ze zrcadla až poskočil.

„A co myslíš, že právě dělám?" odsekl vztekle.

„Ne takhle, imbecile. Najdi jeho duši!" vyštěklo zrcadlo.

„Jestli víš, jak to mám udělat, tak mi to řekni!" Otočil se směrem ke skleněné tabuli, kde ho přivítal jeho vlastní pohled plný hněvu.

„Měl bys vědět, že jsi jeho ..." Něco zachřestilo a zrcadlo zmlklo uprostřed věty.

„Jeho kdo?" Potter na něho pronikavě zíral.

„Měl bys vědět," zabručelo vztekle. „Zatracené omezení."

„Nemám žádné omezení!"

„Ty ne, idiote! Na tom nezáleží, prostě ho nenech skončit. Vždyť jsi jeho ... no ..." Tabulka zakolísala a Harrymu se na okamžik zdálo, že ztratil kontury obličeje, stejně jako když se zrcadlo zapaří.

„Manžel?" navrhnul váhavě.

„Taky."

„Taky?" Harry měl dost. „Máš-li mi co říct, pokud něco víš, řekni mi to, sakra!"

„Nevidíš, že nemůžu?" vykřiklo zrcadlo a v jeho hlase byla cítit frustrace. „Na hovno jsou mi všechny moje vědomosti, když si je musím nechat pro sebe! Víš, jak mě to sere?"

„Takže je tu šance získat Dracovu duši a ty víš, jak to udělat?" Harry přistoupil o krok blíž k zrcadlu.

„Víceméně." Hlas zrcadla byl nevrlý a podrážděný.

„Ty a to tvoje _Nemůžu_! Seru na ty tvoje pravidla, seru na to, když ho necháš zemřít, protože nesmíš prozradit tajemství, seru na tebe a ..." Harry se nadechl k dalšímu křiku. Najednou se mu však udělalo špatně. Předklonil se, opřel ruce na kolena a zhluboka se nadechl. "Na koho ... na koho se mám obrátit, kdo mi to může říct ..."

„Vždyť víš ..."

„Ne, já nevím," zavrtěl hlavou. „Já už nic nevím."

„Víš, Harry." Hlas zrcadla byl stejně roztřesený jako muž před ním. „Zamysli se na chvíli a pochopíš. Týká se to Draca!"

„Snape!" Prudce se narovnal, až se mu zatočila hlava. „Je to zatracený Snape, že jo?" V zrcadle, které výmluvně mlčelo, se odrážely jeho horečnaté oči. „Merline ... Já toho hajzla zabiju!" zasípal, vyběhl z místnosti a na vodu, která stále proudila do vany, úplně zapomněl.

„Hermiono!" Potterův křik protrhl ticho obývacího pokoje, když se rozlétly dveře ložnice. „Pohlídáš Draca, musím ... musím jít!"

„Harry! Co se stalo?" Dívka vyskočila z křesla tak prudce, až ho převrátila.

„Řeknu ti to později. Zůstaneš s ním, že jo? Kdyby se něco dělo, budu ve sklepení." Jako šílený se vrhl ke krbu, protože úplně zapomněl, že se jako ředitel může jednoduše přemístit, a hodil do něho hrst prášku. „Pokoje Severuse Snapa!" zakřičel, než zmizel uprostřed vířícího popela.

...

„Snape!" V tichu, který panovalo v komnatách Mistra lektvarů, Harryho hlasitý výkřik způsobil, že Severus málem upustil ampuli, kterou nesl v rukou.

„Děje se něco s Dracem?" zeptal se rozrušeně, když viděl výraz na Potterově tváři.

„To mi řekni ty!" Harry ho jedním skokem dohnal, pevně ho popadl za předek šatů a vztekle do nich zaťal prsty. „Bastarde! Víš, jak ho zachránit a nechceš mi to říct! Kdo jsi, že se opovažuješ rozhodovat o životě a smrti! Mohl bych tě za to zabít!" Harry silně zatřásl mužem před sebou. Ten okamžitě zbledl, když cítil, jak se magie nekontrolovatelně hromadí kolem jejich postav.

„Uklidni se, Pottere!" zasípal, protože silné ruce stále pevněni svíraly jeho šaty a současně mu vytlačovaly všechen vzduch z hrudi.

„Nemám v úmyslu se uklidnit! Konec lží! Žádné vyhýbavé odpovědi! Buď mi řekneš, jak zachránit Draca, nebo ..."

„Nebo co? Co mi uděláš, Pottere?"

„To nechceš vědět, Merlin je mi svědkem, že nechceš." Harryho tvář byla bledá a oči jiskřily šílenstvím. Magie vířila kolem nich, stále temnější, stále hustší. Jakási lahvička napravo od nich praskla a hned po něm explodoval skleněný zásobník, ze kterého se vysypala semena neznámé rostliny. Oheň pochodní prudce zaplápolal a zhasl, zlověstná tma obklopila místnost. Snape cítil, že nemůže popadnout dech, a nebylo to tím, že ho Potter dusil, ale díky stále více kondenzované síle, která kolem nich zuřila jako tornádo a šířila zkázu.

„Řeknu ti ...," zasípal a cítil, jak ho začínají bolet oči, náhle podlité krví. Pokud Pottera neuklidní, pravděpodobně tady zemře! Viděl ho už v různých situacích, sledoval ho na bitevním poli, ale to, co se dělo teď ... Nebelvír nad sebou tahle kontrolu nikdy neztratil. Ještě chvíli a opravdu se přestane ovládat. Snažil se dosáhnout na svou hůlku, ale v momentě, kdy už ji téměř svíral, se s velkou silou vytrhla z jeho zpocených prstů a udeřila o protější zeď. Téměř pocítil bolest, jako by to bylo jeho tělo, které udeřilo o kámen. „Pusť ... řeknu ..." Nohy mu vypověděly poslušnost a ve chvíli, kdy si myslel, že už je konec, ho Potter náhle pustil a Snape spadl jako hadrová panenka na podlahu.

„Mluv." Harry o krok ustoupil a vrhnul na něho nenávistný pohled.

Snape chvíli nerovnoměrně dýchal, pak vstal a třesoucíma se rukama si uhladil přední část hábitu. Kurva, takové ponížení. Věděl, že ten spratek má moc převyšující každého, jemu známého kouzelníka, ale co předvedl teď ... pouhou myšlenkou, bez použití hůlky. Děsivé. Aniž by se podíval na muže, který stál bez hnutí, pomalu přešel k hůlce ležící na podlaze a opatrně ji zvedl. Potter nereagoval. Copak se nebál útoku z jeho strany?

„Nenapadlo tě, že bych tě teď mohl proklít?" podíval se na něj ostře.

„Zkus to." Potter ani nezvýšil hlas, ale Snape měl přesto pocit, jako by ho někdo polil ledovou vodou. Všechny chloupky na těle se mu zvedly hrozbou, která zněla v té krátké odpovědi.

„Posaď se." Schoval hůlku a přešel ke skříni, ze které vytáhl uklidňující lektvar. „Vypij to."

„Nepotřebuju ho." Harry se ani nepodívat na lahvičku, kterou držel v ruce.

„Nehodlám riskovat svůj život, až po vyslechnutí pravdy tvé emoce znovu zešílí a ty se na mě vrhneš jako zvíře." Potřásl lektvarem v ruce.

„Snape, prostě mi řekni, co víš, a netlač na pilu." Potter se posadil a zamračeně na něho zíral.

S rezignací před něho postavil lahvičku a klesl do křesla naproti. Roztržitě si promnul kořen nosu a pohlédl na muže, který seděl před ním.

„Draco mi to nikdy neodpustí."

„Co tím myslíš?" Harry se konečně uklidnil a zvědavě na něho díval.

„Myslím tím to, že jsem dal slib, že ti nikdy neprozradím, co vím," vyštěkl. Cítil, že získává kontrolu nad situací.

„I kdyby kvůli tomu mohl zemřít?" zeptal se Harry skepticky.

„Takovou situaci jsme nevzali v úvahu," přiznal neochotně Snape.

„V tom případě jsem jedno ucho," Harry se naklonil dopředu, spletl prsty obou rukou a opřel si je o kolena. „Doufám, že vás neváže magická přísaha?" zeptal se znepokojeně.

„Ne, Draco si myslel, že můj slib je stejně závazný."

„To jistě je, a věřím, že bys ho nikdy nezradil, ale sakra, on je tam umírá! Co je porušení slibu proti jeho životu?"

„Vzpomínáš si na svůj poslední boj s Temným pánem?" Snape přimhouřil oči a zahleděl se do neurčitého bodu.

„Hloupá otázka, na něco takového se nezapomíná."

„Co jsi tehdy cítil?" podíval se na něho zvědavě Mistr lektvarů.

„Příliš tomu nerozumím." Harry se trochu zavrtěl. „Hněv, zármutek, touhu, aby to všechno skončilo."

„Strach?"

„Nevzpomínám si, ale asi ne ...," zaváhal mírně. „To neznamená, že bych po něm šel bez obav jako nějaký blázen, na strach prostě nebyl čas ..."

„Ano ..." Snape se na chvíli zamyslel. „A co jsi cítil v okamžiku jeho smrti?"

„Úlevu?"

„Ne, to není to, co mám na mysli. Co jsi cítil, když umíral. Byl jsi jeho viteál."

„Ach ..." Harry sebou mírně trhl. „Byla to bolest. Jako by do mě chtěla proniknout nějaká cizí magie. Nejhorší bylo, že jsem to nedokázal zastavit, jako by všechno probíhalo mimo mě, a já ... nedokázal jsem s tím bojovat."

„Padl jsi na kolena a chytil se za hlavu," kývnul Snape hlavou.

„Pamatuješ si to?" vzhlédl zmateně.

„Byl jsem tam," odfrknul si muž. „Věř mi, že takové obrazy v tobě zůstanou po celý život."

„No jo ... Bylo to strašné. Viděl jsem, jak se jeho tělo hroutí a začíná černat, jakoby ho zevnitř stravoval oheň. Zmítal se v agónii. Věděl jsem, že umírá, ale zároveň jsem cítil jeho moc, jak se do mě opírá."

„A pak?"

„Pak všechno přestalo. Jakoby ta jeho moc nenašla to, co hledala. A ...," odvrátil se a kousl se do spodního rtu. „Cítil jsem radost. Neumím to vysvětlit. Prostě jsem se zasmál, ačkoli mi do smíchu vůbec nabylo a v tu chvíli jsem nějak získal jistotu, že je mrtvý, navždy pryč." Nervózně potáhl za rukáv svého hábitu. „Cítil jsem se rozpolcený, unavený bitvou, v takovou chvíli se člověk neovládá, emoce převládají. Byla to zvláštní noc."

„Takže jsem měl pravdu." Snape zaťal své dlouhé bledé prsty do područek křesla.

„Co to má co dělat s Dracem? Vyptáváš se mě na dávno minulé časy. Draca nezasáhl kletbou Voldemort, ale Narcissa!"

„Pokud ho chceš zachránit, tak se naše konverzace bude týkat právě toho konkrétního času." V mužově hlase byla znát únava.

„Tomu nerozumím ..."

„Pamatuješ si, co vždycky říkal Brumbál? Láska, Harry, láska ti umožní Voldemorta porazit." Snape se zasmál tichým hořkým smíchem. „Láska ... Taková naivita z jeho strany. Jako bys mohl cítit nějaké sympatie k Temnému pánovi, jako bys ho nechtěl zabít, jako kdyby tebou necloumala nenávist. Mohl jsi mít čistou, neposkvrněnou duši, ale vrhnul jsi kletbu, která přináší smrt! Nejen Avada zabijí. Kletba, kterou jste s Grangerovou a Lupinem objevili, měla stejné účinky. Zabil jsi, Pottere, zabil jsi ho a v právě v tom okamžiku se slova "budou si rovni" stala pravdou! To z tvých úst vyšla kletba, udělal jsi to úmyslně a tím jsi mu usnadnil přístup ke své duši, která také podlehla poskvrně. Tehdy jsi nemyslel na lásku, nemyslel jsi na blízké, prostě jsi ho jen nenáviděl a proklel."

„To je pravda. Ale kdyby to bylo všechno tak, jak říkáš, posedl mě. Byl jsem viteál!" Harry zavrtěl hlavou, protože nechtěl přijmout to, co se mu Snape snažil říct. „Část jeho duše stále vězela někde uvnitř mě."

„Duše Temného pána byla slabá, rozervaná na části, a proto Brumbál věřil, že ji můžeš přemoct. Ale v okamžiku, kdy jsi vrhnul kletbu, oslabil jsi také svou vlastní. Bylo to jako čerstvá, nezhojená rána, stačilo se do té trhliny ponořit."

„Merline ..." Harry prudce pobledl. „Co tím chceš naznačit? Myslíš si, že někde uvnitř mě pořád ..."

„Nebuď hlupák, Pottere!" Snape na něho vrhnul rozzlobený pohled. „Myslíš, že by sis po tolika letech nevšimnul, že tě zevnitř požírá červ? Že by sis zachoval to své Nebelvírství, kdybys byl stále ještě viteál Temného pána?"

„Takže co?" Harry vydechl úlevou. „Nic jsi mi nevyjasnil," řekl bezradně.

„Lektvar. Určitě si ho pamatuješ."

„Ten, který jsi mi dal? Myslel jsem, že jsi mě chtěl zabít," pokrčil rameny, když viděl Snapův překvapený pohled. „Měl mě nějak chránit, ale po jeho vypití jsem cítil takovou bolest, jako by moje hlava praskala zevnitř. Ron říkal, že jsem řval jako šílenec. Přiznávám, že já si pomatuju jen zvracení, které přišlo potom."

„A přesto fungoval. Posílil tě víc, než si myslíš a tady ... tady se dostáváme k Dracovi." Muž vstal a přešel ke skříni, odkud vytáhl láhev ohnivé whisky a nalil si do sklenky, kterou pak vyprázdnil jedním douškem. „Protože, Pottere ... víš, ten lektvar ..." Harry poprvé slyšel, že by měl Snape tak velké problémy s výřečností. „Byla to jedna z nejtemnějších magických směsí, jakou jsem kdy stvořil."

„Dal jsi mi nějaké temné svinstvo?" Harry na něho v hrůze zíral. „A Draco v tom byl zapojený?"

„Aby lektvar fungoval, musel se Draco obětovat." Snapovi poklesla ramena, ale neotočil se. Stál opřený o vyčnívající desku skříňky, zády k Harrymu, a prsty svíral pohár. „Ironií osudu je, že Voldemort vytvořil sedm viteálů, aby si zachoval nesmrtelnost, a zemřel. A já jsem vytvořil pouze jeden a možná to Dracovi zachrání život."

„Lektvar ... Ten lektvar byl ve skutečnosti ..."

„Nositelem Dracovy duše. Aktivoval se ve chvíli, kdy jsi ho vypil."

„Tomu nevěřím." Harryho hlas byl tak tichý, že byl téměř neslyšitelný.

„Myslíš, že bych tě v téhle situaci obelhával? Víš, jaké odhodlání bylo potřebné k jeho výrobě?" Muž se prudce otočil. „Chápeš, že je třeba zabít, aby bylo možné rozlomit vlastní duši? Uvědomuješ si, že je třeba mít na rukou krev? Skutečnou krev, Pottere! Avada je čistá, nešpiní! Vrhneš ji a jdeš! Ale je jiné, když musíš zabít sám, bez pomoci hůlky!"

„Ne ..." Harry sklonil hlavu a snažil se zastavit nastupující nevolnost. „To nemůže být pravda ..."

„Je to pravda! Je to šílenství, ke kterému se Draco rozhodl, aby porazil zlo, které v tobě dřímalo. Člověk nemůže být dvojitý viteál. Část, kterou obětoval, byla silnější než to, co se zahnízdilo v tobě. Temný pán rozerval svou duši na kusy. Každý nový viteál, který vytvořil, byla slabší než předchozí. Ty sám ses jím stal zcela náhodou, bez přípravy, bez řádného rituálu. Sedmá, nejslabší část, ale přesto tak silná, že existovalo riziko, že by nad tebou mohl převzít moc. Když jsi požil ten lektvar, viteál Temného pána byl zničen. Rozhodně se nevzdal bez boje, proto jsi cítil bolest, ale ten kus Dracovy duše byl silnější. Nezmrzačil si ji trháním na drobné kousky. Byl to jeho první viteál, čistá a mocná esence. Proto Tom Riddle ve chvíli smrti," Snape poprvé vyslovil Voldemortovo skutečné jméno, „nemohl převzít tvé tělo. Protože ... v něm už nebylo nic, co by mu patřilo. Ve chvíli, kdy jsi přemohl největší zlo tohoto světa, už jsi byl viteál Draca Malfoye!"

Harry se sesunul z křesla a začal zvracet na podlahu. Křeče prudce škubaly jeho tělem, jako kdyby se tím ono samo bránilo tomu, co právě slyšel.

„Ne, ne, ne, ne ..." mumlal si pod nosem. „On by mi to neudělal, nemohl ..."

„Ovládej se, Pottere." Snape jedním pohybem hůlky vyčistil podlahu a do čisté sklenice nalil čistou vodu. „Vypij to," nabídl jí klečícímu muži.

„Jaké monstrum musí člověk být, aby ..."

„Monstrum?" Dřepl si proti němu a vztekle se na něho díval. „Víš, kolik obětoval? Uvědomuješ si, co musel cítit, když trhal svou duši? Myslíš, že se řídil stejnými motivy jako Temný pán?"

„Udělal to pro mě? Nechtěl jsem to! Nikdy bych ..."

„Pro tebe? To jsi takový sobec, že k tomu přistupuješ takto?" ušklíbl se Snape. „Zklamu tě, ale tehdy nemyslel na tebe, ale na celý náš svět. Museli jsme se zbavit viteálu, aby Voldemort ve chvíli smrti neměl kam utéct. Byl jsi hrozba, kterou jsme museli odstranit. A že při té příležitosti zachránil i tebe ...," pokrčil rameny. „Ber to jako bonus."

Harry se napil vody, vstal z podlahy a ztěžka klesl do křesla. Čelo se mu perlilo kapkami potu, které si otřel rukou. Do bledé tváře se mu pomalu začal vracet ruměnec, ale jeho oči se stále horečně leskly, zatímco v tichosti zpracovával informace, které právě slyšel. Byl Dracovým viteálem ... Draco zabil, aby rozštěpil svou duši. Dracova duše, jako silnější, zničila část Voldemorta, která v něm uvízla. Byl viteál Draca ... Draco ... Draco ... Merline ... Jaký člověk by něco takového udělal? Byla to ta nejtemnější magie, a kdyby to někdo zjistil, Draco by do konce života nevystrčil nos z Azkabanu. Jaký člověk ... Prudce otevřel oči a setkal se s vážným pohledem Snapa, který držel v ruce uklidňující lektvar.

„Nepotřebuju ho."

„Jsi si jistý? Raději bych se vyhnul dalšímu návalu šílenství, ve kterém zdemoluješ moje pokoje," díval se na něho skepticky Mistr lektvarů.

„Ano."

„Chápeš Dracovu oběť?" Muž se opatrně posadil na křeslo naproti němu.

Oběť? Harry pomalu přicházel k sobě a jeho mysl se minutu od minuty stávala jasnější. Oběť ... Draco se obětoval. Byl by on sám schopen něčeho takového? Rozhodl by se strkat nos do nekromancie? Protože tohle byla čistá nekromancie, černá jako zkurvená černá díra! Dokázal by zmrzačit nejdůležitější část svého bytí, aby ... zachránil svět? Jo, určitě dokázal. To nemohl popřít. Pravděpodobně by hledal i jinou cestu, zdráhal by se před vraždou, ale nakonec ... nakonec by si vybrat, co je správné.

„Jak mu ji můžu vrátit?"

„Pottere, víš, co říkáš? Došlo ti, co jsem ti před chvílí prozradil?" Podíval se na něho Snape nevěřícně.

„Jsem Dracův viteál. To vysvětluje, proč magie tak snadno přijala náš svazek." Přikývl.

„To souhlasí. Byli jste již spojeni Dracovou obětí a skutečností, že část jeho duše tkví ve tvém těle."

„Znáš způsob, jak bych mu ji mohl vrátit?" Harry došel k závěru, že na přemýšlení o tom, co se stalo, bude čas později. _Tohle_ se mu teď zdálo mnohem důležitější.

„Co uděláš, až ho zachráníš?" Snape do něho zabodával podezřívavý pohled svých černých očí.

„Zmlátím ho na kaši."

„Cože?" Muž překvapeně zamrkal.

„Úplně ztratil svůj Zmijozelský instinkt. Musím mu připomenout, že nebelvírské reflexy se k němu absolutně nehodí," odfrkl.

„Pottere, jsi v šoku, dám ti ..." Mistr lektvarů chtěl vstát, ale usadil ho Potterův rozhodný pohled.

„Ano, jsem v šoku, ale to neznamená, že nevím, co říkám. Poblil jsem se, Snape, před tebou! Velmi ponižující zážitek, to mi věř," prohlásil trpce. „Pokud si myslíš, že začnu lézt po stěnách a rozhazovat kletby, protože muž, kterého miluji, spáchal před pěti lety zločin ve jménu vyššího cíle, musím tě zklamat. To nemám v úmyslu. Vrátím mu ji. Vytvořím vlákno, které umožní, aby se to, co z něho bylo vyrváno, vrátilo zpět na své místo. Doufám, že víš, jak to udělat."

Snape chvíli mlčel, díval se na něho a zpracovával jeho slova. V jistý okamžik zřejmě dospěl k závěru, že Potter nezešílel, nechce ho zabít nebo poslat do Azkabanu a ani neplánuje Dracovu smrt, protože jeho obličej se uvolnil. Zhluboka si povzdechl a řekl:

„Vím."

ooOoo

Pokračování příště

…


	45. Kapitola 45

45. kapitola

„Vím."

To jedno slovo rezonovalo v Harryho hlavě a vyvolávaly v ní naprostý chaos. Jak Snape mohl ... jak se vůbec odvažoval to tajit! Každý den přicházel do jejich pokoje, podával Dracovi lektvary, sledoval, jak se jeho tělo postupně poddává, ničí zevnitř a ... nereagoval. Nechal ho pomalu umírat, vedený jakýmsi naprosto ujetým smyslem pro čest! Co to musel být za zkurvysyna, když dával v sázku život svého vlastního kmotřence? Co je to za člověka, že dokáže kohokoli odsoudit k osudu, který padl na Malfoye?

„Kdo jsi?" zasyčel a díval se na Snapa s odporem. „Kdo jsi, abys rozhodoval o něčím životě nebo smrti? Kdo ti to dovolil? Kdo ti dal právo? Je mi z tebe špatně!" Otočil hlavu a snažil se potlačit nevolnost, která ho znovu zaplavila. Cítil se poražený, když stál tváří v tvář tak obrovskému projevu sobectví.

„Obvinění." Mistr lektvarů vstal a volným krokem přešel k prosklené skříni. Na skleněné tabuli se rýsovala prasklina, která se vytvořila díky předchozímu vybití Potterovy magie. „Dokážete jen odsuzovat, že?" Pomalu po ní přejel prstem a zastavil se na jejím konci. Odtáhl ruku od skla, trhnutím vitrínu otevřel a sáhl dovnitř. Chvíli upíral pohled na lektvar, který vyndal a pak zamířil k muži sedícímu v křesle. „Vy, Nebelvíři, jste tak šlechetní, čistí, pompézně nesobečtí. Zmijozelové jsou vedle vás bezcenní pleticháři. Neschopní ničeho jiného, než plánování dalších podvodů. To si myslíte, co?"

„To s tím nemá nic společného. Pro tvé chování neexistuje žádná omluva!" Harry se na něho díval s opovržením.

„Ale samozřejmě, žádná omluva, žádné vysvětlení," odfrkl si Snape, který seděl ve svém křesle a v prstech obracel lahvičku bledě modrého odvaru. „Váš problém je, že stále žijete v přesvědčení, že svět se dělí podle pravidel platných v Bradavicích. Chytrý Havraspár, přátelský Mrzimor, statečný Nebelvír a na konci toho výčtu zlý a lstivý Zmijozel, který není schopen soucitu a oběti. Jenže to je opovrženíhodný nesmysl, pane Pottere," zvedl hlavu a ostře se na Harryho podíval. „Pokud si myslíte, že být špiónem znamenalo podvádět a intrikovat Voldemortovi za zády, máte naprostou pravdu. Nicméně, to vyžadovalo oběti! Stejně jako akt, ke kterému se Draco odhodlal! Absolutní víru ve věc, za kterou jsme bojovali! Víru, že všechno, co děláme, má smysl! Víru, že svět, pro který jsme riskovali svůj krk, stojí za to, a vy ... Ano vy, pane Pottere, budete schopen unést svou odpovědnost a dokážete zvítězit!" S každým vyřčeným slovem Snapův hlas stoupal, až téměř přešel do křiku. „Nežádám, abyste si cenil toho, co jsme udělali. Každý, kdo se zúčastnil v této válce, si zaslouží respekt a poklonu. Špeh, válečník, stratég, dokonce i ten zatracený skřítek, který na vás hledí se psí oddaností! Ano, i ten ..." Muž se zhluboka vydechl a najednou, jako by z něho všechen hněv vyprchal, ponořil se hlouběji do křesla a mírně svěsil ramena.

„Snažíš se změnit téma?" věnoval mu Harry ponurý pohled.

„Draco tě chtěl chránit. To je důvod, proč tady sedíš místo něho. Trochu rozdílný obrázek Zmijozela, než jaký sis vytvořil, ne?" Podrážděně si promnul hřbet křivého nosu a pak se nečekaně obrátil přímo na Nebelvíra. „Nemyslel na sebe, jednal instinktivně, protože si přál ochránit to, na čem mu tolik záleželo." Podíval se úkosem na Harryho, který se neklidně zavrtěl. „Troufám si tvrdit, že bys pro něho udělal to samé."

„Samozřejmě," přikývl Harry bez váhání.

„Ano, udělal." Znovu se podívala na lahvičku, kterou držel v ruce, a pak ji neochotně položil na stůl. „Byl bys šťastný, kdybys věděl, že je naživu, i kdybys sám měl zemřít." Harry nejistě přikývl a přemýšlel, kam tím Snape míří. „Tak vidíš, Nebelvír není od Zmijozelu tak odlišný, pokud jde o city. Takže," prstem posunul lektvar jeho směrem, „pokud bys položil svůj život, abys ho zachránil, chtěl bys, aby tě vrátil zpět tím, že by obětoval ten svůj?"

V komnatě zavládlo ticho. Harry v šoku zíral na muže, který seděl před ním. Neochotně sáhl po lahvičce a sevřel ji v prstech. Nebyl si jistý, jestli úplně rozuměl tomu, co mu chce Snape naznačit, ale měl nepříjemný pocit, že pouze popírá zjevnou pravdu.

„Co je to?" zeptal se nakonec váhavě.

„Tohle? To je lektvar obnovy. I když já ho nazývám spíš elixír smrti." Zhluboka se nadechl, zkřížil ruce na prsou a nespouštěl pohled z Pottera, který na něho napjatě zíral. „Směs smrtelné jedovatých bylin a Alrauny."

„Alrauna? Není to zakázané?"

„Pět bodů pro Nebelvír," podíval se na něho překvapeně Mistr lektvarů. „Nedoufal jsem, že o ní něco víš."

„Byl jsem bystrozor," pokrčil rameny Harry.

„Takže vás tam učí i něco víc, než jen vrhat kletby," kývnul Snape uznale hlavou. „Ano, je to jedna z nejtemnějších bylin. Nemusím ti vysvětlovat, jak se získává?"

„Vůbec ne. Květina oběšenců, je to tak?"

„Ano. A současně smrtící svinstvo černé magie."

„Co jsi měl na mysli, když jsi mluvil o obětování mého života?" Harry odložil lahvičku a opřel se v křesle. Nestranný pozorovatel by si mohl myslet, že vedou obyčejnou nezávaznou konverzaci.

„Viteál." Vstal a přešel ke skříňce, odkud vytáhl dvě skleničky, do kterých rozlil solidní porce Ohnivé whisky. „Jak víš, princip fungování je jednoduchý. Kouzelník, který se bojí smrti, vloží část své duše do nádoby. Může to být cokoli, od úplně obyčejných věcí, jako je medailon nebo miska," postavil jednu sklenici před Pottera a posadil se zpět do křesla, „až po jiného člověka. Nikdo, kdo je při smyslech se dobrovolně nerozhodne stát nádobou. Jistě, ty ses jí stal dvakrát. Samozřejmě, zcela nevědomky," řekl, když viděl, jak sebou Harry při jeho slovech trhl. „Chceš Dracovi vrátit část jeho duše, ale jsi na to připravený? Koneckonců, sám nejlíp víš, co je nutno udělat."

„Je třeba zničit nádobu ..." Harry mírně zbledl, když mu došla vážnost situace.

„Přesně tak."

„Ale podařilo se vám zabít část Voldemorta, která ve mně byla a stále sem naživu."

„Ano, ale nahradili jsme ji jinou."

„Jedním slovem, abych zachránil Draca, musím zemřít ..." Klouby na Harryho rukou zbělely, jak pevně sevřel područky.

„Existuje takové riziko. Kdyby to bylo tak jednoduché, už dávno bych podniknul odpovídající kroky. Vyčetl jsi mi bezcitnost a hazardování se životem mého kmotřence, ale řekni, Pottere ...," naklonil se k němu, sepjal prsty pod bradou. „Pokud zachráníme Draca, jak mu mám později vysvětlit, že jsem osobně podal jed osobě, pro kterou šel až do krajností? Opravdu si myslíš, že mi za to bude vděčný?"

„Ale přesto jsi o tom uvažoval," ukázal Harry na lahvičku stojící mezi nimi. „Kdyby sis tu myšlenku nepřipouštěl, neuvařil bys ten lektvar."

„Draco je moje rodina. Samozřejmě, že ho chci zachránit. Nicméně, i přes naše vzájemné nepřátelství, netoužím při tom zabít tebe. Ty nebo můj kmotřenec? Navzdory tomu, co si myslíš, je to těžká volba."

Harry zvedl sklenku, dlouze se napila pití a ponořil se do myšlenek. Začal chápat Snapovo dilema a jeho váhání. Když nezachrání Draca, bude do konce života stravován výčitkami svědomí, protože znal způsob, jak jeho duši obnovit. Pokud se však rozhodne pro druhou možnost ... pak Harry s největší pravděpodobností zemře. Jak by to Snape později Malfoyovi vysvětil? Neodvrátil by se kmotřenec od něho? Dvě východiska a dva extrémy. Každé vyžadovalo obětovat jednu osobu, a Snape ... Snape nebyl bůh, jak ho Harry obvinil. Cloumaly s ním naprosto lidské emoce, stál uprostřed toho všeho a ať se přikloní na kteroukoli stranu, bude ho tížit svědomí.

Harry si povzdechl a sevřel prsty kolem sklenice. Pro něho samotného to také znamenalo přijmout radikální rozhodnutí. Byl opravdu ochoten obětovat svůj život, aby Draca zachránil? Bez ohledu na to, co k němu cítil, čím víc o tom přemýšlel, tím víc se ozýval jeho pud sebezáchovy. Nechtěl zemřít. Ne teď, když se jeho život konečně stabilizoval. Svět před tím teprve otevíral své brány. Měl být šťastný ... Byl by schopen vybrat si život bez Draca? Může ho zachránit na úkor ...

„Kurva!" Zoufale si prohrábl vlasy.

„Zajímavé shrnutí." Snape s ironickou grimasou pozvedl obočí.

„Opravdu existují jenom tyhle dvě možnosti? Buď já, nebo on? Žádné alternativy?"

„Je to komplikované." Snape zamyšleně zavřel oči. „Fragment duše, umístěný do neživého předmětu, necítí, nebrání se. Zničíš nádobu, a tím zničíš i duši v něm ukrytou."

„To není pravda, každý z nich se bránil," zavrtěl Harry odmítavě hlavou.

„Ne. Každý z nich byl chráněný Voldemortovými temnými kouzly. Duše, která v nich byla, si ani neuvědomovala, že brzy přestane existovat. S lidským viteálem je to jiné. Jako myslící, cítící člověk na ni máš vliv. Existuje na úrovni tvých pocitů. Samozřejmě, že si nemyslí stejným způsobem jako ty, ale dosáhnout k ní extrémní emoce. Pokud bychom ji z tebe chtěli vyrvat silou, bude se bránit, a proto okamžitě zemřeš. Nicméně, je ještě jiný způsob. Pokud bude mít část Dracovy duše pocit, že umíráš, tak s největší pravděpodobností pozná, že její existence je ohrožena, a bude se snažit opustit tvé tělo. To není nic neobvyklého. V okamžiku úmrtí těla ho duše opouští, jinak by byla zničena." Sáhl po whisky a upil malý doušek alkoholu, a pak vrátil sklenici na stůl.

„A co Doušek živé smrti?" podíval se na něho Harry s nadějí. „Simuluje smrt, ne?"

„Bohužel, ten pouze zastaví všechny reflexy a přivede do stavu dočasné hibernace. Pokud by po jeho vypití duše opustila tělo, z kómatu by se pravděpodobně nikdo neprobudil, je to tak?"

„Pravda ...," svěsil Harry smutně hlavu.

„Poslouchej, Pottere." Opřel si hlavu o opěrku a pohlédla na něj s přimhouřenýma očima. „Nemám v úmyslu tě zabít a mohu si pogratulovat, že jsem to neměl v úmyslu ani během těch sedmi let, kdy jsi svou přítomností znehodnocoval mé hodiny. Je to tvé rozhodnutí, co se mě týče, mohu se jen pokusit zachránit vás oba."

„Takže je tu možnost!" Harry vyskočil z křesla. „A to mi říkáš teprve teď? Víš, čím jsem si posledních pár minut prošel?"

„Uklidni se," zpražil ho Mistr lektvarů ostrým pohledem. „Řekl jsem, že bych to mohl zkusit, ne, že tě na sto procent zachráním. Ten elixír je smrtelný jed, ale existuje na něho protijed. Nicméně ...," zvedl ruku, když viděl, že ho chce Harry znovu přerušit. „Ale nemůžu ti ho dát, dokud nebudu mít jistotu, že Draco získal svou duši. To bude znamení, že rituál byl úspěšný. Bohužel, nemohu předvídat, jak dlouho to bude trvat ... pravděpodobně dlouho. Jinými slovy, máš šanci nějakých pět procent."

„Začínám se ztrácet." Harry kroužil po místnosti, na chvíle se před mužem zastavil a pak se vrátil ke své chůzi. „Můžeš mi to vyložit nějak srozumitelněji?"

„Srozumitelněji ...," odfrkl si zlostně Snape. „Vypiješ jed. Když tvé tělo začne slábnout, část Dracovy duše se bude cítit ohrožená. Tvá vlastní duše je s tebou svázaná od samého začátku, on je pouze vetřelec. Stálý obyvatel tvého těla s tebou zůstanu až do posledního dechu, teprve pak tělo opustí. Dracova duše to udělá dřív a v tom vidím tvou šanci na přežití. Bohužel musíte být v místnosti sami dva, budu vás sledovat z dálky. Když se bude střípek Dracovy duše opouštět tvé umírající tělo, okamžitě si najde jinou nádobu. Je to instinkt, vůle k přežití, říkej tomu, jak chceš. Jediná forma života, kterou najde, bude samozřejmě Draco. Jakmile získá část své duše, v jeho těle se objeví něco jako hořící pochodeň, která ukáže cestu tomu, co bylo vyrváno kletbou. Tímto způsobem se obnoví duše jako celek a měl by okamžitě probudit. Pokud vše půjde dobře, stihnu vám podat protijed, ale pokud bude Dracova duše otálet s opuštěním tvého těla ... zemřeš. Je to pro tebe dost jasné?"

„Nad slunce jasnější." Harry se opřel o zeď a sklonil hlavu. „Musím to vypít hned nebo mám čas na rozmyšlenou?"

„Máš dva dny. Pokud to chceš udělat, pozítří k tomu bude ideální příležitost."

„Proč zrovna ten den?"

„Protože ten den, Harry Pottere, zaplane pohoří."

„Zaplane pohoří?" podíval se překvapeně na Snapa. „To je nějaká metafora?"

„V jistém smyslu." Severus zíral zamyšleně na lektvar.

„Vysvětli mi to," požádal ho Harry. „Nemám rád hádanky. Kromě toho, proč ne teď? Copak dva dny něco změní?"

„Tolik otázek," zavrtěl Snape hlavou. „Odpovím ti na ně, až budeš připravený. Teď už běž, mám na práci pár věcí." Vstal a zamířil ke dveřím do ložnice. „Musíš dělat vážné rozhodnutí."

„A co? To je všechno?" Harry vyskočil z křesla a naštvaně na něho zíral.

„Řekl jsem, že si promluvíme, až se rozhodneš."

Tmavá silueta muže zmizela za dveřmi. Ponechán sám sobě, Nebelvír zatnul zuby. Nenáviděl pocit bezmoci.

...

Tentokrát Harry nepoužil krb, ani se do svých komnat nepřemístil. Pomalu kráčel opuštěnými chodbami a snažila se ovládnout myšlenky, které se mu honily v hlavě. _Pohoří zaplane… o co, sakra, tomu Netopýrovi šlo?_ Nápor informací mu způsobil bolest hlavy a ve spáncích cítil nepříjemné pulzování. Odbočil do chodby vedoucí do komnat, které sdílel s Dracem a zastavil se před obrazem. Při pohledu na něho had tiše zasyčel, pak se obraz odsunul a nechal ho vstoupit dovnitř. Hermiona byla stále v obývacím pokoji a svým dlouhým hnědošedým brkem něco pilně zapisovala. Harry se váhavě zastavil na prahu a přemýšlel, jestli jí má položit otázku, která ho mučila. Pak se rozhodl. Nemusel jí všechno hned říkat. Ne, rozhodně neměl v úmyslu odkrývat před svou kamarádkou všechny karty. Určitě by byla zděšená, kdyby slyšela, o čem se Snapem mluvil. Ale poslední slova Mistra lektvarů mu nedala pokoj. Vždyť přece nic neprozradí, když se zeptá jenom na tohle.

„Planoucí pohoří?" podívala se na něho překvapeně. „Něco takového slyším poprvé."

„Škoda, myslel jsem, že ty to víš," podrápal se zklamaně na hlavě.

„Kde jsi to slyšel?" Odložila brk na stůl a promnula si zarudlé oči. Harry s rozpaky zaznamenal, jak byla unavená a nevyspaná. Místo toho, aby trávila dovolenou se svou rodinou, seděla tady a snažila se pomoci jemu a Dracovi. Ron vypadal úplně stejně, uvědomil si Harry s naprostou jistotou. Kamarád se sice neponořil do knih, ale po celou dobu byl se Samuelem a Joem, aby odvrátil jejich pozornost od starostí z Dracova stavu. Byl vděčný za to, že jeho přátelé stojí při něm a vždy se na ně může spolehnout.

„Snape tuhle frázi použil v rozhovoru," připustil neochotně.

„V jaké souvislosti?" Její oči zaplály zájmem.

„Nevzpomínám si přesně, prostě mi ta dvě slova uvízla v paměti," pokrčil rameny.

„Nemluvil o nějakém požáru?" řekla zamyšleně. „Nebo je to metafora. Víš, používají se například v poezii, když nechceš něco napsat přímo."

„Hermiono, vím, co je to metafora," pousmál se.

„Promiň, jenom přemýšlím nahlas," přimhouřila oči, podrážděné neustálým zíráním do knih. „Nebo je to něco úplně jednoduchého."

„Jako co?"

„Merline, Harry, vždyť se přece nacházíme v rudém pohoří," mávla rukou kolem sebe, jako by mu ukazovala okolí. „Hrabství dostalo název od okolních lesů a kopců, které se při západu slunce zbarví do červena. Jako by hořely."

„Myslíš, že je to ono?" podíval se na ni nedůvěřivě.

„Myslím, že ano," kývla rozhodně hlavou.

„Hmm ... možná máš pravdu. Díky." Otočil se a zamířil do své ložnice. „Jdu si lehnout, a ty tady neseď příliš dlouho, měla by ses trochu vyspat.

„Jasně, Harry. Jen dočtu tuhle kapitolu." Zamávala mu rukou, a když zavíral dveře do pokoje, uviděl její hlavu znovu skloněnou nad objemným svazkem.

...

V ložnici bylo šero. Pootevřené okno dovnitř propouštělo svěží letní vzduch vonící větrem a mořskou solí. Přešel k posteli, posadil se vedle Draca a odhrnul slepené prameny vlasů z jeho horkého čela. Muž oddechoval ztěžka, s námahou, ale jeho tělo stále zůstávalo bez hnutí a bez života. Harry ho obrátil na bok a jemně mu masírovat záda. Vážně netušil, co má začít promýšlet jako první. Nakonec se rozhodl odsunout myšlenky na důvody, proč se Draco rozhodl rozdělit svou duši, protože došel k závěru, že dokud nebudeme slyšet vysvětlení od něho samotného, jeho vlastní předpoklady a obviňování mu budou k ničemu. Teď měl důležitější starosti.

Na jednu stranu, jako každý člověk, chtěl opravdu žít. Od konce války byla smrt ta poslední položka na seznamu jeho plánů do budoucna. Konečně byl volný, bez břemene spočívající na jeho ramenou, a mohl si oddechnout z plných plic. Realizoval se jako učitel, přátele měl po boku a konečně začínal všechno vidět v opravdu jasných barvách. Navíc, jeho strašně vypadající manželství nečekaně dosáhlo fáze, kdy mohl s jistotou říct, že miluje toho muže plného rozporů, jakým byl Draco a chce s ním strávit zbytek svého života. No vážně. Ve chvíli kdy se narodil, mu nad hlavou musel viset nějaký _fatum*_, protože jakmile se mu zdálo, že má štěstí na dosah ruky, dal o sobě vědět pech.

„Nechci umřít," zasténal, když ulehl na posteli a přitulil se k zádům svého manžela. „A nechci, abys zemřel ty. Tohle je noční můra ... Jsme na to příliš mladí!" Sevřel s pěsti Dracovo pyžamo. „To je ale paranoia ... Jak si mám vybrat? Co bys dělal ty?"

Jistě, Draco se už obětoval už dvakrát, ale podle Harryho to byly úplně jiné situace. Vytvoření viteálu, jakkoli děsivé, nebylo spojené se sebevraždou. Ani ten okamžik, kdy se Draco vrhl před něj a schytal tu kletbu, nebyl promyšlený čin. Muž zareagoval instinktivně, takže vlastně ani nevěděl, co ho zasáhlo. Udělal to pro Harryho, bez váhání, bez rozmýšlení. Harry si pomyslel, že kdyby se v takové situaci ocitl, udělal by přesně totéž. Ale on, k jeho zlosti, dostal čas na rozmyšlenou ... hodně času ... tak moc, až ho to děsilo. Možná, že kdyby se rozhodoval teď, nebo v okamžiku, kdy mu o tom Snape řekl, neváhal by. Ale čím víc nad tím přemýšlel, tím víc mu to připomínalo sebevraždu. Nepochybně v tom byl zásadní rozdíl, ale v konečném důsledku byla záchrana Draca spojená s obětí. Cítil se, jako kdyby měl skočit z okna věže nebo si úmyslně podřezat žíly. Čistá promyšlenost. Nebyl masochista, na všechno vždy hledal vysvětlení a ve všem se vždycky snažil najít dobrou stránku, ale tentokrát tam žádné světlo v tunelu nebylo. Kdepak! Ani zatracený rozjetý vlak ho svými reflektory neosvítil.

„Co bys udělal ...?" opakoval otázku.

Odpovědělo mu ohlušující ticho, přerušované Dracovým těžkým horečným dýcháním.

...

_Něco divného ho stahovalo dolů, jako by se síla gravitace najednou zvýšila na nepředstavitelně velkých rozměrů. Jeho nohy se zdály těžké a s obtížemi dělal další kroky._

„_Vidíš to?" Obrátil se za zvukem hlasu, který přicházel z levé strany. Vysoký, světlovlasý mladík natáhl ruku před sebe. „Vnímej to."_

_Rozhlédl se kolem sebe. To místo bylo opravdu zvláštní. Zdálo se mu, že přírodu popadlo nějaké extrémní šílenství, v rozporu se zákony přírody. Několik groteskně pokroucených stromů představovalo parodii sebe samých. Větve měly skloněné dolů a jako ruce s drápy se snažily dosáhnout na zem, jako by se do ní chtěly ponořit. Jejich kmeny byly stočené v podivných úhlech a všechny se nakláněly k severu, nebo snad na jih? Směr se nedal určit._

_Zaměřil své oči na větší vzdálenost a teprve pak si uvědomil, že stojí v podivném kruhu. Nebyla tu žádná tráva a půda vypadala jako politá extrémně žíravou kyselinou. Merline, měl pocit, jako kdyby se ocitl ve středu Oregonského víru*. K úplnosti chyběla jen malá, otlučená chatka, která každou chvíli hrozila, že spadne._

_Zvedl hlavu. Přímo nad nimi mělo nebe barvu krve. Těžký vzduch jako točit jako vichřice a hrozivě se jim vznášel nad hlavou. Čím dál dohlédl, tím byla obloha světlejší, až přecházela ve světle růžovou, aby se konečně rozplynula do přirozeně modré._

„_Dotkni se."_

_Otřásl se a ohlédl se za hlasem. Na mužově natažené dlani ležel květ. Jemný a prostý stonek byl vínové barvy, listy, které z něho vyrůstaly, přecházely do karmínové a jejich okraje byly ostré jako břitva. Úžasný jednoduchý kalich měl intenzivní trávově-zelenou barvu, a jeho okvětní lístky se jemně rozevíraly a odhalovaly oslnivě bílý střed. Křehké tyčinky zářily, jako by je obsadily tisíce světlušek hledajících nektar. Měl pocit, že je tu všechno naopak. Opatrně natáhl ruku a dotkl se rostliny. Ačkoli vypadala jemně, na dotek byla tvrdá a úplně studená._

„_Cítíš to?" Draco půvabně naklonil hlavu na stranu a s úsměvem se na něho díval._

„_Pojďme odsud." Harry mu energickým pohybem vyrazil z ruky tu divnou květinu, která těžce dopadla na popelavou zem a roztříštila se na milion drobných střepů. Třpytivý pyl několikrát zablikal a pak zhasnul jako vypálená pochodeň._

„_Tohle není tvoje místo," zavrtěl Malfoy hlavou, odvrátil se a ukázal na něco, co se rýsovalo na okraji kruhu._

_Dveře._

_Stály tam samotné, bez rámů a zdí. Prostě jen zavěšené v prázdnotě. Brána do nikam ... nebo možná tohle bylo nikde? Harry cítil, jak se mu žaludek svírá hrůzou._

„_Musíme jít, Draco." Vzal ho za ruku, která byla velmi chladná. Jako kdyby držel mezi prsty kostku ledu, která mu ostrými jehličkami mráz poranila ruku, takže zmrzla. Pomalu, ale neustále, stoupal pronikavý chlad po jeho paži._

„_Není tvoje." Blonďák zavrtěl hlavou a znovu ukázal na dveře. „Musíš jít."_

„_Sám nikam nepůjdu." Harry ho s úsilím táhl směrem k východu. Kamkoli to vedlo, určitě tam bylo lépe, než tady._

„_Já nemůžu." Zdálo se, že Zmijozel přirostl k zemi. Harry ho se zoufalstvím silněji potáhl, ale jako by nevynaložil žádné úsilí, protože chlapec se pohnul jen o píď v neuvěřitelně hlemýždím tempu. Cítil, že navzdory chladu, který skoro ochromil polovinu jeho těla, mu po zádech stékají pramínky horkého potu._

„_Pomoz mi, sám to nezvládnu!" křičel zoufale, když se díval do klidných, šedých očí svého milence._

„_Tohle není tvoje místo, Harry." Dracův pohled byl něžný a zamyšlený._

„_Tvoje taky ne ... musíš se probudit! Sakra, já na tebe čekám, Samuel čeká. Nedovol, aby tě to ovládlo. Bojuj!"_

_Dracovy oči zešedly a po světlém obličeji stekly slzy. Jedna, druhá, desátá. Plynuly nepřetržitým proudem a na tvářích vytvářely mokré cestičky. Nejděsivější pro Harryho bylo, že Dracův obličej se vůbec nezměnil. Stále byl stejně klidný, s tím samým nepřítomným výrazem v očích a jemným úsměvem. Jako kdyby ty slzy nezáležely na něm, šly mimo něj, jakoby o nich nevěděl ..._

_Harry zděšeně Draca tu tahal za ruku, tu muže zase tlačil, aby ho donutil udělat další krok. Měl pocit, že bojuje se sochou, která v této nepřátelské zemi zapustila kořeny._

_Nemohl se vzdát, byl stále blíž. Už viděl ornamenty zdobící bránu, už rozlišoval barvy, zlatá a hnědý mahagon._

„_Ještě krok, ještě kousek, prosím, Draco, snaž se ... udělej to pro mě ...," sípal, až nakonec ucítil za zády tvrdé dřeva. Vydechl úlevou a popadl mosaznou kliku. Dveře se nehlučně otevřely. „Pojďme, už jsme na místě." Dotkl se Dracovy tváře a na jeho rty vtiskl neopětovaný polibek. „Vezmu tě odsud." Přešel na druhou stranu, aniž by z rukou pustil manželovu dlaň. Okamžitě cítil, jak se jeho vlastní dech vrací k normálu a tělo získává stabilitu. Pomalu táhnul Draca na svou stranu. Ještě trochu, ještě krok a .. Když jeho ruce minuly linii dveří, měl pocit, jakoby znovu nemohl dýchat. Jeho ruce byly prázdné. Zoufale jimi mával a znovu se snažil Draca zachytit, ale když zvedl hlavu, muž stál opět uprostřed kruhu, klidně se na něho díval a jemně se usmíval._

„_Tohle není tvoje místo," dolehl k němu šepot._

„_Jenže tvoje taky ne!" zařval a vrhl se k průchodu, ale nějaká síla ho odstrčila a povalila ho na svěží zelenou trávu._

„_Tohle není tvoje místo," zavrtěl hlavou Draco. „Není naše ..."_

_Na Malfoyově straně se strhl vítr, zvedl ze spálené země částice popela a rozmazal siluetu muže stojícího o samotě._

„_Není naše, Harry ..." Dveře se tiše zavřely, navzdory zoufale křičícímu Harrymu._

_Řval, drápal dřevo, které se snažil roztrhat, rozedřít ... pod prsty cítil jeho měkkost ..._

„_Ne! Ne, ne ... prosím, ne!"_

Prudce se posadil a vytřeštil oči. Kolem byla tma a oknem pronikal příjemný šum moře. Podíval se dolů na zmuchlanou postel, do které byly jeho ruce zaťaté jako pařáty. Stále měl v paměti rozmazanou postavu vzdalujícího se Draca. Udělalo se mu špatně, otočil se a přimáčkl tvář do polštáře. I když se Draco pořád silně potil, ložní prádlo stále vonělo svěžestí a jemným náznakem jalovce. Skřítci ho nikdy nezapomněli vyměnit.

Do hajzlu!

Otevřel oči a uviděl Dracovy světlé vlasy, které ve světle měsíce zářily jako stříbro. Jeho obličej byl bledý a čelo mu orosily jemné kapičky potu. Nerovnoměrné dýchání rušilo klid noci.

„Kde jsi?" zašeptal Harry, zvedl se na lokti a instinktivně se dotkl Dracova hořícího čela. „Tady je jen skořápka, krásná a prázdná, jako rozbitá panenka. Kam se podělo tvé skutečné já?"

Posadil se, přitáhl si kolena a objal je pažemi. Před očima se mu opět objevila tvář Draca ze snu. Je možné, že právě takhle vypadala jeho současná existence? Skutečně se nacházel na tom místě odtrženém od reality? Pokud ano, tak Harryho ho tam za nic na světě nemohl nechat. Jestli kvůli tomu musí vsadit svůj život, udělá to. Pro Draca, a mimochodem i pro Samuela, který nemohl ztratit svého bratra.

Ještě jednou se podíval na Malfoye, který ležel vedle něho. Ne, rozhodně si nedokázal představit budoucnost bez něj. Už teď mu strašně chyběl. Jeho smích, žerty, hluboký zvuk hlasu při vyslovení jeho jména, i ta je neoddělitelná kousavost a břitký důvtip. Stýskalo se mu Dracových dotecích, jak mhouřil oči, když nad něčím přemýšlel, jak se kousal do spodního rtu skloněný nad testy studentů. Nedokázal si představit, že se probouzí v prázdné posteli, a po vyučování se vrací do tichých pokojů. Nechtěl ztratit to jejich škádlení, rozhovory a hloupé dovádění, které by jejich svěřence pravděpodobně šokovalo.

Stýskalo se mu po Dracovi.

Harry vyskočil z postele a rychle na sebe natáhl kalhoty. Bosý a v rozepnuté košili se přemístil přímo před Snapovy komnaty. Prudce otevřel dveře do jeho soukromých apartmánů a vešel dovnitř. Mistr lektvarů, který navzdory pozdní hodině stále seděl u svého stolu, při pohledu na něho rychle vstal.

„Pojďme na to!" Nebelvír se zastavil a pevně na něho pohlédl. „Chci ho zpátky!"

„Pottere, musíš si tím být jistý." Úzké rty se sevřely do tenké linky.

„Já jsem."

„Ne, ty blázne. Musíš si být jistý až do konce! Myslím, že ho chceš přivést ze sobeckých důvodů, a to nebude fungovat. Za jeden večer sis všechno rozmyslel? Víš, do čeho jdeš? Nebuď idiot!" povzdechl si, když Harry dotčeně couvnul. „Z toho nic nebude. Nebudu mluvit s někým, kdo dělá takové důležité rozhodnutí impulsivně."

„Vím, co dělám! Je to můj život! Myslíš si, že je to pro mě snadné? Buď já, nebo on ... Chápu důsledky ... Já jen chci, aby se vrátil. Nebudu klidně sledovat, jak umírá, když vím, že bych ho mohl přivést zpátky."

„Chceš, aby se vrátil ... Řekni mi, Pottere, myslíte teď na skutečného Draca, nebo jen na svou představu?" Snape v hněvu zaťal pěsti. „Musíš po jeho duši toužit. Po tom, co je jeho podstatou, kvůli čemu je takový, jaký je. Musíš chtít všechno ... Nemáš na výběr, nelze nic oddělit: Tohle chci, a bez toho se obejdu. Chápeš to, Pottere? Nebudu riskovat tvůj život, pokud máš jakékoli pochybnosti."

„Já ho miluju!" Harry došel ke Snapovu stolu a udeřil do něho rukama, až ho štípaly dlaně. „Miluju, chápeš to? Miloval jsi někdy někoho tak moc, že jsi byl ochoten pro něho dát svůj život? On to udělal! Pro mě! A já mu dlužím to samé!"

„Oh ... pocit viny." Muž se k němu naklonil. „Tím se řídíš? Výčitkami svědomí?"

„Posloucháš mě, kurva fix? Chci ho zpátky! Jeho celého, ne úžasného, nádherného a nedotčeného, ale spolu s jeho cynismem, který vyvažuje můj vrozený idealismus. Chci jeho vášeň pro oblékání, hádky o koupelnu, ve které táboří hodiny, posedlost vlasy! Chci, aby se znovu postavil proti mně s rapírem v ruce a s kecy, že mu nesahám ani po paty a nikdy ho neporazím! Chci, aby se vysmíval mé sbírce karet z čokoládových žab! Chci, aby mi vysvětloval rozdíly mezi francouzským a španělským vínem, a současně mi nadával do plebejců! Chci ... Chci, aby se probouzel vedle mě a já mohl znovu vedle něho usínat ... Chci Draca ... živého, s jeho klady i zápory ... prostě ... dovol mi ho získat zpět ..." Harry se sesunul, padl na kolena a hlavu si opřel o stranu stolu.

Snape chvíli stál a díval se na něj s přimhouřenýma očima. Tady klečí Harry Potter, poražený svými vlastními city. Měl by se cítit spokojený, ale cítil jen hořkost a lítost. Lítost, že možná všechna ta "chci" nebudou nikdy naplněna.

„No tak, Pottere." Obešel stůl, popadl muže za paži a vytáhl ho nahoru. „Ty chceš spoustu věcí a já jenom jednu, aby ses mi tu nesesypal. Pokud máme jednat, potřebuju tě v plné síle. Nemám zájem ti dělat chůvu jenom proto, že jsi v sobě najednou objevil Mrzimora."

„Měl jsem být ve Zmijozelu," zaprotestoval tiše Harry a nechal se odvést ke gauči.

„Cože?" Snape otevřel skříňku a vyndal z ní uklidňující lektvar.

„Moudrý klobouk mě chtěl zařadit do Zmijozelu," opakoval hlasitěji.

„No, vždycky jsem věděl, že prozřetelnost nade mnou nějak bdí." Mistr lektvarů mu vtiskl do ruky lektvar. „Vypij to." Tentokrát Harry bez odporu odzátkoval lahvičku, zašklebil se a obrátil do sebe tekutinu.

„Hnus," otřásl se. „Proč mluvíš o prozřetelnosti?"

„Pottere, možná se opravdu hodíš do Hadí koleje." Snape se opřel o stůl, zapletl si ruce na prsou a zastrčil je do rukávů svých objemných šatů. „Ale troufám si tvrdit, že nikdo z nás by tím nezískal."

„Pravda," přikývl Harry. Cítil, jak lektvar začíná pracovat a jeho napjaté tělo se pomalu uvolňuje. „Pravděpodobně bychom se pozabíjeli už v průběhu prvního roku. Svatý Mistr lektvarů a Celebrita," odfrkl posměšně.

„Hmm ...," svraštil Snape obočí, když si vzpomněl svá vlastní slova z první třídy lektvarů.

„Pomůžeš mi?" Potter zvedl oči a podíval se na něho. V jeho pohledu se zračila úplná bezmoc. „Sám to nezvládnu, nevím jak ..."

Muž si povzdechl a zamyšleně se podíval na skříň, ve které byl lektvar obnovy.

„Pokud ne pro mě ... udělej to pro Draca. Mě můžeš nenávidět, ale on ... hodně pro tebe znamená, vím to."

„Přestaň!" potřásl Snape hlavou, jako by od sebe chtěl odehnat něco nepříjemného. „Nechci, abys prosil. Navzdory tomu, co si o mně myslíš, nejsem sadista."

„Tak co chceš? Udělám cokoliv ..."

„Nic!" zavrčel naštvaně muž. „Pomůžu ti." Při pohledu na Potterův nevěřícný výraz jen pokrčil rameny. „Musel jsem se jenom ujistit."

„Ujistit se o čem?"

„Že víš, co děláš, k čemu ses rozhodl, ale především o tom, že to děláš ze správných důvodů. Nikoli ze soucitu, nikoli z pocitu viny, ale pro Draca."

„Samozřejmě, že to pro něho." V Potterových očích se objevilo pobouření. „Už jsem ti říkal, že ho mi..."

„Jistě, jistě, já vím," mávl Snape rukou. „Opravdu nemusíš plýtvat vyznáními, nech si to na později, pro někoho jiného."

„Eee ... jo." Harry mírně v rozpacích sklonil hlavu. „Tak ... jak to uděláme? Mám ho přinést sem, nebo snad ... já nevím, u vás v ložnici?"

„Ne, Pottere. Ani zde, ani v ložnici. Aby se to povedlo, potřebujeme obrovskou zásobu magie. Něco, co nejenže posílí vaše těla, ale také udrží Dracovu část duše na místě." Lektvarista si bříškem prstu pohladil bradu a zamyšleným pohledem si prohlížel muže, který seděl proti němu. „Už jste někdy slyšel o Srdci hradu?"

„Ne," zaplály Nebelvírovy oči zájmem.

„To jsem si myslel," pokýval Snape hlavou, jako by nečekal nic jiného. „Čeká nás dlouhý rozhovor, pane Pottere."

ooOoo

Pokračování příště

Poznámky:

_* fatum – pochází z latiny a znamená osud, věštba. V tomto případě je tím myšlen „zlý osud"._

_* Oregonský vír (Oregon Vortex) leží na břehu potoka Sardine na kopci Gold, asi 50 km od Grants Pass, Oregon. Jak zákony gravitace, tak i přírody se na tomto místě zcela liší od toho, co je považováno za normální._

…_._


	46. Kapitola 46

44. kapitola

„Kam jdeme?" Harry už nějakou chvíli následoval za Snapem do sklepení a s každým krokem se stále víc nořili do bludiště chodeb. Dolů, stále dolů. Měl dojem, že už jsou značně níž, než byl byt Mistra lektvarů. Potom, co Snape prohlásil, že si musí promluvit, mu navrhnul, aby se vrátil domů a vhodněji se oblékl. Harry mu za to byl vděčný, protože potulování naboso po chladném sklepení by rozhodně nebylo příjemné.

„Na nejnižší úroveň." Snape bez váhání zabočil doprava a sešel po pár schodech, které vedly do další chodby.

Harry se pevněji zabalil do pláště, protože cítil, jak mu vlhký chlad, který táhnul z podzemí, proniká přes vrstvy jeho oblečení. Přestože bylo léto, teplota zde byla mnohem nižší než v nadzemní části hradu. Na stěnách byly mokré skvrny, jak vlhkost ve zdech kondenzovala a kameny vypadaly mnohem starší, než ty, ze kterých byly postavené zdi na povrchu. Bylo to tu cítit plísní a zatuchlinou. Tahle část hradu rozhodně nepatřila k těm příjemným a Harrymu to připomnělo jeho výpravu do Tajemné komnaty v Bradavicích. Ta samá temná a ponurá atmosféra.

„Je to ještě daleko?" Opatrně překročil zubem času poznamenané kameny, které ležely na zemi.

„Trpělivost je ctnost, Pottere. Už budeme na místě." Snape znovu odbočil a zastavil se před zvlhlou stěnou, na které se v několika místech odlupovala omítka. Do držáku na levé straně zasunul pochodeň, kterou doposud nesl v ruce a ustoupil o krok dozadu.

„Je to tady?" Harry se nejistě rozhlédl po úzké, slepé chodbě.

„Přímo za zdí, před kterou stojíme." Muž gestem ukázal na ošuntělý kus zdi.

Harry se pozorně zadíval na kámen. Netrvalo dlouho a začal mezi fleky a skvrnami rozlišovat tvar namalovaný na zdi. Opatrně přistoupil blíž, natáhl ruku a obkreslil ho prstem.

„Uroboros?" Otočil se s otázkou na Snapa.

„Přesně tak."

„Eee ... dáš mi heslo?"

„Pottere," zalapal Snape po dechu a podrážděně si promnul čelo. „Ta tvoje pitomost mě někdy děsí. Jsi majitel hradu a nevíš nic o jeho srdci, a ani jak se tam dostat. Jsem zklamaný, že mě ještě pořád dokážeš udivit svou neznalostí."

„Hej, to není spravedlivé!" Harry odtáhl ruku a obrátil se na muže. „Nikdy jsem nebyl vlastník žádného hradu, tak jak můžu vědět, že mají nějaké srdce?"

„Jestli si dobře pamatuji, tak jsi spolu s Dracem posiloval ochranné bariéry školy a přidal jsi do ní svůj vlastní magický podpis. Domníval jsem se, že v souvislosti s tím se pro tebe existence něčeho takového, jako je srdce hradu, stane logické a plně srozumitelná," zavrtěl Snape nevěřícně hlavou.

„Evidentně ne," obrátil Harry oči v sloup. „Chystáš se mi to vysvětlit, nebo se budeš dál navážet do mé nevědomosti? Přiznávám, že se necítím úplně v pohodě a v kombinaci s napětím, které mě už několik týdnů neopouští, by to mohlo mít katastrofální následky."

„Ano, měl jsem takové tušení."

„Tak neprovokuj k dalšímu výbuchu, prostě vysvětluj. Opravdu," Harry si roztržitě rozcuchal vlasy, čímž si v už tak rozčepýřených pramenech vlasů udělal ještě větší chaos, „jsem unavený a kurevsky mě bolí hlava. Buď aspoň jednou hodný netopýr a nech si kecy o tom, jak jsi nešťastný z toho, že musíš pobývat ve společnosti takové ignoranta, jako jsem já. Prostě rovnou vybal, o co jde."

„Samozřejmě." Koutky Snapových úst se mírně zvedly, jako by se snažil skrýt pobavení. „S ohledem na tvé duševní zdraví," zarazil se, když cítil vlnu magie, jak se převalila chodbou a drobným štěrkem mrštila o protější stěnu, „se to pokusím udělat bez keců."

„Jsem ti nesmírně vděčný," podíval se na něho výmluvně Harry.

„Určitě si vzpomínáš, jak pan Weasley vymyslel rozdělení kolejí na základě elementární magie. Nenapadlo ho to jen tak samo sebou."

„Co to má společného s ..."

„Nepřerušuj," podíval se na něho káravě Snape. „Magie živlů je jedna z nejmocnějších forem přírodní magie. Každá věc na této planetě obsahuje energii; voda, oheň, rostliny, vzduch. Cokoliv bys zmínil, s ní bude nějakým způsobem spojené. Nejsilnější je, samozřejmě, energie pocházející ze zemského jádra, stvořená již na úsvitu věků. Po správném tréninku dokážou někteří mágové vycítit, jak jim pulsuje přímo pod nohama, někdy jemně, někdy silněji, jako magické srdce planety."

„Chceš mi říct, že srdce hradu je ta samá magie, co pochází ze země?" Harry se zamračil soustředěním.

„Přesně tak," kývnul Snape hlavou. „Už od nepaměti stavějí kouzelníci své domy na primárních zdrojích energie. Je to naprosto přirozené. Každý kouzelník hledá to největší podloží. Proto jsou různá sídla od sebe tak hodně vzdálená."

„Když jsou tak silné, tak můžou klidně ... Ehm ... co vlastně dělají?" Harry se kvůli vlastní nevědomosti cítil trapně. „Sakra, cítím se jako idiot," zafuněl otráveně.

„Podporují bariéry." Tentokrát Snape zjevně neměl v úmyslu Nebelvíra zesměšňovat. „Mysli. Když použiješ kouzlo, které není takzvaně _okamžité_, musíš se na ně zaměřit, abys ho udržel co nejdéle. Například _Protego_. Štítového kouzlo udržíš jen tak dlouho, dokud se na něho soustředíš, ale když hůlku spustíš, ochrana padne. Na stejném principu funguje také _Wingardium Leviosa_ a spousta dalších kouzel s prodlouženým trváním. Okamžitá kouzla jsou jiná. Vrhneš _Incendio_ a zapálíš. Nemusíš se starat, zda trvá či nikoli. Jeho síla jde přímo k cíli a tvůj vliv tím končí."

„Chápu," přikývnul Harry. „Jinými slovy, kdybych na hrad seslal magické bariéry, jakmile bych na to přestal myslet, kouzlo by přestalo fungovat."

„Víceméně. Samozřejmě, že nějaká magie by ve zdech zůstala, ale průměrně vyškolený kouzelník by ji dokázal obejít." Snape si založil ruce na prsou a těsněji se ovinul pláštěm. „Zdroj pradávné síly, zkrocený a uzavřený na jednom místě, se stává srdcem budovy. Soustřeďuje v sobě magii, hromadí ji a ukládá. Z toho důvodu pracují ochranná kouzla po celou dobu. Čím je silnější bod, na kterém je dům vystavěn, tím silnější je ochrana. Dvě usedlosti v jednom místě by způsobily rušení synergie. Energie by se začala štěpit, protože by se pokoušela pracovat na dvou frontách, nebo by oba domy obehnala stejnými bariérami, což by bylo pro majitele samozřejmě velmi nepříjemné."

„Emeraldfog musí stát na opravdu obrovském zdroji moci. Jeho ochranná magie je velmi silná." Harry s úctou položil dlaň na kresbu Uroborose.

„Je to tak. Nejmocnějších rody jsou velmi staré. Jejich domovy byly postavené na speciálně vybraných místech. Bradavice, Malfoy Manor, Snape Manor, domy Weasleyů, Longbottomů a mnoha dalších kouzelníků, stojí na gigantických shlucích energie. Když pomineme ochranné bariéry, lidé také věří, že dítě narozené na takovém místě se v budoucnosti stane mocným kouzelníkem. Myslím, že mají pravdu."

„Neville?" podíval se Harry skepticky na Snapa.

„Neville Longbottom pochází z proslulé rodiny kouzelníků. Přemýšlel jsi někdy nad tím, proč mu jde tak dobře bylinářství? I v těch nejtěžších podmínkách dokáže vypěstovat velmi vzácné a choulostivé rostliny. Jeho magie je zaměřená na zem a ideálně mu vyhovuje. Kdyby místo Bradavic navštěvoval Emeraldfog, zcela nepochybně by byl zařazený do koleje Terra."

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že chválíš Nevilla," zamrkal Harry nevěřícně a pobaveně se usmál.

„Pottere. Skutečnost, že je Neville totální idiot v lektvarech, neznamená, že neumím ocenit jeho práci jako učitele bylinkářství," odfrkl si Snape podrážděně.

„A co já? Kam bych se v tom případě dostal já?"

„Ignis," odpověděl bez váhání mistr lektvarů. „Tvá magie je velmi živelná, silná, a kdybys ji nedokázal ovládat, i zničující. A než se znovu zeptáš, Draco by byl určitě přidělen do koleje Aqua. Ale ačkoli jsou voda a oheň dva protiklady, jsou stejně nebezpečné, což je působivé. A teď," mávl netrpělivě rukou, „hodláš tady jen tak stát, nebo otevřeš cestu do srdce?"

„A ty nemůžeš?" Harrymu se moc nechtělo přiznat, že pořád neví, jak to udělat.

„Ne, já nemůžu. Pouze jsem ho našel. Tato místa jsou už od pradávna označována Uroborosem."

„Proč to vždycky musí být hadi?" Harry naklonil hlavu na stranu a prohlížel si znak.

„Pottere, soustřeď se. Uroboros nemá nic společného se Zmijozelem. Je to znamení nekonečna, které symbolizuje věčnost a uzavřený kruh." Snape jen silou vůle potlačil chuť převrátit oči.

„To byla řečnická otázka, nemusel jsi odpovídat," povzdechl si Harry a otočil se zpátky k němu. „Měl bych o srdci ještě něco vědět, než tam vejdeme?"

„Jak jsem řekl, srdce hradu udržuje ochrany. Jeho síla je jako hurikán uzavřený v chráněné místnosti. Energie předků, uzamčená na jednom místě, čas od času posílená dalšími dědici, kteří vkládali do ochran svůj vlastní díl moci."

„Když je tam ta energie zavřená, nenarušíme to, když to při vstoupení otevřeme?" pohlédl Harry vážně na Snapa. „Nechci ve škole zuřivé divoké kouzlo, které nikdo nebude schopen kontrolovat."

„Vážně si myslíš, že by obyčejný kámen mohl udržet tolik síly?" Snape vypadal pobaveně. „Ujišťuji tě, že neuvolníme nic, když vstoupíme dovnitř. Nad spoutáním energie bděli mocní mágové a bariéry, které je zadržují, jsou dokonalé a věčné. Pokud nemáš další otázky ...," Mistr lektvarů pobídl rukou směrem ke zdi, která se nacházela za Harrym.

„Jsi si jistý, že právě já bych měl ..."

„Pottere, pouze majitel může otevřít průchod, protože ten pozná magický podpis, který vložil do ochran. Musíš prostě jenom chtít."

Harry si povzdechl a obrátil se k znamení. Opatrně přešel ke zdi, postavil se před ni a upřeně hleděl na hadí symbol. Zvedl ruce a opřel je o zeď. _Otevři se!,_ pomyslel si a modlil se, aby se průchod hladce rozestoupil. Ale nic se nestalo a stěna zůstala bez pohnutí. _Tak otevři se, sakra!_ Zesměšní se před Snapem! První majitel, na kterého se vyprdnul jeho vlastní dům. To se může stát jenom jemu. Stojí tu jako nějaký retard a čumí do zdi, zatímco Dracův život záleží na tom, zda bude schopen projít. Chtěl, aby zmizela, propadla se, rozplynula se a konečně ... Nebýt reflexů Mistra lektvarů, ryl by nosem do tvrdého povrchu, protože kamenná zeď se najednou odhmotnila a jeho tělo, kterým byl ke zdi téměř přilepený, ztratilo oporu.

„Uh ... díky," vykoktal, když muž pustil šaty, za které ho zachytil.

Harry s vytřeštěnýma očima zíral na výjev, který se před ním rozprostřel. Místo, ve kterém se ocitli, bylo obrovské a utlačovalo je mocnou magií. Harry cítil, jak se vlny energie tříští o jeho tělo a naplňují ho silou. Bylo to, jako by jemné prsty opatrně prozkoumány a hladily jeho kůži, přátelsky ho vítaly a přijímaly ho mezi sebe. Pohltil ho pocit sjednocení s prostředím. Dlouhou dobu prostě jen tak nehybně stál a celým svým _já_ nasával to, co ho s takovou lehkostí přijalo.

„U Merlina ... Taky cítíš tu jednotu? Sounáležitost?," zašeptal, jako by hlasitější zvuk dokázal zničit atmosféru, která tu panovala.

„Ne, já s tímto místem nejsem spojený. Můj podpis nevstřebaly. Nicméně, síla zde nahromaděná, se dá těžko přehlédnout." Snape stál vedle něho a zvědavě se rozhlížel.

„Všechna srdce vypadají stejně?" Harry se konečně přestal opájet magií, která kolem jeho těla vířila, a zaměřil se víc na detaily.

Srdce hradu svým vzhledem připomínalo sál Starostolce, ale bylo mnohem rozlehlejší. Mělo tvar kruhu a Harrymu se v duchu vybavilo Koloseum. Stejně jako v té starobylé stavbě tady centrum představoval kruh. Neobklopovaly ho ale řady lavic, ale kamenné schody z vysokých, neopracovaných stupňů. Zdálo se, že povrch podlahy vytváří jemná, vzorovaná síť. Když se ale Harry podíval pozorněji, došlo mu, že to, co považoval za komplikovaný vzor, bylo něco úplně jiného. Kruh vyplňovaly stovky třpytivých a sem tam různobarevně blikajících starověkých run, které byly poskládané do rozsáhlého, komplikovaného kouzla. Harry si uvědomil, že právě odsud pochází moc, která prostupuje stěny Emeraldfogu.

„Podobně," přikývl Snape. „Ale tohle je mnohem starší, než Bradavice nebo Snape Manor."

„Magie je starší?" díval se na něho zaujatě Harry.

„Je tu víc pilířů." Mistr lektvarů opsal rukou kruh a obrátil tak Potterovu pozornost na obrovské karyatidy a atlanty* rozestavěné v různých místech. Doteď jim Harry nevěnoval příliš pozornosti, ale teď zaujatě přešel k jedné z kamenných postav. Měla tvar ženy oblečené do starodávné kouzelnické tuniky. Socha stála se zvednutýma rukama, jako by podpírala klenbu. Nebelvír se odvrátil a přešel k další. Byl to mladý muž. Harry přecházel po místnosti, prohlížel si další sochy, až se před jednou z nich zastavil.

„Tenhle vypadá jako Brumbál," ukázal sochu starého muže s plnovousem.

„Řekl bych, že to byl jeho otec." Snape k němu přešel a štíhlými prsty přejel po chladném kameni. „Bohužel, Albuse tu nejspíše nenajdeš, protože svůj život zasvětil Bradavicím a jeho podobizna se pravděpodobně nachází v jejich podzemí."

„Takže oni všichni," Harry rozpřáhl ruce, jako by chtěl obejmout celou místnost, „jsou předci a majitelé tohoto místa?"

„Samozřejmě. Proto je tak silně chráněné. Současně se smrtí člověka, který zde žil a vložil část své magie do ochran, objeví se v srdci hradu jeho socha. Je v ní uzamčený magický podpis kouzelníka a díky ní síla bariér nikdy nezeslábne." Snape položil ruku na sochu. „Když se soustředíš, ucítíš, jak jimi proudí energie," podíval se povzbudivě na Pottera, který zopakoval gesto, zavřel oči a nasával do sebe vibrace plynoucí z kamene. „Jejich tvar také není náhodný. Na těchto kamenných bedrech spočívá odpovědnost za ochranu budoucích generací. Jsou to pilíře, které podpírají hrad, jeho magii a brání ho před útokem. Velcí čarodějové odcházejí, ale jejich magie zůstává zde."

„Takže jednou, po mé smrti, se tu objeví i moje podobizna," pousmál se Harry, protože se mu neobyčejně líbila představa, že i když už tu nebude, stále bude toto místo chránit.

„Tvá a Draca, tvého manžela, který také vložil svou magii do tohoto místa," přitakal Snape.

„Dokonce, i když odejdeme, stále budeme spolu." Na Harryho tváři se objevila spokojenost. „Ale ještě ne," zvážněl a stáhl ruku ze sochy. „Jak nám tohle místo pomůže s návratem Draca?"

„Jste s ním spojeni. Když jste v jeho centru, získáváte sílu a abych tak řekl, požehnání předků," pohlédl Mistr lektvarů vážně na Pottera. „Jestli vás něco může posílit, tak je to magie ukrytá v této místnosti. Moc živlů bude podporovat vaše životní funkce. Srdce má za úkol chránit svého majitele, stejně jako budovu. Samozřejmě, že není všemocná a, jak jsem už řekl, nemůžete porazit samotnou smrt, ale ... Pokud jde o tak složitou záležitost, jako od tebe oddělit Dracovu duši a zajistit, abys při tom nezemřel, nebudou žádné podpůrné lektvary tak účinné jako tohle místo."

„Chápu." Nebelvír upřel pohled na střed srdce, pulzující energií. „Proč jsme to nemohli udělat dřív? Je to tady celou dobu, nechápu, proč jsme sem Draca nepřinesli rovnou."

„Pottere," povzdychl si Snape a lehce se opřel o jeden z pilířů. Harry si pomyslel, že síla, která v něm pulzuje, musí být muži příjemná. Sám se dotýkal Atlanta a cítil, jak ho magie pokrývá jako teplý plát a dává mu pocit bezpečí. „Určitě chápeš, že když jsem neznal tvé city k Dracovi, nebyl jsem příliš ochotný ti odhalit pravdu o viteálu. Kromě toho moc dobře víš, jaké riziko je spojené s přenesením duše a co můžeš ztratit. Mluvili jsme o tom," přimhouřil oči a s intenzitou zíral na muže před sebou. Trochu se uvolnil, když Harry souhlasně přikývl. „To jsou ty nezávažnější věci, které mě zastavily, ale není to všechno. Měl bys vědět, že takové místo čerpá svou sílu ze samotné země stejně, jako z okolního světa. Čas od času je, hm ... tak nějak navíc dobíjené sluneční energií. Když jsem si procházel knihy o Emeraldfogu, zjistil jsem, že tady se to děje pětkrát do roka. Docela často, když uvážíme, že v Bradavicích to bylo čtyřikrát, a ve Snape Manor dvakrát ročně. Zmiňuji samozřejmě pouze tato dvě místa, protože o ostatních hradech a zámcích nemám znalosti. Postavení slunce za dva dny způsobí, že díky speciálnímu iluminátoru ozáří paprsky střed srdce," ukázal rukou třpytivý střed místnosti. „Nemusím snad vysvětlovat, jak silnou energii má slunce."

„Hrad se dobíjí jako baterie?" zíral na něho Harry překvapeně.

„Pottere, mohl bys přestat na chvíli myslet jako tupý mudla a začít uvažovat jako kouzelník tvé kategorie?" odfrkl si netrpělivě Snape. „Už jsem ti vysvětloval, že od počátku věků byla magie součástí vesmíru. Sloučením energií Země a Slunce ta moc vzrůstá. Je to jako společné kouzlení tebe a Draca."

„Rozumím, nemusíš se hned čílit. Pozítří se veškerá energie vesmíru soustředí v tomhle místě, což dá mně a Dracovi další šanci, abychom z toho vyvázli živí. Při troše štěstí se z nás nestanou další sochy."

„I tak se to dá říct," uchechtl se tiše Snape. „Ačkoli, kdyby to byla opravdu veškerá síla vesmíru, tak ... no, nezbyla by z tebe ani ta socha."

„No, vždyť já vím, prostě jsem to jen tak řekl," pokrčil Harry rameny. „Už jsem to všechno pochopil, tak si myslím, že se můžeme vrátit." Nenápadně zívl, protože se díky probdělé noci a nepřetržité starosti o Draca, zvolna hlásil pocit únavy. „Ještě mi řekni ... Co znamená, že _pohoří zaplane_?"

„To je samozřejmě metafora. Hrabství převzalo název podle okolní krajiny, která je rozložená tak, že jakmile slunce dosáhne srdce zámku, ozáří současně i okolní kopce, což jim dodá specifickou červenou barvu."

„Red Hills." Harry se zablesklo v očích pochopení. „Už jsem párkrát přemýšlel, proč takový název."

„Přestože však slunce svou energií posiluje hrad pětkrát do roka, tak pouze na počátku léta a podzimu dostává každý kout hrabství ohnivou barvu. Navíc, pokud je teplé počasí, vzduch se chvěje a celá oblast vypadá, jako by ji zachvátil požár."

„Jak to víš? Už jsi tady někdy byl?" Během tohoto rozhovoru vyšli z místnosti a Harry nebyl ani překvapený, když viděl, jak se zeď za nimi opět zhmotnila a proměnila v chladný, špinavý kámen.

„Četl jsem Historii Emeraldfogu. Nechápu, jak můžeš být majitelem hradu a nic si o něm nepřečíst," věnoval mu Snape odsuzující pohled a sejmul pochodeň z držáku.

„Eee ... přečtu si to." Harry se chvíli cítil, jako kdyby se vrátil do Bradavic hlasu a slyšel vyčítavý hlas Hermiony, že si nepřečetl nejslavnější knihu o hradu. Rozhodně, tentokrát toto opomenutí hodlal napravit. Alespoň pokud jde o Emeraldfog.

QQQQQ

Příčná ulice se nikdy nemění. Co si Harry pamatoval, vždycky tu byly davy a frmol. Jako dítě si všímal jen barevných výkladů a stánků, kde trhovci, oblečení do křiklavých šatů, hlasitě vychvalovali své zboží. Tentokrát, při procházce Příčnou ulicí, viděl Harry mnohem více. Mezi stánky jste mohli potkat lidi každého postavení a zámožnosti. Za nakupujícími, bohatě oděnými kouzelníky, postávali skřítci, kteří se neustále snažili být co nejméně viditelní. Odebírali od svých majitelů nakoupené produkty a po jejich zmenšení je ukládali do kufříků. V bránách stáli naháněči z méně frekventovaných ulic. Mladí chlapci a dívky, oblečení ve skromných šedých šatech, přicházeli k zákazníkům a vychvalovali zboží a ceny. Současně odkazovali, kde byl otevřený nový obchod nebo stánek. Čím více zákazníků svým zaměstnavatelům získali, tím více Svrčků se nasypalo do jejich kapes. U zdí si hrály děti prodejců a stánkařů.

„Dobré ráno, pane řediteli." Přímo za prahem Děravého kotle ho přivítal veselý, lehce zadýchaný, dětský hlas.

„Slečno Gwyneth," kývnul Harry na nízkou, mírně baculatou dívku. „Přišla jsi nakupovat?"

„Ne, pomáhám mámě." Upravila si šátek, přehozený přes rameno a svázaný v pase, ve kterém bylo zabalené asi půlroční dítě. „Došly nám pijavice, tak jsem je musela přinést z domova. Máma je skladuje ve sklepě, protože je tam chladno a není třeba tak často používat chladící kouzlo."

„Tvoje máma pracuje v lékárně?" Automaticky se podíval směrem k obchodu se všemožnými ingrediencemi a přísadami do lektvarů.

„To by bylo fajn, lékárníci jsou bohatí," usmála se široce. „Ne, my máme stánek s bylinkami," ukázala k blízkým stojanům. „Pijavice, krvaví pulci a pavoučí jed jsou navíc. Můj táta a bratr je sbírají v bažině, takže je máme čerstvější než v obchodech." Jednou rukou pevněji objala spící dítě a druhou popadla rukojeť vozíku. „Musím jít, máma čeká." Silně zatlačila do vozíku, jehož kolo s odporem poskočilo na jedné z dlažebních kostek, kterými byla ulice vydlážděná.

„Měla bys použít kouzlo na snížení hmotnosti, bylo by pro tebe lehčí," doporučil jí Harry, když viděl, jak dívka kličkuje s vozíkem mezi kameny. Vozidlo, které svým tvarem připomínalo tříkolku, bylo naplněné až po okraj.

„O prázdninách?" podívala se na něj úkosem.

„Oh ... Úplně jsem na to zapomněl." Sklonil se a pomohl jí vyjet na rovný chodník.

„Nemusíte si dělat starosti." Znovu se vesele usmála. „Od té doby, co chodím do školy, znám kouzel mnohem víc. Ještě dva roky a můžu je používat po celou dobu, a pak rodičům pomůžu. Jako řádně vyškolená kouzelnice najdu lepší práci. Třeba si otevřu vlastní lékárnu."

„A chtěla bys?" Šla stejným směrem jako on, tak s ní srovnal krok.

„Jasně. Kdo by nechtěl? Moje matka říká, že mám šanci, když bude můj učitel lektvarů dobrý ve svém oboru a já se budu hodně učit."

„Profesor Snape je nejlepší mistr lektvarů jakého znám," ujistil ji rychle.

„Taky si myslím. Je to skvělý učitel. Vůbec nechápu, proč se ho většina studentů tak bojí."

„Ano, je to fakt divné." _Vždyť Snape je přece takové naše sluníčko. Je pravda, že ve fázi zatmění, ale pořád sluníčko,_ pomyslel si ironicky a se studentkou se rozloučil, protože na druhé straně ulice byl vstup ke Gringottovým.

QQQQQ

Malý, vrásčitý skřet svým dlouhým prstem, zakončeným ostrým drápem, přejížděl podél pergamenu a už podruhé si četl jeho obsah.

„Takže to shrňme. V případě vašeho úmrtí přechází nemovitost Emeraldfog, který se nachází v hrabství Red Hills, do vlastnictví pana Draca Malfoy-Pottera. Dům č. 12 na Grimmauldově náměstí v Londýně bude převeden na pana Ronalda Weasleyho a slečnu Hermionu Grangerovou." Skřet si upravil brýle a úkosem se podíval na Harryho, který seděl proti němu. „Jeden dům, dvě nespřízněné osoby. Uvědomujete si, k čemu to může vést?"

„Zanedlouho budou pravděpodobně manželé," pokrčil Harry rameny, protože v tom neviděl větší problém.

„A když nebudou? Neměl byste to nějak zohlednit? Taková forma závěti může vést k tomu, že vaši přátelé skončí u soudu a budou o tu nemovitost bojovat. To je dost předvídatelný závěr, zejména u lidí."

„Ujišťuji vás, že i kdyby ke svatbě nedošlo, ani pan Weasley, ani slečna Grangerová, o dům bojovat nebudou. To není jejich styl." Harry se skřetovým nařčením cítil uražený.

„Rozumím," pokýval úředník hlavou, ale jeho tvář naznačovala, že přesvědčený není. „Co s pozemky v Godrikově dole?"

„Napište je prosím na pana Samuela Malfoye."

„Samuel Malfoy." Skřet mávl rukou směrem k samopíšícímu brku, které dopsalo příslušný odstavec. Harrymu se vybavilo dlouhé, jedovatě zelené pero Rity Holoubkové. Instinktivně se naklonil a podíval se směrem k zápisu. „Samozřejmě, že dokumenty dostanete před podpisem k nahlédnutí," ujistil ho laskavě skřet.

„Samozřejmě." Harry neochotně ustoupil od stolu.

„Vaše bankovní konta také přepíšeme?"

„Ano," potvrdil rozhodně Harry. „ Trezor Potterů napište na Draca Malfoy-Pottera. Majetek rodu Blacků obdrží v den dosažení dospělosti Samuel Malfoy."

Skřet přikývl a po chvíli svitek doplnily další linie dokonale jednoduchého písma. Harry si prohlížel ideálně vyrovnaná písmena a položil si otázku, jestli má brk libovolně nastavitelný styl. Písmo vypadalo spíš jako tisk než jako rukopis. Po několika minutách ticha, vyplněných pouze skřípáním ostrého hrotu, se brk zvedl a zůstal nehybně viset nad kalamářem. Skřet se sklonil nad pergamenem a pečlivě si prohlížel obsah, pak ho posypal pískem, otřepal a podal Harrymu.

„Není lepší sušící kouzlo? Harry od něho přijal svitek, ponořil se do čtení a s uspokojením konstatoval, že všechny jeho potřeby byly úředníkem zaznamenané jednoduchým a srozumitelným způsobem.

„Sušící kouzlo je v rozporu s konzervačním kouzlem. Po několika letech se inkoust začne drolit."

„Vy to samozřejmě víte nejlépe." Harry dal dokument skřetovi a opřel se zpátky v křesle. „Všechno je v pořádku."

„Pokud jste spokojený, můžeme to podepsat." Muž seskočil ze stoličky a kolébavě přešel k regálu, který sestával z obrovského množství zásuvek a šuplíčků. Bez váhání sáhl do jedné z nich a vytáhl z jejích hlubin dlouhé pouzdro tmavě fialové barvy, lemované zlatým ornamentem.

„Ještě jedna věc." Harry přejel rukou po měkkém čalouněném sedáku a pozoroval, jak se skřet kachním krokem vrací ke svému stolu.

„Poslouchám, pane Pottere." Úředník se usadil na sedák a Harry by přísahal, že ten se společně s ním vznesl nahoru.

„Oficiálně jsem Samuela Malfoye neadoptoval. V tuto chvíli ho má v péči můj manžel. Ale je velmi nemocný, takže ...," na okamžik zaváhal. „Kdyby došlo k nejhoršímu, kdo by po jeho smrti dostal Samuela do péče?"

„Tomu nerozumím," zamračil se skřet a na chvíli zamrzl s perem, které vyjmul z pouzdra. „Přišel jste sem sepsat závěť, ve které jste prakticky veškerý majetek odkázal manželovi ... který je na pokraji smrti? Vy lidé jste podivná stvoření," zavrtěl nevěřícně hlavou.

„To je složité. Prosím, nehledejte v tom smysl, stačí odpovědět na moji otázku."

„Jste ženatý s Dracem Malfoy-Potterem." Skřeta jeho příkrá odpověď zřejmě neurazila. „Pokud neexistuje odpovídající záznam, že svému bratrovi určil opatrovníka v případě své smrti, automaticky se stanete jeho nejbližší rodinou."

„Rozumím." Harry se kousl do rtu a o něčem intenzivně přemýšlel.

„Pokud je to všechno ...," přisunul mu úředník pergamen a natáhl pařát, ve kterém držel pero.

„Ještě něco." Harry vstal a zadíval se na papír. „Prosím, připište tam ... že v případě, že bychom já a Draco Malfoy ...," odkašlal a na chvíli se odmlčel, protože hledal správná slova. „Pokud bychom, já a můj manžel, společně podlehli nějaké nehodě, zaznamenejte prosím, že moje aktiva, která byla odkázána Dracu Malfoyovi, automaticky připadnou Samuelovi Malfoyovi, a jeho opatrovníkem jmenuji Severuse Snapa. Až do převzetí majetku Samuelem Malfoyem, bude Emeraldfog řídit Hermiona Grangerová." Odmlčel se a zhluboka se nadechl. „Tak, to už je všechno."

O deset minut později opustil Harry banku Gringottových a cítil se absurdně odtržený od reality. Bylo to absolutně neskutečné, že právě v přítomnosti úředníka sepsal svou vlastní poslední vůli. Od konce války na smrt nepomyslel, a kdyby mu přesto taková myšlenka probleskla hlavou, všechno bylo úplně jednoduché. Všechen jeho majetek by zdědili Ron a Hermiona. Tohle stručné prohlášení učinil před válkou a bylo podepsané dokonce samotným Brumbálem. Každý o tom věděl a tak se tím nemusel zabývat. Teď byl Dracův manžel a opatrovník jeho bratra. Navíc už zítra může ... Zastavil se před cukrárnou Floriana Fortescuea a po chvíli rozmýšlení vešel dovnitř.

„Prosím Explozi chutí s dvojitým čokoládovým topem," požádal mladou servírku. Po necelé minutě přistál na stole, přímo před jeho nosem, obrovský zmrzlinový pohár. Zakousl se do křupavé, kakaem plněné oplatky, která zdobila vrcholek ledové pochoutky. Sladkost čokolády se mu rozlila po jazyku. Trpce se usmál.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště

Vysvětlivka: *atlant – tento prvek byl užíván v antické architektuře v podobě svalnatých mužských postav (znázorňují obra Atlase podpírajícího svými rameny nebesa), používaný ve funkci běžně příslušející sloupu nebo pilíři. Ženskou verzí atlanta je karyatida (doslovný překlad – žena z Karyai) – zdroj Wikipedie.

Pozn. překladatelky: Tuhle kapitolu jsem pracovně nazvala: _Protahování utrpení čtenářů._ Myslím, že je to trefné. Všechny stížnosti směřujte autorce. :-D

….


End file.
